Le Futur Modifié - Partie 2
by Julie Winchester
Summary: A lire en parallèle avec "Mes paroles erreront". Après "Le sort de beaucoup", découvrez ce qui arrive à Bilbon et Thorin, en commençant un an après la bataille pour finir... sur une surprise. Bilbon/Thorin, Fili/Dernwyn, Kili/Legolas, Bofur/Esmeralda, Dwalin/Ori, Aragorn/Arwen (la liste des pairings viendra se compléter au fur et à mesure)
1. Tu te caches dans ton jardin

**Tu te caches dans ton jardin (mais tu n'es pas seul)**

 **Résumé : Post 'le sort de beaucoup', un an après la bataille finale.**

 **Bilbon obtient son jardin, son propre verger secret, et commence diligemment à planter.**

 **Sauf que ce n'est pas si secret. Et que tout le monde veut y passer.**

 **Et c'est censé être un SECRET.**

(-)

« Un jardin ?

\- Tous les hobbits ont un jardin, acquiesça Esmeralda. »

Sous ses mains, Merry gloussa à nouveau.

« Tous les hobbits respectables, en tout cas. Même si c'est juste un petit potager à herbes, ils peuvent être faciles à entretenir si vous faites d'autre choses comme- Merry ! Reste _tranquille_! »

Merry n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Merry avait _toutes_ les intentions de tendre les mains vers ses petits orteils pendant qu'Esmeralda essayait en vain de lui mettre son petit pantalon.

Kili ricana, pas même concerné par le regard noir que lui lança Esmeralda.

« Tu pourrais aider, tu sais, dit-elle en se renfrognant. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air.

\- Non, en effet, dit Dis. Enfiler des vêtements à celui _-là_ après un bain était presque impossible. »

Elle désigna Fili d'un signe de tête.

« _Mère_ !

\- Et faire entrer _celui_ -là... »

Elle désigna Kili de la tête, tandis que Fili enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

« … dans le bain pour commencer était presque impossible. Et quand il était dedans, eh bien. C'était là que les vrais ennuis commençaient. »

Kili devint écarlate. Legolas sembla soudain _très_ intéressé par l'histoire, ainsi que Dernwyn. Fili semblait ravi d'embellir, ne serait-ce que pour éloigner l'histoire de lui, et Bilbon reposa rapidement so _n thé_.

« Oui, un jardin, dit-il. Et je connais exactemen _t l'e_ ndroit pour ça.

\- Pas en-dehors de la montagne, dit Dori en fronçant les sourcils. Ce petit endroit dont Thorin a parlé ?

\- Il vous a dit où c'était ? Demanda Bilbon. »

De toutes les choses stupides à faire...

« Juste que c'était sur le flanc de la montagne, et que vous étiez, eh bien, franch _emen_ t, atteint à la tête. Il préférerait un autre endroit.

\- Il n'est pas un hobbit, dit Esmeralda. »

 _Elle e_ nfila le pantalo _n à_ son fils avec un cri triomphant. Merry se contenta de glousser et lui envoyer des baisers à bulles.

« Quel que soit l'endroit que tu as trouvé, je suis sûre que c'est charmant. Est-ce que ce sera une sorte de potager secret, alors ? Est-ce que tu as de _la_ terre ?

\- C'est ça, et j'en ai. »

Et Bilbon attendait ça avec impatience. Il y avait pas mal d'espace, en fait, et la montagne était tellement verte de ce côté que personne ne le verrait de loin. Et personne n'avait trouvé la petite entrée dans l'arche, il était donc assez sûr que ce serait son espace et le sien seulement. Les seules personnes qui étaient venues jusqu'à présent étaient Dril et Hril, livrant de grandes piles de terre qu'il avait commencé à étaler partout sur la pierre.

« Bombur m'a promis quelques graines de Dale pour commencer, et le Roi Bard a des plantes qu'il va m'envoyer. »

Legolas hocha la tête, le regard distant tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« Veux-tu un peu de flore de la forêt ? Il y en a plusieurs qui poussent bien dans ce climat, et plus encore qui pousseraient bien sur les pierres. »

Bilbon s'illumina considérablement.

« Oui, en fait, ce serait charmant. Merci, Legolas. »

L'elfe hocha la tête. Puis, après une pause et un regard à son mari, il poursuivit :

« Mais je préférerais en entendre plus sur cette histoire d'enfance avant de partir.

\- D'accord, on va les chercher, et on les ramènera, dit précipitamment Kili. »

Il agrippa Legolas et le traîna jusqu'à la porte.

« A plus tard !

\- Je crois que je devrais aller avec eux, ne serait-ce que pour aider, commença Fili. »

Mais Dis l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena à son siège.

« Tu ne devrais _pas._ Je peux le taquiner, parce que je suis sa mère, et que c'est moi qui ai lutté pour le mettre dans la baignoire à chaque fois. J'ai aussi lutté pour _te_ mettre des vêtements quand tu aurais préféré ne porter que ta peau, avertit-elle. »

Le visage de Fili se tordit sur une grimace.

« D'accord. Compris.

\- Tu sais, _je_ ne serais pas contre en entendre plus à ce sujet, commença Dernwyn. »

Fili bondit à nouveau de son siège.

« Je devrais aider Oncle Thorin, vraiment, avec, quelque chose. Quelque chose, certainement quelque chose. »

Puis il disparut, les laissant avec des regards amusés.

Esmeralda poussa un soupir lorsque le pantalon de Merry fut boutonné, tandis qu'il continuait de jouer avec les poils sur ses pi _eds_.

« _Là._ Honnêtement, on penserait qu'il ne serait pas si dur d'enfiler son pantalon. Bien sûr, avec certains hommes, ils ont toujou _rs_ du mal à garder leur pantalon, même quand ils sont adultes.

\- _Essé_ ! »

Esmeralda chassa de la main le cri scandalisé de Bilbon.

« Oh, je t'en prie, je ne _ _s__ uis plus une petite fille, j'ai bien conscience de comment les choses se passent. Merry est arrivé à cause de-

\- Et j'en ai _assez_ entendu, coupa Bilbon. »

Il avala son thé d'une gorgée comme un bon whisky. Dernwyn était rouge mais souriait jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Dori tripotait la tasse de thé devant lui, fronçant les sourcils en direction d'Esmeralda. Dis se contenta _de ha_ usser les épaules et retourna au travail soigneux du métal sur lequel elle était actuellement concentrée. Quand Dori fut certain qu'Esmeralda avait fini, il demanda enfin :

« Mais _sur_ le flanc de la montagne ? Vraiment ?

\- C'est stable, Thorin a demandé aux mineurs _et_ aux maçons de vérifier. C'est parfaitement sûr, et ça s'enroule partiellement autour de la _mont_ agne. Ce sera charmant. »

Et un bout de silence et de solitude, quand il en aurait besoin. Avec tous les nains qui allaient et venaient dans les appartements royaux ces jours-ci, ce serait bien d'avoir un endroit qui serait tout à lui et que personne ne connaîtrait, et s'ils le faisaient, ils devraient jurer le Secret Total.

Et vraiment, les hobbits étaient faits pour avoir un jardin. Bilbon était toujours descendu à Dale pour aider _qua_ nd il avait ressenti le besoin d'une main verte, mais maintenant que tout était réglé dans la région, et que la Forêt Noire avançait si bien, et que la Comté avait été si verte et belle et lui avait rappelé à quel point certaines choses lui manquaient, eh bien. Un jardin à lui était parfait.

Il était absolument impossible que ça tourne mal.

(-)

« Pas grand-chose ici, pas vrai ? »

Bilbon leva les yeux en entendant la voix. Dwalin semblait très peu appréciateur, jetant un regard autour de lui de façon presque dédaigneuse.

Il fronça les sourcils en direction du nain.

« Il y a déjà _beaucoup_ ici. Établir une fondation de terre est important si on veut vraiment planter quelque chose. Ça fait des jours que je suis là. »

Dwalin n'avait toujours pas l'air impressionné.

« Pas très secret non plus, dit-il. »

Bilbon soupira, s'asseyant là où il était agenouillé. Ses doigts étaient couverts de terre, mais ça faisait du _bien_ d'être de nouveau dehors dans la verdure, da _ns la_ terre noire et riche et dans l'air frais. Même si regarder par-dessus le bord lui donnait parfois le vertige. Il était tombé par-dessus les portes une fois, pour atteindre la bataille en cours plus bas. Il n'était pas tout à fait à hauteur des portes – il le savait parce qu'il pouvait voir le sommet des portes juste au coin de la montagne – mais il était encore à une certaine distance du sol.

Et en quoi est-ce que ce n'était pas secret ?

« Pourquoi n'est-ce pas un secret ? Demanda-t-il. Personne ne sa _it o_ ù c'est.

\- Nous le savons tous, dit Dwalin. »

Il regardait toujours autour de lui.

Bilbon croisa les bras.

« Thorin vous l'a dit.

\- Toute la Garde est au courant, mon gars. Et ensuite la Garde a jasé. On vous fiche simplement la paix. »

 _Maudits_ soient-ils tous.

« Alors vous pouvez continuer à me laisser en paix, dit-il. Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que vous préféreriez probablement faire plutôt que de me regarder en train d'apparemment ne _pas_ beaucoup travailler. »

Dwalin roula des yeux.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas beaucoup de choses par ici, dit-il enfin. »

Apparemment il ne partait pas tout de suite.

« Il faudrait quelques plantes là-bas, près du bord.

\- Je, ah, eh bien. Pas vraime _nt c_ ertain de vouloir aller là-bas. Puisque c'est le bord et tout. Non, je serai bien à planter dans cette partie. À côté de la montagne. »

Où c'était beaucou _p p_ lus sûr.

Mais Dwalin étudiait le bord du regard maintenant, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément à quelque chose. Il eut enfin un semi hochement de tête et sembla arranger quelque chose avec lui-même.

« D'accord, dit-il. »

Puis il disparut.

Bilbon cligna des yeux et fixa l'arche, où il s'était juste trouvé.

« C'était quoi, _ça_ ? marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Il n'était pas entièrement certain de pourquoi le nain était venu ici de toute façon, et pour ensuite disparaître d'un seul coup ?

Enfin, il était parti, au moins, ce qui voulait dire que Bilbon pouvait se remettre au travail. En espérant qu'il n'y ait plus d'interruptions. Il y avait des graines _à pl_ anter et encore de la terre à labourer. Et il fallait que ce soit fini dans les prochaines heures pour pouvoir retrouver Thorin pour le souper.

(-)

L'interruption suivante n'arriva pas avant le lendemain, quand Dwalin revint, mais cette fois avec Nori juste à côté de lui, et Ori derrière lui. Du moins, Bilbon était à peu près sûr que c'était Ori. C'était difficile à voir, derrière tout ce feuillage vert.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien _faire_ ?

« Qu'est-ce que _c'est_ que ça ? Demanda Bilbon avec incrédulité. »

C'étaient les plantes les plus grandes et les plus feuillues qu'il ait jamais vues, et sans les tiges vertes qui envoyaient de longs brins ressemblant à de l'herbe vers le _s feu_ illes au-dessus, _il_ les aurait prises pour des arbres.

« Bard dit qu'elles poussent le long des rives, dit Dwalin. Près des jetées en pierre. Il a dit qu'avec l'humidité qui court le long de la montagne, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à les faire pousser ici. »

Il déposa l'un des pots près du bord, et Nori suivit son exemple. Ori commença à placer la sienne à côté de celle de son frère, et Dwalin s'empressa de la lui prendre pour la mettre sur le bord. Ori roula des yeux et souffla.

Dwalin l'ignora.

« J'ai pensé que ça aiderait, pour le bord, dit-il. Maintenant vous avez une ligne visible pour contenir votre jardin. »

Et un mur très visible pour garder le bord hors de la vue de Bilbon. Une vague d'émotions dépassa son agacement devant le fait d'avoir été interrompu – à nouveau – et le remplit de gratitude à la place.

« Merci, dit sincèrement Bilbon. Merci. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça. »

Dwalin haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez besoin de plus de plantes.

\- Non, en fait, c'est _vous_ qui avez dit ça. Je crois bien que vous trouviez mon jardin 'dérisoire'.

\- Il _est_ dérisoire. Pas encore assez de verdure ou de légumes. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Qui a dit _que_ je plantais des légumes ? »

Non que ce ne soit pas le cas, p _ar_ ce que ça _l'était,_ mais ils n'étaient encore qu'un petit carré de graines dans un coin, pour l'instant. Bombur lui avait donné les graines venant de quelques-uns des plats qu'il avait préparés récemment. Bilbon avait hâte de planter les autres graines plus tard, quand ce serait le moment de les planter.

« Gloin, dit Nori pour aider. »f

Mais _Bilbon_ n'en fut que plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce que _Gloin_ savait de son jardin ?

« Il l'a dit à Gimli, et Gimli l'a dit à Tauriel. Je crois qu'ils ont d'autres plantes pour vous, quelques buissons à baies de la forêt. Je crois qu'ils veulent juste venir cueillir des fruits frais tout près de la montagne, cela dit.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils- non, vous savez quoi ? Je ne ve _ux pa_ s savoir. Ceci est mon jardin secret-

\- Tout le monde est au courant, l'interrompit Dwalin. »

Bilbon l'ignora magnifiquement.

« -et je vous remercie pour les plantes, sincèrement, mais personne n'est censé _savoir_ ! »

Il avait envie de taper du pied comme quand il était enfant. C'était ridicule. Son propre secret, un endroit réservé à Bilbon, et tout le monde était au courant. Ce n'était même pas _terminé._ C'était comme laisser entrer des invités quand vou _s n'_ étiez même pas habillé. Ils étaient censés attendre que le jardin soit terminé. _Ensuite_ ils pourraient entrer.

Et penser à être déshabillé lui fit juste penser à Kili et Fili et aux histoires de Dis, et il frissonna.

« S'il vous plaît, dites aux autres qu'à moins d'amener des plantes _que j'ai_ demandées, j'apprécierais juste un peu de silence pour travailler ici. Ce n'est pas encore fini.

\- Bien sûr, dit Ori sans _hési_ tation. »

Dwalin et Nori eurent simplement l'air amusé, et Bilbon fronça les sourcils dans leur direction à tous les deux. Honnêtement.

Même si les grandes plantes vertes montaient bien au-dessus de la tête de Bilbon et couvraient parfaitement sa vue du bord. Aussi prudemment qu'il l'osa, il commença à placer des rochers le long du bord pour commencer un petit parterre de fleurs. Bientôt il y eut de la terre, et assez pour y planter le feuillage ressemblant à de l'herbe. Elles ondulaient joliment, comme les rideaux que Dis était en train de coudre, chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de les planter, c'était de nouveau presque l'heure du souper, et le soleil commençait à descendre derrière la montagne. Il se frotta les bras dans le froid soudain et alla à l'intérieur.

(-)

Kili fut le suivant, étonnamment sans Legolas. Il arriva, cependant, avec une plante.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais donner à Legolas ? Demanda-t-il. Tu sais. En cadeau. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Un cadeau ? Pour quoi ?

\- Juste, tu sais. Pour. Eh bien. ça. »

Parce que c'était plus clair.

« Pourquoi donc voudrais-tu... oh pour l'amour d'Eru, _donne-_ moi ça avant de te crever un œil. »

C'était une petite plante à brindilles, mais ça fleurirait magnifiquement dans les prochaines semaines, une fois plantées correctement. Du moins, si Kili ne se blessait pas avec les longues tiges de bois.

« Kili, pourquoi veux-tu faire un cadeau à Legolas ? »

Kili marmo _nna_ quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Quoi ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Il se pencha plus près.

« ça fait presque un an depuis la bataille, laissa enfin échapper Kili, prenant Bilbon par surprise. Je veux juste lui donner quelque chose pour dire à quel point je suis reconnaissant qu'il soit resté, que je l'aime, et que je suis heureux qu'il soit vivant et avec moi. »

Il lui fallut un moment pour vraiment s'asseoir et y réfléchir. Bilbon déposa enfin la plante dans un carré de terre ouverte, pour mieux protéger les racines à vif, et vraiment, est-ce que Kili l'avait juste arraché du sol pour lui amener ?

Il se secoua et se concentra sur le véritable sujet.

« Ne fais pas les cent pas près de mes gueules-qui-tremblent, dit-il d'un ton absent. »

Il fouilla son esprit à la recherche d'une idée. Pas vraiment de la réponse, cela dit, plutôt pour les mots qui donneraient à Kili la paix qu'il recherchait manifestement. Penser au premier anniversaire de la bataille était difficile.

« Gueules-qui-tremblent ? C'est comme ça qu'elles s'appellent ? »

Bilbon leva les yeux et croisa le regard incrédule de Kili.

« Dans la Comté, on les appelle des gueules-qui-tremblent, dit-il. Leur nom plus commun est gueules-de-loups, mais elles tremblent dans le vent, et elles ont un peu une forme de mâchoires, alors on les appelle des gueules-qui-tremblent. »

Kili regarda de nouveau la plante en question, puis adressa un autre regard à Bilbon.

« Vraiment ? Dit-il avec ironie.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui offrir quoi que ce soit, dit gentiment Bilbon. »

Le regard amusé de Kili disparut.

« Parle-lui juste. C'est tout. Dis-lui à quel point ça t'a fait peur. Dis-lui ce qu'il représente pour toi.

\- Je veux quand même lui offrir quelque chose qui lui rappellera tout ça, cela dit, dit Kili. Je ne sais juste pas quoi. »

Il soupira et s'assit par terre, mais s'éloigna des gueules-qui-tremblent quand Bilbon lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu es censé m'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas _comment_ t'aider, protesta Bilbon. Tout ce que tu lui donneras lui fera plaisir. Tu pourrais lui donner une serviette déchirée et Legolas la chérirait parce qu'elle viendrait de toi. Vraiment, Kili. »

Kili semblait _tou_ jours pensif, mais ses lèvres se retroussèrent, au moins, à la mention de la serviette.

« Ou un mouchoir ? le taquina-t-il. »

Bilbon lui frappa le bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il n'y a _rien_ de mal à offrir un mouchoir. Surtout quand tu l'as fait toi-même.

\- Bien sûr que non. »

Ses épaules restaient haussées jusqu'à ses oreilles, cependant.

« Kili.

\- Oui, mon O _ncle ?_

 _-_ Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça. »

Kili hocha la tête, puis demeura aussi tendu qu'avant. Bilbon poussa enfin un soupir lourd.

« Écoute. Si tu veux lui montrer ce qu'il représente pour toi, tu pourrais juste _faire_ quelque chose pour lui. Emmène-le dans un bel endroit, faites un pique-nique, passez du temps ensemble.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Kili.

\- Je le sais. Tiens. »

Il cueillit soigneusement _un_ e fleur de la plante qu'Ori lui avait offerte. L'une des longues tiges avait fleuri, étonnamment, et la fleur près du bord était orange vif. Il la tendit à Kili, qui la prit comme s'il tenait un cristal fêlé.

« Donne-lui ça. Si quelqu'un peut apprécier un bouton de fleur en cadeau, c'est Legolas. »

Kili se jeta sur Bilbon pour une étreinte rapide, puis, la fleur toujours soigneusement pincée entre deux doigts, traversa l'arche en courant avec un signe de la main.

Bilbon se retourna vers son jardin et la pauvre petite fleur qui avait certainement été usurpée ailleurs. Enfin, c'était l'intention qui comptait. Il commença à mettre la fleur dans la terre, et espéra qu'il allait _au moins_ pouvoir s'occuper du carré de légumes au fond avant d'avoir _plus_ d'invités.

(-)

Dori amena du thé deux jours plus tard et sembla content de rester un moment. Oin passa avec Holdred pour désigner les herbes médicinales que Bilbon avait plantées. Bombur passa vérifier l'état de ses légumes, qu'Ori ignora _it pr_ omptement quand il venait lire dans le coin, où les plus jeunes s _crib_ es ne pouvaient pas le trouver. Hildili vint le voir, toute seule, et Bilbon appela Dril pour qu'il dise à Dernwyn _où_ au juste se trouvait sa fille. Cependant, Lili resta loin du bord et se déplaça comme une petite fée, voletant ici et là, reniflant chaque fleur – et légume – qu'elle pouvait renifler.

Dwalin passa à nouveau également, apportant une autre plante à tige qu'il aida Bilbon à planter, insistant pour que le hobbit reste loin du bord. Puis il se contenta de s'asseoir par terre et resta là à un moment, presque en train de se _détendre._ Après cela, Bilbon descendit l'un des tapis des appartements qu'il partageait avec Thorin, pour que ce soit plus confortable quand quelqu'un viendrait s'a _sseoi_ r et discuter. En général, c'était Dwalin.

Ce fut un flot constant de visiteurs, après cela. Tauriel vint s'asseoir et parler avec lui des divers buissons qu'ils pourraient planter le long des pierres, et des lierres grimpants que Gimli avait aperçus qu'ils voulaient tous deux placer autour de l'arche. Esmeralda vint pour le thé et amena le petit Merry pour lui présenter ce qu'était un jardi _n. Merry_ fut enchanté par tout ce qui était vert autour de lui, prouvant qu'il était un vrai hobbit. Bofur aimait également passer, la conversation facile entre Bilbon et lui, l'aidant souvent à planter des choses.

Fili passa, cherchant Dernwyn, mais resta une demi-heure juste pour s'asseoir et plaisanter avec Bilbon. Dori passait avec son tricot, faisant des histoires sur les guildes tandis que Bilbon faisait des histoires sur ses légumes. Nori et Gloin passèrent une fois et se salirent les mains en recouvrant de petites racines et semblèrent beaucoup s'amuser. Même Bifur passait, et il s'asseyait sur le tapis de Dwalin (c'était le nom qu'on commençait à lui donner) et admirait juste le jardin en silence.

Le jardin commença à prospérer. Il poussait par périodes, et bientôt les plantes prirent profondément racines dans les piles de terre, et tout sentait bon le frais. Les premiers légumes étaient presque mûrs et prêts à être cueillis, et chaque petit moment que Bilbon passait dans son jardin était un moment luxurieux.

Même si tout le monde continuait de passer presque à chaque instant. Cela rendait difficile de jardiner parfois, mais la compagnie était moins un inconvénient et plus un avantage, lui permettant de parler à quelqu'un au lieu de l'air.

C'était... agréable. Il se surprit même à apprécier.

(-)

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Bilbon leva la tête après avoir plissé les yeux pour regarder la terre. Thorin était debout dans l'arche allumée, ses tresses encore dans le style royal. Il portait avec lui une torche, et Bilbon réalisa soudain à quel point il était tard, et à quel point il faisait maintenant noir.

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué le souper ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Juste un peu, répondit Thorin. »

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait manqué depuis longtemps. Bilbon grogna et s'assit, sentant le froid de la nuit maintenant qu'il n'était pas aussi concentré sur son jardinage. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu du mal à voir.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention d'être si absorbé. Je voulais finir la prochaine rangée de thym. Il pousse joliment je crois que j'aurai bientôt assez pour en donner à Bombur. »

Et ce serait bien, car Bombur ne cessait de le harceler pour avoir des herbes _tout_ le temps.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, dit Thorin. »

Et bien qu'il sourie, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement amusé. Bilbon fronça les sourcils, s'asseyant sur ses genoux pour la première fois depuis des heures. Son dos lui faisait mal, mais c'était un bon mal, qui signifiait qu'il travaillait depuis longtemps.

Ça n'expliquait touj _our_ s pas l'expression presque prudente sur le visage de son mari.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Thorin en retour. »

Bilbon fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Je crois que si. »

Ce ne fut pas dit d'un ton accusateur, mais doux, et Thorin alla s'asseoir sur le tapis de Dwalin. La lanterne envoyait une lueur autour du jardin qui le faisait presque briller. Elle se reflétait joliment dans l'argent des cheveux de Thorin, illuminant chacun de ses traits. Cela lui donnait l'air encore plus frappant que d'habitude.

Alors quand Thorin lui tendit une main, qui était Bilbon pour refuser ? Il laissa son mari le tirer vers le sol, s'asseyant entre ses jambes ouvertes. Avec le pantalon épais de Thorin et ses bottes encadrant ses propres jambes, cela gardait ses pieds au chaud, et ensuite Thorin prit sa longue cape et la tira sur eux deux. La chaleur soudaine le fit soupirer de contentement et s'appuyer contre Thorin.

Cette fois, il y avait certainement de l'amusement dans la voix de Thorin.

« Tu n'aurais pas froid si tu étais rentré au bon moment au lieu de te cacher ici.

\- Je ne me _cache_ pas. Je ne peux pas me cacher, pas quand tout le monde n'arrête pas de venir à toute heure du jour. Je pensais honnêtement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait que j'aie un jardin, et maintenant ils sont tous là.

\- Ils sont là parce qu'ils sont inquiets. »

Bilbon fit la grimace.

« Inquiets ? Pour quoi ?

\- La même chose que moi, dit Thorin à mi-voix. Toi. »

Le silence s' _abatti_ t sur le jardin tandis que Bilbon essayait de comprendre, au nom d'Eru, ce que son mari voulait dire exactement.

« Je suis complètement perdu, alors un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal, admit-il enfin. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous inquiets pour moi ?

\- Parce que tu te caches ici, tous les jours, dit Thorin. Et plus on approche du premier anniversaire de la bataille, plus tu restes ici longtemps. »

Bilbon s'immobilisa. Thorin poursuivit.

« Dwalin était inquiet au début. Puis Kili, qui partageait également un inconfort sur les souvenirs d'il y a un an, est venu te voir, et a aussi dit que tu t'enroulais autour de tes plantes. Les autres ont peut-être ou peut-être pas planifié des visites pour te tenir compagnie.

\- Je ne suis pas tout le temps ici, dit Bilbon. Je rentre avant qu'il ne fasse sombre – d'accord, la _plupart_ du temps, c'est la première fois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps – et je suis à l'intérieur pendant la majeure partie de la journée jusqu'à midi. J'ai pris plus de temps récemment parce que le jardin a _besoin_ de plus de temps, maintenant. Lorsque les fleurs seront là où je les veux, et que le lierre aura vraiment pris autour de l'arche, et que les légumes suivront un rythme, je n'aurai plus besoin d'être ici aussi souvent. Je pourrai juste en profiter. Mais commencer un jardin prend du temps, de l'amour et des soins. »

Derrière lui, Thorin était silencieux. Bilbon se tourna lentement sur les genoux de Thorin _ju_ squ'à être face à son mari, toujours sous la cape. À la lueur de la lanterne, l'inquiétude de Thorin était évidente.

« Non, je n'aime pas penser à ce qui s'est passé, _admi_ t Bilbon. Eru sait que j'ai encore des cauchemars de temps en temps, où tu meurs, où je t'enterre. Mais ils ne sont pas vivaces, comme avant, ce sont juste des cauchemars, mes peurs. Et ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon parce que tu es là, Fili est là, Legolas est là, et nous avons réussi. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de dire à Kili : que les mots comptent le plus, qu'il devrait parler à Legolas. On dirait que j'aurais dû _te_ parler, aussi. »

Chaque mot prononcé semblait apaiser la tension de Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit comme les voiles d'un bateau sans vent pour les gonfler, pendant librement.

« Ce n'est pas à cause des souvenirs, alors, dit-il pour confirmer. »

Bilbon sourit.

« Parfois un hobbit a juste besoin d'un jardin. C'est tout. Tu sais, tu aurais pu venir ici plus tôt au lieu de te monter la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, au cas où je ferais partie de tes inquiétudes. »

Mais Thorin avait l'air aussi penaud que sa voix.

 _Bilbon_ lui adressa le roulement d'yeux qu'il méritait, ce qui lui valut un léger rire. Après s'être de nouveau retourné, son dos contre la poitrine de Thorin, ils restèrent assis comme ça un moment, profitant du jardin à la lueur de la lanterne.

« C'est beaucoup plus beau que je n'avais jamais imaginé, dit Thorin. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la pointe de l'oreille de Bilbon.

« Tu as un vrai don, bien-aimé.

\- C'est juste un jardin. Je veux dire, c'est agréable, de travailler de nouveau dans mon propre petit jardin, admit-il. Mais ce n'est vraiment qu'un jardin. »

Les légumes dans le coin poussaient joliment, et les gueules-qui-tremblent bougeaient dans la petite brise. Les tiges de rivière près du bord continuaient de pousser, et il devrait en déplacer une plus bas, pour continuer le mur vert. Dans un moment. Pas tout de suite. Il aurait du temps pour profiter du jardin avant.

« Tu as fait pousser quelque chose à partir de rien. Tu as vu un potentiel et tu lui as donné vie. Ce n'est pas 'juste un jardin', mon époux. »

Il enroula davantage ses bras autour de Bilbon, et Bilbon se renfonça dans son étreinte, souriant devant le gentil compliment.

« Surtout quand tu arrives à le faire quand tout le monde vient te déranger.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas venu, franchement. C'est la première fois que tu es venu depuis que j'ai commencé le jardin, et Dis n'est pas passée du tout. »

Ce qui était étrange, étant donné qu'elle y avait montré un tel intérêt.

« C'est parce qu'elle travaille sur une porte en tissu pour toi. Pour mieux cacher ton jardin. »

Bilbon regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est sur ça qu'elle travaille ? Je croyais que c'était une bannière, un ornement pour accrocher aux murs.

\- Non. C'est pour toi et le jardin. Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit : elle sera énervée si elle découvre que j'ai trahi son secret. »

Non que ce soit tellement secret : tout le monde était au courant. Il supposait que ça collait, étant donné que tout le monde était au courant de son jardin.

« Je ferai mine d'être surpris quand elle me l'offrira, alors, promit-il. »

Thorin rit derrière lui, et Bilbon ferma les yeux, se laissant monter et descendre à chaque respiration de son mari.

« Ne t'endors pas, avertit Thorin. Il fait trop froid dehors pour dormir.

\- Absolument, acquiesça Bilbon. »

Ses paupières étaient déjà lourdes. Ses doigts étaient sales, il avait de la terre dans les cheveux et il le sentait, et ses genoux étaient un peu douloureux après être restés si longtemps sur la pierre.

Thorin déposa un baiser sur le côté de sa tête.

« Debout là-dedans, murmura-t-il. »

Puis Bilbon fut debout, bien que toujours enveloppé dans la cape.

« Et on rentre.

\- Tu devrais venir ici plus souvent, dit Bilbon. C'est agréable. »

D'une façon mystérieuse, ils descendaient le hall, ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

« Alors je le ferai. »

Puis ce fut Bilbon et le lit et Thorin qui ne semblait pas gêné par son état de saleté, puis le sommeil était trop bon pour le fuir.

(-)

Il s'avéra que la plate-forme pouvait accueillir toute la compagnie sans tomber ou ruiner le jardin. Tout le monde émit des sons très approbateurs, et dans l'ensemble, ce fut un après-midi très agréable, le jour où Bilbon ouvrit enfin son jardin à ceux qu'il aimait.

Et dans l'entrée pendait le tissu, avec du métal à chaque coin pour le maintenir en place. Au milieu se trouvait un carré de jardin, et derrière lui un arbre avec ses branches s'entremêlant avec les plantes en-dessous.

C'était, peut-être, ce que Bilbon préférait dans son jardin, en-dehors de toute la famille qui était là avec lui.

Même si certains membres de cette famille insistaient qu'ils viendraient l'aider à jardiner de façon régulière. Eru lui vienne en aide.

 **(-)**

 **Voilà ! Un petit chapitre tout paisible pour commencer la partie 2 (mais vous commencez à connaître, vous savez que la paix ne va pas durer) !**

 **Niveau traduction : J'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire Under New Management. Je vous préviens tout de suite que c'est très dur, car très réaliste. Rien de graphique mais ce qui est évoqué est DUR. La fic est racontée du point de vue de Fili, et bien qu'il y ait le pairing Bilbon/Thorin ce sera très secondaire...**

 **Autre chose : Deux co-équipières sur ma traduction Merlin m'ont demandé de faire de la pub pour leur page FB. Si vous êtes fans de Teen Wolf, sachez que la page Fanbook Eaddy Mays organise une convention française non-officielle. N'hésitez pas à aller les rejoindre !  
**

 **À mercredi pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. La neige tombe et je suis là

**Un chapitre court, alors pour compenser je réponds aux reviews pour une fois depuis le début des vacances !**

 **Dame Marianne : Pas tellement une nouvelle aventure, plutôt une série de petites aventures. Quant à savoir si elles seront plus intenses, à chacun(e) de juger !**

 **Justelaura : Tu as réussi à faire deux parties sur un chapitre aussi court ? Félicitations ! (Sois prévenue je fais cette ràr après une après-midi à la plage. Donc je suis fatiguée. Donc je risque de dire encore plus de conneries que d'habitude) (Cela dit du coup je ferai pas en détail. Désolée)**

 **J'ai adoré l'ironie dans la plupart de tes remarques, j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review ! On ne saura jamais quelle est la fameuse histoire sur Fili, Kili, les bains et les vêtements. J'aurais bien aimé savoir et Noémie aussi pourtant !**

 **Dwalin a juste pris la plante des mains d'Ori pour qu'il n'approche pas du bord. D'où le roulement d'yeux.**

 **Non mais pour la communication, rêve pas, ils sont irrécupérables à ce stade. Concentrons nos efforts sur la prochaine génération, ça vaudra mieux !**

 **Inconsciemment, je pense que Bilbon reste longtemps dans le jardin pour les raisons citées, ET à cause des souvenirs de la bataille. Parce que oui ça prend du temps au début, mais je doute que son PTSD le laisse tranquille... (A chaque fois que j'écris PTSD je pense à John. Du coup là j'imagine John essayer de jardiner. Et ça me rappelle une fic où ils ont adopté un petit garçon à un moment il est question de prendre leur retraite et le fils (ado) dit qu'ils s'ennuieraient tellement que John irait tirer sur des salades pour exercer son 'trigger-happy finger') (tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le hobbit, la saga, ou ta review. Je t'avais prévenue que j'allais dire des conneries)**

 **Noooo Aime : C'est encore pire, j'écris cette ràr par 33° à l'ombre. La chaleur m'assomme quand je ne suis pas dans l'eau ou face à un ventilateur. Donc toi non plus tu n'auras pas une réponse aussi longue que d'habitude.**

 **Moi aussi j'imagine très bien Fili et Kili en bébés terribles ! Et pareil, quand j'étais dans l'eau je voulais plus en sortir, j'adorais ça ! Rien qu'à la mer, je faisais comme beaucoup de gamins : chaude ou froide, je m'y plongeais d'un seul coup ! Maintenant c'est étape par étape... en allant plus lentement pour faire entrer le bas-ventre et les seins ! XD**

 **Les bébés sont fascinés par tout ce qui passe de toute façon... Celui de ma cousine nous fait trop rigoler il a un an, et quand ma mère se met à rire (elle a un rire très fort et communicatif) il rigole aussi ! À chaque fois...**

 **Je savais pas que les chiens mangeaient des concombres ! C'est quoi comme race la tienne ? Une grosse bête ou une petite chose ? Nous on a deux chats... Le plus jeune arrête pas d'embêter la grande !**

 **Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser l'illusion. Comme ça vous êtes prévenues et vous pouvez vous préparer pour l'angst qui commence dès dimanche !**

 **(-)**

 **La neige tombe et je suis là**

 **Résumé : Haldir réfléchit au destin, en particulier ce que Bilbon Sacquet en a changé.**

(-)

Il y avait des moments, quand Haldir considérait Bilbon Sacquet, où il s'interrogeait sur le destin. Le destin d'Erebor, de la Lignée de Durin. De Sauron et du Terrible Œil qui avait autrefois surveillé tout Arda.

Il s'interrogeait sur son propre destin, aussi. Car il l'avait senti, douze ans plus tôt, en Isengard, où il s'était battu. Il avait senti le besoin de combattre, le tiraillement vers une certaine partie du mur, le besoin de tirer ses flèches puis de passer à ses épées. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait : il l'avait simplement fait. Quand il avait ressenti la terrible pression brûlante d'une lame contre lui, il avait compris que c'était son heure. Il était tombé, là dans la boue d'Isengard, et s'était préparé à être tué.

Et ensuite, il n'était pas tombé.

C'était Dwalin, fils de Fundin, qui avait bondi avec un rugissement et envoyé voler le porteur du coup fatal. Gimli, fils de Gloin, était venu avec lui, et ensemble ils l'avaient protégé jusqu'à ce que deux de ses elfes aient été capables de l'emmener en sécurité. Il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose sinon maintenir ses jambes levées et loin du sol, afin de ne pas les faire tomber. Il avait dû sa vie à deux nains qui n'avaient eu aucune raison de l'aider.

Et pourtant ils l'avaient fait.

Tandis qu'il gisait sur la civière de fortune, Legolas, Aragorn, et Gimli autour de lui, il les avait soudain vus, plus vieux qu'ils ne l'étaient avant, se dressant aussi haut que des montagnes. Il avait entendu un cri distant de son nom, et il avait senti les ténèbres s'emparer de lui. Puis elles avaient disparu, et il était là, respirant toujours, et ils étaient jeunes et inquiets. Il n'avait pas compris, à l'époque. Il avait simplement supplié Gimli d'offrir sa gratitude à Dwalin, sa dette de vie. Gimli avait refusé, avec l'argument que Dwalin n'en voudrait pas.

« Il ne l'a pas fait pour que vous lui deviez une dette, avait expliqué Gimli. Il l'a fait parce qu'il l'a fait. »

Pendant dix ans après cela, il avait pleuré son départ soudain de la bataille, et il s'était interrogé. Puis Thorin et sa compagnie étaient revenus en Lothlorien, endeuillés et porteurs d'histoires d'horreur, et Haldir s'était vu offrir une chance d'aider Dwalin, fils de Fundin. Enfin il avait pu rembourser une partie de sa dette en offrant le peu d'aide qu'il pouvait au nain qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Si Dwalin avait reconnu l'acte, il n'en avait pas fait mention, mais sa gratitude avait brillé dans ses yeux. Perdre sa famille était un chagrin insoutenable.

Puis sa Dame lui avait parlé du petit Bilbon Sacquet et de comment il avait changé le destin, et les pièces du puzzle s'étaient mises en place. Les trois changés qui avaient soudain vieillis, les ténèbres qui s'étaient emparées de lui. Le besoin de se tenir à cet endroit précis afin que le coup mortel puisse être porté.

Il avait sauvé Haldir. Bilbon ne le savait pas, mais ses actions l'avaient sauvé. Et penser à Bilbon Sacquet et au destin ne quittait jamais son esprit.

C'était toujours dans sa tête quand les portes d'Erebor s'ouvrirent devant lui, et qu'il entra à l'intérieur. Il ne fut même pas surpris quand il trouva Legolas en train de l'attendre, et Bilbon à côté de lui. Gimli, aussi, était là, et Haldir sourit de les voir.

« Voilà un sacré accueil, dit-il, sincèrement touché. Merci.

\- C'est à croire que vous _aimez_ chevaucher dans la neige, souffla Bilbon. Vous savez, vous pouvez nous rendre visite quand il ne neige pas. »

Il n'y avait pas de neige, en Lothlorien. En-dehors des forêts, il y avait une neige dure et dangereuse sur la montagne, et une neige causant un brouillard parfois sur les plaines du Plateau. Mais il ne neigeait pas aussi fort en Lothlorien qu'ici à Erebor, ni aussi doucement.

« Peut-être que j'aime bel et bien chevaucher dans la neige, contra Haldir _. »_

 _Il_ offrit cependant un léger sourire avec ses paroles pour montrer qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

« Avez-vous pensé à cela ? »

Legolas eut un léger rire. Gimli gloussa.

« Venez à l'intérieur. Il fait assez froid ici pour perdre des morceaux à cause du gel. Là, vous avez besoin d'une cape plus chaude, au moins une sèche. »

C'était une étrange amitié qu'il avait trouvée, ici avec ces nains et sa propre espèce et un petit hobbit. Il ne savait pas tout à fait pourquoi le destin l'avait écarté et épargné quand d'autres étaient tombés. Mais Bilbon Sacquet avait changé le destin, et pour le meilleur. Il était reconnaissant d'être une partie de ce changement, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se tenir près des portes enneigées d'Erebor et se faire chouchouter par Bilbon et Gimli. Legolas lui adressa un clin d'œil quand Haldir se tourna vers lui.

« Bilbon a un jardin maintenant, dit fièrement Gimli. Plein de plantes vertes et de trucs comme ça. On le construit depuis un moment, mais la neige l'a pratiquement enterré.

\- Avez-vous des couvertures de neige ? Demanda Haldir au petit hobbit.

\- Oui. Je ne les ai juste pas encore toutes mises. Certaines des plantes, comme ma verdure, toléreront la chute de neige, et même l'apprécieront. D'autres plantes sont plus délicates.

\- Alors j'offre mon aide à votre jardin. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Il avait encore une dette à rembourser, et il la rembourserait. À Dwalin, s'il le pouvait, puis à Gimli, qui lui avaient tous deux sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Mais par-dessus tout, il offrirait sa personne à Bilbon, dont les actions héroïques lui avaient épargné le destin qui l'attendait d'abord.

Il laissa les vents neigeux derrière lui et entra dans la chaleur d'Erebor.

(-)

 **Voilà ! Pas beaucoup de dialogue ni d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ça sera compensé dès dimanche, avec 6 chapitres intenses à la suite !**


	3. Reprends mon coeur en cage - Partie 1

**Je voulais faire des ràr aujourd'hui, mais zoo hier (18 hectares... je vous dis pas l'état de mes jambes) plus mes règles qui débarquent aujourd'hui... Je suis trop HS pour ça !**

 **Reprends mon cœur en cage (il est toujours à toi)**

 **Résumé : Deux ans après la Bataille pour Erebor, Dain demande à Thorin de le rencontrer hors des Collines de Fer et d'Erebor. Perplexe, Thorin accepte, et emmène Bilbon, Dwalin, Fili et d'autres avec lui.**

 **Ce qui commence comme une potentielle réunion politique tourne à l'horreur quand Bilbon est enlevé, ainsi que Dwalin, avant qu'ils n'atteignent Dain. Tandis que Thorin fouille le pays, désespérément, pour les retrouver tous les deux, Bilbon se retrouve non seulement au centre d'une terrible demande de rançon, mais aussi le centre de l'attention de l'un des kidnappeurs, dont l'intérêt pour lui est plus admirateur et adorateur que ne le veut Bilbon. Pas quand tout ce qu'il veut, c'est son mari.**

 **Il s'agit juste de tenir bon jusqu'à ce que la rançon soit donnée, et de faire en sorte que Dwalin et lui restent en vie jusque là.**

 **Warning : Un des jeunes kidnappeurs a un comportement envers Bilbon qui rappelle celui d'un stalker. Rien de grave, juste des contacts pas-tout-à-fait platoniques et un béguin pour Bilbon qu'il voit comme son idole. Et Bilbon n'est pas intéressé (qui le serait, quand vous avez Thorin pour mari ?)**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement**

« Bougez. Donys, _bouge-le._

\- Non, insista Bilbon. »

Il poussa et repoussa parce que _non,_ ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas réel.

« Non, _lâchez-moi_ ! »

Des mains l'agrippèrent fortement, mais moins durement qu'elles n'auraient pu, et il se moquait de la gentillesse, il s'en _moquait_ , il voulait seulement être libre, rentrer _chez lui_ , aider, oh Eru, aider Dwalin-

Il crut avoir hurlé, effrayé et désespéré, mais ensuite tout devint noir.

(-)

 _Trois semaines plus tôt_

« Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi nous allons ici et pas là-bas ? »

Thorin sentit la veine de son front commencer à battre.

« Tu ne seras séparé de ton frère que quelques semaines, Fili, dit-il enfin. Ainsi que de Dernwyn. On pourrait croire que tu apprécierais d'avoir du calme, loin de tes enfants _et_ de Kili.

\- C'est le cas, dit Fili d'un ton _grincheu_ x. Mais pourquoi Dain veut nous rencontrer dans les M _on_ tagnes Grises et pas dans les Collines de Fer-

 _-_ Parce que c'est un terrain neutre, coupa Dwalin. Les Montagnes Grises sont à peu près à mi-chemin entre Dain et nous.

 _\- Po_ urquoi faut-il que ce soit un terra _in n_ eutre ? Demanda Gimli. »

Il semblait plus perplexe que Thorin ne l'avait jamais entendu.

« On n'est pas des armées qui p _artent en guerre, on_ est des cousins ! C'est absurde ! »

Thorin poussa un soupir. Le nain avait été tout aussi irrité que Fili, quand il avait appris que Tauriel ne serait pas autorisée à venir. Elle avait compris, au moins, et avait été reconnaissante de rester en arrière avec Dernwyn, Legolas et Kili. Rendre _vis_ ite à des nains qui n'étaient pas dans le même état d'esprit que les Ereboriens n'était pas sûr pour une elfe.

Non que Thorin ait peur pour elle. Il avait plutôt peur pour les nains qui s'attireraient indubitablement la colère de Tauriel. Ils le mériteraient, il le savait, mais il y avait une chose nommée 'tact' que Thorin avait appris à la dure.

Ils seraient assez courtois envers Thorin et Fili, envers Dwalin et les autres nains les accompagnant. Et ils seraient, bien sûr, absolument polis avec Bilbon. Tout le monde l'était. Il était Bilbon Sacquet, le Porteur de l'Anneau, et douze ans après les faits, les gens le tenaient toujours en haute estime pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il jeta un regard en arrière au-delà des autres sur leurs chevaux et ne put retenir son sourire. Bilbon était assis confortablement sur son cheval, discutant avec Dril de _quelque chose_ qui lui faisait remuer les mains avec animation dans tous les sens. Dril semblait tout aussi enthousiaste à ce sujet, quel qu'il soit, mais bien qu'il soit lourdement impliqué dans la conversation, il gardait toujours Bilbon juste un peu devant lui, pour mieux le protéger.

Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient un groupe fort, pour aller rencontrer Dain. La lettre de son cousin, demandant une réunion, avait été plus une exigence que Thorin ne s'y serait attendu. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dain depuis que son cousin avait aidé à garder Erebor sécuris _ée tandis_ que Balin, bard, et Tauriel amenaient des forces supplémentaires à Minas Tirith. Ils s'étaient séparés de façon assez amicale. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de contention, avaient toujours été bons amis. Même quand Dain avait voté contre essayer de reprendre Erebor, il avait été désolé à ce sujet. Il devait penser à son peuple, et Thorin avait compris. Et Dain s'était excusé en offrant son aide quand Thorin avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour aider à protéger la montagne.

Mais ça faisait douze ans. Et Erebor avait prospéré, tandis que les Collines de Fer... non. Elles ne s'en étaient pas mal sorties, mais plusieurs caravanes de nains étaient venues des Collines de Fer ces deux dernières années, se plaignant de surpopulation, d'une politique stricte, de gardes cherchant la moindre raison d'enfermer quelqu'un juste pour prouver qu'ils faisaient leur travail. Aussi la lettre de Dain n'avait-elle pas été une surprise, mais le ton l'avait certainement été.

Thorin compta mentalement leur groupe avant de se retourner vers l'avant. Bilbon et Dril, avec Gimli et Fili un peu plus en avant, Dwalin et Nori juste derrière Thorin. Il y avait quelques autres gardes éparpillés en formation, et Nori restait sur les flancs avec son cheval, les doigts toujours prêts.

Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que Dain essaierait de les attaquer. Mais Thorin ne prenait pas de risques, pas avec Fili, son fils-sœur, à ses côtés pour cette rencontre importante. Pas quand Bilbon avait suggéré de les accompagner, ne serait-ce que pour rencontrer Dain et éviter que la rencontre ne s'abaisse à « Cogner des crânes ensemble comme des cailloux dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux prenne feu. »

Cela fit sourire Thorin, juste un peu, se souvenant du ton sec sur lequel cela avait été dit. Et le sourcil haussé de Bilbon, qu'il était si doué pour afficher.

« Oh pour l'amour de Mahal, marmonna Dwalin. Va donc là-bas et chevauche avec lui. C'est manifestement ce que tu veux faire.

\- Non, si je ne suis pas autorisé à avoir mon autre moitié avec moi, Oncle Thorin ne devrait pas être autorisé à être fleur bleue avec la sienne, dit Fili en roulant des yeux. Et tu sais très bien que ça va très vite devenir exaspérant.

\- Exact : c'est moi qui irai chevaucher avec Bilbon, commença Dwalin. »

Mais Thorin reculait déjà dans les rangs. Le voyant, Dril adressa un joyeux signe de la main à Bilbon et chevaucha vers l'avant, tandis que Dwalin retournait derrière les deux. En partie pour les couvrir tous les deux, mais Thorin avait le sentiment que Dwalin les séparerait s'ils devenaient trop 'fleur bleue'.

« Salut, lui dit Bilbon en lui souriant largement. »

Le sourire de Thorin s'agrandit.

« Salut.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste revenir et te dire ça. »

Si c'était possible, le sourire de Bilbon s'élargit encore.

« Eh bien je suis content que tu l'aies fait. J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Même si nous chevauchons ensemble dans la même compagnie. »

C'était certainement à la limite de ce que son fils-sœur considérerait comme exaspérant. Thorin ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup.

« Alors je vais devoir remédier à cela immédiatement, dit-il à voix basse. »

Les yeux de Bilbon s'assombrirent un petit peu. Thorin se pencha encore plus près, observant le bout de la langue de Bilbon tracer sa lèvre inférieure. Les autres autour d'eux disparurent et il n'y eut que son mari, ses boucles décoiffées par le vent, son nez un peu rougi par le soleil, de petites taches dorées sur le visage que Thorin voulait absolument embrasser. Il adorait les taches de rousseur de Bilbon, adorait les tracer du bout des doigts-

« D'accord, ça suffit, dit Dwalin. »

Il poussa son cheval entre celui de Thorin et celui de Bilbon. Thorin lança un regard noir à son cousin, mais Dwalin ne bougeait pas.

« Retourne à l'avant de la ligne. Je ne vais _pas_ te regarder jouer les séducteurs avec ton mari. Allez.

\- Fermez les yeux, alors, dit Bilbon. »

Thorin ricana quand Dwalin reporta son regard noir et insistant vers le hobbit. Bilbon le lui rendit, bien qu'il manque de chaleur.

« Je suis sérieux.

\- Je suis sérieux aussi, dit fermement Dwalin. Nous ne sommes qu'à une demi-journée de Dain. Si vous commencez à traîner, tous les deu _x,_ nous n'y serons pas avant demain, et franchement, je préférerais y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Cependant, Thorin n'était pas ravi de devoir acquiescer, surtout qu'il éloignait Thorin d'un hobbit à l'air _vraiment_ succulent, qui le regardait encore avec des yeux séducteurs. Il y avait des jours où Thorin se souvenait à quel point son mari était beau et séduisant, et aujourd'hui, Bilbon ressemblait au plus grand trésor sur lequel il avait jamais eu le plaisir de poser les yeux. Cela lui donnait envie de tirer Bilbon de son cheval et dans les bras de Thorin.

Peut-être Dwalin avait-il plus raison qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

« Plus tôt on arrivera chez Dain, plus tôt tu pour _ras l_ 'avoir, dit directement Dwalin. »

Bilbon roula des yeux, bien trop habitué à Dwalin depuis le temps pour être gêné. Cependant, ses joues rosirent un peu, et Thorin sourit largement.

« Un point valide, dit Thorin. »

Il retourna vers l'avant. Fili secoua la tête mais eut un rapide sourire. Même Gimli ne se plaignait pas, disant quelque chose comme 'plus qu'une demi-journée'. Thorin avait envie de le dire avec lui. Plus qu'une demi-journée, et il pourrait avoir Bilbon pour lui.

Même si ça voulait dire grimper dans les montagnes, comme ils le faisaient maintenant. Le chemin était raide et rempli de cailloux partout, et leurs chevaux agiles et rapides avaient eux-mêmes du mal de temps en temps.

« Tout doux, murmura Thorin. »

Il flatta le flanc de son cheval. Ils retrouveraient des pierres dans leurs barbes, tellement les objets volaient sous les coups de pied. Enfin, mieux valait une pierre dans une barbe qu'une pierre dans un sabot. C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Il jeta un regard à Bilbon quand il fut près du sommet, juste pour vérifier qu'il gérait la pente ardue, et fronça les sourcils. Bilbon était à l'arrière, avec Dwalin ralentissant rapidement son cheval pour le rejoindre. Aucun des deux n'avait l'air content.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Leur demanda Nori. »

Cela fit s'arrêter tous les autres.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? Demanda Bilbon. On aurait dit- »

L'éboulement fut soudain. Le cheval de Bilbon se cabra face aux rochers, manquant de l'éjecter.

« Bilbon ! Cria Thorin. »

Mais sa voix fut perdue dans le grondement de la terre et le terrible son des rochers en train de tomber, de s'écraser, bloquant le chemin. De la poussière s'éleva partout, et Fili toussa, essayant de respirer. Thorin lutta pour voir à travers le brouillard, cherchant désespérément à entendre une réponse par-dessus le bruit.

Enfin ça s'arrêta, seuls de petits cailloux rebondissaient sur les rochers en cliquetant comme les pièces d'or sur une pile de trésor. Thorin incita son cheval à redescendre le chemin avant même qu'il ne puisse voir correctement. Son cœur battait un staccato, tambourinant dans sa poitrine. _Bilbon, Bilbon, Bilbon..._

Il atteignit le mur de pierre, et cria à nouveau :

« Bilbon ! »

Le mur était trop grand pour voir par-dessus, bien trop grand pour le franchir d'un saut avec le cheval. Ils allaient devoir escalader, c'était certain.

« Bilbon !

\- Nous sommes là ! Cria une voix. »

Tho _rin laissa échapper u_ n soupir tremblant.

« Nous sommes là ! Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Mieux, maintenant que tu réponds, dit Fili à côté de Thorin. Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?

\- A part les rochers sur notre route, on va bien, grogna Dwalin. Pas certain qu'on puisse les bouger, maintenant que je vois combien il y en a. »

Ils étaient assez nombreux pour désespérer davantage Thorin à chaque minute. Trop pour les bouger, même avec le nombre de nains présents. Il y avait aussi la peur supplémentaire que s'ils les bougeaient, ils risquaient de démarrer un nouvel éboulement au passage. Il grinça des dents, sa joie de tout à l'heure entièrement disparue.

« Est-ce qu'on a croisé d'autres chemins à travers la montagne ? Appela-t-il. Dwalin, est-ce que tu en as vus ?

\- Pas que je me souvienne. Mais il doit y avoir un autre chemin pour monter.

\- Je peux faire le tour rapidement et en trouver un, offrit Nori. Ce ne sera pas long.

\- Emmenez l'un des autres gardes avec vous-

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Thorin tourna immédiatement la tête vers le mur de pierres en entendant la voix de Bilbon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que quoi ? Demanda Fili. Mon Oncle ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Bilbon ? Appela Thorin. »

Un malaise grandissait dans ses entrailles.

Il reçut une réponse, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Ni celle qu'il voulait.

« Dégagez de- !

\- Lâchez- _moi_ ! »

Les bruits d'une bagarre atteignirent ses oreilles, et Thorin réalisa soudain que non seulement il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'impliquait pas seulement Dwalin _e_ t Bilbon, mais qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas essayer.

« Bilbon ! Cria-t-il. Bilbon ! »

Il déplaça son cheval plus près du mur de pierres, préparé à l'escalader quoi qu'il en coûte. Bilbon était de l'autre côté, sous _attaque,_ et il n'y avait personne d'autre à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Il n'y avait eu que leur petit groupe depuis deux jours, et maintenant quelqu'un se battait avec Dwalin et Bilbon, et il devait être de l'autre côté des rochers. Il devait y être _tout de suite_.

Un cri étouffé, immédiatement suivi par une exclamation.

« _Dwalin_ ! »

Ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se hisser sur le mur. Fili _c_ ria son nom, mais Thorin avait déjà les doigts enfoncés dans les pierres. L'une d'entre elles glissa, menaçant d'écraser ses doigts et sa tête. Il ne voulait pas être prudent, il ne voulait pas aller aussi lentement qu'il le faudrait, il _devait f_ ranchir le mur immédiatement.

« _Thorin_ !

\- Là, il y a un c _hemin_ qui fait le tour ! Cria Nori depuis le sommet. »

Au même instant, le cri de terreur de Bilbon envoya un frisson de peur dans le cœur de Thorin. Thorin retomba sur son cheval et s'élança à la suite de Nori tandis qu'il les menait en haut de la colline afin de redescendre par un plus petit chemin. Son cheval glissa plusieurs f _ois ma_ is ne se laissa pas décourager, sentant son urgence, sa peur grandissante. _Tiens bon, Bilbon. J'arrive._

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout du petit chemin et se retrouvèrent à quelques pas seulement de la base de leur chemin d'origine.

« Bilbon ! Cria Thorin. »

Il monta le chemin au galop avec son cheval.

Il avait disparu. Dwalin, aussi. Personne d'autre n'était là.

Fili passa le tournant avec son cheval, ses yeux se _portant partout._

 _« Où sont-il_ _ _s__? Demanda-t-il. Nous n'avons pas mis plus de quelques secondes ! »

Thorin ne pouvait parler, la peur resserrant sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine parler. Était-ce seulement quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il avait légèrement taquiné Bilbon, et que la promesse de ce soir était tout ce qu'il voulait ? Et maintenant son mari s'était volatilisé, et son cousin, aussi. Leurs chevaux, leurs affaires, tout avait disparu.

Il y avait des signes de lutte, maintenant que Thorin regardait. Le sol était retourné, et il y avait des taches qui étaient sombres dans la poussière. Du sang. Il déglutit et lutta pour rester calme. Bilbon avait besoin qu'il reste calme.

« Je les écorcherai, quand je trouverai qui a fait ça, gronda Gimli. Ils ne peuvent pas être loin.

\- Beaucoup de vallées entre les rochers, dit Dril d'un ton de regret. Ils auraient pu nous échapper.

\- Pour quoi ? Demanda Fili, éberlué. Qui pouvait savoir que nous serions là ? À moins que vous ne pensiez que c'était un groupe de voleurs. »

Non, ce n'étaient pas des voleurs. Maintenant que Thorin regardait vraiment le nombre massif de pierres éparpillées sur le chemin, il voyait l'intention derrière. Cet éboulement n'avait pas été naturel. Il aurait parié sa couronne qu'il avait été démarré par quelqu'un plus haut, quelqu'un qui n'était plus là, mais il leva quand même les yeux pour vérifier. Quelqu'un avait voulu diviser le groupe, les séparer afin de les attaquer et les enlever.

« Ils n'ont pas de vallées et de montagnes comme ça dans les Collines de Fer, dit sombrement Nori. »

Thorin s'arrêta. Exiger qu'ils viennent aux Montagnes Grises. Insister pour les voir le plus tôt possible. Tout ça pour enlever le mari et le cousin de Thorin et les utiliser comme monnaie d'échange pour ce que voulait Dain.

« Il ne ferait pas ça, dit Fili. »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui.

« N'est-ce pas, mon Oncle ?

\- Autrefois, il ne l'aurait pas fait, dit Thorin. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les rênes jusqu'à ce que le cuir lui morde la peau.

« Maintenant je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui passe dans la tête de mon cousin. »

Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt, cependant.

« Étalez-vous rapidement, essayez de voir si vous apercevez du mouvement, dit-il. Puis nous chevaucherons vers Dain. »

Si Dain était derrière tout ça, il allait le regretter. Personne ne prenait Bilbon, ne prenait Dwalin, et ne pouvait s'attendre à vivre. Personne ne mettait la main sur son mari et gardait ledit appendice.

 _Personne._

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour déterminer que ceux qui avaient pris Bilbon et Dwalin s'étaient volatilisés. Cela ne fit qu'encourager Thorin. Il ne pouvait maintenant se baser que sur le comportement suspect de son cousin et la soudaine perte planifiée de son mari et de son cousin.

« Nous chevauchons _,_ ordonna-t-il. »

La fureur brûlait dans ses veines. Il les retrouverait. Il le _ferait._

Si Dain touchait à un cheveu de leur tête, s'il osait seulement toucher Bilbon, il tuerait son cousin sans hésitation.Tandis qu'ils se préparaient à escalader de nouveau la montagne, Gimli demanda :

« Vous croyez qu'on arrivera avant la tombée de la nuit ? »

Ils arriveraient bien avant que le ciel ne s'assombrisse, s _'il a_ vait son mot à dire. Thorin se contenta de ramener son cheval sur le plus petit chemin et franchit la crête. Bien que la brise et l'air plus froid de la montagne le tiraillent, sa rage lui tenait assez chaud pour qu'il continue toute la journée.

Il avait un époux à retrouver.

(-)

A peine le sommet du sac fut-il relâché que Bilbon se débattait, griffant et donnant des coups de poing et de pied de son mieux. Une main le saisit par la nuque pour le calmer, et Bilbon réussit à tirer le bras en avant afin d'enfoncer profondément ses dents dans la peau. Avec un cri de surprise le propriétaire de la main le lâcha, seulement pour lui donner une gifle avec le dos de la main qui le fit sortir du sac. Bilbon marqua à peine une pause pour s'ébrouer avant de se lever et de courir, son esprit enregistrant les petits détails : des pierres, du feu, la nuit, plus d'une personne dans la petite zone.

Et l'une d'elles était juste derrière lui.

« Oh non, sûrement pas, dit une voix acérée. »

Et Bilbon trouva une main enroulée dans ses cheveux quelques secondes avant d'être tiré vers l'arrière. Il poussa un cri et atterrit sur le dos, la main refusant sans pitié de se relâcher. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se faisait tirer en arrière par ses boucles, et la douleur était tellement énorme que des larmes brûlèrent dans ses yeux, et son désespoir de se libérer était en guerre contre l'envie de suivre la main afin de diminuer la douleur.

Au final, cela n'eut pas d'importance.

« La prochaine fois, quand je te dirai d'ouvrir le sac dans la cage, essaye _d'écouter_ , dit d'un ton mordant la voix assortie à la main. »

Bilbon se retrouva soudain jeté en arrière sur une surface froide et plate. Quelque chose de bruyant se déclencha près de son oreille, et il s'en éloigna instinctivement. Il frappa quelque chose de large et humide, et il fit volte-face, son cœur battant dans sa gorge.

Dwalin. Dwalin, qui saignait fortement de la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Bilbon remarqua _à peine l_ es barreaux autour d'eux et tira plutôt le nain vers lui.

« Dwalin, réveillez-vous, dit-il d'une voix urgente en le secouant. »

Dwalin n'émit pas un son.

« Dwalin !

\- A quel point tu l'as frappé fort, Arius ? Demanda la voix de la main. »

Une nouvelle voix répondit, basse et détendue.

« Assez fort. Il n'arrêtait pas de viser ma gorge. Il n'était pas censé y avoir un garde du corps. C'était censé être le roi et la petite chose ici. »

Thorin. Bilbon se força à maintenir son attention sur Dwalin, mais ses oreilles étaient concentrées sur la discussion derrière lui. Dwalin respirait, au moins, comme une personne endormie. Il irait bien. Une migraine monstrueuse, supposa-t-il, mais Dwalin irait bien. Bilbon poussa un soupir de soulagement silencieux.

« Cette 'petite chose' est Bilbon Sacquet, dit une voix qui semblait endolorie. Et il a des _dents._ »

Bilbon se figea en entendant son nom.

« Et il est intelligent, dit la voix de la main. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Sacquet ? »

Lentement Bilbon se retourna pour faire face à ses kidnappeurs, car c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, car ils avaient chevauché pendant _d_ es heures et des heures tandis qu'il rebondissait dans le sac où ils l'avaient fourré. Et maintenant il allait pouvoir voir par lui-même de qui il s'agissait.

Trois hommes se tenaient au-delà des barreaux de la cage de fer, illuminés par le feu de camp derrière eux. L'un d'eux l'observait avec des yeux cruels et calculateurs, et Bilbon songea qu'il avait l'air vaguement familier. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus courts que Bilbon ne s'y était attendu, étant donné son âge, juste assez longs pour les mettre derrière ses oreilles. Il était grand et il était mince, élancé, et probablement très rapide. Cette information fut mise de côté tandis que Bilbon se tournait vers les autres.

Il y en avait un habillé dans une tunique rouge avec un pantalon noir et étroit, ses cheveux noirs de jais et pendant en tresse dans son dos. Il regardait Bilbon comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, et en travers de son dos se trouvaient un arc et un carquois. Archer. Probablement très doué. Mieux valait supposer le pire dans une situation pareille. Il semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que l'autre.

Le dernier, agrippant encore son bras en sang que Bilbon avait mordu, avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune, peut-être l'âge d'Éomund. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et sales, et il fixait Bilbon comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un hobbit auparavant. C'était presque un regard admiratif, et Bilbon recula, son attention étant peut-être la plus dérangeante de toutes.

« Si tu portais ta veste, Donys, tu n'aurais pas été mordu, dit celui en rouge. »

Bilbon reconnut la voix comme appartenant au nommé Arius. Ça faisait deux noms, au moins. Rien pour celui avec la voix acérée qui était manifestement le chef.

Comme s'il entendait les pensées de Bilbon, l'aîné fit un pas en avant et offrit une révérence moqueuse.

« Pardonnez-moi, _votre_ _majesté,_ pour notre impertinence. Je suis Caledon, l'aîné des trois frères. »

Il étira le 'e' de son nom dans un 'eh' qui semblait presque dédaigneux. Ça lui allait bien.

« Voici Arius, et voici Adidonys, notre cadet. Vos dents le connaissent bien, je crois.

\- C'est juste 'Donys', marmonna Donys. Et oui, je con _nais_ __ _très bi_ en ses dents.

\- Si vous ne m'aviez pas agrippé d'une façon si terrible, je ne vous aurais pas mordu, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Bilbon. Mais vous devrez me pardonner je ne suis pas certain de quelles sont les bonnes manières quand quelqu'un vous _kidnappe._

\- Oh, mais le hobbit _a_ des griffes, s'émerveilla Caledon avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'avais entendu des rumeurs, mais c'est très différent de l'apprendre en personne. Je me demande si nous entendrons certaines de vos remarques pleines de répartie également, ou vos pensée _s intel_ ligentes. Il serait plaisant d'avoir un adversaire égal pour une fois. »

Bilbon se contenta d _e le_ fusiller du regard. Caledon déplaça enfin paresseusement son regard vers Arius.

« Si le hobbit est plus gracieux et fait preuve de _bonnes manières_ , tu peux le nourrir. Sinon, il ferait bien de rester silencieux cette nuit. Nous avons une distance à couvrir demain. »

Arius se contenta de hocher la tête et partit chercher un sac. Donys continua de fixer Bilbon jusqu'à ce que Caledon _le_ __ _frappe_ à l'arrière de la tête.

« Bouge, gronda Caledon. »

Le soudain passage d'humoristique à dangereux poussa Bilbon à s'éloigner lentement des barreaux de la cage. Il n'était pas quelqu'un à contrarier, c'était certain. Non, il était un homme qui promettait quelque chose et le faisait ensuite.

Peu de temps après ça, Arius revint et lança deux morceaux de pain plat entre les barreaux.

« Mangez ça, dit-il. »

Bilbon les saisit rapidement avant qu'Arius n'ait le temps de les reprendre. L'homme ne dit pas un mot après cela, il se contenta de se lever et de partir.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas pourris et n'avaient pas une odeur étrange, Bilbon retourna rapidement auprès de Dwalin. Le nain n'était toujours pas réveillé, et Bilbon redoutait la force avec laquelle il avait été frappé.

« On va bien, murmura-t-il. »

Dwalin n'apprécierait pas le mensonge, mais ici et maintenant, c'était autant pour Bilbon que pour lui.

« J'ai du pain, si vous vous réveillez. Sinon, je suis certain que mon appétit de hobbit va prendre le dessus et que je vais manger les deux morceaux. Alors vous feriez mieux de vous réveiller. »

Dwalin ne dit pas un mot. Bilbon se remit lentement à genoux, l'adrénaline quittant brusquement son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille rien d'autre que s'endormir ici et maintenant. La cage n'était pas grande, juste assez pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur ses pieds et se mettre à genoux et ramper de façon presque confortable. Dwalin aurait plus de problèmes, mais au moins ils pouvaient bouger. C'était un avantage, aussi petit soit-il.

Le pain s'avéra être sec, si sec qu'il faillit se casser les dents sur la première bouchée. Cependant, c'était de la nourriture, et l'estomac de Bilbon fut reconnaissant de la maigre offrande après des heures sans rien. Il avait un peu de viande sèche dans sa bourse qu'il avait eu l'intention d'échanger avec Fili contre les fruits secs qu'il savait que Dernwyn avait emballés pour lui. Ils auraient festoyé ce soir, il en était certain, peu importe à quel point Dain aurait pu détester Thorin pour une raison quelconque.

Thorin. Ses yeux brûlèrent pour une nouvelle raison, et il agrippa le pain comme si c'était sa dernière corde de sécurité. Il pouvait entendre la peur dans la voix de Thorin tandis que son mari criait son nom, pendant que Bilbon luttait pour se libérer. Il avait vu Dwalin tomber, avait crié son nom, puis avait vu le sac venir vers lui tandis qu'il était maintenu. Il avait crié le nom de Thorin une dernière fois, puis tout avait été noir et restrictif et contenait à peine assez d'air. Ils avaient relâché le sommet du sac un peu plus tard, juste assez pour que l'air passe. Mais c'était tout.

Et maintenant il était là, sans Thorin, Dwalin blessé, à manger du pain sec avec ses trois kidnappeurs rassemblés autour du feu. Bilbon était reconnaissant, supposa-t-il, que le temps soit chaud, qu'on soit presque en été.

Un léger bruit le fit se retourner. C'était Donys, le bras enveloppé dans un linge, et il déposait une tasse près du bord de la cage.

« C'est juste de l'eau, dit-il. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir soif. »

C'était plus de gentillesse que Bilbon n'en avait attendue, étant donné qu'il avait mordu l'homme assez fort.

« Merci, dit-il doucement. Um, désolé pour. Eh bien. »

Est-ce qu'il présentait vraiment ses excuses à son kidnappeur ?

Donys haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'arrive juste pas à y croire. Le grand Bilbon Sacquet, juste ici. C'est... c'est formidable. Vous êtes tellement plus beau que je ne le croyais. Pas du tout comme les nains ou les hommes. »

Il y avait de nouveau cet air d'admiration sur son visage, mettant Bilbon assez mal à l'aise pour lui donner envie de se cacher derrière Dwalin.

« Oui, eh bien, merci encore, dit-il rapidement. »

Donys se mordit la lèvre et tendit la main vers la cage, ses doigts se tendant gentiment vers lui, et le cœur de Bilbon commença à tambouriner.

« Donys ! Va chercher du bois pour le feu ! »

Donys recula sa main et se leva, retournant vers le feu avec une pile de bâtons sous le bras. Bilbon ne réalisa pas qu'il haletait jusqu'à ce que le monde commence à tourner sous l'effet du manque d'oxygène. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Donys aurait fait, mais l'idée que quiconque en-dehors de sa famille et ses amis le touche à ce moment était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« 'lbon ? »

Bilbon tourna brusquement la tête vers Dwalin, dont les yeux commençaient lentement à s'ouvrir.

« Du calme, murmura Bilbon. Tout va bien, vous allez bien. »

Il reprit conscience bien que plus vite que Bilbon n'avait cru qu'il le ferait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour mesurer ce qui se passait avant de se tourner vers Bilbon.

« Z'êtes blessé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ils nous ont laissé du pain- »

Dwalin le saisit par le bras, et au lieu de la peur qu'il avait ressentie quand Donys avait tendu la main vers lui, Bilbon se sentit seulement réconforté.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? Répéta-t-il. »

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre.

« Pas gravement, admit-il enfin. Je n'ai pas été assommé. »

Il avait encore l'impression que sa tête était en feu, cependant, et ses bras étaient douloureux d'avoir été épinglés si durement quelques heures plus tôt. Cependant, il était à peu près certain que Dwalin avait subi le pire.

Ce n'était pas l'avis du nain, à en juger par son regard étréci. Il passa la main sur le visage de Bilbon, cherchant rapidement des blessures, et Bilbon grimaça quand ses doigts passèrent sur son oreille.

« Pas gravement, hein ? Dit Dwalin, pince-sans-rire.

\- C'est une égratignure, dit Bilbon. J'ai connu pire.

\- Ne me le rappelez pas. »

Dwalin le laissa enfin tranquille, cependant, et s'assit autant qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais après un peu d'aide de Bilbon, ils réussirent à mettre Dwalin sur le flanc, les pieds vers le fond de la cage. Il y avait encore assez de place pour Bilbon quand ils eurent terminé. De plus, s'ils ouvraient la porte de la cage, Dwalin aurait une meilleure chance de se pousser dehors rapidement.

Non que Bilbon pense à s'échapper pour le moment. Non, il pensait plus à survivre. S'échapper pourrait venir plus tard, quand il connaîtrait les motivations. Quand il saurait jusqu'où iraient les kidnappeurs pour les garder, ou s'ils seraient prêts à les blesser pour prouver un argument.

« Là, dit Bilbon. »

Il tendit à Dwalin le second morceau de pain.

« Il y a de l'eau ici, aussi, si le pain est trop dur.

\- C'est une gentillesse que je n'attendais pas, dit Dwalin. »

Cela rappela Donys à Bilbon. Il ne put retenir le frisson à temps, et Dwalin le fixa immédiatement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il. Et je n'arrêterai pas de demander, alors n'essayez même pas. »

Non, il le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce que Bilbon lui dise. Aussi obstiné que l'était Thorin, la plupart du temps, et penser à son époux lui fit mal à l'intérieur. Il parla donc rapidement à Dwalin des trois kidnappeurs, leurs noms et leurs attributs, comment ils travaillaient ensemble, et enfin, de Donys et son étrange fascination pour Bilbon.

Dwalin devint plus sombre à chaque élément qu'il entendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse enfin signe à Bilbon de se taire.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Vous restez derrière moi et vous me laissez parler, d'accord ? J'ai assez d'expérience militaire avec les négociations. Surtout parce qu'ils vous connaissent tous, et qu'au moins l'un d'eux a l'œil sur vous, pour quelque fichue raison que ce soit. »

Bilbon hocha une tête tremblante.

« Mais je serai juste derrière vous. Je ne les laisserai pas s'en prendre à vous, non plus. »

Lentement Dwalin commença à sourire.

« Si vous n'aviez pas fini Mari du Roi, je vous aurais recruté pour la Garde. Vous et votre cœur de mithril.

\- J'aurais été horrible. Je ne peux pas prendre une vie. »

Pas à moins que son mari ne soit menacé. Là, Bilbon prenait apparemment des vies très facilement. Cela le secouait encore, certains soirs, de se souvenir d'avoir plongé l'épée dans la poitrine de Rutar, d'avoir poignardé Caila de toutes ses forces. Même si c'était Dis qui avait pris la tête de la femme, il avait quand même enfoncé Orcrist avec l'intention de tuer.

« Je sais ça. Je vous aurais quand même voulu dans la Garde. »

Bilbon sourit enfin.

« ç'aurait été un honneur, dit-il. »

Et il s'inclina de son mieux. Dwalin roula des yeux et le repoussa gentiment, et Bilbon eut un léger rire. Des voix acérées derrière eux les firent se figer, mais personne ne vint vers la cage. C'était juste Caledon, qui criait sur Donys pour une raison quelconque.

« Frères, hein ? Demanda Dwalin. »

Bilbon hocha la tête.

« Il y a une hiérarchie évidente, c'est certain. Même si vous ne m'aviez pas dit à quoi il ressemblait, j'aurais pu désigner Caledon quand même. Et je ne l'aime pas, pas du tout.

\- Il est dangereux, acquiesça Bilbon. Il me fait penser à... à Caila. »

Ses yeux vifs et son rire maniaque, sa détermination, ses tentatives désespérées de tuer Thorin-

Dwalin le poussa de la jambe, presque tendrement, et ce fut assez pour tirer Bilbon de ses souvenirs.

« Si vous lui faisiez la même chose qu'à Caila, je ne serais pas contre. »

Autant pour la tendresse.

« Et je vais devoir vous rediriger vers le fait que je ne prends pas vraiment de vies.

\- Fallait essayer. »

Dwalin s'interrompit pour prendre une bouchée du pain. Il fit la grimace en sentant à quel point il était dur, mais continua de manger.

« D'ailleurs, Thorin ne vous laissera pas faire. Pas quand il a une chance de le faire d'abord. »

Oh, voilà une bien belle image. Thorin, chevauchant à la rescousse, habillé dans sa tenue de combat. Il trancherait à travers eux comme s'ils étaient du papier, et ensuite il serait là, tirant Bilbon hors de la cage et s'accrochant fermement à lui. Ce fut assez pour lui donner l'impression que sa poitrine avait été enfoncée, tant il voulait désespérément que Thorin _soit_ juste _là._

« Il nous retrouvera, dit Dwalin. »

Bilbon hocha fermement la tête.

« Il le fera. Et Mahal leur vienne en aide quand mon mari sera là.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire, dit sombrement Dwalin. »

Puis il poussa Bilbon à finir son pain, et à eux deux ils finirent le pain et la tasse d'eau. Dwalin insista pour que Bilbon essaye au moins de dormir, et _ils se r_ ecroquevillèrent ensemble, Dwalin gardant un bras sur Bilbon. Cela donna à Bilbon l'impression d'être un petit frère, bien protégé et hors de danger.

Cela lui permit de glisser dans le sommeil pour la nuit.

(-)

 **Voilà ! Vous avez les débuts du crush de Donys sur Bilbon, et un peu de bromance Bilbon/Dwalin. Et du suspense. Et de l'angst. Et un peu de romance et d'humour au début. Que demande le peuple ?**


	4. Reprends mon coeur en cage - Partie 2

**Chapitre 2 : Des chemins qui ne vont nulle part**

 **Résumé : Thorin se rue vers Dain mais ne trouve aucune réponse.**

 **Dwalin et Bilbon tentent de s'échapper avec peu de succès.**

 **Et Ori ne peut rien faire quand la nouvelle du kidnapping atteint enfin Erebor.**

(-)

Ils étaient à peine arrivés que Thorin était descendu de son cheval, et se ruait vers les portes du hall.

« Il fera un trou dedans, si vous n'ouvrez pas ces portes assez vite, lança Dril. »

Il avait l'intention d'avertir le garde nain devant le hall. Bien sûr, il lança cela un peu trop tard, puisque Thorin était déjà aux portes.

Oups. Une erreur de sa part, vraiment.

Les portes furent ouvertes si violemment qu'elles se cognèrent contre les murs et essayèrent de se refermer. Fili les garda ouvertes avec sa propre force, et aussi en colère que soit l'héritier, Fili était loin d'être aussi enragé que Thorin. Dril n'était pas certain d'avoir déjà vu son roi aussi furieux, aussi puissant auparavant. Il méritait de l'être, si ce Seigneur Dain avait vraiment enlevé Bilbon pour négocier. Dril aurait quelques mots pour lui aussi, et par mots il voulait dire poings.

Qui ferait du mal à Bilbon ?Qui oserait faire du mal au plus grand être vivant qui ait jamais vécu ? Non seulement en tant que Porteur de l'Anneau, mais en tant que Mari du Roi, la personne la plus gentille que Dril ait jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer ? Il les avait _tous_ sauvés, juste parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire, et pourtant chaque jour il sortait et parlait avec les nains du commun, échangeait des recettes et profitait des ragots et était devenu l'ami de Dril et Hril comme s'ils étaient du même niveau que lui ?

Oh Hril allait être _furieux_ quand il le découvrirait. Dril décida qu'il garderait un coup de poing pour son cousin, histoire qu'il ne se sente pas exclu. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était resté en arrière à Erebor.. _._

 _Un nain au_ bout du couloir se tenait avec plusieurs autres, tous habillés dans des tenues royales ou nobles. Celui au milieu ressemblait beaucoup à Thorin, de bien des façons, des traits du visage aux cheveux noirs. Il était un peu plus mince que Thorin, cepen _dant, u_ n peu plus petit de plusieurs manières. Il sembla aussi un peu surpris de la façon dont Thorin avançait vers lui.

« Tu es arrivé plus vite que je ne l'attendais, cousin, dit le nain, confirmant qu'il était Dain.

\- Où est-il ? Gronda Thorin. Dis-moi où est mon mari, et j'épargnerai ta vie. »

Les gardes dans les coins s'avancèrent à la défense de leur seigneur, mais Dril se contenta de lever sa lance et de la tendre vers les côtés, gardant Thorin bien protégé. Si Dain avait enlevé Bilbon et Dwalin, il méritait ce moment.

« Ton mari ? Bilbon ? Dit Dain. »

Fili intervint avant que Dril n'en ait le temps.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il te donne la liberté de t'adresser à lui de cette façon, son nom est _votre majesté_ ou _Porteu_ _r de l'Anneau_. Et tu n'as pas répondu à la question de mon oncle. »

Thorin était pratiquement sur Dain à ce stade, et Dril vit une peur véritable monter dans les yeux de Dain.

« Où est mon mari ? Dit Thorin. »

Sa voix était si basse que Dril pouvait à peine l'entendre, en-dehors de la rage qui semblait enflammer jusqu'à l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Dain se _tira de sa s_ tup _eur effray_ ée.

« Lui avoir- ? Cousin, je n'ai rien fait à ton mari. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-il ? »

Dril sentit lentement son cœur s'arrêter. Thorin refusait d'être dissuadé, mais Dril l'avait vu trébucher très légèrement sur un pas. Il savait, donc, la vérité, autant que Dril et les autres. Il refusait juste de l'accepter.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, dit Thorin. »

Il était assez proche maintenant pour agripper Dain par les pans de sa cape. Les gardes s'avancèrent tandis que Thorin attirait Dain plus près, mais Dain leva la main pour les arrêter. Thorin incendia Dain du regard jusqu'à ce que Dril craigne presque que l'autre nain ne fonde sous la chaleur de son regard.

« _Où est Bilbon_ ? »

Dain le regarda presque gentiment, et Thorin commença lentement à relâcher sa prise, les mains tremblantes.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, cousin, dit doucement Dain. Et je t'aiderai de mon mieux.

\- Mon seigneur-

\- ça attendra, dit Dain d'un ton mordant aux nobles autour de lui. Ça _attendra._ _Même si j'aime_ rais discuter avec Thorin d'affaires et de l'état de notre royaume, il est d'abord et avant tout ma famille et mon cousin. Et si quelqu'un a offensé son époux, il a offensé Thorin, et par conséquent, m'a offensé à mon tour. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

C'était une gra _nde_ démonstration de paroles, et bien que Dril ne doute pas qu'il y ait quelque sincérité derrière, c'était aussi une démonstration de pouvoir, que c'était sa bonté qu'il accordait, que c'était lui le héros. Cela fit se resserrer les doigts de Dril autour de son épée jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bois craquer. De toutes les fois pour se placer au-dessus de quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas maintenant.

Fili semblait ressentir la même chose, car le jeune gars semblait prêt à sauter sur Dain à la première occasion.

« Tout doux, murmura Nori. »

C'était juste assez fort pour que Fili et Dril entendent, et Fili poussa un petit grondement mais céda.

Thorin ne sembla même pas remarquer, tant il était perdu dans les pensées au sujet de son époux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda à nouveau Dain. Dis-moi.

\- Nous avons été attaqués sur notre route à travers les montagnes, dit enfin Fili quand il fut calme. Mon oncle et notre Capitaine de la Garde ont tous deux été saisis et enlevés, et nous ne savons pas où ni par qui. »

Il ne dit rien au sujet de l'insinuation que Dain avait été impliqué, et il ne s'excusa pas pour la supposition.

Dain semblait l'attendre, mais après de longs moments de silence se tourna vers Thorin.

« Dwalin, aussi ? Dit-il. »

Thorin ne put que hocher la tête.

« Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il n'y a pas un nombre infini de chemins sûrs à travers les montagnes. Quiconque les a enlevés aura sûrement emprunté l'un de ces chemins.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un gardant une rancune envers _vous_ ? Demanda Nori. »

Dril regarda vers Dain, et remarqua que ses joues avaient un peu rougi. Apparemment, Nori avait touché un point sensible.

« L'enlèvement du Porteur de l'Anneau et du Capitaine ne ferait rien à ma position _, d_ onc bien que ce soit une idée potentielle, c'est très improbable. »

Il semblait presque douloureux pour Dain d'admettre cela, ce que Fili apprécia, visiblement.

« Nous devons donc chercher une autre raison pour leur enlèvement. »

Bien qu'il y ait eu la paix depuis la défaite de Caila et la reprise de la Moria, elle n'était jamais garantie. Qui savait combien de gens prendraient Bilbon et Dwalin, et pour combien de raisons ?

Thorin sembla s'affaisser un peu, comme s'il pensait aux mêmes choses. Au moment suivant, cependant, il se dressait, grand et fort, et sa voix était comme le tonnerre.

« Alors nous le trouverons. Notre conversation aura besoin d'une table.

\- Pas de chaises ? Plaisanta Dain. »

Dril pouvait voir, maintenant, comment ç'avait dû être des années plus tôt : Dain suivant Thorin partout comme Kili suivait Fili, ou comme Dril avait suivi Hril. Essayant de gagner ses faveurs, de faire rire son cousin, d'être le seul que recherchait Thorin. Encore maintenant, il voulait être accepté, et cela rendit Dril très triste de voir cela.

Thorin ne répondit pas à la blague, trop concentré sur Bilbon. Dril, ressentant le besoin de dire quelque chose tandis que le sourire de Dain commençait à s'effondrer, prit la parole.

« Nan, il y a assez de nains ici pour trouver des chaises. Il faut un nain spécial pour trouver la bonne table pour une réunion. »

Dain lui offrit un bref sourire pour ça, et la tension dans la pièce s'apaisa un peu.

« Tu as toujours trouvé de bons nains pour t'entourer, cousin, et je vois que ça n'a pas changé. »

Il eut un léger rire, puis tapota Thorin sur l'épaule, redevenant sombre.

« Chercher dans le noir ne te servira pas à grand-chose. Je peux presque garantir qu'ils se seront arrêtés pour la nuit. Les montagnes sont pleines de loups et d'autres créatures aux mâchoires puissantes et aux dents acérées. Nous nous reposerons ici, puis commencerons à la première lueur.

\- Tu voudrais que je laisse mon époux-

\- Quel bien ferons-nous à Bilbon si nous ne nous reposons pas ? Interrompit Fili tandis que la rage de Thorin remontait. Aucun. Juste quelques heures. Il serait contrarié si tu ne le faisais pas. »

Ce fut comme si ces mots étaient magiques. Une minute, Thorin était déterminé et vicieusement en colère, la suivante il prenait une profonde respiration et se forçait à éloigner sa rage, n'ayant de pensées que pour Bilbon.

« A la première lueur, insista-t-il. »

Dain hocha la tête avec détermination.

« A la première lueur, cousin. Alors nous chercherons. »

(-)

Ce fut tôt dans la matinée que les kidnappeurs commencèrent de nouveau à s'affairer dans le camp. Arius, l'archer en rouge, semblait se déplacer facilement, silencieux et peu bavard. Le seul archer bavard que Dwalin ait jamais connu était Kili, et il était à peu près certain que seul Legolas pouvait le faire taire. La plupart des archers ne parlaient pas vraiment.

Donys, le plus jeune, trébuchait comme un jeune adulte le ferait, comme Kili et Fili le faisaient encore, de temps en temps, quand se lever tôt ne leur plaisait pas. Il serait le plus facile à vaincre, le moment venu. Et le moment _viendrait_. Il devait avoir environ l'âge qu'avait Aragorn, douze ans plus tôt, la première fois qu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble. Il ne voyait pas le même talent et la même détermination dans celui-là que dans le Rôdeur.

L'aîné, cependant, Caledon. Il était dangereux, et il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Cependant, ils avaient fait en sorte de nourrir à la fois Bilbon et Dwalin, et jusqu'à présent, n'avaient pas vraiment fait de mal __ _à l'_ un d'entre eux. Cela leur attirerait la faveur de Dwalin, quand ils seraient prêts à s'enfuir.

Et quand Donys s'approcherait juste un peu plus, ça arriverait.

« Sécurise-les, ordonna Caledon. Je veux que la cage soit sur la charrette. Nous sommes restés ici assez longtemps.

\- J'ai dit, je m'en _occupe,_ s'énerva Donys. »

Caledon étrécit le regard, et Donys se déplaça rapidement vers la cage, clé en main. Dwalin resta immobile, faisant mine d'être étourdi. Bilbon resta enroulé sur lui-même à côté de lui, maintenant une démonstration évidente de peur sur son visage. Sur son flanc, cependant, il agrippait l'endroit où s'était trouvée Dard. L'épée était aux mains des kidnappeurs, sans doute.

« Je ne vous f _era_ i pas de mal, dit Donys. Je dois juste m'assurer que le verrou marche. »

Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Bilbon, cependant, et Dwalin faillit gronder. Quelle que soit son obsession pour Bilbon, Dwalin en avait assez. Il garda les muscles tendus, les pieds prêts au fond de la cage.

La clé se glissa à l'intérieur. Donys tourna, fronça les sourcils quand le verrou ne s'ouvrit pas, puis tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle se libère enfin. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas beaucoup, et il fit mine de la refermer.

C'était tout ce dont Dwalin avait besoin.

Il poussa ses pieds hors de la cage et se propulsa dans la porte, se cognant contre Donys qu'il renversa. Donys glapit et trébucha en arrière, et ça en faisait un de moins. Bilbon était déjà sorti de la cage tandis que Dwalin se levait et se forçait à ignorer son vertige, ne s'étant pas tenu debout depuis si longtemps. Il avait un archer à éliminer.

Arius était déjà là, essayant de tendre son arc. Mais Dwalin avait encore l'élément de surprise, et il leva le bras droit dans la mâchoire d'Arius. L'archer esquiva, seulement pour trouver l'autre poing de Dwalin attendant sous son bras. Il trébucha en arrière, agrippant le côté de son visage, et avec une jambe Dwalin le mit au sol.

Un cri de douleur fit faire volte-face à Dwalin, qui se figea. Bilbon avait la lame de Donys dans sa main, mais elle fut rapidement lâchée lorsque Caledon, qui avait le bras autour du cou de Bilbon, colla de nouveau le bâton de métal sorti du feu contre son bras. Bilbon poussa un cri d'agonie et essaya de se libérer, mais ne réussit qu'à faire se resserrer le bras de Caledon jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air.

Caledon commença à rire, ignorant complètement Bilbon et son bras deux fois brûlé.

« Bien joué, dit-il comme s'il discutait de la météo. »

Le sang de Dwalin bouillit tandis que Bilbon continuait d'essayer de se libérer suffisamment pour respirer.

« Bien joué. Je vous ai complètement sous-estimés, tous les deux, _bien joué_.

\- Lâchez-le, dit Dwalin à voix basse. Vous n'aurez pas de lutte de ma part.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Caledon. »

Mais il resserra son bras autour de Bilbon au lieu de relâcher sa prise. Le visage de Bilbon commençait à devenir aussi rouge que sa peau brûlée, et il agrippait sans effet le bras de Caledon, essayant de respirer.

« _R_ etournez dans la cage.

\- Lâchez-le, répéta Dwalin. »

Caledon tira encore sur son bras, tirant un croassement à Bilbon. Les yeux du hobbit commençaient à se fermer, la bouche ouverte et cherchant de l'air. Le cœur de Dwalin tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était se ruer en avant et battre Caledon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un morceau de chair pour avoir seulement _touché_ Bilbon, sans parler de lui faire mal. Il était en train de le tuer, et il n'y avait rien que Dwalin puisse faire.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de discuter avec moi, dit Caledon. Retournez dans la cage.

\- Si tu le tues, nous n'avons plus de rançon, fit remarquer Donys. »

Il avait un bleu sur la joue, où Bilbon l'avait sans doute frappé.

« Cale, laisse-le respirer un peu. »

« ça dépend de notre ami ici présent, di _t Caledon_. »

Mais son regard s'étrécit et sa main continua de tenir la tige de métal brûlant.

« Retournez dans la cage et je vous le rendrai. Je le sens chercher de l'air : le lui donnerez-vous ? »

Au final, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était Bilbon ou rien, et Dwalin serait _damné_ avant de permettre qu'il arrive du mal à Bilbon. Gardant les yeux fixés sur Caledon, il bougea lentement et retourna dans la cage. Caledon continua de tenir. Les jambes de Bilbon commencèrent à céder sous lui, et ses doigts commencèrent à lâcher le bras de l'homme.

« Cale, dit Donys. »

Il semblait presque désespéré.

D'un mouvement rapide l'homme lança Bilbon vers la cage. Bilbon _comm_ ença à inspirer de l'air, prenant de grandes goulées à chaque respiration. Il toussa et s'étrangla, et tandis qu'il essayait de ramper vers la cage, Caledon s'avança pour l'y pousser. Dwalin saisit le bras de Bilbon et le hissa dans la cage, aussi loin que Dwalin pouvait le tirer.

Caledon sourit, comme s'il avait reçu le plus beau cadeau possible.

« Bien, dit-il joyeusement. Bien joué. Vous avez regagné un peu de souper pour ça. »

Puis il claqua la porte de la cage, et d'un geste fit volte-face et gifla Donys. Donys fixa le sol, les joues rouges, les yeux partout sauf vers Caledon.

« Et tu as perdu le tien, gronda l'homme. Verrouille la cage cette fois. _Vite._ »

Dwalin ne respira même pas quand Donys s'avança et ferma la cage.

« Arius, appela Caledon. »

Arius s'avança avec des crochets, de longues choses terribles qui poussèrent Dwalin à s'agripper encore plus à Bilbon. Mais ils furent mis dans les bords de la cage, et entre Arius et Caledon, la cage fut tirée le long d'une rampe et hissée dans une petite charrette, puis r _apideme_ nt couverte d'un tissu épais. Cela plongea la cage dans des ténèbres presque complètes jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à quitter les zones rocheuses pour entrer dans une zone vaguement ensoleillée. Cela permit à Dwalin de voir Bilbon, juste assez pour saisir la grimace de douleur.

« Laissez-moi voir, dit doucement Dwalin. »

La charrette eut un cahot, et Bilbon ravala un gémissement quand cela secoua son bras.

« Bilbon. »

Bilbon avança lentement son bras roussi. Pas roussi, mais brûlé, assez pour que Dwalin sente encore la chaleur qui en sortait. Il fit une grimace et commença à chercher son maillot de corps, le tissu le plus proche qu'il avait. Avec une déchirure rapide il eut assez de tissu pour couvrir la blessure.

« Doucement, murmura-t-il. »

Où était la tasse ?

Là, encore dans le coin de la cage. Il trempa le tissu dans l'eau et l'essora de son mieux. Si elle était assez propre pour la boire, elle était assez propre pour aider avec une blessure.

Bilbon sursauta quand il toucha les brûlures avec le tissu frais, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

« Vous voulez le reste de l'eau pour votre gorge ? Demanda Dwalin au bout d'un long silence.

\- Nous n'en aurons peut-être pas d'autre, dit Bilbon d'une voix rauque. Il faut l'économiser. »

Dwalin détestait vraiment quand Bilbon était logique.

« Est-ce que je vous ai dit à quel point je déteste ça quand vous êtes intelligent ? Râla-t-il. »

Il obtint enfin un petit sourire pour ça, et Dwalin essaya de ne pas être trop ravi pour ça. Si Bilbon pouvait encore sourire, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal.

Même si la brûlure elle-même avait l'air mauvaise. Son avant-bras était rouge et irrité, la peau tordue et abîmée par la chaleur. Deux fois il avait appuyé le métal contre le bras de Bilbon, et ça se voyait. Au moins l'eau était fraîche.

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas marché tout à fait comme on l'espérait, dit Bilbon en serrant les dents. »

Dwalin renifla.

« Non, pas tout à fait. Presque, cela dit. »

Une deuxième tentative ne se passerait pas bien pour eux. Caledon serait bien trop attentif, maintenant. Non, la prochaine tentative devrait être discrète et silencieuse. Et ils devraient attendre un moment. Ils devraient attendre un très long moment pour ça.

« C'était notre dernier souffle. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Notre quoi ?

\- Dernier souffle. Le dernier souffle du guerrier, comme on appelle ça. Vous prenez une grande inspiration, puis vous plongez. Vous ne vous retenez pas, vous n'hésitez pas. C'est votre dernière chance de vous battre, et vous devez la prendre.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un nom pour les choses impulsives et mortelles que vous faites ? Dit Bilbon d'un ton presque incrédule. »

Il était clair que le hobbit cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, que toute conversation valait mieux que penser à où ils étaient.

Dwalin lui lança un regard noir, auquel le hobbit s'était certainement attendu.

« Pas _mortelles._ J'ai eu beaucoup de derniers souffles, et je suis toujours là, pas vrai ? Ça m'a sauvé la vie quelques fois. Il faut arrêter de réfléchir et juste _agir._ Faire confiance à vos instincts.

\- Des _moment_ s impulsifs et téméraires, contra Bilbon. »

Dwalin roula des yeux, et même dans la faible lumière que leur donnait le soleil, Bilbon p _ut_ le voir. Il répondit avec un soufflement amusé. La cage fut silencieuse un moment, puis Bilbon reprit la parole.

« Quand même, au moins nous savons pourquoi, maintenant. Ou du moins, nous savons ce qu'ils veulent. »

Dwalin fronça les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? »

Bilbon réussit à afficher un sourire peiné.

« Nous valons plus vivants que morts. Cela dit, nous faire du mal joue quand même en leur faveur, mais ils ont besoin de nous vivants pour la rançon. Donc nous serons nourris, au moins, et pas laissés à pourrir. »

Il avait oublié cette information, lâchée par Donys. Caledon n'avait pas été ravi que le plus jeune laisse échapper ce détail, mais au moins ils savaient, maintenant. Il y aurait une rançon.

Son cousin allait les massacrer. La dernière fois que Bilbon avait été menacé pour une rançon, ça ne s'était pas bien terminé pour Caila et son armée.

« On gardera la tête basse pendant un moment, histoire de vous laisser le temps de guérir, dit Dwalin. Puis on essaiera encore. »

Il craignit, l'espace d'un instant, que la brûlure et le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort ne rendent Bilbon plus prudent.

Mais Bilbon hocha la tête avec détermination.

« Tant qu'ils ne vous font pas de mal, je suis prêt à réessayer. Nous aurons besoin de quelques jours, cela dit. Quelques jours. Et nous devrons être silencieux. »

Honnêtement, si seulement il avait Bilbon dans la Garde.

« J'aurais dû mettre des hobbits le long des murs d'Erebor, marmonna Dwalin. Je serai triste de laisser partir Esmeralda. »

Sans parler du fait qu'elle emmenait Bofur avec elle. Dwalin appréciait le nain, le considérait comme sa famille depuis longtemps maintenant.

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils essaieront de prendre Esmeralda, Merry, et Bofur en otage, n'est-ce pas ? Quand ils voyageront à l'ouest ?

\- Je pense qu'ils atteindront la Comté sans problèmes. »

Non, ils ne voulaient pas de la hobbit ou de son enfant. Ils avaient spécifiquement nommé Bilbon, et Bilbon avait dit qu'ils avaient mentionné Thorin. Que Dwalin soit pris également avait été un simple coup de chance, en ce qui concernait Dwalin. Mieux valait lui que son cousin.

« C'est nous qu'ils veulent.

\- Eh bien, c'est nous qu'ils ont. »

Bilbon grimaça et se massa la nuque, qui était indubitablement rouge et encore endolorie. Dwalin aurait voulu pouvoir convaincre le hobbit de boire quelque chose, mais Bilbon refuserait. Petite chose obstinée qu'il était.

« Reposez-vous. Je monterai la garde. »

Et que Mahal leur vienne en aide s'ils faisaient à nouveau du mal à Bilbon. Bilbon était de sa _famille,_ ce que Dwalin avait de plus proche d'un frère désormais, à l'exception de Thorin. Deux ans maintenant que Balin était parti, et cela lui faisait encore mal, de ne plus avoir son frère. C'était presque comme si son bras lui avait été arraché, parfois.

Puis Thorin l'agrippait par l'épaule et le calmait, et Bilbon s'asseyait avec lui et _lu_ i changeait les idées, et Ori lui prenait les mains qu'il serrait plus fort que d'habitude, et-

Ori. Oh Mahal, _Ori._ Dwalin ferma les yeux à la pensée de son mari, de son cœur. Dès qu'Ori découvrirait qu'ils avaient été enlevés, son mari allait craquer. Pas avec des larmes, non, ça viendrait plus tard. La plupart auraient pensé que ce serait la première réaction d'Ori, mais Dwalin connaissait mieux son mari que ça.

Non, Ori serait _ _fu__ _rieux._ Mahal vienne en aide à quiconque se mettrait en travers du chemin de son mari. Ori avait un marteau de guerre et il savait comment l'utiliser.

Il laissa cette idée réconfortante lui tenir chaud tandis qu'il continuait de verser plus d'eau fraîche sur le bras de Bilbon, son autre bras enroulé de façon pr _otectri_ ce autour de son ami.

(-)

La porte claqua contre les pierres, faisant trembler jusqu'aux dents de chaque personne présente dans la pièce, mais cela lui importait peu. Il avança vers la porte suivante, vers leurs appartements, son marteau de guerre dans les mains, le poids un réconfort solide et sûr. Dwalin le lui avait donné, tant d'étés auparavant, quand ils avaient voyagé vers le Mordor. Il s'était assuré de l'avoir quand Dwalin était parti avec Thorin, Aragorn et Gimli pour trouver l'armée des morts, une promesse que Dwalin reviendrait vers lui, reviendrait pour lui.

« Ori, attends ! »

Ori ignora son frère et commença à descendre les escaliers vers les halls principaux. Il prendrait son cheval et retrouverait Thorin avec les autres. Puis ils pourraient partir ensemble, et Ori pourrait imaginer son marteau de guerre cognant les têtes d'un ennemi au visage invisible qui avait _osé_ -

Une main le saisit durement par le bras, et Ori fit un moulinet avec son marteau, montrant les dents. Hril le saisit facilement et refusa de lâcher.

« Respirez une minute, dit le garde. Ori, respirez. Vous ne leur servirez à rien comme ça. »

Dis dévala les escaliers, de la fureur dans les yeux.

« Si vous croyez que vous partez sans moi, commença-t-elle. »

Mais Dernwyn, juste derrière elle, lui coupa la parole.

« _Aucun_ de vous ne part, nous at _tendo_ ns que Thorin envoie un autre corbeau-

\- Ils ne partent pas, _je_ pars, jura Kili. Et Legolas part avec moi.

\- Et moi alors ? Rétorqua Tauriel. Je suis restée en arrière la première fois, je ne serai pas refusée maintenant. Pas quand Gimli et Fili sont là-bas, à chercher ceux qui sont assez fous pour enlever Bilbon et Dwalin.

\- J'y vais, déclara Esmeralda. Bofur-

\- Je _ne vai_ s pas surveiller Merry pendant que tu pars à l'autre bout de la terre pour retrouver Bilbon. Non, je viens aussi-

\- _Assez_ ! »

Le cri de Dori les arrêta tous. Le frère d'Ori avait le visage rouge de fureur, mais il marcha quand même calmement au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formé dans la salle principale des appartements Royaux.

« Assez, répéta-t-il, un peu plus calmement. Ori, tu ne _v_ _as_ nulle part. Nous devons être ici, attendre et voir ce dont Thorin a besoin. »

Ori se hérissa _._

 _« Dori_ , Dwalin a besoin-

\- Que tu suives ce dont Thorin a besoin, répéta Thorin. Et si Thorin trouve des traces ou reçoit une note, et a besoin que nous arrivions par-derrière pour les encercler ? Ou si nous recevons une note et devons l'envoyer à Thorin immédi _ate_ ment ? Nous devons rester ici. »

Il détestait quand son frère avait raison. Il _détestait_ ça. Mais ici et maintenant, Dori disait la vérité. Ori aurait seulement voulu que ça signifie qu'il pouvait partir, qu'il pouvait courir à l'autre bout de la terre pour retrouver son mari.

« Tu crois que c'est une rançon, dit Gloin. »

Le nain avait l'air prêt à cogner quelques têtes les unes contre les autre _s. Ori_ avait envie de le rejoindre.

Bifur grogna et fit des gestes rapides qu'Ori traduisit facilement. _Seule raison pour que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour prendre Bilbon et Dwalin._

« Bifur a raison : quelqu'un a une raison de les prendre, dit Bofur. Le message par corbeau de Thorin disait que ce n'était pas Dain, et qu'ils fouillaient les montagnes. Ils ne pourraient _pas être allés plus loin au nord. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont dû venir au sud, et qu'y a-t-il au sud des Montagnes Grises ?_

\- Kili et moi prendrons la forêt, dit immédiatement Legolas. Vertbois me parlera. Il ne répond plus aussi complètement qu'avant, mais il a recommencé à converser avec moi.

\- Et j'irai avec vous, dit Tauriel. »

Ori la détesta presque, à cet instant, de pouvoir y aller. Mais un regard à Dori annonça qu'Ori serait mieux ici, et il avait raison. Seulement... il _détestait_ ça. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

« Et j'irai à Dale. Le roi Bard voudra être informé, et plus de gens seront impliqués dans les recherches, mieux ça vaudra, dit Dis. J'aurais besoin d'un scribe. »

Il n'y avait aucune raison d'emmener un scribe, mais Ori se sentit telleme _nt re_ connaissant qu'il faillit lâcher son marteau. Heureusement Hril le tenait toujours, et le garde le prit sans poser de question.

« Je suis prêt quand vous l'êtes, dit Ori.

\- Alors prends ta cape : le soleil est haut aujourd'hui. »

Ori hocha la tête et courut vers ses appartements, refusant de regarder du côté du lit où dormait Dwalin. Il se souvint que Dwalin l'avait taquiné pour avoir voulu rester au lit au lieu de voir partir son mari, et ensuite Dwalin avait failli être en retard parce qu'il avait insisté pour revenir au lit après ça-

« Ori. »

Ori ne réalisa pas qu'il était debout au milieu de la pièce, agrippant sa cape, jusqu'à ce que Dori soit là. Ori fit volte-face et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Dori, respirant aussi profondément que quand il avait été tellement plus jeune. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas cherché le réconfort auprès de son frère aîné, mais ici et maintenant, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Oh, petit frère, murmura Dori en le serrant fort. Il ira bien. Si quelqu'un peut aller bien dans une situation pareille, c'est lui. Et je suis reconnaissant que ce soit lui. Je le suis vraiment, et tu devrais l'être, aussi. »

Avant qu'Ori ne puisse se demander _en quoi_ c'était une bonne chose, son esprit se dirigea vers son autre ami. Bilbon. La présence de Dwalin signifiait que Bilbon n'était pas seul, que Bilbon irait bien. Ils pourraient se protéger.

« Je le suis, pour Bilbon, dit Ori à mi-voix. Mais j'aurais voulu qu'aucun d'eux ne soit enlevé.

\- Toi comme moi, mon petit. Et cro _is-_ moi, mon poing ne demande qu'un visage. »

Cela ne surprenait pas Ori le moins du monde.

« Alors espérons que Dis et moi t'en trouverons un, dit-il. »

Dori eut un léger rire.

« Ce serait formidable, merci. Si Dwalin ne l'a pas déjà couvert de bleus. »

Cette idée était joyeuse. Dwalin revenant à Erebor, Bilbon à ses côtés, tous deux intacts et tirant leurs kidnappeurs derrière eux. Thorin serait absolument furieux de n'avoir pas joué un rôle dans leur sauvetage, et Ori gronderait Dwalin pour avoir déchiré sa nouvelle tunique en se battant.

Dori cogna son front contre celui d'Ori.

« Va, et reviens vite avec de bonnes nouvelles, dit-il. »

Ori hocha la tête et courut vers la porte. Dis l'attendait déjà, vibrant presque sous la tension. Kili, Legolas et Tauriel étaient également prêts, et ils partirent ensemble, se dirigeant vers les portes et les écuries.

Puis ils traversaient le champ au galop, Ori et Dis se séparant des autres et galopant vers Dale.

(-)

 **Et un tiers de l'aventure fini ! Courage, plus que deux tiers !**

 **J'espère que vous étiez contentes de voir que Dain n'était pas le méchant cette fois ! C'est vrai que c'est souvent le cas dans les fics, ce qui est dommage.**

 **Pour Julindy qui se demandait ce que j'allais traduire l'an prochain : Under New Management (j'ai la permission de l'auteur \o/ ) dont le résumé est le suivant : _La vie de Fili se passe plutôt bien – il a de bons résultats à l'université, il s'entend bien avec son oncle et tuteur Thorin, et il ne saura probablement jamais ce que c'est d'être pauvre ou non-désiré. Puis Thorin accueille un enfant – Kili Écu-de-Chêne, un parent perdu de vue dont le passé est un mystère total. Soudain, la vie de Fili devient beaucoup plus compliquée. Mais peut-être qu'elle devient meilleure, aussi._**

 **Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le dire, Kili n'a pas vécu la vie de château avant d'atterrir chez Thorin et Fili... Avertissements pour : Past Abuse (maltraitance passée), Past Child Abuse, (maltraitance sur enfant dans le passé), Viol sous-entendu, stress post-traumatique. Et tout ce que 16 ans d'abus physique, mental et sexuel peut avoir comme influence sur Kili...**

 **Cette fic est dure à lire. Mais elle vaut vraiment le coup.**


	5. Reprends mon coeur en cage - Partie 3

**Chapitre 3 : Rançon**

 **Résumé : La rançon pourrait coûter cher à Bilbon.**

 **Dain dit enfin ce qu'il a en tête, et sa tête n'est pas emplie de paix.**

(-)

Les clés étaient _juste là_. Si près, et pourtant si loin de la portée de Bilbon. Même s'ils avaient une large branche, il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait les atteindre. Dwalin pouvait à peine passer le bras entre les barreaux tant ils étaient épais.

Mais Bilbon pouvait. Et les clés étaient juste là.

Assis sur la bûche près du feu de camp se trouvait Donys, les _clés_ __ _rangé_ es dans sa poche arrière. Le jeune homme mangeait actuellement son ragoût de lapin et d'herbes, sans même les regarder. C'était une chose étrange en soi, mais Bilbon était reconnaissant de la différence de traitement. C'était presque aussi mal que la cruauté de Caledon qui pouvait arriver à tout moment.

Parce que Donys était entiché de Bilbon. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Durant les cinq derniers jours de voyage des rochers aux arbres, il avait essayé de démarrer une conversation avec Bilbon sur n'importe quel sujet. Sur Bilbon, sur son incroyable voyage en tant que Porteur de l'Anneau, n'importe quoi. Au début, Bilbon avait espéré que c'était de l'idolâtrie, en quelque sorte, et avait donné des réponses évasives. Un allié parmi eux n'était pas quelque chose à refuser.

Mais ensuite il avait remarqué que Donys ne contemplait pas Bilbon, il fixait plutôt sa bouche, ses yeux se déplaçant le long de son corps. Ses doigts tressautaient, comme s'ils voulaient toucher, et il se rapprochait de la cage à chaque mot, comme s'il ne voulait rien de plus que se blottir contre Bilbon. Même avec Dwalin qui grondait et gardait une main sur la taille de Bilbon, Donys n'était pas découragé. Il ne touchait jamais Bilbon, mais il rendait clair que, s'il en avait la moitié d'une occasion, il le ferait.

Il doutait que Donys fasse quelque chose de violent. Mais Bilbon ne voulait qu'une seule personne pour le tenir dans ses bras, une seule personne pour l'adorer, et ce n'était pas le jeune homme qui mangeait actuellement son souper. Non, c'était son mari.

Plus d'une semaine sans lui, maintenant, et Bilbon ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point Thorin devait perdre la tête. Penser à son époux lui donna tant envie de sentir les bras de Thorin autour de lui qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé la poitrine. Il voulait, il se _languissait._ Il avait besoin. Et il n'était pas certain de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps sans son mari.

Qui savait comment se sentait Dwalin, si longtemps sans Ori. Qui savait comment devait se sentir Ori, parce qu'il était certain que l'autre nain devait être au courant de leur disparition maintenant. Bilbon se languit des nains qu'il en était venu à appeler sa famille _._

 _Caledon_ revint soudain dans la clairière, et Donys se redressa.

« Maintenant, ordonna Caledon. »

Bilbon sentit soudain ses entrailles se tordre anxieusement.

« Il est temps. Et ne fais pas de bêtise. Je te donne une autre chance. »

Donys posa lentement son ragoût.

« Arius, aide-moi avec le parchemin, dit Caledon. »

Il s'était déjà désintéressé de son plus jeune frère. Bilbon se serait davantage concentré sur eux si Donys ne s'était pas dirigé vers une souche proche. Il prit une longue chaîne et en détacha un maillon grâce à une lourde pique de métal. Puis il se dirigea vers la cage.

Bilbon commença à reculer, Dwalin le tirant encore plus loin, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Les yeux de Donys étaient durs tandis qu'il tendait le bras à l'intérieur, et il ne sembla même pas se soucier que Bilbon donne des coups de pieds et essaye de se débattre. Le jeune homme se contenta d'agripper sa cheville – heureusement, pas sa mauvaise cheville – et le tira hors de la cage. La porte claqua derrière lui, et Bilbon cria, tendant désespérément la main vers Dwalin.

Le nain se jeta pratiquement sur la porte, essayant de saisir la main de Bilbon pour le maintenir en place.

« Lâchez-le ! _Lâchez-le_ ! Rugit Dwalin. »

Donys semblait fait de pierre, et la sensation de sa main sur la cheville nue de Bilbon le fit frissonner. Il se tortilla et essaya de se libérer, et en un instant se retrouva basculé jusqu'à ce que sa tête manque de se cogner sur la souche. Soudain son poignet fut attrapé et tiré vers le haut. Tandis qu'il se débattait, son poignet fut attaché avec la chaîne, et la ch _aîne fut s_ écurisée de l'autre côté de la souche. Il poussa ses pieds contre le sol de son mieux, le bras maladroitement tendu sur la souche, main et poignet complètement épinglés.

Puis Donys agrippa une hache à proximité, et Bilbon se figea dans une terreur pure.

« Non, non, ne faites pas ça, réussit-il à dire alors que sa gorge tentait de se fermer. Pitié, non-

\- Garde la main en un morceau, autant que possible, ordonna Caledon. C'est mon meilleur objet de rançon.

\- Il en a une autre, dit Arius. »

Caledon renifla avec amusement.

« C'est vrai. Essaye juste d'avoir celle-là du premier coup. »

Donys resserra sa prise sur le sol. Derrière eux, Dwalin hurlait presque, criant des menaces et implorant qu'on lui rende Bilbon dans le même souffle. Bilbon essaya de tirer sur sa main pour la libérer, mais c'était inutile.

« Pitié, ne faites pas ça, implora-t-il. Donys, _pa_ _r pitié_. »

En entendant son nom, Donys ferma les yeux. L'estomac de Bilbon se tordit tellement qu'il faillit être malade.

« La note elle-même suffira, je le _jure._ Vous pourriez demander le trésor entier et il vous le donnerait juste sur votre parole, vous n'êtes, vous n'êtes pas obligé de _faire_ _ça_ -

\- Je ne veux pas d'un trésor, votre majesté, dit Caledon. »

Quand Bilbon croisa son regard, il était froid et noir.

« J'en veux juste un morceau. Et étant donné ce que j'ai enten _du au_ sujet de votre époux, il faudra beaucoup pour qu'il s'en sépare. Je veux ce que mon frère aîné s'est vu promettre mais n'a ja _mais_ obtenu : je veux l'Arkenstone. Et il faudra plus que des mots à Thorin Écu-de-Chêne pour y renoncer. Donys, sa main, _main_ _ _te__ _nant. »_

L'Arkenstone. Tandis que ses paroles tournaient dans l'esprit de Bilbon, tandis que Bilbon recommençait à implorer, sa langue s'emmêlant dans ses efforts pour retenir la main de Donys, Donys leva la hache au-dessus de sa tête. Bilbon leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Donys une fois. Juste une fois. Leurs regards se soutinrent.

La hache s'abaissa et s'enfonça profondément dans le bois, loin de Bilbon et de sa main. Bilbon replia ses doigts loin de la lame. Caledon marqua une pause, Arius et lui levant les yeux devant l'absence du cri de douleur qu'ils avaient manifestement attendu.

« Donys ? Demanda Caledon. »

Il y avait un avertissement audible dans sa voix.

Donys poussa un soupir détaché, comme s'il était indifférent.

« Nous pourrions avoir plus, s'il est entier. Si nous le rendions entier, nous pourrions avoir de l'or, aussi. Quel roi paierait pour un époux endommagé ?

\- Et comment saura-t-il que nous sommes sérieux ? Demanda Caledon. »

Mais ses yeux étaient calculateurs. Bilbon se détourna de son regard.

Donys haussa les épaules.

« Du sang ? Une mèche de cheveux ?

\- Peut-être un doigt, suggéra Arius. »

Mais Donys secoua la tête.

« Trop de dommages. Non, si on veut la pierre entière et même un peu plus, on serait mieux avec un hobbit entier et un peu plus. »

Il désigna la cage de la tête.

« Le Capitaine des Gardes et le Porteur de l'Anneau. Ça doit avoir la bonne valeur pour le roi. Surtout si on les rend en un morceau.

\- Je pourrais écrire, de ma propre main, offrit Bilbon. »

Il essaya de calmer le tremblement de sa voix. Mais son cœur était encore dans sa gorge, tambourinant dans ses oreilles, la hache encore trop près de ses doigts.

« Je-je pourrais demander l'A... l'Arkenstone.

\- _Voilà_ une idée intelligente, dit Caledon en hochant la tête vers Bilbon. Pas mal, petit frère. Pas mal. Amène-le ici. Je crois que ça va bien marcher. »

La chaîne fut détachée d'un côté, puis de l'autre, puis le poignet fut libéré. _Bilbon l_ e ramena contre sa poitrine, massant son poignet pour ramener les sensations. Il y avait du sang là où la chaîne l'avait coupée, et ses doigts le chatouillaient. Mais la main était encore attachée, grâce à la pitié de Donys.

Donys fut soudain en face de lui, à genoux devant lui.

« Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, promit-il. »

Il tendit soigneusement la main vers le poignet de Bilbon. Gentiment, il commença à masser la peau, ramenant les sensations. Bilbon resta aussi immobile que possible, essayant d'imaginer que c'était juste un ami en train de l'aider. Un ami qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Merci, réussit-il à dire. »

Donys lui adressa un sourire affectueux. Cela donna envie à Bilbon de retirer sa main. À la place il laissa Donys la prendre, puis permit à l'homme de l'aider à se lever. Jusqu'au feu, Donys fut juste à côté de lui, ses mains reposant soigneusement sur ses épaules. Juste se reposant, mais c'était quand même déplaisant.

Caledon poussa une plume à encre dans sa main.

« Écrivez, ordonna-t-il. »

Bilbon commença à regarder autour de lui, cherchant l'encrier qu'ils avaient utilisé. Ses yeux parcoururent ce qu'ils avaient écrit.

… _en échange de l'Arkenstone, votre époux le hobbit vous sera rendu, entier, sain et_ _sauf, ainsi que le Capitaine d'Erebor._..

« J'ai besoin d'encre, dit-il au bout d'un moment. »

Caledon eut un grand sourire.

« Dans vos veines, votre majesté. »

Bilbon s'immobilisa. L _es mains de Donys se resserrèrent sur ses épaules._

 _« Cale-_

 _\- Tu as suggéré du sang, mon frère, et je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Dan_ s vos veines, Bilbon Sacquet, et si vous ne le faites pas, je le ferai. »

Dwalin criait à nouveau, lançant des menaces qui n'avaient aucune signification. Cependant, elles boostèrent le courage de Bilbon, et il appliqua la pointe de la plume contre son bras, à l'endroit qu'il pensa le moins douloureux. Avec les trois hommes en train de le fixer, il prit une grande inspiration et enfonça la pointe de plume dans son bras, un accroc dans sa respiration quand le sang surgit.

Il refusa de se concentrer sur la douleur et commença à la place à écrire aussi vite qu'il le put.

 _Thorin,_

 _Ils veulent l'Arkenstone en échange de Dwalin et moi. S'il y a de l'or en plus, tous trois seraient aussi ravis de le prendre. Nous sommes vivants, mais sans toi, nous ne survivrons pas. Ils sont aussi intelligents que des araignées, et il n'y a pas de cailloux dans leurs cerveaux. Grands comme des arbres et tout a_ _ _ussi dangereux, je te supplie de prendre en compte leur avertissement__

 _« C'est assez, dit brusquement Caledon. »_

 _Il arracha la plume de la main de Bilbon et traça une ligne de sang en bas du parchemin._

 _« Donys, ramène-le dans la cage. »_

 _Avec des mains gentilles Donys le fit se retourner et le ramena dans la cage. Bilbon garda une main sur son br_ as, qui saignait encore librement. Ça brûlait, et il grimaça, bien que Donys fut délicat en le remettant dans la cage.

Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Dwalin l'agrippa et le serra fort.

« Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. »

Il serra Bilbon contre lui, et Bilbon réalisa qu'il tremblait, de petits halètements sortant de sa bouche. Il s'agrippa à son ami, la douleur dans son bras presque plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter tandis que la montée d'adrénaline laissait place à la léthargie et au vertige.

Dwalin se raidit, et Bilbon jeta un regard au bord de la cage. Donys était accroupi à côté de lui, une tasse de l'eau dans une main, une longue bande de tissu dans l'autre.

« Laissez-moi le bander, dit Donys en adressant un léger sourire à Bilbon. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Je peux le faire facilement, dit Dwalin. »

Il retenait à peine son grondement.

Donys pinça les lèvres.

« Je crois que j'ai une meilleure portée de bras pour le moment. Permettez-moi. »

Il n'allait pas accepter 'non' comme réponse, à moins que Bilbon ne veuille que la blessure s'infecte. Avec réticence il s'avança, entendant Dwalin jurer dans sa barbe. Donys s'illumina en le voyant et sortit le bras de Bilbon de la cage.

« ça doit faire terriblement mal, remarqua Donys en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis terriblement désolé. C'était ça ou votre main.

\- Je suis reconnaissant, je le suis vraiment. »

Penser à quel point il avait été proche de perdre sa main le faisait encore un peu trembler. Le sang était un petit prix à payer à la place.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous faire de mal, dit Donys. Je ne pouvais juste pas. »

Il utilisa soigneusement l'eau pour nettoyer la blessure, puis la tapota pour la sécher. Il était fastidieux dans ses mouvements, dévoué à Bilbon et à Bilbon seul, et cela tordit l'estomac de Bilbon.

« Pourquoi ? Osa enfin demander Bilbon. »

Presque une semaine avec les regards et la gentillesse de Donys, et maintenant ses actions de ce soir : Bilbon pensait qu'il méritait de poser la question.

Donys regarda Bilbon à travers ses cils.

« Vous êtes Bilbon Sacquet, le plus grand être vivant à avoir jamais arpenté la terre du milieu, dit-il simplement. Vous êtes le Porteur de l'Anneau, le Vainqueur de Sauron. Et... vous êtes Le Gentil. Si doux et si petit, dans un bon sens, je veux dire, et... vous êtes comme une statue, une statue vivante. Vous êtes un vrai héros. »

Sa main était désormais enroulée autour du poignet de Bilbon, doucement, mais Bilbon ne doutait pas qu'il la resserrerait si Bilbon essayait de le retirer. Il resta aussi immobile que possible.

Avec un petit souffle de rire Donys commença à envelopper la blessure de Bilbon.

« Je ne pourrais jamais le laisser vous faire du mal, dit-il. Je vous le jure. Vous êtes trop... trop incroyable. Je pouvais à peine croire que je regardais le vrai Bilbon Sacquet, la première fois que je vous ai vu. Mais vous étiez réel. Vous étiez vraiment là. Juste... vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point vous êtes réellement beau, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Un véritable _héros._ Mon héros. »

Oh Eru, il voulait Thorin. Il voulait que Thorin le cache, il voulait que Thorin le serre dans ses bras, il voulait être n'importe où sauf ici avec Donys et son attention mal placée et son idolâtrie qui était manifestement allée trop loin. La blessure était enveloppée, mais Donys continua de tenir _son_ poignet, son pouce frôlant doucement sa peau.

Bilbon s'éclaircit enfin la gorge.

« Merci de vous êtes occupé de ma blessure, dit-il. »

Donys sembla se secouer et enfin, _enfin,_ le lâcha. Bilbon essaya de ramener sa main aussi lentement que possible, mais il ne voulait rien de plus que la serrer contre sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr. Est-ce que votre autre bras... ?

\- Il guérit, grâce au baume que vous m'avez donné. Vraiment, je suis reconnaissant. J'espère que la note suffira. »

Et que Thorin remarquerait le mess _age cac_ hé de la note.

Donys fit la grimace.

« Je l'espère aussi. Je détesterais que vous soyez blessé à nouveau. Vous n'avez pas l'air normal quand vous êtes blessé, quand vous avez mal. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je tiens trop à vous pour ça. Caledon est juste tellement concentré sur réaliser ce que Lenegar n'a pas pu faire- »

Bilbon jura que son cœur s'était arrêté.

« Lenegar ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Notre frère aîné, dit Donys en baissant la voix. Il était avec une femme nommée Caila, et il n'est jamais rentré à la maison. Caledon a juré de se venger, qu'il aurait ce que Lenegar était censé avoir comme butin de guerre : l'Arkenstone. C'est là que vous arrivez, j'en ai peur. Mais ne vous en faites pas : je vous protégerai. »

Il partit alors, et l'esprit de Bilbon continua de tournoyer. Lenegar ? Lenegar était l'autre frère de Caledon ? L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, debout près de Caila jusqu'à la fin, tentant de frapper Bilbon jusqu'à ce que Thorin mette fin à sa vie avec un coup bien placé. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si familier.

« Dwalin-

\- J'ai entendu, marmonna Dwalin. »

Puis Bilbon fut, heureusement, de retour dans les bras de son frère nain.

« S'il s'approche encore de vous, je risque d'essayer de lui arracher le poignet avec les dents.

\- C'est le seul allié que nous ayons, offrit faiblement Bilbon. »

Mais Dwalin secoua la tête.

« Je m'en fiche. J'le laisse plus s'approcher de vous. C'est même pas parce que Thorin aurait ma tête pour ça : _moi,_ j'aurais ma tête pour ça. »

Bilbon frissonna et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Dwalin.

« Il aurait pu prendre ma main, murmura Bilbon. »

Dwalin s'immobilisa.

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Je les aurais déchirés de mes propres mains, s'ils vous avaient fait du mal, j _ur_ a Dwalin au bout d'un long moment. »

Il déglutit péniblement et attira Bilbon plus près, attentif à son bras encore endolori.

« Je le ferais quand même pour vous avoir fait saigner, mais s'ils avaient pris votre main ? Aucun endroit sur terre où ils auraient pu se cacher. »

D'autres considéreraient ça violent, les promesses mortelles que faisait Dwalin. Bilbon savait ce que c'était vraiment : c'était la famille, la promesse de protéger à n'importe quel prix. Cela le laissa calme, l'apaisait et permettait à son cœur de commencer à ralentir.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Dwalin se contenta de poser sa main sur le dos de Bilbon et commença à caresser doucement, comme il le faisait avec Ori quand il était bouleversé, ou Merry quand les orages effrayaient le petit hobbit. Bilbon laissa cela l'apaiser, la montée d'adrénaline redescendant si rapidement que les ténèbres envahirent sa vision, et qu'il les laissa faire.

(-)

« Mon Oncle ? »

Thorin ne bougea pas. Lentement, Fili se dirigea vers le côté de la falaise où Thorin était debout. Son oncle était tendu, regardant dans le lointain, les mains jointes derrière lui. Non que Fili s'attende exactement à une réponse : Thorin n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup parlé depuis qu'ils avaient envoyé le corbeau à Erebor. Ori serait sans doute furieux. Ils seraient tous furieux, devant le fait que Dwalin et Bilbon aient été enlevés, et penser à son oncle hobbit en détresse donna envie à Fili d'abattre l'arbre le plus proche, peu importe le nombre de coup d'épée que ça prendrait.

Fili s'arrêta à quelques pas de Thorin. Même à cette distance, la mâchoire serrée était visible, ainsi que les yeux qui fixaient les ténèbres. Comme s'il pouvait voir Bilbon, à condition de regarder assez fort. Fili déglutit.

« Dain dit que le souper est presque prêt. Il a dit que tu devrais manger, et c'est vrai. »

Thorin ne dit rien. En fait, il ne se tendit que davantage.

« ça ne sent pas mauvais, offrit Fili. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait cuisiner, mais il y a une bonne odeur. Assez pour nous tenir chaud toute la nuit. »

Toujours rien. Fili réprima un soupir et se rapprocha.

« Il voudrait que tu manges, dit-il enfin. »

Il se détestait pour le coup bas mais il devait le faire.

Thorin se retourna lentement, ses yeux brûlant dans la nuit.

« C'est à cela que tu t'abaisses ? Dit-il à voix basse. Utiliser ton oncle pour me faire manger, comme un enfant ?

\- C'est vrai, et tu le sais, contra Fili. Bilbon me frapperait sur la tête si je ne te faisais pas manger quelque chose. Puis il s'en prendrait à toi, à t'enfoncer le doigt dans les côtes et à insister qu'il ne serait pas capable de manger si _tu_ ne mangeais pas quelque chose. Dwalin dirait quelque chose sur les hobbits qui ne sont jamais capables de ne _pas_ manger, et Bilbon lui lancerait un regard noir et parlerait de rayons de miel, ce qui ne manque jamais de faire rougir Dwalin, et le fait est qu'ils voudraient tous les deux que tu manges. Tu ne peux pas exactement voler à leur secours si tu n'as plus de force. »

Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement quand il eut terminé, bien que sa voix ne soit jamais montée au-dessus d'un ton doux. La fureur de Thorin n'était plus présente, et il y avait presque un léger sourire sur ses l _è_ vres.

« Alors viens manger, dit Fili. »

Il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir été aussi _dra_ matique. Ça avait semblé nécessaire, quelques instants plus tôt.

Thorin secoua la tête, mais il posa une main sur l'épaule de Fili, et il y avait définitivement un sourire sur son visage désormais, teinté de chagrin.

« Tu feras un excellent roi un jour, dit-il doucement. Je ne peux qu'espérer vivre pour te voir monter sur le trône. »

Fili sentit son visage se réchauffer un peu.

« Bien sûr, colle-moi la tâche la plus dure de toutes, diriger un royaume. Je pensais que te faire manger serait assez difficile.

\- C'est vrai que ça sent bon, concéda Thorin. Mais ça m'inquiète que ce soit Dain qui l'ait préparé. Ce n'est jamais bon signe.

\- Pourquoi, il ne sait pas cuisiner ? Demanda Fili. »

Le visage de Thorin semblait fait de pierre.

« Non, il cuisine à la perfection. Mais il le fait seulement quand il a des excuses à présenter. Le soir où le voyage vers Erebor a été refusé, il m'a offert un festin qu'il a insisté pour préparer lui-même. »

Oh. Ça offrait une nouvelle perspective sur l'insistance de Dain pour qu'on lui laisse la marmite et les herbes.

« Peut-être qu'il s'excuse de ne pas monter à cheval aussi bien que nous ? Dit-il enfin. »

Dain avait presque été indigné de laisser les poneys en arrière, mais il avait très vite été clair que les poneys et les chevaux ne pouvaient pas suivre le même rythme.

« Nous verrons. Mais sois prêt à ce qu'on se sépare. Je crains que la patience de Dain ne soit à bout. »

Il retourna vers les autres, puis s'arrêta, regardant Fili.

« Merci, dit-il doucement. »

Il tapota deux fois la joue de Fili, puis se remit en route.

Fili resta debout seul un moment de plus, sentant la brise sur son visage. Les jours ne faisaient que se réchauffer, et chaque après-midi à voyager sous le soleil était chaud et pénible. S'ils n'avaient pas été si déterminés à suivre la petite piste qu'ils avaient trouvée, il aurait accueilli un nuage de pluie. Ils ne tarderaient pas, il en était sûr. Espérons que ce ne soit pas avant qu'ils découvrent si la piste menait plus loin dans la forêt, ou s'éloignaient de Vertbois.

Il retourna enfin vers leur petit camp, s'asseyant à côté de Gimli et Nori. Thorin se tint près du feu, où Dain servait son ragoût.

« Cousin ? Offrit Dain. »

Il lui tendit un bol. Thorin le prit soigneusement et ne prit pas une bouchée.

« Il est bon, promit Dain avec un sourire. La recette de mon propre père. Tu te souviens ?

\- Je me souviens, dit Thorin. »

Sans préambule il ajouta :

« Quel est ton prochain coup ? »

Le sourire de Dain s'effondra, et il reposa la cuillère dans la marmite avec un soupir.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours me connaître si bien, je ne le comprends pas, marmonna-t-il. »

Plus fort, il ajouta :

« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec vous, cousin. Je dois retourner sur mes propres terres.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que ces recherches sont importantes ? Demanda Gimli, un grondement dans la voix. Vous ne pensez pas que retrouver Dwalin, Capitaine de la Garde et cousin de votre propre famille, et Bilbon Sacquet, Porteur de l'Anneau et sauveur de notre bonne terre verte, est important ?

\- Ne mettez pas de mots dans ma bouche, Gimli fils de Gloin, avertit Dain. »

Fili put presque le sentir assumer les devoirs et le commandement d'un chef. Fili redressa le dos, adressant son propre avertissement à Dain. _Ne cherche pas un combat avec nous. Cela ne finira pas bien pour toi._

« Je dois retourner à mes propres devoirs. Mes gardes continueront avec vous, ceux dont je peux me passer, et j'en enverrai plus si je peux. »

Fili ne respira pas, attendant le 'mais' qui, il en était certain, allait venir. Dain sembla contempler ses prochaines paroles, touillant le ragoût. _Thorin n'avait toujours pas encore pris une bouchée, ses_ __doigts serrés autour de son bol.

Dain soupira enfin.

« C'est de cela que je devais te parler, cousin, dit-il. Mon royaume est en révolte. Partir aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait ne peut qu'empirer les choses.

\- Nous serions venus à ton aide-

\- Ce qui aurait été encore pire, interrompit Dain, coupant la parole à Fili. »

Fili se hérissa mais mit ses sentiments personnels de côté.

« Car ce n'est pas moi le problème, mais _vous._ Vous et votre royaume et vos histoires héroïques qui sont le matériel des légendes. Votre royaume est prospère, mais les Collines de Fer ? Nous sommes juste cela : des collines à côté de votre montagne de grandeur.

\- Si tu me l'avais seulement demandé, j'aurais été ravi de distribuer la r _ich_ esse, commença Thorin. »

Il y avait une nuance de colère dans sa voix, mais Dain le fit taire d'un signe.

« Comme prêt ? Parce que cela m'établirait comme souverain sage et digne, bien sûr.

\- Comme _cadeau._ Tu es venu à mon aide quand j'en avais besoin je ferais la même chose pour toi, maintenant.

\- Ce n'était pas assez ! Cria Dain. »

Il se mit soudain debout. Nori tendit instinctivement la main vers sa lame, et Fili réussit à lui attraper le bra _s. L_ es gardes autour d'eux s'immobilisèrent, attendant nul doute l'appel aux armes.

Dain était debout, les poings tremblants, fusillant Thorin du regard.

« Ce n'était pas assez, _cousin_ ! C'est loin d'être égal !

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas assez, Dain ? Que veux-tu de plus de ma part ?

\- Pas de ta part, mais de _ma_ part ! »

Fili sentit sa tête tourner, ne comprenant pas c _e que_ voulait dire Dain. Dril, étonnamment, prit la parole.

« Vous pensez que l'aide que vous avez offerte à Erebor ne su _ffi_ t pas à _de_ mander un cadeau ? »

Les épaules de Dain s'effondrèrent. Thorin sembla incapable de comprendre les paroles de Dril.

« Dain-

\- Je t'ai rejeté ainsi que ton voyage, il y a des années. Je n'ai pas voulu me tenir avec toi, je n'ai pas juré de t'aider. Et non seulement tu as accompli ta tâche, mais tu es parti sur une autre aventure plus grande, débarrassant notre monde du plus grand fléau qui ait jamais existé. Tu as trouvé le désir de ton cœur dans le plus grand être que la terre pourrait jamais voir, tu as des héritiers pour tes héritiers au trône. Erebor continue de prospérer avec des alliances aux quatre coins de la terre. Tout ce que je t'ai offert, ce que j'ai fait pour Balin sous ta requête, est essentiellement _garder une montagne_. J'ai parcouru les halls que tu avais repris. Je me suis assis jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes triomphant. »

Thorin le fixa, stupéfait.

« Tu m'as demandé de voyager aux Montagnes Grises parce que tu es _jaloux_ ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. »

Les joues de Dain devinrent rouges d'embarras et de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? T'appeler à mes collines, où déjà mon peuple se rassemble pour partir chaque jour vers ta montagne ? T'avoir là-bas, prouvant à tout le monde que non seulement la lignée de Durin est forte, mais que ton bonheur et ta richesse sont aussi vrais que le disent les contes... qu'ai-je à comparer à cela ?

\- Dain, tu as r _endu ton_ __ _peuple_ fier, dit Fili, secouant la tête et se levant enfin. Tu as protégé tes frontières, tu les as bien nourris et tu leur as fourni ce dont ils avaient besoin. C'est tout ce que peut deman _der un_ royaume.

\- Je ne devrais même pas oser appeler ça un 'royaume', dit amèrement Dain. Ce sont des collines. Elles ne sont rien comparées à ce que tu as fait.

\- Ce que j'ai fait est souffrir beaucoup de douleur pour ce que j'ai, dit durement Thorin. J'ai combattu pour entrer au Mordor et j'ai vu plus de ténèbres que je ne souhaite à quiconque d'en voir. Je suis descendu dans les profondeurs de la Moria et j'ai vu des créatures d'horreur et de mort. J'ai regardé le sort en face pour épargner mon époux et mes fils et j'ai failli perdre ma vie et les leurs plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. J'ai été pris pour cible, _Bilbon_ a été pris pour cible, simplement à cause de ce que nous avons affronté. Il y a du bon à trouver, pour tout ce que nous avons accompli, mais il y a aussi de la douleur et de la terreur et du mal. Je donnerais n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_ , pour un simple royaume où je n'aurais à m'inquiéter de rien de plus que le quotidien. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une vie paisible avec Bilbon à mes côtés et ma famille autour de moi. »

Dain s'était recroquevillé à chaque mot de Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au moins à quatre pas de là où il avait commencé. La poitrine de Thorin se soulevait fortement, et Fili grimaça devant la douleur, le _chagrin_ , dans ses yeux, devant tous les souvenirs douloureux qui avaient mené à ça. Mais il y avait le très bon argument de pourquoi ils étaient là, maintenant, à chercher Bilbon et Dwalin, et c'était probablement pour les raisons que Thorin _a_ vait énumérées.

Dain redressa enfin les épaules.

« Je n'envie pas ta douleur, cousin, dit-il. Je laisserai des gardes que tu emmèneras avec toi.

\- Inutile, dit Nori en se levant. Nous avons __ _assez d_ e gardes. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, sur le chemin du retour vers les Collines de Fer. Nous serions séparés en deux, pour essayer de trouver Bilbon et vous. »

Dain secoua la tête.

« Je doute que cela arrive. Je ne suis pas d'Erebor. Peut-être le serai-je, dans le futur. »

Si davantage de gens continuaien _t_ à quitter les Collines de Fer, ce pourrait être vrai. Mais Dain n'avait pas besoin que ce soit signalé.

« Peu importe pourquoi ou quand tu viendrais rendre visite à Erebor, nous voudrions que ce soit chez toi, tout comme nous considérerions que les Collines de Fer sont chez nous, dit Fili. »

Au bout d'un long moment, Dain eut un sourire amer.

« Tu as toujours gardé de bons nains autour de toi, dit-il à Thorin. Tu l'as toujours fait. »

Fili jeta un regard à son oncle et vit la douleur traverser son visage. Son mari disparu avec un de ses cousins, son autre cousin coupant les ponts pour une si petite insulte perçue.

« Mon Oncle, dit doucement Fili. »

Thorin se tourna enfin vers lui. Dril se leva pour se tenir à ses côtés, et il savait que Nori en faisait autant, même si Fili ne l'entendait pas. Les autres gardes avec eux se levèrent aussi avec des hochements de tête encourageants.

Thorin n'était pas seul. Il ne serait pas seul. Et ils _trouveraient_ Bilbon. Aucun d'entre eux ne laisserait Bilbon ou Dwalin là-dehors à la merci de quiconque les avait enlevés. Les Gardes étaient loyaux à Dwalin au-delà de toute mesure, et tous adoraient et respectaient Bilbon, respectaient leur roi.

Thorin inspira lentement et leur adressa ensuite un hochement de tête.

« Merci, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Sa voix était un peu rauque, et Fili hocha la tête en réponse, avant que les émotions de son oncle ne prennent le dessus sur lui.

« Ouais, on les trouvera, dit Gimli, debout à côté de Dril. Et si Mahal le veut bien, j'aurai une tête ou cinq à ouvrir. »

Thorin renifla, ses yeux brillant mais ses lèvres retroussées sur un sourire impuissant.Fili roula des yeux mais tendit le bras derrière Dril pour donner à Gimli une tape cachée dans le dos.

« On peut toujours compter sur toi pour le soutien moral, cousin, dit-il d'une voix traînante. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Nori de renifler.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement après cela, et le lendemain matin, Dain et ses gardes partirent. Deux restèrent en arrière, pour aider les recherches, bien que Fili n'ait aucun doute sur leur destination après avoir retrouvé Bilbon et Dwalin. Dwalin les accueillerait dans la Garde, certainement, et pendant un instant, Fili se sentit compatissant envers Dain. Son propre peuple le désertait.

Cela dit, si quelqu'un laissait sa jalousie et ses insultes mal perçues le diriger, Fili n'était pas certain qu'il fasse un bon dirigeant.

Le lendemain, presque deux semaines après la disparition de Bilbon et Dwalin, un corbeau les trouva, avec un message de Dis. _Il y a une demande de rançon, ici à Erebor. Vous devez revenir à la montagne maintenant._

Le groupe entier, y compris les deux gardes de Dain, se tournèrent vers Erebor.

(-)

 **J'ai renoncé à traduire Shades of Red and Gold en effet, d'abord parce que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de l'auteur, ensuite parce qu'on commence à avoir des scènes qui me mettent mal à l'aise. Et pas dans un bon sens. (C'est juste des fantasmes que je n'aime pas hein, rien d'immoral, mais ça me suffit pour pas traduire) Donc ce sera Under New Management !**


	6. Reprends mon coeur en cage - Partie 4

**Retour de vacances, donc retour des ràr !**

 **Arya Cahill : Chalut à toi ! Privés d'Internet ? Mais vous aviez fait un truc si grave que ça ? Parce qu'une punition pareille ça devrait presque rentrer dans la catégorie des traitements cruels ! Bah pour Dain... J'ai mis mon opinion plus bas parce que je rajoute ta ràr au dernier moment en fait xD**

 **Bien sûr que les trois kidnappeurs sont des tarés ! Donys me fait frissonner aussi, c'est totalement le stalker typique ! Ne t'excuse pas pour ta courte review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir !**

 **Noooo Aime : Je vais t'éviter le marathon SDA : C'est dans le deuxième film qu'il fait ça. Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir :p**

 **Je crois qu'on est toutes d'accord pour dire que l'obsession de Donys pour Bilbon est juste dérangeante et flippante... Par contre arrête de comparer Dwalin à un chien parce que ça rend son couple avec Ori très dérangeant aussi ! Je donne pas dans la zoophilie ! (HS : Je suis tombée sur une fic SPN où le résumé c'était 'AU Cas se fait prendre (oui dans le sens que tu penses) par le chien du voisin parce qu'il peut pas avoir son voisin lui-même' J'étais en mode WHAAAAAAT)**

 **Une autre chance de prouver qu'il est pas totalement inutile et incapable... En coupant la main de Bilbon ! (Au passage s'il avait vraiment mutilé Bilbon j'aurais mis un warning à ce sujet) Ah, le frère... Tu l'as très bien connu ! Tu lui as même donné un surnom :p**

 **Je veux pas remettre en cause ton analyse du raisonnement d'Arius, mais il me semble qu'un doigt coupé c'est difficile de pas le remarquer ! Par contre je suis pas sûre que ce soit possible de casser l'Arkenstone...**

 **Je crois que _tout le monde_ le sentait venir, le coup du sang ! Faut dire que c'est un classique, la lettre écrite avec son propre sang pour ajouter du drama. J'adore, tu as remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer de la description... mais tu en tires tous les mauvais trucs ! J'étais morte de rire quand tu m'as rendu le chapitre !**

 **Dans un sens je comprends Dwalin s'il trouve Donys plus dangereux un méchant sanguinaire et sadique, c'est prévisible. Un stalker avec un crush, pas tellement.**

 **En même temps vu la vie de Donys, je comprends que le fantasme ultime ce soit un héros gentil qui viendrait le sauver de ses frères et de sa vie merdique ! (Au passage je ne pense pas que l'auteur l'ait imaginé avec un retard mental... Il est juste maladroit et un peu idiot. Pour vivre avec une sœur handicapée, je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas les symptômes d'un handicap mental)**

 **Oui, Laura a réussi à se souvenir de qui était Lenegar ! On peut la féliciter ! Et non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant de comment Lenegar et Caila sont morts, sinon Bilbon et Dwalin le seraient déjà. Arkenstone ou pas Arkenstone. Oui bravo pour ta mémoire, les rayons de miel c'est quand il y avait l'épidémie.**

 **Pour Dain, je pense qu'il y a la jalousie, certes, mais aussi un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son cousin héroïque, et probablement les nobles et les conseillers qui doivent lui reprocher souvent de pas avoir aidé Erebor. Ce qui ne doit pas aider le complexe susdit.**

 **Justelaura : Si on pouvait savoir rien qu'au résumé ce qui se passe, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à lire le chapitre ! À ce stade je crois que ça fait environ 3 semaines qu'ils sont là, vu que l'histoire en elle-même s'étend sur un mois.**

 **J'avoue Donys entiché de Bilbon ça se voyait depuis le début. Mais bon on lui pardonne, on va dire qu'il avait autre chose en tête x)**

 **Accessoirement le Donys il est absolument pas discret... Fixer sa bouche et le regarder de haut en bas ? Il veut pas regarder l'entrejambe et essayer de deviner s'il est proportionnel, tant qu'à faire ?**

 **J'ai adoré lire tes commentaires au fur et à mesure pour la scène de la main, j'étais morte de rire ! Surtout le 'psychopathes' je l'ai imaginé avec le jingle de JDG ! (Tu as vu le live d'Aventures ? Tu as vu Enoch ?) Et quand tu as parlé d'écrire avec son sang j'ai ouvert de grands yeux, je t'avoue !**

 **En méchant gentil, j'ai envie de dire, tu as Donys. Perso je préfère encore les méchants méchants. Mais c'est peut-être que moi.**

 **Pour le 'slogan de la saga', tu peux demander à Noémie, quand je lui ai envoyé le chapitre y avait un commentaire sur cette phrase qui disait que tu serais contente de la voir !**

 **Tu as très bien résumé, le discours de Donys serait mignon si c'était pour un couple ou un futur couple, mais en l'occurrence c'est juste creepy. Ah, en voilà une qui remarque le message caché ! Je commençais à désespérer, et à me dire qu'il faudrait vous le mettre sous le nez !**

 **Sans vouloir te contredire, les rois ça peut abdiquer aussi ! Thorin peut très bien décider qu'il est trop vieux pour régner et laisser le trône à Fili...**

 **J'ai trouvé ça mignon moi, Fili qui plaisante sur le fait de monter à cheval ! Ç'aurait été trop beau que Dain s'excuse pour ça... J'avoue je sens venir la réaction de Noémie pour le 'il va rien mettre dans ta bouche' xD**

 **Dril c'est pas un Durin, que ce soit par le sang ou le mariage, c'est pour ça qu'il a gardé son intelligence je pense ! Malheureusement ça se passe pas...**

 **Sinon pour les gardes, je suis la seule à penser que des gardes comme ça j'en veux pas dans mon royaume ? Ils sont censés être fidèles à leur roi, s'ils se barrent à Erebor sous le prétexte que tout le monde en fait autant, parce que le royaume est plus prospère... Moi ça me met des doutes sur le niveau de fidélité !**

 **Julindy : Haha la scène de la main a remué tout le monde, je vois ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la bromance entre Dwalin et Bilbon... Et Donys me fait flipper mais y a des fois où tu peux pas t'empêcher de compatir.**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 4 : Deux faces d'une pièce**

 **Résumé : Donys fait une offre sincère à Bilbon.**

 **Thorin attend au-dessus des portes d'Erebor et répond à la demande de rançon.**

 **Dwalin et Bilbon se libèrent. Mais le prix cette fois pourrait être trop élevé.**

 **(-)**

« Rien ne vaut la maison, dit Caledon. »

Il était de nouveau d'humeur joyeuse. Bilbon essaya de saisir un aperçu de la zone à travers les ténèbres, mais se retrouva à attendre qu'un feu soit allumé pour avoir une meilleure chance.

Quelques tentes étaient dressées, des feuilles placées par-dessus pour mieux se fondre dans la forêt autour d'eux. Un petit ruisseau courait à proximité, trop petit pour figurer sur une carte. Quelques caisses étaient éparpillées au hasard dans la zone, lui donnant l'air abandonnée. Cependant quand Arius retira les couvertures, il fut évident que ce camp était bel et bien habité.

« Nourris-les, dit Caledon. Je voyage demain pour évaluer si notre roi est prêt à passer un accord. Nous verrons s'il vous estime plus que le cœur de la montagne, petit Semi-Homme. »

Il laissa son regard tomber sur la cage, et Dwalin enroula lentement une main autour du poignet de Bilbon. Juste assez pour l'empêcher de trembler sous ce regard haineux.

Puis Caledon se déplaça vers une autre partie du camp, sifflotant gaiement comme s'il n'avait aucun souci. Même Arius l'évitait plus que d'habitude. Bilbon n'avait aucun mal à imaginer qu'ils avaient appris le truc des années auparavant : les bonnes humeurs de Caledon menaient souvent à de pires humeurs, et vite.

La nuit tomba, l'air chaud presque confortable, étant donné à quel point la cage avait chauffé pendant la journée. Arius et Caledon se dirigèrent chacun vers leur tente respective, Donys s'étant déjà retiré, et Bilbon essaya de se recroqueviller dans un endroit confortable. Dwalin était déjà endormi, et l'espace près de lui était juste assez large pour que Bilbon s'y repose. Malgré les circonstances, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Toujours à veiller sur moi, n'est-ce pas, dit-il doucement. »

Dwalin ne répondit pas, dormant toujours. Son ami, la force solide sur qui lui et les autres s'étaient reposés au fil des années. L'homme que Bilbon en était venu à considérer comme son frère aîné. Il le rejoignit, puis se figea quand quelque chose lui agrippa la cheville.

Près de la porte de la cage était agenouillé Donys, et il déverrouillait lentement la porte. Il fit un signe de tête, puis tira sur la cheville de Bilbon en guise d'avertissement quand Bilbon fit mine de tendre la main vers Dwalin. Il n'avait pas d'arme à la main, mais Arius et Caledon n'étaient pas si loin. La seule idée de ce que Caledon lui ferait, ferait à Dwalin, s'ils étaient découverts...

Lentement Bilbon sortit de la cage. Donys le saisit par le bras tandis qu'il verrouillait rapidement la cage à nouveau, puis l'attira vers sa tente.

« Je veux vous parler, murmura-t-il. »

Le cœur de Bilbon tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ce pourrait être sa chance. Peut-être qu'il pouvait convaincre Donys de les laisser partir. Ils étaient dans Vertbois, il en était sûr, et s'ils pouvaient se libérer, Bilbon _savait_ qu'il pouvait trouver le palais du Roi Elfe. Peut-être même que Legolas ou Kili y étaient. Ils pourraient se cacher, ils pourraient retourner à Erebor.

Donys ferma les pans de la tente derrière lui, et Bilbon saisit l'occasion de regarder autour de lui. C'était une simple couchette sur le sol, avec de petits oreillers qui allaient du mal cousu a _ux c_ hoses les plus épaisses et décoratives qu'il ait jamais vu. Une petite bougie était sur un tabouret de bois, finement gravé, à côté d'un plateau de fruits et fromages. C'était manifestement l'espace de quelqu'un, et aussi riches que soient certaines des choses, le cœur de Bilbon se serra pour le jeune homme qui avait si peu.

« Donys, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ici, commença-t-il doucement, conscient que les autres étaient à faible distance. Vous pourriez les quitter. Vous avez un bon esprit, vous pourriez trouver une meilleure vie. »

Les yeux de Donys s'illuminèrent.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais vous demander ! C'est ça que je veux. Je suis si heureux que vous ressentiez la même chose. Je vous promets que je pourrais nous emmener loin d'ici avant même qu'ils ne remarquent-

\- Attendez, quoi ? »

Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Non, Donys. Je veux dire, j'aimerais que vous nous laissiez partir, Dwalin et moi, mais je n'irais pas avec vous. »

Il y eut une longue pause. Donys saisit enfin le plateau de fruits et fromages et les offrit à Bilbon.

« J'ai pensé qu'ils vous plairaient, dit-il. Au lieu de miettes dures. C'est le moins que vous méritiez. »

Bilbon se força à respirer.

« Donys, je ne peux pas partir avec vous, dit-il à nouveau sans se servir dans le plateau. Mais vous pourriez vous installer à Dale-

\- Où je pourrais, quoi, vous observer de loin ? Renifla Donys. Je vous promets que je prendrais soin de vous, je vous donnerais tout ce que vous pourriez vouloir, je... Je vous rendrais heureux. Tellement heureux, si vous me le permettiez. »

Il avait entendu parler par les jeunes de la Comté, de prétendants si entichés d'eux, sans que les sentiments soient partagés. Que cela les avait se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise, qu'ils avaient parfois souhaité, juste un petit peu, ressentir la même chose, tandis que d'autres n'avaient jamais si désespérément voulu qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Mais Bilbon n'avait jamais compris ce que cela voulait dire d'être amoureux, ne s'était jamais entendu à ce que son cœur se tende vers un autre.

Puis il avait rencontré Thorin, et douze ans plus tard, son cœur était encore fermement lié à celui de son époux. Penser à lui, se souvenir de son sourire, de ses doigts caressant le visage de Bilbon, lui donna envie de fermer les yeux et de prétendre qu'il était n'importe où sauf ici, avec ce jeune enthousiaste dont il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Donys-

\- Je vous aime, insista Donys. »

Bilbon se figea.

« C'est vrai. Vous, vous faites chanter mon cœur, vous et vos histoires fabuleuses, votre courage et votre gentillesse- »

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Bilbon, pas vraiment.

« Vous pensez que vous m'aimez, mais vous êtes amoureux d'une idée, une histoire, dit Bilbon. C'est de l'idolâtrie, Donys. Et je suis flatté, mais vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui sera votre monde, votre tout. Je ne suis pas cette personne.

\- Vous pourriez l'être, s'obstina Donys. Si vous vous le permettiez.

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que fonctionne l'amour. J'ai déjà donné mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre, et je l'aime.

\- Nous pourrons aller dans la Comté, dit Donys en l'ignorant complètement. C'est de là que vous venez, n'est-ce pas ? À quoi ça ressemble ? »

Bilbon soupira.

« Des collines vertes, une petite rivière, beaucoup de hobbits.

\- Et de la nourriture ? Persista Donys. Des gâteaux ? »

Bilbon commença à répondre de façon aussi vague qu'avant, puis marqua une pause. Donys buvait réellement chaque parole de Bilbon jusqu'à présent, comme s'il cherchait désespérément un rêve, un monde meilleur que celui dans lequel il était.

« Des tartes et des gâteaux, dit-il doucement. L'odeur traverse la ville entière. Il y a des fleurs et des arbres qui ajoutent leur propre arôme à la brise, et les enfants jouent et rient sur les chemins tandis que les adultes discutent et apprécient la compagnie des autres. »

Donys était fasciné, le regardant avec des yeux brillants. Sentant une occasion, Bilbon commença :

« Vous savez, les miens préparent un voyage vers la Comté, bientôt. Je pourrais aller avec eux. Vous pourriez venir avec nous, mon mari et moi, il serait d'accord, et vous pourriez voir ça-

\- Nous pourrions y aller, vous et moi, dit fermement Donys. Je vous emmènerais. Je braverais les montagnes pour vous, vous verriez à quel point je vous suis dévoué. »

Cela ne rentrait juste pas.

« Donys, je suis marié à Thorin, il est le seul avec qui je serai jamais, le seul que j'aimerai jamais. Je ne peux pas juste, juste offrir mon cœur, pas quand il l'a déjà. »

Et l'aurait toujours.

Donys se redressa soudain, et Bilbon se rappela soudain leur différence de taille, que si Donys le décidait, il pouvait faire du mal à Bilbon sans même transpirer.

« Il ne demandera pas à vous reprendre, dit durement Donys. Pourquoi se séparerait-il de l'Arkenstone ? Il ne vous aime pas tant que ça. »

Libérés, des souvenirs d'une douleur remontant à des années lui traversèrent l'esprit. L'Arkenstone brillante et scintillante entre ses mains, la donner à Bard et Thranduil quand Thorin refusait d'entendre raison. Thorin qui manquait de le tuer, la fièvre de l'or courant dans ses veines, le traitait de traître et le bannissait. _« Ce n'est qu'une babiole. »_

Encore maintenant, la broche d'or était soigneusement cachée sous sa veste, rappelant à Bilbon qu'elle avait été rendue, que Thorin avait imploré son pardon, qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'il était _aimé._ L'Arkenstone était enfouie quelque part dans les profondeurs de la montagne.

Mais... et si c'était vrai ? Thorin n'a _vait pas posé les yeu_ x dessus depuis ce jour, pour autant qu'il sache. Et si la tentation revenait au galop ?

« Vous savez que c'est vrai, insista Donys quand Bilbon ne répondit pas. Je ne renoncerais pas à vou _s_ __ _pou_ r de l'or. Je ne le ferais pas. Je vous aimerais, si vous vouliez juste me le _permettre-_

\- Donys, _non_ , dit fermement Bilbon. »

Et Donys recula comme s'il l'avait giflé. Bilbon déglutit et réessaya.

« Je ne peux pas vous aimer alors que je l'aime. Et même si... même si Thorin devait garder l'Arkenstone, et choisir la pierre plutôt que moi... Je ne cesserais pas de _l'_ aimer. Il a mo _n_ cœur, mon être entier. _Je l'aime_. »

Le jeune homme semblait au bord des larmes. Bilbon tendit lentement, prudemment le bras et posa sa main sur celle de Donys. Donys se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il ne désirait rien de plus que le toucher de Bilbon.

« Vous trouverez quelqu'un, un jour, __ _dit-il do_ ucement. Quelqu'un qui vous adorera pour vous. Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ici, Donys. Vous devez partir. Laissez-nous vous aider.

\- Ils sont la seule famille que j'ai, dit-il avec impuissance. Vous ne, vous ne comprenez pas, Bilbon. Même pas la même mère. Peut-être même pas le même père. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est Lenegar, Caledon, et Arius. Juste nous quatre. Et Lenegar s'est fait enrôler par cette femme et ensuite il n'est jamais rentré à la maison, et Cale nous a dit que nous étions censés vivre de ces richesses, que nous ne serions plus des voleurs. Que nous aurions un _foyer._ »

Il renifla.

« J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter. Cale ne s'est jamais occupé que de lui-même. Arius, il l'aime bien, mais moi ? J'ai toujours été coincé sous lui. Mais il a quand même pris soin de moi, il s'est quand même _soucié_ de moi. Je ne peux pas leur tourner le dos maintenant. »

Il leva vers Bilbon des yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je serais, je serais parti, réussit-il à dire. Si vous étiez venu avec moi. Mais _je n_ e partirai pas tout seul. Je veux que vous veniez avec moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Et il se pencha en avant, avant que Bilbon ne puisse reculer. Sa respiration était lourde sur le visage de Bilbon, et Bilbon se figea, son cœur _ta_ mbourinant dans ses oreilles.

Lentement, soigneusement, Donys pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur la joue de Bilbon.

« Vous êtes tout ce que j'aurais jamais pu vouloir, murmura-t-il. Mon héros. »

Il s'attarda aup _rès de_ Bilbon, un accroc dans sa respiration, avant de reculer. Et Bilbon détestait sympathiser avec lui, il _détestait_ ça, parce qu'il ne voulait rien ressentir pour ce jeune homme qui était bien trop brisé pour son âge. Pas ce jeune homme qui voulait Bilbon de façons que Bilbon ne lui accorderait jamais. Il ne _voulait_ pas être son héros. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison avec Dwalin, se jeter dans les bras de Thorin.

Oh Eru, _Thorin._ Il voulait _tellement_ que son mari soit là.

Quand Bilbon ne dit toujours rien, pendant de longs _momen_ ts, Donys prit enfin Bilbon par le bras et le reconduisit à la cage. La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma tout aussi silencieusement qu'avant, puis Bilbon fut laissé dans le noir _avec_ Dwalin, regardant Donys retourner à sa tente. Sa tête était rentrée dans ses épaules, et l'estomac d _e Bilbon_ se tordit.

« Il vous a fait du mal _? »_

 _La vo_ ix de Dwalin, sombre et en colère, permit à Bilbon de relâcher la tension de son propre corps.

« Non, dit-il doucement. Non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Il voulait que je m'enfuie avec lui.

\- Vous auriez dû accepter, puis vous enfuir loin de lui quand vous le pouviez, dit immédiatement Dwalin. Vous avez fait la chose 'noble' à la place, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne vais pas mentir, dit durement Bilbon. Et je ne vais pas vous laisser. »

Dwalin secoua la tête, et malgré les ténèbres, réussit à trouver la main de Bilbon pour la tapoter.

« Thorin a raison : vous êtes insupportable et obstiné, marmonna-t-il. »

Mais il y avait de l'affection dans sa voix. Bilbon sourit.

« En général, on échange. Il est insupportable et je suis obstiné, ou vice versa. Nous ne prenons jamais les deux titres à la fois : c'est de l'avarice. »

Dwalin renifla et prit une position plus confortable.

« Dormez. Quelque chose me dit que nous serons libres dans peu de temps. »

Ce serait merveilleux. Bilbon se roula enfin en boule, loin des bords de la cage, et laissa ses yeux se fermer. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'endormir fut la bougie dans la tente de Donys brûlant joyeusement dans la nuit.

(-)

Les vents envoyèrent une rare brise par-dessus les portes, soulageant la chaleur l'espace d'un moment. En bas, sur le champ, l'herbe haute dansait, l'air faussement douce et belle. Si on s'y déplaçait, cependant, elle était acérée et donnait des démangeaisons pendant des heures. Étrangement, Bilbon ne s'en plaignait que bien plus tard, dans la soirée, quand il prenait un bain et marmonnait que l'herbe haute laissait toujours des griffures rouges sur ses jambes.

« Mon seigneur ? »

Thorin essaya lentement de soupirer, de respirer malgré les anneaux de fer qui semblaient avoir élu résidence autour de ses poumons depuis que...

Enfin.

« Nous sommes prêts pour vous, dit Hril à mi-voix. Nous allions le faire, comme requis, mais Dril et moi avons pensé que vous méritiez d'être celui qui le ferait. »

Thorin jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule au nain. Il était devenu un ami et garde sans prix ces deux dernières années, et maintenant, avec Dwalin disparu, Dril et lui s'étaient chargés de diriger la Garde pendant l'absence de son capitaine. Quelque chose que Thorin appréciait plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer.

« Je vous suis, dit-il. »

Hril hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche, laissant Thorin suivre à son propre rythme. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, ses yeux le suppliaient de regarder vers le champ, pour voir si Bilbon était là, s'ils le retenaient juste derrière la lisière des arbres-

Il se secoua, et immédiatement la demande de rançon lui revint en tête.

 _Au Roi d'Erebor_

 _Nous avons votre Capitaine des Gardes, et votre mari, Bilbon Sacquet. Nous ne voulons qu'une chose pour leurs vies : le Cœur de la Montagne, l'Arkenstone. Elle a été promise à mon frère, Lenegar, mais jamais donnée. Cela nous peine d'en être arrivés là, que notre échange ne puisse se faire plus paisiblement._

 _Mais nous en sommes arrivés là, aussi, en échange_ _ _de l'Arkenstone, nous vous rendrons votre mari__ _ _le hobbit, entier et vivant, ainsi que le Capitaine d'Erebor. Ils sont retenus dans un endroit secret, et vous ne serez pas capable de les retrouver. Votre seule chance de les revoir vivants, et qu'ils vous soient rendus, est d'amener l'Arkenstone dans le champ devant Erebor, le douzième jour du mois.__

 _ _Cependant, c'est un long voyage pour nous, et nous comprenons à quel point l'Arkenstone est précieuse. Par conséquent, si vous n'allez pas nous donner l'Arkenstone, nous aimerions le savoir en avance. Veuillez pendre une bannière verte aux portes d'Erebor si votre désir est de garder la pierre. Nous nous débarrasserons immédiatement du Capitaine et de Bilbon Sacquet, vous épargnant cette peine.__

 _ _Si vous souhaitez faire l'échange le jour proposé, suspendez une bannière violette au-dessus de vos portes, et nous vous rencontrerons devant votre montagne. Nous vous donnons gracieusement deux personnes pour une seule pierre, aussi plusieurs caisses d'or ne seraient pas de trop.__

 _ _Gardez le champ clair et vide. Nous ne parlerons qu'avec vous. Vous avez droit à deux gardes. Un de plus, et nous vous laisserons un cadavre.__

 _La note était toujours dans sa poche, et son doigt reposa de nouveau dessus. L'écriture désespérée sous la note, une tache de sang écrite de Bilbon, avait fait jurer Fili et laissé Thorin prêt au_ _ _meurtre.__

 _Ce n'était pas l'écriture soignée de son mari qu'il avait appris à reconnaître à travers les années. C'était rapide et brouillon, et la dernière ligne avait seulement parlé de violence contre Bilbon, pour l'empêcher d'écrire davantage._

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ses indices avaient suffi, et un corbeau avait été envoyé à Kili, Legolas, et Tauriel, qui étaient encore dans Vertbois.

 _Vos recherches ne sont pas en vain. Bilbon_ _ _et__ _Dwalin sont quelque part dans la forêt._

Les indices 'araignée', 'pas de cailloux', et 'arbres' étaient suffisants pour Thorin. Quelque part, loin du sentier battu de la forêt, se trouvait Bilbon. Et que Mahal vienne en aide à ces voleurs quand ils seraient retrouvés.

Parce que Thorin _allait_ les retrouver. En attendant, il jouerait leur jeu.

« Mon seigneur, dit Hril. »

Il fit un gest _e vers la corde. Thorin ne marqua même pas une pause quand il saisit le nœud_ coulant et tira fort.

La bannière pourpre se déroula glorieusement au-dessus des portes, une parfaite démonstration d'obéissance. C'était le moins que Thorin puisse faire. N'importe quoi pour gard _e_ r Bilbon et Dwalin en vie un peu plus longtemps.

Ce ne serait juste pas la seule couleur que suspendrait Erebor.

« Drapez Erebor de rouge, dit Thorin. »

Ses yeux fouillaient toujours le champ. Bilbon était là-bas, et il allait le retrouver.

« Nous sommes à une semaine de la date de rançon. Nous partons en guerre maintenant.

\- A vos ordres, dit Hril. »

Il partit avec plusieurs autres gardes, criant des ordres et s'empressant de trouver les draps. Thorin resta aux portes, les mains jointes derrière lui.

« Tiens bon, murmura Thorin. Tiens bon, bien-aimé. On arrive. »

(-)

Ce fut silencieux, cette nuit-là. En l'absence de Caledon, Arius était devenu encore plus discret, ne disant pas un mot. Donys, aussi, avait été discret, mais pas moins gentil que d'habitude. Il continuait de les nourrir, leur amena même le raisin et le fromage qu'il avait dans sa tente. Quand Bilbon lui avait dit à mi-voix qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça, Donys avait secoué la tête avec un minuscule sourire et laissé le plateau. C'était la première vraie nourriture fraîche que Bilbon avait eue en trois semaines, et il en avait savouré chaque bouchée. Dwalin lui avait laissé les fruits, à part deux morceaux, et s'était concentré sur le fromage. Cela leur avait redonné de l'énergie autant que du moral.

Puis, par un pur coup de chance, les clés étaient tombées de la poche usée de Donys, juste à portée de main. Qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou pas restait à déterminer – Bilbon en doutait fortement, étant donné à quel point la poche où il les plaçait toujours était usée – mais Bilbon les avait saisies avant qu'elles ne puissent faire un bruit sur le sol de la forêt, et il les avait gardées depuis.

Dans le silence de la nuit, ils avaient agi.

La porte de la cage s'ouvrit sans un grincement, comme elle l'avait fait un million de fois avant cela. Bilbon se glissa lentement dehors et Dwalin ne tarda pas à le suivre. Le nain trébucha, se mettant debout pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et Bilbon le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse tomber. _Je vais bien_ , mima Dwalin, mais il garda la main sur l'épaule de Bilbon. Lorsqu'il eut enfin repris son équilibre, ils cherchèrent rapidement leurs armes dans le camp, mais elles étaient introuvables. Dwalin désigna enfin le petit chemin où Caledon avait disparu, des jours plus tôt, et n'était pas encore revenu.

Les ténèbres de la forêt n'aidaient pas exactement leur discrétion, mais Dwalin avait une meilleure vision de nuit, et Bilbon garda une prise ferme sur sa tunique. Son bras pulsait, juste un peu, et oh, il serait si bon d'être de retour à Erebor où Oin pourrait correctement traiter les brûlures. Il avait de la chance qu'ell _es ne se soient_ pas infectées jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils continuèrent toute la nuit, faisant trébucher Bilbon plus d'une fois après que l'initiale montée d'adrénaline ait disparu. Ils avaient tourné au nord quand ils l'avaient pu, espérant semer leurs poursuivants quand leur disparition serait découverte. S'ils pouvaient aller au nord, puis revenir au sud vers Erebor, cela leur donnait une chance de se battre. De plus, s'ils étaient découverts, au moins ils allaient dans la bonne direction pour le palais.

Sauf qu'ils étaient plus près de la lisière que Bilbon n'avait cru, et en milieu de journée il put reconnaître où ils étaient.

« Ils ne se sont pas beaucoup éloignés des Montagnes Grises, pas vrai ? Demanda Dwalin. »

Le soleil commençait à taper sur eux. Bilbon secoua la tête, las et en proie au vertige. Il essuya la sueur sur son front et jeta de nouveau un regard autour de lui. Les champs autour d'eux étaient vides, et loin devant eux se trouvaient les Montagnes Grises. Quelque part à l'ouest, dans la forêt, se trouvait le palais. Au sud-est se situait Erebor. Ils n'étaient pas loin, peut-être à un jour de marche au plus d'Erebor.

La tentation était presque trop forte. Ils pourraient être de retour à Erebor dans les premières heures de la matinée, Bilbon pourrait être dans les bras de Thorin avant le prochain coucher de soleil. Il fit un pas, par inadvertance, avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, et Dwalin l'attrapa et le tira en arrière.

« Prudence est mère de sûreté, grommela Dwalin. Caledon surveille Erebor, et qui sait à quel point il en est proche. Nous allons passer un peu plus au nord, puis aller vers l'est, puis vers le sud. Nous arriverons par derrière la montagne. »

Demain, alors. Définitivement demain.

« Alors vite, dit Bilbon. »

Dwalin grogna.

« On est bien d'accord. J'ai presque hâte d'entendre le sermon qu'Ori va m'adresser. »

Bilbon aurait ri s'il en avait eu l'énergie. Thorin allait l'envelopper et probablement le soulever du sol, ses bras autour de son époux avec le refus de lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez. Il encadrerait le visage de Bilbon et ferait se frôler leurs fronts-

Oh Eru, il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Maintenant il ne voulait pas juste que son mari soit là, il se _languissait_ de lui, avec chaque fibre de son être, il avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de l'air pour respirer et d'une boisson fraîche pour étancher sa soif. C'était un peu plus nécessaire.

Peut-être. Son cœur lui disait le contraire.

Un sifflement se fit soudain plus fort, puis il atterrit si près de la cheville de Bilbon qu'il trébucha, la tordant au passage. La flèche sortait droit de la terre, une menace et u _ne prom_ esse.

« Attrapez-les ! Cria Caledon. »

Ils avaient été retrouvés. Ils avaient été _retrouvés._

Dwalin le mit debout, sa cheville était douloureuse mais Bilbon s'en fichait, ils devaient courir, _maintenant_.

« Fuyez ! Rugit Dwalin. »

Ils s'élancèrent tous deux vers l'est et Erebor. C'était à l'autre bout de cette plaine au loin, Bilbon le savait. Ils pouvaient dépasser cette plaine et ils seraient en vue d'Erebor et probablement même de Dale. Oh Mahal ils étaient si _près-_

Puis il se fit _tire_ r en arrière, des mains l'arrachant à Dwalin si vite qu'il ne put se débattre.

« _Dwalin_ ! Cria-t-il. »

Donys et Arius avancèrent tous deux vers le nain. Dwalin semblait plus que prêt à les affronter tous les deux, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de se porter sur Bilbon. Derrière lui, Caledon aurait tout aussi bien pu être fait _d'aci_ er, refusant de lâcher. Il tordit son bras pour essayer de se libérer, et Caledon enfonça ses doigt _s dans_ les brûlures.

La douleur, oh Eru la _douleur._ Bilbon haleta et essaya de se libérer, gémissant quand la prise de Caledon fut trop à supporter.

« Arrêtez ça, _pitié,_ se surprit-il à implorer. Caledon, arrêtez !

\- Je ne vais pas renoncer à vous deux quand je suis si près de mon prix, rugit-il. »

Mais sa tête était plus près, maintenant, et Bilbon donna un coup de l _a si_ enne en arrière, droit dans le visage de l'homme. Cela fit mal et fit résonner la tête de Bilbon, m _ais Caledon_ lâcha, et Bilbon se précipita à la défense de Dwalin.

« Arius ! Cria Caledon en agrippant son visage. »

Arius se détourna immédiatement de Dwalin, le laissant à Donys, et se dirigea vers Bilbon. Bilbon essaya de passer sous lui, mais Arius avait les yeux et la vitesse d'un archer. Bilbon fut rapidement attrapé et épinglé au sol, une botte s'enfonçant dans son dos. N'importe quel mouvement ne faisait qu'enfoncer davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir du sang traverser sa chemise.

Dwalin poussa un cri qui lui fit lever la tête. Donys avait saisi le nain par la tunique, luttant contre lui, et les jambes de Dwalin s'effondrèrent soudain lui. Bilbon le fixa, retenant son souffle, regardant avec une horreur hébétée tandis que Donys poussait le nain dans l'herbe et abattait sa lame.

Dwalin poussa un cri étranglé, puis fut silencieux. Donys se leva, sa lame enfoncée profondément, à bout de souffle. Tout ce que Bilbon put voir fut ses épaules se soulever tandis qu'il se tenait debout face à Dwalin. Au corps de Dwalin. Son corps immobile, sans vie.

« Donys, ordonna Caledon. »

Donys libéra lentement sa lame, et quand il se retourna, le sang frais scintillant dessus était évident.

Non. Non, non, _non-_

Bilbon ne réalisa pas qu'il hurlait jusqu'à ce qu'Arius le tire par les cheveux. Puis il fut jeté en arrière vers Caledon, et le coup de poing de l'homme le fit reculer et tomber au sol. Un instant plus tard, il y eut une lame contre sa gorge, et Caledon était prêt à t _ue_ r. Il pouvait la voir dans ses yeux, l'intention meurtrière, et ça y était. Il ne restait rien.

« Cale, si tu fais ça, nous n'avons aucun moyen de pression, dit Donys d'une voix désespérée. Caledon ! Il s'agit de _l'Arkenstone_ ! Tu as dit qu'ils avaient agité du pourpre, Erebor est prête à passer un accord. Tu vas perdre ça maintenant parce que tu es en colère ? »

Caledon s'arrêta au-dessus de Bilbon, la fureur faisant trembler ses mains qui coupèrent un peu la peau de Bilbon. Bilbon pouvait à peine rester immobile, son chagrin menaçant de se déverser de lui à chaque respiration _. Dwalin,_ Dwalin, _Dwalin..._

« On les a attrapés, dit Donys. _Tu_ les as attrapés. Brillant comme toujours, Cale. Et maintenant nous avons seulement Bilbon, comme tu le voulais au départ. »

Après une longue pause, Caledon se mit soudain à rire, et la lame fut éloignée de sa gorge. Bilbon sentit des sanglots le secouer et se força à les ravaler.

 _« Tu de_ viens plus malin chaque jour, Donys _,_ dit-il. Vraiment.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, à découvert, dit Arius. Faut qu'on bouge.

\- Alors nous le ferons. Bougez, ordonna Caledon. »

Il mit Bilbon debout en le tirant par le col et le poussa vers Donys.

« Donys, _bouge-le._

\- Non, insista Bilbon. »

Il poussa et repoussa parce que _non,_ ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas réel, Dwalin n'était pas mort, il ne _pouvait pas_ l'être.

« Non, _lâchez-moi_ ! »

Mais Dwalin ne bougeait pas. Et la lame de Donys, se rapprochant de plus en plus, était couverte de sang.

Des mains l'agrippèrent fortement, mais moins durement qu'elles n'auraient pu, et il se moquait de la gentillesse, il s'en _moquait_ , il voulait seulement être libre, rentrer _chez lui_ , aider, oh Eru, aider Dwalin-

Il crut avoir hurlé, effrayé et cherchant désespérément à être libre, à atteindre Dwalin, mais ensuite tout devint noir.

(-)

 **Voilà ! Comme vous le voyez nous venons de rattraper le tout début de l'histoire... Pour celles qui voudraient me tuer, je rappelle que je n'ai pas mis de warning MCD. Et non, je n'ai pas juste oublié à cause des vacances !**


	7. Reprends mon coeur en cage - Partie 5

**Noooo Aime : J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'y avais pas pensé ! Et je te confirme que ça m'a fait rire ! Pour SPN, c'est loin d'être la seule fic dégueulasse hein... Déjà y a trouze millions (j'exagère un peu) de fics Dean/Sam/Cas, voire Dean/Sam/Cas/Gabriel ! Je sais pas ce qui fait tripper les gens avec l'inceste...**

 **Cale ne va pas aller à Erebor même, il va juste aller regarder si Thorin a mis du violet ! Je doute qu'il soit possible d'infiltrer Erebor à ce point-là...**

 **Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord, un méchant heureux, c'est la flippe. Surtout quand c'est Caledon. Et je crois que tout le monde est également d'accord sur le fait que la bromance Bilbon/Dwalin est géniale.**

 **Si ça peut te rassurer il n'y aura jamais de scène de viol dans mes traductions... Je ne supporte pas d'en lire, sans parler de les traduire ! Tout au plus ça sera évoqué dans _Under New Management_ , et encore – Kili n'aura même pas conscience que c'était du viol.**

 **Haha j'adore ce geste de la claque à l'arrière de la tête ! Je l'utilise sur ma sœur quand elle dit des bêtises ou quand elle en fait (des petites) ! Quand mon frère sera un peu plus vieux il y aura droit aussi !**

 **En même temps 'amants maudits' rien que le qualificatif ça laisse entendre que ça finira mal ! Tu entends 'amants maudits', tu imagines pas une fin genre « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ! Je ne dirais pas qu'il se prend pour un Hobbit, mais pour un jeune homme qui n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion d'en manger, des gâteaux. Et c'est là que tu commences à avoir pitié de lui !**

 **Si tu détestes les mauvais souvenirs, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui risque de pas te plaire ! Surtout que certains concernent encore 'la débâcle de l'Arkenstone' comme disent les fans...**

 **Haha je crois que pour la scène du bisou, _tout le monde_ a cru qu'il allait l'embrasser sur la bouche ! Même moi j'y ai pensé, faute de me souvenir en détail ! J'avoue que c'est sadique de la part de l'auteur.**

 **Moi aussi la réplique de 'on échange' ça m'a fait fondre... C'est juste tellement adorable ! (copyright justelaura au passage...) Et moi aussi je t'aime !**

 **Effectivement, prise hors contexte et quand on aime l'humour noir (ce qui est mon cas) la lettre est très drôle ! Mais elle le devient moins quand tu la remets dans son contexte en fait !**

 **Pucer Bilbon je veux bien, mais je crois pas qu'ils connaissent le GPS là-bas ! Sinon comment expliquer que Thorin se perd tout le temps ?**

 **Tu sais que je ne peux plus écrire 'passer par derrière' sans penser à toi et chercher une autre façon de le dire, pour t'éviter de faire la blague une énième fois ? Je sais pas si tu as compté tes 'non', mais moi je peux te dire que tu en as mis 41 à la suite !**

 **Mais non Dwalin n'est pas mort ! J'aurais mis un warning MCD sinon ! (Et vu vos réactions mercredi, j'ai bien fait de le rappeler sinon vous y auriez toutes cru !)**

 **Arya Cahill : Ah l'éternel problème avec les parents, ils finissent toujours par trouver qu'on y passe trop de temps ! Alors qu'en fait c'est comme si on lisait des livres, en téléphonant, et en écoutant de la musique ! C'est du multi-tasking ! Le portable c'est pas terrible pour laisser des reviews... Bon courage !**

 **Donys c'est le méchant que tu peux pas t'empêcher de prendre en pitié. Sans pour autant cautionner ce qu'il fait. Comme tu dis, son amour pour Bilbon n'est pas réel c'est un mélange d'idolâtrie, et de rêve d'un 'prince charmant' qui viendrait le sortir de sa vie misérable...**

 **Erebor n'a pas besoin d'une armée, le fait de se déclarer en guerre est un geste symbolique je dirais que l'armée se tient prête à partir à la poursuite des frères s'il leur vient à l'idée de garder Bilbon et Dwalin. Pour les codes couleur, je pense que c'est juste une façon de sortir du traditionnel vert/rouge de la part de l'auteur.**

 **Et non, ils ne peuvent _jamais_ s'échapper sans que ça finisse dans le sang et les larmes. C'est la malédiction de la fanfiction. Pour savoir si Dwalin sera retrouvé... il faut lire le chapitre ! Bien sûr que Bilbon va le croire mort...**

 **justelaura : Décidément tu fais plus de parties que Noémie en ce moment ! Va falloir qu'elle rattrape ça !**

 **Oui j'ai vu la BD d'Aventures (qui me fait shipper le Bob/Shin d'ailleurs) et le fameux 'comment veux-tu mourir' ! Je n'en rate pas une page, de cette BD ! Et là je te fais le moment de jalousie : y a la convention Wazabi Epic le week-end du 12, à Nantes. L'équipe d'Aventures sera là... et moi je vais y aller ! Au fait tu as vu le Point Culture sur les Pirates ? Avec la parodie d'Aventures justement ? À cause de cette vidéo j'étais encore plus morte de rire dans l'épisode 32...**

 **Voilà ! C'est exactement ça mon raisonnement pour les gardes ! Et je comprends pas que Fili n'y pense pas, d'ailleurs... Espérons que Dwalin sera plus méfiant !**

 **Je crois que sans Dwalin Bilbon se serait déjà fait tuer en essayant d'échapper aux kidnappeurs ! Vive la bromance en effet !**

 **Non je confirme, superposer Gollum à Donys n'est pas une bonne idée. Cela dit, c'est assez bien trouvé j'ai vu plusieurs fics AU où Gollum est le stalker de Bilbon ! Et comme Donys a un comportement de stalker...**

 **Découverts de quoi ? Ben si Caledon surprend Donys à ouvrir la cage pour Bilbon, tiens ! Il va tout de suite penser qu'il veut faire s'enfuir les prisonniers !**

 **Bien sûr que c'est la tente de Donys... 'l'espace de quelqu'un' ça veut dire que c'est un coin habité, qu'il est là régulièrement... Que c'est pas juste un bivouac temporaire !**

 **Non mais Donys il a une audition sélective, il entend ce qu'il veut bien entendre. Tu peux lui dire aussi lentement que tu veux, s'il a pas envie de savoir il saura pas !**

 **Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais là encore va lui faire comprendre ça ! Et oui, Donys rêve d'une vie meilleure. C'est pour ça qu'il est convaincu d'aimer Bilbon, il voit en lui le prince charmant qui la lui offrira !**

 **Mais non Donys ne va pas s'énerver, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, il va pas devenir violent envers Bilbon en tout cas. Et si toi et moi, on sait que Thorin ne ferait jamais ça, lui ça l'arrange de le penser. Comme ça il peut se dire qu'il est une meilleure option pour Bilbon.**

 **Haha en même temps Dwalin a raison, le meilleur plan aurait été d'accepter, de fausser compagnie à Donys dès que possible, et d'aller chercher de l'aide chez les alliés les plus proches pour récupérer Dwalin.**

 **Ton 'vous avez un truc avec les anneaux' m'a tellement fait rire ! Et oui, c'est pas Dril et Hril qui laisseraient tomber leur roi au premier problème ! Caledon n'est pas stupide, il sait que Thorin n'aurait jamais accepté de les rencontrer sans avoir de gardes avec lui.**

 **C'est marrant comme tu passes en quelques lignes de 'je vais peut-être t'épargner' à 'tu retournes en haut de ma liste noire' ! Du coup je ne te dirai pas lequel des deux l'auteur va exaucer...**

 **Techniquement ils peuvent penser que Caledon n'est pas encore au courant, et que donc ils peuvent atteindre Erebor avant qu'il ne les retrouve. Ils auraient tort, bien sûr. Mais ils pourraient.**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas pour la mauvaise cheville, on en entendra parler bien assez tôt dans LFM ! D'ici cinq ou six chapitres, si j'ai bonne mémoire... Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour la vitesse de Caledon, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.**

 **Hihi pour ton 'headshot' moi j'avais chanté 'Zidane il a frappé' dans les commentaires ! Ça avait bien fait rire Noémie d'ailleurs !**

 **J'ai adoré ton 'moi je t'aime plus', je l'entendais presque dit sur un ton boudeur ! Et oui on en revenait au début à ce moment-là. Ça m'a fait gagner du temps, j'ai fait un copier-coller et j'ai rajouté les petits éléments en plus !**

 **Dame Marianne : Tu es bien dure avec Donys ! C'est un jeune homme qui voit en Bilbon son seul espoir d'une vie meilleure...**

 **Petite note pour le premier POV du chapitre : chez les elfes, on dit la soleil, et le lune, et non l'inverse.**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 5 : Promesses**

 **Résumé : Lors de leurs recherches, Legolas, Tauriel et Kili tombent sur Dwalin, mais ce qui est apparu comme un chagrin se transforme soudain en joie.**

 **Et l'Arkenstone est sortie de sa cachette après douze longues années.**

(-)

Cela se réverbéra à travers son âme, le faisant s'arrêter brutalement.

« Legolas ? Appela Kili. »

Mais Tauriel l'attrapa et le retint, de la peur dans ses propres yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas, entendit-il son époux dire. »

Mais Legolas ne pouvait que se concentrer sur le hurlement de chagrin qui l'avait tant frappé. C'était Bilbon, il le sentait. Et la douleur que le vent avait portée jusqu'à lui était si horrible et violente que cela lui donna envie de vomir.

« Est-ce que c'est Bilbon ? Demanda Tauriel. »

Mais elle avait l'air de déjà le savoir. Kili se libéra de ses mains en un instant, se glissant devant Legolas et l'attrapant par les bras.

« Doucement, mon amour, murmura-t-il. Doucement.

\- Quelque chose de terrible a eu lieu, dit Legolas. »

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel semblait plus clair qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, étant donné le chagrin que la brise lui avait apporté. Car une douleur telle que celle-là ne pouvait être accompagnée que de mort.

Seules les mains de Kili le maintenaient debout à ce stade tandis que Legolas essayait de déterminer d'où elle venait. La brise n'avait pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis sa naissance, et Legolas se souvenait de l'avoir remerciée de les avoir rejoints et rafraîchis de la soleil. Elle était venue du nord, et il se força à se tenir debout et face à cette direction.

Juste un faible murmure du chagrin maintenant, mais il ne l'aurait pas ressenti si fort, s'il n'avait pas été si proche, ou venu de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si bien. Ce devait être Bilbon.

« Vite, dit-il. »

Il se mit à courir. Tauriel et Kili étaient juste derrière lui, se précipitant vers leurs chevaux près de la lisière de la forêt. Ensemble ils chevauchèrent, plus loin vers le nord, la soleil tapant sans merci sur eux. Legolas ne se souciait pas de ce que faisait la soleil, tant qu'elle ne les détournait pas de leur but.

Ce fut seulement une courte distance plus tard, à peine une demi-heure, quand ils découvrirent le corps dans le champ. Kili descendit de son cheval avant que Legolas ne puisse l'arrêter. Même à cette petite distance, Legolas pouvait voir les tatouages sur la tête, et il fit mine de suivre Kili, mais le chagrin lui déchira le cœur.

« Dwalin, Dwalin, ne cessait d'appeler désespérément Kili. »

Il tomba à genoux près du nain. Il y avait du sang partout sur sa tunique.

« Dwalin, _non_ -

\- Je vais chercher Bilbon, dit enfin Tauriel. »

Sa voix était lourde de chagrin. Legolas put à peine lui adresser un signe de tête, rejoignant son époux à la place. Kili implorait et s'agrippait au nain, sa voix se brisant, et Legolas le saisit dans ses bras. Kili frissonna et enfo _ui_ t son visage dans le cou de Legolas, ses larmes chaudes et lourdes.

Aucun murmure de chagrin ne venait sur le vent, maintenant. Bilbon avait quitté cet endroit depuis longtemps. Et ce serait à eux de pleurer Dwalin seuls.

« Courage, mon cœur, murmura Legolas à l'oreille de Kili. »

Il serra son époux contre lui. Kili continua de s'accrocher, ses respirations humides déchirant le cœur de Legolas. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, c'était de loin le pire des coups qu'ils aient subi depuis un certain temps.

Car Dwalin était plus qu'un ami. Dwalin avait accepté Legolas pendant leur voyage, bien qu'il soit un elfe. Il avait gagné le respect de Dwalin, et Dwalin avait gagné le sien. Il était devenu plus qu'un ami, il était devenu aussi proche et cher que les membres de la famille de sang de Legolas. Toujours observateur, toujours protecteur, toujours loyal.

Tauriel revint lentement vers eux, et son visage était sombre.

« Il y a des traces qui s'éloignent de la forêt, dit-elle à mi-voix. Elles sont fraîches, mais il est impossible de les suivre à moins de demander à la forêt elle-même. Cela ne nous a pas beaucoup servi, ces derniers jours. Mais nous allons essayer. »

Son regard tomba sur Dwalin, et elle ferma les yeux avec chagrin.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là, renifla Kili. »

Il recula et s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main.

« Nous, nous ne pouvons juste pas. Nous devons le ramener à la m-maison. »

Il réussit à retenir son sanglot, mais à peine, et Legolas sentit sa poitrine se resserrer encore plus qu'avant.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur arriva dans la brise, mais elle était étourdie et étouffée. Fronçant les sourcils, Legolas essaya de comprendre comment elle était si proche quand Tauriel lui avait dit que c'était impossible, puis la ressentit à nouveau, mais avec un doux grognement pour l'accompagner. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Dwalin.

Qui bougeait. Dwalin était _vivant._

« Vite, dit-il. »

Mais Kili et Tauriel bougeaient déjà, l'aidant à s'asseoir. Dwalin cligna des yeux brouillés et essaya immédiatement de leur résister. Ce fut seulement quand il vit Kili qu'il commença à se détendre. De la douleur assombrit son regard, une _doule_ ur que ressentit Legolas, mais il était encore vivant, et Legolas ne comprenait pas comment.

Puis il sembla revenir à lui, et ses yeux s'élargirent avec panique.

« Tu vas bien, l'apaisa Kili, soulagé. Dwalin, tu es-

\- Bilbon, dit Dwalin dans un râle. »

Son regard fou se porta sur Legolas.

« Où est-il ?

\- Parti, dit doucement Tauriel. »

Dwalin leva une main tremblante et couvrit son visage.

« Il y a des traces qui ramènent à la forêt.

\- Est-ce que c'est là qu'ils vous gardaient ? Demanda Kili. Si tu savais où-

\- Ils seront partis, marmonna Dwalin. N'arrêtaient pas de nous déplacer. Ils vont bouger maintenant, avec ce qui est arrivé. »

C'était logique, ça expliquait pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas retrouvés. Un groupe bougeant constamment était bien plus difficile à trouver qu'un groupe stationnaire. Et dans Vertbois, même ceux qui restaient immobiles seraient difficiles à trouver.

« Qu'est-ce qui _est_ arrivé ? Demanda Legolas. »

Dwalin se lécha les lèvres, ou essaya, et Legolas voyait maintenant la rougeur sur son visage, ses lèvres craquelées d'être resté au soleil si longtemps.

« Tauriel, _ap_ pela Legolas. »

Tauriel arriva un instant plus tard avec son outre à eau. Le nain la but comme s'il n'en avait jamais goûté, et Legolas refusa de penser à l'état dans lequel devait être Bilbon, à ce moment. Enfin, Dwalin reposa l'eau et réussit à trouver sa voix.

« On s'est échappé. On est pas allé très loin avant d'être retrouvés. Le plus jeune m'a dit de faire le mort et m'a assommé. »

Il jeta un regard à sa tunique.

« J'crois que c'est son sang. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'est qu'ils emmenaient Bilbon. »

Il grimaça, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Pas que ce soit beaucoup mieux, avec Donys obsédé comme ça par Bilbon. J'aurais été mieux là-bas avec Bilbon, et maintenant il est tout seul.

\- Obsédé ? Dit Kili, l'air malade. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, obsédé par Bilbon ? »

Dwalin essaya de prendre une inspiration pour commencer.

« C'est une plus longue histoire, dit Legolas. Et Thorin doit l'entendre. Nous devons vous ramener à Erebor. Ensuite nous reviendrons chercher.

\- La piste est fraîche-

\- Vous ne les trouverez pas, dit Dwalin, coupant la parole à Tauriel. Il n'y en a que trois, et ils savent comment se cacher. »

Cela le secouait, qu'ils aient été dans la forêt, _sa_ forêt, et que Legolas ne l'ait pas su. Pendant des jours ils avaient cherché, et d'une façon ou d'une autre ils avaient continué de les rater. Il pinça les lèvres et regarda vers la lisière de la forêt.

« Retour à Erebor d'abord Oncle Thorin doit to _ut_ entendre. Ensuite on aura peut-être une meilleure manière de trouver Bilbon, dit Kili. »

C'était décidé. À eux trois ils furent capable de le hisser sur le cheval de Tauriel, où elle enroula un bras protecteur autour de lui. Dwalin avait toujours l'air étourdi, et Legolas s'assura que son cheval était à côté de celui de Tauriel, et celui de Kili de l'autre, au cas où il pencherait vers le côté.

En quelques petites heures ils furent de retour à Erebor, et ils purent faire monter Dwalin vers les appartements royaux sans trop d'histoires. Dril fut immédiatement averti, et ce fut seulement une question de l'y emmener sans danger.

Il n'était pas dans son lit depuis plus de quelques secondes quand les portes s'ouvrirent en trombe. Fili était en tête, Dis juste à côté de lui, Dernwyn s'empressant de faire entrer Oin dans la pièce. À ses côtés se trouvaient Holdred, que Dernwyn ne put rattraper à temps pour l'arrêter, et Hildili, qui _elle_ fut arrêtée à temps. Baldrin restait à côté de ses jambes, en agrippant une et fixant la scène avec de grands yeux.

Thorin fut là quelques instants après qu'Oin ait commencé à s'occuper de Dwalin, mais ne put prononcer un mot avant qu'Ori n'arrive en courant, Dori et Nori derrière lui. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce tandis qu'Ori se précipitait au chevet de _s_ on mari, lui agrippant la main, émettant un bruit de douleur à la vue de sa tunique ensanglantée.

Les yeux de Dwalin s'ouvrirent.

« C'est pas l'mien, dit-il. La tunique est fichue quand même. Pas la peine d'essayer de la sauver. »

Ori souffla un rire humide et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Dwalin. La bouche de Dwalin se tordit avec affection et il réussit à passer un bras autour de son époux, et si ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le flanc d'Ori, l'autre nain ne se plaignit pas.

Après un moment passé à les regarder, sentant une paix s'installer là où son chagrin s'était trouvé, Legolas détourna le regard. Tout le monde souriait, de Hildili à Dori, qui avait des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Le seul qui ne souriait pas était Thorin, et même ses lèvres se retroussèrent au bout d'un moment.

Mais pendant ce premier moment, tout ce que Legolas avait vu était douleur et dévastation. Car Dwalin était là, mais pas Bilbon.

Dwalin devait l'avoir vu, parce qu'il s'assit un peu plus droit, passant Ori à côté de lui.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Bilbon allait bien, dit-il. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit à Legolas, Kili et Tauriel, mais leur dire que Bilbon avait été entraîné au loin en criant n'était pas ce que Thorin avait besoin d'entendre. D'après l'expression sur le visage de Thorin, il avait quand même entendu la vérité.

« Je ne mens pas, dit fermement Dwalin. Vraiment. Ils le veulent en un seul morceau pour la rançon. Il reviendra vivant. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est-

\- L'Arkenstone, dit Thorin. Je sais. »

Il poussa un soupir lourd.

« J'avais espéré ne plus jamais la regarder, murmura-t-il. Au moins comme ça j'en serai débarrassé pour de bon. Et je ne pourrais pas imaginer une meilleure façon de la faire partir : pour sauver la vie de Bilbon.

\- Tant mieux, dit Dwalin. Ce sera bon pour lui, de voir ça. »

Dis fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Dwalin pinça les lèvres, et Legolas réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Pas par peur non, pour épargner de la douleur à Thorin.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance : Thorin vit à travers cela, aussi. Son visage s'effondra, et il sortit avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter. Fili commença à le suivre, mais Dwalin le rappela.

« Laisse-le, dit-il. Juste un petit moment. Rien de ce que tu diras ne peut le consoler pour l'instant.

\- Je ne comprends pas, commença Tauriel. »

Bofur soupira près de la porte.

« L'Arkenstone est ce qui a failli coûter sa vie à Bilbon il y a douze ans. La fièvre de l'or nous a tous atteints, mais Thorin était le pire. Bilbon a essayé d'offrir l'Arkenstone à Thranduil et Bard en gage de paix, et Thorin a failli le tuer pour ça. Bard l'a rendue, et elle n'a pas été vue depuis.

\- Elle est dans la Salle du Trésor, dans une voûte, dit Fili. »

Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas dire où. Legolas ne le blâmait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, il croisa le regard de Kili de l'autre côté de la pièce. Kili lui adressa un court hochement de tête et un sourire rapide. _Amour, mon amour_ , pouvait-il presque entendre, et Legolas appuya une main sur sa poitrine avant de quitter la pièce. Kili était son cœur, toujours et à jamais. Mais il avait un autre nain à trouver.

Thorin n'était pas parti loin, seulement dans le couloir en-deho _rs des appart_ ements royaux.

« Il est en vie, dit doucement Legolas en introduction.

\- Pour l'instant, dit Thorin, tendu de partout. Et il me craint, il craint ce que la pierre me fera.

\- C'est une vieille peur, argumenta Legolas. La dernière fois qu'il a vu l'Arkenstone, elle était entre les mains de Bard. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'elle est là, quelque part, dans la montagne. Et il sait que tu l'as mise de côté pour le retrouver. Il sait ces choses. Tu devrais également avoir foi en cela, en lui. En toi. C'est notre cas à tous. Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans hésiter. »

Thorin le contemplait maintenant, le regard hanté. Cependant certains des nuages dans son regard se dispersaient enfin, bien que cela n'ait aucun effet sur les cernes sous ses yeux. Ses joues étaient un peu creuses, autre signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi, n'avait pas mangé.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il est vivant ? Demanda Thorin. »

Legolas détestait les mots qui allaient ensuite sortir de sa bouche, mais les prononça quand même.

« J'ai entendu son cri de douleur sur le vent, mais c'était pour Dwalin. Il croyait, comme nous au début, que Dwalin était mort. Il le croit encore. L'un des kidnappeurs a épargné la vie de Dwalin. Dwalin pense que l'homme l'a fait pour le bien de Bilbon. »

Le visage de Thorin passa de la pâleur à un rouge vif tandis que le choc laissait place à la colère.

« Pour Bilbon ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi un kidnappeur ferait-il une telle chose pour son otage, à moins d'espérer une grande chose en retour ?

\- Tu devras parler à Dwalin des détails. Et plus tôt tu feras ça, mieux ce sera, car ils se cachent dans Vertbois. Plus j'en sais, mieux je peux les chercher. »

Sans un mot Thorin redescendit le couloir pour retourner voir Dwalin. Il marqua une pause à côté de Legolas, cependant, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Merci, dit-il doucement. Je n'aurais pu demander un meilleur fils par mariage. »

Puis il continua.

Ses paroles furent comme un baume, même après toutes ces années. La forêt ne pouvait que rappeler à Legolas le père qu'il avait perdu de tant de façons, et quand il rendait visite au palais qui avait été celui de Thranduil, son cœur se languissait de ce qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir.

Mais il avait une autre famille, ici dans la montagne, aux côtés de Kili et Fili, Bilbon et Thorin. Et il ne laisserait pas ces hommes lui prendre cela, pas maintenant.

Il suivit Thorin, impatient de retourner dans les bois et de reprendre les recherches.

(-)

Si Caledon avait pu couper la cage en deux, ou le garder dans un sac pour les jours restants, Bilbon savait qu'il l'aurait fait. À défaut, il s'était contenté de violence chaque fois que Bilbon ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. Ou pour quelque raison que ce soit. Sa botte était assez fine pour traverser les barreaux de la cage, et trouvait généralement une cible quelque part sur la peau de Bilbon. Plus d'une fois Bilbon l'avait vu tordre ses mains au-dessus du pommeau de son épée, se retenant à peine.

Bilbon s'en moquait.

Et il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en moquer, s'il avait la moindre chance de s'en sortir vivant, mais Dwalin était mort. Dwalin était _mort,_ et cette seule pensée le rendait presque ivre de chagrin. Dwalin avait été un ami, un frère, quand Bilbon n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Dès les premiers jours de leur voyage, Dwalin l'avait protégé, avait essayé de l'abriter quand ils étaient tombés dans le tunnel des gobelins. Quand Bilbon avait été malade à Erebor, alors même qu'il taquinait Bilbon en lui disant de rester au lit comme Bilbon l'avait fait pour lui, il lui avait amené du thé et des mouchoirs frais. Et quand Bilbon avait cru la vie de Thorin perdue, deux ans plus tôt, c'était Dwalin qui était resté à ses côtés en tant que fidèle ami et frère, refusant d'abandonner Bilbon à son chagrin.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, attachées ensemble malgré l'absence complète de nécessité. Et ça _lui_ était égal, vraiment, que ce soit l'égratignure sur sa nuque qui brûlait, ou la bosse sur sa tête là où Caledon l'avait frappé. Ou les brûlures, ou n'importe quelle autre blessure reçue avec eux. Il aurait donné n'importe lequel de ses membres, aurait donné sa vie, si ça avait permis d'épargner Dwalin.

Et de toutes les personnes à avoir fait ça, ç'avait été _Donys._

Un bruit d'entrechoc le fit lentement lever la tête. Donys était là avec une assiette et un bol, adressant à Bilbon un bref sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Vous, euh, vous devriez manger quelque chose, dit-il. »

Près du feu, Caledon était toujours assis, la main sur le pommeau, les incendiant tous les deux du regard. Donys se tortilla inconfortablement et posa l'assiette près du bord de la cage.

« C'est juste de l'eau, mais ça pourrait aider-

\- Laisse-lui sa nourriture et trouve autre chose à faire, lui lança durement Caledon. »

Donys sursauta, et Bilbon pouvait maintenant voir un petit bleu sur le bord du menton de Donys qui ne s'y trouvait pas avant. Une mesure de compassion monta, puis mourut rapidement. _Il a_ vait assassiné Dwalin. Il n'y avait pas de compassion.

Même si son cœur se débrouilla quand même pour se briser un peu pour le jeune homme malgré ses efforts de s'en moquer. Il avait seulement fait ce que Caledon lui avait ordonné de faire. Et c'était là que sa compassion mourait.

« Cale, fiche-lui la paix, dit étonnamment Arius. Sa petite toquade ne nous fait pas de mal. Ça l'occupe. Toi et moi, il faut qu'on regarde la retraite. »

Caledon se leva enfin de la bûche et retrouva Arius près du feu. Donys sembla retenir son souffle, attendant de voir ce que ferait son frère, puis poussa enfin un petit soupir quand il fut clair que Caledon ne se souciait plus de lui.

La nourriture fit se tordre l'estomac de Bilbon sous l'effet de la faim, mais il refusa de la manger. Pas avant que Donys soit parti. Il resta assis à la place, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

S'il avait seulement été plus rapide. S'ils étaient allés plus loin. S'il avait fait _quelque_ _chose-_

« Parlez-moi encore de votre Comté, dit Donys d'un ton encourageant. Toutes ces collines vertes, n'est-ce pas ? Des tartes et des plantes partout. Ça a l'air charmant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

Bilbon garda son regard fixé sur ses mains. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était Dwalin dans la Comté, faisant face à Lobélia pour défendre Bilbon et Thorin. Laissant Thorin et lui chevaucher ensemble sur la route du retour après le mariage, après une nuit longue et douloureuse à se disputer et à pleurer.

Thorin aurait le cœur bri _sé. Perdr_ e Balin deux ans plus tôt, et perdre Dwalin maintenant, son meilleur ami, son cousin-

Donys se tortilla au sol, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Bilbon, écoutez, je dois vous dire-

\- Donys, viens ici ! Aide-nous ! Ordonna Caledon. »

Apparemment, il en avait assez de la 'toquade' de Donys. Donys se mordit la lèvre mais poussa enfin le bol et l'assiette encore plus près.

« Tout ira bien, promit Donys dans sa barbe. Je vous le promets. »

Puis il s'éloigna. Ce fut seulement quand Donys se détourna, voyant ce que voulait Caledon, que Bilbon prit enfin la nourriture que Donys lui avait offerte. Fruit et fromage, frais et probablement le souper du jeune homme.

Il avala un morceau de fruit et sentit des larmes rouler sur son visage. _Dwalin, je suis tellement désolé._

(-)

La longue marche vers la Salle du Trésor fut silencieuse, des nains s'interrompant dans leur travail par respect envers le roi, envers la demande de rançon qui avait traversé la montagne. Pas un seul nain du Conseil ne s'était opposé à la décision. Tous avaient assuré qu'ils offriraient de l'aide de quelque façon que ce soit, offriraient leur propre or, ne serait-ce que pour voir Bilbon revenir sain et sauf _dans la montagne._

 _Cela_ ne rendait pas la marche moins douloureuse.

Deux nains de la Garde le rencontrèrent aux portes de la Salle du Trésor, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient entièrement ouvertes. Alors seulement il entra, le bruit de ses pas résonnant tandis qu'il entrait dans la Salle du Trésor.

Gloin attendait dedans, le seul nain à l'intérieur.

« Il vous a dit laquelle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit seulement Thorin. »

Fili lui avait dit quelle voûte contenait l'Arkenstone. Il avait été clair que son neveu avait été hésitant à le faire, mais pas par peur de ce que ferait son oncle. Non, parce qu'il avait semblé aussi mal à l'aise que Thorin, au sujet de la rançon, que l'Arkenstone ne suffirait pas.

Mahal, il fallait qu'elle suffise. Il le _fallait._

Thorin ouvrit la marche vers les voûtes, et une fois là-bas, Gloin resta en arrière tandis qu'il continuait. Il dépassa les grandes voûtes impressionnantes et continua jusqu'à atteindre les voûtes destinées à ne rien contenir de plus que la paperasse. Alors seulement il s'arrêta et commença à compter.

Près du sol, dans la rangée la plus basse, se trouvait _c_ elle qu'il voulait. Il s'accroupit et sortit soigneusement la clé que, miraculeusement, Fili avait gardé secrète pendant toutes ces années. Il sentit une bouffée de gratitude pour son fils, la première émotion qu'il s'autorisait à ressentir depuis ce qui semblait des jours, avant de l'écarter, au cas où sa peur ne viendrait l'envahir juste après.

La porte s'ouvrit, et pendant un instant, Thorin ne vit rien. Puis, elle brilla, et Thorin tendit une main tremblante vers la pierre à l'intérieur.

Elle tenait dans sa main comme si sa place était là. Bien qu'elle soit restée cachée ici, dans cette petite voûte, pendant douze ans, elle brillait encore comme le soleil. Elle scintillait et bougeait dans sa main, pulsant avec sa beauté et magnificence.

Et il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait ne pas être celui qui la tenait, il voulait qu'elle _disparaisse._

Il appuya sa tête sur le mur de voûtes face au soulagement qui l'envahit. Elle n'avait aucune prise. Et il pouvait enfin en être libre.

Puis les souvenirs se déversèrent. Bilbon devant lui, implorant pour sa vie, agrippant la main de Thorin pour essayer de se libérer. La peur dans ses yeux quand Thorin l'avait agité au-dessus du bord, les larmes et la _souffrance_ quand Thorin l'avait chassé, banni.

C'était pour ça que l'Arkenstone avait été placée ici, pour ne plus jamais voir la lumière du jour. Parce que tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle ferait jamais, serait de rappeler à Thorin qu'il avait blessé le seul être vi _vant_ que son cœur réclamerait à grands cris.

Il déglutit péniblement et essaya de chasser les souvenirs de son esprit, de s'empêcher de se souvenir de la façon dont il avait resserré sa main autour du cou de Bilbon. La façon dont la voix de Bilbon s'était brisée quand il avait imploré Thorin.

« Tout va bien ? Appela Gloin au bout du couloir. »

Thorin se leva lentement sur des jambes tremblantes et verrouilla ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse répondre. Tout ce qu'il put dire fut :

« J'irai bien. »

Il n'irait pas bien, pas avant que Bilbon ne soit sain et sauf dans ses bras et que l'Arkenstone ne soit partie.

Mahal, _Bilbon._

Il ressortit à grands pas, sentant son énergie revenir, la pierre en sécurité dans la poche de ses robes royales. Au moment où il atteignit le sommet des portes, où tout le monde attendait, il av _ait l_ 'impression qu'il aurait pu s'attaquer de nouveau à Azog et Bolg à lui tout seul. Il pouvait faire ça. Il _allait_ faire ça, et il aurait Bilbon dans ses bras avant que la journée soit finie.

« Les hommes du Roi Bard attendent sur la colline est, rapporta Dril. Bifur et moi allons descendre avec vous.

\- Je reste là-haut pour les contrôler, dit Hril. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers Kili et Fili. Tous deux semblaient tout aussi déterminés et prêts à tuer, et les _doig_ ts de Kili tressautaient déjà à la recherche d'une flèche. Thorin les incendia du regard.

« Ne faites _rien_ jusqu'à ce que je sache que Bilbon va bien.

\- Je ne vais pas risquer mon oncle, répliqua Kili. »

Mais il sembla immédiatement vouloir s'excuser pour le ton de sa voix.

« Je veux juste un tir sur ces bâtards. Juste un.

\- Pas sans moi, dit Legolas d'une voix tendue.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, dit Dernwyn en croisant les bras. Je _n'ai p_ as d'arme à longue portée, et je ne peux pas descendre. »

Fili haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Tu pourrais lancer ton épée.

\- _Longue portée_ , Fili.

\- Lance-la vraiment fort ?

\- Mon seigneur, une charrette approche du sud-ouest, dit l'un des gardes. »

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Thorin prit une grande inspiration, puis deux. Il pouvait la voir maintenant, une petite charrette ne transportant que quelques personnes. E _t l'une d'_ elles était son époux, son bien-aimé.

« Où est Dwalin ? Il voudra être là, demanda Dernwyn.

\- Ouais, il arrive. Il amène Esmeralda avec lui, confirma Gimli. Les autres ne sont pas loin derrière.

\- Tant mieux. »

Dis rejoignit Thorin et pressa son front contre le sien, une brève source d'assurance et de courage.

« Ramène mon autre frère à la maison, dit-elle. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

Puis il dévala les escaliers, Dril et Bifur derrière lui, et se dirigea vers les portes.

(-)

 **Plus qu'un chapitre ! Et si j'ai bonne mémoire (je dis bien ' _si_ ') cette histoire est la dernière avec ce genre d'action. Pas la dernière avec de l'angst, loin de là... Mais vous verrez bien.**


	8. Reprends mon coeur en cage - Partie 6

**Noooo Aime : Oui mon frère sait à quoi il aura droit. Il en a déjà eu un avant-goût dans la cour, des grands le surnommaient Skywalker^^**

 **Moi au moins les T-shirt 'je ne comprends pas' ne sont pas des allusions mal placées ! Et je n'en parle pas à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit cette phrase :p**

 **Alors pour les refrains qui restent dans la tête, cet après-midi j'avais 'la jument de Michon' qui tournait en boucle dans la mienne ! Et au cas où tu saurais pas de quoi je parle : « la jument de Michon/et son petit poulain/sont entrés dans le pré/ont mangé tout le foin/(bis) l'hiver viendra, les gars l'hiver viendra/la jument de Michon elle s'en repentira (bis) »**

 **Bien vu en effet d'envoyer la review par mail, congrats à justelaura !**

 **Oui je me suis vraiment éclatée à compter les 'non' ! Je me doute bien que toi tu les as juste copiés-collés *tousse*feignasse*tousse***

 **L'Arkenstone a été rangée dans un endroit à l'abri de la poussière voyons ! Ce serait bête de la perdre à cause de ça quand même... Bravo pour ta citation de Legolas, c'est exactement ça !**

 **Ton truc de 'Dwalin c'est Super Nain' ça m'a fait penser à cette vidéo qui montre qu'en fait le Hercule de Disney c'est Superman... Je te la conseille d'ailleurs ! (chaîne : jevaisruinervotreenfancetv)**

 **Le chagrin et le destin comme personnages... N'oublie pas l'avenir aussi ! Et on va dire que les elfes avaient les oreilles bouchées :') Et maintenant ton image du slip sur le collant me fait penser au Point Culture sur les Super-héros !**

 **Mentalement il va pas beaucoup mieux qu'à l'époque du Mont du Destin, le Bilbon ! Mais non il n'y a pas une mare de sang, voyons... Juste assez pour faire croire à la mort de Dwalin !**

 **Gandalf il s'occupe de ses affaires d'Istari et il a autre chose à faire que baby-sitter la lignée de Durin... Et les aigles ne sont pas adaptés pour fouiller une forêt, vu leur taille !**

 **Je crois pas que Thorin puisse échapper de regarder l'Arkenstone... Il faut que ce soit lui qui l'amène dans le champ, et je sais pas toi mais j'imagine mal Caledon se contenter du coffret et de sa parole que c'est la pierre dedans. Donc même comme ça il serait obligé de l'ouvrir, donc de la regarder ! Et oui, Dis est suffisamment renseignée pour savoir l'influence que la pierre a eue sur Thorin il y a douze ans !**

 **Alors en fait dans mon commentaire je pensais que tu allais faire une allusion à une partie bien précise de son anatomie qui serait tendue... Donc j'ai voulu éviter ça xD**

 **Ton 'Donys veut faire du bien à Bilbon' je peux pas m'empêcher d'y voir un sous-entendu, encore une fois... Je me trompe ?**

 **Ah c'est marrant que tu parles de Willy Wonka, je suis justement en train d'écouter la comédie musicale de Charlie et la Chocolaterie !**

 **Certes, fouiller toutes les voûtes lui permettrait de penser à autre chose. Le problème, c'est que je crois pas qu'ils ont le temps de faire ça ! Surtout que la Salle du Trésor est énorme, en principe ! Et non, personne ne pense à rajouter un bonus ! Ce serait pourtant une bonne idée...**

 **justelaura : Oui je sens ta jalousie, j'ai fait exprès de te dire ça ! Et si j'obtiens des autographes je t'enverrai même les photos !**

 **Pour la soleil et le lune, j'avais lu ça dans le premier tome du SDA ! À l'époque je lisais pas encore en anglais... Si je les trouve en anglais à l'occasion je les achèterai cela dit.**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'Arkenstone, je vais citer une fic que j'ai lue qui aborde le sujet : si les nains ont besoin de la pierre pour suivre le roi, c'est que leur loyauté est bien faible, et dans ce cas bon débarras !**

 **Alors si tu as eu du mal à ne pas pleurer quand Kili a cru que Dwalin était mort, je te garantis que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va te tirer des larmes ! Je sais que Noémie et moi en tout cas y a un passage qui nous a fait pleurer !**

 **Hahaha ton idée de liste me fait rire mais c'est la dernière fois que quelqu'un frôle la mort, si j'ai bonne mémoire ! Du coup ce n'est pas la peine...**

 **Si tu savais comme tes tergiversations sur la présence de Donys dans ta liste me font rire... Le rire de celle qui sait ce qui va arriver !**

 **Alors écoute si tu veux prendre le risque de casser l'Arkenstone pour faire baisser la rançon, _be my guest_ mais c'est ta faute si du coup ils décident de pas rendre Bilbon hein...**

 **J'avoue Donys était bien naïf de croire que Bilbon allait lui répondre alors qu'il croit Donys responsable de la mort de Dwalin... Mais bon l'espoir fait vivre !**

 **Malheureusement c'est pas la dernière fois que de vieux souvenirs remontent, loin de là !**

 **Dans le cas présent je crois que oui, le principe ça va être de tuer les kidnappeurs, parce qu'ils ont pris celui qu'il fallait pas !**

 **Dame Marianne : Moi aussi Donys me fiche la trouille, mais en même temps j'ai pitié de lui... Oui Fili sera un grand roi le moment venu ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Caledon, il va avoir ce qu'il mérite !**

 **Toreko : Le prochain chapitre vient d'arriver !**

 **Julindy : La pression va monter encore un peu avant de redescendre, je suis désolée de te l'annoncer ! Et oui nos amoureux ont grand besoin de se retrouver !**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 6 : Le prix final**

 **Résumé : Il est temps de négocier, et de ramener Bilbon à la maison.**

 **Mais les choses ne seront pas si faciles, et le prix final pourrait bien coûter la vie à quelqu'un.**

(-)

Les secousses de la charrette lui faisaient mal. Elles ne lui auraient pas fait si mal s'il n'avait pas eu de cordes s'enfonçant dans ses poignets, lui déchirant la peau.

Ou le collier de fer autour de sa gorge, dont la chaîne était tirée par Caledon de temps en temps. Cela n'aidait pas non plus.

C'était du fer épais, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, et il s'enfonçait dans la nuque et les épaules de Bilbon. Il pesait un poids terrible, et Caledon lui avait joyeusement dit que ce n'aurait pas été nécessaire si Bilbon avait juste coopéré au lieu d'essayer de s'enfuir.

Bilbon était certain que Caledon aurait trouvé un moyen de lui mettre autour du cou quand même.

Donys lui jeta un regard depuis l'avant de la charrette, l'air nerveux. Caledon, en revanche, était de si bonne humeur que Bilbon ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sursauter. Caledon de bonne humeur n'était _jamais_ une bonne chose.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Bilbon essaya de regarder au-dessus d'eux, de voir si Thorin était là, s'il pourrait s'enfuir maintenant et être libre-

« Arius. »

Un sac épais fut placé sur sa tête et coincé sous l'un des bords du collier. De la sueur commença immédiatement à rouler _sur s_ on visage tandis que la chaleur du soleil commençait à le cuire et rendait difficile de respirer.

« Amène-le ici, ordonna Caledon. »

Bilbon se retrouva soudain soulevé de la charrette et entraîné, des mains agrippant ses épaules. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il se cogna dans quelque chose et resta là. Ça ressemblait aux jambes de quelqu'un. Il était caché, donc.

Son cœur commença à tambouriner. Thorin était-il là ? Avait-il amené l'Arkenstone ? Oh Eru, il voulait être libre, il voulait voir, il ne voulait pas être là avec la chaleur et la sueur et la douleur dans ses épaules et sa nuque. Il voulait être à la _maison._

 _Tu y es presque_ , se dit-il. _Accroche-toi encore un peu. Tu as tenu le coup pendant un mois. Tu peux tenir un peu plus longtemps maintenant._

Il devait à Dwalin de se maîtriser. Le nain l'avait maintenu en vie aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu i _l se_ ra _it furieux si_ Bilbon gâcha _it tout maintenant. Cette idée le fit presque sourire._

 _« Stop ! Ordonna soudain Caledon. »_

Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir.

« C'est assez près. Avancez encore, et il vous sera rendu en morceaux. Et nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive aujourd'hui nous voulons juste faire un simple échange, c'est tout. »

Bilbon entendit Dril dire :

« C'est tout ce que nous voulons aussi. »

Et ce fut un réconfort d'entendre la voix de son ami.

« Juste un simple échange. Nous avons la pierre pour vous. »

Bilbon fut traîné vers l'avant, et il entendit de brusques inspirations. Il fut presque reconnaissant pour le capuchon : la rougeur de honte sur ses joues était presque douloureuse, tant elle brûlait. Il savait qu'il était dans un état lamentable, avec des coupures et des bleus partout, où la corde s'était tordue sur sa peau, où le métal avait brûlé son bras. Et maintenant, il servait de moyen de pression contre Erebor.

« Le Semi-Homme pour l'Arkenstone, un 'cœur de la montagne' pour un autre. Avons-nous donc un accord, oh Puissant Roi ? Dit Caledon. »

Même à travers le capuchon Bilbon pouvait entendre sa dérision. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings devant l'insulte. Puis son esprit rattrapa enfin son cœur, et celui-ci sursauta dans sa poitrine. Roi. Thorin. Thorin était _là._

« Laissez-moi le voir. »

Thorin. Oh doux Eru, il était là, assez près pour que Bilbon puisse l'entendre, et il s'étira vers l'avant, très légèrement, presque incapable de résister à l'impulsion de juste _courir_ vers son époux. Ses yeux brûlaient, et il les ferma quand le capuchon fut abruptement arraché. Le soleil était trop fort pour qu'il voie, pendant un moment, et _quan_ d il put enfin se concentrer, ce fut presque suffisant pour le faire pleurer.

 _Erebor._ Elle se dressait devant lui, pas imposante mais l'attirant comme un bastion qui le protégerait. Il y avait des silhouettes au-dessus de _s p_ ortes, et tout autour du champ se trouvait une multitude de chevaux. Des chevaux partout, et Bilbon pouvait voir le drapeau de Dale brandi bien haut. Ils bloquaient l'accès à l'est, et tous semblaient attendre.

Et puis il ne put penser à autre chose, car ses y _eux re_ gardèrent droit devant, à seulement une vingtaine de pas de lui, et ils trouvèrent Bifur et Dril, et devant eux, Thorin.

Son mari. Son roi.

Son _Thorin._

Après un mois sans l'avoir vu, c'était comme si Bilbon pouvait enfin respirer à nouveau. Ses cheveux étaient tressés avec diverses tresses de guerre, de même que sa barbe, mais il y avait un ruban de guerre rouge vif attaché autour de sa tresse de mariage. Il partait en guerre pour Bilbon. Son visage semblait un peu creux, et il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux, trahissant son manque de sommeil à la c _antonade. Mais Thorin se tint quand même droit, aussi droit qu'il le pouvait, et quand il le fit, il sembla devenir aussi grand que la montagne elle-même. On ne pouvait se méprendre sur le pouvoir qu'il possédait ou jusqu'où il irait pour que Bilbon lui soit rendu sain et sauf._

Ils étaient tous là pour lui, réalisa-t-il. Les nains dans la montagne, les hommes de Dale, ils étaient tous là pour lui. Ce fut assez pour l'aider à se tenir juste assez droit pour qu'il y ait une différence. Il était l'époux du Roi Sous la Montagne, le plus grand nain qu'il ait jamais connu, et il tiendrait bon encore un peu plus longtemps.

Les autres semblèrent avoir compris cela, et alors même que Caledon tentait de repousser Bilbon vers le bas, Bilbon planta ses talons dans le sol et se tint aussi droit qu'il le put. Il avait assez pris à Bilbon : il n'allait pas lui prendre _l'orgueil_ et la confiance purs qu'il avait en son époux.

De plus, ça ne durerait pas longtemps : son corps était trop las pour le laisser se tenir droit trop longtemps. Et même sans la chaleur du capuchon, il avait l'impression de suffoquer sous le soleil. Non, Bilbon n'allait pas du tout rester debout beaucoup plus longtemps, sans parler de se tenir droit.

Caledon souffla mais laissa Bilbon avoir sa petite victoire.

« Lancez-moi la pierre, insista-t-il. »

Ses doigts étaient serrés sur les épaules de Bilbon, et le contact était presque trop. Il avait l'impression de so _uffri_ r d'une surcharge sensorielle : le soleil brûlant, l'herbe égratignant sa jambe, la sueur gouttant sur sa peau, les doigts durs qui lui faisaient des bleus. C'était beaucoup trop, et il ne voulut soudain rien de plus que d'être à l'intérieur où il faisait frais, avec seulement Thorin en train de le toucher, Thorin enroulé autour de lui, son époux là, Thorin Thorin _Thorin._

Thorin se tenait là où Caledon avait exigé qu'il s'arrête, mais chaque partie de lui semblait à peine se retenir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Caledon, et c'était une bonne chose, parce que s'ils se portaient sur Bilbon, Bilbon allait absolument perdre la prise ténue qu'il avait sur ses émotions et s'effondrer, et il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Parce qu'il était le mari d'un _roi_ , et que c'était la négociation la plus périlleuse que Thorin fera _it jam_ ais.

Et si Bilbon craquait, alors il n'y avait rien que Thorin ne ferait pas pour l'atteindre, y compris prendre la flèche d'Arius pointée vers sa gorge que Bilbon pouvait désormais voir clairement.

« La pierre, dit à nouveau Caledon. »

Sa voix était plus forte, et Bilbon grimaça quand ses doigts se resserrèrent encore plus sur ses épaules. _Bie_ n qu'il ne regarde pas Bilbon, les narines de Thorin enflèrent.

« Lancez-moi la pierre !

\- Et comment saurais-je que vous allez me rendre Bilbon ? Gronda Thorin.

\- Alors nous sommes dans ce qui s'appelle une sorte d'impasse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arius ajusta son arc, visant le cœur de Thorin. Bilbon voulut le pousser sur le côté, mais il n'irait pas loin Caledon l'attraperait, et même s'il ne le faisait pas, la chaîne autour de son cou le ferait. Elle brûlait contre sa peau, le soleil réchauffant le métal jusqu'à une température presque insupportable. Cela rappela de façon déplaisante à Bilbon la chaîne que Thengel lui avait offerte, celle qui avait porté l'Anneau.

Il voulait l'enlever. Il voulait être à la _maison._

Donys toussota, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« On pourrait le laisser aller chercher la pierre pour nous, suggéra-t-il. Il est au bout d'une chaîne, après tout. »

Caledon hocha lentement la tête, se réchauffant à l'idée. Bilbon sentit son estomac s'enfoncer devant le regard calculateur.

« C'est approprié. Vous êtes le chien du Roi, pas vrai ? »

Il poussa Bilbon vers l'avant si fort qu'il faillit _per_ dre l'équilibre. La chaîne autour de son cou se resserra, le forçant presque immédiatement à se relever et l'étranglant brièvement.

« Alors va chercher, ordonna Caledon. »

Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et de vil dans sa voix. Cela fit frissonner Bilbon en dépit de la chaleur. Il marcha. Sa cheville était à l'agonie, et l'espace d'un instant, la chaleur et la douleur le ramenèrent ailleurs, dans un endroit auquel il avait lutté pour ne pas penser pendant des années. Des cailloux et des pierres noirs sous ses pieds, ses mains déchirées par l'escalade, le feu brûlant autour de lui tandis que l'Anneau l'appelait et lui offrait tout-

Une brise fraîche souffla sur lui, le ramenant au présent. Il marchait encore, d'une façon ou d'une autre, chaque pas l'éloignant de Caledon et le rapprochant de Thorin.

Si Thorin ne l'observait pas avant, il ne faisait que fixer Bilbon maintenant. Bilbon pouvait sentir le regard de son mari le parcourir, notant chaque bleu, chaque coupure, chaque déchirure dans ses vêtements qui avait laissé du sang. Bien que son visage soit de pierre et qu'il ne dise rien, il y avait un feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux, et qui promettait massacre et mort à ceux qui avaient osé lever une main sur Bilbon.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être une idée aussi calmante, mais elle apaisa le cœur de Bilbon. Thorin était là. Il irait bien.

Quelque chose de rouge vif se déroula soudain au-dessus d'eux, attirant le regard de Bilbon. Il leva les yeux vers la montagne, où les drapeaux rouges de la guerre étaient désormais suspendu, et il sut que les autres étaient là-haut. Tauriel, Legolas et Kili avaient probablement leurs propres flèches prêtes à être tirées, et Fili avait plus que probablement ses deux épées au clair et une corde prête à être descendue. Ori avait certainement le marteau de guerre de Dwalin, et Bilbon sentit des larmes brûler dans ses yeux. Dwalin, Mahal, comment était-il censé annoncer à Ori que Dwalin était mort ? Il aperçut des visages aléatoires, des visages familiers, tous à observer et attendre.

Puis il s'arrêta. Parce que juste à côté d'un drapeau rouge se trouvait une grande silhouette dans une cape, et le capuchon retomba pour révéler une tête tatouée. Une tête tatouée très familière.

 _Dwalin._

Bilbon ne s'arrêta même pas pour essayer de penser au pourquoi, ou au _comment,_ à l'impossible comment, parce qu'il avait vu Dwalin mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pour l'instant. Il n'avait marqué une pause que quelques instants, mais ce fut assez pour que la chaîne autour de son cou se tende.

« Bougez, ordonna Caledon. »

Si la rage avait été un feu dans les yeux de Thorin auparavant, elle était maintenant un brasier, et Bilbon ne voulait pas être devant Thorin quand elle exploserait.

Il voulait être derrière Thorin _, o_ ù il pourrait observer son mari relâcher sa fureur.

Il s'ava _nça_ enfin jusqu'à être juste assez près pour, en tendant la main, frôler avec ses doigts la cape de Thorin. Et oh, comme il en avait envie. Il crut qu'il allait pleurer tant il était _proche_ de son mari, et il faillit lever les bras pour les tendre et toucher.

« Amenez-moi la pierre ! Cria Caledon. »

Bilbon eut un mouvement de recul.

« Dis-moi que tu vas bien. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, le murmure de Thorin était plus fort que le cri de Caledon. Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé, mais c'était le mari de Bilbon qui avait parlé si doucement, si discrètement, que personne d'autre à part le vent ne l'avait entendu. Même Bifur _et_ Dril derrière Thorin n'avaient pas entendu leur roi, ce qui était aussi bien : ses paroles étaient pour Bilbon et Bilbon seul. Bilbon déglutit péniblement.

« Je vais bien, murmura-t-il. »

Ce n'était pas la vérité et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais Thorin n'avait pas besoin de la vérité pour l'instant. La vérité était visible rien qu'en regardant Bilbon.

Mais Thorin hocha la tête et sortit de sa cape l'Arkenstone. Bilbon réalisa avec un sursaut que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la pierre depuis ce jour funeste des années plus tôt. Thorin l'avait enfermée dans les voûtes en bas et elle n'était pas ressortie jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y avait pas eu de raison qu'elle émerge. Ce qui avait été autrefois sa plus chère possession était maintenant dans la main de Thorin comme si c'était une autre pierre à jeter sur la surface d'une mare.

Il allait la donner. Bilbon fixa son époux, stupéfait. Il n'y avait pas de tour, pas de ruse, rien pour la reprendre aux voleurs. Il y renonçait pour Bilbon, et il n'hésitait pas.

Il était marié à ce nain depuis maintenant presque douze ans, et pourtant Thorin pouvait encore le surprendre.

« Thorin, murmura Bilbon. »

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Thorin fit mine de s'avancer, comme pour essuyer les larmes comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois auparavant, mais il resta où il était. Pas volontairement, c'était certain. C'était comme s'il y avait des liens invisibles qui le retenaient, et si quelqu'un les tranchait, Thorin bondirait en avant et envelopperait Bilbon dans ses bras pour le protéger.

Sans préambule, Thorin tendit le joyau. Il semblait plus lourd dans les mains de Bilbon qu'il ne s'en souvenait. Le poids de sa liberté, là dans ses mains. Il déglutit, puis déglutit à nouveau quand le collier de fer se resserra autour de son cou comme un nœud coulant. Un grondement monta de Bifur, et Thorin serra les poings si fort que Bilbon crut qu'ils allaient éclater.

« Ramenez-la, petit chiot, ordonna Caledon. »

Et il tira sur la chaîne pour souligner son ordre. Le collier frappa fort contre sa gorge, et Bilbon toussa tandis qu'il trébuchait de deux pas en arrière. Thorin avait les mains à ses côtés, abritées sous la cape, et il semblait si loin maintenant. Caledon allait le tirer vers l'arrière, si Bilbon ne marchait pas vers lui, et-

Il n'allait pas laisser partir Bilbon.

Les yeux de Bilbon s'écarquillèrent à cette révélation. Et il réalisa, ici et maintenant, en fixant les visages des autres, qu'il était le dernier à comprendre. Thorin le savait. Bifur le savait. Dril le savait. Tous ceux qui regardaient depuis la grande montagne le savaient. Et enfin Bilbon avait une idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Caledon n'allait pas laisser partir Bilbon.

Il allait forcer Thorin à regarder Bilbon mourir. Le voleur avait toute une _montagne_ contre lui, et d'autres ailleurs, Bilbon en était certain, et il n'y avait pas de fuite à moins d'avoir un moyen de pression. À moins d'avoir Bilbon. Il allait entraîner Bilbon avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la lisière de la forêt. Thorin le suivrait, parce que bien sûr qu'il le ferait, et ensuite-

Est-ce qu'il lui arracherait la gorge ? Lui trancherait l _e_ _coup s_ i précisément que Bilbon ne serait pas capable de respirer ? Est-ce qu'il aurait un dernier moment avec Thorin avant que tout ne disparaisse ?

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la pierre. Cette... cette _maudite_ pierre, cette pierre qui avait failli mettre fin à sa vie autrefois, et il la détestait tellement. Il fallait que ce soit le boulet qui le tirerait vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie.

Et soudain, juste comme ça, Bilbon sentit un calme l'envahir. Le dernier souffle du guerrier _, Dwalin_ avait appelé cela. Le calme soudain avant de faire quelque chose d'héroïque _qui se_ terminerait certainement dans la mort.

Ou quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide. C'était ce que faisaient typiquement ses nains. _Bilbon réfléchissait_ avec son cerveau, et ça l'avait bien servi jusqu'à présent. Mais peut-être, peut-être qu'il était temps de se reposer sur l'instinct et d'être un nain.

Il croisa le regard de Thorin une fois, juste une fois. _Attrape-moi._

Thorin serra la mâchoire. _Toujours_.

Une inspiration.

Il jeta l'Arkenstone derrière lui, haut et loin, et commença immédiatement à courir vers Thorin. Thorin fut là moins d'un souffle plus tard, et la _hache_ _qu'il_ tira de sa ceinture était _lourd_ e et épaisse et en mithril pur. Elle trancha la chaîne, tirant sur le cou de Bilbon l'espace d'un terrible instant, puis il se jeta sur Thorin, agrippant son époux. Il se fit tourner et cacher derrière Thorin, mais pas assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir voir les visages choqués de Caledon et Arius. Donys n'avait pas l'air très surpris. En fait, il avait l'air soulagé.

Il l'avait prévu. Il avait espéré donner à Bilbon la chance qu'il venait de saisir. Il sentit une intense montée de gratitude envers l'homme, pour avoir suggéré que Bilbon aille chercher la pierre, pour avoir épargné Dwalin _miraculeusement_ , pour toute sa gentillesse, aussi mal placé qu'ait été le sentiment.

Arius avait lâché son arc et sa flèche pour attraper la pierre, qui était maintenant entre ses mains tandis qu'il était à genoux dans la terre. Caledon commença à rire, un rire fou qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Bilbon.

« Bien joué, petit misérable, bien joué !

\- Si vous voulez garder votre tête après aujourd'hui, vous cesserez de vous référer à _mon époux_ de cette manière, gronda Thorin. »

Les voilà, la rage et la fureur _que Bilbon_ avait attendues. Son mari en tremblait, les muscles si tendus que Bilbon se demanda s'il se briserait au premier contact. Bilbon continua de respirer, essayant de calmer son cœur battant désormais furieusement. Toute l'adrénaline l'avait frappé au moment où il avait été en sécurité, et cela lui donnait le vertige.

« Et si vous voulez qu'il vive, vous cesserez de me menacer, dit Caledon. »

Le rire s'arrêta de _fa_ çon si abrupte que Bilbon sursauta dans _les_ bras de Thorin. Son visage devint vide et froid, si froid, et Bilbon se souvint de la nuit où Caledon avait failli le tuer. Il frissonna et se retrouva encore plus enfoui dans les bras de Thorin.

« Vous ne pouvez _rien_ lui faire maintenant, dit Thorin d'une voix dangereusement basse. Vous avez ce que vous avez demandé, et j'ai ce que vous avez si follement négocié en échange.

\- Partons, Cale, dit Donys en tirant sur la manche de son frère. Tu as l'Arkenstone. Tu es le plus grand voleur de tous les temps. Tu as volé le mari d'un Roi et son plus grand trésor.

\- On aurait gardé le mari si on l'avait pas laissé partir, dit soudain Arius. »

Bilbon se figea.

« À _qui la_ faute ? »

Caledon se tourna lentement vers Donys, qui campa bravement mais stupidement – tellement _stupidement_ – sur ses positions.

« Non, murmura Bilbon. Non, pitié, _non_ -

\- C'était ton idée, pas vrai ? Dit Caledon en avançant sur Donys. Tu as dit de laisser le Semi-Homme aller chercher la pierre. Tu voulais qu'il s'enfuie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais qu'il se libère ? »

Donys regarda Bilbon, et il y avait tant d'émotion dans ses yeux que Bilbon voulut fermer les siens et se cacher. Il ne voul _ait pas q_ ue Donys meure pour lui, pour un _amour_ stupide que l'ho _mm_ e semblait penser éprouver pour Bilbon. Mais le regard dans ses yeux était de pure envie, et quelque chose de doux, quelque chose qui rendit la poitrine de Bilbon douloureuse.

Il se tourna alors vers Caledon, et Bilbon sut qu'il était mort avant même de prononcer son dernier mot.

« Oui. »

La lame de Caledon fut sortie et enfoncée dans la poitrin _e_ _de_ Donys avant même que Bilbon ne puisse respirer.

« _Non_ ! Hurla Bilbon. »

Il serra tellement ses doigts autour de Thorin qu'il crut qu'il allait laisser des bleus. Il y avait du sang partout, et tant de _haine_ sur le visage de Caledon, et il ne réalisa pas que Bifur et Dril les avaient dépassés jusqu'à ce qu'il les voie avancer sur les hommes.

To _ut_ arriva si lentement que Bilbon aurait juré qu'il pouvait compter les battements de son cœur, tous allant à un rythme effréné. Un, deux, trois : Arius _s_ ortit une flèche qu'il pointa sur Thorin et Bilbon. Quatre, cinq : plusieurs flèches le percèrent en même temps, de fabrication naine comme elfique, et il tomba comme une pierre. Six, sept : Caledon tira l'épée du corps de Donys pour faire face aux nains, mais Bifur était trop rapide avec sa hache. Huit : l'épée s'envola. Neuf : Dril le frappa au visage et le mit à genoux. Dix, onze : Caledon vacilla, saignant sur le sol, avant de soudain tirer une arme de sa ceinture, écartant le bras pour lancer le couteau sur Bilbon et Thorin.

Douze.

Treize.

Caledon sursauta, puis toucha le sol, une lame enfoncée dans sa poitrine, son propre couteau tombant de ses doigts. Bilbon jeta un regard à son mari, mais Thorin semblait aussi éberlué que Bilbon, et sa hache était toujours dans sa main, sur le point d'être lancée. Alors... ?

« Ça fait des _jours_ que j'attends de faire ça. »

Bilbon le fixa si longtemps que ses yeux commencèrent à brûler, puis il courut autour de son époux, cheville ignorée, et se jeta sur l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« _Dwalin_ , s'étrangla-t-il. »

Le nain enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« Je te croyais, je te croyais-*

\- Tu étais censé le croire, dit Dwalin. »

Mais il y avait du regret dans sa voix.

« J'suis désolé. Donys s'est coupé pour couvrir sa lame et m'a dit de revenir ici, de trouver de l'aide. Il m'a seulement assommé.

\- Je serai fâché plus tard, réussit à dire Bilbon. Plus tard, quand je ne serai plus tellement heureux que tu sois _vivant_. »

Oh doux Eru, Dwalin était _vivant_ , et Bilbon était c _erta_ in qu'il allait s'effondrer et pleurer de soulagement. Bifur commença à grogner, et quand Bilbon lui jeta un regard, ses mains volaient dans une frénésie étourdi _ssante_ de mouvement. _Non_ et _mort_ et _jeune_ associé à _homme_. Que... ?

Quand la réalisation arriva, Bilbon s'arracha à Dwalin et courut aussi vite qu'il put, Dwalin et Thorin appelant son nom et arrivant juste derrière lui. _Le jeune homme n'est pas mort_.

Donys.

Il ralentit quand il atteignit Donys. Celui-ci respirait mal, de terribles souffles humides qui teintaient ses lèvres en rouge. Pas _enco_ re mort, au moins. Mais il ét _ait e_ n train de mourir, une lente et horrible agonie qui rendit la poitrine de Bilbon douloureuse de compassion. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

Len _tem_ ent _Donys_ ouv _rit l_ es yeux. Ils s _'il_ luminèrent quand ils aperçurent Bilbon, et Bilbon sentit sa poitrine douloureuse pour une raison entièrement différente.

« Ne bougez pas, insista Bilbon. »

Même si ç _a n'allait pas l'aid_ er du tout. Donys était en train de mourir, et vite, et Bilbon ne voulait pas être là, à genoux dans l'herbe coupante, le métal pendant encore chaud autour de son cou. Il ne voulait pas regarder Donys pousser son dernier souffle, des bulles de sang tachant ses lèvres.

Mais Donys lui avait sauvé la vie. Donys avait sauvé la vie de Dwalin.

« Je devais... je devais vous sauver, dit Donys d'une voix rauque, toussant faiblement. »

Quand il se calme, ses joues étaient encore plus pâles, et le rouge sur sa poitrine avait augmenté.

« C'est... c'est ce qu'on fait, quand, quand... »

Quand on aimait quelqu'un. Bilbon serra les poings. Mais il posa une main sur l'épaule de Donys, et le regard d'émerveillement et d'admiration que lui adressa Donys le rendit malade.

« Merci, dit-il doucement. De m'avoir sauvé, et d'avoir sauvé Dwalin. Je ne pourrai jamais vous rembourser.

\- Alors ne le faites pas, dit Donys. Juste, ne m'enterrez juste pas avec eux.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, jura Bilbon. Vous serez enterré dans un bon endroit. Un endroit vert.

\- Com'la Comté ? Marmonna Donys. J'adore vot'Comté.

\- Comme la Comté, lui dit Bilbon d'une voix douce. De l'herbe verte partout, le soleil qui brille juste assez pour qu'il fasse chaud. Il y a des fenêtres ouvertes partout, des biscuits frais juste hors de portée des enfants. Le vent souffle dans les hautes herbes, une brise fraîche qui vous taquine les orteils et vous donne envie d'une autre-

\- Bilbon. »

Bilbon s'arrêta. Les yeux de Donys étaient fermés pour toujours, et il y avait un doux sourire ensanglanté sur son visage. Un sourire paisible. Bilbon le fixa, tandis que Thorin le mettait debout. Ce fut seulement quand Thorin passa une main sur ses joues qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait, et il essuya rapidement le reste de ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

Dril et Bifur vinrent prendre son corps.

« Attendez, s'étrangla Bilbon. »

Il dut tousser pour parler à nouveau.

« Ne l'enterrez pas avec les autres. S'il vous plaît. »

Ils marquèrent une pause, regardant Thorin. Thorin hocha lentement la tête, et ils soulevèrent Donys, bien plus soigneusement qu'avant. Un endroit vert. Bilbon pouvait s'en assurer.

Il se retourna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Thorin, des larmes tachant la peau de son époux.

(-)

La porte s'ouvrit discrètement et se ferma à l'identique. Thorin serra les mains autour du bord de la table. Il savait qui c'était. Il ne pouvait juste pas faire face à son mari, pas encore.

L'enterrement du jeune voleur avait été une cérémonie discrète et calme. Ils n'avaient pas pu la bénir, Thorin n'avait juste pas pu. Dwalin lui avait tout dit : que Donys observait Bilbon, était obsédé par lui, offrait de _l'amour_ à son époux, _son Bilbon_. Que Bilbon l'avait rejeté et s'était caché, essayant de rester loin de Donys.

Puis Donys avait sauvé la main de Bilbon et sa vie, l'avait traité gentiment. Il avait sauvé Dwalin, avait continué à protéger Bilbon. Puis il avait donné sa vie, au final, pour rendre Bilbon à Thorin.

La tête de Thorin _é_ tait embrouillée. _Mahal se_ ul savait ce que devait ressentir son époux.

« Thorin ? »

Thorin fit un bruit pour indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu. La nuit était fraîche, la brise passant par la fenêtre ouverte aussi douce que celle que Bilbon avait décrite à Donys. Thorin n'avait jamais entendu son mari parler si doucement, de façon si _déchirante_ , auparavant. Il avait voulu en entendre plus sur la Comté tout autant qu'il avait failli implorer Bilbon de cesser de parler. Les larmes dans la voix de Thorin, le manque, le chagrin...

Thorin avait espéré un meilleur retour pour Bilbon que celui qu'il avait reçu.

« Je... je suis vraiment désolé. »

Surpris, Thorin se retourna, et son cœur se fracassa dans sa poitrine. Bilbon se tenait devant lui, l'air imposs _iblemen_ t petit, ses yeux débordant de larmes non-versées. Il tordit nerveusement ses mains devant lui.

« Je... Je sais que tu ne voulais pas enterrer Donys, et surtout pas dans un endroit si paisible, mais je lui ai promis. Et il, il a sauvé Dwalin, et, eh bien, moi. Mais je n'ai pas d'affection pour lui, je, je ne le compte même pas comme un _ami_ et tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer à la _maison_ \- »

Thorin le prit dans ses bras avant que Bilbon ne s'étrangle sur ses derniers mots.

« Je suis désolé, murmura misérablement Bilbon. Thorin, je suis _tellement_ _désolé_.

\- Bien-aimé, murmura Thorin, le désespoir courant dans ses veines. Tu ne me dois aucune excuse. _Aucune._ Ne t'excuse _j_ _ _amais__ auprès de moi, s'il te plaît _._ _»_

 _Son e_ sprit traître le ramena avant l'Anneau, quand Bilbon avait laissé excuse sur excuse tomber de ses lèvres dans un effort de satisfai _re_ _Thorin_ avant d'avoir finalement été banni.

Et _ça_ , c'était en partie pourquoi Thorin était là _-hau_ t, seul, _dan_ s leurs appartements, au lieu d'en bras pour célébrer le retour du Bien-Aimé du Roi. Parce qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à l'Arkenstone.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu en bas, murmura Bilbon. »

Le cœur de Thorin s'enfonça davantage.

« J'a _i.._ J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être en colère contre moi. »

C'était assez. Thorin se recula suffisamment pour presser une ligne de baisers le long du visage de Bilbon, de son front à son nez à ses lèvres.

« Il est absolument impossible que je sois en colère contre toi. Si tu as vu de la rage, c'était contre les voleurs, pas contre toi. La peur, oui : ça c'était pour toi. »

Si Thorin dormait dans les trente prochaines années, il se considérerait chanceux. Cette première vision de Bilbon après un long mois de séparation avait été aussi gratifiante que terrible. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Bilbon soit intact, mais tout ce qu'il avait vu étaient les bleus et le sang, et quand ses yeux s'étaient portés sur le _collier_ au cou de son époux-

Il s'était concentré sur autre chose, n'importe quoi d'autre que Bilbon. Et quand Bilbon lui avait enfin été rendu, il avait été incapable de détourner les yeux de son bien-aimé. Thorin ferma les yeux. Si Caledon avait tiré Bilbon en arrière, si Bilbon n'avait pas fait son geste audacieux, si Thorin avait é _té tro_ p lent-

Si, si, si. La dernière fois qu'il avait contemplé de tels 'si', il regardait les étoiles, se demandant dans quelle partie du monde était Bilbon.

Bilbon respirait plus calmement maintenant, et son visage n'était plus rempli de désespoir. Les derniers jours avaient été longs et éprouvants, même après le sauvetage de Bilbon. Entre trouver la cachette et reprendre les armes de Dwalin et Bilbon, et s'occuper des blessures obtenues pendant le mois, Thorin n'était pas absolument certain de quand ils avaient dormi pour la dernière fois. Il avait attrapé quelques heures la nuit dernière, mais elles avaient été emplies de rêves sombres. Étant donné la façon dont Bilbon avait été hanté de rêves terribles après sa quête pour détruire l'Anneau, soit il n'était pas aussi traumatisé qu'à l'époque, soit il ne dormait juste pas.

Même sans avoir regardé les cernes noires sous les yeux de Bilbon, Thorin aurait deviné que c'était la deuxième option.

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à la célébration ? Demanda doucement Bilbon.

\- Est-ce que d'autres ont demandé ?

\- Je leur ai dit que tu n'avais pas dormi, que tu faisais encore des plans pour parler avec Dain. »

Toujours le tacticien. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je _fais_ des plans.

\- Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, tu ne faisais rien de tel quand je suis entré. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Et bien trop sagace. Le sourire de Thorin s'effondra, mais il agrippa Bilbon, lui faisant savoir par le toucher ce qu'il ne pouvait formuler. S'il essayait de dire quoi que ce soit en-dehors de ce qui hantait son esprit, il s'étranglerait sur les mots. Bilbon attrapa ses avant-bras avec ses mains, l'agrippant tout autant.

Acceptation.

Thorin prit une respiration.

« L'Arkenstone. C'est pour ça que je me cache. »

À son crédit, Bilbon ne s'enfuit pas. Mais il s'immobilisa, comme s'il attendai _t_ un coup, et Thorin découvrit que c'était pire.

« Je suis... désolé que tu aies été forcé d'y renoncer, mais content qu'elle ait été rendue, dit Bilbon. »

Ses paroles étaient soigneusement choisies, mais elles laissèrent quand même un trou dans le cœur de Thorin.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je me cache, dit Thorin d'un ton urgent. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir donnée. _Vraiment_. J'étais content de la voir partir. C'était un petit prix à payer pour que mon plus grand trésor me soit rendu. »

Avec chaque mot Bilbon se détendit dans sa prise.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il enfin. »

Thorin prit un long moment pour contempler son mari. L'être le plus fort et le plus courageux de la Terre du Milieu était dans ses bras, son cœur, sa vie, et pourtant il craignait encore une petite pierre polie. Il avait craint _Thorin_ av _ec la_ pierre, et bien que ç'ait été bref, il avait quand même eu peur de lui.

« Je veux qu'elle disparaisse. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Pardon ?

\- Je veux qu'elle disparaisse, dit fermement Thorin. Depuis que la demande de rançon est arrivée, depuis que je suis allé la chercher dans les voûtes, je me suis souvenu de pourquoi elle y avait été envoyée en premier lieu. J'ai pensé... j'ai pensé à _toi dan_ s ma prise, suspendu au-dessus du bord de la montagne-

\- Thorin, _non_ -

\- Tu as failli mourir pour cette pierre, et tu as de nouveau failli perdre la vie pour elle, et je ne peux pas... »

Thorin se détourna, faisant jouer sa mâchoire pour essayer de respirer.

« Elle hante mes pensées comme elle le faisait avant que j'arrive à Erebor. Je craignais d'entrer dans la salle du trône et le hall principal, parce que si je le fa _isa_ is... »

Tout ce qu'il aurait pu voir était Bilbon serré dans son poing tandis qu'il maintenait le hobbit au-dessus de la longue chute. Le menaçait, le bannissait. Tout ce qu'il aurait vu serait les larmes dans les yeux de Bilbon tandis qu'il était chassé.

« Thorin, écoute-moi, implora Bilbon. »

Et quand Bilbon lui demandait quoi que ce soit, surtout sur ce ton, Thorin ne pouvait jamais dire non. Il y avait du désespoir sur le visage de Bilbon, mais il tendit les bras pour frôler des doigts la barbe de Thorin. Gentillesse, douceur, _amour._

« Tu n'es _pas_ sous le contrôle de la fièvre de l'or. Je l'ai su, au moment où je t'ai vu sur le champ. Tu avais la pierre dans une main comme si tu allais simplement la jeter. Elle n'avait pas d'importance pour toi, Thorin. _Ell_ e n'avait pas d'importance du tout. »

Une main sais _i_ t Thorin derrière le cou et le tira gentiment vers le bas jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à quelques secondes de toucher celles de Bilbon.

« Je te connais, murmura Bilbon. Et je pouvais voir ce qui comptait pour toi. Ce n'était pas l'Arkenstone. »

Thorin écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbon, ses mains glissant pour s'enrouler autour de son mari. Bilbon s'agrippa à lui avec le même désespoir, ses lèvres mordant et tirant la lèvre inférieure de Thorin dans sa bouche où il pouvait la sucer. Thorin faillit trébucher, son corps soudain trop lourd, et tout ce qu'il voulait était un lit où il pourrait allonger Bilbon, le couvrir, murmurer des promesses lourdes qu'il _tiendrait_ , embrasser chaque bleu et coupure jusqu'à ce que Bilbon sache à quel point il était un grand trésor.

Il venait juste de commencer à soulever Bilbon dans ses bras et à encourager les jambes à s'enrouler autour de sa taille quand il y eut un coup à la porte.

« Mon Oncle ? Tout va bien ? »

Bilbon soupira.

« Ça va, Kili. »

Il n'était pas redescendu, et Thorin glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de Bilbon, se délectant du frisson.

« Onca ? »

Thorin poussa un soupir à son tour et aida Bilbon à reprendre l' _équil_ ibre en se levant. Kili était une chose, mais Hildili en était une autre.

« Ça va, promit Bilbon. »

Il sembla carrer les épaules tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, et Thorin marqua une pause avant de le suivre. Bilbon avait à peine ouvert la porte à son neveu et sa petite-nièce quand Thorin parla.

« Veux-tu nous donner quelques instants, Kili ? Quelques instants de plus ? »

Kili regarda de l'un à l'autre avant de hocher la tête et de soulever Hildili dans ses bras.

« On vous attendra dans la salle principale on a réussi à vous garder du gâteau à tous les deux.

\- Je ne l'ai pas mangé, jura Hildili. »

Thorin lui adressa un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils étaient déjà décoiffés et incontrôlables, un rappel de la tignasse indomptable de Dernwyn, bien qu'ils aient été brossés pour la fête.

« Nous arrivons, promit Thorin. »

Kili s'éloigna enfin pour retourner dans la salle principale. Bien que Thorin ne doute pas qu'il y ait des sucreries qui les attendent, il savait aussi que Kili s'était servi du gâteau comme excuse pour prendre des nouvelles de Bilbon. De la chaleur l'envahit à la dévotion que ses neveux, ses fils, avaient pour son époux.

Quand Kili eut passé les portes, Bilbon se retourna vers Thorin avec un regard interrogateur.

« Quelques instants ne nous mènerons nulle part-

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, promit Thorin. »

Bilbon se fit silencieux.

« Peut-être frustré de te voir si compatissant et gentil envers tout le monde, y compris ceux qui te retenaient captif.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie-

\- Pas juste lui, dit doucement Thorin. »

Ce fut suffisant pour calmer Bilbon.

« Tout le monde. Tu ouvres ton cœur à tant de gens, et ça mène à un cœur brisé. Si je pouvais ne jamais revoir sur ton visage, l'air que j'ai vu quand le voleur est mort, je pourrais mourir un nain content. »

Non, Thorin avait vu cet air sur le visage de Bilbon plus qu'assez pour une vie.

« Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi parce que tu te soucies des autres. C'est le trait que j'admire le plus chez toi. C'est toi le cœur de cette montagne, pas l'Arkenstone. Tu es _mon_ cœur, et je t'aime. »

Bilbon se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, si différent des touchers désespérés de quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Mon époux, murmura-t-il. »

Thorin laissa échapper le souffle qu'il _n'_ avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

« Mon bien-aimé. »

Bilbon sourit,ses lèvres se retroussant sur un sourire sincère pour la première fois depuis son retour.

« Je crois que nous allons manquer le gâteau si nous ne nous dépêchons pas. Je jurerais que Hildili est à moitié _hobbit_ tellement elle mange, si je n'étais pas mieux renseigné. »

Thorin gloussa et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il faillit se cogner contre Bilbon dans le couloir, où son mari s'était soudainarrêté. Il y avait un air distant sur son visage, comme s'il résolvait une grande énigme, et quand ses yeux s'élargirent, Thorin sut qu'il avait trouvé. Bien sûr, ça ne disait pas _ce_ qu'il avait trouvé.

« Bilbon ?

-Remets-la, dit Bilbon. »

Thorin n'avait jamais été si soudainement éberlué de sa vie.

« Quoi ?

\- Remets-la, dit Bilbon. »

On aurait dit qu'une idée lui plaisait de plus en plus. Quand il fit volte-face pour faire face à Thorin, il y avait un sourire soulagé sur son visage.

« Tu peux la remettre.

\- La re... »

 _Quan_ d la réalisation arriva, Thorin sentit la même vague de soulagement qui avait manifestement traversé Bilbon. L'Arkenstone était venue de la montagne : elle pouvait être remise. Peut-être que c'était le fait de la prendre qui avait conduit à toute la malchance qui avait suivi. Thorin hocha la tête.

« Nous la remettrons à sa place. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Bilbon et jura qu'il pouvait _sentir_ Bilbon sourire sous lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle principale et découvrirent plus que seulement Kili et Hildili présents : Fili et Dernwyn, Holdred debout à côté d'eux et Baldrin sur la hanche de Dernwyn, Dis et Bofur _et Esmeralda_ avec Merry bondissant dans ses bras, Bifur et Dril, Nori et Dori et Bombur, et Ori et Dwalin entraient, avec Legolas et Hril juste derrière eux. Tauriel et Gimli étaient là aussi, dans le coin, et chaque personne semblait presque coupable d'être là. Bilbon cligna des yeux avec surprise.

« Ce n'était pas une vraie fête sans vous deux, de toute façon, dit finalement Bofur en haussant les épaules. »

Un éclat de rire traversa la pièce. Le large sourire de Bilbon était une réponse en soi, et Thorin entra dans la pièce avec lui, se sentant chaud et _heureux_ pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Il devrait parler à Fili et Dis, plus tard, pour leur demander de prendre le trône un moment. Peut-être pendant un an. Assez longtemps pour que Thorin ramène Bilbon avec Esmeralda et Bofur et Merry dans la chaude Comté pleine de brises douces et des appels joyeux de sa famille. Quelque part où Bilbon pourrait guérir un moment.

Quelque part où Thorin pourrait guérir, aussi.

(-)

 **Voilà ! Levez la main si vous avez pleuré à la mort de Donys...**

 *** Vu ce qu'ils ont traversé, et que Dwalin et Bilbon sont comme des frères, je les fais passer au tutoiement !**


	9. Le soleil réchauffera nos cœurs

**Arya Cahill : Ne t'inquiète pas, les reviews ne sont pas indispensables ! Étudie bien pendant ton année scolaire, c'est plus important !**

 **XD entre Frozen et Harry Potter, tu mélanges les références toi ! Vous êtes donc deux à ne pas avoir pleuré pour Donys... Et nous sommes trois à l'avoir fait^^ (petit instant stat qui sert à rien)**

 **Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils vont la remettre dans la montagne, ce n'est pas précisé dans l'histoire. Disons qu'il va la reposer là où il l'a trouvée, tout simplement. Mine de rien c'est assez fréquent dans les fics, Thorin qui ayant survécu décide de remettre l'Arkenstone en place, ou de s'en débarrasser quelque part.**

 **La suite est en effet un petit séjour de quelques mois dans la Comté, pour la convalescence des amoureux ! Et un certain hobbit qui a beaucoup été réclamé va enfin faire son apparition.**

 **Noooo Aime : Alors je te fais totalement confiance pour la jument, la dernière fois que j'ai écouté cette chanson j'étais gamine, et à la même époque je croyais que la chanson de Mylène Farmer disait « Je suis Libertine, je suis une cata » et donc que Libertine c'était le prénom de la 'narratrice' de la chanson.**

 **Elle mange des épinards et de la soupe pour être forte, et du poisson pour être intelligente ! Ça lui donne l'inspiration d'écrire de longues reviews à défaut d'écrire sa fic :p**

 **Alors oui, Caledon meurt, mais le 'prix final' ne faisait pas référence à lui mais à Donys... Caledon c'est un méchant donc sa mort ne compte pas ! Surtout vu comme il est sadique, entre les liens, le collier, le sac et la cage...**

 **Bilbon a honte parce qu'il est dans une position humiliante. Mais tu as raison il devrait être fier d'avoir survécu !**

 **Ouais les chevaux ça pousse comme les fleurs maintenant. Tu enterres un fer à cheval, et au bout d'un certain temps l'animal sort de terre tout prêt à être monté !**

 **Faudra que tu me l'envoies la Bilbon/Fili, la seule que j'ai lue c'était une fic où Bilbon était une femme... (Mine de rien elles sont nombreuses celles-là) Les scènes coquines ne me dérangent pas :p**

 **Bien sûr que les Ereboriens et les... habitants de Dale seront toujours là pour Bilbon. De même que les Gondoriens, les Rohannais... et bien sûr les elfes !**

 **À mon avis les yeux innocents qui lisent peut-être cette fic sont capables de lire un mot épelé, donc tu t'es embêtée pour rien...**

 **Si les arcs avaient des lasers, Arius aurait un point rouge sur le front ET un sur le cœur. Histoire d'être sûrs de pas le rater. Et même un sur le ventre histoire de le tuer lentement si les autres ratent.**

 **Derek... J'ai essayé de regarder la nouvelle saison de Teen Wolf mais sans lui j'arrivais pas à m'intéresser ! J'ai arrêté au bout de 2 épisodes... Et y avait pas Peter non plus... Pourtant j'ai tellement aimé le 'Can someone in this town stay dead' dans la précédente ! Cette phrase s'applique à tellement de séries xD**

 **Je dirais que ce sont moins Dril et Bifur, que le souci de la sécurité de Bilbon, qui le retient. Il sait que s'il se jette sur lui, Arius lui tirera une flèche ! À mon avis des pinces ça aurait été plus difficile à planquer qu'une hache sous le manteau !**

 **Les autres attendent le bon moment pour tuer Arius et Caledon. Et puis ils savent pas trop s'il faut tuer Donys ou pas, pour ce qu'ils en savent lui aussi est une menace ! Ton idée de cheville complexée me fait tellement rire...**

 **Moi aussi j'étais en train de pleurer quand Donys était mourant ! J'avais prévenu justelaura d'ailleurs que le passage allait la faire pleurer !**

 **En fait Thorin veut dire que s'il arrive à dormir avant trente ans, il aura de la chance. Pas pendant trente ans XD**

 **Et oui, la décision inattendue de Thorin... qui est pourtant assez fréquente dans les fics post-BOTFA où il survit ! D'une façon ou d'une autre il finit souvent par s'en débarrasser !**

 **Apparemment tout le monde est satisfait du tutoiement, c'est très bien !**

 **Justelaura : L'âge de glace personnellement j'ai toujours eu pitié de Sid. Manny et Diego se disent ses amis, et c'est vrai que quand il se retrouve en danger ils viennent l'aider, mais le reste du temps ils sont vachement cruels avec lui ! Dans le 3 par exemple y a Manny qui sous-entend que seule une fille désespérée pourrait vouloir de lui...**

 **Ton « il prend Bilbon pour un chien » m'a fait éclater de rire toute seule ! Et ton 'même Bilbon' donne l'impression que d'habitude il est bête... Je déconseille à Bilbon de crier, c'est un coup à énerver Caledon et on sait toutes ce qui se passe quand Caledon s'énerve !**

 **Ben oui on sait jamais, ils ont pu tuer Bilbon et aller chercher un hobbit random pour le remplacer ! Vaut mieux vérifier en avance :')**

 **Haha un mois sans respirer, voilà une capacité qui te serait bien utile avec cette fic ! Vu le nombre de fois où tu passes au bord de l'asphyxie !**

 **Il y a beaucoup de passages de cette fic qui seraient super à adapter en film, j'avoue. Et celui avec Dwalin qui baisse le capuchon en fait partie ! Y a aussi des moments qui donnent envie de les avoir en dessin. Et dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ils sont deux :')**

 **Alors puisque tu évoques le mot adorable, je te le dis, ton compteur va exploser aujourd'hui ! Tu as pas fini de le dire !**

 **Tu comptes faire comment pour que la fin de vie de Caledon soit un enfer ? Je veux savoir, je suis curieuse !**

 **Aaaaaah la chanson de Mulan 'be a man' adaptée pour les nains ! J'adore l'idée ! (Et ça me fait penser à une fic que j'avais vue où justement ils reprennent le scénario de Mulan... avec Bilbon en Mulan et Thorin en Shang) D'ailleurs tu as vu ils vont le faire en live-action !**

 **Je ne crois pas que Donys aurait pu vivre en sachant que Bilbon était amoureux d'un autre, et encore moins vivre à proximité et en être témoin tous les jours... Tu ne veux pas savoir la suite mais tu vas la savoir quand même :p**

 **Et oui Dwalin a eu le privilège du coup final, et d'abattre Caledon ! Et en l'occurrence c'était difficile de calculer pour laisser son tour à Thorin... Bien sûr que l'auteur est sadique, tu n'avais pas encore réalisé ? :')**

 **Vas-y, pleure, j'ai des mouchoirs si tu veux ! Moi non plus j'avais plus la force à ce moment-là... Courage !**

 **Quand tu dis « attends quoi ? » j'entends le « wait, what ? » de Bob Lennon ! Du coup ça me fait rire en toutes circonstances !**

 **Oh je pense que leurs nuits seront agitées dans tous les sens du terme, pour être honnête ! Un mois de séparation ils doivent être désespérés ! La preuve avec le passage plus bas ! :p**

 **Ton « vends-la sur eBay » m'a donné le fou rire au milieu de la nuit, je ne te félicite pas ! Tu as de la chance que j'aie pas été en public, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi à rire toute seule sur mon téléphone !**

 **Les enfants de cette fic sont trop mignons. D'ailleurs il y en a une aujourd'hui qui devrait bien te faire rire... Je sais que Noémie et moi on était pliées !**

 **Si par 'cette histoire' tu veux dire l'adoption de Frodon, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Ça viendra mais pas tout de suite quand même.**

 **Dame Marianne : Eh bien toi tu n'as pas de cœur, voilà :p Haha c'est sûr que maintenant les gens vont peut-être comprendre que s'en prendre à Bilbon n'est _pas_ une bonne idée !**

 **Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu, voici la suite !**

 **(-)**

 **Le soleil réchauffera nos cœurs et nos âmes**

 **Résumé : Il fait chaud dans la Comté, plus chaud qu'à Erebor, et Thorin ne peut qu'espérer que la magie de la Comté marchera sur Bilbon. Après le kidnapping, il a besoin de guérir. Et Thorin également.**

 **Avec de la famille à leurs côtés, peut-être le pourront-ils.**

(-)

« Thorin ! »

Une tête aux cheveux noirs se leva de l'endroit où elle reposait.

« Est-ce que tu as vu-

\- Je ne sais pas du tout où est Bilbon. »

Primula s'interrompit en pleine respiration avant de parler, tant les paroles étaient surprenantes.

« Ah... bon ? »

Il y avait définitivement un air d'amusement maintenant.

« Je devrais ?

\- Thorin, tu ne l'as pas quitté depuis que vous êtes arrivés. Tu as fait en sorte d'être partout où il se trouve, à un pas derrière lui. Alors pardonne-moi si je trouve que son absence à tes côtés est _bizarre_. »

Malgré ses paroles, sa voix était douce, bien qu'un peu perplexe. La brise entra par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes, et elle était froide – un indice que l'air de l'automne tournait rapidement à l'hiver. Ce ne serait pas un hiver difficile, ça ne l'était jamais dans la Comté, mais il y aurait un gel. Parfait pour mûrir certains fruits et déraciner les herbes les plus épaisses.

« Si mon époux est une chose, c'est indépendant, dit Thorin de sa place dans le bureau. »

Il avait l'une des histoires dans les mains, et elle se _dem_ anda brièvement quel volume il avait choisi.

« Je veux que tu t'en souviennes.

\- Il va bien, alors, dit-elle. »

Thorin sourit.

« Il semblait être de très bonne humeur quand il est parti avec Élodie pour le Pré aux Moineaux. »

Il avait même quitté Hobbitbourg, alors. Pas beaucoup, juste pour aller dans les champs, mais il n'était pas à Cul-de-Sac, et il n'était pas dans la ville.

« Bien, dit-elle d'un ton décisif. Élodie lui fait du bien.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et Frodon te fait du bien à toi. »

Thorin gloussa et baissa enfin les yeux vers le bébé endormi blotti dans le creux de son bras.

« Je peux le prendre, dit Primula avec un sourire. Ton bras doit fatiguer depuis le temps : tu l'as depuis le second petit-déjeuner.

\- Ça va, je t'assure. De toute façon, il est un peu... attaché. Pour le moment. »

Sourcils froncés, Primula vint se placer devant le fauteuil qu'occupait Thorin. En un instant le problème fut évident : d'une façon ou d'une autre, Frodon était encore fermement agrippé à la barbe de Thorin, bien qu'il soit profondément endormi. Thorin lui adressa une sorte de sourire résigné, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde résigné. Il en adorait chaque minute, peu importe à quel point sa barbe serait plissée ou entortillée plus tard.

« Eh bien, quand tu en auras assez, tu n'auras qu'à me le rendre, dit Primula. En attendant, je crois que je vais préparer le souper. Des préférences ?

\- Une soupe de patates, dit Thorin sans hésitation. »

La préférée de Bilbon. Apparemment Thorin n'avait pas besoin d'être attaché à la hanche de Bilbon pour veiller sur lui.

« Je ferai des biscuits secs pour aller avec, dit-elle. »

C'était ce que Thorin préférait, et elle fut récompensée du sourire dont elle était certaine que Bilbon était tombé amoureux des années plus tôt. Cela lui donnait l'air plus jeune de plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Apparemment la Comté n'était pas bonne que pour Bilbon. Et c'était une bonne chose.

(-)

Ils étaient arrivés un jour orageux d'automne, trempés et glacés en quelques instants par la tempête. Ç'avait seulement été de mémoire que Bilbon avait réussi à traverser la pluie aveuglante jusqu'à Cul-de-Sac, et à eux deux Thorin et Bofur avaient réussi à hisser la charrette vers la porte. Primula et Drogon les attendaient, la petite Élodie entre eux, et un bébé sur la hanche de Primula qu'elle avait immédiatement tendu à Drogon afin de faire entrer Esmeralda, Merry et Bilbon.

Ils avaient fait un voyage rapide vers la Comté, mais pas assez rapide pour un seul d'entre eux. Bofur et Esmeralda avaient été impatients d'arriver, après avoir retardé leur départ afin d'emmener Bilbon et Thorin avec eux. Bilbon mourait d'envie de descendre de la charrette, où il avait été confiné pendant que ses blessures continuaient de guérir, et Thorin ?

Thorin avait imploré chacun des Valar que la Comté aiderait, que la Comté guérirait les blessures profondes que Caledon, Arius, et Donys avaient infligées à l'âme de son époux.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient réveillés à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac au son des oiseaux gazouillant dehors, la tempête étant passée. Le jour s'était levé ensoleillé, et il y avait eu des œufs frais et de la viande pour le petit déjeuner, ainsi que du thé et des fruits.

Chaque jour après cela avait été identique. Et lentement, la paix et le calme de la Comté avaient commencé à faire effet.

(-)

« Celui-là ressemble à un chiot.

\- Et celui-là ? C'est un oiseau si j'en ai jamais vu un. Ça ressemble un peu à un aigle, en fait.

\- Je trouve qu'il ressemble à un chiot avec des ailes. »

Bilbon jeta un regard de côté à la jeune hobbit allongée à côté de lui dans l'herbe. Primula et Drogon allaient vouloir être au courant de cette histoire de chiot : c'était le cinquième nuage qu'Élodie déclarait ressembler à une sorte de petit chien.

« J'aurais plutôt peur d'un chien avec des ailes, dit Bilbon. »

Il lui donna un coup de doigt dans les côtes. Élodie gloussa et se tortilla, puis se rallongea pour continuer à contempler les nuages.

Le soleil était d'un bleu parfait, avec des nuages blancs vaporeux défilant lentement. Si la journée était plutôt fraîche par les standards de la Comté, on ne l'aurait pas deviné en regardant le ciel. La plupart des hobbits qu'ils avaient croisés en ville portaient des châles et des vêtements aux manches plus longues, les premières morsures de l'hiver commençant à arriver.

Ayant vécu à Erebor ces douze dernières années, Bilbon se sentait très confortable et n'avait pas du tout froid.

« Et celui-là ? Demanda Bilbon en désignant un nuage au hasard. »

Il pensa que ça ressemblait à une tasse de thé, mais il savait exactement ce que serait la réponse d'Élodie.

« Un chiot, dit-elle juste à ce moment. Un petit chiot brun et touffu. »

Oh, des _détails_ même. Oui, Prim et Drogon allaient devoir savoir.

« Tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour un chiot, Ellie, dit gentiment Bilbon. »

Il ne voulait pas faire exploser la petite bulle qu'elle avait construite, mais Prim avait les mains pleines avec Élodie et Frodon maintenant. Ce n'était pas tellement une question de c _oût qu'_ une question de _temps._ Bilbon le savait : il avait eu quelques animaux de compagnie au fil des ans.

« J'ai onze ans, dit-elle fermement. Un tiers de la majorité, tu sais bien, alors je pourrais avoir un chiot si je voulais. Maman parle déjà de me donner ma propre chambre, alors p _ourq_ uoi je ne devrais pas avoir mon propre chiot ? Je trouve que c'est une _grande_ idée. »

Elle était pleine de l'attitude audacieuse de sa mère, c'était certain. Drogon était dans ses cheveux et son sourire, ce sourire excentrique des Sacquet que Bilbon voyait dans son propre miroir de temps en temps. Le sien n'était pas a _ussi_ grand que celui de sa nièce. Pas ces jours-ci, en tout cas. Il y venait, cela dit.

« C'est une très grande idée, acquiesça Bilbon. Mais ta mère pourrait avoir quelque chose à y redire.

\- Tu m'aideras, quand même, hein Oncle Bilbon ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Et quand il se tourna pour la regarder, il y avait de grands yeux implorants et une petite moue sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, petite _mécréante_ ! »

Il commença à la chatouiller en rétribution. Élodie couina et éclata de rire, essayant désespérément de s'enfuir. Bilbon entendit quelqu'un d'autre rire, et ce fut seulement après l'avoir relâchée qu'il réalisa que c'était lui. En train de rire.

Ça faisait d _u bien._

 _Élodie_ appuya sa tête sur son épaule et poussa un soupir de bonheur.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, Oncle Bilbon, dit-elle. »

Bilbon la regarda avec affection et caressa ses boucles.

« Moi aussi, mon petit cœur. Moi aussi.

\- Ça veut dire que tu parleras à Maman pour mon petit chien ?

\- Je ne ferai absolument _rien_ de la sorte. Tu es toute seule sur ce coup. »

(-)

Les semaines avaient passé lentement, et pourtant tant de choses avaient eu lieu aussi.

Bofur et Esmeralda avaient quitté Cul-de-Sac et continué _leur ro_ ute, vers l'accueil joyeux de sa famille et celle de Saradoc. Merry s'était attiré les roucoulements de tous ceux qui le voyaient, et quand des commentaires avaient été faits sur sa forte ressemblance avec Saradoc, Esmeralda avait failli pleurer de joie. Voir Merry si accueilli, tellement aimé...

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait demander. C'était tout ce que quiconque pouvait demander.

Bofur avait été accueilli chaleureusement, presque tout le monde se souvenant de sa présence deux ans plus tôt. Quand les Touque et les Brandebouc avaient été informés des intentions de Bofur envers Esmeralda, ils avaient été prudents, mais globalement accueillants. Tous avaient exigés que Bofur reçoive une maison dans la Comté, une qui ne soit _pas_ celle d'Esmeralda. Bofur avait insisté pour qu'Esmeralda puisse choisir quelle maison, cependant, déterminé à ce que l'endroit soit prêt pour elle quand le moment viendrait.

Inutile de dire, que cela avait convaincu les deux familles d'une façon extraordinaire.

Pour le moment, Esmeralda était avec sa famille, et Bofur faisait des travaux dans le smial qu'il avait trouvé pour elle. Il lui avait donné un nom, mais refusait de dire à quiconque ce que c'était. Quand il n _e f_ aisait pas de travaux là-bas, il était à Cul-de-Sac avec Thorin, Bilbon, Primula et Drogon. Et inévitablement, Esmeralda et Merry, qui partait jouer avec Élodie tandis que Frodon observait depuis les bras prudents de quelqu'un.

Et si Thorin partait parfois avec Bofur pour aider dans le smial et insistait pour que Bilbon vienne avec lui, pour 'aider à prendre des décisions pour mieux la préparer pour un hobbit', eh bien, personne ne disait quoi que ce soit. Bilbon venait, et avec plaisir, et les épaules de Thorin étaient toujours plus basses de quelques centimètres sans la tension de savoir Bilbon hors de sa vue.

(-)

« Élodie veut un chiot, commença Bilbon. »

Il venait d'entrer dans Cul-de-Sac, et s'arrêta quand Prim leva rapidement la main pour le faire taire. Elle avait un sourire mièvre sur le visage, celui qui signifiait que l'un de ses enfants faisait quelque chose d'adorable, et il doutait fortement que ce soit à cause du désir de chiot d'Élodie. D'ailleurs, ses yeux n'étaient même pas vers la porte : ils étaient fixés sur quelque chose dans le bureau. Drogon était debout à côté d'elle, les yeux plissés dans les coins tant son sourire était large.

Curieux, Bilbon entra discrètement et jeta un regard. Puis il se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, complètement incapable de s'en empêcher.

Thorin était dans le grand fauteuil, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Sa tête était appuyée contre le côté du fauteuil, et il dormait à poings fermés, sans un mouvement.

Et dans ses bras, encore repliés pour soigneusement l'empêcher de tomber, se trouvait Frodon, enroulé dans sa petite couverture. Le bébé dormait également de bon cœur, sans s'étirer ni émettre un bruit. Sa petite main était sortie de son cocon, comme si elle était tombée de l'endroit où il l'avait placée. La barbe de Thorin, sans doute : le petit avait une fascination envers elle que personne ne comprenait vraiment.

« Ils sont comme ça depuis un moment, maintenant, murmura Drogon. J'ai pas eu le cœur de les séparer. »

Non, et Bilbon était content que Drogon ne l'ait pas fait. C'était à la fois précieux et déchirant. Thorin, endormi avec un bébé dans les bras. Cela le fit sourire alors même que son cœur se tordait un peu dans sa poitrine.

Des échos du passé lui revinrent : sa nuit de noces, dont il avait passé une partie recroquevillé sur le sol de Cul-de-Sac, trempé et misérable. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais donner à Thorin ce que voulait chaque nain. Thorin avait dépassé ses peurs et complètement convaincu Bilbon que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que Thorin voulait Bilbon plus qu'il ne voulait des héritiers et des enfants. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Bilbon que Thorin s'y tenait toujours. Ils étaient ici dans la Comté, après tout, et Bilbon savait exactement _pourquoi_ Thorin avait soudain voulu accompagner Bofur et Esmeralda. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec 'assurer leur sécurité' et tout à voir avec le kidnapping de Bilbon. Bilbon était encore le premier dans le cœur et l'esprit de Thorin.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Thorin ne voulait pas d'enfants pour autant. Même s'il voulait Bilbon davantage, il voulait toujours des enfants. Et cela faisait mal à Bilbon, juste un peu, de ne jamais pouvoir offrir cela à Thorin.

Il entra dans le bureau sur la pointe des pieds, un sourire jouant toujours sur ses lèvres. Frodon broncha dans son sommeil, comme le faisaient les bébés, et la prise de Thorin se resserra par réflexe. Ses cheveux glissaient du lien qu'il avait u _til_ isé pour les tirer en arrière, et chaque respiration soulevait des mèches noires comme argentées. Bilbon réussit à ravaler un rire et tendit les bras vers Frodon. Thorin allait avoir un torticolis s'il dormait plus longtemps dans ce fauteuil. Bilbon le savait : il l'avait fait une fois ou trente. Dès qu'il commença à doucement retirer Frodon de la prise de Thorin, son mari se réveilla en sursaut, ses bras enveloppant instinctivement Frodon dans une étreinte protectrice.

« C'est juste moi, lui assura Bilbon, alors que Thorin commençait à se détendre. Il a une main hors de tes poils : j'ai pensé que je saisirais l'occasion tant qu'elle existait. »

Thorin émit un rire profond, teinté de sommeil qui lui _fit_ des choses, maudit soit-il.

« D'accord. Mon bras, peut-être, a aussi besoin d'une pause. »

Il grimaça en pliant le bras, et Bilbon grimaça avec compassion. Un membre engourdi était l'une des pires sensations du monde, en ce qui le concernait.

« Là, dit Primula. »

Elle sembla apparaître de nulle part, et reprit un Frodon encore endormi à Bilbon. Ce qui lui laissa deux bras pour tirer son mari de la chaise, Thorin grimaçant en se levant et en s'étirant. Bilbon jeta un bref regard vers la porte et, en voyant Prim, Drogon et Élodie se diriger vers la cuisine, attrapa Thorin par l'avant de sa tunique. Thorin trébucha presque jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de Bilbon, puis il encadra le visage de Bilbon, ses pouces caressant doucement ses oreilles tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Bilbon appuya son front contre celui de Thorin quand ils se séparèrent.

« Comment était le Pré aux Moineaux ?

\- Plein de moineaux, comme d'habitude. Et plein de nuages. Élodie veut un chiot. »

Thorin cligna des yeux devant le soudain passage du coq à l'âne.

« Un chiot ? Réussit-il enfin à dire.

\- Apparemment un nouveau petit frère n'est pas suffisant.

\- Il est bien suffisant pour _moi_ , dit Thorin en secouant la tête. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer un chien en plus de ça. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Bilbon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où leur parvenait l'arôme de soupe fraîche. Ça sentait la soupe aux patates, la préférée de Bilbon.

Thorin marqua une pause sur le seuil quand il réalisa que Bilbon n'était pas à côté de lui, mais juste où il l'avait laissé au milieu du bureau.

« Bien-aimé ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les so _ur_ cils. »

Curieusement, ce seul mot fut tout ce dont Bilbon eut besoin. Il inspira profondément et chassa ses insécurités qui n'avaient pas leur place dans cet endroit de paix. Pas quand il avait un mari en face de lui qui, encore maintenant, faisait demi-tour pour prendre les mains de Bilbon dans les siennes.

« Dis-moi, dit Thorin. Quoi que ce soit, dis-moi.

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien, dit Bilbon, et il le pensait. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Ç'a été un bon mois. »

Thorin continua de le contempler, essayant d'évaluer sa sincérité, mais hocha enfin la tête.

« C'est vrai. Et ça continuera pour être une bonne année.

\- Je croyais qu'on repartait au printemps ?

\- Ou au printemps suivant. On repartira quand on voudra. Fili et Dis ont toute ma confiance. Ma seule préoccupation est ici, avec toi. »

Cela fit battre le cœur de Bilbon un peu plus fort, son visage un peu plus rouge.

« Et Élodie, dit-il, faisant froncer les sourcils à Thorin. Elle veut que je parle à Primula pour le chiot.

\- Tu es tout seul sur ce coup, dit immédiatement Thorin. »

Il se mit à rire quand Bilbon lui fit les gros yeux et lui pinça le bras. Il l'avait mérité, la sale brute, pour avoir laissé Bilbon tout seul pour attaquer le problème du chiot.

Il souriait encore quand il se dirigea avec Thorin vers la salle à manger, où la nourriture était en train d'être servie.

(-)

Ce n'était pas que jours ensoleillés et contemplation des nuages. Il y avait des nuits, aussi.

Des nuits où Bilbon se réveillait en panique, manquant d'air, agrippant Thorin pour voir la blessure mortelle de la flèche qu'Arius avait tirée dans son cauchemar. Ou quand Caledon ne cessait de resserrer le collier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, le tirant de plus en plus loin de Thorin. Quand il se réveillait de ses cauchemars, c'était pour trouver Thorin penché sur lui, le secouant et lui disant de _respirer_.

Ou le rêve où il était à genoux à côté de Donys dans l'herbe chaude et coupante, et Donys devenait soudain Thorin, se vidant de son sang dans la chaleur, ses yeux vides à jamais.

Ceux-là étaient les pires. C'étaient les nuits où il s'agrippait à Thorin le reste de la nuit, tremblant et frissonnant et cherchant désespérément à être serré dans ses bras. Ces nuits-là Thorin le _serrait_ tout aussi fort, et aucun d'eux ne dormait.

Mais ces cauchemars étaient très espacés maintenant. La plupart des nuits étaient passées dans un sommeil profond, chacun enveloppé autour de l'autre. Parfois Bilbon se réveillait en sursaut, mais les cauchemars étaient plus flous maintenant, moins tactiles et tenaient plus du souvenir distant.

Et chaque fois que Bilbon se réveillait, Thorin était là.

(-)

Quand Primula essaya pour la troisième fois de laver et rincer la même assiette, Thorin intervint gentiment et la lui prit. Apparemment Bilbon n'était pas le seul hobbit à manquer de sommeil, bien que les raisons de son époux n'aient rien à voir avec un bébé.

« Je vais faire la vaisselle, dit Thorin.

\- Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça-

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas besoin de demander, répliqua Thorin, interrompant ses protestations. Va te coucher, Primula. »

Primula hésita, juste un instant, puis lui tendit l'assiette ?

« Je vais aller mettre les petits au lit, alors, dit-elle. »

Elle lui tapota le bras avec un sourire.

« Merci. »

La cuisine fut silencieuse après cela, Drogon et Bilbon étant partis plus tôt pour s'installer dans le bureau avec une tasse de thé. Ils avaient débarrassé après le dernier repas : Primula et Thorin s'étaient chargés du souper. Partageant les tâches, l'une après l'autre, Élodie aidant où elle le pouvait. C'était un rythme facile qu'ils avaient trouvé, et que Thorin appréciait.

Quand le dernier plat fut lavé et rangé, Thorin se sécha les mains et se dirigea vers le bureau. Mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, juste deux petites tasses de thé posées sur des soucoupes. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Thorin se dirigea vers le couloir, car il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée. Silencieusement il descendit le couloir – pas aussi silencieux qu'un hobbit pouvait l'être – cherchant quelqu'un. Un doux murmure sortit de la chambre des enfants, et Thorin passa la tête à l'intérieur.

Ce ne fut pas Primula, ou Drogon, qu'il trouva. Élodie était blottie dans son lit, endormie, et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Bilbon, Frodon dans les bras. Bilbon se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses pieds réalisant une danse silencieuse tandis qu'il berçait Frodon. Il fredonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe, quelque chose de doux qui ressemblait à une chanson de la Comté. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le bébé dans ses bras, et Thorin s'autorisa à s'appuyer contre le cadre de la porte pour regarder.

Plusieurs mois depuis l'enlèvement, et la couleur était revenue sur le visage de Bilbon comme si elle n'était jamais partie. La blessure sur sa tête n'avait même pas laissé de cicatrice, et la brûlure sur son bras était à peine un souvenir, il ne restait qu'une légère cicatrice pour raconter l'histoire. Sa cheville avait encore des jours où elle tremblait, mais c'était normal, et Thorin avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'en inquiéter. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet de toute façon, à part la masser quand elle commençait à causer trop de douleur à Bilbon.

Mais ici, dans la Comté, dans cette petite chambre de Cul-de-Sac, Bilbon souriait et berçait Frodon si doucement dans ses bras, et cela laissa à Thorin une envie qui brûla au fond de son estomac. Les mains de Bilbon étaient tellement attentionnées en portant le bébé, ses bras pliés juste de la bonne façon pour tenir et caresser. Quand il éloigna l'une des boucles de Frodon de son visage, il fallut toute la volonté de Thorin pour rester dans l'entrée. Il voulait graver ce moment pour toujours dans son esprit. Il voulait ne jamais l'oublier.

Bilbon leva enfin les yeux et découvrit Thorin debout là. Il lui adressa un bref sourire et se retourna vers Frodon, qui semblait dormir profondément. Soigneusement, il déposa Frodon dans son berceau, le bordant afin qu'il soit à l'aise et en sécurité. Il était clair à ses mouvements que ce n'était pas le premier bébé dont il s'occupait. Il avait été pareil avec Holdred, et cela laissait toujours un manque chez Thorin. Une envie.

Il pensa à entrer dans la pièce, mais Bilbon se dirigeait déjà vers lui, ses pieds silencieux sur le sol de bois. Avec un dernier regard Bilbon sortit et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Est-ce que Primula est passée par ici ? Demanda Thorin.

\- Oui. Et je l'ai envoyée se coucher directement. Elle n'a pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- C'est normal pour un parent. »

Drogon avait aussi des cernes sous les yeux. Bilbon eut un 'hmm' et resta où il était.

« Tu as besoin de sommeil, bien-aimé, commença Thorin. »

Mais Bilbon parla, le faisant marquer une pause.

« Je sais que toi et moi avons cette sorte de vieil accord, ou plutôt tu ne me laisses pas m'excuser, mais-

\- Il y a intérêt à ce que ce ne soit _pas_ des excuses.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux, dit Bilbon. »

Et bien qu'il n'y ait aucune condamnation dans sa voix, ni peine, cela fit quand même mal à Thorin. Il agrippa les épaules de Bilbon et l'attira à lui.

« Sache cela, dit-il, sa voix à peine plus qu'un grondement. J'ai tout ce que je veux ici, dans mes bras. Tu es ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Les enfants-

\- C'est l _à_ que je suis égoïste, admit Thorin avant de souffler un petit rire. Parce que je ne voudrais pas d'un enfant à moins qu'il ne soit bercé dans tes bras. Je peux vivre sans enfants. Je ne _peux pas_ vivre sans toi. »

Bilbon commença enfin à sourire, et Thorin baissa la tête pour le capturer avec ses lèvres. Il avait un goût de thé à la framboise et une nuance de quelque chose de doux que Thorin connaissait seulement comme _Bilbon._

Ils restèrent debout là, échangeant des baisers, jusqu'à ce que Thorin se rappelle de l'heure quand son mari commença à s'appuyer davant _ _a__ ge contre lui.

« Au lit, ordonna doucement Thorin. Primula et Drogon ne sont pas les seuls hobbits qui manquent de sommeil. »

Bien que généralement tranquilles, les nuits de Bilbon étaient encore trop souven _t int_ errompues par des sueurs froides et des réveils en sursaut. Il avait besoin de tout le sommeil possible.

« Un certain nain de ma connaissance aussi, contra Bilbon. »

Avec une révérence rapide, Thorin ouvrit la marche, au grand amusement de son époux, à en juger par ses rires.

(-)

Les jours passèrent.

L'hiver vint, et il fut modéré, plus modéré qu'aucun hiver que Thorin ait jamais connu. Mais la Comté n'avait pas de montagnes, juste des collines loin des villes, et il n'y avait donc jamais de neige profonde. Juste assez pour quelques boules de neige et de petits hobbits de neige faits par les enfants. Elle avait généralement disparu le lendemain, et les enfants devaient attendre la prochaine chute de neige pour continuer à jouer.

Des lettres vinrent d'Erebor de la part de Dis, Fili, et Kili, racontant au nom de ceux dans la montagne à quel point ils leur manquaient, ce qui se passait. Thorin, Bilbon, et Bofur renvoyèrent à leur tour des lettres racontant les événements de la Comté, les Rôdeurs qui venaient à Hobbitbourg de temps en temps pour voir si les hobbits allaient bien. La paix régnait.

L'hiver commença à disparaître, et bientôt les premiers boutons commencèrent à émerger du sol. Il y eut une période de deux semaines pendant laquelle il plut tous les jours, des averses torrentielles qui confinèrent tout le monde à l'intérieur. Quand elle cessa enfin, les champs étaient gonflés d'eau, et l'agriculture commença réellement. Le jardinage commença aussi, et entre Hamfast et Élodie, Thorin apprit vite les bases du jardinage dans la Comté. Les enfants Gamegie furent ravis d'aider, bien que le plus jeune, Samsagace, reste à l'intérieur, jouant avec Merry quand il venait en visite. La plupart du temps, il s'accrochait à Frodon et aidait dans la mesure des moyens d'un enfant de deux ans.

Les journées plus chaudes les conduisaient à s'asseoir devant Cul-de-Sac, soufflant des ronds de fumée dans la nuit. Drogon et Thorin faisaient des concours, sans vraiment s'y intéresser, et ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon quand Bilbon sortait et soufflait des ronds de fumée parfaits, trois à la suite. Thorin et Drogon se remettaient généralement à simplement fumer juste après ça et ignoraient les regards satisfaits de Bilbon.

Et quand le festival du printemps arriva, Bilbon tira Thorin sur la piste et insista pour danser avec lui, au grand dam de Thorin. Il se prouva bon danseur, cependant, et les acclamations des hobbits suffirent à le faire continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit essoufflé et en proie au vertige et tombe, emmenant presque Bilbon avec lui. Ils retournèrent à Cul-de-Sac ensemble, riant et échangeant des baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur lit dans le smial vide.

Drogon et Primula restèrent sagement dehors un peu plus longtemps avec les enfants.

(-)

Les oiseaux gazouillaient un chœur matinal, réveillant lentement Bilbon. Des souvenirs de la nuit précédente au festival du printemps revinrent avec la conscience, et il commença à sourire jusqu'à ce que ses orteils se recroquevillent. Il se retourna dans les draps froids et trouva le lit vide.

Puis il entendit un grand coassement, et quand il se retourna, un corbeau était posé sur la fenêtre. L'oiseau s'inclina, et Bilbon rendit un signe de tête aussi royal que possible, étant donné qu'il venait de se réveiller et que ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

Eh bien. Ça expliquait le lit vide, alors.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de trouver ses vêtements du jour, prit simplement une robe de chambre et sortit pour trouver Thorin. Primula commençait juste à préparer une théière, et elle fit un signe de tête vers le bureau quand elle aperçut Bilbon.

Assis dans le fauteuil confortable, l'air tout sauf confortable, se trouvait Thorin. Son regard était fixé sur le foyer vide, et ses yeux étaient sombres et orageux. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand Bilbon approcha, mais il se détendit un peu quand Bilbon posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bilbon à mi-voix. »

Si Erebor avait envoyé un corbeau, il y avait une raison, qui exigeait une réponse immédiate. En réponse, Thorin lui tendit le parchemin. Bilbon le déroula soigneusement et le parcourut du regard. C'était un message court, une note très officielle de la part de Dis.

Bilbon referma soigneusement le parchemin et le rangea dans l'une des poches de la robe de chambre. Aucun ne parla pendant un long moment, et quand Thorin recommença à se tendre, Bilbon commença à lui masser l'épaule.

Malheureusement, Thorin n'allait plus se détendre avant un certain temps.

Quand Thorin parla, ce fut avec une colère à peine voilée et beaucoup de résignation.

« Quand nous sommes venus ici, je voulais te donner un an.

\- Je sais, dit doucement Bilbon. Je sais, Thorin.

\- Tu n'es même pas là depuis six mois-

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui promit Bilbon. »

Quand Thorin se retourna, fureur et désespoir dans le regard, Bilbon encadra son visage et caressa doucement sa barbe de ses pouces.

« C'était plus que je n'aurais jamais pu demander. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que nous recevions six mois de paix, et pourtant nous l'avons fait. J'ai épousé un roi, Thorin. Je sais ce qu'implique ton devoir.

\- Mon devoir, quand je verrai mon cousin, sera de m'assurer qu'il regrette d'être venu à Erebor, gronda Thorin. »

Bilbon était d'accord, mais ne le dirait jamais. La brève note de Dis annonçait que Dain rendrait visite à Erebor pour 'l'amélioration des relations et de la politique entre nos différents royaumes', comme elle l'avait cité, et il serait là pour les mois d'été. C'était le printemps maintenant, et dans quelques petits mois, Erebor accueillerai Dain et ses délégués.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient partir immédiatement.

« Je peux faire mes valises en quelques heures, dit Bilbon. J'ai fait mon sac en vingt minutes pour partir et vous rattraper, il y a presque treize ans. »

La colère de Thorin laissa place au chagrin.

« Je voulais te donner du temps pour te _reposer._ Tu méritais un an de paix, bien-aimé.

\- Et je t'ai dit que six mois est un temps stupéfiant pour être laissé tranquille, quand on est roi, ou marié à un roi. »

Bilbon déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de Thorin.

« Honnêtement, une journée ici m'aurait suffi. »

Pas vraiment. Mais les longues journées ensommeill _ _é__ es, ici dans la Comté, avaient aidé à guérir quelque chose au plus profond de son âme. Erebor était chez lui, aurait toujours une partie de son âme, mais la Comté était chez lui aussi.

Thorin soupira enfin et tira Bilbon vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement assis sur les genoux de Thorin.

« Il va falloir se dépêcher, dit-il. Arriver en même temps que Dain nous desservirait.

\- C'est vrai. Je vais renvoyer un mot à Dis, pour lui dire que nous sommes en route. Peut-être que Legolas et Kili peuvent nous retrouver devant Vertbois, et nous escorter sur certains chemins du nord plus rapides ? »

Thorin commença à sourire, rendant Bilbon perplexe.

« Que Mahal vienne en aide à Dain s'il essaie quoi que ce soit de stupide, dit-il. Il ne t'a jamais rencontré, et il apprendra à la dure à ne pas te contrarier. Mon hobbit obstiné.

\- Nain insupportable, rétorqua Bilbon. »

Mais il souriait en disant ça.

« Allez. Tu as des valises à faire, toi aussi. J'écrirai une note avant le petit déjeuner. »

Le corbeau fut renvoyé à Erebor avant qu'ils ne s'installent pour leur dernier repas à Cul-de-Sac.

(-)

Leurs adieux furent joyeux mais remplis de larmes. Bilbon réalisa soudain à quel point Bofur et Esmeralda allaient lui manquer, en restant dans la Comté.

« Quand vous viendrez en visite, je vous dirai comment j'ai appelé le smial, dit Bofur. Et nous ne sommes qu'à deux mois de distance. Si vous attrapez un aigle, je veux dire. Ou si vous courez très vite.

\- Sauvez-vous, dit Esmeralda. »

Et ils furent partis. Ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe assez vite, et Elrond fut comme toujours ravi de les héberger. Il s'enquit de leur retour rapide à Erebor, et sembla perturbé que Dain soit si déterminé à rencontrer Thorin.

« Puissiez-vous être bénis avec une issue paisible, leur dit-il. »

Puis il réclama d'être tenu au courant quoi qu'il arrive. Thorin jura qu'il enverrait des nouvelles dès que quelque chose aurait été décidé.

Les montagnes étaient chaudes, plus chaudes encore quand ils empruntèrent le chemin à travers la Moria. Bilbon détesta faire cela, ainsi que Thorin, mais ils furent rapidement accompagnés jusqu'à la sortie avec révérence et admiration. Puis ils furent de l'autre côté, et Bilbon aurait aimé qu'ils aient le temps de visiter la Lothlorien, de rendre visite à Haldir et la Dame Galadriel, mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Ils avancèrent donc vers Vertbois, où ils retrouvèrent effectivement Legolas, Kili, Tauriel, Gimli, et Dwalin. Des salutations furent échangées, et si Dwalin et Bilbon se serrèrent dans leurs bras un peu plus longtemps, personne ne dit rien. Pas quand ils étaient dans la même forêt où tous deux n'avaient eu que l'autre à qui s'accrocher.

Leur voyage à travers Vertbois jusqu'à Erebor fut rapide et rempli de joie, Dwalin faisant de terribles plaisanteries et interrompant les récits de Kili de tout ce qui se passait dans la montagne. Ils étaient de bonne humeur quand ils traversèrent Dale et saluèrent rapidement Bard, qui leur souhaita un bon retour. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Erebor, où les attendaient Dis et Fili, ainsi que le reste de leur compagnie et famille.

Le festin était large pour le retour du Roi Sous la Montagne et de son Royal Époux, et il continua tard dans la nuit. Ce fut une soirée glorieuse, et Bilbon la passa à côté de Thorin, tous deux souriant jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues.

(-)

Le cauchemar revint cette nuit-là.

Bilbon s'étrangla sur le collier autour de son cou tandis que Caledon tirait et tirait. Il était chaud et lui brûlait les doigts, et il se faisait tirer de plus en plus loin de Thorin, qui était figé sur place, incapable de faire autre chose d'autre que tendre les bras vers lui.

« Non, par pitié, implora Bilbon. »

Il mourrait s'il était rendu à Caledon.

Des image lui vinrent en tête. Thorin avec la main de Frodon dans sa barbe. Élodie dansant au festival du printemps. Thorin lui lançant un regard noir quand il avait soufflé un meilleur rond de fumée que lui. Rire avec Kili et les autres quand ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Ce fut comme si le monde entier s'était mis en pause, et le champ disparut dans un néant gris et brumeux. Bilbon saisit lentement le collier autour de son cou et tira, et ne fut pas surpris quand il partit complètement. Il le laissa tomber au sol, et la chaîne tomba derrière lui, lâche et sans main pour la tenir. Il s'avança, un pas, deux pas, puis il fut à côté de Thorin. Son époux lui sourit, et Bilbon lui sourit en retour.

Puis il se tourna vers les trois silhouettes, ombreuses et distantes, qui étaient seulement reconnaissables à leurs visages. Celui de Caledon était à jamais tordu de colère, tandis que celui d'Arius était lisse et vide, attendant seulement une cible, bien que ses mains ne tiennent ni arc ni flèche. Plus loin se trouvait Donys, l'observant, à jamais un innocent perdu. Bilbon les contempla un long moment.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un souvenir maintenant, dit-il à mi-voix. Zou. »

Puis il prit une grande inspiration et souffla, et ils furent chassés comme de la fumée dans la brise. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Thorin étai endormi à ses côtés, un bras toujours enroulé, protecteur, autour de Bilbon. Bilbon l'observa un moment, puis se glissa plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout contre son mari. Thorin s'étira.

« Tout va bien ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, chuchota Bilbon. »

Thorin pressa un léger baiser au sommet de sa tête.

« Je vais bien. »

Et il le pensait.

Il ferma les yeux et retomba dans un rêve : de lui-même allongé dans le Pré aux Moineaux, Élodie et un Frodon de deux ou trois ans jouant avec un chiot brun tandis que Thorin observait et riait.

 **(-)**

 **Voilà ! Et la visite de Dain annonce trois chapitres très intéressants... mais qui n'arriveront que dimanche prochain. Mercredi, nous retrouvons un chapitre de la fic épistolaire ! C'est dans celui-là que je répondrai à vos reviews sur ce chapitre.**


	10. Si les collines tombent - Partie 1

**Coucou ! Désolée justelaura et Noooo Aime, mais trop crevée par la convention pour faire des ràr ce soir !**

 **Si les collines tombent, je me rallierai à toi**

 **(-)**

 **Résumé : Dain arrive à Erebor, et amène avec lui plus que de simples exigences ridicules : il amène avec lui une forte volonté qui pourrait, au final, déchirer une famille. Surtout quand il vise les habitants d'Erebor qui ne sont pas des nains.**

 **Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que ceux qu'il est prêt à piétiner pour son ambition ne se laisseront pas écraser facilement.**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 1 : Division**

La montagne était recouverte de couleurs vives, à moitié avec le symbole d'Erebor, à moitié avec celui des Collines de Fer. Des bannières ondulaient dans la brise, agréable dans la chaleur d'été, et Kili était juste content d'être au-dessus des portes au lieu d'en bas avec les autres. La chaleur était pire en bas. De toutes les périodes de l'année que Dain aurait pu choisir pour rendre visite, ce devait être le pire mois. Kili aurait juste pu s'arrêter à 'Dain en visite' comme le pire moment de n'importe quoi, mais il avait tenu sa langue jusqu'ici, et il continuerait de le faire.

Une présence à ses côtés le fit se retourner pour trouver Hril au garde-à-vous.

« Des nouvelles ? Demanda Kili.

\- Un corbeau est arrivé : ils seront là aujourd'hui, lui dit Hril. Je n'ai rien entendu de plus. Tauriel et Legolas n'ont encore rien vu, et je fais plus confiance à leurs yeux qu'aux miens. »

Kili aussi. Encore maintenant, il se demandait où était son mari : Legolas était censé être là pour l'aider à guetter l'arrivée de Dain. Les yeux des elfes seraient toujours meilleurs que les siens.

Alors même qu'il pensait cela, il sentit une autre présence à ses côtés, et il sourit sans regarder.

« Tu es en retard, dit-il. »

Legolas eut un petit rire.

« Je ne suis pas en retard. C'est toi qui étais en avance.

\- On était d'accord pour se retrouver ici après le petit déjeuner. C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Techniquement, c'est encore après le petit déjeuner.

\- Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, commença Kili. »

Puis Legolas l'entraîna dans un rapide baiser. À moitié pour le faire taire, Kili en était certain, mais à moitié simplement pour l'embrasser. Kili n'allait pas se plaindre, dans tous les cas. Pas quand ça signifiait qu'il pouvait dérober un moment avec son mari.

Legolas s'écarta brusquement pour regarder le champ, faisant presque bouder Kili.

« Vraiment, c'est comme ça que tu t'arrêtes ? Marmonna Kili.

\- Ils approchent de l'est, dit Legolas. »

Kili plissa les yeux vers la gauche, essayant de voir ce que voyait Legolas. Tout ce qu'il vit fut le flanc de la montagne et les champs et collines vides.

« Tu ne les vois pas ?

\- Oh, je les vois maintenant, dit Hril. »

Cela fit sursauter Kili. Avec encore plus de dé _term_ ination il chercha, mais rien ne bougeait. Étaient-ils si loin ?

« Où ça ? Demanda Kili. »

Legolas pouvait les voir, ça il le comprenait, pas que Hril arrive à les voir l'embêtait un peu. Il avait de bons yeux, par Mahal, il était un archer, il était censé avoir les meilleurs yeux de tous...

Puis il enregistra le sourire narquois sous la barbe touffue de Hril et l'étincelle dans les yeux de son mari.

« Vous êtes deux horribles personnes, dit fermement Kili. Je suis le pire de nous tous, parce que je vous ai _crus._

\- Je peux vraiment les voir, dit Legolas. »

Il glissa un doigt le long du nez de Kili, sa manière de le taquiner, et Kili fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire.

« Ils sont loin, cela dit. Encore une demi-heure, au moins. Ils montent des poneys, pas des chevaux.

\- Je ne peux pas les voir, admit Hril. Mais c'était bien de voir votre visage tout rouge.

\- Traîtres, marmonna Kili. »

Mais il était difficile d'être vraiment fâché quand Legolas enroula un bras autour de lui et déposa le plus doux des baisers sur son oreille. Même si Hril ricanait à ses dépens. La brute. Ils restèrent au sommet des portes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Kili puisse voir l'entourage par lui-même _– et pa_ s Hril, ce qui rendit le moment encore plus doux – et que ses deux oncles lui demandent de descendre. Kili y alla donc, Legolas à ses côtés, et Hril descendit aussi pour se tenir du côté opposé à son cousin. Un groupe fort et indivisible, uni contre quoi que Dain ait prévu. Il avait demandé la réunion, c'était donc un atout dans sa manche. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne fourniraient pas à Thorin le meilleur avantage possible.

Parce que quoi que Dain prépare, Kili avait le pressentiment que ça finirait mal.

Puis ça n'eut plus d'importance car Dain était là, avec tout un entourage. Il souriait et glissa de son poney avec un rire, venant prendre Thorin dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te voir, cousin, salua-t-il. »

Thorin rendit prudemment l'étreinte avec un sourire rapide approprié à son rang et sa position. C'était amusant, pensa Kili, parce que Thorin était l'un des nains les plus gentils et tactiles qu'il connaissait. Il ne l'avait pas été, pendant longtemps, du moins pas en public. Bilbon avait en quelque sorte changé ça. Bilbon avait changé beaucoup de choses.

Justement, Dain se tournait vers Bilbon, debout directement à la droite de Thorin.

« Vous devez être le grand et puissant Bilbon Sacquet, dit-il, toujours avec ce grand sourire sur le visage. J'ai entendu beaucoup de grandes choses à votre sujet.

\- La dernière chose qu'il a entendue était que Bilbon avait été kidnappé, marmonna Fili dans l'oreille de Kili. »

Ce dernier sursauta et lança un regard noir à son frère, qui était arrivé avec Dernwyn.

« C'est vrai.

\- Je sais que c'est vrai, mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi ! Ne te glisse pas dans mon dos !

\- Chut, gronda Dernwyn dans sa barbe. »

Tous deux se calmèrent. Bilbon adressa à Dain un signe de tête formel.

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur un nom, dit-il. »

Son sourire était doux et sincère, pour autant que Kili puisse en juger.

« Et je suis particulièrement heureux de vous avoir ici, à Erebor. Sans vous, nous aurions pu gagner la guerre contre Sauron et ne pas avoir de royaume dans lequel revenir. Il n'est que juste que vous veniez voir à quel point il a changé depuis votre dernière visite. »

Politiquement parfait jusqu'au dernier mot. Dwalin ravalait un sourire, et celui de Thorin s'épanouit enfin quand il regarda son époux. Bilbon ne trahit rien, se contenta de continuer de sourire à Dain. Le sourire de Dain diminua un peu faute d'avoir quelque chose à répondre, mais quand il revint, le sourire était contrit.

« Vous êtes très aimable, lui dit Dain. Et je vois maintenant que les histoires que j'ai entendues à votre sujet sont très vraies. »

Son entourage commença à descendre des poneys, et Dain déplaça ses attentions ailleurs. Son regard tomba sur Fili et Kili, et il se réjouit visiblement.

« Les jeunes héritiers eux-mêmes, dit-il. J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer Fili, mais pas Kili. C'est un plaisir de vous voir tous les deux ici.

\- Et nous sommes contents de t'avoir ici, dit Fili. »

Il se tint plus droit, et Kili l'imita instinctivement.

« Bienvenue à Erebor, cousin. Permets-moi de te présenter d'autres membres de la famille. Voici mon épouse, la Princesse Dernwyn. »

Dernwyn hocha la tête avec une semi-révérence pour Dain. Dain hocha brièvement la tête à son tour – pas tout à fait la réponse formelle qu'elle méritait, mais c'était assez proche.

« Et voici mon époux, Legolas de Vertbois, dit Kili. »

Legolas s'avança et exécuta une révérence parfaite, bien plus qu'il n'avait besoin de donner à Dain. C'était une démonstration de respect, cependant, et parfait pour la situation. Kili sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Mes salutations, Seigneur Dain, dit Legolas en se relevant avec un sourire. Il y a longtemps que nous attendons votre arrivée.

\- Aussi fin que Bilbon, marmonna Fili dans l'oreille de Kili. »

Eh bien, cela se déroulerait beaucoup mieux, avec Legolas et Bilbon ici pour maintenir la paix. Le sourire de Dain se tordit sur une rapide grimace, mais il s'inclina en retour. La main de Dwalin se resserra sur sa lame.

« Enchanté, fils de Thranduil, dit-il. »

Kili sentit son époux se tendre à côté de lui, bien qu'il ne le montre certainement pas. La tension de Thorin était bien plus palpable, et le malaise qui descendit sur le groupe donna envie à Kili d'être n'importe où ailleurs. L'un des nains de l'entourage toussa, brisant le silence.

« On nous a informés qu'il y a une autre... elfe ? Prendra-t-elle part aux négociations ? »

Bilbon prit la parole avant que Kili ne puisse le faire.

« Tauriel est un membre estimé de la Garde et une amie loyale d'Erebor. Elle est vitale au royaume, alors oui, elle sera là.

\- Et je dois admettre que je suis perdu quant à ce que nous négocions, dit Thorin. »

Il fixa longuement et durement Dain. Dain croisa son regard un instant avant d'être contraint de détourner les yeux.

« Ah, oui, tout sera expliqué, Votre Majesté, dit un autre nain de l'entourage. Si ce n'est pas trop demander, cependant, la chaleur dehors est insupportable. Pourrions-nous nous déplacer vers les parties plus fraîches ? »

En guise de réponse, Dwalin tendit le bras vers les couloirs plus loin. Legolas s'écarta rapidement du chemin quand les nains s'avancèrent, et bien qu'il ne semble pas perturbé, Kili l'était certainement. Il prit la main de son époux dans la sienne et la serra fort. Legolas la serra à son tour, et il réussit même à afficher un bref sourire. Kili se força à prendre une profonde inspiration avant de suivre Dain.

Quoi que les prochains jours leur réservent, il savait que ça finirait mal.

(-)

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

Legolas ne dit rien. Maintenant toujours son regard sur les nains à table, Tauriel essaya à nouveau.

« Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, dit-elle. Il n'a rien fait sinon rendre les vies de Thorin, Bilbon, Fili et Kili difficiles. Dwalin aussi est plus tendu, et Dain est en partie de sa famille. Comment peux-tu rester ici si _calme-_

\- Parce que je le dois, répondit Legolas d'une voix douce mais ferme. »

Son regard ne changea jamais de son expression paisible.

« Parce que je crains ce que Dain pourrait faire à la Lignée de Durin ici à Erebor si je ne le fais pas. »

Tauriel s'immobilisa.

« Crois-tu que l'un d'eux soit un traître ? Demanda-t-elle. Crois-tu que l'un d'entre eux se retournerait contre nous ?

\- Peu _t-êt_ re. Mais je crains plutôt une révolution, une chance de continuer ce que Dekir et Rutar ont commencé. »

Si les nains à table avaient pu comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, peut-être auraient-ils été insultés. C'est pourquoi Tauriel s'était tournée vers sa langue natale, dont elle savait que peu la comprenaient. Elle avait aidé Legolas à apprendre à Thorin davantage que le simple Sindarin de conversation, au fil des années, et Bilbon également. Kili avait été rapide à comprendre, et Fili avait réussi quelques phrases avant de laisser cela à son frère. Thorin n'était pas aussi versé dedans que Bilbon, qui le parlait presque comme un second dialecte, maintenant. Cependant Thorin avait quand même tendu métaphoriquement la main, avait essayé de les rejoindre dans leur langue, et cette action lui avait gagné encore davantage le respect de Tauriel.

Elle ne le verrait pas abandonné maintenant. Même si Legolas et Tauriel étaient des cibles, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas maintenant.

Ils avaient choisi de se tenir debout le long du mur, offrant les sièges d'honneur aux nains en visite. Ils avaient reçu quelques hochements de tête pour cela, puis avaient pratiquement été oubliés. Quelques-uns avaient jeté un regard en coin à Bilbon quand il avait pris le siège de pouvoir à côté de Thorin, mais personne n'avait commenté, et la plupart d'entre eux l'avaient ignoré après cela à moins qu'il parle. Bilbon n'avait vraiment pas eu d'importance dans la réunion, cependant.

Non, il ne s'agissait que de Thorin à un bout de la table et Dain à l'autre bout, et tout le monde savait que leur propre présence était simplement une convenance politique, pour s'assurer que seuls les mots, et non les lames, étaient lancés. Et c'était ce dernier point qui rendait Tauriel si nerveuse.

D'Erebor, seuls Thorin, Bilbon, Fili, Kili, Legolas, Tauriel, et Dwalin avaient été autorisés à entrer. Dain avait neuf conseillers à ses côtés, lui donnant clairement l'avantage en ce qui concernait le nombre de personnes autour de la table. L'espace d'un bref instant, Tauriel souhaita que Dis soit là. Dis avait poliment décliné, disant qu'elle aurait besoin de ses forces pour 'le second tour' des débats. Elle souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'elle soit là : avec Dis, Tauriel avait le sentiment que la réunion serait rapidement terminée. C'était probablement pour ça que Thorin avait accepté qu'elle arrive plus tard.

Elle souhaita aussi que Gimli ait été autorisé à entrer, mais en même temps, elle était reconnaissante que cette réunion lui ait été épargnée. Elle avait le sentiment que Dain était en chasse, prêt à frapper, et elle voulait ceux à qui elle tenait aussi loin de ses griffes que possible. Legolas avait été nécessaire pour la réunion, mais Gimli non.

Et si sa compagnie lui manquait, c'était son affaire et celle de personne d'autre.

Kili marmonna en Sindarin devant eux.

« Ils ne peuvent pas s'y mettre ? »

Tauriel eut un sourire narquois tandis que quelques-uns des nains devant eux montraient une confusion évidente devant le dialecte venant de l'un des héritiers d'Erebor. Jusqu'ici, la discussion de la table avait porté sur les récoltes autour d'Erebor, autour des Collines de Fer, la population et le voyage entre les deux royaumes. Tauriel savait de quoi il s'agissait : des bavardages. Ces paroles n'avaient vraiment aucun rapport avec la raison de leur venue. C'était simplement un échauffement pour le vrai débat.

Dain prit une gorgée de son vin et reposa la coupe, et Tauriel se redressa. C'était certainement le moment. Thorin, aussi, sembla tendu, attendant que la joute verbale commence.

« Mon Roi et cousin, tu as été plus que généreux avec ton temps, ton royaume, et ton bon vin, dit Dain. »

Il y eut une approbation générale autour de la longue table.

« Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité : il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour des négociations qu'ici, à Erebor, le _plus grand_ royaume nain de toute la Terre du Milieu. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'amer dans la façon dont il disait 'plus grand', qui donna envie à Tauriel de pointer une flèche vers lui.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu as besoin du terme 'négociations', cousin, quand 'accords' nous conviendrait mieux, dit Thorin. »

C'était à la fois une invitation et un avertissement. Tauriel hocha brièvement la tête avec approbation devant le choix des mots et attendit. Dain haussa les épaules.

 _« Ce serai_ t vrai, d'habitude. Mais ces temps ne sont pas habituels.

\- Nous préférons les temps inhabituels, dit finement Bilbon. Sentez-vous libre de parler ouvertement avec nous. Vous êtes en famille. »

Toujours diplomatique, il permettait à Dain de parler mais épinglait davantage ses propres mots sur lui. Les hobbits, Tauriel le découvrait rapidement, étaient des créatures tempérées jusqu'à ce que vous placier une épée dans leurs mains ou une situation politique à leurs pieds. Ils devenaient alors très vicieux, mais en restant très subtil. Elle approuvait.

« Pas entièrement, dit Dain. »

Il éloigna son long regard de Bilbon pour le poser sur Legolas et Tauriel. Legolas resta toujours calme et posé à côté d'elle, mais elle pouvait la sentir maintenant, la tension vibrant à travers son être. Elle avait l'impression d'être une corde d'arc tirée au maximum, attendant le tir de la flèche ou le claquement quand elle se briserait. Thorin, apparemment, en avait assez des tentatives réticentes de Dain de dire ce qu'il avait en tête, et plaça soigneusement les deux mains sur la table devant lui.

« Parle directement, cousin. Tu n'es pas du genre à traîner.

\- J'ai une fille, dit Dain sur-le-champ. Elle est d'âge à se marier. Il y a bien des jeunes filles qui ne sont pas encore mariées, et je vais les encourager à venir ici et fonder un foyer à Erebor. Car les Collines de Fer n'ont pas les moyens convenable pour élever une famille, plus maintenant. Je voudrais que nos deux royaumes s'allient. »

Quand personne ne sembla capable de trouver les mots, Fili déclara :

« Il y a plusieurs nains à Erebor qui sont membres de la noblesse. Plusieurs membres de notre compagnie ne sont pas mariés, et je sais qu'ils seraient honorés de trouver une épouse chez quelqu'un d'aussi estimé que votre fille. »

Bilbon, curieusement, fut celui qui sursauta légèrement aux paroles de Fili, et Tauriel rangea cette idée à l'arrière de son esprit pour plus tard. Dain secouait déjà la tête.

« Non, pas la noblesse, jeune prince. Car une femme doit toujours se marier au-dessus de sa position. Et il faut toujours regarder vers sa famille, comme Sa Majesté Bilbon Sacquet l'a si bien dit il y a quelques minutes. Je suis donc venu, en tant que son père, pour demander de promettre sa main à votre plus jeune héritier. »

Legolas s'immobilisa à tel point que Tauriel se demanda s'il respirait encore. Thorin agrippait la table assez fort pour laisser des empreintes dans le bois, et Bilbon se leva rapidement pour prendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Notre plus jeune héritier n'a que quelques années, fit-il remarquer. Baldrin n'est certainement _pas_ d'âge à se marier. Holdred n'a pas tout à fait douze ans. C'est également loin d'être un âge pour discuter d'un mariage.

\- Un mariage arrangé, dit l'un des nains, parlant pour la première fois. »

Il tripota sa barbe tress _ée_ en trois nattes un peu nerveusement.

« Ce qui est une chose très commune.

\- Pas ici, dit fermement Bilbon. »

Il y avait une nuance de colère dans sa voix qu'il semblait désespérément essayer de contrôler, à en juger par la façon dont ses orteils ne cessaient de se recroqueviller. Cela étonna Tauriel, étant donné qu'elle savait que sa sœur d'âme, Esmeralda, avait été dans un mariage arrangé avec Saradoc. Quelle était l'objection de Bilbon ?

« Les hobbits ont certainement des mariages arrangés-

\- Pas avec des _enfants_ qui sont trop jeunes pour parler pour eux-mêmes. »

Cela faisait plus de sens.

« Bien sûr je n'arrangerais jamais un mariage pour un simple enfant, dit Dain. »

On aurait dit que Bilbon venait de lui donner les clés du royaume.

« Non, je parle plutôt de vos héritie _rs adult_ es, qui sont assis à cette table.

\- Et sont tous les deux mariés, dit Dwalin depuis la porte. »

On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Tauriel approuvait.

« Et l'un d'eux a des _enfants,_ fit remarquer Bilbon. Ou leurs mariages sont-ils considérés comme indignes à vos yeux ? Parce que si vous considérez leurs mariages comme si aisément invalidés, je ne pourrais que me demander quel genre de mariage vous espéreriez offrir à votre fille. Aucun avec du mérite ou de la longévité, j'imagine. »

Ses paroles étaient c _almes ma_ is acérées, et Dain avait l'air d'avoir été poignardé par sa propre épée. Oui, Dain regrettait probablement d'avoir demandé à Bilbon de faire partie des 'négociations'. La prise de Thorin sur la table commençait à se détendre, les paroles de Bilbon ayant suffi à le faire respirer un peu plus facilement. Mais Dain n'avait pas fini.

« Je voudrais offrir à ma fille le plus grand mariage qu'un père puisse offrir à son enfant, dit-il en se levant. Un qui soit rempli de prospérité avec un membre de sa propre race. Il est évident que je ne souhaiterais pas séparer un père de ses enfants, même s'ils sont de sang humain et nain. Mais il y a un mariage ici qui n'offre pas d'enfant, et n'est pas entre deux nains.

\- Et qu'en est-il de mon mariage, Dain ? Dit Thorin. »

Il interprétait délibérément de travers les paroles de son cousin afin de l'éloigner de Kili et Legolas un moment de plus. C'était aussi un excellent rappel que le mariage de Thorin à Bilbon _rentrait_ dans la catégorie nommée par Dain. Le visage de ce dernier sembla perdre un peu de couleur, à la grande satisfaction de Tauriel.

« Eh bien, cousin ? Demanda Thorin.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ton propre mariage, répliqua Dain. Je ne te contrarierais pas-

\- Tu m'as déjà contrarié, dit Thorin d'une voix basse et dangereuse _. E_ t tu continues de le faire.

\- Kili ne devrait pas être marié à un _elfe_ ! Cria Dain. »

La voilà, la vérité étalée devant to _u_ t le monde. Tauriel sentit ses mains se serrer en poings.

« Pas même n'importe quel elfe, mais le fils de ton _ennemi_ !

\- C'est _mon époux_ que vous dévalorisez, dit Kili en se levant également. »

Il semblait plus dangereux que Tauriel ne l'avait jamais entendu _aup_ aravant.

« Prenez garde à ce que vous dites.

\- Et pourtant il ne prend pas la parole pour lui-même, dit Dain. »

Il renifla avec mépris dans la direction d _e Legolas_.

« Quelle aide _po_ litique, quelle richesse, un être tel que lui peut-il vous offrir ? »

Thorin ne regarda pas dans leur direction, mais Bilbon et lui s'écartèrent un peu sur le côté, laissant assez de place physique pour quelqu'un d'autre. L'offre était claire, et Legolas la saisit, bien qu'il reste au même endroit.

« Erebor a l'intégralité de Vertbois au bout de ses doigts, à tout moment si elle le désire, dit Legolas. Si c'est avec de la richesse que vous souhaitez 'aider' Erebor, vous ne trouveriez pas un meilleur cadeau que celui de nourriture, de bois, de chemins sûrs entre Erebor et la Moria. Cela, je le lui ai offert librement, avant même que Kili et moi n'ayons été mariés par la main de Thorin. »

Un rappel prudent que leur mariage avait été béni par le cousin de Dain lui-même. Tauriel tint sa langue, ne serait-ce que parce que Legolas était le meilleur diplomate. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était pour ça que Dwalin tenait de nouveau sa langue également. Tous deux pouvaient être aussi diplomates, s'ils le désiraient. Ils n'en avaient... juste pas envie.

Gimli n'aurait même pas essayé d'être diplomate, et cette idée fit se retrousser ses lèvres.

« Peuvent-ils offrir de la richesse en terme de mithril ? Demanda Dain. »

Thorin le fixa.

« Tu n'as pas de mithril.

\- Si. Nous en avons découvert des mines, plus que tu ne pourrais jamais en désirer. Nous avons également une route de commerce directe établie avec la mer orientale. Tu es coincé à terre, et très loin de la Mer de Rhûn. Nous avons commencé à y construire des avant-postes, et je t'offrirais le meilleur de ce que nous ramènerions. Les Collines de Fer seront bientôt le royaume nain le plus riche, à la fois en mithril et en produits de la mer tels que la nourriture et les perles. Des choses que tu n'as pas. »

Ils avaient du mithril. Les mines de la Moria en étaient pleines. Il fallait simplement du temps pour les miner, car les mines n'avaient pas encore été pleinement fournies en nains. La mer, cependant, était la seule véritable tentation. Mais ils avaient des rivières, des rivières qui coulaient directement à travers Vertbois. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la mer.

« Je ne désavouerai pas le mariage de Kili et Legolas, dit fermement Thorin. Legolas est de la famille, et ce depuis bien des années. C'est lui qui s'est tenu à mes côtés quand j'ai affronté la Port Noire, c'est lui qui a failli mourir en sauvant la vie de Kili il y a trois ans. Il est un allié et parent plus précieux que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. »

 _Plus que toi_ , ne fut pas prononcé, mais le visage de Dain s'endurcit quand même. Le message avait été clair.

« Alors tu laisses Erebor entre les mains d'un _elfe._ »

Legolas prit de nouveau la parole.

« Le trône ne sera jamais entre mes mains. Il ira à Fili, puis aux enfants de Fili.

\- Et nous sommes censés croire que Kili _ne voudra j_ amais du trône ? Demanda un autre nain en haussant des sourcils touffus et dorés.

\- J'ai un trône, dit Kili, les yeux fixés sur Dain. _À_ Vertbois, aux côtés de mon _époux._ Ma place ici sera un jour celle de conseiller de mon frère. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de désir pour le trône moi-même. Il ira à Holdred, comme il le devrait.

\- Pourtant un elfe est quand même en ligne pour le trône, argumenta Dain. Si Erebor était attaquée, et que seuls les e _nfants_ de Fili et lui restaient, à quel point serait-il facile pour lui d'en disposer et de saisir le trône ?

\- En _disposer_ ? Explosa Tauriel. »

Elle fumait et était incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, mais Legolas parla plus fort qu'elle.

« Les enfants de Fili et Dernwyn sont mes neveux et ma nièce. Je donnerais ma propre vie avant de voir du mal arriver à _aucun_ d'entre eux. _Je vous_ le répète, je ne _veux_ pas du trône d'Erebor. Il ira à mon neveu-

\- Ils ne sont pas votre famille ! Tonna Dain. Votre propre famille vous a laissé ici en arrière ! Vous êtes un orphelin, vous êtes abandonné ! Vou _s n_ 'avez pas votre place ici ! »

Legolas donna l'impression __ _d'a_ voir reçu une gifle. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce comme un brouillard, lourd et dense et si oppressif qu'il était douloureux de respirer. Tauriel avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir trouver assez d'air dans ses poumons pour penser, encore moins pour respirer. Son esprit tourbillonnait, incapable de décider ce qu'elle devait faire en premier, tant elle était outragée.

Le choix lui fut enlevé quand Legolas fit une révérence raide vers la table et quitta promptement la pièce. Kili ne fit aucune révérence et lui courut après. Il serait d'un plus grand réconfort pour Legolas en ce moment que Tauriel. D'ailleurs, elle avait encore le visage de Dain à creuser.

Dain, pour sa part, semblait quelque peu stupéfait de ses propres paroles, comme si elles avaient quitté sa bouche sans sa permission. Quand il jeta un regard de l'autre côté de la table et vit Thorin en train de l'incendier furieusement du regard, il déglutit et commença à parler.

« Cousin-

\- Thorin, sors, dit Bilbon à voix basse. »

Thorin hocha brièvement la tête. Puis il se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, que Dwalin lui tint ouverte avant de promptement la fermer derrière lui. Bilbon se redressa de toute sa taille, et d'une façon mystérieuse il sembla presque plus grand que Tauriel elle-même, et dans ses yeux se trouvait une lueur dangereuse.

« Jusqu'à ce que le moment vienne où vous pourrez trouver une langue civile dans votre tête pour activement reconnaître _tous_ les membres de la famille royale avec la dignité, la loyauté, et la simple _décence_ qu'ils méritent, cette réunion sera ajournée. Je peux vous assurer à tous, cependant, que Thorin Écu-de-Chêne n'apprécie ni n'approuve ceux qui attaquent visiblement sa famille. »

Il épingla Dain du regard, et Dain sembla lutter pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière.

« J'a _i_ __ _v_ u Thorin agir rapidement contre ceux qui voulaient menacer sa famille, _et ses_ _ _a__ ctions sont typiquement impitoyables et définitives. »

La ligne n'aurait pas pu être plus claire à moins que Bilbon n'ait physiquement peint une ligne sur la table entre eux. Ce n'était pas Dain que Thorin était déterminé à protéger. Ce n'était pas Dain qui était considéré comme la famille. C'était Legolas. Et Bilbon rendait cela infiniment clair.

Jamais auparavant Tauriel n'avait été aussi reconnaissante de connaître Bilbon, de le considérer comme un membre de sa propre famille. Elle se demanda ce qu'Esméralda aurait fait, ou dit, si la petite hobbit avait été là. Elle aurait probablement jeté ses propres paroles à Dain sans marquer de pause et lui aurait fait tourner la tête. L'idée rendit Tauriel joyeuse, en dépit du fait que son prince se promenait à travers Erebor, probablement déjà en direction de Vertbois. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Kili le trouverait d'abord.

(-)

 **Voilà ! Je l'avais bien dit que vous alliez pas aimer Dain dans cet épisode xD**

 **Alors est-ce que ma promesse d'un épisode intéressant est tenue jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que Bilbon n'a pas été totalement badass sur la fin? Je suis toute fière de lui !**


	11. Si les collines tombent - Partie 2

**Noooo Aime : Merci ! Je suis très contente aussi !**

 **Je crois que personne ne refuserait que Legolas les fasse taire d'un baiser ! XD (sauf si tu aimes pas les hommes bien sûr)**

 **Dain ne fait pas tellement le faux cul pendant l'arrivée à Erebor, il se montre diplomate ! Même si des fois on a du mal à voir la différence :p Par contre tu as très bien identifié ce qu'il fait avec Dernwyn et Legolas ! Il teste en effet les limites !**

 **Miraculeusement, Laura n'avait _pas_ oublié qui étaient Dekir et Rutar ! Je crois que ça m'aurait tué si elle les avait oubliés ! (D'ailleurs à une époque elle avait oublié Rutar, elle se souvenait seulement de Dekir !)**

 **S'il existe des chansons paillardes en Sindarin, ça vaudrait le coup d'apprendre à parler la langue tiens ! (En fait celle que j'aimerais apprendre c'est le Khuzdul...)**

 **Je sens que cet épisode va bien plaire aux fans du Gimli/Tauriel ! Je n'en dis pas plus...**

 **Pour les visiteurs, c'est pas tellement qu'ils peuvent pas râler, c'est qu'ils s'attendaient pas à ce que le prince d'Erebor parle le Sindarin ! Les nains sont pas connus pour leur ouverture au monde... Pour citer une fic que je lis en ce moment, les nains sont isolationnistes, les elfes sont élitistes, et les hommes sont intolérants !**

 **Eh oui, Dain veut caser sa fille sur le trône d'Erebor pour une très bonne raison qu'il n'a pas encore dévoilée...**

 **Bilbon est redoutable en matière de politiques et de joutes verbales ! Mais comme il a pas l'air intimidant, tout le monde le sous-estime toujours... Pour ce qui est de Dain qui creuse sa tombe, tu n'as encore rien vu, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est pire !**

 **Effectivement, pourquoi venir ici s'ils ont tant de richesses ? Tu as mis le doigt sur la question... La réponse dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui !**

 **Effectivement si les conseillers de Dain s'étaient renseignés un minimum avant de venir, ils auraient su que les enfants étaient aussi sacrés chez les elfes que chez les nains... Pour la même raison, d'ailleurs : ils sont rares dans les deux peuples !**

 **Haha je savais que le passage où Bilbon prend les choses en main te ferait cet effet !**

 **Dame Marianne : Dain n'a surtout pas compris que nains ou pas nains, Legolas, Dernwyn et ses enfants font bel et bien partie de la famille !**

 **Justelaura : Haha j'adore comment avant même de commencer tu es prête à détester Dain ! Tu verras que ce soir il sera dans une position similaire à celle de Caledon !**

 **Bravo pour avoir relevé la référence avec le retard, j'y ai pensé aussi ! Ça m'a aussi rappelé Bilbon au début de LFM1, quand il dit la même chose des Sacquet !**

 **Et ouais Legolas et Hril sont des vilains menteurs, pauvre Kili ! C'est toujours lui qu'on prend pour cible... Une fic qui ne mette pas Dain dans le mauvais rôle ? Sansûkh. (Va lire la traduction, même si elle est pas de moi, elle est bien !)**

 **Bilbon n'a pas besoin de préparer ses discours, ça lui vient naturellement. Il est génial comme ça.**

 **« Dis pas ça c'est le genre de phrase qui porte la poisse. » = Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !**

 **Félicitations pour ne pas avoir oublié Dekir et Rutar cette fois ! Non parce que je me souviens quand même que dans LSB tu avais oublié le deuxième !**

 **En même temps ça me paraît bien de leur part d'avoir essayé d'apprendre le Sindarin ! Ça permet à Legolas et Tauriel de pas se sentir isolés à Erebor !**

 **Moi ces histoires de second tour ça me fait penser à des élections, ou aux débats à la télé avant une élection justement !**

 **Ah là là, tu n'as pas fini de voir de la jalousie chez Dain... Il a un gros complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son cousin ! Et bien sûr qu'il parle de Kili avec l'histoire de l'héritier...**

 **Tu n'as pas fini non plus de vouloir lui donner des claques... C'est bien simple, dans une certaine scène de ce chapitre je comptais les erreurs !**

 **Le mithril étant un métal précieux et rare chez les nains, l'argument ne sort pas tout à fait de nulle part. C'est comme si tu proposais aux politiques français une alliance en disant qu'ils recevront de l'honnêteté :')**

 **En fait la question 'nous sommes censés croire que Kili ne voudra jamais du trône' n'aurait jamais été posée s'il avait épousé un nain ou une naine. Du coup, la question que le type veut vraiment poser, c'est 'nous sommes censés croire que _Legolas_ ne voudra jamais du trône'.**

 **Je savais bien que la tirade de Dain n'allait pas te plaire... Avec Noémie on a même parié qu'il serait propulsé en haut de ta liste noire !**

 **Thorin c'est la colère violente, qui va se mettre à crier et éventuellement à taper les gens. Bilbon c'est la colère froide et calme, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre mais tu en as pas besoin pour savoir que tu as merdé. Et c'est vachement plus dangereux...**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bofur, il est heureux avec Esmeralda ! Je dirais bien qu'on va le revoir, mais je sais plus si on le revoit vraiment en fait...**

 **Julindy : Je crois qu'à ce stade tout le monde déteste Dain. Et tout le monde a adoré le passage de Bilbon totalement badass.**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 2 : Déchirés**

 **Résumé : Des blessures sont apaisées, des positions sont prises. Dain s'avance enfin avec ses réels souhaits et désirs.**

 **Le choix final pourrait bien finir par un cœur brisé.**

(-)

Il y avait si peu de nains, dans les salles de réunion, surtout si tard dans l'après-midi. Cela rendit la course vers la surface bien plus facile, sans devoir s'interrompre à tout moment pour éviter de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Et pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était la brise sur son visage et le sanctuaire qu'il ne pouvait trouver entre ces murs.

Orphelin, abandonné.

Sa respiration sortait en halètements, et déjà il sentait le tiraillement vers une bouffée d'air frais, vers la forêt, _sa_ forêt, il avait besoin de sortir-

Il fit trois pas de plus dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter. Il pensa à la forêt, ses arbres verts et les souvenirs de Kili là-bas avec lui, riant avec le ruisseau babillant, _parcourant les hal_ ls du royaume de son père. Abattant des araignées aux côtés de Gimli et Tauriel, ramenant la forêt à la vie en retirant _le_ s branches mortes qui retenaient le soleil.

Il s'était toujours retiré dans la forêt, quand il ne pouvait plus rester dans la montagne. Mais cette fois, ça donnait moins l'impression d'un choix. C'était une retraite forcée, et cela lui fit redresser le dos. Non. Il n'allait _pas_ partir. Erebor était devenu un foyer, _son_ foyer. Et il n'en partirait pas parce que Dain et ses nains voulaient qu'il parte.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre derrière lui, et quand il se retourna, Kili tournait au coin.

« Legolas- ! »

Legolas le rattrapa avant qu'ils ne se rentrent dedans. Kili haletait, la rougeur de ses joues tra _his_ sant le plus à quel point il avait _co_ uru vite.

« Je voulais te rattraper, avant que tu partes, dit Kili. »

Il n'y avait pas de récrimination dans sa voix, seulement de la compréhension.

« Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais, cela dit. »

Legolas déglutit.

« Je ne pars pas, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Kili cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ?

\- Je ne pars pas. Je reste. »

Legolas ne le lui dirait jamais, mais le visage de Kili était des plus adorables quand il le plissait avec confusion.

« Mais c'est ta forêt, ton endroit de réconfort. C'est ta solitude.

\- Pas en ce moment. Si je partais maintenant, ce serait parce que j'aurais été forcé de quitter Erebor. »

Kili fit la grimace.

« Tu n'es _pas_ forcé de quitter Erebor. C'est ton foyer plus que celui d'aucun d'entre eux ! Ta place est ici, pas la leur ! »

Aussi sincères que soient les mots, ce fut un soulagement pour Legolas de les entendre.

« Je sais, dit Legolas. »

Il espéra _it_ calmer la rage de son mari. Kili semblait prêt à étrangler quelqu'un, tout ça pour Legolas, et il tendit la main et ramena la tresse de mariage de Kili par-dessus son oreille.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vais rester. Je le dois. »

Cela ne signifiait pas que les paroles faisaient moins mal, de même que leur vérité. Car Legolas avait été abandonné, fait orphelin par le seul parent qu'il lui restait. Son peuple était parti pour traverser la mer, et ne lui avait laissé que Tauriel en réconfort, en messagère. Il serait toujours reconnaissant envers son amitié, sa loyauté envers lui. Cela ne retirait pas la douleur d'avoir été mis de côté, mais ça l'atténuait. Son dernier souvenir de son père serait toujours Thranduil détournant la tête quand Legolas avait dit qu'il irait en Lorien en tant qu'ambassadeur. Treize ans était un si petit nombre, dans la vie d'un elfe, pourtant il ressentait chacune d'entre elles.

« Legolas, murmura Kili, l'air peiné. »

Puis son mari l'attira dans ses bras. Legolas s'accrocha à lui, ayant soudain besoin du contact, du réconfort, de quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Son père l'avait aimé, et il le savait. Pourtant Thranduil n'était plus là. Il se demanda si son père pensait parfois à lui, dans les terres d'Aman.

« Legolas. »

Legolas leva la tête et trouva Thorin debout là, juste derrière Kili.

« Mon Oncle ? Demanda Kili, l'air aussi perplexe que Legolas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'assure que mes deux fils vont bien, dit Thorin. »

Il étrécit les yeux.

« Si je n'étais pas parti, du sang aurait été versé. Votre oncle m'a poussé vers la porte, alors je l'ai laissé gérer ça. »

Legolas se sentait presque désolé pour les nains. Un hobbit furieux n'était pas une mince affaire. Et un Bilbon Sacquet furieux n'était certainement pas quelqu'un à contrarier.

Thorin fit un pas en avant, et bien que Legolas doive baisser les yeux sur le nain, il se sentit quand même très petit.

« Legolas, dit doucement Thorin. »

Legolas s'agenouilla pour l'étreindre. Les bras de Thorin étaient larges et épais, tout en muscle et en cuir royal, mais sa prise était solide et gentille. Il caressa de la main les cheveux de Legolas, murmurant quelque chose doucement, et quand Legolas réalisa ce que c'était, il surprit des larmes chaudes lui monter aux yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Tout va bien, murmura à nouveau Thorin en Sindarin. »

Et bien que son accent soit teinté de sa langue naturelle, les paroles étaient quand même claires.

« Tout va bien. »

À côté d'eux, Kili était debout, une main toujours sur l'épaule de Legolas. Legolas s'appuya contre le contact, mais se découvrit incapable de lâcher la tunique de Thorin. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un jeune enfant, s'accrochant à Thorin comme il s'était accroché à Thranduil, autrefois. Il était si jeune, le jour où il avait trouvé un moineau qui était tombé dans la forêt. Il l'avait amené à son père, implorant son aide, incapable de supporter la mort qui avait eu lieu.

Thranduil s'était agenouillé et avait pris l'oiseau avec révérence, puis, après l'avoir tendu à un domestique à proximité, avait prix Legolas dans ses bras.

« Je ne comprends pas, avait dit Legolas, bouleversé et tellement perdu. Je ne _comprends_ pas.

\- Telle est la voie des vies mortelles, avait dit doucement son père. C'est une perte, un chagrin. Un chagrin qui touche tout, s'il en a la chance. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : tant que je serai là, la mort ne te touchera jamais, mon petit. »

Et Thranduil l'avait tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Legolas ait versé la dernière de ses larmes.

Il déglutit péniblement, les yeux brûlants. Il ne pensait pas souvent à Thranduil, et q _uand il le_ faisait, ce n'était d'habitude pas avec ce sentiment de douleur. De désespoir, oui, mais ça s'atténuerait. De perte, aussi, mais cela disparaîtrait aussi avec le temps.

Cette douleur donnait l'impression qu'une vieille blessure avait été creusée, rendue plus profonde qu'avant, et ce sentiment de perte était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il voulait voir son père une nouvelle fois. Il voulait que Thranduil sourie et l'étreigne, comme il l'avait fait quand Legolas était enfant. Il voulait cesser de se languir de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

La main apaisante de Thorin était tellement similaire à celle de son père que cela le réconforta tout en lui donnant encore plus mal. Car il y avait ici quelqu'un qui, contre tous les autres, avait accueilli Legolas comme l'un des siens. Malgré la colère entre Thranduil et Thorin, Legolas avait quand même été accepté, considéré digne de confiance. Aimé. Et quand la famille de Legolas avait abandonné Arda, on lui avait offert un nouveau foyer, au sein d'Erebor.

Les nains d'Erebor l'acceptaient. Thorin faisait plus que l'accepter il aimait Legolas comme un fils. Et Kili était une présence constante, une qui était devenue l'autre moitié de l'âme de Legolas. Il avait un clan ici, il avait une famille et des parties de son cœur ici. Il avait un foyer.

Il avait perdu foyer et famille, mais en avait trouvé de nouveaux, aussi. Et même maintenant, contre leur famille de sang, ils s'étaient tenus aux côtés de Legolas, le défendant jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

C'est savoir cela qui permit à Legolas de s'écarter, enfin assez fort pour se tenir debout sans le soutien de Thorin. La prise de Kili se resserra sur-le-champ, et Thorin le lâcha, seulement pour fouiller du regard le visage de Legolas à la recherche de... quelque chose. Legolas hocha la tête de manière saccadée, se sentant encore perturbé mais plus fort dans sa conviction de rester dans la montagne.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre dans ses mots les émotions qu'il ressentait. Sa gratitude, son amour, son engagement de toujours se tenir aux côtés de Thorin et des habitants de la montagne. Et de Kili. Il se tiendrait toujours aux côtés de son époux.

Thorin continua de chercher, puis sembla trouver ce qu'il voulait, à en juger par son ferme hochement de tête.

« Quoi que veuille Dain, il ne l'obtiendra pas, dit Thorin. Je te le jure. Personne n'insulte les miens, pas d'une façon si grave.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai, fit gentiment remarquer Legolas. »

Mais Thorin eut un regard noir.

« Tu n'es ni un orphelin ni abandonné. Tu as un foyer, et tu as une famille. S'il essaye encore de dire le contraire, je le ferai jeter hors d'Erebor.

\- Et tu commenceras une guerre, dit Legolas. »

Thorin n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir être convaincu. Kili était également ferme, l'air plus sévère que Legolas ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Je ne le laisserai pas désavouer votre mariage, dit Thorin. Quoi qu'il veuille.

\- Il veut un commerce établi par un mariage-

\- Non, il y a plus que ça, dit Thorin en secouant la tête face aux paroles de Kili. Je connais mieux mon cousin que ça. Enfant, il formulait souvent une exigence ridicule, puis proposait un choix plus facile derrière, son véritable désir, et on le lui donnait comme compromis. Il était très doué pour ça, il l'a toujours été. C'est une bonne tactique à utiliser comme arme pour un souverain, en temps de détresse et de _vraies_ négociations.

\- Mais un souverain sage fait également des exigences claires dès le départ, dit Legolas. Et il n'a pas fait cela. C'était l'une des choses que je détestais le plus dans... dans la manière de régner de mon père. »

Il se surprit encore à s'attarder sur la simple pensée de Thranduil. Il secoua la tête quand Thorin et Kili lui adressèrent un regard concerné.

« Je vais bien. Je ressens simplement.. _. un_ e perte que je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir. Il est parti depuis treize ans, et respire encore dans les terres d'Aman.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il te manque moins, dit Kili. Et je ne m'y attendrais pas de toute façon. »

Thorin fit heureusement avancer la conversation.

« Quoi que Dain espère obtenir ici, il n'y arrivera pas. Et je veillerai à ce que son véritable objectif me soit révélé. Je ne souffrirai _pas_ qu'il continue sur sa lancée. »

Il ressemblait en tout point au souverain déterminé qu'il était, fort et confiant et ses yeux brûlant avec un objectif. Legolas en fut heureux que Thorin soit de son côté.

Des bruits de pas fermes tambourinèrent dans les couloirs de pierre, et quand Legolas leva la tête, s'attendant à trouver Dwalin ou Dril se dirigeant vers eux, il fut surpris de trouver Bilbon à la place. Si Thorin avait été furieux, Bilbon était _enragé_ d'une façon que Legolas n'avait jamais vue hors du champ de bataille. Il était habitué au hobbit politiquement correct quand il avait affaire à des étrangers, au hobbit calme, patient et plein de répartie quand il était en famille. Pas à cette boule de fureur à peine contenue.

Même Thorin et Kili semblèrent surpris de voir Bilbon marteler le sol et pratiquement montrer les dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda immédiatement Thorin.

\- Il a essayé de continuer à raisonner, _ha_ ! »

Bilbon laissa é _chapper_ un reniflement de dérision.

« Comme si c'était ce qu'il faisait en premier lieu. Ce présomptueux, trompeur, ce sale... sale _gaelim, horte shaim pocathemenk_ \- »*

Legolas avait vécu plusieurs siècles, traversé chaque parcelle de la forêt de Vertbois, comprenait les mots qu'utilisaient les elfes d'Arda, connaissait la différence entre la langue gutturale des nains et le langage chantant des __ _homme, e_ t pourtant il n'avait jamais entendu de langage qui ressemble à celui qu'employait Bilbon. Ou, à en juger par le ton de sa voix, celui dans lequ _el il_ ju _rait._

 _Heureusement, il n_ e semblait pas être le seul perdu.

« Mon Oncle, mais _qu'est-ce_ que tu es en train de dire ? Demanda Kili avec incrédulité. »

Thorin ne faisait que fixer son mari avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Bilbon s'interrompit, et bien qu'il ait l'air furieux, il avait aussi l'air d'être, Legolas aurait pu en jurer, _embarrassé._

« Par la barbe de Mahal, qu'est-ce que c'était que _ _ça__ _? A_ ppela une voix devant eux. »

C'était Dwalin, avec Tauriel juste à côté de lu _i. Fi_ li, qui était derrière elle, s'écarta pour rejoindre Kili et Legolas, mais elle resta en arrière, comme si elle évaluait Legolas. Il répondit d'un bref hochement de tête à son regard interrogateur. _Je suis toujours là. Et je vais res_ _ _ter__ _. Elle h_ ocha lentement la tête à son tour _ _,__ _sa_ propre rage diminuant légèrement, puis tous les yeux se reportèrent sur Bilbon.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu ce langage de ma vie, dit Fili. De quel livre est-ce que tu sors ça ?

\- Ça ne vient... pas d'un livre, dit Bilbon. »

Il avait presque l'air hésitant, en dépit de la fureur traversant en _core son visage._

 _« C'est... c'est du H_ obbitas. »

Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit rien. Finalement, Kili osa prendre la parole.

« Tu veux dire que vous avez un _langage_ ?

\- Bien sûr que nous avons un langage ! Dit Bilbon en l'incendiant du regard. Nous l'utilisons juste rarement, surtout près de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un hobbit ! Ce n'est pas tellement un langage secret, plutôt... un langage que nous n'utilisons pas souvent. Mais nous le connaissons tous, jusqu'au plus petit e _nfant._

 _\- E_ t tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Demanda Thorin. »

Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air blessé, il avait bien l'air surpris.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à _dire,_ expliqua Bilbon. Honnêtement, sincèrement, ça ne l'était pas. Je n'avais pas l'intention de parler en Hobbitas, mais j'étais tellement énervé que c'est juste... sorti. »

Dwalin renifla, l'air excessivement amusé. Kili réussit à peine à retenir un grand sourire, e _t Fili_ ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer. Thorin se contenta de sourire à Bilbon qui avait certainement l'air plus embarrassé que furieux maintenant.

« Oh, chut, vous tous, marmonna Bilbon. »

Legolas sentit la tension dans le couloir se dissiper à chaque seconde.

« Je veux entendre plus de Hobbitas, dit Kili. »

Bilbon l'incendia davantage du regard.

« Il doit y avoir de bons gros mots là-dedans, parce que je _sais_ que c'est ce que tu viens de dire. Alors... comment traitez-vous quelqu'un d'imbécile ?

\- Kili, répondit promptement Bilbon. »

La moue de Kili fit sourire Legolas jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ou Dain, mais ce que j'ai dit de Dain je ne l _e di_ rais pas de toi. Jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit de lui ? Demanda Tauriel. Est-ce que vous avez insulté ses talents de jardinage, maudit le sol dans lequel il planterait ? »

C'étaient les insultes et malédictions typiques que Bilbon partageait quand il était le plus en colère.

« Ah, non. J'ai en quelque sorte... insinué avec qui, hum. Avec qui il coucherait. Et c'était une plus grande insulte pour le porc à qui j'ai fait référence. »

 _Oh._

« Mon Oncle ! S'exclama Fili, l'air joyeusement scandalisé. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

\- Fier de toi, mon gars, dit Dwalin. »

Il donna une claque dans le dos de Bilbon. Les joues de ce dernier étaient un peu plus rouges qu'avant, et il lança un regard noir à Dwalin. Dwalin ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde.

Thorin roula des yeux dans leur direction à tous, mais il y avait une lueur de sourire sur son visage quand même.

« Où as-tu laissé Dain ? Demanda-t-il. »

Le groupe redevint sombre, mais moins qu'avant. La fureur et le langage de Bilbon les avaient rendus déterminés et une force à prendre en compte, un mur entre Legolas et Dain, entre son mariage et les désirs des Collines de Fer. Oui, Legolas avait fait le bon choix en restant.

« Dans ses quartiers, dit Dwalin. Je me suis assuré qu'il trouverait son chemin, avec ses conseillers, avant de partir vous retrouver. J'leur ai dit que quelqu'un viendrait les app'ler pour dîner.

\- J'ai soudain un appétit spécifique, dit Bilbon. »

Ses yeux étaient de féroces éclairs de lumière, brillant comme sa lame.

« Je crois que je voudrais beaucoup de choses vertes pour le plat principal. Tu ne crois pas que le changement dérangerait Bombur, n'est-ce pas, mon époux ? »

C'était un coup tactique, une insulte envers Dain tout en étant un honneur envers Legolas, mais c'était fait d'une manière silencieuse qui ne pourrait jamais être signalée. Le sourire de Thorin était acéré et dangereux.

« Je crois qu'il serait ravi de le faire, bien-aimé. Je vais y veiller moi-même.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, se sentit contraint de faire remarquer Legolas. »

Mais Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Si, il le faut absolument. Je veux que Dain soit aussi désarçonné et mal à l'aise que possible. Il cache quelque chose, je le sais. »

Comme Thorin l'avait dit.

« Mon cousin a toujours été doué pour ça, acquiesça Thorin. Je suis d'accord. Un Dain qui pense avoir plus à perdre en ne nous parlant pas directement est un Dain plus utile. »

Il marqua une pause, puis jeta un regard à Dwalin.

« Sors la longue table de bois, celle que j'utilise seulement pour les jours de grand festin. Je veux une distance considérable entre mon cousin et moi-même.

\- Et s'ils nous demandent pourquoi la table est plus longue que les autres, nous leur dirons simplement que nous voulions les honorer en festoyant tous ensemble au lieu de prendre des tables séparées, ajouta Fili. »

Il hocha brièvement la tête.

« Ça me plaît. Je vais aider Dwalin à la mettre en position. Toute la famille ?

\- S'il te plaît, Fili.

\- Entendu. Dernwyn sera enchantée de nous rejoindre, quand je lui dirai pourquoi. »

Ce n'était pas souvent que toute la famille royale festoyait ensemble dans la salle à manger. La plupart du temps, ils mangeaient en petits groupes, parfois tous ensemble dans une salle très informelle au-dessus de la pièce commune. Ils festoyaient ensemble lors des jours de fête ou des occasions spéciales. La visite de Dain n'aurait pas dû être une occasion spéciale.

Mais ce n'était pas pour Dain. C'était pour Legolas, et Kili, pour Dernwyn et Fili et leurs enfants, pour que Bilbon et Thorin fassent une déclaration silencieuse et pour placer Dain aussi loin de Thorin et de la famille royale que possible.

« Je vais trouver le reste de la compagnie, dit Tauriel, après le départ de Dwalin et Fili. Je crois qu'ils seraient contents de festoyer avec nous. »

 _C'était_ une table très large, et ils allaient devoir remplir les sièges. Après un signe de tête de Thorin, elle se retourna et partit. Puis il ne resta que Bilbon, Thorin, Kili, et Legolas seuls dans le couloir, une étrange famille qui, malgré son étrangeté, était plus proche qu'elle ne __l__ 'avait jamais été.

« Legolas, appela doucement Bilbon. »

Il n'était plus le hobbit enragé mais l'influence calme et gentille que Legolas connaissait si bien. Il ne marqua pas de pause, se contenta d'attirer Legolas dans ses bras, et bien qu'il arrive à peine plus haut que les hanches de Legolas, celui-ci avait toujours trouvé que l'étreinte de Bilbon lui tenait chaud. Il se pencha sur Bilbon comme il le faisait d'habitude, enroulant ses propres bras autour de Bilbon.

Il n'était pas abandonné. Il n'était pas orphelin. Ces idées étaient dans son esprit depuis longtemps, et Dain les avait violemment ramenées à la surface. Mais il n'était aucune de ces choses. Il avait une famille de sa propre composition, ici à Arda. Et il était aimé.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Bilbon leva le bras et tapota doucement la joue de Legolas.

« J'ai découvert, bien que ce soit une terrible façon de vivre sa vie, que certains de ceux qui sont le plus isolés s'en prennent souvent à ceux qui ont la chance d'avoir de la compagnie et une famille. Ma cousine Lobélia l'a fait, pendant très longtemps. Mais sa solitude était seulement perçue, car ainsi qu'elle l'a découvert, elle avait de la famille partout, et c'était une famille qui l'aimait.

\- Crois-tu que Dain soit simplement seul ? Lui demanda Legolas.

\- Je crois qu'il souffre de la pire solitude qu'on puisse souffrir, dit Bilbon avant de pincer les lèvres. La solitude offensée. Il est seul parce qu'une partie de lui veut être complètement et entièrement seul, tandis que l'autre partie ne veut rien de plus que d'être adoré et réconforté. Ce genre de solitude mène à frapper les autres, et c'est une pitié. Il a certainement un esprit irascible, aussi. Il se voit comme l'ombre de Thorin, c'est plus que clair.

\- Il l'a toujours fait, dit Thorin en hochant la tête. Mais cela me peine, car Dain a toujours eu ses propres forces. Quand il n'était encore guère plus qu'un enfant, il a tué l'orque qui avait tué son père. Ses prouesses au combat sont grandes. »

Il marqua une pause avant de renifler sans joie.

« Mais de grandes prouesses au combat ne font pas un bon dirigeant.

\- Non, acquiesça Legolas. Il faut être capable de manier une arme dans une main et de serrer la main de ses alliés potentiels de l'autre. Et je n'ai jamais vu un meilleur équilibre pour cela que chez toi. »

Peut-être Bard, qui avait pris le trône avec tant de réticence, craignant de devenir un autre Maître de la ville. Mais Thorin était l'illustration de ce qu'était un bon roi, faisant la guerre non pour ses propres raisons mais pour son peuple, pour son mari. Pourtant il pouvait aussi parler directement avec les elfes et les hommes, et ses amitiés et alliances étaient inégalées à travers le monde.

Thorin cligna des yeux, peut-être surpris un instant par ses paroles. Puis il sourit, un sourire qui lu donna l'air à la fois si jeune et déterminé, et pourtant si âgé et déchiré par la guerre en même temps.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Legolas lui adressa un hochement de tête et un sourire en retour.

« Je crois que ce sera la seule fois où je voudrai des légumes plutôt que de la viande pour dîner, dit Kili, brisant le moment. »

Il sourit à Legolas.

« Mais je ressens une forte envie de légumes. »

Legolas rit et secoua la tête.

« C'est drôle, moi aussi. »

(-)

Thorin avait attendu le coup à sa porte bien plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais quand il arriva, c'était manifestement son cousin : les coups rapides qui se succédèrent l'un après l'autre ne pouvaient venir de personne d'autre.

Il jeta un regard à son époux et trouva Bilbon en train de poser son livre.

« Prêt ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Il n'était pas trop tendu, mais il n'était pas non plus détaché et alangui. Il était simplement un point ferme qui ne pouvait être bougé, un feu brûlant dans son regard, et Thorin n'avait jamais été plus fier d'être marié à cet être magnifique devant lui.

« Prêt, acquiesça Thorin. »

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Le dîner avait été... intéressant. La longue table semblait plus vaste chaque fois que Thorin s'y asseyait, pourtant elle avait fait son œuvre. Avec toute la famille royale et la compagnie, ils avaient rapidement repoussé Dain et son entourage vers l'autre bout de la table. Toute tentative de conversation avait été étouffée et perdue à cause de la distance. La compagnie et la famille royale avaient profité de la présence les uns des autres, inattendue dans un bon sens. La conversation s'était déroulée facilement, les enfants avaient été polis mais joyeux, et les multiples salades de Bombur _avaient_ été délicieuses. Bifur avait particulièrement apprécié les légumes rôtis, et avait en quelque sorte pris le bol entier pour lui.

Le dessert avait été le choix de Bombur, mais quand il était arrivé avec les petits gâteaux aux baies et des noix sucrées cuites, Thorin aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras. Legolas, aussi, avait semblé bouleversé par le soutien silencieux de Bombur, car les baies et les noix étaient des mets délicats de Vertbois. Trop souvent la bonne disposition de Bombur laissait à son entourage l'impression qu'il était simplement un cuisinier, bien que très talentueux, et qu'il sourirait toujours à tout le monde.

Mais Bombur _p_ ouvait être tout aussi protecteur, tout aussi vicieusement défensif, que n'importe quel autre nain quand le moment venait. Il était une vision sur le champ de bataille, et bien qu'il ne manie pas les haches ou les marteaux à cet instant, il avait utilisé les outils qu'il avait à sa disposition pour porter un coup. Et le coup avait été puissant.

Thorin inspira, puis ouvrit la porte. Dain était seul, dépourvu de ses nobles fourrures. À la place il était habillé plus simplement, probablement dans ses vêtements de tous les jours, comme Thorin l'était maintenant. Cela laissa Thorin déterminé à ne pas oublier qu'il s'agissait de _son_ cousin, malgré les grandes erreurs qu'il avait faites et les insultes qu'il avait infligées à Thorin et ses héritiers et le fils par mariage qu'il considérait comme le sien. Dain était son jeune cousin, et Thorin devait juste se souvenir de ça.

Que Mahal le protège s'il disait un mot de plus contre le mariage de quelqu'un ou contre son fils-elfe, cependant.

Dain lui adressa un sourire chagrin.

« Je suppose que tu m'attendais, dit-il. Puis-je ?

\- Je vous en prie, entrez, dit Bilbon. »

Il dressait _déj_ à la table. Bien qu'il soit tard, Bilbon avait insisté pour avoir du thé, avec de la nourriture plus riche que d'habitude, du pain et du fromage au lieu de ses biscuits légers. C'était de la nourriture pour des nains, mélangés avec des thés de hobbit, même si Thorin n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les thés de ce soir étaient de fabrication elfique. Son époux pouvait garder une rancune – particulièrement contre ceux qui souhaitaient du mal à ceux qu'il aimait – comme personne d'autre, et cela fit se retrousser les coins de ses lèvres.

Si Dain fut ennuyé de voir Bilbon, il n'en montra aucun signe extérieur, à part une petite hésitation avant d'entrer.

« Merci, dit Dain. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement avec appréciation face au petit festin sur la table, et Thorin nota mentalement de remercier chaleureusement Bilbon pour sa clairvoyance. Malgré les sièges offerts, Dain ne s'assit pas, et Thorin resta également debout.

« Voulez-vous du thé ? Proposa Bilbon quand le silence se fit trop fort. Il y a un ensemble de diverses herbes et-

\- D'autres choses délicieuses, courtoisie des elfes, conclut Dain. »

Bilbon se tut.

« Je n'en doute pas, et je ne doute pas non plus qu'elles sont à la fois saines et bonnes à manger. C'était aussi le cas du dîner, mais je n'ai pas pu te le dire, étant donné la distance.

\- Si j'avais pensé un instant que tu ne continuerais pas ta diatribe envers les miens et leurs époux, la longueur de la table n'aurait pas été nécessaire, coupa Thorin, fatigué d'être indirect. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à te retenir d'exprimer ce que tu avais en tête, cousin. Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Dain pinça les lèvres.

« Une affaire privée, cousin-

\- Non. Il l'apprendra plus tard, de toute façon, dit Thorin avant que Dain ne puisse formuler son exclusion de Bilbon. Épargne ma voix et parle-nous maintenant.

\- Comment le puis-je quand il est- »

Dain s'interrompit rapidement. Il sembla presque ravaler les mots, et Thorin sentit ses poings se serrer jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges soient sur le point de se briser. Parce que si Dain disait que ce que Thorin pensait qu'il allait dire...

« Parce qu'il est _quoi_ ? Gronda Thorin. »

Bilbon ne dit rien, mais sa seule présence dans la pièce en disait long. Dain s'éclaircit la gorge maladroitement. Thorin se rapprocha lentement de Bilbon, se plaçant entre son cousin et son mari.

« Parlez franchement, Lord Dain, dit Thorin à voix basse. Car je suis fatigué des subtilités et des remarques obliques. Si vous allez m'attaquer, faites-le directement.

\- C _e n'_ est pas _toi_ que j'attaque, insista Dain.

\- Si tu parles contre ma famille ou mon époux, alors si, tu m'attaques. »

Dain commença à faire les cent pas, les mains croisées dans le dos.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe là-dehors, dit-il. Tu es tellement concentré sur ta montagne que tu n'as aucune estimation du reste du monde.

\- J'ai des alliés à Dale, à Fondcombe, aussi loin à l'oues _t q_ ue la Comté et à l'est que le Gondor. Je reçois des elfes de la Lothlorien et des cavaliers du Rohan de façon régulière. Ne me dis pas que je n'ai aucune estimation du reste du monde. »

La Moria, aussi, leur appartenait de nouveau, et les Rôdeurs venaient à Erebor très souvent, même s'ils n'avaient pas de messages à transmettre. Gandalf allait et venait, comme à son habitude,e t même Radagast était apparu quelques années plus tôt, quand Denethor avait aidé à nettoyer Vertbois. Thorin était un roi parmi d'autres dirigeants du monde, et il connaissait bien sa place.

« Le reste de _ton_ monde, contra Dain. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Le monde des nains, Thorin. Les nains des Collines de Fer, des Montagnes Bleues, les quelques clans qui restent dans les Collines du Nord, pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns. Quand ton esprit s'est-il tourné vers eux pour la dernière fois ? »

Thorin garda sa position ferme, alors même que son espri _t to_ urbillonnait.

« Tu es leur roi, aussi-

\- Ils ont leurs propres chefs. Je ne penserais pas à les considérer comme miens.

\- Erebor est _le_ royaume des nains ! Nous ne sommes que des clans en-dessous de toi. Et je suis là pour te dire que tes clans ne sont pas heureux.

\- Il y a d'autres rois, dit enfin Bilbon. »

Il intervenait juste quand Thorin ne pouvait pas trouver sa voix.

« Il y avait autrefois sept rois nains, comment Thorin peut-il être le dernier ?

\- Leurs royaumes n'existent plus, dit Dain. Pas comme autrefois. J _ _e__ pourrais moi-même être considéré comme un 'roi' mais les Collines de Fer ne sont plus dignes d'être considérées comme un royaume.

\- À tes yeux, cousin, répondit Thorin. À tes yeux. Les Collines de Fer ne sont pas perdues, si tes affirmations d'aujourd'hui sont vraies. As-tu effectivement du mithril ? As-tu une route vers la mer ?

\- Me reconnaîtrais-tu comme roi ? Demanda rapidement Dain, prenant Thorin par surprise. Là est la plus grande question. »

Quoi que veuille Dain, il ne l'avait toujours pas dit directement, et il avait lancé n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que Thorin ne puisse plus se souvenir des réponses dont il avait besoin.

« Qu'en est-il des clans et autres royaumes ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas des royaumes, pas comparés à ton abondante montagne. »

La frustration de Thorin commençait à monter en colère.

« Dain- »

Dain cessa de faire les cent pas et fit directement face à Thorin.

« Tu as abandonné les anciennes voies, dit-il enfin. Tu as indirectement menacé ton royaume en laissant ceux qui ne sont pas des nains en ligne pour le trône. Nous sommes censés être une race en nous-mêmes. Nous sommes la race de Mahal, la race secrète-

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, coupa Thorin, incrédule. »

Dain soutint son regard sans hésitation, cependant, et Thorin secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de règles disant que nous ne pouvions pas nous marier ou nous mélanger en-dehors de notre propre race. Cela se passe depuis des siècles, la première fois que Dale a été construire à notre porte-

\- Pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas affecter la ligne de pouvoir vers le trône ! Insista Dain. Nous devrions garder la lignée pure ! »

Bilbon était tendu à ses côtés, tellement que Thorin pouvait le _sentir_ de là où il se tenait. Le fait même qu'il doive se tenir là et écouter Dain lui lancer des insultes était presque plus que Thorin ne pouvait supporter. Il lutta pour respirer et rester calme.

« Où es-tu allé chercher cette idée d'une 'lignée pure' ? Demanda lentement _Thorin_. Même Durin en personne a pris une épouse sur des terres lointaines.

\- Je te répète seulement les discussions que j'ai entendues-

\- Chez qui, vos conseillers ? Explosa Bilbon. Ceux qui n'hésiteraient pas à marier des _enfants_ à des adultes ? Ou ceux qui sont si vieux qu'ils peuvent à peine entendre correctement ?

\- N'insultez pas mes nobles, Semi-Homme, répliqua Dain. »

Toute idée d'écouter Dain disparut en un instant. Thorin s'avança __ _jusqu'à_ ce qu'il soit assez près pour que Dain doive reculer en trébuchant. La température de la pièce sembla chuter à chaque pas que faisait Thorin jusqu'à ce que Dain soit presque appuyé contre le mur.

Alors seulement il parla, un feu brûlant dans son estomac.

« N'insulte _pas_ mon époux, dit Thorin à voix basse. _Jamais._ »

Dain déglutit.

« J'essaye de t'aider, dit-il, presque implorant. Ne peux-tu pas le comprendre ? Ton propre peuple va se retourner contre toi-

\- Ce n'est pas _mon peuple_ , insista Thorin. Je ne règne pas sur eux, et je ne l'ai jama _is_ fait.

\- Ça ne change pas ce qu'ils pensent, dit __ _Dain_. Ce que tu fais a une influence sur eux. Si tu montres que tu te soucies si peu du trône et du bien de ton peuple, comment sont-ils censés t'écouter ?

\- Tandis que si _vous_ __é__ tiez roi, avec une noble lignée naine derrière vous, ce serait différent. »

La voix de Bilbon résonna à travers les appartements, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout haussé la voix. Quand les yeux de Dain passèrent de Thorin à l'endroit où se tenait Bilbon, et que sa mâchoire se serra, Thorin sut que Bilbon avait touché.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux, Dain ? Demanda Thorin. Une couronne ? C'est à ça que sert une forge, pas un voyage malavisé à Erebor avec des insultes et des mensonges cruels. »

Dain eut un mouvement de recul, ses joues devenant rouges.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Poursuivit Thorin, essayant de ne pas montrer sa perplexité. Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ?

\- Parce qu'il a bel et bien besoin de toi, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Cela fit se retourner Thorin. Son époux secoua la tête, boucles et tresse bougeant avec le mouvement. Ses yeux étaient pleins de regret quand il se tourna vers Dain. Toujours prêt à pardonner, même quand il avait été enragé et vengeur après que Legolas et Kili aient été pris pour cibles. Un de ces jours, Bilbon allait cesser d'être si indulgent et gentil envers ceux qui essayaient de lui faire du mal.

Et parce que l'esprit de Thorin n'était pas encore rempli d'assez de chaos, des souvenirs des trois kidnappeurs, du plus jeune voleur mourant pour Bilbon, envahirent ses pensées.

Quand Bilbon parla à nouveau, sa voix était presque aussi déchirante que le jour où les kidnappeurs étaient morts.

« Ils ne vous écouteront pas si vous vous contentez de forger une couronne et de prendre un trône, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne vous reconnaîtront pas comme roi. Ils pourraient même vous dénoncer davantage pour cela, mais Thorin, la parole de Thorin ils l'écouteraient. Si Thorin vous reconnaissait comme roi, alors peut-être, peut-être que vous pourriez régner sur les Collines de Fer. Peut-être... peut-être que votre peuple ne partirait pas. Et vous pourriez tendre la main et contrôler les autres clans-

\- Ils ont été abandonnés, perdus, interrompit Dain. Il n'y a personne pour les diriger à part des chefs de clans et des seigneurs et de soi-disant 'rois' mais ils ne sont rien, comparés au Roi Sous la Montagne. Thorin est leur roi, mais il ne l'est pas, en même temps, et ils ont besoin d'un roi à qui ils puissent porter leurs doléances. Tout le monde a besoin d'un roi.

\- La Comté n'a pas de roi, signala Bilbon, presque gentiment. Nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un roi. Peut-être qu'ils ont simplement besoin d'un seigneur. »

C'était la façon discrète de Bilbon de dire à Dain qu'il était suffisant, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de liens avec Erebor ou de la reconnaissance de Thorin pour régner sur ses terres. Mais Dain secoua la tête, refusant de le reconnaître.

« Les nains sont différents des hobbits, dit-il. »

Et bien qu'il n'y ait aucune insulte dans sa voix, Thorin se tendit quand même.

« Ils reconnaissent la royauté par-dessus tout.

\- Si un village nain a jamais une doléance que son chef ne peut régler, les habitants peuvent toujours venir à Erebor, dit Thorin. J'ai aidé le Roi Bard à régler des disputes à Dale, je peux certainement aider des parents, aussi éloignés soient-ils. »

Dain le contempla un long moment.

« Tu ne veux pas, alors ? Demanda-t-il, résigné. »

Thorin savait à quoi il faisait référence.

« Mes paroles ne peuvent pas faire de toi un roi. Tu dois mériter ta couronne, Dain. Si tu ne pouvais pas régner pour une raison quelconque, alors mes paroles pourraient être renvoyées à Erebor, et il n'y aurait _aucun_ royaume. Parle à ton peuple, gagne leur confiance, puis règne sagement. Les couronnes s'achètent facilement, mais la confiance de ton peuple est dure à gagner. Et la couronne est toujours plus lourde que tu ne t'y attends. »

C'était, peut-être, l'une des choses les plus difficiles que Thorin avait jamais dû réaliser. Sans Bilbon à ses côtés, Thorin savait qu'il n'aurait pas réussi.

Après un long _s_ ilence, Dain se tourna enfin vers la porte. Thorin voulait tendre la main vers lui, voulait pouvoir dire les mots dont son cousin avait besoin. Mais son envie désespérée d'être roi... il n'y avait rien que Thorin puisse faire pour lui. Et bien que Bilbon ait apparemment permis à Dain de l'insulter, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Thorin pouvait pardonner si facilement.

À la porte, Dain redressa un peu le dos.

« Je vous attendrai demain dans la salle de réunion, dit-il. »

Et avec un petit hochement de tête envers Bilbon, il partit. Le silence régna de nouveau.

Finalement Bilbon soupira et s'assit à table, où le pain et le fromage n'avaient pas été touchés.

« Je ne sais pas si Bombur sera fâché que son meilleur pain et ses fromages préférés n'aient pas été mangés, ou s'il sera _content_ qu'ils soient toujours là. »

En dépit de tout, Thorin souffla un petit rire.

« Probablement content. Il a râlé de devoir partager ne serait-ce que ses salades avec eux. Il était très mécontent de ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur Fili, Kili et Legolas. »

Comme toute la compagnie. Dernwyn avait été prête à livrer bat _aille,_ et Dis avait eu ses deux haches de guerre en main avant que Thorin ne réussisse à les retenir toutes les deux. Ce que demain apporterait, il ne le savait pas.

« On pourrait toujours le manger, offrit Bilbon. »

Mais il avait l'air aussi enclin à manger que Thorin. Thorin secoua la tête et vint se tenir derrière Bilbon. Ses mains trouvèrent les épaules et commencèrent doucement à masser la tension. Bilbon gémit et appuya sa tête contre l'estomac de Thorin.

« Ça devrait être à moi de te faire ça, dit-il. Tu es bien plus tendu que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été essentiellement blâmé pour la chute du trône, dit Thorin. »

Il se força à garder les mains légères. La seule idée de ce que Dain avait sous-entendu lui fit serrer les poings. Comme si aucun de ceux qui avaient épousé la famille royale lui avaient nui. Sans un seul d'entre eux, surtout Bilbon, Erebor ne serait plus debout. Bilbon avait plus le droit d'être ici que Dain.

« Ouille, se plaignit Bilbon quand les mains de Thorin se firent trop serrées. »

Thorin déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête pour s'excuser.

« Tu as définitivement plus besoin d'un massage que moi.

\- Je suis plus content ici, avec toi, lui assura Thorin. »

Et c'était vrai. Les souvenirs du kidnapping avaient laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche, et l'insistance de Dain pour une 'lignée pure' le faisait seulement penser à Dekir et Rutar. Il n'y avait pas d''anciennes voies'. Il y avait simplement les voies que les conseillers de Dain pensaient que les choses devaient suivre et la façon dont les choses se passaient actuellement. Et quand quelqu'un n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, le conflit ne tardait pas à suivre.

Bilbon se retourna et embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet, bannissant toutes les pensées de Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne portent que sur le hobbit devant lui.

« Au lit, dit Bilbon. Et on va garder le foyer bas. La chaleur dehors est étouffante pendant la journée, mais les nuits ? Pas tellement.

\- Est-ce que le froid te dérange encore ? Demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il jeta un regard à la cheville de Bilbon, incapable de s'en empêcher, et Bilbon se leva sans le moindre problème.

« De temps en temps, mais c'est normal avec la cheville. Je vais bien. Je n'aime juste pas avoir froid, c'est tout.

\- Alors nous ne te laisserons pas avoir froid, dit Thorin. »

Il vola un baiser, puis un autre, et puis un autre, et Bilbon gloussa tout le chemin jusqu'au lit. Et quand Thorin ne put dormir, des pensées des clans et des souvenirs des jours sombres du passé tournoyant dans sa tête, Bilbon se blottit contre lui et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Dors, tu auras toute la journée de demain pour t'inquiéter, murmura-t-il. »

Et Thorin ferma enfin les yeux et dormit.

(-)

Dis ne passait pas une bonne journée.

Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont elle avait été réveillée, avec Kili frappant à sa porte, la suppliant presque d'être à la réunion dans une petite heure. Ou la façon dont Bombur avait râlé au petit déjeuner au sujet des nains qui avaient osé sous-entendre que ses salades n'étaient pas délicieuses, et s'ils voulaient de la viande, ils n'auraient pas dû insulter les elfes d'Erebor.

Ou peut-être que c'était la façon dont Thorin lui avait interdit d'amener sa hache à la réunion. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas mis la délégation des Collines de Fer très à l'aise, mais elle aurait été plus heureuse. Et ils ne méritaient pas d'être à l'aise. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient sous-entendu. Pas après ce que Dain avait dit.

Thorin l'avait prise à part pendant qu'elle mangeait le petit déjeuner et l'avait discrètement mise au courant, ainsi que Dwalin et Fili de ce que Dain lui avait dit la nuit précédente. Dwalin était devenu totalement furieux quand les commentaires de Dain sur Bilbon avaient été révélés – on n'insultait pas la famille de quelqu'un, et Bilbon était le frère de Dwalin maintenant, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus – et Fili avait serré les poings face au sous-entendu que sa femme et ses enfants n'étaient pas assez 'purs' pour prendre le trône.

Et Dis ? Dis avait été prête à faire un massacre. Elle se souvenait très vaguement de Dain dans son enfance, et elle se souvenait d'un enfant joyeux qui avait babillé après Thorin et était entré en compétition avec Frerin et elle pour son attention. Quand Thorin n'était pas là, ils s'entendaient très bien. C'était difficile d'associer le nain joyeux et gentil, rusé et intelligent qu'elle avait connu à celui qui essayait pratiquement de _vendre_ ses enfants mariés à une autre.

Pas si elle avait son mot à dire à ce sujet.

Dain se redressa dans sa chaise quand ils furent tous assis, et s'il fut chagriné de voir Bilbon présent, il ne le mentionna pas. Thorin n'avait pas été exactement ravi que Bilbon soit venu, voulant garder son époux aussi loin de Dain et sa bêtise qu'il le pouvait, mais Fili avait eu raison : sans Bilbon présent, ça ressemblerait à un pas en arrière et __f__ ournirait plus de crédit à l'idée que Bilbon n'était pas aussi puissant que Thorin. Parfois, pensa Dis en regardant Fili s'asseoir à côté de Kili et Gimli, ses fils pouvaient être bien plus sages qu'ils n'en avaient l'air au premier abord.

Tauriel et Legolas étaient de nouveau le long du mur, pour laisser plus de place pour les nains à table, mais cette fois Dwalin se tenait robustement à côté de Legolas au lieu de près de la porte, et Dril se tenait à côté de Tauriel. Trois gardes au total pour entourer le prince elfe, et deux nains pour entourer les elfes. Bien. Avec eux tous présents, ils étaient maintenant supérieurs en nombre à l'entourage des Collines de Fer, et bien que ce ne soit pas dit, le pouvoir donnait vraiment l'impression d'être passé de Dain à Thorin.

Thorin leva les mains, le bout de ses doigts contre le bout de ses doigts, formant une forme de montagne : Dain serait autorisé à prendre la parole le premier. Ses conseillers semblaient ravis de cela, mais Dain avait l'air plus grave qu'auparavant. Avec raison : il savait trop bien que ce n'était pas Thorin qui laissait un peu de pouvoir à Dain, mais plutôt qu'il lui donnait l'occasion de nettoyer son nom ou de se pendre. Dis était assise à la droite de Bilbon, seul son frère hobbit était assis entre elle et Thorin. Un signe de tête absurde pour son statut, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce, elle était contente que Thorin ait insisté sur le protocole.

Après ce qui sembla des mois, Dain prit enfin la parole.

« Je comprends qu'hier n'était pas ce que chacun d'entre nous espérait. Par conséquent, je viens devant vous avec l'espoir de réconciliation entre nos deux groupes. J'espère encore marier ma fille à la Lignée de Durin, ne serait-ce que pour son futur et le futur de son peuple. Mais je reconnais que vos héritiers sont actuellement mariés.

\- Et le seront pour longtemps, espèce de _peilig_ , marmonna Bilbon dans sa barbe. »

Dis sentit sa barbe tressauter malgré elle, et toussa discrètement pour le dissimuler. Dwalin renfila derrière elle, et les yeux de ses fils dansèrent avec amusement.

Cela l'émerveillait encore que Bilbon ait réussi à cacher _tout le langage_ de son peuple pendant treize ans, mais n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de jurer dedans désormais. Et des jurons puissants, apparemment. Elle était un peu contrariée d'avoir manqué celui où il était question de coucher avec des cochons. Elle aurait bien aimé apprendre celui-là. La __ _meill_ eure partie d'apprendre un nouveau langage était de détenir un arsenal de jurons dans son répertoire. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait tenu à apprendre de Tauriel et Legolas, quand ils avaient demandé si elle voulait apprendre le Sindarin.

Thorin ne parla toujours p _as, et_ __ _après un_ e pause, Dain poursuivit.

« Seriez-vous disposé à un mariage entre ma fille des Collines de Fer et un membre de la noblesse, peut-être même de la royauté, ici à Erebor ?

\- Ça n'a pas besoin d'être immédiatement, dit l'un des nains. »

Bilbon l'incendia immédiatement du regard. Un offenseur récidiviste, alors.

« Assez longtemps pour que l'un des plus jeunes-

\- Non, dit immédiatement Bilbon. »

Le nain se renfrogna d'avoir été interrompu.

« Les enfants _grandissent_ -

\- _Non_ , répétèrent en chœur Bilbon, Fili, Kili et Dis. »

Quand le nain se tourna vers elle, elle dirigea vers lui le regard noir le plus féroce qu'elle possède, et l'observa avec satisfaction se recroqueviller dans son siège. _Personne_ ne touchait à ses petits-enfants. Personne.

« Un autre noble, peut-être, dit un autre nain dans une tentative d'apaisement. Peut-être un cousin. Tenez, Gimli qui est assis juste là-

\- Non, dit immédiatement Tauriel. »

Tous les y _eu_ x se portère _nt_ sur elle. Elle garda le visage impassible, mais Dis la connaissait assez bien pour repérer les deux petites taches rouges sur ses joues.

« Gimli est... lié à la protection non seulement d'Erebor, mais d'un royaume __ _voisi_ n également. Il serait un mauvais parti et n'offrirait pas de compagnie à votre fille. »

Gimli semblait aussi perdu que tous les autres. Tauriel dirigea son regard vers le mur au-delà de la table, et les pointes de ses oreilles étaient maintenant rouge vif. Dis détourna le regard et garda un visage aussi crédible que possible. Nier ce que Tauriel avait dit ne leur ferait pas de bien, et Dis était certainement d'accord pour ne pas jeter Gimli aux loups.

À côté d'elle, Bilbon toussa légèrement, et quand Dis lui vola un regard, il dissimulait un sourire narquois et entendu. Fili, aussi, semblait également amusé de l'autre côté de la table, et Dis fut au moins gratifiée de savoir que personne d'autre ne comprenait la brève interruption de Tauriel, y compris Thorin.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, Gimli serait un mauvais parti, dit Fili en changeant son amusement en sourire poli pour Dain. Peut-être un autre noble ? »

Dain commençait à avoir l'air agacé.

« Ma fille est-elle un mauvais parti elle-même ? Demanda-t-il. Je peux vous assurer que selon les lois de notre peuple, arranger un mariage à l'aveugle n'est pas sans précédent-

\- Quel âge a ta fille, Dain ? Demanda doucement Thorin. »

La pièce se fit silencieuse tandis que le roi parlait enfin. Dain marqua une pause.

« Soixante-et-onze ans, dit-il enfin. Elle est majeure. »

À peine. Elle était à peine assez âgée pour avoir décidé un art ou une profession, pour commencer à regarder le monde autour d'elle avec les yeux d'une adulte capable. Les nains de cet âge savaient à peine qui ils étaient eux-mêmes. Dis n'avait pas commencé à courtiser feu son époux jusqu'à avoir plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans, et elle avait été considérée comme jeune pour le faire. Elle en connaissait d'autres qui avaient été plus jeunes, évidemment. Certains connaissaient le désir de leur cœur avant d'être majeurs, et étaient mariés dès qu'ils en étaient capables. Mais forcer une femme à peine adulte à épouser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un endroit qui lui était étranger, tout ça au nom des désirs de son père-

Elle se demanda ce qu'en pensait la femme de Dain. Elle se demanda si Dain s'en souciait seulement.

Puis elle se rappela qu'il n'était pas du tout question de la fille de Dain, qu'il avait montré sa vraie main et rendu ses intentions claires. Il voulait une couronne, et il voulait être reconnu.

Thorin fixa Dain jusqu'à ce que Dain détourne les yeux.

« Selon les lois de _notre_ peuple, son mariage élèvera sa famille entière à une position plus élevée, dit-il. »

Et Dis réalisa que Thorin avait déjà tout compris. L'angle de Dain dans tout ça, la raison pour laquelle sa fille était un pion. Et elle savait maintenant, tout comme Dain, à en juger par la façon dont ses épaules s'effondrèrent, que la connaissance des lois de Thorin ne servirait pas Dain.

Elle attendit quand même en retenant son souffle ses prochaines paroles.

Thorin écarta enfin les mains pour les poser gentiment sur la table. Un roi déclarant sa loi.

« Mais il n'est dit nulle part que cela accordera la royauté _au_ reste de la famille, même si ta fille épousait une couronne.

\- Non, mais-

\- Dain, je ne peux pas t'aider, dit Thorin. »

C'était un signe de jusqu'où Thorin était arrivé, qu'il réponde maintenant à Dain d'une façon presque gentille. Il y avait encore un feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux, mais il tempérait sa colère devant la façon précédente de Dain de traiter Bilbon et Legolas. Dis avait le sentiment que Bilbon était responsable de son attitude actuelle avec Dain.

Elle avait aussi le sentiment que son frère hobbit n'avait que faire de la façon dont Dain l'avait traité, même s'il avait été prêt à faire pleuvoir des cochons sur Dain pour ce qu'il avait dit à Legolas. Il devait vraiment cesser de compatir et d'accorder des gentillesses aux ennemis.

Dain semblait perdu.

« Vous n'essayez même pas, accusa l'un des nains. Vous n'avez que faire de la détresses des autres nains qui ne résident pas dans votre montagne !

\- Je ne suis pas leur dirigeant, dit fermement Thorin. S'ils viennent avec une divergence que leur dirigeant ne peut gérer, je les aiderai, et s'ils ont jamais besoin de nourriture ou d'or, ils sont les bienvenus-

\- Et comment sauraient-ils ça ? Demanda un autre nain. Vous savez à quel point les Montagnes Bleues sont terribles, et elles ne se sont pas améliorées depuis ! Indigentes et pleines de pauvreté, elles s'en sortent à peine-

\- Et vous avez la Moria maintenant ! Cria encore un autre nain. Vous avez plus que votre montagne à prendre en compte ! »

La table plongea dans le chaos. Fili se leva et commença à mêler sa _voix_ , et Kili, plus proche des autres nains, commença aussi à essayer de raisonner l'entourage. Gimli et Dwalin crièrent sur les autres nains, et se virent répondre avec d'autres cris. Dain ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fusiller Thorin du regard, et Thorin...

Thorin avait l'air d'avoir vieilli en une nuit. Il était encore assis droit dans son fauteuil, royal et formidable, mais son visage était tombé, et il y avait une résignation sur ce qui allait venir, sur ce qu'on lui disait. Dis n'avait pas de vérités à lui dire, aucune façon de savoir si les clans avaient vraiment besoin d'aide ou s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose. Elle savait que les Montagnes Bleues étaient moins riches que d'autres royaumes et villages, mais ils avaient assez bien élevé ses garçons là-bas, et s'il y avait une façon simple d'offrir une plus grande richesse à Ered Luin, elle serait offerte sans hésitation, peu importait ce que certains des autres nains avaient pensé de l'arrivée de Thorin dans les Montagnes Bleues plus de cent ans auparavant. Le pensaient probablement toujours, étant donné à quel point les nains avaient la mémoire longue.

Mais la distance entre Erebor et tout autre royaume ou clan, en-dehors des Collines de Fer, était trop grande pour qu'ils offrent une aide convenable. Cependant Thorin était assis là, la clameur de la pièce le frappant au visage autant que les accusations, et Dis regarda avec détresse la façon dont il les laissa s'enfoncer en lui et le tirer vers le bas. Dain continua de lui lancer un regard noir, comme s'il blâmait _Thorin_ pour ce bazar, et c'était _assez_. Elle posa les mains sur la table pour se mettre debout, mais elle fut prise de vitesse par quelqu'un d'autre.

« _Assez_ ! »

Ce n'était pas Bilbon, qui était également en train de se lever, qui amena un silence soudain dans la pièce. Non, c'était Legolas, qui se dirigea vers la table et se tint à côté de Thorin, rendant son regard noir à Dain.

« Vous avez dit être venu pour la paix, pour négocier, pourtant vous n'avez apporté que conflit et accusations injustifiées, dit Legolas. Vous avez rendu un mauvais service à votre propre famille afin d'obtenir un gain personnel, et quand vous ne pouvez avoir ce que vous désirez, vous vous déchaînez c _ _o__ mme un enfant. »

L'un des autres nains __virait au violet.

« Comment _osez_ -vous-

\- Je reconnais vos actions, dit Legolas. »

Il parlait bien plus f _ort qu_ e l'autre nain. Il épingla Dain de son regard acéré.

« Parce que j'ai observé le Roi-Elfe, mon père, faire exactement la même chose. »

Les nains s'arrêtèrent. Legolas, cependant, n'avait pas terminé.

« Thranduil, autrefois l'un des plus grands elfes d'Arda, a été ruiné quand les ténèbres sont venues dans notre Vertbois, tordant son cœur autant que les branches des arbres de la forêt. Ce ne sont pas les ténèbres qui ont fait perdre à mon père la confiance et le respect de son peuple, de son propre enfant, mais ses actes. Je lu _i ai_ pardonné depuis longtemps ce qu'il a fait et dit. Mais la vérité demeure : c'est lui qui a agi hâtivement et pour son gain personnel et a perdu tout ce qui lui était cher entre-temps. Il a heureusement quitté Arda avant que les ténèbres ne puissent entièrement posséder son esprit. »

Si quelqu'un avait seulement fait tomber une épingle de cheveux, on l'aurait entendu. Dis contemplait son fils par mariage avec fierté. Kili semblait prêt à exploser, son admiration pour son époux brûlant dans ses yeux. Legolas prit enfin une inspiration et laissa sa colère disparaître.

« Il nous a fallu des années pour être proches de reprendre Vertbois, après qu'il soit devenu la Forêt Noire. Mais si les dommages causés par les ténèbres, et donc par la main de Thranduil, peuvent être guéris, ses actions ne seront jamais oubliées. »

La douleur traversa son visage.

« Pardonnées, peut-être. Mais jamais oubliées. Et étant l'enfant de quelqu'un qui œuvra pour une ambition aveugle et un gain personnel, je peux vous assurer que la confiance, après avoir été si facilement écartée, est difficile à regagner. »

Si Legolas avait tiré une flèche dans le cœur de Dain, elle ne lui aurait pas causé autant de douleur que ces paroles discrètes et prudentes. Le visage de Dain était blanc comme un linge, et Dis savait que son cœur devait être quelque part au niveau de ses genoux. Legolas ne souriait pas et ne semblait pas réjoui par ses propres paroles. Son visage était soigneusement impassible, mais connaissant son fils elfe comme elle le connaissait, Dis était certaine que lui, aussi, ressentait de la compassion pour Dain.

Elle devait parler à Bilbon et Legolas de cette vilaine habitude. Thorin se leva enfin, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je vais personnellement contacter les clans et m'assurer qu'ils sont contents, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide, et qu'ils peuvent venir à Erebor pour quelque raison que ce soit. S'ils souhaitent s'unir sous Erebor, ce sera une discussion pour un autre jour. Je suis content que tu aies amené ce problème devant moi, mais je le répète : je ne peux pas te donner une couronne, Dain. Aucun roi ne devrait en couronner un autre, ni ne le devrait. Un roi vit par son peuple, est couronné devant son peuple, et doit régner pour leur bénéfice. Je ne peux pas faire cela pour toi. »

Après une longue pause, l'un des conseillers se leva enfin.

« Alors, votre majesté, il semble que nous ayons terminé, dit-il. »

Et le reste de l'entourage adressa une dernière révérence à Thorin avant de partir. Dain fut le dernier à partir, et Dis fut navrée de voir un feu brûler dans ses yeux, même maintenant, quand ils n'avaient offert que la paix.

« Cousin, commença Thorin. »

Dain secoua la tête.

« Nous ne sommes pas une famille, toi et moi. Tu as une nouvelle famille. Et il semble que la nécessité de les réconforter passe avant celle de m'aider. »

Puis il disparut, la porte se fermant silencieusement derrière lui.

Thorin baissa la tête et s'appuya sur la table. Bilbon repoussa son fauteuil et enroula immédiatement les bras autour de Thorin, s'accrochant si fort à lui que ses phalanges blanchirent. Legolas passa un bras autour des épaules de Thorin, l'air ébranlé.

Un par un les autres s'approchèrent, appuyant une main sur l'épaule de Thorin, posant une main sur son dos. N'importe quel signe de réconfort physique qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir tandis qu'il faisait silencieusement son deuil. Ce n'était pas sa faute : en fait, étant donné la façon dont Dain avait insulté l'époux de Thorin et celui de son neveu, Thorin avait été bien plus clément et patient qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Mais c'était une faible consolation quand Dain avait déchiré le lien de la famille.

Enfin Thorin leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais secs, et il y avait des rides plus visibles s'étirant sur son visage. Dis prit sa main et la serra, et il lui jeta un regard, reconnaissant pour son soutien. _Toujours, mon frère_ , promit-elle. _Tu auras toujours ma main à tenir._

Son regard passa d'elle à Bilbon, qui était encore pressé contre lui. Leur conversation fut silencieuse, comme l'étaient tant de leurs conversations, mais au final, elle laissa Thorin souriant et Bilbon s'étirant juste assez pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Bien.

« Merci, dit enfin Thorin, les regardant tous. Je vous dois à tous plus de gratitude que je ne peux l'exprimer. »

 _Il regarda Legolas_ avec un sourire en _core plus large._

 _« Surtout à toi._

 _-_ Quelqu'un m'a dit que tout va bien, dit Legolas. Il était de mon devoir de m'assurer que ces mots demeuraient vrais.

\- Fleurs bleues, tous autant que vous êtes, marmonna Dwalin. »

Il se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire quand Bilbon lui frappa le bras avec un regard noir. Cela fit souffler un rire à Thorin, cependant, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, Dis se souvint enfin de prendre une grande inspiration.

Tout irait bien.

 **(-)**

 *** Je suis à peu près sûre que la langue hobbit n'a jamais été traduite. Si elle l'a été, je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part. Donc j'ai gardé la version originale, et inventé le terme Hobbitas pour traduire Hobbitish.**


	12. Si les collines tombent - Partie 3

**Justelaura : Bon c'est bien joli de faire des reviews entremêlées à celles de Noémie, mais ça m'aide pas à me retrouver moi ! XD**

 **Ah, Dain... Tout le monde lui en veut maintenant ! XD Il s'en est pris aux mauvaises personnes... La décision de Legolas de rester à Erebor a été approuvée à l'unanimité par les lectrices !**

 **Lol avec ton histoire de roue du angst, j'ai imaginé une roue style roue de la fortune avec les noms des personnages dans chaque croissant...**

 **Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le câlin de Legolas et Thorin en dessin, mais priorité à ceux de la Comté ! C'est ceux que j'ai le plus envie de voir !**

 **Ah le souvenir, c'est vrai que ça fait un pincement au cœur dans un sens, entre le moineau et la présence de Thranduil...**

 **La technique de manipulation de Dain est très connue, oui... Après pour y arriver faut pouvoir convaincre qu'on veut vraiment le faux truc, sinon en demandant le deuxième on se trahit...**

 **Non mais dans cette saga la phrase 'je vais bien' tu as 99% de chances que ce soit un mensonge en fait... Ça aide pas à y croire quand quelqu'un le dit sans mentir !**

 **Non le Hobbitas ne ressemble pas au Khuzdul, le Khuzdul est une langue très gutturale... D'ailleurs dans les fics Modern!AU Erebor est souvent placée en Europe de l'Est, quand Thorin n'est pas directement russe !**

 **Je ne sais pas si la langue existe vraiment chez Tolkien ou si c'est l'auteure qui l'a inventée, mais comme mes recherches n'ont rien donné j'ai inventé un nom français^^**

 **Kili ne l'énervera jamais autant que Dain, et surtout Bilbon ne voudrait jamais être vraiment méchant avec son neveu ! C'est une chose de le taquiner en le traitant d'idiot, c'en est une autre de sous-entendre qu'il coucherait avec un cochon...**

 **J'étais morte de rire avec ton 'dans le coin, il est puni' genre Dain est un petit garçon pas sage ! Et après avec les conseillers, genre privés de dîner...**

 **Si tu as pensé à ce que je crois avec l'appétit spécifique, tu ne vaux officiellement pas mieux que Noémie ! Oui Thorin a beaucoup changé et c'est grâce à sa famille (et surtout à son mari) !**

 **Le jour où Bilbon ne sera plus indulgent et gentil, ce ne sera plus Bilbon ! Et ce sera bien dommage !**

 **Moi aussi j'ai trouvé adorable la scène entre Bilbon et Thorin après le départ de Dain... Comme toujours quand ils sont tous les deux !**

 **Énerver n'importe quel membre de la compagnie est suicidaire, alors imagine énerver _tous_ ses membres ! C'est s'assurer que ta mort sera lente et douloureuse !**

 **Je crois que tout le monde voudrait connaître plus de Hobbitas ! J'avoue d'ailleurs j'ai été flemmarde, j'aurais pu chercher des termes qui ressemblent vaguement au français comme certains termes ressemblent vaguement à l'anglais, mais j'ai juste laissé tel quel !**

 **De toute façon dans une langue y a rien de mieux que d'apprendre des insultes et des gros mots ! À part parler la langue devant des gens qui comprennent pas histoire de les embêter (je le fais avec mon frère et ma sœur quand on veut pas que nos parents comprennent)**

 **Tauriel est plus que cramée, là, elle est carbonisée ! Y a guère que Thorin qui soit pas au courant à ce stade !**

 **Et oui, pour des nains voir son comportement comparé à celui de Thranduil, ça doit refroidir très vite ! C'est pour ça que c'était d'autant plus intelligent de la part de Legolas de dire ça !**

 **Noooo Aime : Tu es. Une grande. Malade. SIX PARTIES ? Tu as une idée du temps qu'il va me falloir pour répondre à tout ça ? Je vais chronométrer tiens ! Je commence, il est 17h55 !**

 **Y a que toi pour voir une allusion en pleine ambiance politique, juste avec le terme 'désirs'... Tu es impossible ! Non pas de tentative d'assassinat, c'est fini ce genre d'action !**

 **Tu sais lancer des haches au moins ? Parce que sinon tu risques de faire mal à quelqu'un d'innocent en visant les nains de Dain !**

 **Alors autant 'adorable' c'est le truc de Laura, autant toi c'est les 'je fonds' qu'on va finir par compter ! Et la mort touchera Legolas de toute façon, puisqu'il a épousé Kili !**

 **Les terres d'Aman ne sont pas le paradis on peut encore y mourir, c'est juste... un endroit beaucoup plus paisible. Disons plutôt que les elfes partent en exil, donc.**

 **Haha la grande révélation du Hobbitas qui a surpris tout le monde... Et Kili qui se fait fusiller du regard quand il demande à en apprendre plus !**

 **Oui ton raisonnement était clair, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est tout le problème de Dain, il est plus occupé à se comparer à Thorin qu'à faire le bien pour son peuple !**

 **Et oui, tu es la seule à avoir vu autre chose que des végétaux dans ce que disait Kili. Mais on a l'habitude, t'inquiète.**

 **Merci pour le vouvoiement, vu l'ambiance ça me paraissait s'imposer ! Ce n'était plus Thorin qui parle à Dain, mais le roi qui parle au seigneur, là !**

 **Dain, d'ailleurs, ne comprend pas que même si Thorin lui écrivait sur le front 'roi à part entière' avec sa signature, ça ne suffirait pas à faire de lui un roi !**

 **Bien sûr que sans les 'pièces rapportées' (expression de ma grand-mère paternelle) le royaume ne serait plus là, mais va faire comprendre ça aux puristes !**

 **Tu marques un point pour ce qu'on retient le plus souvent ! J'ai presque tout perdu de l'espagnol, mais je me souviens encore des termes _idiota_ et _hijo de puta_!**

 **Legolas a géré comme un maître la situation avec Dain et ses conseillers, franchement ! Effectivement sur la fin Dain se comporte comme un gamin jaloux... Il va falloir qu'il grandisse un de ces jours !**

 **Heureusement tout le monde le soutient ! Et je finis ta ràr à 18h25 ! 30 minutes pour faire ta réponse, tu es fière de toi j'espère !:p**

 **Arya Cahill : Oh soulagement une review de taille normale ! Tant mieux si ta rentrée s'est bien passée, et bon courage pour les devoirs !**

 **Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j'ai failli pleurer pour la partie avec Legolas et Thranduil ! Je suis d'accord, Legolas aurait fait un bon roi !**

 **Haha si tu aimes le Taumli tu vas aimer le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture !**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 3 : Réparé**

 **Résumé : Les jours et les mois qui suivent le départ de Dain permettent à de bonnes choses de venir à la lumière, certaines évidentes, certaines inattendues.**

(-)

Ce fut seulement après le départ de la caravane que Fili fut capable de coincer Tauriel. Puisque le ferme rejet de Dain envers Thorin annonçait un futur gênant quand ils devraient discuter, Fili avait pris sur lui-même de s'occuper de Dain et son entourage jusqu'à leur départ. Il avait réussi à parler à l'un des nains plus raisonnables, Raldok, d'un commerce potentiel. C'était un accord très faible, avec seulement Raldok de son côté, mais c'était quand même une ouverture. Raldok n'avait pas de problèmes avec Erebor ou Thorin, ce qui avait rendu l'accord plus facile. Et Fili avait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour voir quelque chose de positif résulter de la visite.

Il avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas transpercer Dain, étant donné la façon dont il avait traité Bilbon et pratiquement dénoncé le mariage de son frère. Et il n'allait même pas discuter de ce qu'il avait essentiellement dit du propre mariage de Fili avec Dernwyn.

Mais même lui n'aurait pu nier la mélancolie qui était restée dans les yeux de Dain tandis qu'il avait regardé en arrière, vers l'endroit où Thorin aurait dû se trouver, afin de les voir partir. Il y avait eu du regret là-dedans, aussi, avant que l'orgueil ne l'ait renfermé derrière son regard. Pendant un moment, il avait tellement ressemblé à Thorin tel qu'il avait été, obstiné au point d'être un défaut et faussement déterminé, que le cœur de Fili s'était tordu dans sa poitrine pour son cousin éloigné.

Mais ils étaient partis, maintenant, grâce à ses prudentes prouesses politiques, et la guerre n'allait pas faire rage entre eux. Pas encore, du moins. Dain n'avait aucune vraie raison de faire la guerre à Erebor, et Thorin n'était pas près de seulement regarder les Collines de Fer. Pas jusqu'à ce que Dain se soit calmé et commence vraiment à essayer d'être raisonnable.

Ce qui voulait dire que Fili avait du temps libre. Du temps pour coincer une certaine elfe au sujet de quelque chose de _très_ intéressant.

Il la trouva dans la salle commune royale, où elle venait de s'asseoir, Dernwyn venant s'asseoir face à elle pour discuter, apparemment, des mérites d'une lame plate contre une épaisse lame sculptée. Son oncle hobbit faisait du thé, et son autre oncle était assis à table, écrivant ses lettres. Une pour chaque clan, et une plus longue pour les Montagnes Bleues. Personne n'était particulièrement occupé, donc, et tous les autres sièges, y compris les deux larges fauteuils devant le foyer, étaient vides. Bien.

« Alors, Tauriel, dit Fili en guise de salutations. »

Il n'était pas vraiment juste que Tauriel et Dernwyn le regardent soudain avec suspicion.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _? De_ manda Dernwyn en croisant les bras. Et ne me donne pas cette tête. Je connais assez bien ton visage pour savoir que celui-là dit que tu prépares quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

C'était dur quand votre femme vous connaissait si bien.

« Je voulais juste remercier Tauriel, dit-il. Pour avoir sauvé Gimli d'un mariage pire que la mort. »

Tauriel s'immobilisa, à tel point que Fili n'était pas certain qu'elle respire. Dernwyn fit volte-face pour fixer l'elfe, et Fili observa deux taches rouges apparaître sur les joues de Tauriel, montant lentement jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles. Elle resta immobile, cependant, et aussi calme qu'on peut l'être.

« Il est évident que Gimli ne peut pas épouser quelqu'un des Collines de Fer, dit Tauriel avec raideur. Son devoir est ici à Erebor, et envers Vertbois.

\- Il pourrait toujours voyager, fit remarquer Fili. »

Tauriel pinça les lèvres.

« Non, il ne pourrait pas. Son devoir est envers sa famille et le peuple d'Erebor.

\- Oh, pour l'amour d'Eru, s'exclama Bilbon derrière eux, les faisant tous se retourner. _Dites_ -le-lui juste, Tauriel !

\- Dire quoi à Fili ? Demanda Thorin, perplexe.

\- Pas Fili, dit Bilbon. Gimli. Elle doit le dire à Gimli.

\- Lui dire quoi ? Demanda Dernwyn, une seconde avant de comprendre. Oh. _Oh_.

\- Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier à découvrir quelque chose ? Demanda Thorin avec résignation. »

Il déposa sa plume encrée et soupira.

« Dire quoi à Gimli ? »

Fili jeta un regard à Tauriel. Tauriel semblait encore plus rouge qu'avant, mais ça pourrait aussi venir du fait qu'elle incendiait Fili du regard avec chaque fibre de son être.

« Je ne le ferai _pas,_ _dit-_ elle avec véhémence. Il n'y a rien qu'il doive savoir.

\- Tauriel, commença-t-il. »

Elle se leva, les doigts serrés à ses côtés.

« Il n'y a rien à lui dire, du tout. J'ai aidé un ami qu avait _be_ soin d'aide, c'est _tout._ »

Elle marcha vers les portes, les oreilles encore rouge vif. Fili commença à parler, mais ce fut Bilbon qui réussit à faire s'arrêter net Tauriel.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas lui dire que vous l'aimez ? »

Les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent. Bilbon était la patience incarnée, les mains repliées devant lui, les yeux _cal_ mes et gentils. Tauriel s'était figée devant eux tous, et Fili observa avec intérêt ses doigts tressauter. Apparemment les jeunes femmes elfes ne s'en sortaient pas bien quand on dénonçait leur amour caché.

Enfin _. C_ elle-là, en tout cas. Non que Fili se soit attendu à moins que cela de Tauriel, pas vraiment, pas quand la vérité était enfin ressortie. Il n'aurait même pas essayé de la lui arracher, sauf que Tauriel le leur avait pratiquement _dit_ durant la dernière réunion. Ça avait été en quelque sorte difficile à ignorer après cela.

« Tauriel, appela doucement Bilbon, il est évident que vous tenez à lui plus qu'à un ami- »

Elle fit volte-face pour le regarder, les lèvres pincées et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Pourtant, quand elle parla, sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure, un souffle peiné.

« Je ne peux pas. Gimli a des rêves, des rêves qui ne m'incluent pas. Il a parlé de la famille qu' _il v_ oudrait former, que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner. Et il a... déjà parlé d'une autre. Non. Je n'oserais pas lui dire. »

Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Fili, les yeux implorants.

« Ne lui parlez _pas_ de ça, dit-elle, dans un murmure de nouveau en désaccord avec ses yeux. C'est ce que je vous demande.

\- Aucun d'entre nous n'y penserait, lui assura Bilbon. Mais je pense vraiment que vous devriez lui dire.

\- Je suis contente, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je suis son amie. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je tiens à lui plus que cela. Et c'est là que je vais en res _ter_. »

Puis elle se retourna et partit, et la pièce devint silencieuse.

Dernwyn fut la première à parler.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as _dénoncée_ là-dessus, Bilbon.

\- Je dois admettre, je suis aussi un peu surpris, mon Oncle, dit Fili. Je m'attendais à devoir l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue, mais je ne l'aurais jamais _dit._ »

Dernwyn le fusilla du regard et tendit la main pour lui pincer le flanc. Bilbon poussa un soupir.

« Parce qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis autrement, et je suis _fat_ _ _igué__ _d_ e regarder les deux côtés faire la même chose. »

Les deux côtés ?

« Gimli, dit Bilbon comme pour s'expliquer. »

Il y eut un bruissement dans l'un des larges fauteuils face au _foy_ er. Lentement une barbe rousse émergea, et Gimli s'assit là où il avait été blotti, les yeux écarquillés. Fili le fixa, stupéfait. Bilbon adressa un regard _au j_ eune nain.

« Si tu ne vas pas lui parler- »

Gimli partit comme une flèche, se précipitant après elle hors de la pièce. La pièce transcenda le silence après cela, chacun d'entre eux fixant Bilbon avec choc.

« Il était là avant vous, fit remarquer Bilbon, presque défensif. On a eu une très bonne discussion, et puis il s'est endormi un moment. Puis Thorin est entré, et vous êtes tous arrivés juste après ça. Et franchement, j'en ai assez que ces deux-là se tournent autour et que rien n'en sorte. Ils perdent du temps qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Et puisque ni l'un ni l'autre allait dire quoi que ce soit, je me suis dit que j'allais simplement... les pousser dans la bonne direction. »

Thorin le fixa.

« Tu es le hobbit le plus insupportable, dit-il enfin, étrécissant le regard. »

Bilbon étrécit les yeux à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu joues les marieurs-

\- Ça a marché pour Dwalin et Ori, dit fermement Bilbon. Et je n'ai fait que les _pousser._

\- Alors rappelle-moi de ne jamais être _bousculé_ par toi, marmonna Fili. »

Bilbon semblait prêt à faire exactement cela, mais juste à ce moment, Hildili entra dans la pièce avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

« Maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que Tauriel et Gimli se touchent le nez ? »

Le sourire triomphant de Bilbon aurait été plus douloureux à supporter si Fili n'avait pas voulu exactement le même résultat. Ce n'était pas exa _cteme_ nt une déclaration d'amour sinc _ère, m_ ais par Mahal, au moins ils l'avaient _admis._

« Parce qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup, dit Fili. »

Il se baissa et hissa sa fille dans ses bras. Lili gloussa et s'agrippa à lui, et Fili jeta un regard à sa femme.

« Presque autant que j'aime ta mère.

\- Fleur bleue, accusa Dernwyn. »

Mais ses yeux et son sourire la trahissaient. Thorin marmonnait toujours, mais quand Bilbon lui amena du __ _thé, il pro_ fita du moment pour déposer un baiser à l'intérieur du poignet de Bilbon. Bilbon lui sourit, même si ses joues devinrent un peu roses.

« Est-ce que je peux le dire à Kee ? Demanda Fili. »

Et il ne fut même pas surpris quand il rencontra un _Non_ retentissant.

Son frère comprendrait tout seul.

(-)

Gimli frotta de nouveau son nez contre celui de Tauriel, ses mains encore chaudes dans les siennes. Ses paroles étaient encore chaudes dans son cœur.

« J'aurais dû te dire quelque chose plus tôt, avoua-t-il. Je croyais que je laissais des indices dans la bonne direction.

- _T_ on idée de 'laisser des indices' laisse beaucoup à désirer, dit ironiquement Tauriel. »

Mais elle ne recula pas.

« Tu m'as dit que tu en avais une autre-

\- _Pensais_ à une autre, corrigea Gimli.

\- Et que tu voulais une famille-

\- Je croyais que c'était c'que tu voulais. Je croyais que si j'te disais ça, tu penserais qu'on était plus qu'amis, compatibles.

\- Je chasse avec toi régulièrement et je s _upporte_ ton éternelle conviction que les nains peuvent grimper aux arbres. Je ne t'ai en outre pas arraché la tête quand tu as fait irruption au tournant, en me disant que tu avais aussi de l'affection pour moi. Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisamment compatible ? »

L'étincelle dans ses yeux le fit sourire. Mahal, est-ce qu'elle allait toujours être aussi obstinée ?

Il l'espérait.

« J'aurais dû te le dire, répéta-t-il. Tu méritais de savoir.

\- J'aurais pu te le dire, contra-t-elle aussi facilement. Juste... »

Elle se tut. Gimli secoua la tête.

« La raison pour laquelle tu l'as pas fait, c'est parce que tu croyais que j'en avais une autre. »

Et est-ce que cela n'avait pas failli tout gâcher. Parfois, il était à peu près certain que sa mère et son père avaient raison : il n'avait pas une tête sur ses épaules, mais un caillou. Ensuite ils blâmaient généralement son oncle qui l'avait fait tomber sur la tête.

Tauriel emmêla soigneusement ses doigts aux siens, ses longs doigts fins glissant facilement entre les siens plus larges. Tous deux avaient des cals, lui à cause des haches, elle à cause des cordes d'arc et des flèches. Ils allaient bien ensemble, pensa-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas te donner une famille. »

Il leva les yeux vers son visage tandis que son front était appuyé contre le sien. Elle semblait peinée mais résolue.

« Pas parce que je suis stérile, mais parce que je n'ai aucun désir d'élever un enfant. Je ne pense pas que je le voudrai jamais. Alors si c'est une famille que tu désires plus tard-

\- Oh, Mahal soit loué, souffla Gimli dans un soupir de soulagement. »

Tauriel marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils.

« J'en ai parlé parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. J'en aurais jamais parlé sinon. Je n'ai aucune envie d'élever des jeunes. Pas que je n'aime pas les petits, je les adore, et j'aurais été fier d'élever les miens si j'en avais eu. Mais si on me donne le choix, je préférerais courir librement. Juste nous deux. »

Lentement Tauriel commença à sourire, et il y avait une lumière dans ses yeux que Gimli savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais dans une gemme. Cela le faisait penser aux étoiles au-dessus.

« Ça me plairait, dit-elle doucement. Ça me plairait beaucoup. »

Il frotta de nouveau son nez contre le sien, juste pour voir son sourire s'agrandir, et il soupira de contentement. Il avait espéré, quand elle avait protesté contre un mariage entre lui et la fille de Dain, que ça signifiait quelque chose de plus. Et il avait eu raison.

« Tu sais que Hildili est allée dire aux autres qu'elle nous a vus, songea Tauriel. J'ai entendu ses pas disparaître à toute vitesse il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Bah, laisse-la faire. Ils savent tous déjà, j'en parierais ma hache. »

Et tant qu'il l'avait, elle, ça ne le dérangerait pas beaucoup.

De plus, si un seul d'entre eux essayait de le taquiner, il avait le sentiment qu'elle tirerait une jolie flèche dans leur direction. Sa féroce elfe obstinée.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Et quand les autres le découvrirent, il suffit d'un seul regard sévère de l'elfe rousse d'Erebor pour garder les autres au loin. Même si, apparemment, aucun nain, hobbit, ou elfe dans tout Erebor n'était vraiment surpris, quand ils prenaient le temps d'y penser.

Les nains des Collines de Fer ne furent pas informés, et tout le monde s'accorda pour dire que c'était une très sage décision.

(-)

Quand Bilbon retrouva enfin son époux, il était retiré dans leur chambre, allongé face au foyer. Il avait l'air vide et fatigué, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes devant lui. Dans sa main se trouvait un long parchemin, et Bilbon grimaça. La lettre des Collines de Fer, quatre mois après le départ de Dain.

Eh bien, c'en était assez.

« Je ne veux pas de thé, avertit Thorin quand Bilbon s'approcha.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je pense qu'un brandy bien raide serait mieux, en fait. »

Thorin réussit à sourire.

« Ça, c'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé. »

Même ses mots semblaient inarticulés à cause de l'épuisement. Bilbon fit semblant d'avoir l'air horrifié.

« Quoi, pas pour mes actes héroïques ? Pas pour mes _magnifiques_ traits ? »

Il battit des cils, arrachant un brusque rire surpris à Thorin. Bilbon se rapprocha jusqu'à être juste devant Thorin, le dos au feu.

« Hmmm ? Rien de tout ça ? Juste ma capacité à aller chercher une boisson ? »

Thorin l'attira plus près avec sa main libre, son _sourir_ e se faisant plus doux.

« Ça, dit-il doucement. »

Il posa sa main sur le cœur battant de Bilbon.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai pris ta main dans la mienne il y a treize ans. »

Puis il soupira et laissa sa tête se reposer contre celle de Bilbon, s'appuyant comme s'il ne pouvait pas la tenir droite lui-même.

« Je ne pourrais pas faire ça sans toi, murmura-t-il. »

Bilbon leva sa main libre et éloigna des mèches de cheveux égarées du visage de Thorin.

« Nous nous soutenons mutuellement, dit-il. Et ça me plaît bien comme ça. C'est pourquoi je vais te prendre cette lettre, s'il te plaît. »

Thorin la lui tendit sans hésitation, et Bilbon la jeta derrière lui dans les flammes. Thorin ne sembla même pas désolé de ça.

« J'aurais dû garder ça, dit-il. »

Mais ce n'était pas le moins du monde une protestation.

« Est-ce que ça disait exactement ce à quoi on s'attendait ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors nous n'avons pas besoin de la garder. »

Lentement les lèvres de Thorin commencèrent à se retourner. Il n'offrit pas de remerciements, et Bilbon n'en avait pas besoin. Il prit la main désormais vide de Thorin dans la sienne, et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre un moment. Cela permit à Thorin de se détendre pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des mois, et quand il s'assit enfin un peu plus droit, il n'était plus le roi vieilli, mais son époux, dont les yeux étaient de nouveau animés et pleins de vie. Cela lui enleva des années, des années qu'il n'avait pas méritées, et Bilbon était heureux de voir ça.

Cela rendit la partie suivante encore meilleure.

« Et si tu lisais quelque chose de beaucoup mieux ? Demanda-t-il. »

Et il sortit son autre main de derrière son dos, où il avait caché les parchemins. Il les tendit nonchalamment, et Thorin les saisit, bien qu'il semble perplexe.

« Ce sont des lettres, dit Bilbon. »

Quand Thorin continua d'avoir l'air confus, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Ce sont des choses que des gens ont écrites pour qu'on les lise. Tu vois les petits symboles ici ? Ce sont des mots-

\- Insolent, marmonna Thorin. »

Il lui adressa un regard noir à moitié sincère et un coup dans les côtes pour ses ennuis. Les lèvres de Thorin étaient toujours vers le haut, cependant, et c'était tout ce que Bilbon avait voulu. Il s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil à côté de son époux et l'observa tandis qu'il commençait à les lire.

Ce fut un moment glorieux, quand Thorin commença enfin à comprendre ce qu'il lisait au juste.

« Ils sont très polis, les clans, dit Bilbon d'un air détaché. Très gracieux d'accepter toute aide qu'Erebor pourrait leur apporter. Très gentils d'offrir leur propre aide, si _nous_ en avons jamais besoin. »

Thorin leva lentement les yeux vers Bilbon. Prenant pitié de lui, Bilbon se pencha en avant et dit doucement :

« Ils ne veulent pas être sous ton règne, exactement comme tu l'as dit. Mais ils _aimeraient_ être alliés, ou, comme l'un des clans l'a si bien dit, 'famille à travers la terre et sous la pierre'. J'ai pensé que c'était très poétique, je cr _oi_ s qu'Ori va voler la phrase pour son prochain livre. »

Ori volait constamment des phrases et des expressions à tout le monde, quand il pensait qu'elles étaient assez intelligentes. Dwalinadorait ça, Nori l'encourageait, content que son frère 'vole enfin quelque chose'. Dori l'applaudissait pour son travail et ignorait généralement Nori.

Il semblait que Thorin soit à court de mots ce soir-là, car il ne put que regarder les lettres dans ses mains avec un soulagement et une gratitude las. Il les tria toutes, faisant probablement une liste dans sa tête de quels clans avaient répondu, mais autant que Bilbon sache, tous avaient renvoyé une réponse de générosité et de gentillesse, envoyant leurs propres remerciements et offrant de l'aide où ils le pouvaient. Deux clans des Collines Nordiques avaient évoqué du commerce, aussi bien pour les talents que pour les pierres qu'Erebor pourrait ne pas avoir.

Puis la dernière lettre se déroula, bien plus longue que les autres, et Thorin marqua une pause. Bilbon attendit soigneusement que son mari l'ait parcourue, puis attendit tandis qu'il la parcourait à nouveau. Quand Thorin commença à la replier, il déclara enfin :

« C'était bien plus que Dis ne s'attendait à recevoir d'eux. Mais elle avait l'air très contente de ce qu'Ered Luin avait à dire.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde reçoit mon courrier avant moi ? Demanda Thorin. »

Mais son sourire était sincère et ne contenait aucune trace d'inquiétude. Soulagé, Bilbon déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Seulement quand c'est le courrier important. Le reste tu peux l'avoir d'abord.

\- Tu es trop aimable, dit Thorin d'une voix traînante. »

Puis il se retourna vers les lettres avec un soupir.

« Il faut que j'écrive mes réponses.

\- Il faut d'abord que tu parles au Conseil avec quelques-unes d'entre elles, mais je doute fort que tu reçoives de résistance. Nadr et Valdr en particulier te soutiendrons fièrement si tu décides de tendre la main vers Ered Luin, étant donné qu'ils viennent tous deux des Montagnes Bleues, à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Pas juste un système d'échange, mais une route de commerce avait été offerte, maintenant que la Moria formait un point de repos entre les Montagnes Bleues et Erebor. Cela prendrait bien plus de temps qu'une simple lettre.

« C'est vrai. Ils font partie des familles qui ont accueilli les Ereboriens de leur mieux. »

Ah. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, en fait.

« Laisse-les peut-être se charger de celle-là, alors, avec l'aide de Fili et ta voix ? Pour t'éviter d'avoir des cernes sous les yeux ? »

Thorin souffla un rire et attira Bilbon sur ses genoux, ignorant les lettres qui furent jetées sur le côté.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Il appuya son front contre celui de Bilbon, et Bilbon ferma les yeux et échangea des respirations avec son époux.

Avec une route de commerce formée avec les Montagnes Bleues, peu importe à quel point certains des nains là-bas étaient irritables, ou à quel point certains nains étaient probablement encore mécontents de Thorin, les Collines de Fer et Dain pourraient devenir un lointain mauvais souvenir. Et quand il remonterait, Bilbon s'assurerait que Thorin était protégé et aimé et aussi loin de son cousin que possible. Thorin l'avait porté à travers le désastre qu'avait été l'enlèvement. Il était temps pour Bilbon de porter Thorin.

Et il ne faiblirait pas. Pas quand la personne qui lui était le plus chère dépendait de lui.

Bilbon prit une profonde inspiration et pensa à l'avenir, leur avenir, et sourit enfin.

(-)

 **Voilà ! Fin de l'épisode avec Dain, qui ne reviendra pas de sitôt. La semaine prochaine on retrouve un OS situé avant le début de la saga, basé sur le passage du livre où Bilbon tombe malade à Lacville. En outre j'ai (enfin) refait le planning en tenant compte du nouveau rythme de publication, et vous êtes coincé(e)s avec cette saga jusqu'au 3 avril 2016 !**


	13. Les actes et les gestes

**Les actions parlent plus fort que les mots (pouvez-vous les entendre?)**

 **Résumé : Avant 'changer le cours de l'avenir'. À Lacville, la compagnie se repose et s'occupe de Bilbon, malade à cause de la Forêt Noire et de la fuite dans l'eau froide.**

 **Thorin, peut-être, s'occupe de Bilbon plus que les autres, ce qui rend perplexe non seulement Thorin, mais laisse Bilbon un peu éberlué aussi.**

 **Mais optimiste. Toujours optimiste que, peut-être, Bilbon n'est pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments plus profonds que la petite toquade qu'il croyait.**

 **Ce serait plus facile pour tous les deux si l'un d'eux disait juste quelque chose.**

(-)

La première fois que Bilbon avait éternué, ç'avait été un soulagement. L'agonie et la douleur avaient élu résidence dans sa tête, et ç'avait été une bénédiction de soulager une partie de la pression qui montait en lui.

Il avait rapidement changé son opinion au cinquième éternuement de suite.

Trois jours plus tard, et Bilbon ne se souvenait même plus combien d'éternuements il avait eus jusqu'à présent. Il tapota misérablement son nez une nouvelle fois et s'effondra sur le lit jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le matelas. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour prendre une solide bouffée d'air à nouveau. Il renifla et ne s'embêta même pas avec le mouchoir que Thorin s'était débrouillé pour lui trouver.

Thorin. Malgré toute son agonie, malgré la douleur battant dans sa tête et son nez et sa gorge, Bilbon ne put retenir son sourire et empêcher ses orteils de se recroqueviller.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir quelqu'un comme Thorin à ses côtés. C'était encore incroyable, même après tout ce temps. Il avait pensé, au début, que peut-être c'était de l'amitié et simplement cela. Côte à côté chez Beorn, discutant librement tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la Forêt Noire.

Puis...

Il leva la main vers sa poitrine et y trouva la broche sur son cœur. Le métal était froid au toucher, mais le réchauffa néanmoins. C'était un cadeau de valeur, cela était évident : la réaction des nains avait été calme mais pleine de joie quand ils avaient vu la broche sur sa veste. Ce n'était manifestement pas quelque chose d'ordinaire, donc. Cela signifiait quelque chose pour eux, signifiait quelque chose pour Thorin. Et cela rendait Bilbon chaud, si chaud, à l'intérieur.

Ou peut-être que c'était la fièvre qui parlait à nouveau. Il ne serait pas surpris.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il entendit, cependant, les bruits de pas traversant la pièce très rapidement, et deux mains sur lui, fortes et sûres.

« Bilbon, appela Thorin avec urgence. »

Il semblait terriblement inquiet. Oh, c'est vrai : parce que Bilbon avait toujours la tête sur le matelas, la poitrine sur ses jambes croisées.

« Bilbon, vous allez bien ? »

Il grogna et laissa Thorin le mettre dans une position assise. Le mouvement lui fit tourner la tête, et il se surprit à agripper le bras de Thorin un long moment.

« J'vais bien, dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Sa gorge donnait encore l'impression qu'il avait hurlé pendant des jours. Pas exactement au mieux de sa forme.

« Juste fatigué.

\- Vous vous reposeriez plus facilement si vous restiez couché, dit Thorin, une partie de son inquiétude disparaissant. »

Il avait toujours l'air inquiet quand Bilbon ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il portait une simple tunique bleue, ses cheveux ramenés derrière ses épaules. Eru, il était une vision magnifique.

Si seulement Bilbon pouvait juste lui dire ça. Mais les paroles restèrent fermement verrouillées derrière les lèvres de Bilbon, terrifié que cela ne dure pas. Car comment cela pourrait-il durer ? Il y avait une montagne qui attendait Thorin et une Comté qui attendait Bilbon.

Merveilleux. Maintenant il devenait mélancolique.

« Bombur a dit qu'il vous avait apporté un bouillon tout à l'heure, dit Thorin. »

Il prit sa place habituelle à côté du lit de Bilbon, où les autres le trouvaient plus souvent qu'à son tour. Toujours aux côtés de Bilbon, depuis qu'il s'était écroulé tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs chambres. Est-ce que _ça_ n'avait pas été embarrassant. Survécu aux donjons, réussi à ne pas se noyer dans la rivière, et ensuite incapable de monter deux marches avant de s'évanouir.

Oin pouvait radoter sur le fait que Bilbon n'avait 'que la peau sur les os' et était 'aussi malade qu'on peut l'être' mais honnêtement, c'était plus humiliant qu'autre chose.

« Bilbon ? »

Ah o _ui,_ le bouillon.

« Oui, et je l'ai mangé, dit Bilbon. »

La majeure partie, en tout cas. Aussi merveilleux que ç'ait été de la part de Bombur de faire ça, le bouillon de poulet avait juste été un peu trop gras pour l'estomac de Bilbon. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que la plante sur la fenêtre profite des restes de la soupe, mais il était certain qu'elle était probablement plus appréciée là-bas que dans le ventre de Bilbon.

Thorin étrécit le regard.

« Là, dit Bilbon. »

Il tendit le bol vide.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Au bout d'un long moment, Thorin prit le bol, la cuillère glissant à l'intérieur.

« Puisque votre appétit semble être revenu, je suis certain que vous apprécieriez d'en avoir plus, commença-t-il. »

Bilbon fit la grimace et croisa les bras. Thorin haussa un sourcil.

« Oui ?

\- Vous êtes une horrible et affreuse personne, marmonna Bilbon. Espèce de... _d'insupportable_ nain.

\- Et vous êtes un hobbit obstiné, l'être le plus obstiné que j'ai jamais rencontré, répliqua Thorin avec des lèvres pincées. Vous avez besoin de manger.

\- Ça me retourne l'estomac, c'est tout. J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment, mais quel bien ça me fera si je ne peux pas le garder ? »

S _on estomac r_ oula, comme pour lui rappeler ses ennuis, et Bilbon grimaça.

« Ça faisait du bien à ma gorge, si ça peut aider. Mais du thé ferait la même chose pour moi.

\- Et des biscuits secs, si je peux en trouver ? Contra Thorin.

\- Et c'est _moi_ que vous traitez d'obstiné, marmonna Bilbon. Oui, si vous pouvez en trouver. »

Il ne doutait pas que Thorin aurait payé un bon prix pour acheter des biscuits secs, juste pour lui, même si leur argent était sacré pour le moment. Le Maître de Lacville y verrait __ _p_ robablement une dette qu'ils lui devaient, quand ils reprendraient Erebor.

Mais c'était encore un autre signe que peut-être, peut-être, c'était plus que juste un petit élan du cœur de la part de Thorin. Que peut-être, peut-être, c'était en train de devenir quelque chose de plus.

C'était terrifiant, et en même temps cela laissa Bilbon presque incapable de réprimer un large sourire.

« Croyez-moi, je le ferai, dit Thorin, confirmant les pensées de Bilbon. »

Il se leva de son siège, bol et cuillère en main, puis marqua une pause, contemplant Bilbon. Non, pas exactement Bilbon, plutôt la broche sur sa chemise.

« Je croyais qu'elle était sur votre veste, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Elle y était. Mais je ne peux pas porter ma veste pour le moment. De plus, elle est pratiquement en lambeaux. Comme la plupart de mes affaires. Je voulais demander un kit de couture, juste du fil et une aiguille. Ça n'a même pas besoin de correspondre à la couleur de mes vêtements, vraiment.

\- Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, dit fermement Thorin. »

Cependant, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la broche, et il y avait quelque chose de si doux, de si incertain, presque _timide_ , dans ses yeux tandis qu'il levait son regard vers ceux de Bilbon. Il lui offrit un petit sourire, et Bilbon fut incapable de ne pas le lui rendre.

Tellement d'ennuis, il avait _tellement_ d'ennuis. Et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Thorin __ _ét_ ait presque à la porte quand il marqua une pause.

« Sont-elles tellement détruites, vos affaires ? »

Bilbon tira sur sa chemise, soulignant à que _ _l__ point elle était plus grande que lui.

« C'est un vêtement qu'ils ont trouvé quelque part. J'ai l'air d'un jeune hobbit dans sa robe de chambre, prêt à se coucher. C'est ridicule. »

Puis il éternua, grimaçant quand cela lui fit mal à la tête. Quand il leva les yeux, Thorin le contemplait avec un regard indéchiffrable.

« Quoi ? Demanda misérablement Bilbon, reniflant et s'essuyant le nez.

\- Dori cherche quelque chose à faire, dit enfin Thorin. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si je lui amenais vos affaires ? Il veut désespérément réparer quelque chose, et il le fait bien. »

En fait, ce serait agréable.

« Si ça ne le dérange pas, dit Bilbon. »

C'était à moitié un remerciement, à moitié un avertissement pour Thorin de ne pas aller jeter ses affaires sur Dori et lui dire de 's'en charger'.

« Croyez-moi, ses frères vous remercieront, dit Thorin. »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chaise où quelqu'un avait joliment plié ses vêtements quasiment ruinés, puis, après les avoir gardés dans sa main libre, poussa la porte du coude pour sortir. Il adressa un dernier sourire à Bilbon avant de partir, cependant, et il ne resta que Bilbon seul avec sa tête douloureuse et son cœur trébuchant.

« Sois sage, toi, marmonna-t-il à l'organe offensant dans sa poitrine. »

Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut la broche sur son torse. Il poussa un soupir et commença à tousser. Quand la quinte se calma, il se retrouva à fixer avec vertige le mur devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche enfin en avant à nouveau avec un grognement. Ce n'était pas confortable pour son dos, mais sa tête le remerciait pour le matelas.

Il pensa s'être endormi comme cela, mais quand il se réveilla, il était recouché sur l'oreiller dans le bon sens. À côté du lit se trouvait une tasse de thé, des herbes, et une théière, fumant encore. Et juste à côté se trouvait une assiette de biscuits secs.

Il n'aurait pu retenir son large sourire s'il avait essayé, alors même que son cœur palpitait et il eut le sentiment d'être un adolescent.

(-)

Quand Oin sortit de la chambre de Bilbon plus tard cette nuit-là, l'estomac de Thorin retomba quelque part autour de ses genoux.

« C'est grave ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- Un peu de neige ne lui ferait pas de mal, admit le guérisseur. »

Dwalin se leva de son fauteuil en même temps que Bofur, et tous deux sortirent pour aller chercher ce qu'ils pouvaient. Thorin se dirigea droit vers les escaliers pendant ce temps-là, le cœur battant. Bilbon allait bien plus tôt, avait même mangé deux des biscuits que Thorin lui avait trouvés. Pour autant qu'il sache, Bilbon aurait dû aller mieux, pas pire.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, ne fais pas cette tête, dit Balin en sortant derrière Oin. Il est juste un peu rouge, c'est tout. Il ira mieux bientôt.

\- Oui, rien que vous puissiez y faire, dit fermement Oin. On a juste besoin de la neige pour faire descendre sa fièvre. Les fièvres empirent toujours pendant les heures sombres entre le coucher et le lever du soleil. »

Cela n'aidait pas Thorin à se sentir mieux.

« Je peux... aider à le rafraîchir, offrit-il.

\- Trop de mains rendent la tâche plus difficile, insista Oin. Pas besoin de vous, mon gars. »

Thorin pinça les lèvres.

« Je pourrais aider à broyer des herbes pour le guérir, alors-

\- En fait je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'aide pour le moment-

\- Mais je suis certain que Bilbon apprécierait la compagnie, dit soudain Balin. »

Et quand Oin fronça les sourcils, Balin lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux d'Oin s'écartèrent quand il comprit et Thorin se détesta, juste un peu, d'être si évident. Ce n'était pas que tout le monde ne savait pas déjà ce qu'il ressentait pour Bilbon, à part Bilbon lui-même, apparemment. C'était juste... rabaissant que ce soit exposé si visiblement au grand jour, comme s'il était un jeune garçon incapable de maîtriser ses émotions.

« Je suis certain que Bilbon serait content d'avoir de la compagnie, dit Oin, cependant. »

Et Thorin n'aurait pu rester plus longtemps loin de la porte s'il avait essayé.

Cela lui donnait du temps pour ne pas penser aux sentiments en lui, à la façon dont son cœur se serrait à l'idée de Bilbon en danger. À quel point il tenait pour le hobbit, qui était devenu plus qu'un ami pour lui. Qui était devenu quelque chose de tellement... tellement chéri. Tellement bien-aimé. Cependant il ne savait même pas si Bilbon ressentait la même profondeur d'émotions pour lui.

 _Il ressent forcément quelque chose_ , se gronda-t-il. _Il n'aurait pas pris la broche aussi légèrement si ce n'était pas le cas._ Il était évident que le cadeau avait de la valeur pour Bilbon. Il l'avait même déplacé sur son actuelle robe de malade, refusant de s'en séparer.

Thorin se sentait quand même ridicule. Cependant, il fut plus _facile de respirer quand_ il trouva Bilbon emma _illoté au milieu des oreillers et des couvertures, des ye_ ux troubles clignant dans la pièce. Le feu rugissait dans le foyer, et il y avait de nombreuses bougies partout, gardant la pièce bien allumée.

Cela rendit tout encore plus évident quand Bilbon tourna la tête et qu'il trouva Thorin en train d'entrer à l'intérieur. Son sourire s'élargit pour devenir détendu et idiot.

« Vous lui avez donné quelque chose... ? Demanda Thorin par-dessus son épaule.

\- Quelque qui aide avec la fièvre et la douleur, dit Oin avant d'admettre : J'ai peut-être mal jugé le dosage. Je ne suis pas exactement bien renseigné sur la médecine en ce qui concerne les hobbits. »

Entre ce qu'Oin lui avait donné et la fièvre, Bilbon avait l'air plutôt dans les vapes. Il réussit néanmoins à adresser un sourire loufoque à Thorin quand il s'approcha.

« Bonjour, dit-il joyeusement d'une voix qui traînait un peu. »

Malgré le réel danger de la fièvre, Thorin sentit un sourire étirer ses propres lèvres.

« Bonjour, dit-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Bilbon commença lentement à froncer les sourcils, fixant Thorin comme s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Demanda Thorin.

\- Est-ce que vous avez coupé vos cheveux ? Demanda-t-il. Ils ont l'air plus court que d'habitude. C'est vraiment dommage, vous ne devriez pas couper vos cheveux, vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est considéré comme honteux ou comme un acte de deuil par mon peuple ? Répondit Thorin. »

Derrière lui, Balin et Oin revenaient à l'intérieur, et Dwalin et Bofur avaient les bras pleins de neige. Oin commença à leur ordonner de mettre la neige dans des seaux, et Thorin était tellement concentré sur eux qu'il faillit manquer la réponse de Bilbon.

« _Non_ , idiot, parce qu'ils sont magnifiques. »

Thorin cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il après un moment. »

Bilbon lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Vous avez les... les cheveux les plus _magnifiques_. Aussi beaux qu'on peut l'être. _Ç_ a me donne envie de les tresser. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, et Thorin déglutit péniblement.

« Est-ce qu'il sait-, commença Dwalin. »

Mais Balin le fit _taire._

 _Non_ , Bilbon ne connaissait pas le sens de demander à tresser les cheveux de quelqu'un. Il savait pour les tresses, savait qu'elles étaient faites par les membres de la famille ou les époux. Ou les fiancés. Mais il ne pouvait absolument pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire de demander à les tresser.

« Vous me laisseriez les tresser ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Ses grands yeux étaient totalement pris par la fièvre, et Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air gêné.

« Je crois qu'on a besoin de neige, réussit-il à dire. »

Au bout d'un moment, un linge mouillé contenant de la neige fut lâché dans sa main, et Thorin s'empressa de le passer sur le front de Bilbon. Bilbon poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

Ce fut un soulagement pour Thorin aussi. Son esprit tournait en rond. Il avait à peine commencé à tirer ses propres idées, ces émotions qui tremblaient en lui chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami, son hobbit. Mais penser à des tresses signifiait penser à Bilbon restant à ses côtés après la reprise d'Erebor. Un époux, avec une tresse de mariage derrière son oreille pointue. Une perle que Thorin aurait faite, oh Mahal, il pensait à des _perles_ et des _tresses_. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être prêt pour ça.

Mais oh. Oh, comme il voulait l'être. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui était enfiévré maintenant, et pas Bilbon.

Dwalin commença à jurer au sujet de la neige froide, le ramenant au présent. Il continua de tapoter le front de Bilbon et son cou, faisant attention à ne pas le brûler avec le froid. Les joues de Bilbon étaient rouges, que ce soit par la fièvre ou le froid, Thorin l'ignorait. Ça ne lui allait pas bi _en, c_ epen _dant,_ et Thorin sentit ses entrailles se tordre avec inquiétude.

Puis Bilbon ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et quand il sourit, Thorin lutta pour lui offrir un sourire à son tour.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Vos yeux étincellent, murmura Bilbon. »

Thorin sentit ses joues brûler. Dwalin ricana quelque part dans le coin, et Oin poussa un long soupir.

« C'est la fièvre qui parle, Dwalin. Fiche-lui la paix.

\- Non, non, je le pense vraiment, dit Bilbon avec sincérité. »

Il agrippa le bras de Thorin et l'attira plus près. Thorin pouvait voir la fièvre dans ses yeux, de si près, son regard vitreux. Cependant, quand il sourit à Thorin, c'était un vrai sourire de Bilbon.

« Vos yeux sont comme les étoiles. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous l'a déjà dit ?

\- Vous, à l'instant, répondit Thorin. »

Son inquiétude luttait contre son amusement. Bilbon était chaud sous lui, comme un brasier, et il pourrait y avoir un vrai danger si sa fièvre ne retombait pas. Oin ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet pour le moment, cependant, Thorin devrait donc faire confiance au jugement du guérisseur.

« Bien, dit fermement Bilbon, avant de laisser ses yeux se refermer. De si beaux yeux. Je pourrais les regarder pour l'éternité.

\- Chut, Thorin entendit Balin dire. »

Bofur et Dwalin ricanaient toujours. Thorin roula des yeux – de ses _beaux_ yeux, à en croire Bilbon, et Mahal, il n'était pas certain que son visage puisse supporter de rougir beaucoup plus – et continua d'essayer de faire redescendre la fièvre.

Par chance, Bilbon sembla s'endormir, après cela. Sa main la plus proche de Thorin resta ouverte, la paume vers le haut, comme demandant à _être t_ enue. Thorin déglutit et laissa soigneusement sa main s'enrouler autour. Si petite, si cassable. Quel genre de vie auraient-ils ensemble, si Thorin pouvait implorer Bilbon de rester ? Ils étaient si différents. Et tout ce que Thorin aurait à offrir au hobbit serait lui-même. Lui-même et le royaume d'Erebor.

Il le reprendrait. Et il donnerait à Bilbon tout ce qu'il méritait.

Quand la neige fut pratiquement fondue, et qu'Oin insista pour qu'on laisse Bilbon se reposer, Thorin fut le dernier à partir. Il réussit enfin à lâcher la main de Bilbon, la posant à côté de son autre main. Une recherche rapide trouva sa main libre posée sur la broche sur sa poitrine. Thorin la fixa pendant un long moment silencieux.

Puis il partit et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée, déterminé à soulager Dori de certains vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés un peu plus tôt.

(-)

Ce fut trois jours plus tard que Bilbon put enfin, _enfin_ sortir de la pièce où il restait depuis presque une semaine. La fièvre avait fait rage pendant un certain temps, assez longtemps apparemment pour que Bilbon dise certaines choses fantastiques – et par fantastiques il voulait dire _terribles_ – à Thorin. Des choses qui poussaient encore Dwalin à lui adresser un grand sourire et Bofur à ricaner avant d'afficher un air innocent.

Ce qui voulait dire que Bilbon avait fait ce qu' _il fais_ ait d'habitude quand il était fiévreux et loufoque : il avait dit des choses très personnelles qu'il avait généralement l'intention de garder pour lui.

Au moins Thorin lui parlait encore et ne __ _le taqu_ inait pas, comme même Balin essayait encore de faire. Le pire était que personne ne voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait exactement dit.

Doux Eru, et s'il avait dit à Thorin ce qu'il ressentait exactement ? Et s'il lui avait dit à quel point Thorin lui était cher ? Ce n'était pas censé être dit sous l'emprise de la fièvre, c'était quelque chose qui aurait dû être pour des lèvres sobres et alertes et un esprit clair.

Il supposa que les autres seraient ravis de lui répéter ce qu'il avait dit, quand il quitterait la pièce. Eh bien : il devrait leur faire face un jour ou l'autre. Mieux valait maintenant que plus tard.

Il était hors du lit et en chemin vers une robe de chambre – il n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses vêtements de Dori – quand la porte s'ouvrit, et que Thorin entra.

« Je ne me surmène pas, jura Bilbon en nouant la ceinture de la robe. Je ne peux juste plus supporter ces quatre murs. J'ai besoin de sortir.

\- Je m'en doutais. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

« Et ? Demanda-t-il enfin quand Thorin ne dit rien de plus. »

En réponse Thorin tendit un paquet de vêtements pliés.

« Oh Eru soit loué, souffla Bilbon. »

Il s'empressa de prendre les vêtements.

« Adressez toute ma gratitude à Dori pour les avoir rapiécés. »

En fait, maintenant qu'il les regardait et les touchait, ils n'avaient pas juste l'air rapiécés. Ils avaient l'air... neufs.

Avec un autre froncement de sourcils Bilbon déposa le paquet sur le lit et les sortit. La chemise était neuve, et le pantalon comme la veste étaient rapiécés avec des tissus neufs. La veste était la sienne, mais impeccable, presque comme neuve. Toutes les parties déchirées étaient remplacées et elle était douce et belle. Avec un regard éberlué Bilbon se tourna vers Thorin.

Thorin toussa et eut soudain l'air aussi sévère qu'au début de leur voyage.

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez préférer des affaires neuves. Vos anciens vêtements, en-dehors de la veste, étaient presque perdus. Je leur ai demandé de rapiécer votre manteau de leur mieux. »

Il passa les mains dans son dos, et Bilbon réalisa qu'il n'était pas contrarié, il était _nerveux_. Il était nerveux de la réaction de Bilbon.

« De leur mieux ? Balbutia Bilbon avant de laisser sa joie surprise monter à la surface. Thorin, c'est magnifique ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux juste pas croire que vous avez pris toute cette peine pour moi. »

Une peur soudaine le saisit, et son s _ourire_ s'effondra.

« Thorin, combien cela a-t-il coûté ? »

Chaque pièce comptait, surtout ici dans un endroit où ils craignaient ce que ferait le Maître ou plutôt, ce qu'il exigerait d'eux pour sa 'générosité'. Et si Thorin dépensait son argent pour Bilbon...

« Non, non, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, dit rapidement Thorin. »

Sa tension disparut face à la détresse de Bilbon. Il se précipita à ses côtés et sans réfléchir posa les deux mains sur ses épaules.

« L'argent est allé à un excellent tailleur qui en avait besoin et était ouvert aux requêtes. »

À chaque mot Bilbon se détendait, hyper conscient des mains de Thorin sur ses épaules, mais ses derniers mots le rendirent perplexe.

« Requêtes ? »

À la surprise de Bilbon, Thorin rougit légèrement.

« J'ai... peut-être fait quelques suppositions, admit-il à mi-voix. Vous avez parlé quand... quand vous aviez de la fièvre. Pardonnez-moi si je suis allé trop loin. »

Il désigna la veste, et Bilbon le voyait maintenant : le fil d'or tissé autour du bas dans un dessin net et concis. Cela ressemblait beaucoup au dessin sur les propres vêtements de Thorin.

« C'est le symbole de la Lignée de Durin, poursuivit Thorin d'une voix si basse que Bilbon dut presque tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Je voulais le partager. Avec vous. »

D'abord la broche, et maintenant ça. Et tout ce que Bilbon lui avait offert, c'était des paroles enfiévrées. D'un geste rapide la veste retourna sur le lit et Bilbon enroula les bras autour du cou de Thorin. Si Thorin se redressait, les pieds de Bilbon quitteraient le sol.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Thorin, _merci._ »

Ça... ça pourrait mériter un rapide baiser. Il avait déjà parlé de certaines choses dans son état fiévreux, alors, et Thorin avait répondu à ses paroles avec une offrande à son tour, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne serait p _as trop d_ éplacé de placer un baiser sur la joue de Thorin. Juste assez pour lui dire... lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il recula, juste assez, et tourna la tête.

Cela arriva en un seul instant. Thorin s'était également tourné pour parler à Bilbon, et le baiser de Bilbon atterrit au coin de la bouche de Thorin. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, la respiration de Bilbon probablement chaude sur le visage de Thorin. Son cœur semblait tambouriner assez fort pour que Bilbon se demande comment Thorin ne l'entendait pas. Thorin ne bougea pas, et Bilbon n'osa pas.

Puis, un petit mouvement. Juste assez pour que le nez de Thorin frotte contre celui de Bilbon. C'était un si petit mouvement qu'il ne pouvait qu'être délibéré. Bilbon poussa un soupir tremblant et sentit les bras de Thorin se resserrer juste un peu autour de lui.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il avait dit des vérités sous l'effet de la fièvre. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il n'était question que de lui et de Thorin et de cette précieuse chose entre eux qui semblait si fragile mais si durable en même temps. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une petite toquade mais quelque chose d'authentique, quelque chose qui allait au-delà de leurs frôlements détachés et de leurs petits gestes, quelque chose comme-

Bilbon pencha la tête et déposa un ferme baiser sur la joue de Thorin.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Son visage était chaud et il espéra pouvoir le mettre sur le compte de la fièvre dont il ne souffrait plus. Thorin semblait avoir des difficultés à trouver sa propre voix.

« Je... ne voulais pas dépasser les limites, réussit-il enfin à dire. Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez ce que vous représentez pour moi. Vous offrir les fils de ma famille était approprié pour cela. »

Oh, Bilbon ne doutait pas de l'importance du fait qu'il porte les fils de la lignée de Thorin. Il avait le sentiment que ça signifiait autant que le baiser de Bilbon.

Il ne put s'en empêcher : son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à ce qu'il croie que son visage allait se fendre en deux.

« Je l'adore, dit-il. Je l'adore absolument, Thorin. »

Thorin hocha brièvement la tête, puis partit brusquement. Il ne regarda pas en arrière tandis qu'il partait, et Bilbon ne put que baisser les yeux vers les vêtements qui en disaient plus que Thorin ne venait de le faire. À quel point il était adoré, à quel point il était...

Il serra la veste contre lui et refusa d'admettre le mot qui grandissait dans son cœur.

 _Aimé._

(-)

Dans le couloir, Thorin se tenait derrière la porte de Bilbon, silencieux et immobile. Il leva une main à ses lèvres, pas là où Bilbon l'avait intentionnellement touché, mais là où les lèvres de Bilbon avaient touché les siennes. _Juste_ dans le coin, juste une légère pression.

Elle brûlait, maintenant, dans sa mémoire, et Thorin ferma les yeux et laissa le sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Il atteindrait Erebor, il trouverait l'Arkenstone, son droit à régner. Et il offrirait le monde à Bilbon.

Il laissa ses doigts tracer l'endroit une minute de plus, puis il s'éloigna, l'espoir montant dans sa poitrine pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, qu'ils _pourraient_ reprendre la montagne, que peut-être, _peut-être_ , il pourrait régner à Erebor avec un hobbit à ses côtés.

Que ce sentiment chaud dans sa poitrine n'était pas juste le sien mais le leur et pourrait être le leur pour les jours et les semaines et les mois, le _ _s__ _ann_ ées, à venir.

 **(-)**

 **C'est-y pas trop** **mignon** _ **? Et en**_ **même temps, un peu de tristesse pour moi, de voir Thorin** **persuadé de devoir reprendre Erebor pour pouvoir faire sa vie avec Bilbon, comme si Bilbon avait besoin de cela... Alors que Bilbon l'épouserait même s'il n'était qu'un forgeron ambulant !**


	14. Je porterai ta douleur - Partie 1

**Vous savez quoi ? Je pensais qu'on avait atteint les 50 depuis longtemps et que j'aurais dû compter avant. Eh ben en fait, en enlevant toutes les parties 2, 3, etc., eh ben on en est à 53. Mais c'est Noooo Aime (qui est en retard pour sa review d'ailleurs, mais elle est malade donc on l'excuse) qui a mis la numéro 50 sur le chapitre 12, et qui gagne la question gratuite !**

 **Justelaura : Le manque de communication ça a été un problème dès le début de l'histoire ! Un peu de la faute de Gandalf, d'ailleurs, qui a dit aux nains que Bilbon les attendait alors que pas du tout !**

 **Moi c'est pas tellement éternuer qui m'énerve, c'est le hoquet. Quand ça s'arrête plus, au point que ça finit par te donner mal au ventre... ça c'est insupportable !**

 **Je sais pas pourquoi tu as eu 'la chanson du printemps' en tête, mais moi j'ai pensé à la comédie musicale de La Petite Sirène (oui ça existe) qui a une chanson « She's in love » justement !**

 **Connaissant Dwalin, tu as raison, et c'était sûrement une réflexion salace, même ! Les questions stupides comme « vous allez bien » quand il est manifestement malade, ne sont pas près de s'arrêter !**

 **C'est toi qui as volé du chocolat, je te rappelle. Moi c'était autre chose, je me souviens déjà plus quoi !**

 **Thorin a probablement deviné le stratagème parce que comme tu le dis, c'est une ruse de gosse, et je parie que Fili et Kili ont essayé ça à une époque !**

 **L'idée de la broche qui se téléporte m'a fait rigoler bêtement... J'imagine la broche introuvable à cause de ça !**

 **Je suis pas sûre de vouloir quelque chose que Thorin aurait recousu lui-même... Forgé, oui, sans problème, mais recousu j'ai pas confiance^^**

 **Décidément je crois que ton compteur d'adorable a explosé. J'espère que tu as fait le plein parce que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui contient pas mal de angst !**

 **Balin et Oin peuvent s'en occuper tout seul mais Thorin veut absolument faire quelque chose pour aider Bilbon !**

 **Oui, Bilbon est totalement shooté ce qui donne un passage hilarant. Comme tu as pu le constater.**

 **D'après ce que j'ai compris en lisant des fics, chez les nains demander à tresser les cheveux de quelqu'un, quand on ne fait pas partie de sa famille, c'est l'équivalent de « tu viens prendre un dernier verre/un café » dans le monde moderne...**

 **Thorin ne sait pas s'il doit être mort de rire ou s'inquiéter de l'état de Bilbon... Moi j'ai opté pour morte de rire en traduisant le chapitre !**

 **Bofur et Dwalin, taquiner Bilbon à cause de ce qu'il a dit ? Noooooon, c'est pas leur genre, voyons... Jamais de la vie...**

 **Haha le cri de fangirl qui m'a tellement fait rire... Ne commence pas à faire de l'apnée on va devoir te réanimer !**

 **Si tu savais comment j'ai rigolé en voyant le « C'était un chapitre tellement mignon que j'ai peur pour le prochain » ! J'ai pensé 'les lectrices commencent à connaître la saga' ! Lol**

 **Et oui tu fais bien d'avoir peur... Retour du angst dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui !**

 **Dame Marianne : Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !**

 **Arya Cahill : Je suis d'accord, c'était très mignon et en même temps très drôle !**

 **(-)**

 **Je porterai ta douleur jusqu'à la maison**

 **Résumé : Avec Thorin qui s'inquiète pour le commerce avec Ered Luin, la dernière chose dont il a besoin est de s'inquiéter d'une vieille blessure qui se manifeste juste un peu. C'est tout, et en ce qui concerne Bilbon, ça n'est pas une raison de s'inquiéter.**

 **Jusqu'à ce que soudain ça ne soit pas une petite manifestation. C'est quelque chose de bien pire.**

 **Et parce que ça ne suffit pas, des nouvelles dévastatrices arrivent à Erebor qui changeront tout pour toujours.**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une petite douleur, ce n'est rien**

Des gloussements furent la première chose que Bilbon entendit. Il réprima son sourire et continua à jardiner. S'il ne terminait pas de recouvrir les fleurs et les plantes de son mieux, étant donné que le premier gel était arrivé en avance et par surprise, il n'aurait pas de jardin au printemps.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tendait pas l'oreille à l'affût d'autres gloussements tandis que certains petits – et d'autres probablement pas si petits – essayaient de le prendre par surprise.

Encore des gloussements. Le bruit doux de la porte en tissu menant au jardin étant écartée. Il maintint soigneusement son regard sur la plante devant lui, mais parla ensuite, d'une voix juste assez forte pour être entendue.

« Comme c'est agréable de jardiner _seul._ Ah, quelle journée rafraîchissante, passée dehors _tout seul_. »

Il entendit les respirations hachées de ceux qui essayaient de leur mieux de ne pas glousser quand tout ce dont ils avaient envie _était_ de glousser. Les petits pas devenaient doués pour être silencieux, il devait leur accorder ça. Sauf qu'il savait qu'ils approchaient. Le doux battement des bottes contre la pierre était plus que suffisant pour les trahir. Il attendit, écartant ses épais draps d'hiver.

Une, deux...

« À l'attaque ! Cria Lili. »

Elle courut vers lui, Baldrin juste derrière elle. Tous deux couinèrent quand ils se retrouvèrent hissés dans les airs par Bilbon et promptement calés sous chacun de ses bras. Il se retrouva à rire avec eux tandis qu'ils gloussaient. Apparemment to _ut ce_ qu'ils voulaient étaient de tournoyer dans _les air_ s.

Puis il y eut un soudain pic de douleur, et Bilbon vacilla, assez pour tous les envoyer au sol. Il atterr _it_ le premier, les enfants blottis en toute sécurité contre lui, et ils gigotèrent immédiatement pour se libérer de sa prise. Ébahi, il essaya de localiser la douleur, mais elle avait disparu.

Les enfants gloussaient toujours, et il se força à se concentrer.

« Encore ! Ordonna Baldrin. Encore ! »

Il commença à tirer sur la main de Bilbon, et Bilbon se secoua et rit doucement.

« Non, il faut que je recouvre les plantes. Elles ont besoin d'une couverture pour dormir, maintenant qu'il fait froid dehors. Et je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour faire ça maintenant. Demandez à votre Oncle Kili. »

Dont Bilbon savait qu'il était tout près.

Effectivement, Kili descendit les quelques marches vers le jardin, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Je suis loin de les faire tournoyer aussi bien que toi, cela dit. Désolé.

\- On s'ennuyait, dit Hildili. C'est beaucoup mieux dehors. J'adore ton jardin, Onca. »

Le sourire de Bilbon s'adoucit, et il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle devenait si grande maintenant, treize ans déjà, mais restait aussi jeune et joueuse qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

« Je sais, ma chérie, dit-il. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux, puis gloussa quand Baldrin se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de Bilbon.

« Je sais que vous l'adorez tous les deux.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ? Demanda Hildili. S'il te plaît ?

\- J'ai presque fini, en fait, admit Bilbon. »

En voyant l'air déçu sur leurs visages, cependant, il déclara rapidement :

« Mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide à l'intérieur : je crois qu'il devrait y avoir du bon thé au miel par ici. Vous pouvez m'aider à le trouver pour que nous ayons une bonne boisson chaude. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Baldrin poussa une acclamation et bondit sur ses pieds, déjà presque à mi-chemin de la porte.

« Attends attends _attends_ , exigea Kili. »

Il saisit son plus jeune neveu avec un bras.

« Oh, non, jeune fripon.

\- Onkee pose ! Dit Baldrin. »

Il gigota dans une tentative d'échapper à la prise de Kili. Celui-ci se contenta de le soulever dans les airs, et Baldrin se remit à glousser.

« Onkee pose !

\- Dans un moment, acquiesça Kili. »

Il maintint Baldrin dans les airs d'une seule main, à la grande joie de l'enfant.

« Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Je crois. Mes doigts en ont assez, en tout cas. »

Son nez était trop froid, aussi, et Bilbon frissonna e _n se_ relevant. Lili était déjà debout et bondissait partout, tournant constamment sur elle-même comme elle le faisait généralement. Bilbon secoua la tête et se mit debout.

Là, encore cette douleur. Ce n'était pas un pic puissant, mais il était constant, battant à travers sa jambe, assez pour le faire trébucher un peu et agripper sa jambe. Non, pas sa jambe : sa cheville. C'était une douleur acérée et cuisante qui se dissipa rapidement. Mais le froid qui montait du sol n'aidait pas en fait, ça ne faisait qu'empirer la douleur.

« Mon Oncle ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Kili en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il avait une main tendue pour offrir de le stabiliser. Baldrin et Hildili étaient déjà partis, et Bilbon pouvait les entendre glousser le long du couloir.

« Oui, je vais bien, lui assura Bilbon. »

Mais la douleur était encore là. Il fit un pas hésitant et grimaça. C'était la douleur qui annonçait encore plus de douleur, s'il ne faisait pas attention. Cela lui donnait envie de faire doucement rouler sa cheville, pour se débarrasser de la sensation. Kili n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« C'est ta cheville, n'est-ce pas, dit-il. »

Quand Bilbon fit un autre pas, il tendit la main et prit le bras de Bilbon sous le sien.

« Doucement.

\- Ça va, essaya de dire Bilbon. »

Mais Kili se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir.

« Vraiment, ça va. »

À chaque pas, il se sentait plus solide, et lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur c'était presque revenu à la normale. La chaleur de l'intérieur de la montagne aidait aussi.

« Thorin devrait avoir fini sa réunion du Conseil dans un moment, dit Kili, menant toujours Bilbon par le bras. Demande peut-être à Oin d'y jeter un œil. »

Absolument _pas._

« Aucun d'eux n'a besoin d'être impliqué, insista Bilbon. »

Kili le fixa, puis commença à étrécir les yeux.

« Non, non, et non. Laisse-les tous les deux en-dehors de ça.

\- Je ne vais pas garder des secrets, commença Kili. »

Mais Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un secret, ils savent tous les deux que la cheville a _ses_ problèmes. Il n'y a absolument rien à dire pour le moment. Honnêtement, Kili, elle va bien maintenant. Je pense qu'elle n'a juste pas aimé le poids supplémentaire des enfants, et d'ailleurs, où _sont-_ ils ? »

Un regard paniqué traversa la visage de son neveu, puis Kili s'élança en courant dans le couloir.

« Lili, Baldrin ! »

Bilbon le regarda partir, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. Le pas suivant fut un peu douloureux, puis la douleur disparut. Non, tout ir _a_ it bien. Il allait leur faire du thé, et tout irait parfaitement bien. Et s'il décidait d'envelopper de nouveau la cheville, eh bien, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir à part lui.

(-)

Son oncle se montrait stupide à nouveau. Kili en était à peu près certain.

Actuellement, Bilbon ne montrait aucun signe de stupidité. En fait, ce n'était généralement pas le cas : c'était habituellement le travail de Kili, ou de Fili, d'être mentalement déficient. Ils étaient doués pour ça. Cela n'en était que plus satisfaisant quand ils étaient responsables et intelligents et laissaient le vertige à leurs adversaires. Ça faisait une bonne journée.

Mais la question était que Bilbon se montrait anormalement idiot, et Kili n'allait pas supporter ça une seconde de plus. Surtout pas quand son autre oncle était juste là, parlant avec Fili et Dwalin des événements de la journée dans la montagne. Bilbon était assis près du feu, ses pieds surélevés comme s'il avait eu une très longue journée, mais Kili connaissait la vérité. Il ne doutait pas que la cheville de Bilbon le dérangeait encore.

« Mon Oncle, commença Kili. »

Cela attira l'attention des deux à la fois, mais Holdred fit soudain irruption dans la pièce, haletant.

« Papa, Oin dit que j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! »

Eh bien, Kili n'allait pas piétiner _cette_ nouvelle. Pas quand Fili faisait tournoyer Holdred, la fierté sur son visage encourageant les acclamations et les félicitations des autres. Bilbon était descendu de sa chaise, et il marchait normalement, venant prendre Holdred dans ses bras pour le féliciter d'un travail bien fait.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose, dit Gimli à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que mon oncle t'a fait réussir ?

\- Oin a dit que si Holdred réussissait son test de base sur les herbes médicinales et les premiers secours, il laisserait Holdred entrer en apprentissage auprès de lui, dit Dernwyn avec un grand sourire. Et Holdred a choisi de faire le test maintenant.

\- Tu as à peine seize ans ! Explosa Gimli avant d'afficher un énorme sourire. Je suis fier de toi, gamin ! Apprenti auprès d'Oin lui-même ! »

Holdred semblait prêt à exploser de fierté, et Kili sourit, rien ne comptant plus que le grand sourire de son neveu. Il ouvrit les bras et Holdred se précipita vers lui, riant et s'accrochant tandis que Kili le faisait tournoyer. Il avait un peu la tête qui tournait quand ils s'arrêtèrent – pas Holdred, bien sûr, il traversa immédiatement la pièce comme une flèche – mais ça en valait la peine. Son neveu, qui grandissait si vite.

« Est-ce habituel, d'entrer en apprentissage si jeune ? Demanda Legolas à sa droite. »

Il saisit soigneusement Kili par les épaules et le maintint immobile. Heureusement, le monde s'arrêta de tournoyer peu après cela.

« Même dans le monde des hommes, seize ans est très jeune, et il n'a atteint cet âge qu'il y a quelques mois.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il fera grand-chose, pour être honnête, dit Kili. En ce qui concerne les nains, à seize ans tu es encore un enfant. Il n'aurait pas été autorisé à entrer en apprentissage dans des circonstances normales avant d'avoir au moins trente ans. »

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Oin se faisait plus vieux chaque jour. Ces jours-ci, sa vue baissait, aussi. Mais on ne pouvait pas manquer la lueur dans les yeux de Holdred, ni la façon dont il suivait Oin partout depuis sept années, le harcelant de questions, observant chacun de ses gestes. Son neveu, qui apprenait à être un grand guérisseur.

Kili était à peu près certain qu'il allait exploser d'orgueil. Il croisa le regard de Fili à l'autre bout de la pièce, et ils sourirent en même temps. Les enfants de Fili, qui grandissaient si vite. C'était merveilleux à voir. Cela rendit Kili si _fier_ d'être leur oncle. Il se demanda si c'était ce que ressentaient ses oncles, qui avaient veillé sur Fili et lui au fil des années.

Cela lui fit repenser à son autre oncle, cependant. Et maintenant que tout le monde se calmait à nouveau, il était temps d'aborder ce dont son oncle hobbit ne voulait pas parler.

« Mon Oncle, écoute, je-

\- Il a réussi ! tonna _Oin_ _ _e__ n entrant dans la pièce. »

Les acclamations reprirent. Kili souffla et croisa les bras. Honnêtement, s'il n'était pas au courant pour le test de Holdred et son désir de devenir l'apprenti d'Oin, il aurait cru que Bilbon avait organisé ça lui-même.

« Une bonne tête sur ses épaules, dit Oin à voix haute. Une très bonne tête. Vous pouvez être fiers.

\- Nous le sommes, lui assura Fili. »

Il projetait sa voix de façon à ce qu'Oin puisse l'entendre. Oin hocha la tête, comme s'il ne s'attendait à rien de moins. Une main au coude de Kili le fit se retourner, et il trouva Bilbon debout à côté de lui.

« Non, dit Bilbon à voix basse. Kili, s'il te plaît. Ça va, vraiment.

\- Comme si tu me dirais la vérité, contra Kili. »

Mais il baissa la voix de façon à ce que seul son oncle puisse l'entendre. Thorin regardait Holdred avec tant de fierté, et il souriait à Fili et Dernwyn comme il souriait à Kili quand il avait fait quelque chose que Thorin considérait utile. C'était assez souvent, ces jours-ci.

Bilbon pencha la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Si Bilbon était agacé, au moins la douleur ne pouvait pas être trop grande.

« Écoute, je te le promets, quand ça deviendra plus que je ne peux gérer, je te donnerai mon entière permission de le dire à Thorin. Je pourrais même lui dire avant que tu doives le faire. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est rien que je ne puisse gérer, et rien de plus que ce que j'ai géré dans le passé. Je ne mentirais pas là-dessus. »

Ce n'était toujours pas la réponse que Kili désirait, mais Bilbon semblait aussi ferme qu'on pouvait l'être à ce sujet, et il y avait une lueur de supplication dans ses yeux. Un rire rapide les fit tous deux se retourner vers les autres.

Thorin riait, observant Baldrin chasser Holdred autour de lui, et il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Hildili qui promettait qu'elle se joindrait à lui quand elle en aurait l'occasion. Holdred riait, aussi, en se faisant pourchasser autour des jambes de Thorin, et Thorin semblait aussi content et heureux qu'il pouvait l'être.

Kili jeta un regard à son autre oncle. Il y avait une telle affection dans son regard tandis qu'il observait Thorin, n'avait d'yeux que pour son mari. Quand il reporta enfin son attention vers Kili, un petit désespoir commença à naître dans ses yeux.

« S'il te plaît, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Pris entre deux feux, Kili serra les poings.

« Dis-moi comment je peux aider, alors, insista-t-il. »

Bilbon sembla si soulagé que Kili se sentit un peu plus légitime de laisser son oncle s'en tirer. Pour le moment.

Parce que s'il voyait Bilbon ne serait-ce que grimacer de douleur, il irait _droit_ à Thorin, peu importe ce qu'il avait dit à Bilbon. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son oncle hobbit quand il s'agissait de rester en bonne santé.

« Si tu voulais bien aider avec le jardinage, dit Bilbon. »

Il n'y avait pas de réticence dans sa voix, juste de la reconnaissance. Un progrès. Peut-être que son oncle devenait plus sage en vieillissant.

« Ça fait seulement vraiment mal quand il fait froid. Quand je suis à l'intérieur, je vais très bien. Il ne reste que quelques petites choses dans l _e_ _jardin_ pour l'année-

\- Alors laisse-moi le jardinage, ou à Legolas ou Tauriel, dit Kili. On s'en occupera. Ça te gardera à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse plus chaud dehors.

\- Alors je te laisserai faire, puisque tu t'es mis ça en tête.

\- Je n'ai pas de tête, tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois, dit Kili. »

Bilbon sembla reconnaissant de son aide, et si c'était le froid qui donnait mal à Bilbon, alors Kili serait ravi de reprendre le jardinage. Victoire.

« C'est certainement vrai, dit Dwalin qui avait entendu la dernière partie de la conversation. Thorin, est-ce que ton neveu a une tête ?

\- Quand il veut bien, dit Thorin d'un ton très sérieux. »

Mais il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux qui trahissait sa bonne humeur. Kili souffla, comme s'il était vexé, mais ses lèvres ne cessaient de tressaillir. Il avait la promesse de Bilbon de rester à l'intérieur, ce qui le garderait en bonne santé, et l'annonce de Holdred, qui les rendrait tous heureux.

Peut-être qu'il ferait un conseiller décent, un jour, comme ses oncles et sa mère n'arrêtaient pas de le dire. Peut-être bien.

(-)

« Tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Si, je vais bien, insista Bilbon. _Honnêtement_. »

Mais il continua de marcher de façon très prudente, comme s'il avait peur de déranger quelque chose. Et Legolas avait une très bonne idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

Même si Kili ne lui avait pas confié ses inquiétudes pour la santé de Bilbon, Legolas se serait aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le hobbit qu'il était fier d'appeler sa f _amille._ Ses pas étaient plus lents, bien qu'il essaye de le cacher, et son esprit semblait souvent se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que les tâches qu'il accomplissait. Kili avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, car même si Bilbon faisait des pas prudents, Legolas n'était pas sûr qu'il prenne sa douleur aussi sérieusement qu'il le devrait.

Peut-être que Legolas était un peu biaisé, car les inquiétudes de Kili devenaient souvent ses inquiétudes. Et il considérait aussi Bilbon comme un ami bien-aimé, un membre de la famille, et un oncle, exactement comme pour Thorin.

Et à ce sujet...

« Est-ce que Thorin est au courant pour ta blessure ?

\- Il était là quand elle a guéri, donc je suppose que oui, dit Bilbon en continuant dans le couloir. »

Il adressa des hochements de tête polis aux nains qu'il dépassait, mais continua d'avancer, comme si rien d'autre n'allait mal. Personne ne le regarda deux fois, lui ayant déjà adressé des salutations.

Sauf que Legolas savait mieux.

« Je voulais dire la blessure récente.

\- Ce n'est rien de neuf, dit Bilbon. »

Il marqua enfin une pause dans les escaliers pour faire face à Legolas.

« Vraiment pas. Ça devient juste... mauvais, pendant le temps hivernal, et cette année-

\- Cette année ? Répéta Legolas avec incrédulité. Ce n'est pas la première fois ?

\- _Cette année_ , ça s'est fait un peu plus prononcé. C'est tout. »

De toutes les choses à ignorer, Legolas n'aurait jamais cru que Bilbon serait assez fou pour mettre celle-là de côté.

« C'est une question sérieuse, commença-t-il. »

Mais Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Ces dernières années, c'était simplement une douleur sourde, et dès que je l _a réchauf_ fe un peu et que je la masse, ça s'en va. Voudrais-tu que je reporte _chaque_ petite douleur à Thorin, ou à Oin ? J'ai dit à Thorin que c'était pesant, parfois, et il a été assez gentil pour me masser les pieds et les chevilles. Je la trempe, parfois, dans l'eau chaude, et ça aide, aussi. C'est juste une vieille blessure, comme celle qu'avait mon grand-père. Il faut la traiter différemment. Et le hasard fait qu'elle se manifeste plus cette année qu'avant. C'est tout, Legolas, je te le promets. »

Legolas ne connaissait que trop bien les vieilles blessures. De temps en temps, sa poitrine était douloureuse, à l'endroit où il avait p _ris l_ a lance pour Kili. Et il n'en parlait jamais à Kili, car comment le pourrait-il ? Et quel bien cela ferait-il ? Ça n'allait pas le tuer, ça lui faisait juste un peu mal, et ensuite ça se calmait. Les vieilles blessures et cicatrices de guerre persistaient souvent pendant de longues années. Certaines persistaient toute la vie. Cela, Legolas ne pouvait pas le changer, alors perturber Kili avec cette information ne ferait rien de bon.

Il finit par hocher lentement la tête.

« Si ça empire-

\- Je le dirai à Thorin, et à Kili, et à Oin, _et_ à toi, dit Bilbon. »

Il souriait maintenant. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

« Je ferais aussi bien d'envoyer une déclaration, et tu pourras faire passer le mot à tous ceux que tu rencontreras. Ce serait plus facile que de le dire à tous ceux que je devrai prévenir, si ça empire. Et je ne la vois pas empirer. J'en prends plus soin, je ne suis pas sorti dans le froid, grâce à Kili, Tauriel et toi. Il fait chaud dans la montagne, et j'i _rai_ bien.

\- Bien qu'il fasse plus chaud que dehors, la montagne n'est pas aussi chaude que tu veux bien le dire, avertit Legolas. »

Il pouvait voir que Bilbon avait commencé à porter ses longs pantalons d'hiver et des chemises plus épaisses. Il avait manifestement fait des efforts pour rester au chaud.

« C'est pour ça que je reste plus près des feux ces jours-ci, contra Bilbon. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut continuer ? Parce que si nous sommes en retard pour le déjeuner, Thorin _sera_ inquiet, et sans la moindre raison. »

Legolas était certain que Thorin aurait des raisons d'être inquiet, si la blessure empirait. Mais Bilbon n'était pas tellement méfiant de sa cheville, il faisait plutôt attention à s'en occuper, à la 'dorloter' comme dirait Kili. Cela le réconforta quelque peu.

« Quand même, si ce n'est pas une inquiétude, pourquoi ne pas en p _arle_ r à Thorin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que Thorin a le commerce avec les Montagnes Bleues dont il doit s'inquiéter, au milieu du bazar perpétuel avec Dain, et ne dort déjà plus, dit Bilbon par-dessus son épaule. Il est las. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il se cache si souvent dans les appartements royaux ? La dernière chose dont il a besoin est de s'inquiéter pour une vieille blessure. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne quelque chose dont il doit s'inquiéter, je préférerais lui donner moins de pain sur la planche, pas plus. »

C'était juste.

« Je croyais que le commerce avec Ered Luin se passait bien, dit Legolas. »

Moins on parlait de Dain ces jours-ci, mieux ça valait. Sans le tact politique de Bilbon et la voix forte de Fili pour servir de bouclier, ils auraient bien pu en venir aux poings. En l'état, Legolas craignait qu'il y ait des dommages irréparables entre Thorin et Dain qui ne seraient jamais résolus, maintenant.

Bilbon fit une grimace.

« C'est le problème. Thorin s'inquiète que ça se passe un peu _trop_ bien. Il connaissait certains des nains là-bas, et bien qu'il veuille établir le commerce pour le bien de ceux qui ont été bons envers lui et les autres Ereboriens, il est aussi inquiet à cause de ceux qui ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il n'a pas besoin d'une guerre civile, et pour l'instant, ils acceptent bien trop facilement. Il pense qu'ils vont demander quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas leur donner. Mais honnêtement, je crois qu'il s'inquiète juste pour s'inquiéter. »

Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que ferait Thorin.

« Peut-être __q__ u'une caravane vers Ered Luin réglerait les choses, suggéra Legolas. Pas juste des corbeaux transportant des lettres, mais des nains, des nains physiques, pour prononcer des paroles de paix et offrir le commerce. Les montagnes ne sont pas loin de la Comté. Si Thorin y allait, tu pourrais l'accompagner et voir les tiens. »

Bilbon eut un rire et s'arrêta juste devant les portes de la salle à manger.

« Tu es en tout point un prince, aussi bien en gentillesse qu'en affaires d'État, dit-il, et ses paroles firent sourire Legolas. J'en parlerai à Thorin. Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Tu feras un bon roi.

\- Hélas, je ne pense pas que cela sera, dit Legolas, mais il souriait toujours. Car si je devais être le roi de Vertbois, il me faudrait voler le conseiller du futur Roi d'Erebor pour venir avec moi. Et ça, je doute fort que Fili le permettrait.

\- Alors tu devras te contenter de laisser Kili rendre visite à la montagne, dit Bilbon. »

Legolas laissa échapper un grand rire tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle. Cela fit lever les yeux à Kili qui était assis à table, et quand Legolas croisa son regard, ce fut avec un cœur joyeux et un amour chaleureux pour celui qu'il ne laisserait jamais en arrière. Kili lui sourit, et cela lui donna envie d'emmener son époux à l'écart et de presser de délicats baisers contre sa peau encore et encore.

Plus encore quand Bilbon évoqua son idée, et que, quand Thorin acquiesça, Kili posa une main sur la sienne et la serra fort.

(-)

La lune était brillante, et l'air frais était un bonus, après une longue et chaude journée dans les forges. Mais Thorin avait eu besoin du répit, avait eu besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que tout ce qui se passait. Les routes de commerce d'Ered Luin enfin établies seraient un tel cadeau non seulement pour les nains dans les Montagnes Bleues, mais aussi pour les nains ici à Erebor. Ç'avait été une lutte sans fin ces dernières années, et maintenant que cela portait ces fruits, la facilité de l'accord le laissait plus soupçonneux qu'autre chose.

Et il refusait de penser à l'état actuel des affaires avec les Collines de Fer. Il avait essayé une fois, durant les quatre dernières années, de contacter les Collines de Fer et offrir de l'aide, de tendre une main de paix, bien que le Conseil n'ait absolument pas compris pourquoi c'était nécessaire. Inutile de dire, étant donné la façon dont les nobles des Collines de Fer avaient écrit au nom de Dain, disant que leur nouveau roi n'avait aucune envie de parler à Thorin, que Thorin n'avait pas essayé à nouveau, et les relations étaient tendues depuis.

Il était donc descendu dans la forge pour travailler aux côtés de son peuple, pour les aider avec ses bras et son talent de son mieux. Ils avaient été unanimement reconnaissants, et la simplicité de l'action l'avait laissé las, mais d'une bonne façon. Autrefois, il avait détesté forger, détestant le travail qui était loin d'être majestueux et le peu qu'il payait quand il avait Dis et deux petits à aider à nourrir.

Maintenant, cependant, c'était un réconfort, de pouvoir travailler le métal et se concentrer uniquement sur l'atterrissage de son marteau. Il avait oublié le calme de travailler avec ses deux mains, de créer quelque chose qui était tout à lui. Ça lui avait fait du bien.

Pas autant de bien que l'air frais de l'extérieur lui faisait maintenant, et il laissa retomber ses tresses royales avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Est-ce que tu _essayes_ de voir s'il va neiger à l'intérieur ? Parce que tes neveux ont essayé, l'autre jour, et même s'ils ont placé le blâme sur les enfants, Dernwyn et Dis connaissaient la vraie raison pour laquelle ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Thorin eut un grand sourire en entendant la voix mécontente de son bien-aimé.

« Je m'étais demandé, autrefois, si Fili et Kili saisiraient l'occasion de rendre leurs _enfant_ s responsables de leur comportement infantile, s'ils en avaient un jour, dit-il. »

Il se retourna vers la pièce. Bilbon était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil près du feu, les couvertures remontant presque jusqu'à son nez, et il adressait un regard noir à son mari. Le feu soulignait les rides de rire sur son visage, ne rappelant que trop à Thorin l'age de son mari. 67 ans n'était rien pour un nain, même pas la majorité, mais pour un hobbit, il était évident que son mari vieillissait. Il mit cette idée de côté, comme il faisait souvent ces jours-ci. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre le temps et ses effets.

« Viens ici, exigea Bilbon. »

Il frissonna pour souligner sa phrase, et Thorin poussa un rire.

« Il fait merveilleusement frais, tu devrais voir par toi-même. »

Néanmoins, Thorin referma les portes du balcon. Une idée lui vint en tête, et il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers Bilbon.

« Mais si tu insistes pour que je rentre-

\- Garde ces mains froides _loin_ de moi, dit Bilbon. »

Il se blottit encore plus dans sa couverture, ne laissant que sa tête, ses cheveux et ses oreilles de visibles.

« N'y _pense_ même pas.

\- Tu as demandé que je vienne, et maintenant tu veux que j'aille ailleurs ? Je croyais que tu savais mieux te décider que ça, dit Thorin. »

Il continua d'avancer, les mains tendues. Bilbon pinçait les lèvres, essayant de réprimer son propre sourire.

« Je n'ai pas dit de venir vers moi – non, _non,_ _non_ , je ne veux pas de tes mains froides – Thorin ! »

Thorin plongea soudain en avant et essaya de pousser ses mains sous la cou _v_ erture de Bilbon afin d'atteindre son cou. Bilbon riait et s'éloignait rapidement, descendant du fauteuil pour aller vers le lit. Il tomba soudain au sol et se retrouva à emmener Thorin avec lui. Tous deux atterrirent sur l'un des tapis, à bout de souffle. Pendant un moment, Bilbon sembla avoir mal, et Thorin commença immédiatement à s'asseoir, pour voir comment il lui avait fait mal.

Puis Bilbon commença à rire et poussa Thorin de sous la couverture, et Thorin se détendit.

« Espèce d'insupportable brute, dit Bilbon. »

Il essaya de lui lancer un regard noir mais riait encore trop fort pour y arriver.

« Je devrais aller chercher un seau de glace dans la cuisine et te le déverser dans le dos. C'est comme ça qu'on s'occupe des mains froides dans la Comté.

\- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas dans la Comté, alors, dit Thorin. »

Le feu était chaud même d'ici, et il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et trouva le __b__ ois empilé très haut.

« Tu _avais_ froid, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _J'ai_ froid, et ensuite quelqu'un est venu sur moi avec ses doigts glacés. Ce qui, franchement, n'est ni gentil, ni juste. »

Déjà Thorin commençait à sentir la même chaleur que dans la forge.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils devant la chaleur étouffante. Bilbon ?

\- Je vais bien, promit Bilbon. J'ai juste froid _. Tu_ avais ouvert les portes, alo _rs_ ce n'était pas aussi étouffant. Là, aide-moi à me lever. »

Thorin s'exécuta, aidant soigneusement Bilbon à se mettre debout, puis l'attira dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de feu, dit-il doucement. Je suis là. Et je te tiendrai chaud.

\- Tu es largement préférable aux flammes, je suis d'accord, murmura Bilbon. Fili a géré le Conseil aujourd'hui, à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Et il s'en était bien sorti, d'après Dis.

« C'est vrai. J'ai pris une journée, eh bien. Pas exactement de repos. Mais une journée loin des ronchonnements et des discussions de dernière minute au sujet d'Ered Luin. Fili a mentionné l'idée de Legolas, et elle a été bien reçue par tous, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

\- _Bien._ Pas juste l'idée, mais que tu aies pris une journée de congé. Tu en avais besoin. Tu étais bien trop concentré sur ces bêtises. »

Bilbon se pencha en arrière et leva les bras pour encadrer le visage de Thorin d _ans_ ses mains.

« Je suis fatigué de voir des cernes sous tes yeux, dit-il doucement. »

Pour tout la simple paix qu'il avait trouvée dans la forge, pour tout ce que l'air frais l'avait aidé, rien ne lui donnait jamais plus de paix, plus de contentement, que le hobbit devant lui. Il sourit, complètement incapable de s'en empêcher, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Bilbon. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour son époux, son bien-aimé, sa raison d'être et de respirer. _Rien._

Quand il recula, cependant, il trouva le visage de Bilbon plissé, comme s'il avait mal, ou se préparait à un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il. »

Bilbon avait-il été plus blessé dans leur chute joueuse qu'il ne l'avait dit ?

Bilbon osa ouvrir un œil.

« Tes lèvres sont _froides_ , marmonna-t-il. »

Le rire de Thorin résonna jusque dans la salle principa _le de l_ 'aile royale.


	15. Je porterai ta douleur - Partie 2

**Noooo Aime : Tu m'en voudras pas, je réponds juste à ta review du chapitre précédent...**

 **19 heures en deux jours ? C'est légal ça ? Je croyais que c'était 8h par jour le maximum autorisé...**

 **Haha tu ne veux pas savoir mais tu vas savoir quand même avant la fin de cet épisode ! Au prochain chapitre, précisément...**

 **La scène avec les enfants était tout simplement adorable... Je ne sais plus si Bilbon avait un problème au genou mais en l'occurrence c'est bien sa cheville qui fait des siennes !**

 **Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Hildili ! D'ailleurs tous les enfants dans cette saga sont bien écrits ! Que ce soit à Erebor ou dans la Comté...**

 **Comme tu le verras, non, la cheville ne pouvait pas juste rester dans son coin... Même si Bilbon ne la maltraite pas, elle, elle est déterminée à le maltraiter... (Quoi c'est toi qui as décidé que la cheville était un personnage à part entière !)**

 **On peut peut-être supposer que Kili a appris à garder des secrets depuis l'époque de son mariage avec Legolas ! Ça fait quand même une quinzaine d'années !**

 **Et oui, pas de bol, l'interruption qui arrive pile au mauvais moment avec une nouvelle qu'on n'ose pas gâcher...**

 **Je sais pas si Oin va finir aussi vieux que la montagne, mais moi je vois dans cette précipitation une urgence de lui trouver un remplaçant...**

 **Comme tu dis on peut pas faire confiance à Bilbon pour savoir _quand_ il devient nécessaire de parler à Thorin. La preuve dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs...**

 **Bilbon joue de mauvaise foi dans sa discussion avec Legolas pour ne pas parler de ses problèmes à Thorin...**

 **Je suis d'accord, laissez Fili et Kili gérer un peu plus de choses... ça les entraînera et ça soulagera leur oncle !**

 **Legolas n'a pas besoin d'être couronné il n'y a plus personne à Vertbois à part les plantes et les animaux, qui se gouvernent généralement très bien tous seuls...**

 **Tu m'inquiètes avec tes histoires de flaque, j'ai pas envie de devoir chercher une nouvelle beta parce que tu as complètement fondu sur place ! Ne t'assomme pas sur la table, tu vas te faire mal !**

 **Justelaura : Non, aucune confiance dans les talents de couturier de Thorin ! Et oui, retour du angst avec cet épisode, malheureusement !**

 **Tu avais oublié la cheville ? T'inquiète pas, elle va se rappeler à ton bon souvenir ! Enfin 'bon'... tout est relatif !**

 **Oh Bilbon n'a pas fini de te désespérer, je regrette de te l'annoncer ! Il est incapable de prendre soin de sa santé correctement !**

 **Bilbon surjoue pour essayer de faire rire les petits... Histoire de les pousser à se trahir ! (ça me rappelle quand j'étais gosse... avec ma sœur on partait en courant et on allait se cacher sous la couette de notre mère... Et on était persuadées d'être hyper discrètes en rigolant pas, genre elle va pas remarquer deux silhouettes sous sa couverture...)**

 **Holdred il est trop vieux pour surprendre son oncle, il préfère suivre Oin comme son ombre pour devenir guérisseur ! Tu as l'intention d'entendre tes parents ? Tu voulais pas plutôt dire que tu en as l'impression ? :')**

 **Tu sens déjà que tu vas détester la cheville... Et pourtant tu n'as encore rien vu ! Oui au début ce n'était pas trop grave, mais il est retombé dessus dans la Moria si j'ai bonne mémoire, il s'en occupe mal depuis... ça a aggravé la situation !**

 **Haha bien sûr que Bilbon mériterait des claques ! Mais en l'occurrence ce n'est pas par égoïsme il est sincèrement convaincu que tout le monde a mieux à faire que se préoccuper de sa cheville !**

 **Oui la joie et la bonne humeur ça fait du bien... Profites-en parce que dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui tu vas avoir du mal à en trouver !**

 **Je crois que même si Bilbon se retrouvait à ramper, il penserait encore que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler...**

 **Kili sait bien que les taquineries de son oncle et de Dwalin ne doivent pas être prises au sérieux^^ Ils disent ça pour l'embêter...**

 **J'adore ton sarcasme dans cette review on sent vachement que Bilbon t'exaspère autant que Noémie et moi !**

 **La blessure de Legolas n'est pas comparable à celle de Bilbon... Elle est plus récente, et il ne l'a pas aggravée par la suite !**

 **Je crois que le Conseil a été tellement offensé par les insultes de Dain & co envers leur famille royale, qu'il préfère encore ne plus avoir de relations avec lui !**

 **Bon courage pour empêcher Thorin de penser à la vieillesse de son mari... ça ne va devenir que plus fréquent au fil du temps !**

 **Moi j'adore la punition de la Comté pour les gens qui embêtent les autres avec leurs mains froides ! C'est une excellente revanche ! Haha profite de cette dernière scène adorable, parce que là on va en manquer aujourd'hui !**

 **Dame Marianne : Mon arrière-grand-mère était comme ça aussi ! Elle voulait jamais nous inquiéter et elle disait jamais quand ça n'allait pas...**

 **Julindy : Quand apprendra-t-il à être raisonnable ? J'ai bien peur que la réponse ne soit « jamais »... Et tu as raison de craindre la blessure !**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le temps ne guérit pas toutes les blessures**

 **Résumé : La simple petite blessure n'est plus ni simple ni petite, et le secret est éventé.**

 **WARNING : Un paragraphe très descriptif de douleur dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient le zapper, il commence juste après « Ceci était au-delà de tout cela » et continue jusqu'à « inconscience bénie ».**

(-)

Ce ne fut pas un visage qu'il aperçut, le lendemain matin.

Ce fut quatre visages différents. Et aucun d'eux n'avait l'air content.

« Oh pour l'amour d'Eru, marmonna Bilbon. »

Il les écarta promptement des épaules. Malheureusement pour lui, tous étaient de sa famille, et il savait exactement à quel point ils pouvaient être obstinés.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, tous les quatre ?

\- Non, dit Dis.

\- Loin de là, approuva Dernwyn.

\- Oncle Thorin dit que tu es tombé hier soir, dit Kili, expliquant au moins ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il a dit que tu avais l'air d'avoir mal.

\- Étant donné qu'il était pratiquement en train de me _pourchasser_ avec ses fichues mains froides, oui, il y a eu un peu de douleur ! »

Plus de douleur venant de sa cheville qu'autre chose, vraiment, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

« Fichez le camp. »

Il avait des choses à faire. Des choses importantes. Comme ne pas se trouver près d'eux.

En fait, il avait des idées à proposer à Thorin au sujet des Montagnes Bleues, il aimerait l'accompagner plus loin que la Comté, pour voir où Fili et Kili avaient été élevés. Il pourrait aider Dwalin à empêcher Thorin d'être trop frustré ou grincheux. Hildili avait commencé à l'appeler un 'nuage de pluie', après que Bilbon ait partagé cette expression de la Comté avec elle, et ça en avait valu la peine juste pour voir sa tête la première fois qu'il avait entendu ça.

« Kili avait raison, n _'est-ce_ pas, demanda Dis en lui courant après. Ta cheville te pose des problèmes. Bilbon _Sacquet,_ tu es plus intelligent que ça. »

Il n'allait pas l'admettre devant elle, ni lui dire qu'il l'avait enveloppée un peu plus serré ce matin, presque au point de ne pas pouvoir sentir ses orteils. Ou qu'il avait enfin sorti sa canne du fond de la garde-robe, reconnaissant que le soutien serait le bienvenu.

« Je vais bien, dit-il pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois.

\- Laisse-moi juste le dire à Thorin-

\- _Non,_ dit Bilbon. »

Il fit brièvement volte-face pour jeter un regard noir à Kili. Kili le lui rendit.

« Laisse-le tranquille. Il a assez de préoccupations, avec les accords pour la route de commerce, et tu sais que Dain lui pèse lourdement sur l'esprit aussi, même s'il n'en _par_ le jamais. Il n'a pas __ _besoin_ de ces absurdités en plus ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire, de toute façon ?

\- Tu pourrais juste, je ne sais pas, lui _dire-_

\- J'ai connu pire, et ça ira, insista Bilbon. Vraiment, je ne pense pas que ça puisse empirer à moins que je ne fasse de nouveau la route vers le Mordor, ce que je n'ai aucune intention de faire. »

Un nain approchant rapidement le fit s'écarter pour lui laisser de l _ _a__ place, et son pied ne se posa pas tout à fait correctement. Un instant plus tard, son pied était plié sous lui, sa cheville cassait vers la droite avec un bruit sec, et ensuite il n'y eut que la douleur.

La douleur. Oh Eru, Mahal, la _douleur_. Il se souvenait de la douleur quand il l'avait endommagée pour la première fois, bien des années plus tôt, sur le c _hemi_ n du Mordor. Ç'avait été terrible et n'avait fait qu'empirer tandis qu'il marchait dessus. À travers le Gondor, à l'escalade des rochers escarpés de la montagne, à travers les roches brûlantes du Mordor, puis la course finale qui l'avait fait s'effondrer le long du Mont du Destin. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur auparavant, et sa guérison avait pris des mois.

Ceci était au-delà de tout cela.

Quelqu'un lui avait ouvert la jambe, il en était _cert_ ain, et avait enfoncé des lames en acier jusque dans ses os. La douleur piquait, elle brûlait, comme un tison chaud enfoncé encore et encore à travers sa peau et ses muscles. Elle remonta directement sa jambe, traversa ses hanches, son estomac et ses poumons et son cœur et atteignit sa gorge, le laissant brûlant et incapable de respirer. Sa vision devint blanche, et il n'eut même pas conscience de tomber au sol. C'était comme une lame crantée qui sciait les os de sa cheville, frappant encore et encore, et il s'y agrippa dans une vaine tentative de la faire _s'arrêter._ Il ne rencontra que la peau, une peau intacte qui contredisait l'insupportable douleur.

C'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Son corps était en surcharge, la douleur était partout et appuyait vers l'intérieur puis faisait des pics vers l'extérieur et le laissait sur le point d'implorer l'inconscience, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus la sentir. Un son haut perché, un gémissement désespéré, lui échappa entre ses mâchoires serrées. Futilement il griffa sa cheville, moitié la massant, moitié la déchirant ne serait-ce que pour atteindre la source de sa douleur et la faire s'arrêter.

Des mains l'agrippèrent et envoyèrent encore plus __ses sens en surcharge. Des voix commencèrent à traverser l'orage de douleur qui recouvrait son esprit entier. La voix de Dernwyn, la voix de dis, Legolas et Kili quelque part là-dedans. Gloin, il crut l'entendre également, et c'était certainement la voix bruyante de Gimli qui exigeait que tout le monde recule pour lui laisser de l'air.

Il cligna des yeux, terrifié par sa soudaine cécité, puis réalisa que ses yeux ne faisaient simplement pas le point correctement, son corps incapable de tout gérer à la fois. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir s'il ne bougeait pas, il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir s'il bougeait, et quand il réussit enfin à voir à nouveau, il se découvrit appuyé contre le mur dans le couloir. Dis était à genoux à côté de lui tandis que Dernwyn se tenait debout de façon protectrice, l'abritant des regards. Gimli et Gloin aboyaient des ordres d'aller chercher Oin aussi vite que possible, puis Kili fut là, accroupi à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis de peur, mais son visage était plein de détermination.

« Je peux aller chercher mon Oncle maintenant, _s'il te plaît_ ? Demanda Kili. »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche pincée de colère frustrée.

Thorin. Thorin Thorin _Thorin._ Pas même capable de donner le mot, le nom de la seule personne d _ _o__ nt il avait besoin, Bilbon put à peine hocher la tête. Mais ce fut suffisant.

Kili partit comme une flèche, dévalant le couloir et disparaissant rapidement du champ de vision de Bilbon, qui redevenait déjà gris. Oh inconscience bénie.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, crut-il entendre Dis dire. »

Il essaya de respirer au-delà de la douleur pour lui répondre, mais le feu remontait de nouveau sa jambe, et tout devint heu _ _r__ eusement noir un moment.

Quand il revint à lui, il eut la distincte impression d'être p _orté :_ il bougeait d'avant en arrière en se balançant, à la manière d'une marche, un bras enroulé étroitement autour de sa taille et un autre entre ses genoux et ses chevilles. Son front était appuyé contre un cou qu'il connaissait bien, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il put voir Legolas marcher rapidement à côté d'eux, tenant sa cheville aussi soigneusement que possible. La douleur était un battement constant maintenant, dont l'implacabilité fit monter des larmes chaudes à ses yeux.

« Il est réveillé, dit Legolas. »

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent.

« Tiens bon, murmura Thorin. »

Sa voix était basse mais emplie de peur et d'inquiétude à peine contenues. Bilbon essaya de répondre, de dire quelque chose à son tour, et tout ce qui sortit fut un gémissement qui fut expulsé de ses poumons. La prise de Thorin se resserra encore, aussi impossible que cela semble.

« Là, là, disait Dis. »

Bilbon put la voir ouvrir en grand la porte de leurs appartements. Thorin la suivit à l'intérieur, et Dernwyn était là, aidant rapidement Dis à enlever les draps. Puis il n'y eut que Bilbon et le lit, et les draps frais suffirent à amener de nouvelles larmes à ses yeux, mais des larmes de gratitude.

« Bilbon. »

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, inconscient de les avoir fermés. Dis était là, mais Dernwyn et Legolas étaient partis, et c'était Thorin au-dessus de lui, qui éloignait doucement les cheveux et la sueur et les larmes du visage de Bilbon. Les yeux de Thorin étaient tellement ouverts, ne cachaient aucune partie de ses émotions, son inquiétude visible pour tous.

« Bilbon, dit-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il appelait depuis des heures. Bilbon, reste éveillé. »

Il essaya de trouver la force de hocher la tête et découvrit, heureusement, qu'il le pouvait. Il déglutit, souhaitant désespérément un liquide pour humidifier sa bouche desséchée.

« Dis, de l'eau, ordonna Thorin. »

Dis s'envola quelque part hors du champ de vision de Bilbon.

« Où est-il ? Dit Oin à l'entrée de la pièce. Laissez-moi voir. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Bilbon réussit enfin à retrouver sa voix.

« Ma cheville, dit-il, surpris par la faiblesse de sa voix. Ma- »

Une douleur blanche et brûlante monta de sa cheville, traversant sa jambe et contractant son pied. Il poussa un cri et arqua le dos, essayant d'atteindre sa cheville, de la faire _s'arrêter._ Quelqu'un, faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça _s'arrête_ -

Ce ne fut pas avant que quelqu'un le fasse taire, doucement, comme un enfant effrayé, qu'il réalisa qu'il suppliait à voix haute que la douleur cesse. La voix lui parvint plus clairement, fa _mili_ ère et tout ce que Bilbon voulait jamais entend _re._

 _«_ -lbon, Bilbon, tout va bien, tout va bien-

\- Retenez-le, doucement, dit Oin de très loin. S'il attrape sa cheville, ça sera encore pire. Il faut qu'il la maintienne _immobile._ »

Mais la douleur, le feu, Oin ne comprenait p _as. C_ 'était partout, c'était constant, et c'était trop. Bilbon ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était juste _trop._

« Thorin, croassa-t-il. »

Et il réussit à saisir un ape _rçu d_ e Thorin – les yeux larges et paniqués, absolument _anéanti_ – puis les ténèbres prirent enfin, miséricordieusement, le dessus.

(-)

« Trop, dit de no _ _u__ _veau Oin_. »

Les yeux du guérisseur ne quittaient pas la silhouette immobile de Bilbon, et ils étaient sombres d'inquiétude _._

« C'est trop. Il l'a trop aggravée.

\- Il n'a _rien_ fait, insista Kili. »

À côté du feu, Thorin observa son plus jeune fils-sœur faire les cent pas, s'arrachant pratiquement les cheveux.

« J'étais juste à côté de lui, on y était tous, i _l a roul_ é sur sa cheville et c'était tout-

\- C'était suffisant, insista Oin. »

Mais il avait une voix douce, plus douce que Thorin ne lui avait jamais connue. Les guérisseurs n'étaient généralement doux que s'ils avaient de mauvaises nouvelles à donner, et Thorin se surprit à se tendre, attendant l'impact.

Il y eut une longue pause tandis qu'Oin cherchait à trouver les mots justes.

« Ça ne fera qu'empirer, dit-il enfin. La douleur, la cheville, chaque année c'est pire. Il l'enveloppait, je peux le voir-

\- Attends, quoi ? Dit Dis. »

Les yeux de Thorin se posèrent immédiatement sur son époux, toujours trop silencieux et pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il l'enveloppait ?

\- Ce genre de bandage que j'ai enlevé ? Ce n'était pas nouveau. Il y a des marques sur sa peau, dit patiemment Oin. Il l'enveloppe depuis un certain temps. Étroitement, vous voyez. Pour garder la cheville robuste et minimiser la douleur. »

Bilbon n'avait rien dit à Thorin, ni à aucun d'entre eux, à en juger par leurs visages. Thorin sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le bois du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Son époux avait été en souffrance pendant tout ce temps et il n'en avait rien dit à Thorin. Probablement pour ne pas l'inquiéter, avec l'établissement des routes de commerce d'Ered Luin.

Parce qu'essayer de ne pas inquiéter Thorin finissait toujours bien. Regardez où ils en étaient maintenant.

« C'est simplement un incroyable hasard, dit on. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on re-blesse une plaie à ce point-là. Mais le mal est fait, et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. »

Kili faisait toujours les cent pas, mais sa tête était rentrée dans ses épaules, un signe visible de culpabilité. L'estomac de Thorin se tordit.

« Tu savais, dit-il.

\- Je savais qu'elle le dérangeait ces temps-ci, avoua Kili. Il n'arrêtait pas d'insister que si ça devenait grave, il te le dirait, et ce n'était _jamais_ si grave. Il disait juste que ça faisait un peu mal à cause du froid, c'est tout. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il l'enveloppait, je te le jure, mon Oncle. Si j'avais su que c'était si mal, je te l'aurais dit.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire de toute façon, commença Thorin. »

La colère montait de sa peur, mais Dernwyn le coupa d'un rap _ide g_ _ _e__ ste de la main.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais à quel point Bilbon est obstiné. Tu _sais_ qu'il aura dit à Kili de ne pas t'en parler, et qu'est-ce que Kili devait faire ? Ne te défoule pas sur Kili. »

Thorin serra les dents et se retourna vers Bilbon. Il y avait toujours de la sueur sur son front – le choc, avait dit Oin, tout en l'enveloppant dans une autre couverture – et ses _chev_ eux en étaient humides, soulignant encore plus ses boucles. Il était si immobile, si silencieux. C'était presque pire que les convulsions de son corps tandis qu'il criait et agrippait sa cheville et implorait que quelqu'un fasse s'arrêter la douleur.

Presque.

Dis posa la main sur l'épaule de Thorin.

« Tu as peur, dit-elle doucement. »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, seulement de la compréhension.

« Nous le savons. Nous pouvons gérer ta colère. La seule personne que Dernwyn essaye de protéger, c'est _toi._ Tu seras furieux contre toi-même plus tard. »

Il le serait, c'était vrai. Déjà il sentait la culpabilité dans son estomac pour s'être énervé sur son plus jeune neveu. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose ressemblant à des excuses, cependant, Kili lui adressa un sourire rapide.

« Comme si tu avais besoin de _plus_ de raisons de broyer du noir. »

Et il fut pardonné, aussi _fa_ cilement que ça.

« Je ne _broie_ pas du noir, râla-t-il. »

Mais son humeur s'allégea juste un peu. Il put voir Dernwyn lui sourire chaleureusement, entendre Oin marmonner au sujet des rois qui étaient bien trop austères pour leur propre bien. Il pouvait pratiquement __ _en_ tendre Bilbon lui dire d'arrêter de faire ça avec son visage, de _souri_ re pour une fois et de cesser d'être un tel nuage de pluie.

Son humeur s'assombrit de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il détestait alourdir l'atmosphère mais il avait besoin de savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour aider Bilbon ? »

Oin poussa un gros __ _sou_ pir.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Le cœur de Thorin s'arrêta.

« Il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, répliqua Dis d'un ton sec. Il y a toujours _quelque chose_.

\- Non, je suis sérieux, dit Oin. Ça ne va faire qu'empirer avec le temps. Chaque hiver, ce sera plus douloureux, et il y aura un jour où il ne sera plus du tout capable de marcher dessus. Il sera infirme. »

Thorin ess _aya de dé_ glutir malgré la boule dans sa gorge mais n'y arriva pas.

« Mais-

\- On pourrait garder sa cheville enveloppée chaudement, dit Kili, presque désespérément. On pourrait, on pourrait le garder près d'un feu-

\- Toutes choses qu'il a faites, et elles ne lui ont servi à rien. Quand le froid s'installera, il s'installera profondément, dit Oin de cette même voix douce que Thorin commençait à détester. C'est comme je le craignais, il y a des années : c'est une blessure de guerre. Il l'a blessée jusqu'à l'os. On ne peut pas guérir ça correctement. Même le Seigneur Elrond craignait cela. »

Les elfes.

« Si nous l'emmenions à Fondcombe, commença Thorin. »

Mais Oin secoua la tête.

« Il vous faudrait le laisser là-bas. Ce sera une chose permanente désormais. _C'est_ permanent, depuis qu'il l'a blessée. On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, il l'a fait, et il en paye maintenant le prix. »

Ces paroles suffirent à faire taire toute la pièce. Kili avait l'air dévasté, et Dernwyn passa doucement un bras autour de lui. Dis resta à côté de Thorin, mais ses doigts éta _ient_ serrés sur son épaule, pas pour le réconforter mais pour s'accrocher pour son propre bien. Thorin ne lui en voulait pas. Il souhaitait presque l'avoir envoyée avec Legolas et Gimli, pour dire aux autres ce qui était arrivé, mais il était aussi égoïstement reconnaissant qu'elle soit là avec lui.

« Est-ce que ce sera si mal, au printemps ? Demanda enfin Dernwyn, d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Est-ce que le temps chaud aiderait ?

\- Oui, dit Oin, l'air presque reconnaissant de donner de bonnes nouvelles pour changer. Quand l'hiver sera fini et qu'il sera remis de ça, il marchera bien. Mais quand l'hiver froid reviendra, ça sera juste aggravé, et le froid lui causera tellement de douleur qu'il ne sera pas capable de l'utiliser. Et s'il ne s'en sert pas, elle raidira jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse _pas_ s'en servir. Ensuite... eh bien. »

Thorin n'avait pas besoin d'un 'ensuite' pour lui dire ce qui arriverait. Il avait vu assez de batailles pour savoir qu'au mieux, Bilbon boiterait et utiliserait une béquille le reste de sa vie. Au pire, il pourrait perdre entièrement le membre.

Le feu. Le feu insupportablement chaud que Bilbon avait allumé dans leur chambre, et maintenant il savait pou _rquoi_. Bilbon _avait_ eu mal, quand il était tombé au sol, mais pas parce que Thorin avait atterri sur lui. Non, parce que la cheville de Bilbon avait probablement cédé sous lui, et la douleur avait flambé.

« Alors la seule façon de l'empêcher d'avoir mal est de le maintenir en printemps et en été, toute l'année, dit Kili. Bien sûr. Parce que _ça_ arrive par ici.

\- E _s_ t-ce que Dale est plus chaude, pendant l'hiver ? Demanda Dernwyn. »

Mais Dis secoua la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait aller à Fondcombe pendant l'hiver ?

\- Alors il marcherait dessus, pour l'aller-retour entre Fondcombe et Erebor, et risquerait de l'empirer de cette façon, dit Oin. Non. Ç _a ne_ marcherait pas non plus, et ne pensez pas à le mettre dans une charrette pour le transporter. »

Non, ils ne finiraient jamais d'en entendre parler, c'était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Et tandis que Thorin fixait son mari, son bien-aimé, son monde, son esprit commença lentement à rassembler ce qui devait être fait.

(-)

La discrète inhalation douloureuse fut suffisante pour Dwalin. Il rejoignit immédiatement le lit, appuyant une main prudente sur l'épaule de Bilbon tandis que son ami reprenait _l_ entement conscience.

« Tout doux, gronda Dwalin. Ne la bouge pas encore. Oin l'a enveloppée étroitement. »

La cheville de Bilbon ressemblait à un oignon, tant elle était blanche et enroulée dans une boule. Elle était entourée d'herbes et de baume, la pommade de mains des mineurs et des boîtes de fer-blanc avec des charbons chauds. Au début, Oin avait pensé à amener de la glace pour réduire le gonflement, mais étant donné la réaction de Bilbon au froid, ils avaient plutôt penché vers la chaleur.

Dwalin était très reconnaissant d'avoir manqué la réaction. Il avait assez vu Bilbon souffrir pour une vie.

Bilbon ouvrit des yeux troubles, cilla.

« Tu es au lit, à te reposer, lui assura Dwalin. Ta cheville a cédé. »

Par instinct, la jambe de Bilbon bougea sous les fourrures, et le hobbit poussa un gémissement.

« J'ai dit, ne la _bouge_ pas, dit Dwalin d'un ton sec. »

Mais il aida Bilbon à s'asseoir. Bilbon commença à tendre les bras vers sa cheville, puis s'arrêta, reculant ses mains qui tressautèrent et agrippèrent l'air.

« À quel point est-ce que c'est grave ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Après s'être assuré qu' _il n_ 'allait pas tomber, Dwalin saisit la tasse et le pichet d'eau à côté du lit. Il avait une voix horrible, aussi horrible que l'expression de Thorin quand ils l'avaient mis à la porte de la pièce pour se reposer dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Pas terrible, admit Dwalin. »

Il n'avait jamais menti à personne, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant, quand Bilbon avalait l'eau comme s'il avait soif depuis des jours.

« Oin dit que c'est le froid. »

Bilbon émit un 'hum' autour de sa tasse, s'éclaircissant deux fois la gorge avant de baisser les yeux vers ses jambes encore sous les couvertures.

« Comment tu te sens maintenant ? Demanda Dwalin.

\- Mieux. Je n'ai pas aussi mal qu'avant. Cela dit, me faire arracher _l'œil_ aurait été moins douloureux, je suppose. »

Alors que Dwalin grimaçait devant cette image mentale, Bilbon finit la tasse et la lui rendit.

« Aide-moi à me lever, veu _x-t_ u ? »

Oh non. Oh _non._

« Je ne veux _pas_ , dit Dwalin. »

Bilbon lui lança un regard noir. Dwalin le lui rendit.

« Tu ne vas pas marcher dessus.

\- Alors donne-moi ma canne, insista Bilbon. Elle est l _à-_ bas dans _le_ coin.

\- Elle _devrait_ être dans la garde-robe, dit Dwalin sans bouger. C'est là qu'elle est toujours. À moins que _quelqu'un_ ne s'en soit servi sans nous le dire.

\- Oh p _our l'_ amour de... juste, _s'il te plaît_ , donne-moi ma canne. Ensuite tu pourras m'aider.

\- Tu es __ _censé re_ _ _s__ ter au lit. Quelle partie tu ne comprends pas là-deda _ns ?_

 _\- L_ a partie où j'ai besoin d'utiliser la salle de bains à un point trè _s d_ ésespéré. »

Oh. C'était là qu'Oin aurait été plus apprécié : les guérisseurs s'en sortaient toujours mieux avec ce genre de choses que Dwalin.

« Tu ne vas pas marcher, dit-il à nouveau. »

Mais avant même que Bilbon ne puisse argumenter, il prit une position accroupie.

« Là, sur mon genou. Ce sera plus facile de te soulever. »

À deux, ils réussirent à faire sortir Bilbon du lit sans secouer sa cheville. Une fois assis sur le genou de Dwalin, il fut facile de soulever Bilbon dans ses bras et de le transporter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Chaque pas faisait grimacer Dwalin de peur de secouer la blessure, mais Bilbon n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bains.

Il attendait dehors quand Thorin entra. Bien sûr.

« Tu aurais pu arriver un peu plus tôt, dit Dwalin. »

Bilbon sortit en clopinant de la pièce avant que Thorin ne puisse répondre. Bilbon se figea à moitié dans l'embrasure. Le regard de _Thorin_ s'étrécit.

« Tu l'as laissé _sortir du lit_ ?

\- Je devais _y aller_ ! Dit Bilbon en le fusillant du regard. Et maintenant je retourne me coucher, parce que franchement, je suis un peu fatigué. »

Son visage perdit un _peu de c_ ouleur tandis que _s_ a voix s'éteignait presque.

La seule admission poussèrent Dwalin et Thorin à s'empresser de le soulever et de le remettre au lit. Bilbon avait toujours l'air pâle, et il s'enfonça pratiquement dans le lit dès qu'ils l'y posèrent.

« Ne sors pas du lit ordonna Thorin. »

Mais il adoucit immédiatement ses paroles en attrapant la main de Bilbon entre les siennes.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit Bilbon avec un bâillement. Elle recommence à pulser. Tant que ça n'atteint pas le niveau de douleur d'hier... »

Il frissonna, et il avait presque l'air hanté.

« Pire que c'était en Mordor, dit-il à mi-voix. »

C'était plus que Dwalin n'avait jamais voulu entendre.

« Je vais chercher Oin, dit-il. C'est peut-être l'heure de nouveaux charbons. »

Thorin hocha à moitié la tête dans sa direction, allant déjà s'installer à côté de Bilbon sur le lit. Dwalin sortit soigneusement de la pièce, la porte ne faisant même pas un bruit derrière lui. Quand il fut dehors, il poussa un soupir et appuya sa tête contre le bois.

C'était mal. C'était très, très mal. C'était pire qu'une cheville blessée. C'était une blessure de guerre, une de celles qui restaient des années jusqu'à prendre un membre ou une vie. Aussi mineure qu'elle ait d'abord été, la blessure continuerait de peser lourdement sur Bilbon et ses forces jusqu'à ce que, comme une maladie, elle ravage son corps et le laisse trop faible. Ils avaient besoin d'un remède, ils avaient besoin de _quelque chose_.

« Il va bien ? »

Dwalin secoua la tête à la question de Nori.

« Pas vraiment, non. Est-ce qu'Oin est dans le coin ?

\- Avec Holdred, dans la salle principale. Je crois qu'ils fabriquaient de nouveaux baumes et des trucs comme ça pour Bilbon.

\- Tant mieux. Il en aura besoin. »

Il s'autorisa à s'appuyer contre la porte juste un moment, juste un long moment de plus, puis se redressa.

 _« Allons t_ rouver de nouveaux charbons, toi et moi.

\- Je peux faire ça. Ori est dans la bibliothèque, au fait, à fouiller de vieux livres de médecine. »

Peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose là-dedans. Si quelqu'un pouvait le trouver, ce serait son Ori.

« Allez, dit Dwalin. »

Et il ouvrit la marche dans le couloir vers la salle principale, prévoyant déjà son tour vers la cuisine. Des charbons frais, peut-être du pain, aussi, pour Bilbon. Quelque chose de chaud et réconfortant.

Dans la pièce derrière lui, Thorin était déjà blotti autour de son époux, et tous deux dormaient à poings fermés.

(-)

 **Voilà ! Bon je pense que vous avez toutes deviné à quelle solution Thorin a pensé, et sinon, vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !**


	16. Je porterai ta douleur - Partie 3

**Visiblement vous êtes toutes aussi exaspérées par Bilbon que moi, et ça m'a bien fait rire de voir ça dans vos reviews !**

 **Noooo Aime : Non, Bilbon ne voit pas des fesses en se réveillant. Oublie les minions^^**

 **Je l'avoue, je n'ai aucune idée de qui est la quatrième personne. Peut-être Legolas, mais rien n'est moins sûr.**

 **Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé voir le détour par les Montagnes Bleues, mais je crois qu'on ne va pas y avoir droit, malheureusement !**

 **Pour nuage de pluie, le terme anglais était raincloud, et j'ai vérifié il n'y a pas d'autre traduction que ça. Donc, bête et disciplinée, je garde^^**

 **Je doute que les chevilles aient des mains, pour être honnête... Et pour la douleur, dis-toi que l'auteur décrivait ça d'expérience, parce qu'elle a fait la même chose à sa cheville (la fouler, deux fois, et la recasser par-dessus)**

 **Dans un sens je suis d'accord avec toi sur la responsabilité de Bilbon, mais la dernière cassure est un bête accident...**

 **Mais quoi ? Où est-il/fossile, ça rime ! Tu as qu'à t'en prendre à Linksthesun, c'est lui qui a dit de faire des rimes dans son Point Culture sur l'Humour !**

 **Il ne va pas falloir amputer Bilbon... pour l'instant... Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Kili, il va suffisamment culpabiliser tout seul !**

 **Ouais petite pensée pour Boromir avec la citation sur entrer facilement au Mordor... Même s'il n'est pas encore né à ce stade de la saga ! (Ce qui le rend plus jeune que Frodon, n'empêche !)**

 **En fait Dale est censée être non pas au pied, mais à quelques kilomètres d'Erebor. Et je pense qu'il fait moins froid dans la ville qu'à l'intérieur d'une montagne d'autant plus qu'au bord de l'eau, le climat est plus tempéré. Cela dit ça fait pas assez loin pour que la différence vaille quelque chose...**

 **J'avoue la formulation où Thorin a dormi dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, même en anglais ça donnait l'impression qu'il a été forcé de tromper Bilbon ! Mais je trouvais pas comment le formuler sans donner cette impression...**

 **J'ai adoré traduire toute la scène avec Dwalin ! Il me fait tellement rire, et sa bromance avec Bilbon est tellement géniale...**

 **Justelaura : On a quelques passages adorables aujourd'hui ! Pour compenser leur absence la semaine dernière !**

 **Pas besoin de frapper Bilbon, il souffre suffisamment dans cet épisode sans qu'on s'en mêle ! Mais je te comprends, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait non plus !**

 **J'adore quand tu t'énerves sur les personnages, tu deviens extrêmement _sassy_ comme disent les anglais et ça me fait trop marrer ! Ah mais les nains _ont_ des cailloux dans la tête ! Bilbon, lui, il a des feuilles !**

 **Je suis sûre que tu auras l'occasion de priver Bilbon de thé avant la fin de la saga... Je doute qu'il ait fini de dire qu'il va bien quand ce n'est pas vrai !**

 **Bien sûr que ça allait empirer : ce n'est pas la cheville qui est sadique mais l'auteure elle-même !**

 **Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas commenter le passage en détail j'avais hésité à mettre le warning, et quand Noémie me l'a conseillé sans que j'aie besoin de lui demander son avis, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il valait mieux le faire.**

 **Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que je vois la phrase 'plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter', je marque en commentaire que tu vas être contente de la voir ?**

 **Oui, on aime toutes Dernwyn et Dis... Elles vont beaucoup nous manquer dans les prochains chapitres ! (Oui, ce teasing est volontaire)**

 **Non, Bilbon ne va pas mourir à cause de sa cheville, mais je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il en ait l'impression, étant donné à quel point il souffre ! « Un » est synchro ? Tu voulais pas dire « on » est synchro plutôt ? :p**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ne donne pas envie de mourir, mais il fait beaucoup pleurer, c'est une amélioration, dans un sens, non ?**

 **Vous êtes toutes obsédées par l'amputation, ma parole ! On n'en est pas encore là, rassurez-vous ! Ça va aller !**

 **Ta réaction quand Oin dit qu'on ne peut pas aider Bilbon... J'imaginais tellement un rire nerveux à travers un sourire forcé... Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler quand tu as dit 'le chapitre de la joie', juste après !**

 **Gandalf n'est pas un médecin magique (même si des fois on dirait), et Tauriel et Legolas ne sont pas des guérisseurs... Tous les elfes ne sont pas doués en guérison !**

 **Je sais pas si Dwalin a l'ouïe très développée je crois surtout qu'il était à l'affût du moindre signe que son petit frère se réveillait !**

 **Haha oui Bilbon est enfin honnête... Profites-en parce que ça va pas durer longtemps... du tout... Oui tu as le droit de paniquer, si ça peut t'aider un peu !**

 **Dame Marianne : Tu as tout à fait résumé l'attitude déplorable de Bilbon, ainsi que la situation ! Félicitations !**

 **Julindy : Seulement l'hiver ? Ça implique de lui faire faire des allers-retours, et donc de le faire utiliser sa cheville !**

 **Bilbon est maudit, je crois que c'est la seule explication pour tous les malheurs qui lui arrivent ! Et c'est pas fini...**

 **Chapitre 3 : Choix et changements**

 **Résumé : Une lettre inattendue conduira à un changement stupéfiant qui transformera les vies de tous les habitants d'Erebor pour toujours.**

 **Warning : Prévoyez les mouchoirs dans ce chapitre, parce qu'on passe du rire aux larmes et vice-versa à plusieurs reprises... J'ai pleuré en le traduisant. Plusieurs fois.**

(-)

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et Bilbon pouvait enfin, lentement, _douloureusement_ , marcher à nouveau sur sa cheville. Thorin avait été catégoriquement opposé à cela, mais Oin avait dit qu'elle se raidirait faute d'utilisation, et Thorin avait pâli avant d'aller aider Bilbon à se lever. Ç'avait été plus facile que Bilbon ne s'y attendait, mais ç'avait aussi mis plus longtemps qu'il n'avait cru.

La canne aidait. Personne n'avait été ravi de le savoir, mais après dix-sept ans, la canne était encore solid _e et robu_ ste et utile. Bilbon était à peu près certain que Thorin regrettait encore de l'avoir jamais fabriquée, sachant à quoi elle était destinée, mais c'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que Bilbon avait jamais reçus, et elle lui permettait de marcher là où il en avait besoin. Même si c'était très lentement pour le moment.

« Votre Majesté ! »

Ce fut seulement que Dril fut presque au même endroit que lui que Bilbon réalisa que c'était _lui_ qu'il appelait. Il n'allait jamais s'habituer à ça, être une 'majesté'. Il resta immobile, s'appuyant sur sa canne, et attendit que Dril le rattrape.

« Vous êtes censé être dans votre chambre, signala Dril, haletant. »

Bilbon roula des yeux.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Je marche aujourd'hui, pour donner un peu d'exercice à la cheville. »

Et il envoyait de petites étincelles de douleur dans sa _jam_ be, mais pour le moment, il allait bien. Tant qu'il restait immobile, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

« Hril n'aimera pas ça non plus, l'avertit Dril. Mon cousin vous aime beaucoup, vous savez.

\- J'irai bien, lui assura Bilbon. Maintenant, quel est le problème ? »

Dril sortit rapidement un rouleau de parchemin de sa veste.

« Ça vient d'arriver pour vous ce matin par corbeau. Envoyé avec la plus haute importance, alors j'ai voulu vous trouver le plus vite possible. »

Bilbon tendit la main, mais Dril l'attrapa par le bras et le guida vers le mur de pierre.

« Vous la liriez mieux appuyé contre un mur, insista le nain. Ce sera plus facile de ne pas devoir vous appuyer sur votre canne tout le long. »

Jamais Bilbon n'avait été aussi reconnaissant de l'avoir comme ami, alors même qu'il lui jetait un regard noir sans colère.

« Merci, dit-il quand même. »

Dril se contenta de lui adresser un grand sourire. Parchemin en min – et dos soulageant fermement le poids sur sa cheville – il commença à dérouler le message et lut.

Moins de trois lignes plus bas, il put sentir la couleur quitter son visage. À la cinquième ligne, il eut envie de vomir. À la fin, il agrippait sa canne juste pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Il fixa la lettre un long moment, ses yeux ne saisissant que quelques lignes ici et là.

… _soudaine tempête venue du nord …_

… _en grande cérémonie…_

… _t'a été rendu …_

… _as été désigné comme leur tuteur légal…_

« Bilbon ? »

Bilbon leva lentement les yeux du parchemin. Dril était toujours là, le fixant avec inquiétude.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? Réussit-il à demander.

- _J'allais pas partir quand je_ v _ous ai vu devenir tout_ b _lanc, dit fermement Dril._ Q _u'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça d_ it ? »

Ça en disait tellement, _tellement,_ et alors même que son cœur se brisait, il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute ce qu'il devait faire. Et ça briserait encore plus son cœur de le faire.

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Mes cousins, réussit-il à dire. Il est arrivé quelque chose. Je dois, j _e_ __ _dois_ parler à Thorin. Il est à une réunion du Conseil, je crois. »

Dril se redressa immédiatement et offrit son bras à Bilbon.

« On arrivera plus vite, si vous prenez mon bras. »

Malgré la terrible nouvelle dans la lettre, Bilbon lui offrit un faible sourire.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Dril était devenu un si bon ami au fil des années, l'avait soutenu à travers tant d'épreuves, et maintenant, maintenant Bilbon allait devoir _…_

Oh doux Eru.

Ensemble ils boitillèrent à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux salles du Conseil. Dril saisit l'un des autres gardes par le bras et lui dit de faire descendre le reste de la famille Royale jusqu'aux salles du Conseil. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Dril n'hésita même pas à pousser la porte, faisant sursauter les personnes à l'intérieur de la salle. Heureusement, le Conseil semblait déjà terminé, et il ne restait que Thorin, Fili, Dori et Nadr. Ils fixèrent Dril et Bilbon, Thorin posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui et ne sembla pas aimer ce qu'il vit.

Nadr se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

« Nous terminerons plus tard, dit-il. »

Il adressa un signe de la main amical à Bilbon, puis contourna Dril. Dril, après s'être assuré que Bilbon tenait debout, sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda immédiatement Thorin.

\- Tu es plus pâle que le parchemin dans ta main, dit Fili en fronçant les sourcils. »

Thorin prit soigneusement Bilbon par le bras et le dirigea vers un siège, mais Bilbon refusa d'un geste. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça assis. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il commença à parler, mais alors la porte s'ouvrit, et Dis, Dernwyn, Kili et Legolas firent irruption dans la pièce.

« Les autres ne sont pas loin derrière nous, avertit Dis. »

Effectivement, Dwalin, Ori, Gimli, Tauriel, et Bifur apparurent, remplissant rapidement la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kili. »

Son regard passa de Thorin, qui avait l'air bien trop inquiet, à Bilbon, qui ne se sentait toujours pas solide sur ses pieds.

« Mon Oncle ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda à nouveau Thorin, d'une voix plus basse. Bilbon. »

Bilbon agrippa le parchemin dans sa main. Il n'avait pas besoin de le relire.

« Prim et Drogon _…_ ils se sont noyés. »

Thorin écarquilla les yeux, et le seul bruit fut de brusques inspirations. Bilbon ne pouvait pas les regarder et faire ça. Il resta concentré sur Thorin et continua.

« Il y a eu une tempête, et elle a balayé la rivière. Ils étaient partis sur ce, cet _infernal_ bateau de Primula, et ils étaient à la pêche, mais la tempête les a pris par surprise et ils se sont noyés. »

Ils avaient été enterrés ensemble, d'après Esmeralda. Les familles Brandebouc et Sacquet avaient été bouleversées.

« Bilbon-

\- Ils ont laissé leurs deux enfants derrière eux, continua Bilbon, interrompant Fili. J'ai été nommé leur tuteur, à tous les deux. Cul-de-Sac est de nouveau en ma possession. »

Il essaya de calmer ses respirations suiva _ntes. Ça_ __ne marchait pas.

« Je-je dois partir. Dans la Comté. Et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. »

Ça faisait _mal._ Erebor était sa maison depuis dix-sept ans, sa famille était _ici_. Mais il ne pouvait pas déraciner Élodie et Frodon, le plus petit. Il approchait de son cinquième anniversaire, à ce que lui avait dit Esmeralda. Bilbon l'avait rencontré juste cinq ans plus tôt, et il avait été si petit, s'accrochant à Prim avec tant d'amour dans les yeux _…_

Ses propres yeux le brûlaient rien que d'y penser, et il les essuya ave _c le_ dos de sa main.

« Je ne pourrais pas juste les faire partir, exp _liqu_ a-t-il, quand personne ne dit rien. Je dois y aller. Esmeralda et Bofur les ont accueillis pour le moment, mais ils ne peuvent pas les garder tous les deux, pas avec Merry. Et ce ne serait pas juste pour les enfants de Prim, non plus, parce qu'ils seraient aimés, mais loin d'être aussi aimés que l'est Merry. Et j'ai été désigné tuteur légal, alors ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je dois y aller. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Bilbon osa jeter un regard à Dis et la trouva en train de le fixer, stupéfaite. Il tourna rapidement son regard vers Thorin.

Qui le regardait d'un air bien trop entendu.

« Je sais, dit Thorin à mi-voix. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux, désormais tout aussi stupéfait que les autres.

« Quoi... attends. Est-ce que tu as reçu la lettre avant moi ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tu ne me l'as juste pas dit ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas, lui dit Thorin. Mais tu dois partir dans la Comté. »

Il réalisa seulement qu'il froissait le parchemin dans sa main quand les bords commencèrent à lui entamer la peau.

« De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Dwalin, l'air éberlué.

\- Ta cheville, commença à expliquer Thorin. Tu ne peux pas rester dans la montagne avec les hivers. Oin... il a dit que plus longtemps tu serais là, plus ça empirera. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus du tout marcher dessus. Tu as besoin de chaleur, tu as besoin de soleil-

\- Dès qu'ils auront un peu grandi, je vais ramener les enfants à Erebor, dit obstinément Bilbon. »

Il interrompait Thorin, parce que son époux pouvait être lent parfois mais il ne pouvait honnêtement pas parler ce dont Bilbon pensait qu'il parlait.

« Je ne vais pas, Thorin, je ne vais pas _rester_ dans la Comté.

\- La Comté voit rarement l'hiver, dit Thorin. Tu me l'as dit toi-même autrefois, et j'en ai été le témoin direct. Même s'il y a de la neige et du froid, c'est loin d'être ce que c'est dans la montagne. Ta cheville ne peut plus supporter le froid, et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir !

- _Alor_ s quoi, tu vas juste, juste me chasser ? Cria Bilbon, les poings si serrés qu'ils tremblaient. M'envoyer dans la Comté pour toujours ? Tu vas juste... juste me _bannir_ d'Erebor ? _À nouveau_ ? »

C'était un coup bas, qui fit grimacer Thorin mais il ne marqua pas de pause.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu y allais seul ! Cria Thorin. Je viens avec toi !

\- Tu viens de me dire que je ne reviendrais pas à Erebor ! Alors quoi, je serai la retraite _de vac_ ances à qui tu re _ndras_ visite de temps en temps ? Ou quand tu devras examiner la route de commerce avec Ered Luin ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Je ne reviendrai pas non plus ! »

Bilbon le fixa, sa fureur et sa peine disparaissant en un instant, le laissant bouche bée et l'estomac tordu.

« Quoi ? murmura-t-il quand il retrouva son souffle. »

Thorin déglutit mais resta ferme.

« _Nous_ partons dans la Comté, dit-il à mi-voix. Oin a dit que tu ne pouvais pas rester dans la montagne, et je ne te verrai pas souffrir davantage. Alors tu vas partir dans la Comté, et je partirai avec toi.

\- Tu es Roi, dit Bilbon, complètement confondu. T _u_ _ _,__ tu ne peux pas juste _quitter_ ton royaume pour les prochaines qui sait combien d'années, Thorin ! »

En réponse, Thorin se contenta de lever les yeux. Bilbon fit volte-face et suivit son regard jusqu'à Fili. Fili blanchit et cligna rapidement des yeux.

« Tu ne pe _ux pa_ s être sérieux, haleta-t-il. Mon Oncle ?

\- Je le suis, dit Thorin. »

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

« J'abdique. Le trône est à toi. »

On aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber dans le silence qui suivit. Bilbon vit volte-face si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait trébucher. Il savait qu'il était bouche bée, et il ne pouvait apparemment pas inspirer d'air, peu importe à quel point sa bouche était ouverte. Parce que Thorin ne pouvait honnêtement pas être _sérieux._

Mais il l'était. Ce n'était pas une idée impulsive. C'était manifestement quelque chose qu'il envisageait depuis un certain temps. Et il ne vacillait pas, il ne reculait pas. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il eu tellement l'air d'un roi, ce qui était tellement ironique q _ue Bilbon_ ne pouvait même pas _commencer_ à le décrire. Majestueux et royal, et il jetait la couronne à Fili sans aucune hésitation

« Thorin, mon frère, commença Dis, stupéfaite. »

Mais Thorin secoua la tête.

« J'ai cette idée en tête depuis des années. Je savais ce que serait mon choix, si on me donnait jamais la possibilité de le faire. Et je n'ai pas changé ma décision.

\- Des années ? balbutia Kili _. Qu_ oi ? »

Thorin croisa enfin de nouveau le regard de Bilbon.

« Quand nous avions libéré la Comté, dit-il à mi-voix. Tu te reposais avant les célébrations. Tu te souviens ? Tu venais à peine de te réveiller, et j'ai réalisé, dans ce moment de paix, dans ce moment avec toi, que si Mahal m'avait demandé de choisir entre toi et la couronne, je t'aurais choisi sans hésitation. Et je le ferais encore. »

C'était plus que Bilbon ne pouvait gérer. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait même commencer à envisager, qu'il valait une couronne, un trône, un _royaume_ que Thorin s'était battu pour reprendre pendant presque cent ans. Il savait que Thorin l'aimait, ils étaient mariés depuis dix-sept ans. Mais c'était toujours tellement différent quand c'était montré. Il sut soudainement, désespérément, ramené deux ans plus tôt, quand Thorin avait si facilement donné l'Arkenstone pour sauver Bilbon.

« Thorin, murmura-t-il. »

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, retenant à peine le sanglot qui sembla sortir de nulle part.

Thorin a _ppuya s_ on front contre celui de Bilbon, très brièvement, mais assez longtemps pour sentir sa chaleur et le poids de sa promesse. Si Bilbon partait dans la Comté, il viendrait avec lui. Il renoncerait à tout ça juste pour suivre Bilbon.

Bilbon ferma les yeux un moment, juste pour se stabiliser. Quand il sentit enfin ses jambes assez fermes pour le soutenir, il se tourna vers Thorin, qui se déplaçait déjà vers Fili et Kili. Tous deux semblaient plus stupéfaits que Bilbon ne les avait jamais vus, et il y avait une panique grandissante dans les yeux de Fili.

« Fili-

\- Je ne peux pas, avoua Fili en secouant la tête. Mon Oncle, je, je ne _peux pas_ , je ne sais pas comment-

\- Tu as régné quand je guérissais après la Bataille pour Erebor, fit remarquer Thorin. Tu as co-régné avec ta mère chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin que tu le fasses.

\- Oui, mais c'était toujours avec la garantie que tu reviendrais prendre le trône, dit frénétiquement Fili. Ça, c'est permanent. C'est _moi_ en tant que _Roi_. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- Régner, dit enfin Dis. »

Elle se __dirigea vers lui et Dernwyn, qui semblait être en train de réaliser ce que serait son rôle dans ce nouvel ordre, à en juger par sa mâchoire décrochée.

« Vous allez tous les deux régner. Et je serai là pour vous aider, et Kili aussi. Vous ne manquerez pas de conseillers ou de soutiens. Vous vous en sortir _ez_ tou _s le_ s deux très bien sûr le trône. Cela, je n'en doute pas.

\- Moi non plus, dit Kili au bout d'un moment. »

Fili lui jeta un regard, presque implorant, et Kili ne s'en dressa que plus grand.

« Tu seras génial, je sais que tu le seras. C'est ce qui a toujours été prévu, pas vrai ? Toi et moi, ensemble. On a juste une bonne aide pour nous accompagner. Tu ne peux pas te tromper avec Dernwyn, ou Legolas, ou Mère. Alors on s'en sortira.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas partir avant le printemps, de toute façon, dit Ori. Tu auras du temps pour t'y préparer. »

Fili prit une profonde inspiration, puis une autre. Puis il hocha enfin la tête et redressa le dos.

« D'accord. J'accepte par la présente ton abdication, et je prends la couronne et ses devoirs envers le royaume et son peuple à ta suite. »

À ce moment, il semblait aussi majestueux et puissant que Thorin, grand et large et fort. On aurait dit qu'une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux, une lueur de sagesse, et Bilbon pouvait juste l'imaginer sur le trône, Dernwyn, Kili et Legolas à ses côtés, régnant sur Erebor avec paix et sérénité et bonté. C'était une merveille à contempler.

Puis il marqua une pause et redevint soudain Fili, le neveu malicieux dont les yeux, actuellement, étaient larges et pleins d'une étincelle de terreur.

« Mais tu vas rester un moment, pas vrai ? Tu ne vas pas juste me tendre le trône et partir ? »

Bilbon ne put retenir son reniflement, et tout le monde dans la pièce sembla relâcher sa tension en même temps.

« Non, je ne vais pas juste te 'tendre' quoi que ce soit, promit sèchement Thorin. »

Mais ses sourcils étaient haussés, et il y avait définitivement de l'amusement sur son visage.

« Je te le promets. J'aiderai à te guider de mon mieux. »

Tout le monde commença en quelque sorte à se promener dans la pièce après cela, parlant à Fili, Kili, ou à Dis, ou à Thorin, et Bilbon commença enfin à déplier le parchemin qu'il avait quasiment réduit en boule dans sa main. Il était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, un vrai gâchis, et Bilbon grimaça en voyant cela. Il devrait envoyer un autre corbeau à Esmeralda, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire que oui, il allait venir, oui, il allait reprendre Cul-de-Sac, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau à lui, et qu'ils seraient deux à venir dans la Comté. Il y aurait plus d'un habitant nain dans la Comté d'ici l'année prochaine.

Une présence à côté de lui le fit s'interrompre dans son lissage de la lettre. Dwalin était là, l'air grand et formidable, puis son visage s'effondra avec chagrin. Un instant plus tard, Bilbon était dans les bras du nain, serré fort.

« Ah, mon gars, murmura-t-il d'une voix humide. »

Bilbon le serra dans ses bras à son tour.

Le plus dur dans son départ serait absolument cela : laisser sa famille derrière lui. Dwalin était devenu plus qu'un ami, il était devenu un frère, et ne pas l'avoir à leurs côtés serait presque insupportable. Sans parler du fait que Kili et Fili allaient rester là, ainsi que Tauriel et Gimli, Legolas, Dril, Dis, Ori, Bombur et Bifur, Gloin et Oin et Nori et Dori et...

Il renifla et recula, s'essuyant les yeux.

« Arrête ça, ordonna-t-il, reniflant encore. Si tu commences, _je_ vais commencer, et je ne vais même pas partir tout de suite. »

Partir. Il allait partir. Et très probablement, il n'allait pas revenir.

Il jeta un regard à Thorin et le trouva en train de parler avec Fili et Kili à voix basse, leur souriant fièrement à tous les deux. Dis était à côté de lui, des larmes aux yeux, les bras enroulés autour de Dernwyn et Legolas. C'était l'héritage de Thorin, ses enfants de toutes les façons qui comptaient, et il allait laisser toute sa famille de sang derrière lui pour suivre Bilbon à l'a _utre_ __bout de la Terre du Milieu.

« Non, dit Dwalin à voix basse. »

Bilbon se retourna vers lui. Le nain secoua la tête et tapa des doigts sous le menton de Bilbon.

« Ne fais pas ça. Je le vois sur ton visage, clair comme jour. Il a fait son choix avant même que tu l'avances. Il a fait son choix il y a sept ans. Et quand Thorin prend une décision, il s'y tient. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, pourtant, dit doucement Bilbon. Il doit les laisser en arrière parce que je dois partir. Ce n'est pas bien.

\- La Comté était ta seule maison et tu y as renoncé pour le suivre, fit remarquer Dwalin. J'pense qu'il serait temps que tu partages ta maison avec lui. »

Ce n'était pas tellement un départ qu'un retour, vu comme ça. Il pouvait montrer à Thorin tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui montrer, tout ce qu'il avait voulu donner à Thorin, mais n'avait jamais pu le faire les trois fois où ils avaient été là-bas. La dernière fois, il se remettait de toute la débâcle de l'enlèvement, et même s'ils avaient eu le temps, Bilbon était principalement resté à Cul-de-Sac, et Thorin avec lui.

Mais si la Comté était leur maison, alors Thorin pourrait explorer les champs avec lui, jusqu'à son bosquet d'arbres préféré, flâner le long de tous les chemins, aller pêcher dans la rivière-

La rivière qui avait pris Primula et Drogon. Et avait laissé Élodie et Frodon seuls, pour toujours. Pas si Bilbon avait son mot à dire là-dessus.

Pris d'une nouvelle résolution, Bilbon hocha brusquement la tête, et Dwalin eut un sourire narquois.

« Je préfère ça, dit-il. Et on vous tombera dessus plus souvent que vous ne voudrez, tu sais. On pourrait même décider que la Comté devrait être notre maison et quitter Erebor, quand on aura pris nos retraites ici-

\- Oh _Mahal_ non, dit Bilbon avec ferveur. »

Dwalin rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. C'était bon à entendre.

Et ça éloignait les autres idées pour un court moment, tandis que Dwalin annonçait joyeusement à tout le monde que leur nouveau futur serait dans la Comté, pendant que Bilbon essayait futilement de leur dire non.

(-)

« _Tu n'_ es pas obligé, tu sais. »

Thorin ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il savait ce que Bilbon voulait dire.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est mon nouveau manteau de voyage ? Demanda-t-il à la place. »

Il rangea davantage de choses dont il avait besoin dans le petit sac sur la table. Ses plus beaux peignes, ses perles, ils étaient déjà dedans, mais si sa vie en dépendait, il n'aurait pu retrouver la brosse enrobée de mithril qui avait appartenu à sa mère.

« Il est au fond de la garde-ro- écoute. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de renoncer au trône. »

Ah, la voilà. Nichée derrière le petit miroir. Il la plaça à côté de ses autres peignes, puis entreprit de fouiller les tiroirs à la recherche de ses huiles pour cheveux. Et honnêtement, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de tout ça – il n'avait rien eu de tout ça sur le chemin d'Erebor ou pendant leurs autres voyages – mais ça lui donnait quelque chose d'autre à faire que se retourner vers Bilbon, qui faisait des histoires depuis quinze minutes.

« Thorin- »

C'était un ton qui ne serait pas ignoré, et Thorin fit abruptement volte-face.

« Voudrais-tu que je te laisse ? Demanda-t-il. Voudrais-tu que je te laisse partir, que tu vives ta vie seul dans la Comté tandis que je règne ici, des mois de voyage entre toi et moi ? »

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu sais que je ne veux rien de tout ça, dit-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu renonces à tout pour moi, non plus ! C'est ta famille de sang, _ma_ famille !

\- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Thorin. »

Il prit un ton plus patient, cette fois. Maintenant qu'il savait quel était le vrai problème, au moins.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Bilbon ? »

Les yeux de Bilbon s'abaissèrent rapidement vers sa cheville avant de remonter vers Thorin, mais Thorin commença à secouer la tête.

« Non. Même si tu ne faisais que rendre visite à la Comté et que tu _ra_ menais Élodie et le petit Frodon avec toi, tu ne pourrais pas rester ici. Erebor n'est plus un refuge pour toi, c'est un endroit de douleur. Je ne te verrai pas souffrir, pas quand je peux faire quelque chose pour aider. Même si elle retourne à être un aussi petit tracas qu'elle l'était avant que tu la blesses à nouveau- »

Et c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient _beaucoup_ discuté, quand Bilbon avait été plus réveillé.

« -tu auras encore mal. Et je refuse que cela arrive.

\- Mais c'est ta maison, dit misérablement Bilbon. »

Il tripota le sommet de la canne dans sa main, puis la mit finalement de côté, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

Au bout d'un moment, Thorin reposa les objets dans ses mains et t _rav_ _ _e__ rsa la pièce pour se mettre à genoux devant son époux.

« Ma famille est ma maison, dit-il à mi-voix. Mais par-dessus tout, _tu_ es ma maison. J'ai eu bien des endroits différents où je posais ma tête la nuit. Pourtant j'entrerais dans une caverne et je l'appellerais ma maison si tu étais dedans. »

Bilbon fit la grimace avant d'éloigner des cheveux du visage de Thorin. Ses doigts étaient encore un peu froids, un rappel que même si le printemps n'a _l_ lait pas tarder, il faisait encore froid dans la montagne, et encore maintenant il devait avoir mal.

« Cul-de-Sac n'est pas une caverne, dit-il avant que Thorin puisse demander à quel point il avait mal. C'est un charmant trou de hobbit. Et ça veut dire le confort. »

Thorin sourit.

« Alors je vivrai dans le confort d'un trou de hobbit. Du moment que tu es là, je n'ai que faire de là où je me trouve. Mais où que je sois, je dois être avec toi.

\- Je suis désolé, dit abruptement Bilbon. »

Cela fit sursauter Thorin, et les joues de Bilbon rougirent un peu.

« Pour ce que j'ai dit, quand tu essayais de me dire que tu venais aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'était horrible de ma part, et je ne pensais même pas vraiment ça, je ne pensais vraiment- »

Être banni à nouveau. Les paroles avaient piqué, profonds et acérés pendant un instant, puis Thorin avait regardé dans les yeux de son mari et les avait vus pour ce qu'ils étaient : un masque pour couvrir la peur. La peur de perdre Thorin.

« Je sais que non, promit Thorin. Je sais. Tu ne me dois pas d'excuses. Tu ne m'en dois jamais.

\- Cette règle a été établie il y a _très_ longtemps, dit Bilbon. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Quand toi et moi n'étions pas sur un pied d'égalité, mais que nous essayions de trouver notre chemin et de nous trouver l'un l'autre. Tu n'as pas be _soin_ de continuer à me dire que je ne te dois pas d'excuse. Parce qu'ici, en cette occasion, je t'en dois certainement une. »

Il se souvenait. Des années et des années plus tôt, observant la misère de Bilbon tandis qu'il essayait d'offrir des excuses pour des fautes qu'il n'avait pas commises, les blessures qu'il avait ressenties, ne serait-ce que pour que Thorin lui pardonne. Comme si _Thorin_ avait été la victime. Il l'avait entendu si souvent qu'il avait finalement imploré Bilbon de ne plus jamais dire ces mots d'excuses, de ne jamais dire 'Je suis désolé' ou 'Pardonne-moi'.

« Je préférerais quand même ne pas les entendre venir de toi, dit doucement Thorin. Peu importe à quel point elles pourraient être méritées. Un regard à ton visage et je le saurais, de __ _toute_ façon. Même quand tu as ramené le bannissement sur le tapis, je pouvais voir le regret dans tes yeux à l'instant où tu l'as dit. Non, bien-aimé. Je n'ai pas besoin, et préférerais ne jamais entendre, d'excuses venant de toi. »

Bilbon souffla, mais ses yeux brillaient.

« Insupportable nain, marmonna-t-il. »

Thorin eut un grand sourire.

« Hobbit obstiné. Qui marche trop sur sa cheville.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop.

\- Tu me donnes de bonnes raisons de le faire. J'ai demandé à Gimli de forger-

\- _Non,_ pas encore les cloches, je refuse. Tu me les as mises dans les cheveux une fois, et j'ai cru que Merry allait tous me les arracher !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai mises dans tes cheveux, si je me souviens bien, dit Thorin. »

Il y avait définitivement une teinte rouge s _ur_ les joues de Bilbon maintenan _ _t__.

« Si je me souviens bien-

\- Oui, oui, d'accord, dit Bilbon. »

Puis il s'éclaircit promptement la gorge. Thorin ne put retenir un petit rire devant son époux. Dix-sept ans, et Bilbon était toujours le seul à pouvoir lui arracher un sourire ou un rire quand il croyait le moins que c'était possible. Bilbon était le seul à qui il voulait jamais sourire. Et s'il pouvait arracher un sourire à Bilbon, eh bien, il était alors un nain très heureux.

Son époux, heureux et en bonne santé, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était vraiment une si petite chose, mais elle était apparemment venue avec un grand prix. Qu'il paierait encore et encore, ne serait-ce que pour avoir Bilbon à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi _fais-tu_ tes bagages ? Nous ne partons pas avant au moins deux mois.

\- Dwalin dirige la caravane vers les Montagnes Bleues, ainsi que Bifur, et il a proposé d'emmener certaines de nos affaires en avance pour que des affaires nous attendent. »

En fait, l'intention réelle avait été d'empêcher Bilbon d'en porter plus, et de _lai_ sser la petite charrette assez ouverte pour que Bilbon puisse s'asseoir avec beaucoup de place. Moins son mari en savait à ce sujet, cependant, mieux ça vaudrait.

« Je croyais que tu y allais avec eux ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je la laisse dans des mains capables.

\- Ah. Nadr et Gloin, je suppose ? Et probablement Valdr ?

\- Probablement Valdr, acquiesça Thorin. La redécouverte du gisement d'Ered Luin a convaincu Nadr qu'il devrait emmener son fils. Les forêts et la mer seraient aussi une grande richesse que nous ne pouvons atteindre ici. Nadr espère finaliser et établir la route de commerce une bonne fois pour toutes. Le chemin les emmènerait à travers la Moria et Vertbois. Fili et moi sommes d'accord que Valdr devrait aller avec lui : il a un bon esprit pour les affaires. »

Quelques villages dans les Montagnes Bleues avaient accueilli Thorin et les réfugiés d'Erebor après Smaug : ce serait bien de leur donner enfin un moyen sûr de faire du commerce et de leur donner de la richesse en retour de leur bonté. Même si la 'croûte supérieure', comme aimait le dire Bilbon, leur avait posé des problèmes avant de céder si facilement que c'était presque dur à croire. Mais ça arrivait enfin.

Il surprit Bilbon en train de le regarder, l'air pensif.

« Quoi ? Demanda Thorin. »

Il avait l'air défensif même à ses propres oreilles. Mais il connaissait cette tête, et elle annonçait généralement Bilbon avec des idées très bêtes.

Sans surprise, Bilbon commença à dire :

« Thorin, tu es fait pour être roi. C'est ce qui te pousse en avant. Je ne veux pas te prendre- »

Thorin saisit Bilbon par l'arrière de la tête et d'une main l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent presque contre celles de Bilbon, et il y eut une tension, une pause surprise. Puis Bilbon fondit presque contre lui, et ses lèvres devinrent chaudes et accommodantes. Thorin saisit sa chance et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Bilbon encore et encore, de petits baisers qui volèrent quand même l'air de ses poumons. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les boucles de Bilbon, et il était à peu près certain que Bilbon agrippait ses tresses, mais il s'en fichait.

Avec une dernière petite morsure sur la lèvre de Bilbon, Thorin recula, appréciant la vue de Bilbon clignant des yeux vagues.

« Nous sommes d'accord ? dit Thorin, un peu essoufflé. Tant mieux. Tout ce que tu possèdes dont tu peux te passer jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne la Comté, je peux l'emmener à Dwalin et Bifur. »

Malheureusement pour Thorin, il avait épousé quelqu'un d'intelligent, et Bilbon récupéra bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait voulu.

« Es-tu _certain_ -

\- Je viens avec toi, dit tranquillement Thorin. Je veux voir les collines vertes de la Comté quand je me réveillerai à côté de toi le matin. Je veux te regarder jardiner devant Cul-de-Sac. Je veux venir avec toi à l'endroit où tes parents reposent, pour que nous puissions leur rendre visite et déposer des fleurs avec eux. Je veux m'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger et t'écouter te tracasser dans la cuisine parce que tu refuses de me laisser entrer, en prétextant que je cuisine très mal. »

Et c'était vrai. Il _le voul_ ait, il se _languissait_ de cela.

« Tu cuisines _vraiment_ très mal, dit Bilbon d'une voix un peu étranglée. Je t'amènerai du thé pendant que tu attendras, des herbes du jardin de Hamfast. On laissera Frodon et Élodie courir partout. »

La tragédie de perdre ses parents était quelque chose que Thorin aurait voulu épargner à n'importe quel enfant, à plus forte raison Élodie et Frodon. Mais que Mahal lui vienne en aide, il serait leur oncle, leur gardien, avec chaque _souffle_ dans son corps. Il po _uva_ it voir Bilbon en faire autant : embrasser bleus et égratignures comme il le faisait pour Holdred et Hildili, leur disant de ne pas ruiner leur dîner mais laissant la jarre à biscuits dans un endroit facilement accessible, leur lisant une histoire tous les soirs. Il pouvait le voir si soudainement, si vivement, pouvait s'imaginer se blottir à côté d'eux tous sur le grand lit dans la chambre de Bilbon, qu'il se sentit presque bondir en avant tant il désirait juste _être_ là-bas, avoir la petite vie tranquille à Cul-de-Sac.

Il avait désiré être roi pendant si longtemps, pour réunir son peuple et leur amener la paix, pour leur rendre leur foyer, pour rendre fier son père et sa famille. Et il l'avait fait, et l'avait fait sans hésitations. Mais maintenant ?

Mais il pouvait se voir dans des collines vertes, des signes de la main amicaux et des chœurs de salutations dirigés vers lui, de petits enfants lui courant après avec des rires et en réclamant des histoires. Bilbon sur le seuil, une cheville croisée sur l'autre, lui souriant largement. L'attendant.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, maintenant. Il avait combattu et livré _ba_ taille pour son peuple, pour son royaume, plus qu'aucun monarque avant lui. Il avait vu plus de confrontations et de guerres dans les dix-sept dernières années que la plupart des autres rois dans toute l'histoire. Il était plus que prêt à renoncer au trône. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Un peuple qui était heureux dans la montagne. Erebor, sa gloire restaurée, commerçant paisiblement avec les royaumes voisins. Des alliés que le royaume pouvait appeler en cas de danger. Même une route de commerce autrefois considérée impossible allait maintenant bénéficier à une pléthore de nains, s'étalant presque d'un bout à l'autre de la terre. Il avait toutes ces choses.

Et un époux qu'il aimait, qu'il s'était battu pour avoir, avait suivi à travers toute la Terre du Milieu. Un époux qu'il suivrait une fois de plus, pour le sauver une fois de plus. Il avait trouvé une fin heureuse après leur premier voyage, après le Mordor. Il espérait qu'ils en trouveraient une à nouveau.

« Oui, dit-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. On fera ça. »

Et parce que Bilbon le regardait bizarrement, le front creusé avec inquiétude, Thorin alla l'embrasser à nouveau. Les bagages étaient oubliés, pour le moment.

(-)

« Kili ? »

Kili ne disait rien. Lentement, Legolas s'avança un peu plus sur le rebord. Les doigts de son époux étaient occupés à enlever la neige des plus petites plantes et à rattacher la couverture là où elle s'était détachée. Le vent jouait doucement avec ses cheveux, et ç'aurait été un moment parfait, une vision à retenir pour toujours, sans le front profondément creusé ou les lèvres pincées.

« Kili ? appela-t-il doucement à nouveau. »

Kili ne dit toujours rien, mais ses épaules se tendirent un peu plus.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner la raison. Durant la dernière semaine, la montagne n'avait pas cessé de murmurer au sujet de l'abdication du roi. Tauriel, Nori, et Legolas s'étaient discrètement mêlés au peuple, à l'affût de toute mauvaise intention envers la famille royale. Ç'aurait été le parfait moment pour frapper, le cas échéant.

Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu étaient de la gentillesse et des souhaits de bonheur envers le roi et son bien-aimé, et de bonne fortune envers son héritier. Personne ne doutait de la capacité de Fili à régner, et tout le monde était aussi inquiet pour la santé de Bilbon que la famille royale. Ç'avait été un soulagement, et le cœur de Legolas avait été content des mots qu'il avait entendus et plus tard partagés.

Mais pour toutes les bonnes nouvelles autour de la montagne, les appartements royaux avaient été emplis d'émotions très contraires. Et, la plupart du temps, Kili avait disparu.

C'était Hildili qui avait murmuré à l'oreille de Legolas où son nain était parti.

« Il est triste, lui avait-elle dit scrupuleusement. Il fait la même tête que Holdred quand il s'en veut. Alors il va dans le jardin d'Onca. »

C'était effectivement la même tête que faisait Holdred quand il était bouleversé. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir un biscuit à Kili pour aider à l'apaiser. Même si Legolas ne se serait pas privé d'essayer, si ça permettait de ramener un sourire sur le visage de son époux.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Kili dans la neige et attendit. Finalement les épaules de Kili commencèrent à s'affaisser, et Legolas y vit un signe de s'approcher. Il plaça une main entre les omoplates de Kili.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il doucement.

\- Si j'en avais parlé plus tôt à Thorin, peut-être que Bilbon n'aurait pas roulé dessus, dit immédiatement Kili. »

C'était comme s'il avait les mots sur le bout de la langue, attendant juste d'être relâchés.

« Peut-être qu'Oin aurait pu faire quelque chose. Peut-être-

\- Ces dommages datent d'il y a plus de dix-sept ans, lui rappela gentiment Legolas. Il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait. Si ce n'était pas cette année, alors ç'aurait été l'année prochaine. Sa cheville aurait fini par céder. Il vaut presque mieux que ce soit maintenant, quand il peut encore guérir de ce petit incident. Il marchera encore. Il ira bien. »

Kili déglutit péniblement.

« Mais ils s'en vont, dit-il d'une petite voix. »

Legolas inspira profondément.

« Et si j'avais dit quelque chose, peut-être, peut-être-

\- Mon cœur, murmura-t-il. »

Et Kili céda quand Legolas tira, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Legolas. C'était quelque chose que Legolas ne pouvait pas guérir, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait guérir la blessure de Bilbon. C'était quelque chose que seul le temps adoucirait.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant, balbutia Kili. Mais je, je ne veux pas qu'ils partent, Legolas. Il y aura deux mois de voyage entre nous au mieux. Et Thorin a toujours été là. Il est ce que j'ai toujours eu de plus proche d'un père et Bilbon a toujours été mon ami et mon oncle aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils _partent_. »

Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Rien que Legolas puisse faire pour aider son époux. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire et serra son époux dans ses bras, murmurant des mots doux et déposant de légers baises dans ses cheveux qui atterrirent comme de la neige.

L'air commença à brûler dans les po _um_ ons de Legolas, un témoignage du froid. Il se leva soigneusement, Kili toujours blotti contre lui.

« Je vais t'amener quelque part où il fait plus chaud, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Quelque part où il pourrait placer Kili devant un feu et s'enrouler autour de lui. Quelque part où il pourrait passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kili et laisser tresse sur tresse d'intention, de dévotion, de promesse.

« Est-ce que je suis ridicule ? »

Legolas marqua une pause. Kili levait la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement rouges.

« Les parents sont destinés à être laissés en arrière, un jour, poursuivit-il. Mais est-ce que je suis ridicule de vouloir qu'ils restent ? »

Il pensa à son propre père, parti depuis longtemps sur la mer. Sa mère était un souvenir, mais il se souvenait de la lumière du soleil et de l'herbe verte, et d'un rire doux.

« Non, dit doucement Legolas. Non, ça ne l'est pas. Et ils ne seront pas partis pour toujours. Toi et moi irons les voir souvent.

\- Ils seront à deux mois d'ici, protesta Kili.

\- Ils seront _seulement_ à deux mois d'ici. Plus qu'assez de temps pour nous permettre bien des visites. »

Kili le contempla un long moment, puis co _mmen_ ça lentement à sourire. Son bonheur était teinté de tristesse, et quand il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Legolas, il était doux et avait un goût de chagrin.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement heureux que tu restes.

\- Je ne partirai jamais, promit Legolas. »

Non, il avait fait son choix, et il resterait jusqu'à la fin. Il ne quitterait jamais son époux, son cœur.

Autour d'eux, la neige continua de tomber.

(-)

Ce fut une situation curieuse que Dernwyn trouva en entrant. Holdred étudiait son texte, Hildili jouait avec Baldrin, Baldrin était très content de mâchonner le vieux dragon de Hildili. Chacun d'entre eux était plongé dans son propre monde.

Au milieu de la pièce, juste en face du large miroir, se dressait Fili. Sa poitrine était gonflée, de façon presque absurde, et il se parlait directement à lui-même.

« … une affaire d'état, alors je vous encourage à me l'amener... non, l'amener _devant_ moi, et je vais... je vais... le faire. »

Fili jura dans sa barbe. Aucun des enfants ne semblait écouter, et Dernwyn s'appuya lentement contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Holdred leva _les ye_ ux vers elle, et elle lui adressa un bref clin d'œil. Avec un grand sourire il jeta un regard à Fili avant de retourner à son livre.

« Je la présenterai devant le Conseil et verrai à ce que ce soit fait. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une petite affaire d'opinion, auquel cas je veillerai à en prendre note. Et l'enverrai ensuite au Conseil, qui en prendra note. »

Fili hocha rapidement la tête et envoya un bref sourire à son reflet.

L'instant suivant, il affaissait ses épaules et soupirait.

« Et ensuite nous allons tous l'ignorer, alors épargnez votre salive, marmonna-t-il. »

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à les tordre, et ce fut le signal de Dernwyn.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle traversait la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste à côté de lui, détachant soigneusement ses doigts de ses cheveux.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Fili, étant le parent responsable qui montrait un comportement mature devant ses enfants, lui tira la langue. Un chœur de gloussements retentit derrière eux. Cela réussit au moins à faire se retrousser les lèvres de Fili sur un sourire.

Dernwyn poussa un long soupir, mais elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres se retrousser.

« Je peux penser à d'autres choses bien plus amusantes, dit-elle en jetant un regard de côté aux enfants. Je pense qu'un _bain_ serait merveilleux.

\- Berk ! Dit Hildili. »

Elle se précipita vers la porte de sa propre chambre, Baldrin sur ses talons. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore tout à fait six ans, il était déjà catégorique sur __ _un_ grand nombre de choses, et il était tout à fait un mâle nain typique : les bains étaient mauvais. Mais faites-le entrer dans l'eau, et il n'en sortait plus.

Holdred ferma son livre, le doigt soigneusement placé entre les pages qu'il venait de quitter.

« Si vous vouliez qu'on parte, vous auriez juste pu le dire, dit-il sèchement. »

Il parlait de plus en plus comme un adulte à chaque jour qui passait, et, malheureusement, avec cela venait son sarcasme. Dernwyn allait blâmer le côté de Fili pour cela.

« Si tu te portes volontaire pour un bain, alors, commença Fili. »

Il fit un pas vers lui, et Holdred abandonna l'idée d'être plus mature pour se ruer vers la chambre de Hildili, où attendaient son frère et sa sœur. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière lui, tous trois gloussant à nouveau.

Fili les contempla avec un amusement affectueux. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait tout à elle, Dernwyn pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait voulu faire en premier lieu : presser un baiser sur son front creusé.

« Arrête ça, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Ils ne cherchent pas quelqu'un de puissant et d'intelligent-

\- Oh, _merci_ , ça fait des merveilles pour mon estime de moi, vraiment.

\- -ils cherchent un bon nain, qui connaît son peuple, qui les écoute, qui se battra pour eux en paroles et en actes _. »_

 _Ses_ __doigts ramenèrent des cheveux en arrière, loin de son visage mécontent qui recommençait à rapidement se tordre en inquiétude.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin d''intelligent', quelqu'un qui peut trouver un million de raisons de ne rien faire. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de 'puissant', quelqu'un qui fera tout pour lui-même. Ils ont besoin d'un bon nain. Ils ont besoin de _toi_. »

Fili jeta un regard au miroir, et Dernwyn se retourna pour les voir tous les deux, debout côte à côte. Elle n'avait pas l'air tellement plus vieille, maintenant qu'elle se laissait regarder. Peut-êtr _e u_ n peu plus autour des yeux adieu la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Un signe de son ascendance.

« Ils ont besoin de toi, aussi. »

Elle avait eu peur qu'il dise ça.

« Tout ce que j'ai appris de la politique et des actes royaux pendant ma vie ne m'a jamais préparée à être reine, dit-elle. C'est... c'est quelque chose dont je ne sais rien. Toi, tu as été élevé avec cette promesse, mais toi-

\- Tu viens juste de me dire qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un comme moi, dit-il. Et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un de gentil, quelqu'un de ferme, quelqu'un de prêt à livrer bataille. C'est qui tu es. C'est ce dont ils ont besoin. »

Il marqua une pause, laissant ses paroles s'imprégner.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Peu importe Erebor. Parce que _j'ai_ besoin de toi. Plus que jamais. Je ne peux pas... Dernwyn, je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. »

Elle saisit ses mains entre les siennes, serrant fort. Il avait l'air plus effrayé qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis des an _n_ ées.

« Tu le feras, et tu le feras bien, dit-elle. Et je serai juste à côté de toi pendant tout ce temps. »

Ça _la_ faisait trembler de peur, à l'idée de prendre le trône à côté de Fili. Elle ne serait plus une Princesse, un maigre titre qui lui avait accordé beaucoup de liberté au fil des années, mais une Reine. Dont les actions devraient être justifiables auprès du reste du monde.

C'était _int_ imidant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais elle pouvait le faire. Si elle avait Fili à ses côtés, elle pouvait le faire.

« Thorin m'a dit qu'il venait avec nous, dit Fili à mi-voix. Bilbon et lui ont tous deux décidé de voyager avec nous vers les Montagnes Bleues, au lieu de nous faire partir en avant et déposer certaines de leurs affaires dans la Comté.

\- Tu veux dire que Bilbon a découvert que vous essayiez de lui éviter de porter des choses, dit Dernwyn en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je veux dire que Bilbon a découvert qu'on essayait de lui éviter de porter des choses, oui. Et ça s'est passé exactement aussi bien que tu l'imagines manifestement. »

À savoir, pas du tout.

« Ce _sera_ plus sûr, dit Dernwyn. Et tu auras une chance de poser plus de questions à Thorin, même si tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu t'en sortiras très bien dans les Montagnes Bleues. Dis a dit que tu avais grandi là-bas. Tu connais les _nain_ s, tu sais ce qu'ils cherchent. Thorin a une totale foi en toi, ainsi que chaque nain dans cette montagne. Et moi aussi. »

Fili sourit, ressemblant en tous points au nain qu'elle avait épousé presque dix-sept ans plus tôt, et cela la conduisit à se pencher vers lui, souriant comme la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Son époux, son _roi._

« Vous avez fini d'être bisouteux maintenant ? »

Dernwyn jeta un regard vers la porte de côté, où se tenait Lili, sa petite tête passant dans l'embrasure.

« Parce que Baldrin a faim, et qu'auc _un d_ e nous ne veut voir ces trucs dégueux.

\- Elle tient ça de toi, dit Dernwyn avant que Fili ne puisse dire un mot. »

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que voir la romance entre ses parents ou Thengel et Morwen était 'dégueu', et où donc avait-elle appris ce mot ?

« 'Dégueu' ? Demanda Fili avec incrédulité.

\- C'est comme ça que Monsieur Dwalin appelle ça, dit promptement Hildili. Et certains gardes sont d'accord. »

Dernwyn allait devoir parler avec la Garde. Encore. Parce que pour quelqu'un de treize ans, Lili aimait encore beaucoup répéter. Et ça ne l'aidait certainement _pas._ Du tout.

« Non, pas fini, dit Fili. »

Et Dernwyn se retrouva soudain penchée en arrière sous Fili, une main soutenant son dos, ses lèvres appuyées contre les siennes. Hildili _c_ ommença à glousser avant de refermer la porte, et Dernwyn agrippa la tunique de Fili et l'attira plus près. Les enfants étaient dans leur chambre, et elle avait Fili à elle pour l'après-midi.

Si elle avait une chance d'embrasser son roi, eh bien. Elle n'allait pas la manquer.

(-)

Un jour arriva, au printemps, où une caravane fut arrangée devant Erebor. Le Capitaine des Gardes se tenait au garde-à-vous, avec plusieurs de ses Gardes à côté de lui. Déjà dans leurs chariots de voyage, plusieurs membres du Conseil, y compris Nadr, fils de Nidr, et son propre fils, Valdr, étaient assis et prêts à partir. Ils disaient tous un dernier adieu à leurs familles et amis, car le voyage prendrait longtemps, et les négociations plus encore.

Et, dans leur propre chariot, avec le plus dur des adieux, se trouvaient l'actuel Roi d'Erebor, ses deux oncles, et son frère.

Au final, il avait été décidé que Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, désormais un ancien roi, voyagerait avec la caravane jusqu'à Fondcombe. De là, la caravane tournerait vers le sud, et l'ancien roi continuerait vers l'ouest avec son Bien-Aimé, l'ancien Porteur de l'Anneau.

Bien qu'il soit certain que Fili le Roi rentrerait à Erebor, avec Kili son loyal Conseiller, il n'était pas aussi certain que Thorin et Bilbon en feraient autant. En fait, il était à peu près certain qu'ils ne reviendraient pas à Erebor avant de nombreuses années, peut-être jamais.

Les adieux prirent un certain temps, car tout Erebor voulait être là pour leur ancien Roi qui leur avait rendu leur montagne. Et tout Erebor insista pour être là pour souhaiter bonne santé à son époux, car il était devenu le Cœur de la Montagne, plus brillant et plus beau et meilleur que n'importe quelle pierre.

Lorsque les adieux furent terminés, et les larmes versées, le Roi de Dale lui-même s'avança pour leur offrir une escorte officielle à travers sa cité jusqu'à la route sans danger de Vertbois. Là, Legolas, Héritier de Vertbois, les conduirait, avec ses fidèles amis, Tauriel, et Gimli, fils de Gloin. Il y avait une chance qu'eux, aussi, aient l'intention de voyager avec la caravane (bien que ce ne soit pas quelque chose que la caravane découvrirait avant d'avoir quitté Vertbois).

Ce fut ainsi que Bilbon Sacquet et Thorin Écu-de-Chêne quittèrent Erebor, contemplant famille et amis, compagnie et Garde, jusqu'à ce que la montagne soit un point de repère lointain, montant haut dans le ciel.

Et si des larmes furent versées, elles le furent silencieusement et en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Puis les larmes furent essuyées et leur chagrin chassé. Deux mains s'entremêlèrent, faisant de nouvelles promesses. _Ensemble, pour toujours, toi et moi._

(-)

 **Si vous n'avez pas pleuré dans ce chapitre, vous n'avez officiellement pas de cœur.**


	17. Je porterai ta douleur - Partie 4

**Chapitre4 : Un prélude à une nouvelle vie**

 **Résumé : Bilbon et Thorin arrivent dans la Comté pour retrouver de vieux amis, réconforter leurs nouveaux pupilles, et entamer un nouveau chapitre de leurs vies.**

(-)

Le ciel de la Comté se changeait juste en nuances de rouge et de violet ce soir-là, quand ils entrèrent à cheval dans Hobbitbourg. Thorin avait insisté pour prendre un cheval – Bilbon pouvait marcher, merci _beaucoup_ – et de cette hauteur, la terre était magnifique, aussi magnifique qu'il l'avait laissée. Il pouvait presque entendre le vent siffler à travers les arbres, le chant des oiseaux qui faisaient certainement leurs nids dans les endroits les moins pratiques possibles, le rire des enfants courant le long des chemins de Hobbitbourg.

Cela lui rappela deux enfants qui étaient, actuellement, avec Esmeralda et Bofur.

Pendant la semaine qu'ils avaient passée à Fondcombe, à moitié pour se reposer, à moitié pour retrouver _de v_ _ _i__ eux amis, Bilbon avait envoyé une lettre, annonçant à ces deux-là leur arrivée, et qu'il les retrouverait à Cul-de-Sac. Mieux valait qu'Elodie et Frodon soient en terrain familier. Il espérait que cela leur apporterait du réconfort.

Elrond avait examiné sa cheville, suite aux implorations discrètes de Thorin, mais avait fini par soupirer et adresser à Bilbon un sourire entendu.

« Ce n'est rien que je puisse guérir, avait-il dit, au grand dam de Thorin. C'est une blessure de guerre, une vieille blessure qui paiera un tribut au temps. Il y a des choses pour aider à apaiser sa douleur, mais au fil des ans, la blessure continuera de se manifester. »

Il leur avait donné des herbes, et il leur avait fourni un de ses chevaux, pour mieux les porter jusqu'à la Comté. Et maintenant, quelques semaines passées à chevaucher tranquillement plus tard, ils étaient là, entrant dans la Comté.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, presque le soir, et déjà il y avait l'odeur de l'été. Les doigts de Bilbon se resserrèrent sur les rênes tant l'idée était _agréable._ L'été, la chaleur. Ici, dans la Comté, à Cul-de-Sac.

Avec Thorin. Ici, pour toujours, avec _Thorin._

Ils dirigèrent le cheval vers Cul-de-Sac, l'animal suivant facilement le contact de Bilbon. Thorin insista pour aider Bilbon à descendre, même si sa cheville ne lui avait pas fait mal depuis un mois, quand ils ava _ient_ traversé les montagnes. Puis il n'y eut qu'à entrer dans la maison.

L'habitation était silencieuse qu _and il_ s entrèrent, et Bilbon frappa trois fois sur la porte en entrant.

« Esse ? Bofur ? Appela-t-il. »

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu de la fumée monter de la cheminée de la cuisine.

Puis un petit visage familier apparut, sortant d'une pièce au fond du couloir, des cheveux noirs ondulant autour de son visage, et Bilbon sentit sa poitrine se resserrer.

« Elodie, appela-t-il. Elodie, c'est moi, ton Oncle Bilbon. »

Elle traversa le couloir en un éclair, se jetant dans ses bras ouverts, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

« Oh Elodie, mon cœur, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. »

Elle tremblait, ses doigts si serrés qu'il était certain qu'elle allait laisser des bleus. Mais pour l'instant, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien était sa première priorité.

« Vous avez fait vite, tous les deux. »

Bilbon leva suffisamment la tête pour voir Bofur descendre le couloir. C'était tellement bon de le revoir, après cinq ans de séparation, et quand il sourit, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

« Fili était impatient d'atteindre les Montagnes Bleues. Son rythme a été encouragé par les membres du Conseil, qui étaient fatigués du voyage le temps qu'on atteigne les Montagnes _Embrumées_. »

Le ton ironique de Thorin rappela à Elodie que quelqu'un d'autre avait passé la porte, et elle alla rapidement se jeter dans les jambes de Thorin, qu'e _lle s_ erra fort. Thorin cligna des yeux, d'abord surpris, mais se remit assez vite pour soulever Elodie dans ses bras. Elle s'enroula autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

Cela rappela Bilbon l'énorme différence entre leur dernière visite, seulement cinq ans plus tôt, quand ils étaient entrés à Cul-de-Sac. Elodie n'avait pas été timide le moins du monde, après avoir vu Primula et Drogon étreindre avec enthousiasme Bilbon et Thorin, et elle avait pratiquement bondi dans les bras de Thorin, gloussant et exigeant qu'il la fasse tournoyer. Le petit Frodon avait babillé, tendant vers Bilbon de petites mains potelées et un grand sourire sans dents.

Même avec la lumière du soleil, Cul-de-Sac semblait si vide et sans vie, et Elodie refusait toujours de lâcher Thorin. Celui-ci se contenta de garder ses bras assez serrés pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux tandis qu'il lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille.

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner vers Bofur.

« Est-ce que je devrais même demander pour... l'autre ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Esse est avec lui, dit Bofur. »

Il hocha ensuite la tête en direction d'Elodie.

« Elle s'en sort en fait plutôt bien, dans l'ensemble. Elle a encore des jours où les choses vont de travers. Elle attendait que vous arriviez, cela dit. Elle comptait les jours depuis votre dernière lettre de Fondcombe. »

Elodie éloigna son visage de Thorin à ces mots.

« Vous avez vu des elfes ? Murmura-t-elle. Vous en avez vu ?

\- Oui, lui dit Thorin. Beaucoup. »

Elle sembla fascinée par cette idée, ce que Bilbon prit comme un bon signe. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Primula et Drogon s'étaient noyés. Et Bilbon ne savait que trop bien que le temps finissait par assourdir certaines douleurs et guérir certaines blessures. Jamais complètement : il y aurait toujours une cicatrice sur le cœur d'Elodie là où s'étaient trouvés ses parents.

Esmeralda appela plus loin dans le couloir :

« Ellie. »

Elodie fut rapidement reposée afin d'aller la retrouver. Bilbon cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle était si grande quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt.

« Elle est plus grande, dit Thorin, confirmant ses pensées. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait été si grande.

\- Elle a dix-sept ans, fit remarquer Bofur. Plus qu'à mi-chemin de sa majorité. Bien sûr qu'elle est plus grande. »

Et continuait de grandir. Elle était à peine plus jeune que l'était Bilbon quand il avait perdu ses parents. Son cœur tambourina férocement au souvenir de la douleur passée, puis disparut. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Elodie et Frodon ressentiraient la même chose, dans quelques années.

Maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, Bilbon étreignit rapidement son ami, riant légèrement quand Bofur le souleva juste un peu.

« Je suis content de vous voir, dit-il. »

Bofur lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Content de vous voir tous les deux, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. »

Il adressa une brève révérence à Thorin.

« Votre Majesté, dit-il. »

Il avait un grand sourire, comme chaque fois qu'il faisait ça.

« C'est juste Thorin, lui dit Thorin.

\- Oh, je le sais bien. C'est ma blague, laissez-moi la faire.

\- Ce n'est plus vraiment une blague, en fait, dit Bilbon avec hésitation. »

Bofur s'arrêta. Il jeta un regard à Bilbon, puis à Thorin, puis de nouveau à chacun.

« Non, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Vous n'avez pas fait ça.

\- Je l'ai fait, dit tranquillement Thorin. »

Et il avait encore l'air si sûr de lui, si absolument sûr qu'il faisait la même chose, que Bilbon se retrouva à secouer de nouveau la tête. La pure _ironie_ qu'il ait tellement l'air d'un roi quand il ne possédait plus de couronne était ahurissante.

« Je vous ai dit que Fili avait continué vers les Montagnes Bleues.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai cru que c'était plus pour l'entraîner, juste un peu, dit Bofur, qui _les_ _ _f__ ixait toujours avec choc. Je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez dire que c'était parce qu'il est _Roi_ !

\- Il est _quoi_ ? »

Les yeux d'Esmeralda étaient aussi larges que ceux de Bofur tandis qu'elle descendait le couloir en courant. Son regard passa de Thorin à Bilbon.

« Fili est le roi ? Dit-elle. »

Elle avai _t la_ voix e _t_ _l'expression_ de quelqu'un absolument estomaqué.

« Fili est Roi, expliqua patiemment Thorin. Et j'ai abdiqué. »

Elle continua de les fixer, ne se secouant que pour s'approcher d'eux.

« Et tu es heureux comme ça, demanda-t-elle. »

C'était plus une question qu'une constatation.

Thorin jeta un regard à Bilbon, de la chaleur dans les yeux, assez pour que Bilbon se sente brûler sous son regard. Lentement il retroussa les lèvres.

« Oui, dit-il. »

Il ne détourna pas une fois les yeux de Bilbon. Et il l'était : Bilbon pouvait le voir en tout ce qu'il faisait. Thorin était honnêtement heureux et content de son choix. C'était peut-être le plus grand compliment que Bilbon ait jamais reçu, qu'il valait une montagne et un royaume et une _couronne_. Qu'il valait plus pour Thorin que n'importe laquelle de ces choses.

Cela lui donna les joues rouges et fit tambouriner son cœur. Quinze ans, et Thorin pouvait encore le stupéfier avec la profondeur de son amour.

Thorin fut en quelque sorte contraint de détourner le regard quand Bofur le plaqua presque au sol.

« Tant mieux pour vous, mon _gars,_ le complimenta Bofur. Oh, tant mieux pour vous. »

Esmeralda étreignit Bilbon, sautillant juste un peu, avant de passer à Thorin.

« Alors tu ne retournes pas dans la montagne, dit-elle. »

Thorin secoua la tête.

« Alors Cul-de-Sac est à toi, aussi.

\- C'est vrai, dit Bilbon quand Thorin sembla un peu éberlué. Tu m'as épousé. Ça veut dire que Cul-de-Sac t'appartient autant qu'à moi. »

Thorin cligna des yeux, semblant enregistrer cela, comme si l'idée ne lui était pas parvenue auparavant. Peut-être que non.

Esmeralda eut un grand sourire, lumineux et large.

« Et je vais enfin pouvoir vous voir tous les deux quand je voudrai. On sera voisins ! Vous serez juste en bas de la route, et Bilbon, Hamfast va vouloir te parler, ainsi que Lobélia, ils étaient tous les deux ravis d'apprendre que tu venais, et maintenant qu'ils sauront que tu restes-

\- Oui, Esse, j'irai les voir, mais est-ce que je peux voir Frodon d'abord ? Coupa-t-il. »

Elle commençait à radoter comme une véritable Touque, et s'il ne l'interrompait pas maintenant, il n'en aurait plus l'occasion.

Elle lui prit la main en guise de réponse et le conduisit dans le couloir. Rien ne semblait déplacé, y compris certaines choses qui étaient manifestement à Primula et Drogon suspendues sur les murs. Des choses qu'il offrirait à Elodie et Frodon, quand le temps viendrait et qu'ils en voudraient. S'ils voulaient qu'elles restent sur les murs, il les laisserait, mais l'une des premières choses qu'il avait faites après la mort de ses parents avait été de retirer tout ce qui leur appartenait, en-dehors des objets quotidiens et de leurs tableaux au-dessus de la cheminée. Peut-être qu'Elodie et Frodon seraient d'un avis différent. Il leur laisserait le choix, en tout cas.

Ils n'allèrent pas très loin dans le couloir, avant qu'Esmeralda ne le pousse vers une porte ouverte sur une chambre éclairée seulement par le soleil. Ce fut dans la petite chambre qu'il les trouva, Elodie comme Frodon. Il entra lentement à l'intérieur, jetant un regard autour de la pièce.

Ç'avait été sa chambre, autrefois, avant qu'il ne prenne l'autre chambre plus large. Elle était encore peinte, les murs dans un vert qui montait aussi haut qu'Elodie avant de s'achever sur des pics dentus de peinture, acérés et longs comme des brins d'herbe, montant le long des murs de bois. Bilbon se souvenait de les avoir peints avec sa mère, éclaboussant la couleur partout.

Sur le sol était assise Elodie face à un bambin minuscule aux cheveux noirs et bouclés qui semblaient partir dans tous les sens. Elle leva les yeux vers lui quand il entra, puis murmura quelque chose au petit. Deux yeux bleu vif se levèrent brusquement, l'observant en silence.

Beaucoup plus gros que le bébé que Bilbon avait vu pour la dernière fois. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus gros. Il était un vrai garçon de cinq ans, selon les souvenirs de Bilbon. Alors qu'il était nouveau-né et s'accrochait à Primula quelques années plus tôt, maintenant il était visiblement ferme sur ses pieds quand il se leva, fixant toujours Bilbon.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, dit discrètement Esmeralda à côté de lui. On lui a parlé, et il était assez joyeux parfois, mais il ne parle pas vraiment beaucoup. Je te préviens, c'est tout. »

Bilbon hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendue, puis entra dans la pièce. Les yeux de Frodon le suivirent tout du long tandis que Bilbon s'agenouillait devant lui. Ses yeux étaient aussi vifs que ceux de Primula l'avaient été, et ses cheveux étaient aussi en bataille que ceux de Drogon. Cela rendit la poitrine de Bilbon douloureuse. Il y avait là la combinaison parfaite de ses deux cousins, leur souvenir vivant, et aucun d'eux n'était là pour le voir grandir.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, dit Bilbon avec hésitation. Mais je suis venu te rendre visite il y a quelques années. Je suis ton oncle, Bilbon. Et je vais vivre ici avec toi maintenant, toi et Elodie et ton autre oncle. C'est un nain, et c'est un roi. Tu étais très petit la dernière fois que tu nous as vus. Tu aimais faire la sieste sur lui, tes petits doigts dans sa barbe.

\- Il a une jolie barbe, dit Elodie. »

Sa voix était comme un murmure, et Bilbon hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Avec toutes sortes de tresses. Il pourrait t'apprendre à le faire. Il est très doué pour ça. Tu vois ? »

Il amena sa tresse de mariage vers l'avant, laissant ses doigts courir sur le plus grand trésor qu'il ait jamais reçu.

« Il a tressé mes cheveux. C'est comme ça que les nains montrent qu'ils s'aiment.

\- Tante Esmeralda a une tresse, d'Oncle Bofur, dit Elodie. »

Bilbon regarda sa cousine par-dessus son épaule. Elle regardait ailleurs avec détermination, mais la tresse courant le long de son oreille était impossible à manquer, maintenant qu'il la cherchait. Il lui poserait des questions à ce sujet, plus tard, parce que cette tresse n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

« Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Bilbon. »

Cela fit rosir les joues d'Esse.

« C'est parce qu'il l'aime, beaucoup. »

Il se retourna vers Frodon, qui le fixait toujours.

« Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? Demanda-t-il. Pour que nous venions vivre avec vous ? Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup faire ça. »

Frodon sembla marquer une pause, puis jeta un regard à Elodie. Elodie lui sourit, et il se retourna enfin vers Bilbon.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? Lui demanda Bilbon. »

Il y eut une autre pause puis Frodon hocha la tête. Esmeralda prit une courte inspiration, mais ne dit rien d'autre dans sa surprise.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de Thorin, ton autre oncle ? Demanda-t-il. »

Frodon hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que nous vivions ici ? »

Frodon se mordit la lèvre, ressemblant tellement à Drogon quand il était confus que c'était physiquement douloureux, tordant la poitrine de Bilbon qui fit des nœuds. Elodie semblait attendre aussi, bien que ses doigts s'entremêlent dans sa nervosité. Espérant, attendant. Observant Frodon.

Au bout d'un moment, Frodon croisa le regard de Bilbon. Il ne hocha pas la tête, mais demanda de la plus petite voix du monde :

« Maman ? »

Le cœur de Bilbon tomba quelque part dans le voisinage de son estomac.

« Elle n'est pas là, dit-il doucement. »

Il se détesta pour la façon dont les yeux de Frodon se remplirent de larmes.

« Elle est ailleurs, maintenant. Elle est avec... avec ma mère et mon père. »

Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Elodie sur lui, et celui d'Esmeralda aussi, et deux autres regards dont il aurait dû savoir qu'ils ne resteraient pas en arrière. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ses joues se réchauffant sous le soudain regard insistant, mais poursuivit.

« Ils sont... partis. Il y a très longtemps. Et ils me manquent, beaucoup, même aujourd'hui. C'est normal qu'ils me manquent. Mais je ne suis pas seul, plus maintenant. Parce que je suis là maintenant, et ton oncle Thorin est là, et Tante Esmeralda aussi, et Oncle Bofur et ton cousin Merry. Alors ce n'est pas grave s'ils te manquent, parce que nous t'aiderons. Tout comme j'ai des amis et de la famille qui m'aident quand ma mère et mon père me manquent. »

Frodon le contempla, ses yeux bleus scintillant comme une mare illuminée par le soleil. Puis d'un seul coup il se jeta sur Bilbon en pleurant, de grosses larmes traversant la chemise de Bilbon. Bilbon le serra rapidement dans ses bras, murmurant des 'chut' et des mots doux tandis qu'il le berçait. Il leva les yeux vers Elodie dont les propres yeux brillaient, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant, et Bilbon l'attira rapidement vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit blottie contre son autre côté. Tous deux s'emboîtaient, en fait, comme de petites pièces de puzzle.

Deux gros bras s'enroulèrent autour d'eux tous, et Bilbon pencha le front jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre l'épaule de Thorin. Son héros fidèle, son époux, toujours là. Ce nain, _son_ nain, qui avait voyagé à travers la Terre du Milieu pour lui pas une fois, pas deux fois, mais trois fois. Et maintenant il était là, serrant Frodon et Elodie comme s'ils étaient sa propre famille, ses propres enfants. Cela fit monter une boule dans la gorge de Bilbon, qu'il sembla incapable de ravaler.

Il ferma ses yeux brûlants à la place et se contenta de s'accrocher.

(-)

À la lueur de la bougie ce soir-là, quand les enfants eurent été mis au lit, les histoires furent racontée _s._

 _«_ _ _O__ n les a trouvés le lendemain matin, dit doucement Bofur. »

Il prit une autre gorgée dans sa chope avant de la reposer.

« Elodie est arrivée en courant sur la route, criant qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés à la maison, ils n'étaient pas rentrés à la maison, et Esmeralda a pris Elodie et Frodon pendant qu'on descendait à la rivière. Tim, Hamfast et moi on les a tirés de là et on les a préparés pour l'enterrement. Le sol était encore assez doux pour qu'on _puisse_ les enterrer.

\- Ils ne sont pas loin de tes parents, dit Esmeralda. »

Ses doigts caressaient le bord de sa tasse de thé d'un air absent.

« Mais tu sais où sont leurs emplacements. »

Bilbon hocha la tête, et Thorin plaça doucement une main sur celle de son mari, juste pour offrir le peu de réconfort qu'il pouvait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait _pu_ faire _, auj_ ourd'hui. Il avait tenu Bilbon, puis Elodie, puis le petit Frodon, qui s'était de nouveau accroché à lui et à sa barbe, comme quand il était bébé, et avait refusé de lâcher. Il s'était endormi dans les bras de Thorin, et après avoir été cajolé pour lâcher la barbe de Thorin, et que Bilbon ait guidé une Elodie en train de bâiller vers son lit, ils s'étaient retirés vers la table de la salle à manger.

« Où est Merry ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- Avec les parents de Saradoc pour la nuit. Ils adorent le garder, dit Esmeralda avec un sourire. I _ls l_ gâtent complètement. Et j'en suis heureuse. Mais je jurerais qu'ils conspirent avec Bofur sur _comment_ le gâter.

\- Un travail cruel, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, dit Bofur en haussant les épaules. »

Même si Esmeralda lui lança un regard noir et le poussa, elle riait, et Bilbon en faisant autant. Thorin regarda Bofur sourire et lui tirer la langue, et réalisa à quel point le nain était heureux, ici dans la tranquille Comté. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, et son chapeau était toujours sur sa tête, mais il y avait une douceur sur son visage, et certaines d _ _e__ ses rides de fatigue avaient disparu. Il était content, ici.

Cela rendait Thorin heureux de voir ça. Cela le fit de nouveau se languir de la vie qu'il avait maintenant, mais n'avait simplement pas encore commencé. Bientôt. Il avait fait les premiers pas aujourd'hui, et bientôt cette vie serait la sienne.

Car si on pouvait dire une chose de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, c'est qu'il était déterminé, et quand il avait un objectif en tête, il faisait en sorte de l'obtenir. Et ici et maintenant, son esprit était concentré sur la Comté et une vie douce et relaxante, avec Bilbon à ses côtés, et Elodie et Frodon en train de courir partout.

« Donc, abdiqué, commença Bofur. »

Thorin commença à raconter l'histoire. Il dut la mettre en pause quelques fois – Esmeralda et Bofur commencèrent tous deux à crier discrètement sur Bilbon et à le gronder au sujet de sa cheville, son époux roulant des yeux pour toute réponse – mais lorsqu'il eut fini, le fabriquant de jouets comme sa hobbit étaient satisfaits.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont s'arrêter sur le chemin de retour ? Demanda Esmeralda. Quand Fili et Kili auront fini dans les Montagnes Bleues ?

\- Oui, dit Bilbon, surprenant Thorin. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Ça a déjà été décidé. Ils espèrent rester quelques mois eux-mêmes. Fili a marmonné qu'il aurait besoin d'une atmosphère calme après la fin des négociations. »

C'était juste.

« Alors nous aurons une place pour eux, quand ils viendront, dit fermement Bofur. Et nous ne serons probablement pas les seuls à offrir un endroit où rester. Nous sommes des héros locaux. Ce sera plus dur de faire en sorte que les hobbits les laissent _partir._ »

C'était un accueil dont Fili et Kili auraient désespérément besoin, après les Montagnes Bleues, même si Thorin ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils seraient accueillis avec gentillesse et des cœurs enthousiastes. Si quelqu'un pouvait réussir le _s_ négociations, c'était Fili.

« Tu aurais pu aller avec eux, commença doucement Bilbon. »

Mais Thorin secoua immédiatement la tête.

« Non, je n'aurais pas pu. Je ne suis pas un roi, et c'est de ça qu'ils ont besoin, maintenant. Ils ont besoin de négociants, et ils ont besoin du Roi d'Erebor et de son Conseiller. »

Et de l'époux du Conseiller, de l'amie fidèle du Conseiller, et du nain obstiné de l'amie fidèle qui refusait d'être laissé en arrière. Eh bien, ça rendrait Gloin heureux, que son fils soit venu aussi. Les nains des Montagnes Bleues pourraient ne pas être aussi ravis de voir Legolas, et dès qu'elle ouvrirait la bouche, ils n'allaient _définitivement_ pas être contents de voir Tauriel. Mais Fili et Kili avaient eu besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pouvaient obtenir, et Tauriel n'avait pas été convaincue de rester en arrière lorsque Gimli avait été déterminé à y aller. Ça marcherait. Thorin avait foi en eux.

« Tu aurais pu abdiquer _après_ ça-

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi ? Demanda ironiquement Thorin. Parce que ce que aurait _pu_ arriver n'a pas d'importance. Je suis là maintenant, et je ne peux pas changer ce qui aurait _pu_ être.

\- Je ne veux juste pas que tu regrettes ton choix, c'est tout. Fili te rendrait _la couron_ ne, si tu le demandais. »

Il le ferait, en effet, et sans le moindre ressentiment. Cependant, Thorin secoua la tête et prit la main de Bilbon dans la sienne. Il n'y avait aucune incertitude sur le visage de son époux. Il voulait vraiment juste savoir si Thorin allait bi _en, s_ 'il regrettait son choix ou pas.

Et ce n'était pas le cas.

Bilbon sembla le voir sur son visage, _car i_ l commença à sourire, ce petit sourire que Thorin avait _toujo_ urs envie d'embrasser et embrasser jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Bilbon soient chaudes et pliantes sous les siennes. Comme s'il sentait _ces_ pensées, les joues de Bilbon rosirent, et Bofur commença à ricaner.

« La chambre est au fond du couloir, les gars, et si vous penchez vers la table de la cuisine, attendez au moins qu'on parte.

\- Bofur, dit Esmeralda. »

Les joues de Bilbon rosirent encore plus. Thorin sentait ses propres joues brûler un peu.

« Vraiment. Laissez-les tranquilles. Ils ont fait un voyage difficile, ils méritent un moment à eux. Ou plusieurs moments, s'ils en ont envie _._

 _-_ _ _Esmeralda__ , dit Bilbon. »

Il semblait exaspéré et plus qu'un peu embarrassé. Esmeralda se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire, et Bofur laissa échapper un rire.

Ils firent leurs adieux, même si Bilbon dit à Esmeralda qu'ils parleraient le lendemain de sa tresse. Bofur rougit légèrement et déclara, presque timidement :

« On, euh. S'est fiancé l'automne dernier.

\- Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? S'insurgea Bilbon. Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'était très soudain ! _Insista Esmeralda_. On tournait autour du sujet depuis presque sept ans et on a finalement décidé qu'on voulait se marier ! Ce ne sera pas une grande cérémonie- »

Bilbon renifla à cette affirmation, ce qui fit grimacer Esmeralda.

« - d'accord, ma famille est un peu grande, et la famille de Saradoc veut être là, et ils adorent Bofur, et Lobélia exige d'être du côté de la famille de Bofur, et tout a été très soudain. Et j'allais te le dire plus tard mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux le faire maintenant, puisque c'est déjà sorti. »

Elle jeta un regard noir de côté à Bofur, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire impénitent sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content pour vous deux, dit Bilbon. J'aurais aimé un petit avertissement, c'est tout. Ou une vraie lettre. Tu peux m'envoyer un corbeau pour me dire que j'ai perdu deux de mes cousins, j'aurais bien aimé apprendre de _bonnes_ nouvelles, aussi. »

Il haussa un sourcil dans leur direction.

Thorin décida d'interrompre avant qu'Esmeralda ne recommence. Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait radoter.

« Quand le mariage est-il prévu ? »

Bofur et Esmeralda échangèrent un regard.

« Oh pour l'amour d'Eru, ne me dites pas que c'est demain, dit Bilbon avec incrédulité.

\- No _n ! D_ ans un mois. Cela dit, si les autres viennent des Montagnes Bleues, on pourrait le décaler. »

Esmeralda s'illumina soudain, tirant sur la main de Bofur.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on les aurait tous ici, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas formidable?

 _\- Imposs_ ible de demander plus, acquiesça Bofur en souriant. Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient être là dans un mois ?

\- Si je leur écris pour leur dire qu'il y a un mariage ici dans la Comté, ils seront là, lui assura Thorin. »

Cela ne ferait qu'encourager Fili à mettre un terme aux discussions prolongées encore plus vite.

Esmeralda et Bofur étaient ravis, et tous deux promirent de passer le lendemain, juste pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Puis la porte se ferma enfin, et Cul-de-Sac sembla beaucoup plus silencieux. Pas dans un mauvais sens, mais le silence complet était déconcertant. Ça n'avait jamais été silencieux dans la montagne : quelqu'un était toujours debout à s'affairer. _Toujours_. Et maintenant il n'y avait rien, en-dehors de la douce brise extérieure et du craquement des parquets quand ils se déplaçaient.

« Je vais aller voir Elodie et Frodon, dit Bilbon à voix basse. »

C'était comme s'il ressentait le silence de la même façon que Thorin.

« Je te retrouve dans notre chambre. »

Puis il disparut, ses pieds tapant silencieusement dans le couloir. Thorin le regarda partir, la lumière des bougies dans le couloir faisant briller ses boucles, y compris le _ _s__ petites parties grises qui commençaient à émerger ici et là.

Dans le silence de Cul-de-Sac, Thorin s'autorisa enfin à regarder autour de lui. Les meubles n'avaient pas changé, bien qu'il y ait plus de livres sur certaines des étagères. Plusieurs tableaux demeuraient sur les murs, et il se demanda lesquels avaient appartenu à Bilbon si longtemps auparavant et simplement été laissés suspendus.

'Notre chambre', avait dit Bilbon. Leur smial, leur maison. Cul-de-Sac était à _eux_. Ce n'était pas juste un trou dans le sol, c'était une maison, leur maison, et Thorin se sentit idiot de l'avoir toujours considérée comme étant à Bilbon. Pourtant dans son esprit, Cul-de-Sac avait appartenu à Bilbon, les objets à l'intérieur également à Bilbon. Jamais il ne l'avait considéré comme étant à eux, qu'il pouvait aussi _lui_ appartenir.

La cheminée avec les flammes, la table de la cuisine où il avait dîné plu _s d'un_ e fois. La chambre au fond du couloir où il avait dormi à de nombreuses reprises, le lit qu'il avait partagé avec Bilbon. Le garde-manger qu'Esmeralda et Bofur avaient rempli exprès pour eux, les fenêtres qui laissaient entrer le soleil, la petite place près de la porte où Bilbon s'était recro _que_ villé le soir du mariage, le jardin où ils avaient jardiné ensemble cinq ans plus tôt, tout était là, et tout était à eux. Ce serait à eux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Et _l'envie_ qui réchauffa son ventre suffit à faire dire à Thorin que oui, il avait fait le bon choix.

Il laissa ses bottes près de la porte, ses chaussettes faisant le bruit du tissu contre le bois, tandis qu'il descendait le couloir. Quelques craquements se firent entendre, n'ayant pas encore appris où se trouvaient tous les endroits bruyants. Il apprendrait. Il les trouverait tous, dans les années à venir.

Il passa la porte ouverte et marqua une pause. Une petite silhouette était profondément endormie dans l'un des lits – Elodie, apparemment – et une autre petite silhouette ne l'était certainement pas. Bilbon était assis sur le lit avec Frodon dans ses bras, son front appuyé contre celui du bambin. Sa voix était basse, et Thorin se rapprocha discrètement pour entendre.

« … au fond du couloir, d'accord ? Juste à quelques pas. Tu peux venir me chercher n'importe quand, ou venir chercher ton Oncle Thorin. C'est un roi, tu sais, alors il est très doué pour se lever pour aller aider quelqu'un à tout moment. »

Frodon acquiesça, faisant un peu bouger la tête de Bilbon.

« Alors tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de dormir. Nous sommes juste là.

\- Papa, murmura-t-il. »

Le visage de Bilbon se tordit un peu devant la petite voix. Il fallut toute sa maîtrise à Thorin pour rester sur le seuil et ne pas entrer pour essayer d'aider. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il puisse faire, cependant, sinon offrir du réconfort. Et pour le moment, ce n'était pas son réconfort que Frodon voulait.

Bilbon soupira.

« Il ne peut pas revenir, cher enfant. Je suis désolé. Le mien ne peut pas revenir non plus, et parfois ma mère et lui me manquent tellement que j'ai mal à l'intérieur. Beaucoup de mes amis et des membres de ma famille ne peuvent plus revenir. »

Puis il se pencha soudain en avant et déposa un rapide baiser sur le nez de Frodon, arrachant un rire au bambin et le faisant se frotter le nez presque vicieusement.

« Mais j'ai ton Oncle Thorin, et il reste toujours juste à côté de moi, et j'ai d'autres gens, aussi. Et maintenant je vous ai, Elodie et toi. J'aimerais beaucoup vous avoir tous les deux à côté de moi pour m'aider à sourire. Tu ferais ça ? On pourrait faire un échange. »

Le sourire de Frodon avait disparu, mais il continuait de se frotter le nez de ses petits doigts.

« Échange ? répéta-t-il scrupuleusement.

\- Un échange : tu restes à côté de moi, et je reste à côté de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il y eut une longue pause tandis que Frodon se frottait les yeux, clairement épuisé. Il bâilla, un grand bâillement, puis hocha la tête.

« Échange, dit-il d'un ton endormi. »

Mais il glissa sur ses genoux pour déposer un baiser mouillé sur le nez de Bilbon. Bilbon sourit et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, et Thorin dut sortir de la pièce de peur que ses yeux ne commencent à le brûler. Il prit quelques respirations, profondes.

Quand il put enfin rentrer avec ses émotions sous contrôle, il trouva Bilbon en train de border Frodon avec un dernier baiser sur son front. C'était un rappel si surprenant, de Bilbon faisant la même chose avec Frodon bébé juste cinq ans plus tôt, que Thorin dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas le présent. Bilbon jeta un regard vers la porte, où se trouvait Thorin, puis recula prudemment. Frodon tourna une fois dans son petit lit, puis tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Des pas silencieux ramenèrent Bilbon à Thorin, et ensemble tous deux prirent un moment pour regarder la pièce.

« Elodie va avoir besoin de sa propre chambre, bientôt, vu son âge, dit doucement Bilbon. Elle allait en avoir une rien qu'à elle, tu te souviens, quand Prim nous a parlé à notre dernière visite ? Ensuite c'est arrivé, et. Eh bien.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chambres parmi lesquelles elle pourra choisir, et je pourrai aider à fabriquer des meubles pour correspondre à ce qu'elle voudra, promit Thorin à voix basse. »

Elle ne manquerait de rien, s'il avait son mot à dire. Frodon et Elodie se verraient offrir le monde.

Bilbon acquiesça avant de fermer la porte en silence. Tandis qu'il se retournait pour se diriger vers leur chambre, Thorin lui prit la main, le faisant s'arrêter, ce qui lui valut un regard de confusion. Repensant à la promesse de Bilbon à Frodon, il dit doucement :

« Je ne suis plus un roi. »

La main de Bilbon était chaude dans la sienne, si chaude, une bien meilleure vision que la froideur qu'elle donnait à Erebor.

Le sourire de Bilbon était toujours visible dans le noir.

« Tu es, et tu seras toujours, _mon_ roi. »

Il tira sur la main de Thorin.

« Venez vous coucher, mon seigneur. La journée a été longue. »

Et ils avaient d'autres longues journées devant eux, qui viendraient avec des voisins curieux, il en était certain, et des enfants qui faisaient encore leur deuil. Bilbon, aussi, faisait encore le deuil de ses cousins, bien qu'il soit dans _l'une des_ phases finales, où leur souvenir remonterait d'un seul coup et le remplirait de chagrin. Thorin connaissait trop bien cette phase.

Mais dans un mois, il y aurait un mariage, et Thorin ne pouvait qu'espérer que Fili et les autres pourraient y assister. Il écrirait la lettre demain. Gérerait les voisins demain. Serait prêt pour toute apparition de chagrin demain.

Ce soir, il y avait un lit chaud et un hobbit encore plus chaud qui l'attendaient. Il n'y avait pas de rapport final à lire, pas de gardes à qui parler avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien à faire sinon... aller se coucher.

Il suivit Bilbon le long du chemin, main dans la main, les pas de son mari fermes et sûrs. Cela, Thorin le savait, il pourrait s'y habituer.

Il attendait ça avec impatience.

 **(-)**

 **Voilà ! Le début de la retraite pour Thorin et Bilbon...**

 **Le Nanowrimo ayant commencé, vous n'aurez plus de ràr ce mois-ci (désolée) faute de temps pour les faire. (Mine de rien ça me prend plusieurs heures à chaque fois. Enfin, deux en particulier. Je suis sûre que les responsables se reconnaîtront...)**


	18. Pierres et branches - Partie 1

**Branchages et pierres peuvent me bloquer la route (mais je vous ai pour me guider)**

 **Résumé : Fili, Kili et les autres atteignent la Comté après avoir conclu les négociations dans les Montagnes Bleues, et découvrent qu'il pourrait y avoir plus de batailles à gagner à Cul-de-Sac. À savoir, une petite fille qui ne vit pas bien la perte de ses parents, et deux oncles qui sont perdus quant à la façon de l'aider.**

 **Heureusement qu'ils ont de bonnes farces dans leur arsenal. Parce que ça aide tout.**

(-)

Chapitre 1 : Le chemin épineux

Le ciel de la Comté semblait toujours plus bleu chaque fois qu'Ori le voyait. C'était particulièrement rafraîchissant après avoir quitté les Montagnes Bleues et les salles de réunions étouffantes. Ici, enfin, ils pourraient faire la fête et se détendre et passer un bon moment, et tandis qu'ils approchaient Cul-de-Sac, il avait l'intention de faire exactement ça.

« Je peux emmener les chevaux aux écuries, offrit Tauriel. Gimli, tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir, dit Gimli. »

Il lui sourit comme si elle était faite de pierres précieuses, et les lèvres de Tauriel se retroussèrent avec joie. Il semblait que la Comté soit bonne pour tout le monde.

Ori les laissa à leurs affaires tandis qu'il glissait de son cheval et retirait ses bagages de la salle.

« Si tu fais des choses comme ça, comment les gens vont-ils savoir que tu as un mari costaud pour t'aider ? demanda Dwalin. »

D'un geste rapide, il retira les sacs des mains d'Ori. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le côté de la tête d'Ori avant de passer la porte menant à Cul-de-Sac.

Ori sentit ses joues se réchauffer un peu devant la démonstration d'affection. Apparemment la Comté était bonne pour _tout le monde._ Il lui courut après, et Dwalin lui adressa un grand sourire par-dessus son épaule.

Les négociations avaient été justes mais difficiles, les doigts d'Ori étaient usés jusqu'à l'os tant il avait écrit. Fili avait été épuisé tous les soirs, à en croire Dwalin, et ce dernier avait pratiquement dû porter le nouveau roi jusqu'à ses appartements. Mais c'était fini maintenant, la route de commerce avait été fixée, et ils pouvaient tous se détendre avant de retourner à Erebor. C'était un repos bien mérité.

Dwalin s'immobilisa sur le seuil, faisant sursauter Ori.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. »

Puis il baissa également les yeux.

Là, sur le seuil, se trouvait le plus petit hobbit qu'Ori ait vu depuis Merry. Il avait des cheveux noirs, une masse épaisse qui semblait aussi emmêlée que les buissons en face de Cul-de-Sac. Ses yeux étaient bleus, vifs comme des gemmes, et pendant un moment, Ori ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait _chez ce_ hobbit pour faire se figer Dwalin. Dwalin cligna des yeux vers le petit gars. Le hobbit en fit autant.

« Mon Oncle, tu es là ? appela Kili derrière eux. »

Le petit hobbit s'empressa de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Dwalin fixait encore l'endroit où il avait disparu.

« Mon Oncle ? »

Avec une inquiétude grandissante, Ori demanda à son époux :

\- Tout va bien ? »

Dwalin n'avait toujours pas bougé sinon pour ouvrir la bouche, avant de la refermer sans rien dire.

« Je vais... c'est rien, dit-il enfin. »

Il secoua fermement la tête.

« Juste... peu importe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui importe peu ? demanda Kili. Tu ne peux pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit de dangereux, et si tu l'as fait, je te demanderai de bien vouloir le garder pour toi. Je crois que Fili est déjà prêt à exploser.

\- Juste un minuscule hobbit, dit Ori. Un mignon petit hobbit, rien de dangereux.

\- Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, dit Dwalin. »

Il semblait toujours hébété.

« Non, rien de dangereux là-dedans, non plus.

\- Comme un mini-Oncle, plaisanta Kili. »

Dwalin tressauta. Puis, avant qu'Ori ne puisse faire autre chose que le fixer bouche bée, il laissa tomber leurs sacs, puis fit demi-tour et retourna vers la charrette pour aider.

Kili et Ori le fixèrent avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

« Non, souffla Kili. C'est impossible.

\- Bien sûr que c'est impossible ! Dit Ori avec incrédulité. Ce sont deux _hommes_ , Kili. Leur structure corporelle ne _m_ _a_ _rche_ simplement pas comme ça. Tu es aussi ridicule que mon époux ! »

Même si Ori devait admettre... le petit hobbit _avait_ beaucoup de ressemblances avec Thorin.

Oh, que Mahal lui vienne en aide, il se montrait aussi stupide qu'eux.

« Non, non, tu as raison, dit Kili. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ça semble juste drôle que Dwalin y croie, c'est tout. »

Puis il eut un grand sourire.

Ori connaissait Kili depuis des années. Il avait appris quand un sourire signifiait qu'il était content, quand un sourire signifiait une joie pure, et quand un sourire signifiait des ennuis. Et ce sourire ne promettait rien de bon pour quiconque Kili avait l'intention de prendre pour cible. Il avait la terrible intuition que c'était son époux qui allait en être la victime, d'ailleur _ _s__.

Eh bien, c'était sa propre faute, vraimen _ _t.__ _Ori_ n'allait pas aider Dwalin à se sortir de celle-là.

Et _c'était_ un peu drôle.

Kili lui jeta un regar _d i_ nterrogateur, comme s'il voulait qu'Ori lui donne sa permission. Ori soupira et baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux rien savoir là-dessus, marmonna-t-il. Ne m'implique pas. Dwalin a besoin de quelqu'un à aller voir quand il aura besoin de lécher ses blessures. »

Kili ricana, et Ori réalisa le double sens.

« Pas comme _ça_ , dit-il d'un ton sec, les joues déjà rouges. Tu n'as pas autre chose que tu pourrais être en train de faire ?

\- Comme le dire à Fili, dit Kili. Et oui, absolument. »

Ce fut ainsi que le Conseiller très adulte et mature du Roi d'Erebor détala, sautillant dans son excitation de trouver son frère.

Ori savait comment ça allait finir. Et Dwalin n'en aurait rien à _fa_ ire qu'ils soient Roi et Conseiller. Il se vengerait de la farce qu'ils préparaient.

Avec un dernier soupir Ori entra dans Cul-de-Sac à la recherche de ses propriétaires. Le smial était frais et accueillant, un contraste parfait au soleil brillant mais chaud sous lequel ils avaient voyagé pendant quelques jours. Ils avaient fai _t vi_ te grâce à la lettre de Thorin. Fili avait été reconnaissant d'avoir cette excuse, et affirmé qu'un grand événement politique avait lieu dans la Comté qui exigeait son attention, et que son oncle, le grand ancien Roi d'Erebor, avait insisté que sa présence était nécessaire. Les nains les avaient laissés partir avec seulement un peu de grommellements.

Fili avait besoin de s'amuser un peu. Et si c'était aux dépens de Dwalin, eh bien, son époux était assez grand pour s'en tirer. Dans l'ensemble.

« Ori ! »

Le sourire d'Ori fut incontrôlable quand il entendit la voix de son ami. Il rencontra Bilbon à mi-chemin dans le couloir et rit tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Bilbon lui manquerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés, et que la réalisation que son ami resterait ici dans la Comté se soit imprégnée. Kili et Fili avaient été mélancoliques mais essayé de leur mieux de le cacher, et même les elfes avaient été attristés.

C'était Bilbon qui les avait tous réunis, après tout. Bilbon qui avait sans le savoir présenté Kili à Legolas, qui avait incité Gimli à tendre la main vers Tauriel, qui avait encouragé Ori à parler avec Dwalin et Dwalin à parler avec Ori. Il les avait réunis, cœurs et amitiés partout. Et il les avait tous maintenus connectés. Perdre Bilbon avait été dur.

Perdre Thorin, aussi, avait été une grande perte. Ori n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils en étaient tous venus à se reposer sur lui pour les guider jusqu'à ce que sa voix grave manque aux réunions. Fili s'était maladroitement éclairci la gorge et avait bien pris les rênes, mais il était clair que la présence de son oncle lui manquait. Pour l'instant, cela dit, ils étaient ici dans la Comté et parmi des amis qui leur avaient chèrement manqué, et ça, songea Ori, c'était le meilleur remède qu'ils auraient pu demander.

« Comment s'est passé le voyage ? Demanda Bilbon quand ils se séparèrent. Bonne météo, routes décentes ?

\- À part la pluie qui nous a un peu retenus, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, lui assura Ori. Nous avons seulement manqué quelques jours.

\- Tant mieux. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Ce que mon époux veut demander est, 'Est-ce que les négociations se sont bien passées à Ered Luin ?', dit Thorin en descendant le couloir. »

Bilbon lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est à croire qu'être en politique lui manque.

\- Aucune chance, dit immédiatement Bilbon, frissonnant à cette idée. Vous pouvez garder la politique. J'en ai assez ici avec les hobbits et la famille. Ça ne me manque pas. Je _suis_ , en revanche, extrêmement inquiet au sujet de mes neveux, puisque je n'ai encore vu ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Ori jeta un regard derrière lui alors que Fili et Kili passaient la porte d'entrée. Aucun des deux ne fit attention à lui, et avec Bilbon presque entièrement caché derrière Ori, ils n'eurent d'yeux que pour une seule personne, Thorin.

Thorin contourna rapidement Ori et Bilbon, et ses bras étaient déjà ouverts.

Ce ne furent __ _p_ as le Roi d'Erebor et son Conseiller qui tombèrent dans les bras de Thorin, mais deux nains qui n'avaient jamais eu l'air plus jeune ou plus vulnérable que maintenant. Ori s'écarta pour laisser passer Bilbon, et le hobbit fut presque immédiatement englouti par les bras de Kili. Ils avaient l'air juste, tous les quatre. Une famille réunie.

Cela donna envie à Ori d'aller chercher ses crayons et son charbon, pour dessiner la scène avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Un mouvement au coin de son œil attira son attention, et l'espace d'un instant, il fut ramené sept ans en arrière, quand ils étaient venus libérer la Comté. Puis il cligna des yeux et il fut clair que ce n'était pas Primula, pour une variété de raisons. Cette hobbit était plus jeune, mais il était facile de voir qui était sa mère. Elle jetait un œil depuis le coin, observant les retrouvailles comme Ori.

Ori s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant son attention.

« Elodie, c'est ça ? Demanda Ori. »

La jeune hobbit hocha la tête.

« Nous, um. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plusieurs années-

\- Monsieur Ori ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Ori sourit.

« C'est ça. Tu te souviens bien de moi alors ?

\- Je me souviens de tout le monde, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil »

Cependant, son sourire était aimable, et elle s'avança pour dire bonjour avec une vraie poignée de main.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'eux, par contre. »

Elle hocha la tête en direction de Fili et Kili. Bilbon s'écarta de la pile des retrouvailles et fit signe à Elodie de les rejoindre.

« Tu n'as jamais rencontré tes cousins, pas vraiment – voici Fili et Kili, nos neveux d'Erebor. Fili est le Roi d'Erebor, maintenant. »

Le regard d'Elodie passa de Fili à Kili.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité à Kili.

\- Généralement, une épine dans mon derrière, dit Fili. »

Kili, qui était sur le point de parler, se renfrogna et lui donna un coup de coude. Les lèvres d'Elodie se retournèrent sur un large sourire. Fili adressa à Elodie une brève courbette, et Kili l'imita.

« Nous sommes ravis de rencontrer enfin notre cousine.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle. Vous êtes très grands, pour des nains.

\- Eh bien, il y a une anecdote amusante là-dedans, en fait... »

Puis Bofur fut là, et Esmeralda avec lui. Bientôt tout le monde fut à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac, et c'était comme presque vingt ans plus tôt, lors de leur tout premier voyage : rires et retrouvailles et de la nourriture ne tarderait pas à être lancée, Ori le savait. Dwalin et Bilbon se saluèrent de façon familière, la rencontre de leurs fronts faisant hausser les sourcils à Bofur avec surprise. Ori n'était pas surpris le moins du monde : Bilbon était le frère de Dwalin, qu'il soit un hobbit ou pas.

« Eh bien, nous sommes là, et prêts pour le mariage ! Dit Gimli. »

Il se frotta les mains.

« Il doit avoir lieu quand ? »

Bofur se mordit la lèvre, et Bilbon et Thorin grimacèrent de tandem. Ori jeta un regard autour de la pièce et trouva une réalisation hésitante partout. Cependant, Legolas fit un effort pour formuler ce qu'ils pensaient.

« Il _va_ toujours avoir lieu, oui ?

\- Pas tellement qu'il va avoir lieu, plutôt qu'il a _eu_ lieu... Il y a environ une semaine, admit Bofur. Désolé. »

Le silence de la pièce fut presque immédiatement brisé par le chahut qui s'ensuivit, et Ori se contenta de s'appuyer contre un mur et de soupirer. Il s'était interrogé au sujet du retard dû à la pluie.

(-)

« … n'auriez pas pu attendre ?

\- On a attendu ! On a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus attendre ! On l _'a_ décalé de deux jours ! D'autres gens avaient besoin des tentes de fê _te,_ aussi. Gandalf est encore en ville, si tu veux le voir-

\- Peu importe Gandalf, j'espérais vous voir mariés tous les deux !

\- Ne me prends pas pour une buse, mon gars, tu voulais juste le festin. »

Fili se contenta de touiller son thé, loin d'avoir l'air aussi fâché que Kili semblait l'être actuellement. Bilbon haussa un sourcil vers son neveu.

« Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement sombre, demanda-t-il. Et je doute que ce soit à cause du mariage. »

Ils avaient réussi à se déplacer vers la cuisine, et la longue table avait été mise à contribution.

Heureusement, le garde-manger était encore bien rempli, et ceci avait décidé _cela._ Elodie, Frodon, Merry, et le petit Samsagace Gamegie s'étaient tous sauvés en courant pour rejoindre les autres enfants – bien que Dwalin ait adressé à Frodon un regard étrange que Bilbon n'avait pas compris – ce qui n'avait laissé que deux elfes et plusieurs nains à nourrir. La plupart d'entre eux avaient commencé à harceler Bofur et Esmeralda, leur reprochant de les avoir privés de tout l'amusement.

Fili haussa simplement les épaules. Il avait l'air plus calme que quand il s'était pratiquement accroché à Thorin et Bilbon plus tôt. Maintenant il ressemblait au nain que Bilbon __ _con_ naissait si bien. Kili, aussi, commençait à se détendre. Ils étaient tous là, et cela fit presque regretter à Bilbon de poser la question suivante.

« Ça s'est si mal passé, dans les Montagnes Bleues ? »

Fili soupira et reposa la cuillère sur la soucoupe.

« Pas trop mal, admit-il. Juste... difficilement. Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'attendre de moi que je sois Oncle Thorin et, et je ne le suis pas. Et j'ai eu l'impression d'être un enfant qui essayait de marcher avec les bottes d'un nain adulte. C'était le bazar.

\- Fili s'en est bien sorti, dit Legolas. »

Il prit place à côté de Fili, qui fit la grimace.

« Mon frère nain peut dire qu'il a échoué, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est faux. Ils étaient contents de ce qu'il avait à dire et ont pris à cœur ses intentions pour la route de commerce. Valdr et Nadr sont toujours là-bas, et c'est grâce au travail de Fili qu'ils peuvent continuer à pousser la route vers l'avant. Ils ont même écouté Tauriel et moi au sujet de la meilleure façon d'aborder Vertbois. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux à cette nouvelle.

« Ils vous ont vraiment écoutés ? Tous les deux ? »

Il s'était à moitié attendu à entendre que Legolas et Tauriel avaient été mis à la porte des Montagnes Bleues. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les nains là-bas les _écoute._

Thorin semblait tout aussi surpris.

« Alors la rencontre s'est...

\- Bien passée, acquiesça finalement Fili. Oui. J'aurais juste... souhaité que ce soit toi et pas moi. Tu aurais encore mieux géré ça-

\- Fili, il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je ferais plus confiance que toi, dit Thorin. »

Il tendit le bras au-dessus de la table e _t posa_ la main sur le bras de Fili. Bilbon regarda son neveu s'effondrer juste un peu sous le soutien qu'il ne savait visiblement pas comment gérer pour le moment. C'était très similaire à observer Fili lors de leur premier voyage vers Erebor, déterminé à faire de son mieux mais pas tout à fait certain d'y arriver. Bilbon sentit son cœur se tordre pour le nain inquiet en face de lui qui semblait si perdu, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment aider. Son bras était à mi-chemin au-dessus de la table vers Fili quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en trombe, attirant immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde. Merry se glissa dans la pièce et s'arrêta brièvement, et so _n vi_ sage disait tout.

« Encore ? Demanda Esmeralda. »

Merry se contenta de hocher la tête, et il grimaça quand il regarda Bilbon. Oh, parfait, cette fois il y avait une blessure.

« Encore quoi ? Demanda Dwalin.

\- Elodie, dirent Bilbon et Thorin de tandem. »

Ils se levèrent de table et sortirent dans le hall d'entrée. La compagnie était sur leurs talons, leur curiosité presque audible.

Elle devint certainement audible quand ils passèrent le tournant et trouvèrent trois jeunes hobbits couverts de boue et gouttant dans le hall. Sam se dressait là, ne semblant pas avoir pire qu'une chemise sale, de la boue dans ses cheveux et un froncement de sourcils sur le visage. Frodon, heureusement, était caché derrière tout le monde, et Bilbon ne voyait pas un seul cheveu déplacé. Même Merry ne semblait pas s'en tirer trop mal, pas plus sale qu'il ne l'était d'habitude après avoir joué dehors.

Personne, cependant, n'était plus couvert de boue ni plus sale qu'Elodie.

« Oh, Elodie, murmura Bilbon. »

Il s'agenouilla devant sa nièce. Ses cheveux étaient partout et plus emmêlés qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Il y avait une tache de sang sous son nez, comme si elle avait été frappée ou s'était cognée dans quelque chose. Sa robe entière était trempée et couverte de boue, et ses pieds étaient encore plus sales. Elle avait un air obstiné sur le visage, aucune trace de remords chez elle. Non que Bilbon s'y soit attendu il n'y en avait encore jamais eu.

Dwalin gronda à sa vue.

« Fillette, dis-moi qui c'était, et je m'en chargerai, promit-il. »

Les yeux d'Elodie s'illuminèrent quelque peu à cette suggestion.

« Oh non, dit Bilbon, faisant taire Dwalin d'un geste. Personne ne va "s'en charger", merci _beaucoup._ »

Il marqua une pause et sa voix s'adoucit.

« Tu t'es excusée ? Dut-il demander.

\- S'excuser ? S'exclama Gimli, tandis que les autres crachotaient. Elle saigne et vous demandez si _elle_ s'est excusée ? »

Thorin souffla derrière Bilbon.

« Parce qu'aussi mal en point qu'elle ait l'air, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que l'autre partie a l'air _bien_ pire. »

Cela mit un terme à toutes les conversation _s_. Les joues d'Elodie rougirent un peu. Il était temps d'aller au fond de l'affaire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Bilbon à mi-voix. »

Sam intervint avant qu'Elodie ne puisse ré _pon_ dre.

« Ils ont dit de terribles choses, Monsieur Bilbon ! Ils ont dit que Frodon était en réalité un _orque_ ! Ce n'est pas juste, simplement par _ce q_ u'il est... vous savez !

\- C'est là qu'Elodie l'a poussé, dit Merry avec enthousiasme, élevant la voix pour couvrir les balbutiements maladroits de Sam. C'était _fantastique_! »

Esmeralda épingla son fils d'un regard sévère, et Merry toussa et trouva soudain autre chose à regarder. Bilbon __ _re_ porta son propre regard sur Elodie, qui fixait le sol.

« Que s'est-il passé, Elodie ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. »

Elodie se mordit la lèvre, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement _ _d__ ésolée.

« J'ai donné un coup de poing à Gerd Fierpied, dit-elle. Quand il a traité Frodon de fils d'orque. »

Lentement Bilbon haussa les sourcils, attendant. Elodie rougit un peu.

« Ensuite je lui ai donné un coup de pied, admit-elle. »

Bilbon attendit encore un peu, et Elodie soupira enfin.

« Et puis je l'ai mordu. »

Dwalin avait l'air bien trop content de cette tournure d'événements, au grand chagrin de Bilbon.

« Elodie, gémit Thorin. »

Elodie croisa les bras.

« Il a traité Frodon de fils d'orque. Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Je sais, dit Bilbon d'un ton apaisant. »

Elle respira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer, et Bilbon caressa ses bras de haut en bas.

« Je sais. Ils ne savent... juste pas quoi d _ire._ Ça ne rend pas ça juste, mais c'est pour ça qu'ils agissent comme ça. »

La mort ne frappait pas la Comté aussi tragiquement que les morts de Primula et Drogon, pas souvent, et maintenant que la période de deuil était passée, les enfants allaient agir comme ils le faisaient parfois : taquiner pour éviter de penser à perdre leurs propres parents.

Bilbon le savait bien. La mort de son père lui avait valu sa propre part de taquineries jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin commencé à repousser. Puis ils l'avaient laissé tranquille et les choses s'étaient améliorées. Il était assez vieux, quand sa mère était morte, pour que ses pairs comprennent la mort et ne la craignent pas comme le ferait un enfant. Il y avait eu de la compassion, cependant, et Bilbon pensa qu'il aurait préféré le harcèlement. Ç'avait été plus facile à supporter.

Elodie ne répondit rien, mais elle finit par hocher la tête à contrecœur. Puis elle jeta un regard à Bilbon, et la peur entra dans ses yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, dit Bilbon. Je parlerai à Mme Fierpied et on dira que c'est une offense égale. »

Il allait avoir _plusieurs_ mots à lui dire au sujet de Gerd. Et ce ne serait pas juste au sujet des commentaires 'fils d'orque'. Elodie n'avait pas mentionné son propre état boueux et partiellement saignant comme une offense, mais Bilbon la voyait comme telle, surtout que son visage en était presque couvert. Ça ne venait pas d'avoir été simplement poussée, mais trahissait plutôt plusieurs poussées. Étant donné l'état de Sam et Merry, il y avait manifestement eu plus de hobbits que juste Gerd, et il comptait acheter les noms aux garçons avec ses biscuits.

Personne ne s'en prena _ _i__ t à Elodie ou Frodon. Personne.

« Allons te nettoyer, veux-tu ? Dit Bilbon. »

Il enroula le bras autour d'Elodie, malgré la boue.

« Je crois qu'après ça nous aurions tous besoin de chocolat. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère le mien sous la forme de cookies aux pépites de chocolat.

\- Ooh, moi aussi ! Dit Merry. »

Il sautait presque sur place en les suivant le long du couloir. Sam leur emboîta le pas, sa main serrant fermement celle de Frodon. Son autre main était dans la robe d'Elodie, s'accrochant fermement puisque ses mains étaient encore rangées de façon défensive sous ses bras croisés. Elle s'était quelque peu détendue, cependant, s'appuyant contre l'étreinte de Bilbon.

Il laisserait les explications à Bofur, Esmeralda et Thorin. Pour l'instant, il avait trois hobbits crasseux plus un qu'il préférait garder dans son champ de vision, malgré la propreté de Frodon.

« Des cookies, Frodon ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Il maintint la porte de la salle de bains ouverte. Frodon s'arrêta devant lui, et son sourire était chaleureux.

« Cookies, acquiesça-t-il. »

Il marqua une pause, puis jeta un regard incertain à Bilbon.

« J'suis pas un orque, dit-il. »

Mais c'était à moitié prononcé comme une question. Et ça ne convenait pas.

« Tu es le hobbit le plus hobbitesque que j'aie jamais connu, dit-il. »

Et il se pencha sur Frodon pour déposer un baiser sur ses boucles. Frodon eut un grand sourire, le vil mot déjà oublié, et trotta joyeusement dans la salle de bains à la suite des autres.

Bilbon aurait seulement voulu que ce soit aussi facile pour Elodie. Étant donné les événements du dernier mois, il en doutait fortement.

(-)

Dès que Bilbon eut fermé la porte de la salle de bains derrière tous les enfants sales, Dwalin déclara :

« Parlez. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Elle est en deuil, dit Bofur à mi-voix. C'est tout. »

Dwalin jeta un regard à Thorin pour confirmation, et Thorin soupira. Elodie avait été... difficile. Elle s'était accrochée à Thorin et Bilbon pendant environ une semaine après leur arrivée, discrète mais enthousiaste, puis elle avait enfin été convaincue qu'ils n'étaient pas près de partir. C'était là que les problèmes avaient commencé.

Enfin. D'après Bofur et Esmeralda, que les problèmes avaient _continué._

« Elodie a pris part à plusieurs bagarres dernièrement avec des enfants hobbits autour de la Comté, dit Thorin. »

'Enfants' était un terme vague, puisque Elodie elle-même avait dix-sept ans. Mais c'étaient certainement ses pairs.

« Ça dure depuis un certain temps maintenant, depuis que Primula _et Drogon_ se sont noyés. »

Tauriel fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que c'est elle qui les commence ?

\- Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'elle l'a fait quelques fois, admit Thorin. Dernièrement, non, elle se contente de répondre.

\- Et combien de ces 'réponses' étaient à cause de quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà dit ? Demanda Ori. Nori aimait dire à Dori qu'il ne commençait rien mais se contentait de 'répondre le premier'. »

Bofur renifla tandis que Thorin roulait des yeux. Oui, ça ressemblait beaucoup au nain. Nori avait dû être _plutôt_ intéressant à élever. Et Thorin avait pensé qu'élever Fili, Kili, et maintenant Elodie était difficile. Frodon était facile en comparaison.

Ori fit la grimace.

« Dori n'appréciait pas ce genre de logique. J'imagine que vous non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pe _ut fa_ ire ? Demanda immédiatement Fili. »

Les lèvres de Thorin se retroussèrent. Et Fili doutait de son inclinaison naturelle à diriger, de ses capacités à aider un peuple. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur nain pour prendre sa place. Fili dirigerait bien Erebor.

Il pourrait ne pas être exactement capable d'aider une jeune hobbit qui essayait encore de lutter contre le chagrin, cependant. Non, cela devrait venir avec le temps et le temps seul.

« Si quelque chose me vient en tête, je vous le dirai, dit Thorin. Pour le moment, nous pouvons seulement espérer que le temps aidera à la guérir. »

Et Bilbon. Bilbon avait mentionné une expérience similaire quand son père était mort. Peut-être que son époux serait capable d'aider avec Elodie. Thorin se sentait impuissant, ses propres paroles inutiles face à la douleur d'Elodie. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de lui offrir son réconfort, et il avait l'impression que c'était loin de suffire.

Dwalin émit un 'hmm' songeur.

« Je lui donnerai quelque à faire, si tu veux. Je peux lui apprendre à se défendre dans un combat, pour l'occuper. Un vrai combat, pas ces bagarres de gosses. »

Thorin n'était pas tout à fait certain de comment Bilbon le prendrait, mais puisque son mari n'était pas là pour le moment...

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-il. »

Gimli eut un léger rire.

« Ça nous dérangerait pas du tout. J'suis certain que Legolas et Tauriel pourraient aider, aussi.

\- Et moi je regarderai, dit Kili. »

Quand Legolas haussa un sourcil en direction de son mari, Kili se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je suis en vacances, et je n'ai pas envie de les passer à tirer des flèches.

\- Surtout quand Legolas et moi te donneront l'air ridicule, dit Tauriel avec un petit sourire sur le visage. »

Esmeralda passa un bras autour de Tauriel et lui adressa un sourire radieux, et Tauriel rendit immédiatement et l'étreinte, et le sourire.

Kili souffla.

« Je pourrais te prendre, et Legolas me laisserait gagner.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Legolas. »

Il fit mine d'avoir l'air horrifié, et Kili lui donna un coup de coude, se renfrognant faussement tandis que Legolas riait.

Leur amusement suffit à améliorer l'h _umeur_ dans la pièce, et Thorin sentit ses lèvres tressauter. C'était leur intention, il en était sûr, mais étant donné la situation, il les laisserait avoir leur victoire et son sourire. C'était dur, de penser à Primula et Drogon et leurs visages joyeux qui avaient maintenant disparu pour toujours. Ils avaient seulement été les amis de la plupart d'entre eux, mais ils avaient été la famille de Bilbon, et les parents de deux jeunes hobbits désormais laissés en arrière.

Thorin ne plaçait pas le blâme sur les épaules d'Elodie pour son comportement. Mais ça le brûlait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Il redirigea le groupe vers la salle à manger et jeta un dernier regard à la salle de bains. Bilbon demanderait son aide s'il en avait besoin, décida-t-il finalement, et il suivit les autres.

(-)

« Ce _nain_ ! »

Bilbon leva la tête de sa tasse de thé et trouva Esmeralda qui entrait furieusement dans Cul-de-Sac.

« Quel nain ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Il y en a quelques-uns ici, en ce moment. »

Tout le monde semblait être dehors, pour l'instant. Apparemment quand Elodie était rentrée hier avec le nez en sang et de la boue partout, Dwalin et Thorin étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'Elodie devrait avoir de vraies leçons de combat. Dwalin apprenait à Elodie la défense (et probablement l'attaque, le connaissant) et les autres 'aidaient'. Kili, Bilbon le savait, _étai_ t appuyé contre l'arbre dans le jardin, Legolas blotti contre lui, et il le savait parce qu'il avait pris de leurs nouvelles quelques minutes plus tôt. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu Esmeralda remonter le chemin.

« Dwalin ! Dit-elle. Il a dit à Merry de les rejoindre sans même demander la pe _rmission, et_ maintenant Merry tient ce qui est probablement une épée _très_ véritable. »

Bilbon grimaça. Merry n'avait que sept ans.

« Je vais lui dire de donner un bâton à Merry-

\- Merry est assez intelligent pour faire attention, dit Esmeralda en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il n'a même pas demandé si _je_ voulais les rejoindre. L'audace. »

… Bien sûr. Parce que c'était ça le plus gros problème. Parfois, sa cousine le rendait si perplexe qu'il ne pouvait même plus suivre ses propres pensées.

« Oui, eh bien, dit-il. »

Puis il s'éclaircit l _a go_ rge et retourna à son thé.

« Comment les as-tu tous trouvés ?

\- Joyeux et contents, dit Esmeralda. »

Elle prit le siège en face de Bilbon.

« Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne les ai pas dérangés. C'est bo _n_ de voir Elodie sourire, même si je n'ai pas vu Frodon.

\- Il joue avec Sam à l'intérieur, dit Bilbon. Cinq ans est _certainement_ trop jeune pour se bagarrer comme ils le font. »

Et Frodon ne manierait rien d'autre qu'un couteau de cuisine avant d'avoir au moins vingt ans, merci beaucoup. Et il semblait que, pour une fois, Dwalin soit d'accord avec lui, parce que le nain n'avait même pas regardé Frodon depuis leur arrivée. Enfin, à part les étranges regards que Bilbon ne comprenait toujours pas. En fait, ça ne ressemblait __ _pas_ du tout à Dwalin d'ignorer un petit.

« Esmeralda, est-ce que Dwalin t'a dit quoi que ce soit au sujet de Frodon ? Demanda-t-il impulsiveme _nt. »_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, mais il était trop concentré sur sa cousine pour faire attention.

« Non, dit-elle. »

Puis elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. C'est juste que Dwalin a l'air un peu réservé avec lui, et ça ne ressemble pas à mon frère nain.

\- Nous savons pourquoi. »

Bilbon jeta un regard vers l'entrée et trouva Fili et Kili debout là, de larges sourires identiques sur leurs visages. Aussi heureux qu'il soit de voir que ses neveux ne s'inquiétaient plus au sujet des Montagnes Bleues, cela ne le laissait pas terriblement enthousiasmé de les voir sourire comme s'ils avaient un secret. Ça ne finissait jamais bien pour _personne_.

« Oh, détends-toi, Oncle Bilbon, poursuivit Kili. Tu vas trouver ça hilarant. Crois-moi. »

Bilbon en doutait fortement.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, puis se tourna vers lui.

« C'est assez amusant, en fait... »

(-)

Quand Thorin entra dans Cul-de-Sac, laissant les autres dehor _s,_ il ne s'attendait pas à entendre Bilbon sangloter. Il aurait aimé ne pas connaître ce son particulier assez bien pour l'identifier en un instant, mais c'était le cas et cela lui tordit le cœur dans la poitrine. Pour que Bilbon soit si bouleversé, quelque chose avait dû arriver, quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose de si tragique que l'esprit de Thorin, tournant à toute vitesse, ne pouvait même pas appréhender. Il entra en courant dans la salle à manger... et s'arrêta.

Fili et Kili riaient si fort qu'ils étaient silencieux, et Esmeralda essayait de respirer entre ses gloussements sifflants. Bilbon essuyait des larmes de ses yeux, mais quand il leva la tête vers Thorin, son sourire était aveuglant. Il ne sanglotait pas, il _riait._

Thorin resta debout là, complètement éberlué et pas exactement certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Il faut que tu entendes ça, réussit à haleter Bilbon. Thorin, il le _faut._

\- Vraiment ? dit-il. »

Mais il se décida enfin à entrer. Les rires de Bilbon commençaient à s'éteindre tandis qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration, et ses neveux avaient l'air de préparer des ennuis. Esmeralda aussi, malheureusement.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant. »

Kili lui adressa un s _ourire r_ adieux.

« Dwalin pense que Frodon est ton fils, dit-il sans préambule. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« C'est le cas, dit-il. »

Il sursauta quand tout le m _ _o__ nde éclata de rire une fois de plus. Il resta debout et cligna des yeux, absolument aussi perplexe que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient calmés.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un point amusant, dit-il.

\- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas, dit Fili en hoquetant un peu. Dwalin pense qu'il est _ton_ fils. Autrement dit, de _ton_ sang. »

Thorin cligna des yeux. Puis il se tourna vers Bilbon, qui gloussait toujours.

« Quoi ?

\- Dwalin a apparemment jeté un regard à Frodon et pense que Frodon est le produit de toi et moi, dit Bilbon, l'air presque _euphorique._ Et je dois dire que c'est presque plausible, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs.

\- C'est __ _ _hila__ _rant,_ voilà ce __ _que_ c'est, gloussa Esmeralda. Oh Eru, c'est la meilleure chose que j'aie entendue depuis des semaines, j'ai hâte de le dire à Bofur.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! dit Kili, horrifié. Il le dira à Dwalin ! Et ça gâcherait tout !

\- _Gâche_ r quoi ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- Notre farce, dit Fili. »

Thorin eut envie de rouler des yeux. Bien sûr qu _e c'était_ une farce que ses neveux avaient en tête. Il doutait que le jour vienne où ils n'envisageraient _pas_ une farce.

Bilbon croisa les bras.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, exactement, tous les deux ? »

Fili comme Kili marquèrent une sorte de pause.

« Eh bien, commença Kili avant de s'arrêter.

\- Nous. um.

\- Eh bien, nous pensions à...

\- Quelque chose.

\- Oui ! Quelque chose de drôle.

\- Quelque chos _e ave_ c lequel on pourrait vraiment le choquer.

\- Ça serait drôle.

\- Oui.

\- Ça m'a l'air hilarant, dit Thorin d'un ton sarcastique. »

Cela lui valut un reniflement de son époux.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous pourriez faire croire à Dwalin que Frodon est notre enfant. »

Les yeux d'Esmeralda s'écarquillèrent, et Mahal, elle avait aussi un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Non, mais vous pourriez jouer un peu avec sa tête, dit-elle. Le lui faire croire _juste_ un petit peu.

\- Et comment ferions-nous cela ? Demanda Bilbon avec incrédulité. »

Avec un sourire rusé elle se pencha en avant au-dessus de la table.

« Tu te souviens de l'histoire sur le Vieux Touque et la fée ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Que _lle_ histoire ? Demanda Kili. Pourquoi on ne l'a pas entendue ? »

Thorin jeta un regard à son époux et trouva Bilbon en train de recommencer à rire.

« C'est un _conte,_ Esse, et en plus c'est littéralement un conte de fée. Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Quelle histoire ? Demanda Fili. »

Esmeralda acquiesça enfin.

« Il y avait une rumeur qui disait que la raison pour laquelle l _es T_ ouque sont plus aventureux et... eh bien, _différents_ des autres hobbits est parce que, il y a très longtemps, un Touque a rencontré une fée et est tombé amoureux d'elle, et qu'ils se sont mariés. Donc la rumeur raconte que nous avons du sang de fée en nous et que nous avons des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Comme... porter des petits ? Hasarda Fili. »

Ses yeux étaient brillant _s et remp_ lis de tant de joie que Thorin aurait détesté briser son amusement. _C'était_ drôle.

Il jeta un regard à Bilbon et trouva son époux en train de le regarder. _Eh bien_ ? lui demandait silencieusement Bilbon avec son regard. Thorin commença lentement à sourire, et Bilbon gloussa.

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça, dit-il. Nous sommes vraiment partis longtemps il __ _y_ a quelques années, quand nous sommes venus dans la Comté, n'est-ce p _as ? »_

Il fallut toute sa maîtrise à Thorin pour ne pas rire devant le délice évident que ces manigances apportaient à Bilbon. Et, honnêtement, une partie de lui sautait de joie à l'idée de faire une farce à Dwalin. Frerin aurait sauté sur l'occasion sans hésitation. Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois, et Thorin se souvenait qu'ils avaient souvent fait des farces à Dwalin quand ils étaient de jeunes nains. Jamais Balin – ça n'avait jamais été sage. Mais Dwalin ? Dwalin avait été un plaisir.

Ce fut avec des souvenirs affectueux de son frère que Thorin se tourna vers ses neveux, qui étaient sur le point d'exploser de joie.

« Subtilement, prévint-il. Dwalin verra venir n'importe quoi d'autre. J'ai appris ça très tôt.

\- Tu as _appris_ ça ? dit Fili avec un grand sourire. Oh, ce sont des histoires qui valent la peine d'être entendues.

\- Mais on peut ? Demanda Kili. On a ta permission ?

\- Permission de faire quoi ? Demanda Elodie. »

Elle venait d'arriver de l'extérieur. Elle avait l'air en sueur et fatiguée mais curieuse.

« Nous allons faire une farce à Dwalin, dit Fili. Tu veux nous aider ? »

On aurait pu éclairer une pièce entière tant son sourire étai lumineux.

« Je p _eux ?_

 _\- J_ 'ai dit subtilement, dit Thorin. »

Il adressa un regard à ses neveux. Impliquer trop de gens et changer leur attitude allait donner la puce à l'oreille de Dwalin.

« Ceci n'est pas subtil. »

Bilbon se tapota le menton, cependant, réfléchissant profondément.

« Viens là, Ellie, dit-il en lui faisant signe. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier, les yeux brillants et enthousiastes.

« Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est exactement ce que tu fais déjà : aimer et adorer Frodon de toutes tes forces. Et si quelqu'un dit que Frodon n'est pas ton frère, donne-leur ton meilleur regard noir. Fais-moi voir ça maintenant. »

Elodie relâcha son regard noir le plus féroce sur Bilbon, et Thorin dut l'admettre, c'était une chose effrayante.

« Excellent, la complimenta Bilbon. Cela ferait s'enfuir en courant le plus robuste des orques. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Facile, dit-elle. »

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ça n'a pas tellement l'air d'une farce, Oncle Bilbon.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne faudra pas grand-chose. Parce que Dwalin pense quelque chose de très bête, et nous voulons l'encourager à y croire, c'est tout. »

Elodie marqua une pause, puis jeta un regard à Thorin.

« Est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que Monsieur Dwalin pense que Frodon est un nain et un hobbit en même temps ? »

Kili éclata de rire, et Fili martela le dos de la chaise la plus proche en ricanant. Esmeralda avait la tête rejetée en arrière tant elle riait, et Thorin n'aurait pas dû être surpris qu'Elodie ait entendu ça quelque part. Les hobbits étaient silencieux quand ils voulaient l'être, et Elodie entendait souvent des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, étant donné sa petite taille qui lui donnait l'air plus jeune qu'elle n'était vraiment.

Elle eut un sourire narquois et triomphant, et Bilbon ne put retenir quelques gloussements avant de se ressaisir.

« Oui, c'est ça, dit-il. Est-ce que tu peux faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, dit-elle. Mais c'est plutôt bizarre de penser ça. Juste parce que Frodon a les yeux bleus comme Oncle Thorin, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est le fils d'Oncle Thorin – beaucoup de gens ont les yeux bleus.

\- C'est pour ça que nous allons taquiner Monsieur Dwalin pour s'être montré aussi bête. En parlant de ça, où sont-ils ?

\- Dehors. Merry luttait avec Monsieur Dwalin, et c'était un combat juste et équitable jusqu'à ce que Lothon arrive. Maintenant ce n'est plus aussi équitable.

\- Oh ? demanda Thorin.

\- Non. Maintenant Monsieur Dwalin perd. Et de beaucoup. Monsieur Ori aide les garçons. »

Évidemment.

« Est-ce que je devrais aller le sauver ? demanda Thorin. »

Bilbon lui adressa un sourire aveuglant. En bonne santé et entier et si _heureux_ que Thorin eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'envoler. Il se pencha, incapable de s'en empêcher, et scella ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbon. Juste un instant, juste un seul. Les lèvres chaudes étaient presque impossibles à quitter, mais il s'y força. Les joues de Bilbon __ _étai_ ent d'un rouge clair et son sourire était ce sourire timide qu'il ne réservait qu'à Thorin. Cela lui donna envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Plus de baisers, _s'il vous plaît_ , râla Elodie, montrant son âge. »

Thorin roula des yeux. Le grand sourire de Bilbon fendit son visage tandis qu'il commençait à rire.

D'accord, il était temps de sauver Thorin.

Thorin avertit à nouveau ses neve _ux tan_ dis qu'il partait à la recherche de son cousin.

« Subtilement. »

D'après les sourires sur leurs visages, il n'était pas tellement certain que son message soit pris au sérieux.

 **(-)**

 **Voilà ! Je l'ai fini à 3h26 du matin, parce que jusqu'à vendredi soir j'avais du retard dans le nano donc pas trop de temps pour traduire, et cette nuit j'ai dû aider en parallèle un nouveau nanoteur... Mais le voilà !**


	19. Pierres et branches - Partie 2

**Comme ça fait longtemps, petit résumé des épisodes précédents :**

 **Bilbon ayant aggravé la blessure à sa cheville, il ne peut rester vivre à Erebor. Quand une lettre arrive annonçant la mort de Primula et Drogon, laissant orphelins leurs enfants Elodie et Frodon, cela conforte Thorin dans sa décision de partir vivre dans la Comté. Il abdique et laisse le trône à Fili.**

 **À l'occasion de négociations dans les Montagnes Bleues pour l'établissement d'une route de commerce, Fili, Kili, Legolas, Tauriel, Gimli, Dwalin et Ori viennent leur rendre visite. Ils ratent de peu le mariage de Bofur et Esmeralda, et apprennent qu'Elodie ne cesse d'être impliquée dans des bagarres. En effet, les autres enfants ne cessent de lui adresser de vilains quolibets suite à la mort de ses parents.**

 **Pendant ce temps, Dwalin est à moitié convaincu que Frodon est le fils biologique de Bilbon et Thorin, en raison de sa ressemblance avec ce dernier. La famille trouve cela hilarant et décide de jouer là-dessus, entraînée par Fili et Kili.**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le chemin éclairci**

 **(-)**

C'était déconcertant, voilà ce que c'était. Parce qu'il était impossible, de quelque façon que ce soit, que cela soit même une faible possibilité. Ce n'était juste _pas_ possible. Il était un idiot à la tête de roc, comme Mahal avait fait tous les nains.

Mais qu'il soit damné si Frodon Sacquet ne ressemblait pas _exactement_ à Thorin quand il était enfant, avec d'étranges traits hobbits.

Jusqu'ici, personne d'autre n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Ori avait juste secoué la tête quand il s'était expliqué et n'avait pas dit un mot. Apparemment ce n'était remarquable pour personne d'autre, juste Dwalin. Ce qui était logique : personne d'autre n'avait connu Thorin quand il était enfant. Seuls Dwalin et Balin étaient dans ce cas. Balin aurait compris, aussi. Il le sa _vait jus_ te.

Il ne serait probablement pas allé jusqu'à croire que Frodon Sacquet était la descendance de deux individus très __ _mâles,_ mais l'araignée au plafond de Dwalin avait toujours été plus grosse que celle de n'importe qui. Et c'était tellement _évident._

Assis dans la salle à manger, observant Frodon jouer avec le plus jeune fils de Hamfast, il n'avait pas l'air déplacé. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel enfant hobbit, content de jouer avec les blocs qui avaient l'air solides et semblaient avoir beaucoup été utilisés. Ils avaient probablement appartenu à Elodie, à une époque.

Elodie, Elodie était visiblement l'enfant de Primula et Drogon. Des cheveux noirs qui étaient à peine bouclés, des yeux vifs qui semblaient un peu verts dans _la lumi_ ère. Elle souriait comme un diablotin, et ça venait aussi de Primula, mais elle pouvait défendre sa position aussi fermement que Drogon l'avait fait, bien des années plus tôt. Cette détermination des Sacquet était évidente à voir. Et on pouvait facilement voir qu'Elodie et Frodon étaient frère et sœur, pourtant ils étaient assez différents pour potentiellement venir de parents différents.

C'était juste... Il était ridicule. C'était tout.

Bilbon leva les yeux quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et il bondit pour y répondre tandis que Thorin restait en place, les yeux sur Frodon et Samsagace. Ils formaient le couple de demi-portions le plus mignon qui soit, Dwalin devait l'admettre, et il sourit en voyant le visage de Thorin s'adoucir devant eux. Nounours.

« Elle n'a pas fait ça ! »

La voix tranchante de Bilbon attira immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde à l'intérieur, et Dwalin se précipita vers la porte, seulement précédé par Thorin.

Une hobbit au visage très rouge se tenait là, le visage pincé. Elle fusillait du regard la hobbit sur laquelle elle avait la main, et immédiatement Dwalin put voir les yeux furieux d'Elodie sous les cheveux qui pendaient devant son visage.

« Je vous dis que c'est ce qu'elle a fai _t,_ dit la femme. »

Elle ne prêta aucune attention à quiconque hormis Bilbon.

« Elle a frappé mon pauvre chéri-

\- Alors votre 'pauvre chéri' a dit quelque chose pour commencer, s'énerva Bilbon – et les lèvres de la femme se pincèrent davantage. Lâchez ma nièce _maintenant._ »

Elle le fit, mais avec une hésitation visible.

« Elle a failli lui arracher la tête avec son... quel que soit le mouvement qu'elle a fait ! S'écria la femme. »

Elodie leva les yeux à ces mots et croisa le regard de Dwalin. Ça devait être le truc de balancer le bras qu'il lui avait montré. Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas juste lui apprendre des gestes défensifs. Elle vivait avec Thorin et Bilbon maintenant, __ _et_ les ennuis suivaient ces deux-là comme personne.

Elle avait besoin de _gestes_ offensifs. Il ne s'était juste... pas attendu à ce qu'elle les applique si vite.

Bonne élève, cela dit. Il lui avait seulement montré ce geste deux fois hier. Si seulement il pouvait convaincre certains des hobbits d'aller vers l'est à Erebor avec lui...

« Mme Fierpeton-

\- Fierpied ! Dit la femme d'un ton cinglant à Thorin. »

Thorin prit une inspiration q _ui ne_ servit qu'à le faire se redresser, et la femme vacilla pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait frappé à la porte.

« Je peux vous assurer qu'Elodie n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon si quelque chose n'avait pas été dit.

\- Vous blâmez mon Gerd pou _r ce_ la ? Dit Mme Fierpied. »

Elle semblait horrifiée, et ce fut apparemment la goutte d'eau pour Bilbon.

« Oui, absolument. En fait, je _désinvite_ cordialement Gerd de tout événement que nous organiserons dans le futur jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse garder un ton civil. La mort n'est pas quelque chose de facile à gérer, et le temps de son comportement infantile est largement dépassé. Si vous ne pouvez le contrôler, alors je donne entièrement le droit à Elodie de régler son problème avec lui de la façon qui lui conviendra. Peut-être qu'alors votre fils apprendra à ne pas dire de viles choses sur les autres enfants. Est-ce que je suis clair ? »

Mme Fierpied semblait sur le point d'explo _ser. Elodie_ levait vers Bilbon des yeux écarquillés et plein d'admiration. Le visage de Thorin était neutre et impassible, mais Dwalin connaissait mieux son cousin que ça, et il pouvait garantir que Thorin était beaucoup plus appréciateur envers son époux qu'il ne le laissait voir. Dwalin était certainement fier de son frère hobbit.

Avec un reniflement de fureur, Mme Fierpied repartit et les laissa debout sur le seuil. Bilbon la fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu, au bout du chemin. Alors seulement il amena soigneusement Elodie à l'intérieur.

Elodie suivit ses gestes tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'a dit Gerd ? Lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Non, dit Bilbon. _Si tu_ as réagi de façon malhonnête, j'attends que tu ailles t'excuser. Mais tu m'as promis que tu ne le ferais pas, ce qui veut dire que tu avais tous les droits de faire... quoi que tu aies fait.

\- Il a dit que peut-être que Mère et Père ne s'étaient pas vraiment noyés, peut-être qu'ils m'avaient juste laissée parce que j'étais trop méchante. »

Dwalin se dirigea vers la porte, mais Thorin l'attrapa et le retint.

« Non, avertit-il. »

Mais il y avait une rage dans les yeux de Thorin aussi.

« Non.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison, gronda Dwalin. Juste une.

\- Parce que Mme Fierpied rentre probablement chez elle à cet instant pour donner un sermon à Gerd, dit Bilbon. Aussi furieuse qu'elle ait semblé ici à notre porte, elle sera encore plus furieuse contre son propre fils. Gerd passera s'excuser dans quelques jours, tu verras. Alors l'affaire sera considérée comme oubliée.

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, dit sombrement Ori. Les brutes ne renoncent pas si facilement.

\- Oui, mais maintenant il sait qu'Elodie peut et va se défendre. Il y réfléchira à deux mois, croyez-moi. »

C'était certainement vrai. Les brutes ne s'en prenaient qu'à ceux qui étaient plus faibles qu'eux, ceux qui ne se défendaient pas. Ori fit la grimace mais ne dit rien.

« Tu veux emprunter mon marteau ? Demanda Dwalin à son époux. »

Cela lui valut un sourire lent à arriver.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être plus tard. »

Ce fut seulement alors que Dwalin réalisa qu'Elodie n'avait pas repris la parole. Bilbon aussi sembla avoir remarqué, car il éloigna doucement des cheveux de son visage.

« C'est pas grave, dit-il doucement. Ça va aller, Elodie.

\- Non, ça n'ira pas, explosa-t-elle. Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire des choses, d'horribles choses sur moi et sur Frodon et ils ne comprennent pas ! »

Elle éloigna rapidement ses cheveux emmêlés de son visage et se dirigea vers Frodon. Elle plaqua un baiser ferme sur le sommet de sa tête, lui valant un sourire lumineux du petit. Puis elle quitta la pièce, et un instant plus tard, le bruit de sa porte se refermant fut entendu. Bilbon poussa un long soupir fatigué. Il avait l'air plus vieux quand il faisait ça. Dwalin n'aimait pas ça.

« Rien que tu puisses faire, dit-il.

\- Je sais, dit Bilbon à mi-voix. Je ne sais... juste pas quoi faire pour elle.

\- Est-ce que c'était aussi grave pour vous, quand votre père est mort ? Demanda Tauriel. »

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, et ce fut une réponse suffisante. Un éclair de rage impuissante traversa le visage de Thorin, et Dwalin sentit ses propres poings se resserrer. La peur faisait faire des choses stupides aux gens, surtout les enfants qui ne comprenaient pas, mais l'idée que son frère pleure la perte de son père et rentre chez lui dans le même état qu'Elodie... non, ça ne lui plaisait pas. À Thorin non plus, apparemment.

« Tu t'en es bien tiré, plaisanta Kili. »

Bilbon adressa un faux regard noir à son neveu.

Thorin enroula un bras autour des épaules de son mari et le dirigea vers le couloir.

« On va lui parler, tu te sentiras mieux, et peut-être qu'on pourra lui donner un peu de paix aussi. »

Bilbon hocha la tête et laissa Thorin le guider. Frodon commença à se lever de sa place au sol, mais Kili s'assit à côté de lui, détournant immédiatement son attention.

« Viens, je vais te montrer comment construire Erebor, dit-il. »

Samsagace et Frodon étaient captivés. Legolas, aussi, semblait captivés par la construction que réalisait Kili, mais Dwalin savait que c'était plus en rapport avec le constructeur qu'avec le bâtiment.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit lever les yeux, pour découvrir qu'Esmeralda était appuyée contre le mur à côté de lui.

« Elodie va s'attirer un tas d'ennuis, dit-elle à mi-voix. Je suis contente que vous lui ayez appris comment se défendre. Et un peu plus.

\- Ça a marché sur une autre demoiselle hobbit que j'ai connue, dit Dwalin. »

Esmeralda sourit.

« C'est vrai. Tu devras probablement apprendre la même chose à Frodon, le moment venu. Je suis certain qu'il apprendra vite. C'est dans son sang. Le sang des Sacquet, dit-elle rapidement. »

Et ça n'aurait pas dû être bizarre, sauf que.

Sauf que.

« Bilbon a ce sang des Sacquet aussi ça lui a attiré toutes sortes d'ennuis, dit Dwalin. »

Plus d'ennuis que quiconque que Dwalin connaisse, et il connaissait personnellement la Lignée de Durin.

« Comme je le disais, Frodon est condamné, dit Esmeralda avec un haussement d'épaules et un clin d'œil. Au moins vous serez là pour l'aider, pas vrai ? »

Dwalin marqua une pause, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

« Oui. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était sur le point de demander ce qu'il allait demander. Il n'arrivait honnêtement pas à le croire. Mais le commentaire d'Esmeralda était juste trop étrange pour l'ignorer.

« Esmeralda-

\- Le sang des Touque, aussi, dit Esmeralda à voix basse, comme pour révéler un grand secret. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il est arrivé là, pas vrai ? Ne jamais se fier au sang qui est venu des fae. »

Dwalin la fixa.

« Du sang de fae... ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

Esmeralda se mordit la lèvre.

« Crachez le morceau, gronda-t-il. »

Cela lui valut un roulement d'yeux.

« C'est juste... ce que certains considèrent comme un conte de fées, d'autres savent que c'est vrai. »

Quand il l'incendia juste du regard, elle s'empressa de continuer.

« Le sang Touque contient du sang de fae. Le plus vieux des Touque a rencontré et épousé une fée. Ça permet juste à des choses extraordinaires d'arriver parfois. »

Elle jeta un regard à Frodon avec un sourire affectueux.

« Et j'en suis très contente. »

Lentement Dwalin se retourna vers Frodon. Le joyeux petit Frodon avec ses yeux bleus comme le cristal et ses cheveux noirs et ses petites oreilles de hobbit et-

« Je vais prendre un verre, marmonna-t-il. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Et manqua complètement le clin d'œil qu'Esmeralda adressa à Fili et Kili, les faisant sourire et rendant tous les autres perplexes à l'exception d'Ori, qui enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Des pieds martelèrent le couloir, le faisant s'arrêter. Tous les sourires disparurent immédiatement devant le regard paniqué de Bilbon.

« Elle est partie, dit-il, haletant. Elodie est partie. La fenêtre ouverte et elle est juste-

\- On la trouvera, dit Legolas sans hésitation. »

Gimli était déjà debout, et Tauriel était juste à côté de lui.

« Elle n'a pas pu aller loin. »

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Bilbon n'allait pas s'inquiéter et se tordre les mains.

« On se sépare, ordonna Dwalin. »

SI Thorin n'était pas là, ça voulait dire que Thorin était sorti par la fenêtre pour essayer de la retrouver lui-même.

« Prenez des lanternes, il se fait sombre. »

Tout le monde passa à l'action, Kili abandonnant son poste de constructeur d'Erebor afin de suivre Legolas et Fili hors de Cul-de-Sac. Ori alla chercher le marteau de Dwalin cette fois, et Dwalin lui offrit un bref baiser pour cela. Même dans la Comté, ce n'était jamais une mauvaise chose d'être préparé.

Bilbon resta à côté de Frodon et Samsagace, et Samsagace semblait se rapprocher de Frodon pour mieux lui cacher ce qui se passait. Un petit protecteur, celui-là. Puis Dwalin leva les yeux vers le visage de son frère et y trouva une horrible quantité de peur. Ça n'irait pas.

« Elle ira bien, promit Dwalin, le rejoignant brièvement. Je te le jure. »

Bilbon hocha la tête et essaya de respirer.

« Je sais. C'est juste... »

Qu'Elodie se batte était une chose. Qu'Elodie se sauve parce qu'elle était en colère ou blessée ou bouleversée en était une autre.

« Je la retrouverai, jura Dwalin. Ensuite tu pourras la materner autant que tu voudras. »

Bilbon afficha enfin un petit sourire. C'était suffisant pour Dwalin. Il adressa à son frère hobbit une légère tape de fronts, puis partit à la suite des autres. Quelque part là-dehors, sous le ciel noircissant de la soirée, se trouvait une petite hobbit très bouleversée, qu'il avait l'intention de retrouver et consoler avant de lâcher Bilbon et toute son inquiétude sur elle. Pire que Bilbon en colère, honnêtement.

Déterminé, il quitta Cul-de-Sac et disparut bientôt dans la nuit.

(-)

Le soleil était complètement descendu, et pourtant personne n'avait appelé pour dire qu'ils avaient trouvé Elodie. Elle connaissait probablement les collines de la Comté mieux que quiconque, en-dehors de Bilbon, mais Bilbon ne connaissait pas chacun des recoins où elle pouvait se cacher quand elle était effrayée et en colère. Elle pourrait être n'importe où, vraiment.

Fili fouilla la zone du regard, ses yeux lui permettant de voir plus loin dans le noir. C'était plus facile pour un nain de voir la nuit, mais cela n'aidait qu'en partie. Et s'il cherchait au mauvais endroit pour commencer-

Frustré, il fit volte-face et se retourna vers Cul-de-Sac. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Bilbon où étaient ses endroits préférés. Une fouille de masse dans chaque zone marchait, en général, mais elle avait certainement trouvé son coin préféré et n'en sortirait pas. C'était juste une question de le trouver, c'était tout. Et Bilbon saurait probablement où étaient tous ces endroits.

Il passa le tournant vers Cul-de-Sac, leva les yeux par habitude, puis... s'arrêta. Lentement il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et quand elle ne le regarda toujours pas, il sauta prudemment la clôture et fit le tour de Cul-de-Sac.

Elle n'était pas sortie tout droit par la fenêtre, comme Thorin l'avait manifestement cru. Non, elle avait un peu couru autour de la maison, puis elle était montée jusqu'au sommet, où elle était assise, blottie avec ses genoux sous son nez et ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, perchée au-dessus d'une des fenêtres. Sa tête était baissée, mais ses yeux étaient encore visible, regardant au loin.

Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. À l'extérieur, en tout cas. Non, elle avait juste escaladé et probablement observé tout le monde s'éparpiller pour la trouver et n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle avait juste voulu qu'on la laisse seule. Fili pouvait comprendre.

Il découvrit rapidement ce qui lui avait servi d'échelle – un treillis caché derrière un énorme lierre – et se hissa à côté d'elle.

« Un peu de compagnie ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

Un moment de pause, puis elle hocha la tête.

« Jolie vue là-haut, dit-il, toujours à voix basse. »

Personne de l'intérieur ne pourrait l'entendre, et de ce coin de la maison, personne n'aurait entendu quelqu'un monter le treillis ni les bruits sur le toit. Une cachette parfaite.

Elle ne dit rien, et il la laissa tranquille. De là-haut, c'était vraiment un bon point d'observation : il pouvait voir jusqu'en ville, pouvait voir le ciel nocturne au-dessus d'eux, apercevoir les champs et les cimes des arbres. Il doutait qu'elle soit venue pour la vision panoramique, cela dit.

Quelles paroles pourrait-il bien lui offrir pour qu'elle se sente mieux ? Que pouvait-il bien dire qui arrange quoi que ce soit ?

Pour la deuxième fois en un mois, Fili se retrouva muet. D'abord dans les Montagnes Bleues et maintenant ici. Thorin saurait quoi faire, il le savait. Thorin le Roi aurait su. Qu'est-ce que Fili pourrait bien dire qui fasse la différence ?

Elle renifla, juste un peu, et ses instincts de père le poussèrent à tendre le bras pour l'attirer près de lui.

« Ça va aller, dit-il. »

Il aurait voulu que Dernwyn soit là. Elle aurait su mieux gérer ça que lui, elle aussi. Elodie avait besoin d'une mère en ce moment, pas d'un nain qui essayait d'être roi.

« Non, ça n'ira pas, murmura-t-elle. Mère et Père sont morts. Ils n'arrêtent de pas se moquer de Frodon et moi. Tous ceux que j'aime s'en vont. »

Fili sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus.

« Elodie, dit-il doucement. »

Il attendit qu'elle se soit retournée pour le regarder avant de poursuivre :

« Elodie, tes oncles ne vont nulle part. Ils vont rester jusqu'à ce que tu aies grandi et que tu vives dans ta propre maison.

\- Et s'ils se noient ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton misérable. Et s'ils se noient et que je ne peux pas aider ?

\- Alors ce ne serait pas ta faute de toute façon, se surprit-il à dire. »

Elodie se raidit, juste un peu. Fili soupira.

« Tu sais que ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. »

D'un ton obéissant, comme si c'était la réponse qu'on attendait d'elle et donc celle qu'elle allait donner.

« Tant mieux. Parce qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup plus longtemps que toi pour réaliser que ce n'était pas ma faute. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Fili prit une respiration et la laissa échapper dans un lourd souffle d'air.

« J'ai perdu mon père, aussi. J'étais probablement un peu plus jeune que toi, mais pas aussi jeune que Frodon. Il est mort quand la mine s'est effondrée. Ils ont creusé et creusé et ils n'ont pas pu le faire sortir. »

Elodie le regardait maintenant, toute son attention sur lui. Fili déglutit malgré la boule dans sa gorge mais poursuivit.

« Je me souviens d'avoir pensé pendant très longtemps que si seulement j'étais allé aider, si seulement j'avais fait quelque chose de différent, alors il ne serait pas mort ce jour-là. Je pensais que c'était ma faute.

\- Maman a demandé si je m'en sortirais s'ils allaient faire du bateau, murmura Elodie. Je lui ai dit oui. »

Primula n'avait certainement pas eu d'autre intention derrière ses paroles que de vérifier le niveau de confort d'Elodie avec Frodon, mais du point de vue d'Elodie, ça devait peser comme un terrible fardeau.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que c'était ta faute, dit doucement Fili. »

Il se demanda si Elodie avait raconté tout ça à Thorin ou Bilbon.

« Ta mère et ton père étaient deux adultes et ils pouvaient faire leurs propres choix. Comme tu es presque adulte et tu peux faire tes propres choix, aussi. Certains choix sont meilleurs que d'autres... comme te battre avec Gerd Fierpied. »

Apparemment son côté père ne pouvait pas se retenir.

Elodie baissa un peu la tête.

« Je veux juste qu'il s'arrête, dit-elle. »

Elle bougea les pieds jusqu'à trouver de nouveau un endroit confortable pour eux.

« Il est tellement méchant et ça me blesse.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as dit que ça te blessait ? Ou est-ce que tu as juste essayé de le blesser, lui ? »

Il y eut une pause.

« Autrefois je me moquais de Kili, dit-il quand elle continua de se taire. Rien de trop méchant, ou c'est ce que je croyais. Je me moquais juste de lui parce que je pouvais. Il se moquait à son tour, et ça allait. Et puis un jour, je me suis fâché et j'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire, et Kili s'est mis très en colère et m'a _mordu._ »

Un petit nain de quinze ans avec une bouche comme un warg. Kili souriait encore quand Dis racontait cette histoire.

« Je suis allé voir ton oncle Thorin et je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé, et il m'a dit que juste parce que je pouvais dire des choses comme ça, ça ne voulait pas dire que je devrais. __ _J'_ avais blessé Kili. Et il ne m'était pas venu à l'idée, à l'idée de ce très jeune moi, que je l'avais vraiment blessé, parce qu'on se moquait toujours l'un de l'autre. Mais j'étais allé trop loin et ce n'étaient plus de petites choses. C'était quelque chose de très cruel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Elodie.

\- Je me suis excusé, dit Fili en haussant les épaules. Je lui ai dit que j'étais vraiment désolé, parce que, eh bien, je l'étais. Et Kili a dit qu'il était désolé de m'avoir mordu, et nous avons fait très attention quand on se taquinait pendant un moment.

\- Tu te moquais de lui quand je vous ai rencontrés, fit-elle remarquer. »

Fili ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est vrai. Parce que ça nous va maintenant. Mais parfois on se moque de plus en plus de quelqu'un et on ne réalise pas qu'on a dépassé les limites jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Peut-être que Gerd a fait ça.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle, un peu boudeuse. Mais il a dit d'horribles choses à Frodon et à moi.

\- Alors peut-être qu'il est juste un orque lui-même, dit Fili sans hésitation. »

Elle gloussa et renifla à la fois Fili lui sourit et l'attira dans une étreinte d'un bras. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que Holdred, blottie contre lui, et une vague de mal du pays l'envahit. Il voulait voir ses enfants, il voulait voir Dernwyn. Il voulait voir Dis et il voulait même voir Kili, qui au moins était ici dans la Comté.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et Fili dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« C'était dur, après la mort de mon père. Je ne vais pas te mentir. On a l'impression que tout le monde va partir ou mourir et qu'on sera tout seul. J'étais très protecteur envers Kili quand il est né. Je ne voulais pas le perdre non plus. Je ne voulais pas laisser Oncle Thorin ou ma mère hors de vue. Et j'étais très en colère aussi. Parce que ce n'était pas juste.

« Mais ensuite c'est allé mieux. Et maintenant j'ai la plus grande famille que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer. J'ai tout ce bonheur, et ça ne fait pas mal quand je pense à mon père. Je pense qu'il me sourit depuis les Salles. »

Une autre pensée lui vint.

« Est-ce que tu connais Lobélia ?

\- Oui, dit-elle. Oncle Bilbon dit qu'elle est 'soupe au lait'. Elle est vraiment gentille.

\- Avant elle ne l'était pas, dit Fili. Elle disait d'horribles choses à ton Oncle Bilbon. Et ensuite ils sont devenus amis. »

Elodie cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Mais elle ne dit que des choses méchantes sur les gens qui disent des choses méchantes sur Oncle Bilbon.

\- Maintenant, oui. Mais avant non. Les gens changent, c'est tout. »

Elodie sembla prendre cela en considération.

« Je pense que tu iras bien ici, dit enfin Fili. Tu as Frodon, qui a l'air d'être un bon petit frère.

\- Le meilleur, dit-elle fermement. »

Il eut un grand sourire.

« J'argumenterais bien avec toi, parce que je pense que _j'ai_ le meilleur des petits frères, mais ça ira. »

Elle gloussa.

« Et ton Oncle Thorin est un bon père. Je le sais. Il a aidé à nous élever, Kili et moi. Et ton Oncle Bilbon est plutôt fantastique, aussi.

\- Je sais, dit-elle doucement. Je suis contente qu'ils soient là. »

Pour la première fois depuis que Thorin et Bilbon avaie _ _n__ t quitté Erebor, Fili n'était pas triste qu'ils soient partis. Aussi terrifiant que ce soit de faire face au trône tout seul, lui au moins avait Dernwyn et Dis et Kili et beaucoup d'autres qui l'entouraient. Elodie n'avait eu personne de son côté.

« Moi aussi, dit-il – et il le pensait. Je suis content qu'ils soient là, aussi.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, dit-elle, ce qui le surprit. J'espère que tous les rois sont aussi bons et sages que toi. »

Fili renifla.

« Certains le sont, je suppose. Pas tous. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être tellement bon ou sage, mais j'essaye.

\- Alors tu essayes très bien. »

Il laissa échapper un rire à ces mots.

« Je garderai ça en tête, Elodie. Merci. »

Ils restèrent assis là un moment, sans échanger un mot. Juste Fili et Elodie sur le toit de Cul-de-Sac, pensant à une douzaine de choses séparément mais le faisant ensemble. Il avait eu l'intention de l'aider, mais il s'était retrouvé à dire des choses qu'il n'avait pas dites depuis très longtemps. Il se sentait mieux, lui aussi.

Le premier à les trouver fut Thorin, contournant lentement Cul-de-Sac pour vérifier peut-être l'arrière-cour.

« Salut, mon Oncle, appela Fili. »

Et quand Thorin leva les yeux, il se figea et les fixa tous les deux. Elodie se contenta d'observer Thorin approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit directement en-dessous d'eux.

« Es-tu blessée ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elodie secoua la tête. Il jeta un regard à Fili pour confirmer, et Fili hocha légèrement la tête. Soulagé, Thorin se tourna de nouveau vers Elodie.

« As-tu froid ? »

Elodie marqua une pause.

« Un peu, admit-elle. »

Thorin ne dit rien, lui ouvrit simplement les bras. Fili la lâcha et observa attentivement tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser du toit et tomber dans l'étreinte de Thorin. Il la serra fort un long moment, et Fili se souvint de quand Thorin en avait fait autant pour eux quand ils étaient enfants. Son invincible Oncle Thorin que le monde ne pouvait pas toucher. Il avait appris son erreur en grandissant, mais il y croyait encore, un peu.

Thorin comme Elodie semblaient l'attendre, alors Fili sauta du toit, exagérant sa grimace quand il atterrit un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Il reçut un gloussement d'Elodie et un roulement d'yeux de Thorin. Satisfait, Fili se dirigea vers l'entrée de Cul-de-Sac, Elodie ouvrant la route. Les autres commenceraient à revenir dans un moment, cherchant des indices comme Fili avait eu l'intention de le faire. Il était inutile de lancer l'appel.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit Bilbon était là, son inquiétude visible à la cantonade. Il n'hésita pas quand il vit Elodie, se contentant de l'attirer dans ses bras et de serrer fort.

« Oh, mon Elodie, murmura-t-il. Ça va aller, je te le promets.

\- Je sais, dit-elle – et Bilbon déposa un baiser sur son front. Je suis désolée. De t'avoir fait t'inquiéter.

\- Je vais toujours m'inquiéter, répondit Bilbon. »

Mais il sourit et lui tordit un peu le nez, la faisant glousser.

« On va aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, d'accord ? Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'un repas chaud.

\- Je trouve que ça semble merveilleux, dit Thorin. »

Tous deux échangèrent un regard par-dessus la tête d'Elodie, dans cette façon de discuter silencieusement qu'ils avaient, puis Bilbon se dirigea vers la cuisine, Elodie à ses côtés. Elle jeta un regard à Fili, mais seulement pour lui adresser un sourire, puis elle sautilla pour rattraper Bilbon.

Fili se surprit à sourire en retour, bien qu'elle ne le vit pas. Il entra dans Cul-de-Sac mais s'arrêta en sentant une main sur son coude. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à son oncle, qui l'observait avec des yeux entendus.

« C'est vrai que tu essayes très bien. Et c'est comme ça que je sais que tu seras un excellent roi. »

Fili se figea.

« Tu as écouté combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Un certain temps, admit Thorin. Je me souviens de la fois où Kili t'a mordu. C'était une sacrée morsure.

\- Bouche de warg, marmonna Fili. »

Thorin se contenta de rire doucement.

« Tu l'avais mérité.

\- Je sais, dit Fili avant de plisser les lèvres. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais puni pour ça, pour avoir dit ce que j'ai dit. J'attendais que tu le fasses, ou que Mère le fasse. Et aucun de vous ne l'a fait. »

Thorin sourit.

« Parce que un, la morsure de Kili était une punition suffisante. Et deux, parce que nous savions pourquoi tu avais dit ça. Il y avait eu un éboulement dans la mine ce jour-là, tu te souviens ? Et tu avais eu très peur, persuadé que j'étais dedans. Quand tu as découvert que j'allais bien, tu t'es mis en colère. Très en colère. Et c'est là que tu as dit ces terribles choses à Kili. »

Fili s'en souvenait, maintenant que Thorin en parlait.

« Nous savions pourquoi, dit doucement Thorin. Ça ne rendait pas ce que tu avais dit juste, mais nous comprenions la motivation derrière. Puis Kili s'est vengé, et nous avons laissé l'affaire là, une fois que tu t'es excusé et qu'il s'est excusé.

\- J'aurais dû être plus sage, argumenta Fili.

\- Fili tu n'avais même pas _trente ans_. Tu étais encore un enfant. Et tu étais un enfant effrayé qui avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur. Nous comprenions. »

Il jeta un regard dans la cuisine et vit Elodie debout sur un tabouret à côté de Bilbon, beurrant soigneusement du pain.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas dit à Elodie de s'excuser ou d'arrêter de rendre les coups.

\- Ju _squ'à_ ce que Gerd s'excuse et le pense honnêtement, non, je ne le ferai pas. Elle a besoin de se défendre. La seule chose dont nous devons nous inquiéter est qu'elle se blesse.

\- Pas avec les mouvements de Dwalin, marmonna Fili.

\- Non, probablement pas. »

Des bruits de pas remontèrent rapidement le chemin vers Cul-de-Sac.

« Nous avons couvert les collines de l'ouest mais nous n'avons rien trouvé, dit Kili, essoufflé. Est-ce que Bilbon est là ? Peut-être qu'il saurait- »

Puis il s'arrêta, les yeux dans la cuisine.

« On l'a trouvée, dit Thorin. Elle va bien. Fili lui a parlé.

\- C'est bien, dit Kili. »

Et il était tellement absolu dans sa conviction, croyant sincèrement que les paroles de Fili seules avaient fait toute la différence, et Fili ne méritait pas ça. Il ne le méritait pas. Mais il le prendrait quand même.

Alors quand il attira Kili dans une étreinte et le serra fort, Kili n'hésita pas à la lui rendre, bien que Fili puisse presque sentir la confusion de son frère.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, lui assura Fili. Juste... merci. »

Kili resserra ses bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent debout un moment sur le seuil jusqu'à ce que Bofur et Ori revienne, et les autres n'étaient pas loin derrière eux. Quand ils découvrirent Elodie saine et sauve, ils furent tous ravis et le firent savoir, et Fili observa avec un sourire la joie pleine d'espoir sur le visage d'Elodie tandis que sa nouvelle famille l'entourait.

(-)

Le lendemain matin, un coup timide à la porte résonna dans le couloir. Bilbon leva les yeux du livre qu'il essayait vaguement de lire et le posa seulement quand le coup timide revint. Il avait l'intuition de savoir qui c'était, ce qui voulait dire que c'était d'Elodie qu'il avait besoin à la porte.

« Assieds-toi, dit Thorin en descendant le couloir, l'air injustement réveillé. Je peux m'en occuper, qui que ce soit. Quand est-ce que tu es _allé_ au lit ?

\- Quelque temps après toi. »

Quelques heures après que Thorin soit allé se coucher, et même après s'être glissé entre les draps, Bilbon avait fixé le plafond un long moment, guettant le bruit de la fenêtre s'ouvrant dans la chambre d'Elodie ou le bruit de pieds marchant dans l'herbe devant leur fenêtre. M _ai_ s il n'avait rien entendu, et enfin, le stress de la journée l'avait épuisé et il s'était endormi. Un nombre injustement faible d'heures plus tard, c'était le matin.

Thorin lui adressa le regard qu'il supposait que sa réponse méritait – c'était ridicule à quel point Thorin le connaissait bien, et c'était une bonne _et_ une mauvaise chose à la fois – et ouvrit la porte. Là, debout sur le seuil, se trouvait Gerd Fierpied. Il gigota sur place, rentrant la tête dans les épaules à la vue de Thorin.

« Puis-je, um, puis-je parler à Elodie, s'il vous plaît ? Couina-t-il.

\- Si elle veut te parler, dit Thorin d' _une_ voix grave. »

Gerd sembla encore plus terrifié. Bilbon secoua la tête et se tira de son fauteuil. Thorin allait donner des palpitations au garçon à ce rythme.

« Elodie ! Tu as un invité ! Appela-t-il. »

Gerd sembla soulagé de le voir, mais Bilbon se contenta de croiser les bras et adressa un regard désapprobateur au garçon.

« Est-ce que tu as décidé de venir ici toi-même, ou est-ce que ta mère a insisté pour que tu le fasses ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Gerd se mordit la lèvre.

« Un peu des deux... ? »

Ça ferait l'affaire. Elodie descendit le couloir, s'arrêtant net quand elle aperçut Gerd. Gerd grimaça un peu, et maintenant que Bilbon voyait le garçon lui-même, il y avait définitivement des bleus visibles, des marques de griffures de sa bagarre avec Elodie. Oui, Elodie avait définitivement donné plus qu'elle n'avait reçu.

Au bout d'un moment, Elodie leva la tête et marcha rapidement vers la porte. Gerd plaça immédiatement les mains dans son dos et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Elodie, je suis vraiment désolé-

\- Tu m'as blessée, dit Elodie, lui coupant la parole. »

Gerd s'interrompit.

« Tu as dit des choses horribles et terribles qui n'étaient pas vraies, et tu m'as blessée.

\- Je, je suis désolé, balbutia Gerd. »

Mais Elodie n'avait pas fini.

« Est-ce que ça te plairait si tes parents... s'ils mouraient ? Dit Elodie. »

Bilbon n'avait jamais été plus fier d'elle qu'à cet instant. Elle se dressait là, grande et imposante, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Dernwyn quand il l'avait rencontrée. Une protectrice et une défenseure, se tenant droite même à travers sa propre douleur. Elle aurait fait une sacrée Vierge du Bouclier.

« Eh bien ? Demanda Elodie. »

Bien que ses yeux soient brillants, elle restait ferme.

« Est-ce que ça te plairait ?

\- Pas du tout ! S'exclama Gerd. C'est horrible !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques de moi et est-ce que tu dis des choses terribles ?

\- Parce que- ! »

Et il déglutit péniblement. Elodie attendit, les bras croisés, et Gerd gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Parce que je, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Mon papa pêche beaucoup près de la rivière, et il ne sait pas nager non plus. »

Elodie le fixa un long moment.

« Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Gerd. Je ne voulais pas blesser tes sentiments. »

Non, il avait juste essayé de protéger ses propres sentiments de la façon la plus basique et infantile qui soit. Bilbon attendit à côté de Thorin, offrant à Elodie leur force silencieuse mais sans lui dire comment elle devait procéder. C'était sa décision maintenant.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et laissa ses bras retomber.

« Je te pardonne, dit-elle enfin. Et je suis... désolée aussi. De t'avoir poussé et frappé. Et donné des coups de pieds.

\- Et mordu, dit Gerd – et il se frotta le bras.

\- Et mordu, ajouta-t-elle. Mais tu le méritais.

\- Elodie, intervint discrètement Thorin. »

Mais Gerd prit la parole, étonnamment.

« Non, je le méritais bien. Je... je n'avais pas l'intention d'être si méchant. Je suppose que je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point je te faisais mal. Je suis désolé, Elodie.

\- Est-ce que tu vas continuer à te moquer de moi ? Demanda-t-elle. Un peu de taquineries, c'est pas grave. Quand c'est entre amis, c'est différent. Mais pas des moqueries comme toi.

\- Je ne laisserai personne se moquer de toi, jura-t-il. Y compris moi. Je vous défendrai, Frodon et toi. »

Elodie hocha fermement la tête, puis tendit la main. Bilbon réussit à ravaler son amusement quand Gerd la prit solennellement et la serra. Étant donné ce que Thorin lui avait dit des paroles de Fili la nuit dernière, c'était clairement l'influence de son neveu qui avait si bien conduit cette affaire.

« On dirait que Fili est un bon négociateur pour les discussions de paix, murmura Bilbon à son époux. »

Thorin couvrit son reniflement amusé d'une toux bien placée. Gerd reporta son attention sur Bilbon.

« Suis-je dé... un, _dé_ -désinvité ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup venir à des événements pour pouvoir être ami avec Elodie. »

Un progrès.

« Oui, tu es cordialement invité de nouveau à tout événement futur, dit Bilbon. »

Elodie sourit même à ces mots.

« Fais-le sav _oir_ __à ta mère, je te prie.

\- Je le ferai, dit Gerd. Merci Monsieur Bilbon et Monsieur... Monsieur Thorin, couina-t-il quand Thorin adressa un regard noir au garçon. »

Il s'empressa de faire demi-tour et dévala le chemin, réussissant à peine à fermer la porte en faisant cela. Bilbon poussa un soupir.

« Oh, arrête, dit-il en frappant gentiment Thorin sur le bras. Tu n'es pas censé terrifier les résidents de Hobbitbourg.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il me plaît quand il s'agit de défendre ceux que je considère comme miens, marmonna Thorin. »

Elodie semblait bien trop contente des résultats de leur conversation, alors Bilbon la fit rentrer.

Des mécréants, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Thorin commença à fermer la porte, puis s'arrêta, reculant en trébuchant quand une force soudaine poussa contre lui. Bilbon tendit presque la main vers le porte-parapluie où se trouvait Dard. Dès qu'il vit le tissu gris, cependant, il se détendit.

« Vous auriez pu frapper, dit-il en haussant un sourcil en direction de leur deuxième invité.

\- La porte était ouverte, dit raisonnablement Gandalf. Il n'y avait aucune raison de frapper. D'autant plus que le dernier invité qui a frappé à votre porte semble s'être sauvé de peur. Frapper, apparemment, ne rend pas service à celui qui frappe.

\- Gandalf ! S'exclama Kili. »

Il se précipita dans le couloir, et cela sembla être le signal pour tous les autres de venir saluer le magicien. En dépit des robes grises, Bilbon pouvait encore voir le blanc magnifique brillant en-dessous, une démonstration de son pouvoir et de sa puissance véritables. Il avait dit à Bilbon qu'il se promenait à sa guise ces temps-ci, raison pour laquelle il gardait ses robes grises. Bilbon était à peu près certain qu'il les gardait parce qu'il était content d'être le simple magicien qui aidait les êtres de la Terre du Milieu. Il n'avait jamais pris de grands airs, et Bilbon ne le voyait pas commencer bientôt.

Lorsque les salutations furent terminées, Gandalf se retrouva soudain avec Frodon suspendu à ses robes.

« Ah, et bonne journée à vous, petit homme, dit-il. »

Il souleva Frodon avec aisance. Frodon gloussa le long de l'ascension, plaçant un sourire sur le visage du magicien.

« Vous devenez plus lourd chaque fois que je vous vois ! On m'avait dit que les nains mangeaient des cailloux pour le petit déjeuner, mais jamais les hobbits. Peut-être l'influence de Thorin est-elle forte sur vous, hum ? »

Dwalin commença soudain à tousser, le visage rouge vif. Gandalf fronça les sourcils, Frodon toujours dans ses bras.

« Allez-vous bien ? Lui demanda Gandalf.

\- Oui, réussit à dire Dwalin. Parfaitement bien. »

Gandalf fronçait toujours les sourcils, et il fallut tous ses efforts à Bilbon pour garder un visage impassible. Thorin avait l'air neutre, et même Fili et Kili réussirent à prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que moyennement intéressés par ce qui se déroulait.

« Très bien, dit enfin Gandalf. »

Il déposa Frodon au sol.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir grandir si bien, mon cher Frodon. Elodie et vous êtes en train de devenir d'excellents jeunes hobbits, et votre mère et votre père seraient très fiers de vous deux. »

Dwalin s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Primula et Drogon, n'es-ce pas ? »

Gandalf le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé trois têtes.

« Et de qui d'autre pensiez-vous que je parlais, mon bon nain ? Demanda-t-il. »

Dwalin se contenta de le fixer, puis de fixer Frodon. Frodon le fixa à son tour. La pièce était silencieuse.

Kili craqua le premier, ricanant, et le jeu était fini. Dwalin adressa un regard noir à Fili et Kili, qui étaient écroulés de rire, et Bilbon était à peu près certain qu'ils allaient prendre feu par la seule fureur des yeux de son frère nain. Ce dernier fit immédiatement volte-face vers Bilbon et Thorin.

« Vous...

\- Ce que tu supposais était bien au-delà de ma compréhension, dit Thorin en levant les mains. Si nous avons... encouragé les choses, alors tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir d'avoir été encourageants.

\- Espèce de rustre, marmonna Dwalin. »

Mais ses oreilles étaient rouges. Il se tourna vers Ori, mais Ori secoua immédiatement la tête.

« Non, non, je n'avais rien à voir avec ça. Rien. Je suis libre de culpabilité. »

Dwalin l'observa avec suspicion mais se tourna enfin vers la pièce dans son ensemble. Fili et Kili ricanait encore, et Bilbon savait q _u'il_ avait l'air aussi coupable qu'eux avec son grand sourire. Ça _avait_ été terriblement drôle, cela dit.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Esmeralda entra, Merry et Bofur sur ses talons.

« Gandalf ! Dit-elle joyeusement. »

Puis elle s'arrêta, remarquant les sourires sur les visages de Kili et Fili ainsi que la tempête sur celui de Dwalin.

« Oh vous lui avez déjà __dit ? Se plaignit-elle. Je voulais être là quand vous le feriez ! »

L'outrage de Dwalin était un spectacle magnifique.

« _Vous_ m'avez parlé du vieux Touque et de Frodon _venant_ de ce- !

\- Je parlais de Bilbon, et je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Esmeralda. Quoi que vous ayez tiré de l'histoire c'était votre faute. »

L'explosion que cela généra chez Dwalin en valait largement la peine. __ _Il_ fallut deux douzaines des biscuits de Bilbon _po_ _ _u__ r le calmer, et même alors il ressemblait à un chiot blessé.

Il garda Frodon sur ses genoux, cependant, qui partagea joyeusement les biscuits avec lui. Et s'il fut surpris à marmonner :

« _Regardez_ juste le gamin, et regardez Thorin. »

Eh bien, il n'était pas si loin du compte.

(-)

« Tenez, dit Ori – et il tendit un morceau de papier. C'est pour vous. »

La journée était ensoleillée et brillante, et les chevaux avaient été sortis d _es é_ curies. C'était une bonne journée pour voyager, et Thorin savait que Fili et Kili en profiteraient. Ils avaient disparu tôt dans la matinée avec Elodie, Legolas, Tauriel, Esmeralda, Merry et Gimli, cela dit, et il n'était pas tout à fait certain de savoir _où_ ils étaient allés. Elodie avait mentionné le Pré aux Moineaux, et puisque c'était leur dernier jour ici, Thorin avait supposé que c'était là qu'ils étaient partis. Elle semblait très attachée à Fili ces temps-ci – apparemment la nature de grand frère de Fili avait une fois de plus montré son nez. Thorin était juste content de voir que ça aidait Elodie, qui, après les excuses de Gerd quelques jours plus tôt, allait beaucoup mieux.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça allait durer.

Thorin prit le papier d'Ori, fronçant les sourcils tandis que ses doigts rencontraient la sensation lisse du charbon.

« C'est juste une petite esquisse, expliqua Ori. J'ai dû me fier à ma mémoire, alors elle ne sera peut-être pas exacte, mais je crois quand même qu _'elle_ a bien tourné- »

La voix d'Ori sembla disparaître tandis que Thorin parcourait le dessin des yeux. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, Fili et Kili blottis dans ses bras et Bilbon face à lui, enveloppé dans l'étreinte de ses neveux. Tous quatre souriaient, et Thorin pouvait presque sentir l'épaule de Fili qu'il avait agrippée, les cheveux de Kili frôlant son cou.

« … pensé à utilisé des couleurs, mais j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que le charbon-

\- Ori, c'est époustouflant, dit Thorin. »

Le scribe s'arrêta net. Il adressa à son ami un sourire reconnaissant et l'étreignit.

« Merci. Je ne peux pas décrire ce que ça représente pour moi. »

Il ferait un cadre pour ça. Ce dessin, celui-là était spécial. Ori sourit quand ils se séparèrent, les joues un peu rouges sous le compliment.

« Je suis meilleur en écriture qu'en dessin, admit-il. Mais c'était un moment trop beau pour le laisser passer.

\- Et je suis reconnaissant que vous ne l'ayez pas fait. »

Plus reconnaissant qu'Ori ne pouvait le savoir. Bilbon allait l'adorer.

Ses yeux semblèrent inévitablement attirés par son époux, debout en face de Cul-de-Sac avec les chevaux. Il taquinait Dwalin, apparemment, et Dwalin lui adressa un sourire rancunier avant de lui offrir également une légère poussée. Bilbon se contenta de rire, manifestement pas le moins du monde inquiet du tempérament de Dwalin. Apparemment Dwalin s'était remis de son humeur 'grognon' d'avoir été joué. C'était bien fait pour avoir pensé que Frodon était l'enfant biologique de Thorin. Franchement.

Déjà le soleil de la Comté colorait les cheveux de Bilbon d'un doré brillant malgré les quelques cheveux gris ici et là, et il y avait de petites taches de rousseur autour de son nez que Thorin considérait comme la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses rides de rire étaient plus prononcées, car il souriait et riait beaucoup maintenant, et il était calme et il était heureux, tellement heureux, ici dans la Comté. Heureux et absolument sans souffrance.

Gandalf était déjà parti, retournant arpenter le monde. Il avait croisé Thorin en route, cependant, et lui avait parlé brièvement.

« Je sais ce que vous craignez, à l'arrière de votre esprit, avait murmuré le magicien de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Et tout ce que j'ai à vous dire est que le grand mal qui fut autrefois de ce monde et porté par Bilbon pourrait, en fait, apaiser vos inquiétudes.

\- Que pourrait faire cet Anneau de bien ? Avait murmuré Thorin, horrifié. Il est mieux détruit.

\- En effet. Mais il a offert à Gollum une très longue vie. Rien ne dit qu'il n'accordera pas à Bilbon quelques années de plus. »

Sur ces mots, le magicien avait pris congé, et Thorin avait longtemps réfléchi aux paroles à travers les heures de la soirée. La créature Gollum avait vécu bien plus que son espérance de vie. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il accorderait la même chose à Bilbon. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

« Oncle Thorin ! Oncle Bilbon ! »

Thorin se retourna au son de la voix d'Elodie, pour se retrouver face à face avec des visages _beaucoup_ trop contents. Bilbon les fixait également avec choc, clignant des yeux tandis qu'il faisait face à la masse gigotant dans les bras d'Elodie.

« C'est un chiot ! S'exclama Elodie. »

Le petit chien haleta joyeusement dans ses bras, se hissant sur ses pattes arrières afin de lécher le menton d'Elodie. Elle sourit et le serra contre elle.

« N'est-il pas magnifique ?

\- Ma chienne a eu des petits ! Dit Gerd, apparaissant derrière Legolas _. »_

Il blanchit légèrement en voyant Thorin mais resta en place.

« Il est libre de rejoindre une bonne maison, honnêtement. Vous pouvez demander à ma mère. Mais Elodie et Frodon pourraient avoir un chien de garde rien que pour eux ! »

Thorin se dirigea lentement vers la porte pour rejoindre son époux et Dwalin. Kili et Fili se tenaient aux côtés de sa nièce, l'air aussi fier qu'on peut l'être. Même Legolas, Tauriel, et Gimli semblaient dépourvus de remords. Lentement Thorin tourna son regard vers le chiot.

Tout semblait indiquer qu'il deviendrait un molosse de belle taille en grandissant déjà Elodie avait du mal à le garder dans ses bras. Il n'était pas brun, ni touffu, comme Elodie avait autrefois décrit le chien de ses rêves, mais avait une fourrure argentée et blanche qui incluait un petit carré blanc en bas du nez. Ses petites oreilles se redressèrent quand Thorin approcha, puis il se remit à haleter joyeusement.

Thorin se retrouva pour regarder son époux et trouva Bilbon en train de faire la même chose. _Eh bien, tu as bien dit que tu donnerais la lune à Elodie_ , semblait dire Bilbon, et Thorin réalisa qu'ils attendaient tous qu'il fasse une déclaration.

Avec un soupir Thorin se rendit.

« Tu t'occuperas de lui, s'il doit être à toi.

\- Je le ferai, dit Elodie, bondissant presque d'excitation. Je jure que je le ferai. Il sera ma responsabilité. Je l _e promets ! »_

 _Thorin doutait fortement qu'il soit_ _ _entièrement__ la responsabilité d'Elodie – c'était ainsi que fonctionnaient les animaux de compagnie – mais il était prêt à accepter une petite portion des devoirs, pourvu qu'Elodie continue de sourire comme ça. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander.

« Chien ! S'exclama Frodon derrière Thorin. »

Celui-ci fit demi-tour pour trouver le bambin su _r l_ es épaules de Dwalin. Dwalin haussa les épaules, soulevant Frodon qui se mit à glousser. Thorin se contenta de secouer la tête avec un léger rire.

« Quel est son nom ? Demanda Fili. Il doit avoir un nom respectable, tu sais.

\- Wingtail, proclama-t-elle. Il sera mon chien de garde. Et je lui apprendrai à ramener le bâton. »

C'était un nom relativement décent, Thorin devait l'admettre. Il avait à moitié craint que ce soit un nom de fruit ou de fleur. Ça marchait pour un nom de fille, mais pas tellement pour un chien de garde.

Elodie se précipita vers la maison, et Frodon insista immédiatement pour être posé afin de la suivre. Gerd, après avoir observé Thorin, leur emboîta le pas, puis ce fut Merry et Sam, qui avait apparemment fait partie du groupe destiné à aller chercher le chiot.

« Espèce de nounours, dit Bilbon avec affection. »

Avant que Thorin ne puisse protester, son époux déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Mon gros nounours, dit-il. Je pense qu'il aura très bien sa place avec le reste d'entre nous. »

Puis Bilbon se retourna et se dirigea vers Kili et Fili en premier, leur offrant une étreinte chaleureuse. Le souvenir de son baiser sur la joue de Bilbon était encore chaud, et il réalisa qu'il souriait probablement comme un idiot mais il s'en fichait. L'air chaud de la Comté l'entourait. Bilbon était en sécurité et heureux, Elodie et Frodon guérissaient, et Thorin ?

Thorin était en paix. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse ajouter à cela. C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé d'avoir.

« Tu _es_ un nounours, lui dit Dwalin. »

Mais il agrippa le bras de Thorin avec le sien avant de l'étreindre.

« Vous avez le droit de nous rendre visite, tu sais.

\- Toi aussi, dit Thorin. »

Il leur fallut un moment pour lâcher, cependant, et Thorin dut se rappeler qu'il n'y avait que deux mois de distance entre eux. C'était _tou_ t.

Tout le monde fit ses adieux rapidement, refusant de traîner. Legolas le serra fort, un véritable chagrin dans les yeux qu'il essaya de dissimuler. Kili semblait en fait s'en sortir mieux que son époux, et Thorin nota mentalement d'écrire à son fils elfe autant que possible dans les mois séparant les visites. Legolas avait déjà perdu un père, Thorin ne voulait pas le voir en perdre un autre.

« Tu sais, dit Fili, en s'avançant pour étreindre Thorin. Je pense que la route de commerce avec les Montagnes Bleues impliquera plus de... travail manuel. Personnellement surveillé par moi-même. Et bien sûr, je devrais amener d'autres personnes avec moi.

\- Peut-être Dernwyn, offrit Kili. Visite diplomatique et tout ça.

\- Je suis certain que le Seigneur Elrond apprécierait une visite diplomatique aussi, suggéra Tauriel. »

Et ses yeux semblaient danser. Thorin sentit son sourire s'agrandir, et Legolas, aussi, riait presque désormais.

« Dans ce cas, vous seriez assez près pour passer, apparemment, dit Thorin. »

Les yeux de Fili s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il réalisait juste les implications de telles visites 'diplomatiques'.

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu as raison ! Ma foi, nous serions juste obligés de venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bilbon renifla, fortement amusé.

« Donnez-moi juste un avertissement, pour le bien de mon garde-manger. Il ne faudrait pas que vous arriviez tous et qu'il n'y ait rien à manger dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme si ce garde-manger avait jamais été vide, se moqua Kili.

\- En fait, je me souviens d'une fois où il était _très_ vide-

\- C'était _une fois_ et tu sais que je n'avais pas l'intention d'inclure ça ! »

Thorin les laissa dire et se tourna vers Fili.

« Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il à son fils-sœur. »

Fili sourit, et ce fut avec confiance qu'il hocha la tête.

« Je crois que oui. Tu es là où tu es censé être, et quand je rentrerai à Erebor, __ _ce s_ era l'endroit où je suis __ _censé ê_ tre. Je pense que je peux faire ça.

\- Je sais que tu le peux, contra Thorin. »

Il appuya leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Porte-toi bien. J'attends d'apprendre de bonnes choses quand tu reviendras.

\- Ce sera le cas, je te le promets. »

Cela sembla juste quelques secondes plus tard qu'ils furent tous sur leurs chevaux, et Frodon et Elodie étaient là avec un chiot sur leurs talons, puis le reste des enfants agitèrent frénétiquement les bras tandis que Fili ouvrait la route pour quitter la Comté. Thorin les regarda partir, Bilbon blotti contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les voir.

Bilbon soupira doucement.

« Je crois que ça va aller pour eux. Je crois que pour nous aussi.

\- Je le crois également, murmura Thorin. »

Bilbon était au chaud contre lui, et Thorin sentit ses doigts se resserrer par réflexe sur l'épaule de Bilbon juste parce qu'il _pouvait._ Bilbon était à lui, il pouvait le tenir dans ses bras dans la paix et une météo chaude et sûre de maintenant jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Il n'aurait rien pu demander de mieux que ça.

« Je crois qu'on est prêt pour le déjeuner, dit Bofur. »

Et quand Thorin lui jeta un regard, le nain souriait.

« Vous n'avez pas faim, tous ?

\- Très, _dit Elodie_.

\- Affamé, dit Merry.

\- Je veux bien manger, acquiesça Gerd.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura du bacon ? Demanda Sam.

\- Bisk ? Demanda Frodon.

\- Oh misère, murmura Bilbon. »

À voix haute, il ajouta :

« Tous ces petits hobbits affamés et il n'y a probablement aucune table de _propre_ à laquelle les nourrir... »

En un instant ils avaient tous disparu à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac, faisant la course pour nettoyer la table.

« C'est cruel, dit Bofur. De l'esclavage d'enfants.

\- J'appelle ça des 'corvées' et ce n'est que justice, contra Bilbon. De la nourriture pour servi _ces r_ endus. »

Thorin se retrouva à rire tout le long de la route vers Cul-de-Sac, emboîtant le pas à Bofur, Esmeralda, et son époux. À travers les fenêtres, l'air entrait, chaud et accompagné d'une brise accueillante.

 **(-)**

 **Voilà ! Bon ce chapitre aura mis un moment à arriver, mais en même temps :**

 **\- Il fait 21 pages et demi**

 **\- Une mise à jour installée par l'ordi sans me demander mon avis m'a fait perdre une dizaine de pages en début de semaine, ajoutant à mon retard**

 **\- Je suis très occupée en ce moment**

 **A ce sujet, j'ai été acceptée à un concours de la fonction publique et je prends mes fonctions demain. Je ferai du 9h/18h du lundi au vendredi, et j'ai 2h de trajet matin et soir. Autant dire que le temps consacré à la traduction va être nettement réduit ! La publication risque donc de devenir irrégulière... Et je ne peux plus faire les réponses aux reviews. Désolée !**


	20. Une nouvelle aube

**Vous avez été plusieurs à vous interroger sur le pairing Nori/Ivriniel. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il en sera seulement question dans les lettres ; l'auteur _avait_ prévu de faire une fic leur étant consacrée, mais elle est restée bloquée pendant des mois et a donc finalement renoncé.**

 **Une nouvelle aube se cache dans la plus obscure des tempêtes**

 **(-)**

 **Résumé : Vingt ans après 'le cours de l'avenir', lors d'une nuit noire et orageuse dans la Comté, Cul-de-Sac reçoit un invité très surprenant, qui vint avec pour seul objectif de parler à Thorin et Bilbon. Pas pour leurs besoins, mais pour le sien. Et, peut-être, va-t-il aussi découvrir quelque chose par lui-même, et chacun trouvera-t-il enfin la paix.**

 **(-)**

Lors de l'une des nuits les plus profondes et les plus noires de l'année, avec la pluie qui tombait et le vent qui hurlait, un coup résonna à la porte. Bilbon releva vivement la tête de son livre, son corps entier devenant tendu et immobile.

Elodie, qui était sur le point d'aller se coucher, marqua une pause.

« Je vais- ?

\- Non, je m'en occupe, lui assura Bilbon. Va te coucher, ma chérie. »

Elodie ne bougea pas. On frappa à nouveau.

« Vas-y, dit à nouveau Bilbon. »

Elodie se mordit la lèvre.

« Personne ne devrait être sorti dans cette tempête. Personne de décent. »

Non, et Bilbon y avait réfléchi, merci _beaucoup._ Raison de plus pour envoyer Elodie se coucher.

« Tu veux bien t'assurer que ton frère a toujours sa couverture ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Il l'implorait presque de partir. Ses yeux tombère _nt s_ ur Orcrist près de la porte, qui était plus proche que Dard. Ça ferait l'affaire.

« Laisse-moi aller chercher Oncle Thorin-

\- Qui est allé se coucher tôt parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, dit fermement Bilbon. Laisse-le en paix. »

Il était revenu de la forge avec une migraine que même les herbes de Bilbon n'avaient pas apaisée. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le sommeil aiderait son époux.

On frappa à nouveau, assez fort maintenant pour pouvoir réveiller même Thorin dans la chambre du fond.

« Elodie, vas-y _maintenant_ , ordonna Bilbon. »

Elodie se retourna et détala. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était loin dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers _la_ porte et prit Orcrist en main. Elle était lourde, et semblait plus lourde chaque jour. Vieillir n'était pas très drôle, mais il pouvait encore la soulever à soixante-dix ans. C'était assez bien pour lui.

Le vent frappa les fenêtres tandis qu'il agrippait la poignée. Il serait impossible d'entendre une voix venue de l'extérieur, de jeter un œil par la fenêtre avec une nuit aussi noire. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire sinon ouvrir la porte. Bilbon redressa le dos et tira Orcrist devant lui. Au moins elle n'était pas bleue, mais il y avait des choses plus dangereuses dans le monde que des gobelins et des orques.

D'un geste rapide du poignet Bilbon défit les verrous nains et ouvrit la porte. Il pouvait à peine distinguer quelques lumières de la ville plus bas, venant de maisons qu'il savait proches.

« Allô ? Appela-t-il. »

Une silhouette émergea soudain des ténèbres, grande et encapuchonnée, et tout ce que vit Bilbon fut le scintillement d'une lame.

« Énoncez vos intentions, lança Bilbon, brandissant Orcrist. Votre nom et vos intentions, tout de suite !

\- Vous refuseriez au parent de votre époux un refuge pour la nuit ? Dit une voix familière. »

Bilbon se figea. C'était _impossible_. Orcrist resta suspendue dans les airs, sa résolution vacillant mais pas assez pour le faire bouger. Une chaleur dans son dos lui permit de respirer plus normalement tandis qu'il maudissait mentalement Elodie.

« Qui cherche notre porte ? Demanda Thorin. »

Sa voix était bien meilleure que quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ton cousin. »

Et Dain _s'avanç_ a dans la lumière.

« Par pitié, dites-moi que je peux entrer : je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir trouver le chemin de retour vers l'auberge à ce stade. »

Thorin plaça une main douce sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et Bilbon abaissa et écarta Orcrist.

« Entrez avant d'être emporté par le vent, dit-il. »

Thorin aida à empêcher le vent de claquer la porte, et Dain trébucha à l'intérieur, sa cape gouttant sur le sol. Il n'avait qu'un sac sur le dos, et quand il repoussa son capuchon, ses cheveux étaient trempés, ses tresses dans un sale état. Il avait l'air d'un chiot trempé, perdu dans la tempête, et Bilbon souhaitait presque pouvoir être en colère contre lui, pour l'amour de Thorin.

Il était bien trop compatissant parfois.

« Je vais vous faire du thé pour vous réchauffer, dit Bilbon en prenant son sac et en le posant sur le côté. Est-ce que vous avez mangé ?

\- Pas depuis le déjeuner, admit Dain. J'ai passé un temps fou à essayer de vous trouver. Je me suis perdu plusieurs fois.

\- Vous êtes définitivement de la Lignée de Durin, marmonna Bilbon. »

Il ignora le regard noir de Thorin et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où le petit feu fut facilement retransformé en grande flamme. La théière fut mise à chauffer, et il commença rapidement à cuire certaines des saucisses qu'il n'avait pas faites pour le dîner. Du pain fut placé dans le four pour réchauffer, et il restait assez de bouillon de poulet pour une bonne soupe. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire pour l'instant.

Et il ignorait absolument le fait que Dain, Roi des Collines de Fer, était actuellement debout seul dans son smial. Ce qui soulevait une autre question.

Il ressortit pour voir Thorin aider Dain à enlever sa cape.

« Y en a-t-il d'autres ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Dain secoua la tête.

« Non, juste moi. Mes gardes sont restés à Bree.

\- Tu as voyagé seul ? Demanda Thorin, surpris. Est-ce que tu as des cailloux à la place du cerveau ? »

Bilbon se tendit devant le commentaire familier, mais Dain éclata de rire et sembla _soulagé._

« Parfois. Ce qui explique mon arrivée si tardive et si grossière.

\- Une arrivée grossière, c'est treize nains qui vident votre garde-manger et vous font vous évanouir sous le choc en évoquant le feu de dragon, dit ironiquement Bilbon. Et j'ai même pardonné cela pour les accompagner, au final. »

Thorin renifla, les coins de ses lèvres remontant.

« Et _vous ave_ z été bon de le faire, le complimenta Dain. »

Sa voix suffisait à remplir l'espace, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bilbon avait le sentiment que cela ne changerait jamais.

« Je serais très reconnaissant de pouvoir me sécher. Je promets de ne pas vider le garde-manger. »

Thorin croisa le regard de Bilbon au-dessus de la tête de Dain. _Est-ce que sa présence te convient ?_

Bilbon hocha rapidement la tête. _Oui, tant que tu es là._

Cela décida son époux.

« Viens te tenir devant le foyer, dit Thorin. Je vais trouver des serviettes pour t'aider à te sécher. »

Bilbon fit u _n signe de tête vers la cuisine,_ et Dain le suivit, ses b _ottes lourdes sur le sol. Il_ traînait probablement de la boue et de l'eau partout, sinon davantage, mais Frodon avait fait la même chose cet après-midi. Les garçons de sept ans avaient tendance à faire entrer l'extérieur. Ça signifiait seulement que Bilbon nettoierait les sols deux fois.

« J'espère que de la saucisse et du potage sont acceptables, dit Bilbon. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisinière pour touiller de nouveau lorsque Dain fut installé devant le foyer.

« Il y a du pain, aussi, qui sera bientôt chaud. »

Dain hocha la tête, avec un silence suspicieux. Bilbon lui jeta un regard et le trouva en train de se réchauffer les mains devant le feu. Après une longue pause, il reporta son attention vers le potage.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis là. »

Bilbon marqua une pause.

« Vous devez l'admettre, c'est une question légitime, dit-il enfin. »

Il baissa la voix comme l'avait fait Dain.

« Vous n'avez pas parlé à Thorin depuis des années, pas depuis que vous avez envoyé votre annonce de couronnement, et maintenant vous êtes ici, dans la _Comté_ , aussi loin de vos Collines que vous pouvez l'être. Vous devez admettre que c'est un peu un choc.

\- Quand on me dit que mon cousin a abandonné le trône et quitté Erebor, c'est un choc encore plus grand, dit _Dain_ en commençant à défaire ses tresses. Je pensais que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, quand j'ai appris que Fili était Roi et était parti immédiatement pour Ered Luin après son couronnement. »

D'accord, Bilbon devait lui accorder ça. Sans les détails supplémentaires, ça avait dû sembler fort dramatique, que Thorin soit roi un jour et sans couronne le lendemain.

« C'était son choix, dit Bilbon. »

Il leva la cuillère jusqu'à ses lèvres et goûta le potage. Une pincée de sel en plus ça semblait un peu fade.

« Qu'il envisageait depuis des années.

\- Pour vous. »

Bilbon s'immobilisa, sel en main.

« Il est parti pour vous, dit Dain. »

Bilbon n'arrivait pas tout à fait à placer le ton de sa voix : était-ce de la récrimination qu'il entendait ? De la colère ? Est-ce qu'il accusait Bilbon ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Bilbon n'avait pas retourné ces mêmes pensées dans sa propre tête. Le vieux rêve de Thorin, de reprendre sa terre natale et de porter la couronne qui lui revenait de droit, et après dix-sept ans il l'avait simplement mis de côté et était parti pour la Comté.

Que pouvait-il dire à Dain ? Parce que c'était vrai : Thorin _était_ parti pour lui.

« Oui, dit enfin Bilbon. Il est parti pour nous.

\- Tant mieux, dit Dain. »

Bilbon fit volte-face. Le nain avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et il avait l'air las mais sincèrement heureux.

« Tant mieux pour lui. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« Je... merci. »

Et il _ét_ ait de nouveau un peu perdu. Parce que de toutes les choses qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Dain dise, cela n'en faisait pas partie. Étant donné la façon dont Dain avait réagi face à quiconque n'étant pas un nain à Erebor, c'était en fait la chose que Bilbon aurait parié que Dain ne dirait _jamais_.

Il devait avoir l'air aussi perplexe qu'il se sentait, car Dain commença à rire.

« Vous avez donné votre langue au chat, petit hobbit ? Demanda-t-il. Je connais ça. La mienne est bien liée depuis quelques années. »

Avant que Bilbon ne puisse poser de ques _tion,_ Thorin apparut enfin, une multitude de serviettes dans les bras.

« Là, sèche-toi, dit Thorin. »

Il les laissa tomber sans cérémonie à côté de Dain.

« Tu te sentiras mieux après.

\- Tu as vieilli, cousin, commenta Dain en commençant à se sécher la barbe. »

Il jeta un regard à Bilbon, puis détourna les yeux. Bilbon savait que lui-même avait l'air plus vieux, bien sûr que oui : il n'avait pas les années comme Thorin. Thorin pourrait potentiellement vivre cinquante ans de plus, et Bilbon... Bilbon pas. Aucun hobbit n'avait vécu au-delà des 115 ans à part le Grand Touque Taureau Rugissant lui-même. Et chaque année rapprochait un peu plus Bilbon de sa fin.

Les lèvres de Thorin se pincèrent, comme s'il pensait la même chose et ne l'appréciait pas.

« Tu n'as pas rajeuni, non plus. Et puisque nous sommes tous les deux vieux, je recommande que tu parles de ton voyage jusqu'ici maintenant avant que nous vieillissions encore davantage. »

Oh Bilbon adorait quand son époux quand il prenait les commandes comme ça. Cela faisait encore battre le vieux cœur fou de Bilbon la chamade.

Dain, étonnamment, ne répliqua pas, mais inclina la tête.

« Entendu. Laisse-moi avaler quelque chose de chaud, et j'expliquerai pourquoi je suis venu. »

Ce n'était pas une requête déraisonnable, ce que Thorin avait manifestement attendu. Il hocha finalement la tête et se tourna vers Bilbon.

« J'ai fait tomber les draps j'aurais besoin de ton aide, dit Thorin. »

Les mots _Je voudrais te parler seul à seul_ furent entendus, bien qu'ils ne soient pas prononcés. Bilbon hocha la tête et le suivit dans le couloir.

À côté du placard à draps, qui semblait en effet en désordre, Thorin parla enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Tu avais l'air éberlué quand je suis entré.

\- Il a dit que _c'était bien que nous ayons q_ _ _u__ itté Erebor, dit Bilbon. »

Puis il réalisa comment ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées. Tandis que les narines de Thorin gonflaient avec colère, Bilbon s'empressa de continuer.

« Bien pour _nous_. Et je crois même qu'il le pensait. Il a mentionné qu'il s'était inquiété quand il a appris que tu n'étais plus roi et que Fili, avec la couronne, se précipitait vers Ered Luin. »

Thorin marqua une pause, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Il a dit ça ?

\- Je te di _s_ que oui. Thorin, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a amené ici, mais il a l'air fatigué. Las, et pas seulement physiquement. Je pense qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible. »

Cela ne sembla pas soulager Thorin davantage, mais il hocha enfin la tête.

« J'ai pensé la même chose. Je n'aime pas qu'il soit là, sept ans après notre dernière rencontre, au milieu de la nuit. Il aurait très bien pu venir demain pendant la journée avec ses gardes. »

Bilbon écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa à quoi Thorin faisait allusion.

« Crois-tu qu'il craint la trahison ? Murmura-t-il. Crois-tu qu'il a laissé ses gardes en arrière parce qu'il a peur d'eux ? »

Le visage sombre de Thorin en disait long.

« Oh doux Eru, murmura Bilbon. La politique ne m'a pas manqué.

\- À moi non plus. Mais si ça affecte les Collines de Fer, ça pourrait affecter Fili à Erebor, et il aurait besoin d'être averti. »

Bilbon hocha la tête.

« Alors on l'écoute et on prévoit notre prochain coup. »

Il se retourna pour partir, mais trouva la main de Thorin sur son coude. Il se retourna en fronçant ls sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont il a parlé de toi, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, dit Thorin à voix basse. Pas plus que je n'ai oublié ce qu'il a dit de Legolas, Dernwyn, Tauriel, mes petits-neveux et ma petite-nièce. Tu es bien plus indulgent que moi, et j'en suis heureux. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux pardonner ce qu'il a dit. »

Son époux était férocement déterminé, les yeux sombres et brûlant d'une lente colère qui pouvait facilement se transformer en fureur. Bilbon leva la main et éloigna soigneusement quelques mèches argentées. Plus d'argent que d'ébène ces jours-ci, mais les propres cheveux de Bilbon prenaient un gris boueux qui perdait sa lueur dorée chaque jour. Thorin, au moins, avait encore des mèches noires mélangées à l'argent, et au moins les siens devenaient argentés au lieu de ternes et vieux. Il avait l'air royal, debout comme ça devant Bilbon, mais quand n'était-ce pas le cas ?

« Il a fait un long chemin juste pour nous parler, dit Bilbon. Je pense qu'il y a une très bonne raison à ça. »

Du moins, il espérait que c'était le cas, et pas Dain venant rendre leurs vies misérables. Thorin prit son visage dans ses mains, puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Ce que je ferais sans toi, murmura-t-il. Je ne supporte pas d'y penser. »

Un jour ils le devraient, pour le bien de Thorin, pour le bien d'Elodie et Frodon. Mais pas maintenant.

« Viens, on l'a laissé seul trop longtemps, dit Bilbon. »

Et cette fois Thorin se laissa entraîner. Dain était en train de refaire ses dernières tresses quand ils entrèrent. Il était également debout à côté du potage, en train de touiller.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-il. Ça commençait à faire des bulles.

\- Pas du tout, je suis content que vous ayez été là pour le faire. La dernière fois que quelque chose a bouilli et débordé, c'était Frodon qui essayait de faire un dessert. »

Ils avaient nettoyé du sucre collant sur _tout_ ce jour-là, et n'avaient toujours pas fini : Thorin en avait trouvé un autre bout dans le gond d'une porte de placard juste une semaine plus tôt.

« Est-ce que Frodon est... votre fils ? Demanda Dain. »

Son visage était curieux mais neutre. Thorin se tendit à côté de Bilbon, mais Bilbon plaça une main sur le bras de son époux à moitié pour le réconforter, à moitié pour l'avertir.

« Oui et non. Mes cousins se sont noyés il y a quelques années, et Frodon et sa _sœur ont_ été confiés à mes soins et ma garde. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle nous sommes partis dans la Comté.

\- Nous n'aurions pas abandonné la famille, dit ostensiblement Thorin. »

Bilbon aurait pu le frapper. Dain grimaça et se retourna vers le potage de poulet. Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

Dain fut le premier à le rompre.

« Je n'en doute pas. Je n'en doute pas du tout. C'est... pour ça que je suis venu sans mes gardes et mon entourage. Je suis venu pour des raisons très égoïstes. »

Il leva les yeux, et son regard était hanté, celui d'un homme qui n'avait pas dormi depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Je suis venu demander votre pardon. Et votre aide. »

Bilbon cessa en quelque sorte de respirer, pensa-t-il, et il fallut que Thorin le frôle au passage pour qu'il recommence. Thorin semblait visiblement bouleversé, tendant plus vers la colère qu'autre chose.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il baissa la voix de façon à ne pas réveiller Elodie et Frodon. Elle tremblait quand même, même à ce niveau.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu, Dain ? Erebor est entre les mains de Fili-

\- Je ne veux pas d'Erebor, dit Dain. »

Il pinça l'arête de son nez.

« Je ne veux même pas des Collines de Fer, Thorin ! »

Cela fit s'arrêter Thorin.

« Tu- »

Puis il s'interrompit.

Le potage recommençait à bouillir, et la saucisse, Bilbon en était certain, était bien grillée à ce stade.

« À table, tous les deux, ordonna Bilbon. Vous allez manger, et ensuite, nous parlerons. Et n'argumentez _pas_ avec moi, ni l'un ni l'autre : je refuse de voir de la viande, du pain, et un bon potage gâchés parce que vous insistez tous les deux pour rester debout au milieu de la cuisine à vous disputer. Vous pouvez faire ça assis, et si vous êtes assis, vous feriez aussi bien de manger. »

Thorin et Dain restèrent au même endroit, le fixant. Bilbon haussa les sourcils e _t c_ roisa les bras, et Thorin se tourna immédiatement vers la table, attrapant Dain au dernier moment pour le traîner avec lui. Nain intelligent. Il avait bien appris à laisser Bilbon seul dans la cuisine quand il fallait préparer les repas.

Il était à peu près certain d'avoir entendu Thorin marmonner quelque chose à Dain au sujet des hobbits et de leur cuisine mais l'ignora. Il avait un petit repas à sauver.

Le pain, heureusement, n'était que légèrement grillé, et le potage manquait un peu de goût. Les saucisses, en revanche, étaient sorties exactement parfaites. Il ajouta quelques tomates coupées en tranches avec les saucisses pour qu'elles cuisent un peu, puis servit le tout dans des assiettes et les déposa sur la table. Thorin était assis sur un banc, Dain sur l'autre, et ils étaient encore en train de se fixer. Bilbon s'éclaircit la gorge, et ils reportèrent immédiatement leur attention sur la nourriture.

Dain sembla un peu surpris.

« C'est faire beaucoup d'efforts juste pour moi, dit-il. Merci, Bilbon. »

Il semblait sincèrement reconnaissant, et cela aida grandement Thorin à se détendre.

« 'Quand un invité vient frapper, la nourriture ne doit pas manquer', cita Bilbon. »

C'était peut-être l'un des proverbes préférés de son père.

« Surtout s'il affronte le vent et la pluie pour venir.

\- Même s'il arrive sans s'annoncer, en demandant des choses qu'il ne devrait pas demander ? Interrogea Dain, reportant son attention sur Thorin. Car je n'ai certainement aucun droit sur votre temps ou votre attention, et encore moins sur l'aide de ma famille.

\- C'est toi qui as coupé ce lien, dit sévèrement Thorin. Pas moi.

\- Je sais, dit Dain. »

Il soupira, se massant les tempes.

« Crois-moi, je le sais. Je ne risque pas d'oublier mon idiotie. »

Thorin le laissa tranquille un moment, choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur son pain. Quand Dain leva enfin la tête, il garda les yeux fixés sur les mains de Thorin tandis qu'elles tranchaient la miche, comme s'il était émerveillé par l'action. Thorin le laissa faire, et bien que le silence ne soit pas inconfortable, il était quand même lourd, et Bilbon se surprit à retenir son souffle.

Quand Dain parla, la pièce entière sembla respirer.

« Lourde est la couronne. Tu me l'as dit, et j'étais tellement déterminé à avoir mon propre royaume, à être mon propre roi, que je n'ai pas écouté. Impétueux et impatient de plonger sans même regarder dans quoi je me jetais.

\- Pourquoi pensiez-vous avoir besoin d'une couronne ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Bilbon. Vous les dirigiez assez bien en tant que seigneur-

\- Et je me faisais piétiner par les autres clans et les nobles, dit Dain en secouant la tête. Le jour où Thorin a rencontré tous les chefs nains, pour annoncer son intention de reprendre Erebor, je voulais voter pour lui. Je le voulais désespérément. Mais chaque dirigeant a dit non, que c'était une folie, et ils se sont tournés vers moi avec tant d'attente que... eh bien. Vous savez comment j'ai voté. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que Thorin réussisse, et il l'a _fait_. Et ensuite Erebor a augmenté en taille et en richesse, et les Collines de Fer ont commencé à... s'éteindre. Et c'était tout ce qu'il restait.

« Mais je croyais que la couronne aiderait, que si mon peuple avait les Collines de Fer à proclamer leur _royaume_ , cela ferait toute la différence. Cela arrêterait les rumeurs que les Collines de Fer devraient faire partie d'Erebor, que le seul Fils de Durin qui devrait régner était Thorin. Que tout ce que j'avais lutté si fort pour diriger depuis ma jeunesse devrait revenir à un autre. Et j'ai... j'ai paniqué.

\- Tu as to _ujo_ urs été impétueux, dit Thorin en beurrant son pain. »

Il leva les yeux vers Dain, et son regard commença enfin à s'adoucir.

« C'est ce qui fait de toi un si bon guerrier au combat. Tu es prêt à faire ce qui doit être fait _et en_ l'espace d'un instant.

\- _Ça_ , c'est plus de gentillesse que je ne mérite, pour le moment, dit Dain en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire des compliments, Thorin. Pas avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ce que j'ai fait. Je nous ai déchirés non pas une fois, mais deux, et la première fois était quand tu avais le plus besoin de ta famille tandis que tu cherchais ton époux. »

La théière commença heureusement à siffler, et Bilbon put quitter la table. Trois tasses de thés étaient plus faciles à gérer que deux nains, surtout quand c _ela_ le ramenait à une terrible époque huit ans plus tôt, quand il avait été kidnappé. Thorin lui avait parlé de ce que Dain avait dit, de ce que Dain avait fait. Ce qui avait semblé une simple jalousie, cependant, avait rapidement augmenté l'été suivant, quand Dain était venu en visite à Erebor.

Et tout s'était en quelque sorte effondré après cela.

« Et pourtant te voilà, dit Thorin avec une nuance interrogatrice dans la voix.

\- Me voilà, acquiesça Dain. »

Il semblait de nouveau las.

« Ça a empiré, quand je suis revenu de notre rencontre dans les Montagnes Grises. Les nobles avec moi se disputaient sur ce que les Collines de Fer devraient faire, et chacun d'entre eux était si essentiel à la gouvernance des Collines que j'étais partagé entre eux. Au final, la décision a été prise que les Collines de Fer avaient besoin d'un roi. Les nobles pensaient que c'était une grande idée mais je savais que je ne serais jamais le roi que tu étais. Je n'approcherais jamais de ce que tu étais. La seule chance que j'avais était d'obtenir ton approbation, de suivre les nobles et de retourner dans les Collines de Fer en tant que roi. Je pensais qu'en acceptant ce que voulaient les nobles j'avais une meilleure chance de régner sur mon peuple. Mais en les suivant, je me suis perdu, et je leur ai tendu la gouvernance des Collines de Fer. »

Thorin resta silencieux : probablement le choix le plus sûr. C'était plus honnête que Bilbon n'avait jamais entendu Dain auparavant, et il n'allait pas rompre le sort en l'interrompant maintenant. À la place il se contenta de ranger ses herbes et d'amener les tasses vers la table. Dain le remercia d'un hochement de tête tandis que Thorin ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Quand Bilbon se rassit, cependant, le pied de Thorin frôla doucement le sien, et Bilbon cacha son sourire dans sa tasse de thé.

« Je n'aurais pas dû les écouter, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Puis tout s'est effondré et je me sentais humilié et en colère-

\- Par ta propre faute, signala Thorin. »

Bilbon lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table. Dain hocha la tête en soufflant par le nez.

« Par ma propre faute, oui. J'ai toujours été plus rapide à parler qu'à penser, et j'ai trop fait le premier et pas assez le deuxième. Et au final, la seule personne à qui j'ai vraiment fait du mal, c'est moi-même. »

Eh bien, s'ils allaient interrompre Dain, alors Bilbon avait quelques questions de son côté.

« À quel point ce que vous avez dit concernant Legolas et les autres non-nains d'Erebor était votre propre opinion, et à quel point était-ce influencé par les nobles ? »

Thorin marqua une pause, la tasse presque à ses lèvres. Le visage de Dain rougit légèrement.

« Les nobles, dit-il enfin en reposant sa fourchette. Mais je croyais que c'était la mienne. Je ne savais pas qu'ils m'influençaient tellement et de façons si ridicules. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ces choses. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, maintenant. Pour m'excuser et essayer de défaire le mal que j'ai fait. »

Il se tourna d'abord vers Bilbon, qui se redressa un peu devant l'attention directe.

« Bilbon Sacquet, vous n'avez été qu'aimable et gracieux, et je vous ai répondu avec des insultes. Je vous offre mes excuses les plus sincères et j'espère qu'un jour, vous penserez à moi avec gentillesse. »

Bilbon secoua la tête et s'empressa de s'expliquer avant que le visage de Dain puisse s'effondrer.

« Pardonné, et vous l'êtes depuis longtemps. Même si vos paroles sont une excellente surprise, je vous l'accorde. Mais vous ne me devez plus d'excuses : c'est pardonné et c'est le passé. »

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de le pousser un peu plus fort que d'habitude sous la table, et Bilbon l'ignora. Dain n'avait rien à gagner en faisant tout le chemin jusqu'à la Comté afin de s'excuser auprès de Bilbon et Thorin. Ils n'étaient plus les dirigeants d'un royaume. Ils étaient simplement les propriétaires de Cul-de-Sac et les gardiens de deux jeunes hobbits et un chien. Dain n'avait aucun avancement politique ici, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait fait pour lui-même et pour ceux qu'il avait blessés. Cela, pour Bilbon, était la plus pure forme de sincérité que l'on pouvait trouver.

Dain se tourna vers Thorin, des mots déjà sur les lèvres, mais Thorin secoua la tête.

« Tu dois des excuses à ceux d'Erebor, pas à moi.

\- Je te dois bien mes excuses, cependant, car si j'ai grièvement blessé quelqu'un, c'est toi, cousin. »

Dain renifla.

« Je ne mérite même plus de _t'appeler_ comme ça. J'ai rompu ce lien, et je ne peux pas le réparer, ni demander qu'il soit réparé. Mais je devais essayer. Parce que s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut m'offrir des conseils et m'aider en cette heure sombre, c'est toi, Thorin. Je ne demanderais ou ne ferais confiance à personne d'autre. »

Ce fut un long silence, Dain sincère et implorant presque Thorin, et Thorin silencieux et impassible. Bilbon avait presque envie de gigoter, tant le moment était tendu et silencieux.

Il était à deux _doig_ ts de se lever quand Thorin parla enfin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il ne donnait rien, mais il ne repoussait pas Dain non plus.

« Après mon couronnement, les nobles ont continué d'essayer de me contrôler comme ils le faisaient quand je n'étais qu'un seigneur, dit-il. J'ai refusé et je me suis dressé, avec mes propres pensées et mes propres actions. J'ai commencé à voir que l'image qu'ils avaient peinte des autres villes naines n'était qu'un mensonge. Je leur avais donné trop de contrôle, et le leur reprendre était plus dur que de massacrer un groupe d'orques en chasse avec un simple couteau à graver. Si on m'avait donné le choix, j'aurais pris les orques, ajouta-t-il. »

Les lèvres de Thorin sursautèrent, comme s'il retenait à peine son amusement. Dain ne remarqua pas ou n'y trouva aucun réconfort, et poursuivit, ébranlé :

« Un par un ils se sont retournés contre moi, et maintenant je n'ai aucune idée d'à qui je peux me fier ou de qui j'ai encore la confiance. Il y avait de bons nains dans le Conseil des Nobles, autrefois, et je crains qu'ils ne suivent les autres pour la même raison que je le faisais : c'est la seule façon de rester au pouvoir. Et tout ce que je voulais était être un bon dirigeant, et au lieu de chercher ma famille pour l'aide qu'elle était, j'ai écouté les nobles à la place. Et maintenant ils ont trop de contrôle, y compris avec ceux qui devaient voyager pour me protéger.

\- Vous pensez que vos gardes se sont retournés contre vous ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- Ou ils ont été achetés. Je me suis forcé à croire que ce que je disais et faisais étaient mes propres idées qui venaient de mon esprit, mais c'était le poison des nobles, me faisant avaler mensonge sur mensonge. Et maintenant me voilà, un roi avec presque aucun peuple, mes nobles un véritable chaos, et aucune idée de quoi faire. Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser me forger une couronne. J'aurais dû t'écouter, Thorin. Je suis désolé- »

Thorin se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Dain le regarda partir et finit par se rasseoir, les yeux sur son dîner à moitié terminé. Il ne fit pas mine d'y toucher, et au bout d'un moment gênant, Bilbon se leva pour suivre son époux.

Thorin faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées. Bilbon ressentait la même chose, pas même certain de par où commencer.

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'air d'un groupe très bruyant, les nobles, quand ils étaient à Erebor. Mais tandis que Bilbon et les autres s'étaient interrogés sur la raison pour laquelle tant de nobles s'étaient joints à l'entourage de Dain, le sens était maintenant beaucoup plus clair : pour s'assurer que les choses étaient faites correctement et de la façon qu'ils voulaient. Ce n'était pas Dain qui avait mis un terme à la réunion – c'était l'un des nobles. Fili n'en avait trouvé qu'un qui ait été prêt à parler avec Erebor, tandis que les autres l'avaient repoussé.

Tout commençait à faire un peu trop de sens. Les attaques aléatoires de Dain que Thorin n'avait pas comprises, le besoin soudain d'avoir une couronne... ç'avait été un vrai désordre depuis le début, avec les nobles gagnant de plus en plus de contrôle jusqu'à ce que Dain s'étouffe dessous. Dans l'esprit de Dain, la couronne avait été la réponse. Aussi impétueux que soit Dain, son rejet soudain de Thorin comme membre de sa famille avait été nourri par la peur et l'humiliation plus qu'autre chose.

« J'aimerais pouvoir le croire. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« Quoi, tu penses qu'il ment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit enfin Thorin après une pause. Je connais mon cousin. Si c'est vrai, cela met malheureusement en place des pièces du puzzle qui n'y étaient pas avant. Mon cousin a toujours été si volontaire et déterminé que je suppose que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait se perdre sous les caprices de la cour. C'est déjà arrivé, même à Erebor. Les nobles ont tiré avantage de la fièvre de l'or de mon grand-père et auraient fait ce qu'ils voulaient si mon père n'avait pas été là. En l'occurrence, ils avaient presque un poing refermé sur les activités du royaume quand Smaug est arrivé.

\- Comment cela peut-il seulement _arriver_ ? Demanda Bilbon, incrédule. Comment est-ce que la parole d'un noble surpasse celle de son roi ?

\- L'argent et l'or, dit sombrement Thorin. Ils tiennent souvent les cordons de la bourse du royaume, que ce soit par les fournitures – en contrôlant certaines guildes – ou par donation aux Trésoreries. À Erebor, les nobles ont rapidement appris qu'en lâchant de l'or devant mon grand-père, pour remplir davanta _ge la_ Salle du Trésor et les voûtes, ils pouvaient avoir son accord pour tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'ils font dans les Collines de Fer.

\- C'est fort possible. Ils ont poussé Dain à devenir roi, non parce qu'ils voulaient un dirigeant royal, mais parce que cela leur donnait plus de pouvoir. Ils n'ont pas besoin de porter la couronne pour la contrôler. »

Bilbon attendit que Thorin ait cessé de faire les cent pas pour reprendre la parole.

« Alors on dirait que Dain s'est défendu. »

Thorin hocha la tête, et il y avait une étincelle de fierté dans son sourire.

« Dain s'est défendu. J'imagine que c'était un peu comme sortir de la fièvre de l'or. Une minute, tout allait bien, et la suivante, les mensonges ont disparu et le monde était de nouveau clair. Et tout ce que qu'on avait fait pendant la fièvre nous était soudain révélé, et il n'y avait pas assez d'excuses dans le monde pour réparer ce qu'on avait brisé. »

Il détestait quand Thorin repensait aux jours avant que l'Anneau ne soit détruit pour toujours.

« Ne fais pas ça, dit Bilbon. »

Quand Thorin se retourna vers lui avec perplexité, il étrécit le regard.

« Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Je sais à quoi tu penses, et je suis là pour te dire que c'est fini, terminé, et je ne veux pas entendre un autre mot à ce sujet. Je porte ton anneau et ta perle. Si ce n'est pas un signe clair que ces jours sont pardonnés et oubliés depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas ce qui l'est. »

Thorin prit le visage de Bilbon dans ses mains et appuya doucement leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Je te devrai toujours plus que tu ne le sauras jamais, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi.

\- Alors va là-bas et parle à Dain, dit Bilbon. Il a besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment, Thorin.

\- S'il n'avait pas repoussé sa famille, il pourrait leur parler-

\- Je pouvais le voir si facilement, et Dril et Fili aussi, quand ils m'ont parlé de votre première rencontre avec lui. C'est ta parole qu'il désire, ton approbation qu'il souhaite encore. Le fait qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin, ça ne signifie rien pour toi ? La sagesse qu'il a durement gagnée ces dernières années, sa libération du voile qu'il avait sur les yeux ? »

Thorin ne répondit pas, mais il sembla vaciller davantage. Bilbon appuya davantage contre le front de son époux.

« Il a besoin de pardon, Thorin, dit-il gentiment. Tu m'as suivi à travers la moitié de la terre pour trouver le tien, et il a fait la même chose. Il est seul et a peur de ses propres gardes, pour l'amour d'Eru ! Les nobles savent qu'il se détourne d'eux, et s'ils ont aussi faim de pouvoir que tu le penses, que penses-tu qu'ils feront pour se débarrasser de lui ? Quels moyens Dekir et Rutar ont-ils employés pour essayer de se débarrasser de moi ? »

Toute hésitation que Thorin aurait pu avoir avant de se réconcilier avec Dain fut perdue dans la véracité des paroles de Bilbon. Il hocha brièvement la tête et déposa un baiser sur le nez de Bilbon, puis quitta le bureau d'un pas déterminé.

Dain ne leva même pas les yeux quand ils revinrent dans la cuisine. Il regardait droit dans son assiette, avec l'air d'un homme condamné à la potence. Quand les pas de Thorin se turent, cependant, il parla une dernière fois.

« Tu as essayé de me le dire, essayé d'expliquer ce que ça voulait dire d'être un roi et comment mériter la couronne, et je n'ai pas écouté. Je voulais être en colère contre toi, toi qui avait tant fait et réuni tant de grands trésors dans ta famille tandis que je n'avais rien. J'ai fait défaut à plus que mon peuple – j'ai fait défaut à ma famille et mon cousin, qui était autrefois mon meilleur ami. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais défaire. »

La main de Dain se reposa sur sa fourchette, les yeux toujours baissés sur la table. Avant qu'il puisse faire un geste pour soulever le couvert, cependant, la main de Thorin se posa sur la sienne, faisant immédiatement relever la tête à Dain.

« Ça peut être défait, dit Thorin à mi-voix. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que les mauvaises actions et les paroles prononcées avec une cruauté injuste et une colère rapide peuvent être reprises et pardonnés, après un certain temps. »

Il ne regarda pas Bilbon, mais les joues de Bilbon rougirent un peu néanmoins. Stupide nain. Vingt ans et Thorin ne laissait _toujours_ pas cette journée dans le passé.

Mais pour l'instant, rien ne comptait plus que l'incrédulité presque douloureuse sur le visage de Dain, la lente montée de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas le demander, réussit à dire Dain d'une voix rauque. Thorin-

\- Ce n'est jamais demandé, dit Thorin. C'e _st to_ ujours offert, cousin. »

Dain semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Bien, c'est l'heure de prendre de l'alcool et des douceurs, dit Bilbon. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le garde-manger. Le rire étranglé de Dain et le reniflement amusé de Thorin le suivirent dans la pièce, où il sortit rapidement deux de ses meilleurs vins et la boîte de biscuits. C'étaient les préférés de Bofur et Thorin, et Bilbon ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils tenteraient Dain aussi.

Il y avait un espoir grandissant dans sa poitrine, de l'espoir pour Thorin, qu'il pourrait voir cette relation réparée. Ç'avait été une plaie à l'esprit de Thorin pendant assez longtemps, et apparemment ça avait aussi coûté cher à Dain. L'orgueil précédait souvent la chute, comme sa mère le lui avait dit une fois ou vingt, et Dain avait fait une chute dure depuis l'orgueil que les nobles l'avaient aidé à construire. Peut-être pourraient-ils tous trouver la paix, même lors de la plus orageuse des nuits.

Quand il revint, Thorin avait déjà sorti les verres à vin et débarrassait les assiettes vites de la table. Dain finissait son thé, et l'air semblait tellement moins étouffant qu'avant que Bilbon sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de plusieurs centimètres.

« Prochaine étape, dit Bilbon. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- N'importe quoi, dit immédiatement Dain. N'importe quelle idée, n'importe quelle aide, n'importe quelle leçon apprise que vous pouvez m'offrir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ensuite, cousin. J'ai voyagé jusqu'ici avec terreur, en attendant que l'un de mes gardes me tue. »

Il fallut un moment à Bilbon pour réaliser que Dain s'adressait à _lui_ avec 'cousin'. Cela fit se retrousser le coin de ses lèvres devant le compliment, et il passa naturellement au tutoiement.

« Eh bien, il y a un moyen sûr de savoir s'ils sont de ton côté. Vois lesquels se montrent demain matin, en train de te chercher frénétiquement. Ils savaient que tu te dirigeais vers la Comté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et ils savaient à qui je rendais visite, acquiesça Dain. Je suppose qu'il n'y a _pa_ s beaucoup de Thorin Écu-de-Chênes dans la Comté.

\- Juste un, dit Thorin avec ironie. Ils nous trouveront bien assez vite. »

Peut-être pas : les hobbits étaient férocement protecteurs envers eux, et s'ils estimaient que les gardes étaient un danger, alors ils enverraient les gardes dans une chasse au dahu. Thorin sembla penser la même chose tandis qu'il marquait une pause, verres à la main.

« D'un autre côté, commença Thorin. »

Mais Dain secoua la tête.

« Peu importe. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, quand ils arriveront ? Ils viendront avec moi demain matin.

\- Tu ne vas pas ressortir là-dedans, dit Bilbon avec incrédulité. »

Il pointa une bouteille de vin vers l'extérieur sombre et orageux.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Non, absolument interdit. Tu restes là pour la nuit.

-Mais-

\- Cousin, c'est sa voix 'N'argumente pas avec moi car je suis aux limites de ma patience', dit Thorin en lui tapotan _t l'_ épaule. Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter.

\- Oh, comme si tu l'avais toujours écoutée, dit Bilbon en se renfrognant. »

Thorin se contenta de hausser les sourcils et commença à verser le vin.

« Tu es terriblement mauvais pour l'écouter.

\- J'y suis plus habitué que d'autres, alors ça devient un peu répétitif. »

 _L'audace_ de ce nain. Mais c'était un signe d'à quel point il était joyeux, et Dain souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en les écoutant. Cependant, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de répliquer une dernière fois.

« C'est drôle, tu es aussi celui qui la reçoit le plus. Je me demande pourquoi.

\- Et je cr _ois q_ ue tu ferais mieux de laisser la discussion s'arrêter là, dit Dain avec un rire. Ma femme utilise souvent cette voix avec moi aussi. Elle m'est très familière.

\- Notre aînée, Elodie, a repris l'habitude de Bilbon. C'est très injuste.

\- Ma fille, Laina, aussi. C'est dur quand ils sont plusieurs contre toi. »

Bilbon saisit son verre de vin, jetant un regard Thorin pour voir s'il allait aborder le sujet. Mais Thorin prit soigneusement un biscuit qu'il fourra dans sa bouche, aussi Bilbon supposa-t-il que c'était à lui de poser la question.

« Est-elle mariée, ta fille ? Elodie n'a même pas encore commencé à avoir des cœurs dans les yeux, Eru soit loué. Elle est bien trop concentrée sur son chien. »

Et ça resterait comme ça pendant encore de nombreuses années, si Bilbon et Thorin avaient leur mot à dire, merci _beaucoup_.

Malgré l'approche douce de Bilbon, Dain grimaça.

« Elle n'est pas mariée, non. Ça a été... une époque difficile, pour nous. Pendant un certain temps, en fait. Mais el _le_ _s_ outient mes efforts pour repousser les nobles, de même que ma femme. Bien plus que je ne le mérite. »

Il se secoua au bout d'un moment et essaya de revenir à la bonne humeur précédente.

« Je pense que ma fille a trouvé quelqu'un, cela dit, mais elle hésite beaucoup à le ramener à la maison. Je lui ai déjà dit que si c'est quelqu'un de décent et qu'il la rend heureuse, elle peut épouser qui elle veut, mais elle ne veut toujours pas nous le présenter. Je comprends, dans un sens, étant donné que qui que ce soit, il sera exposé au public, et peut-être ressent-elle une pression pour des héritiers. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait certain qu'elle soit aussi déterminée au sujet de ce jeune homme qu'elle pense l'être.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il est une elle, dit Bilbon sans réfléchir. »

Dain sembla se figer, le verre à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Thorin prit résolument une autre bouchée de son biscuit, et Bilbon avala rapidement trois larges gorgées de vin qui lui montèrent à la tête.

Au bout d'un moment, Dain acquiesça enfin.

« C'est... une très forte possibilité. Et si c'est le cas, j'ai le sentiment que je sais de qui il s'agit. Je suppose que Laina a l'impression qu'elle doit continuer la lignée, maintenant que je suis Roi.

\- Dis-lui juste qu'elle n'y est pas obligée, dit Thorin. Kili n'est pas du tout intéressé par reprendre le trône, et Fili a trouvé une femme qu'il aime énormément. Ça s'arrangera. Tu as un fils, oui ?

\- Encore jeune, mais oui, j'ai un fils. Je suppose que je devrais m'asseoir avec eux et leur expliquer que ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi ce qu'ils choisissent ou qui ils choisissent. »

Dain se frotta le visage des mains jusqu'à avoir les yeux rouges.

« Mahal, j'ai tant à réparer. »

Il fut facile de poser une main sur l'épaule de Dain pour le réconforter, perdu comme il était.

« Mais tu as déjà commencé, dit Bilbon à mi-voix. Ici, avec nous. Ta fille et ta femme semblent aussi investies que nous dans ta sécurité. Tu as des alliés puissants. Tu n'as pas tout perdu. Tu peux encore être un bon roi et dirigeant.

\- Je ne veux pas de la couronne, dit résolument Dain. Je veux en être débarrassé, la donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas le conseil que je donnerais, dit Thorin. »

Il secoua la tête quand Dain le regarda avec surprise.

« C'est la pire chose que tu pourrais faire maintenant. Tu as pris le manteau et la couronne, et tu vas devoir les porter. »

Dain, à en juger par son visage, aurait préféré boire l'eau boueuse des chemins. Avec un soupir Thorin s'assit face à son cousin.

« Être roi n'est pas une tâche facile. Elle est dure, et elle est amère. Tu as des choix impossibles à faire qui affecteront le bien-être de tous ceux qui sont sous ton règne. Ce que tu fais pourrait changer le futur pour toujours.

\- Tu l'as fait, dit Dain. Tu l'as fait et tu l'as bien fait. Comment ?

\- J'avais un hobbit, dit Thorin. »

Il jeta un regard à Bilbon. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire lumineux, incroyablement heureux du compliment. Thorin se contenta de secouer la têt, amusé par la réponse de Bilbon.

« J'avais un hobbit qui s'empressait de me dire quand j'étais idiot et s'empressait encore plus de m'aimer quand même. C'est ce dont tu as besoin en tant que roi.

\- Ta femme et ta fille m'ont l'air des parfaites conseillères pour garder ta tête au-dessus de l'eau, même dans le pire des moments. Thorin a raison : tu dois aller jusqu'au bout. Je crois qu'entre vous deux maintenant, et ta famille chez toi, vous pouvez imaginer un plan viable pour protéger les Collines de Fer et toi-même de toute machination que les nobles pourraient avoir dans leurs manches. »

Le regard de Dain passa de l'un à l'autre, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il commença à sourire, soulagé et joyeux.

« Je n'avais pas pensé obtenir autant, quand je suis venu ici, dit-il à mi-voix. Je n'avais même pas espéré le pardon, mais je savais que je devais essayer. Et pourtant je suis assis là, avec des deux plus grands êtres que ce monde ait jamais connus prêt à m'aider, et je ne peux pas,,, »

Il déglutit péniblement et tendit les bras, agrippant une main à chacun,

« Je vous dois plus à tous les deux que la gratitude ne peut l'exprimer, dit-il. Merci. »

Bilbon savait qu'il avait un million de choses à faire – s'assurer que la chambre d'amis était préparée pour Dain, trouver de grandes bougies au cas où Thorin et lui continuaient de parler jusque tard dans la nuit, des œufs en plus pour le petit déjeuner demain matin, parce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il y aurait des gardes à leur porte dès le lever du soleil, et des nains anxieux étaient des nains affamés.

Pour l'instant, cependant, son seul devoir était de serrer la main de Dain de la même façon que Thorin. C'était bien plus important.

(-)

Les grandes bougies commençaient à ressembler à de petites bougies. Il allait leur en falloir plus, et Thorin fit une liste mentale des autres choses qu'ils auraient besoin de prendre en ville. Des œufs, parce qu'il connaissait son époux, et Bilbon allait faire un festin le lendemain matin. Elodie utilisait l'une de ses vieilles brosses à cheveux pour Wingtail, et le molosse avait vraiment besoin d'une brosse plus dure que celle qu'elle utilisait. Et peut-être, s'il arrivait à le cacher dans les plis de sa tunique sans que le chien ne le renifle, les chocolats que Bilbon préférait. Parce que si son époux avait jamais mérité décadence et favoritisme, c'était pour cette nuit, cette nuit impossible que Thorin n'avait jamais espérée. Il méritait une autre couronne qu'il ne porterait jamais mais que Thorin voulait forger quand même. Peut-être une chaîne pour porter sa broche, pour qu'il puisse la porter autour du cou avec les perles de Kili et Fili et le pendentif de cheval de Thengel.

« Il a l'air bien plus vieux que je n'aurais cru. »

Thorin marqua une pause, ses pensées faisant une brusque halte. Le visage de Dain comportait bien trop de compassion.

« Les hobbits... ne vivent pas comme les nains, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il jeta un regard vers Bilbon, actuellement recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. Il avait refusé d'aller se coucher avant eux, et s'était retrouvé à somnoler moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Il allait avoir mal au cou, probablement.

Thorin se surprit à contempler son époux. Il avait l'air plus jeune quand il dormait. Les rides disparaissaient dans la paix des rêves. Ses cheveux gris commençaient à scintiller, tandis que les nuances dorées qui s'y étaient autrefois trouvées ternissaient. Ils étaient encore aussi bouclés qu'avant, cependant, de même que les poils sur ses pieds qui refusaient obstinément d'être autre chose qu'un brun doré parfait. Cela faisait sourire Thorin. Obstinés jusqu'au bout, comme le reste de son époux.

Il y avait quand même des rides, cependant. Les mains de Bilbon commençaient à rider, juste un peu. Juste assez. Il se déplaçait encore comme le hobbit que Thorin avait rencontré vingt ans plus tôt, courant derrière Elodie et Frodon sans le moindre souci. Il se reposait un peu plus qu'avant, mais il restait un hobbit à prendre en compte.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda Dain. »

Il reposa le contrat sur lequel ils travaillaient. Une façon d'établir le règne de Dain comme solide, une façon d'introduire de nouveaux membres dans le Conseil sans que des réclamations soient avancées. Bilbon devrait y jeter un œil quand il se réveillerait.

Et il évitait la question qui serait toujours là chaque jour, peu importe à quel point Thorin détestait le passage du temps.

« Soixante-dix ans, dit-il. L'équivalent de nos 200 ans, environ, selon mes estimations.

\- Il n'est plus tellement plus jeune que toi, alors, dit Dain. »

Il ne dit pas l'évident, _il te dépassera en âge_ , et Thorin le remercia pour ce petit répit. Ce n'était pas comme si Thorin n'y avait pas pensé un million de fois auparavant.

Parce qu'il restait potentiellement cinquante ans de vie à Thorin, sinon davantage. En vivant ici dans la paix et la tranquillité de la Comté, c'était avec confiance que Thorin s'attendait à pouvoir vivre jusqu'à 265 ans. Peut-être même plus. Mais Bilbon ?

Bilbon ne tiendrait pas cinquante ans de plus. Thorin aurait de la chance d'avoir encore quarante ans, et c'était en poussant la limite, en ce qui concernait les hobbits. Vivre assez longtemps pour voir ses 110 ans était un événement remarquable pour un hobbit. Tout anniversaire au-delà des 100 ans était célébré par tous. Seuls quelques-uns avaient vu l'âge record de 1 _20 ans._

 _Thorin souhaitai_ t désespérément que Bilbon dépasse ce record, mais il avait le terrible pressentiment que cela ne serait pas.

Gandalf lui avait donné un petit espoir, autrefois, dans le fait que Bilbon avait porté l'Anneau quelque temps. _" Il a accordé à Gollum une très longue vie. Il n'y a rien qui dise qu'il n'accordera pas quelques années supplémentaires à Bilbon. "_

Bilbon ne l'avait porté qu'un an avant de le jeter dans les flammes du Mont du Destin. Thorin n'était pas certain de quelle gentillesse cela lui accorderait, mais étant donné le tourment que l'Anneau maudit avait apporté à Bilbon, il pensait qu'il n'était que juste qu'il lui donne quelque chose de bon en retour.

Qu'il donne quelque chose de bon à _Thorin_.

« Cousin ? »

Thorin se secoua et réalisa qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un certain temps. Dain reposa son crayon – l'un des préférés de Bilbon – e _t_ _posa la main sur le bras de Thorin._

 _« Je crois que nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions ce soir. Emmène_ ton époux au lit, et je trouverai ma chambre. Merci de me garder pour la nuit.

\- Bien sûr. Même si je ne peux pas retenir quelqu'un d'assez fou pour venir se promener dans une Comté boueuse durant l'une des pires nuits d'orages que nous avons eues depuis des semaines, dit Thorin. »

Dain e _ut un_ _ _g__ rand sourire et frappa Thorin dans le dos.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être sage, cousin. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

Il devenait plus sage, cependant. Peu auraient cherché de l'aide aux dépends de la fierté, surtout après avoir fait du tort à un autre. Thorin se leva et se dirigea vers Bilbon, mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

Dain se tenait devant lui, son visage à peine éclairé par les bougies. Cependant son regard était entendu et sa voix, quand il parla, était douce.

« Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est garder les années que nous avons. Seul Mahal sait quand nous rejoindrons les Halls de nos Ancêtres. Je suis certain que Yavanna s'occupe de ses enfants de la même façon. Garde vos années, cousin. Fais-en les meilleures possibles. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Puis il partit, se déplaçant silencieusement dans le couloir.

Thorin fixa sa silhouette dans le noir jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se soient bien ajustés à la nuit.

« Peut-être plus sage que tu ne le pensais toi-même, murmura-t-il. »

Il y avait de la sagesse dans ces paroles. Peut-être les Collines de Fer auraient-elles en effet un roi digne de la couronne et de son peuple.

Il se tourna vers son époux et marqua une pause avant de le réveiller. Bilbon avait l'air si paisible que Thorin détestait devoir le réveiller. Il allait regretter d'avoir dormi dans le fauteuil, cependant, et il ne remercierait pas Thorin pour ça, aussi Thorin tendit-il enfin la main vers lui.

« Bilbon, murmura-t-il alors que son époux s'étirait. Bien-aimé. Il te faut un meilleur lit que le fauteuil.

\- Chuis réveillé, protesta Bilbon. »

Mais il bâilla et réussit à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Thorin gloussa et décida d'accélérer les choses. Il tira soigneusement Bilbon du fauteuil et le souleva dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine.

« Tu sais, je peux marcher, dit Bilbon d'un ton ensommeillé. »

Mais il ne lutta pas pour être reposé.

« Honnêtement.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai l'occasion de porter mon époux jusqu'à notre lit, dit Thorin. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Bilbon et refusa de penser à la couleur de ses cheveux. Pas ce soir.

« Surtout quand il va se lever à la première heure demain matin pour cuisiner tout ce qu'i cuisiner dans son champ de vision.

\- Il y aura des nains affamés sur notre seuil avant que le soleil ne brille au-dessus des collines de fer, retiens bien mes mots. »

Thorin avait ses doutes, mais il espérait que Bilbon aurait raison une fois de plus.

« Alors raison de plus pour que tu dormes.

\- Avec toi, dit Bilbon. »

Il bâilla à nouveau, faisant bâiller Thorin à son tour.

« Avec moi, acquiesça Thorin. »

Et il transporta Bilbon le long du couloir jusqu'à leur lit.

(-)

Le lendemain matin, avant que le soleil n'ait jeté plus que quelques rayons sur Hobbitbourg, il y eut des coups frénétiques à la porte. Bilbon était déjà devant le feu, cuisinant tous les œufs qu'il avait. Il haussa simplement les sourcils en direction de Thorin et Dain l'un eut l'air surpris tandis que l'autre se contentait de rouler des yeux et de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte. Un instant plus tard, Thorin revint avec quatre gardes nains très anxieux à sa suite, et ils poussèrent seulement un soupir de soulagement quand ils trouvèrent Dain sain et sauf dans la cuisine.

« Petit déjeuner ? Offrit Bilbon. »

Il était loin d'être aussi surpris que Dain, et quand Dain jeta un regard interrogateur à ses gardes, ils s'empressèrent d'acquiescer.

Ils étaient aussi polis que possible, deux d'entre eux étaient frères, et leur présence fut appréciée. Dain prit l'occasion de parler avec eux, comme un ami parlerait avec un autre ami – quelque chose qu'il n'avait manifestement pas fait avant à en juger par leurs expressions. Ils semblèrent contents de parler avec lui, cependant, et à la fin du petit déjeuner Dain les faisait tous rire avec une histoire de son enfance, qui se terminait avec un jeune Thorin embarrassant complètement son cousin. Elodie et Frodon semblaient captivés et gloussaient presque aussi fort que les gardes riaient.

Il était très évident maintenant de qui Fili et Kili tenaient leur côté malicieux. Non que Bilbon ait jamais eu des doutes à _ce_ sujet.

Ce fut presque triste, donc, quand Dain déclara qu'il devait partir.

« C'est un long voyage de retour, et j'avais espéré m'arrêter dans la Moria à mon retour. Ils ont été assez aimables pour me permettre de rester la première fois. Et, avec un peu de chance, je peux faire route vers Erebor pour parler avec le Roi Fili. Il y a des choses que j'aimerais lui exprimer.

\- Je suis certain qu'il serait ravi de t'accueillir, dit Thorin. Il a un ami dans le Conseil des Collines de Fer dont je sais qu'il serait heureux de te parler. »

Un membre sûr de la noblesse, en q _ui Dain_ pouvait avoir confiance. Dain offrit un sourire rapide qui menaçait de trembler sous ses émotions.

« Merci, cousin. Je ferai ça.

\- Vous devriez revenir, si vous avez d'autres histoires à raconter, dit Elodie, Frodon éternellement à ses côtés. J'ai bien aimé votre histoire ce matin.

\- Tu devrais, dit Bilbon. Cela dit, être roi ne laisse pas beaucoup d'occasions pour ça. Mais si tu éprouves jamais le besoin d'être 'diplomatique' avec d'autres peuples, nous serions heureux de te voir revenir.

Thorin hocha la tête et sourit à Dain.

« Il y a toujours une chambre.

\- Et il y a toujours une place pour toi dans les Collines de Fer, si tu viens jamais aussi loin, déclara Dain. »

D'une voix plus basse il ajouta :

« Mais je crois que tu as trouvé ta place pour tes années à venir, cousin. »

Le sourire de Thorin s'élargit, et après une frappe rapide de leurs fronts, Dain était parti, ses quatre gardes immédiatement à ses côtés. Ils étaient bien plus détendus qu'avant, et Bilbon les regarda partir, par-delà les sols boueux de la Comté. Dain semblait plus grand de plusieurs pieds qu'il ne l'avait été juste la nuit précédente, ayant été libéré d'un terrible fardeau.

Thorin, aussi, semblait mieux respirer, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu comptes envoyer une lettre à Fili, pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de Dain ? Lui demanda Bilbon.

\- Oui. J'espère que je pourrai leur exprimer le changement de Dain et à quel point il a besoin de l'aide de Fili. Il y a une limite à ce que je peux faire pour lui. »

Personnellement Bilbon pensait que Thorin avait fait plus que tout pour Dain, mais Thorin ne le croirait jamais.

« Je crois que Fili verra ce changement lui-même. Mais une lettre pour le prévenir serait gentille.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je trouverai un Rôdeur prêt à l'emmener jusqu'à une volière. Ça devrait suffire pour qu'elle atteigne Erebor bien avant Dain. »

Il baissa les yeux vers Bilbon et sourit.

« Nous devons acheter plus de grandes bougies en ville de toute façon. Wingtail a besoin d'une nouvelle brosse.

\- Tu veux dire que Wingtail a besoin d'une _vraie_ brosse. J'ai vu ce qu'Élodie utilise sur le pauvre molosse. Je peux garantir qu'elle n'a éliminé aucun des vrais nœuds-

\- Wingtail ! »

Quelque chose fila à côté de Bilbon et Thorin, droit vers la cour. En un instant la fourrure blanche et argent fut couverte de boue tandis que Wingtail s'y roulait jo _yeus_ ement. Frodon gloussa et gloussa à leurs pieds tandis qu'Élodie se couvrait la bouche, à moitié avec horreur, à moitié pour cacher son propre amusement scandalisé.

Bilbon et Thorin fixèrent tous deux le chien pendant un long moment.

« Je vais chercher la brosse, dit Bilbon après la pause. Je te la ramènerai d'ici à ce que tu aies fini de le nettoyer.

\- Oh non. _Je_ vais aller chercher la brosse et d'autres choses au marché pendant que _tu_ le nettoies.

\- Tu ferais ça à ton époux ? Celui qui vient de t'aider à te réconcilier avec ton cousin tout en sauvant potentiellement un royaume entier ? _Encore_ ?

\- Tu ne peux pas déjà utiliser ça contre moi.

\- Pour éviter de la _ver_ un chien, j'utiliserai tout ce que je peux, mon époux. _»_

 _Au_ final, ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que Wingtail finit par retourner dans la maison après s'être enveloppé de boue et par rentrer directeme _nt da_ ns Thorin et Bilbon au passage. Le molosse fut ensuite lavé dans l'arrière-cour avec un hobbit et un nain. Ce fut seulement quand ils furent aussi propres que possibles, en ignorant les vêtements trempés, qu'ils ramenèrent Wingtail à l'intérieur et le déposèrent dans la cuisine pour sécher.

La journée était ensoleillée tandis qu'ils se dirigeant tous vers le marché avec une lettre à poster et de grandes bougies à acheter. Elodie fut enfin convaincue que la brosse plus dure convenait mieux aux poils de chien, et que non, ça ne lui ferait pas mal. Frodon trouva une caisse d'oranges qu'il insista pour ramener avec eux, pour une raison quelconque, aussi les fruits furent-ils achetés à la liste des objets qu'ils achetèrent.

Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, malgré tout ça, Thorin réussit quand même à surprendre Bilbon avec les chocolats, et le sourire de son époux fut la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée ce jour-là. La chaîne était encore à venir, et Thorin attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait de nouveau voir le sourire surpris et ravi sur les lèvres de son époux.


	21. Besoin d'une main à tenir

**Besoin d'une main à tenir (et d'un cœur pour réchauffer le mien)**

 **Résumé :** 16 ans après 'pierres et branches', Elodie Sacquet est juste majeure et très contente de sa vie. Elle vit avec ses deux oncles, elle a un merveilleux petit frère, et son chiot est toujours là pour jouer avec elle. Elle a aussi un sacré crochet du droit et plus d'obstination qu'aucun jeune hobbit ne le devrait. Elle n'a besoin d'aucun changement, d'aucun ami en-dehors de ceux qu'elle a déjà, et d'aucun, définitivement aucun, prétendant.

Puis la vie lui tend Hob Hayward.

 **Notes :** Vous vous souvenez des chapitres où on passe du rire aux larmes... ? Ouais, en voilà encore un comme ça. Vous êtes prévenus :p

 **Ordre de lecture :** Se situe entre les chapitres 5 et 6 de 'Mes paroles erreront'.

(-)

La première fois qu'elle rencontra Hob Hayward, Elodie ne fut pas correctement présentée. Elle était plus intéressée par trouver un jouet pour son chien vieillissant. Wingtail ne pouvait plus vraiment bien se déplacer, et il méritait un jouet qui le rendrait heureux sans beaucoup d'exercice.

« Bonjour, dit joyeusement Hob. »

Elodie ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'adressait à _elle_ jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tape sur l'épaule.

« Euh, bonjour !

\- Bonjour et bonne journée, dit-elle. »

Elle lui jeta un seul regard avant de se retourner vers le vendeur. Quelque chose que Wingtail pourrait mâchonner. Ça ferait l'affaire.

« Est-ce que vous avez de plus gros os que ça ? Demanda-t-elle au vendeur. »

Quelque chose qui durerait un moment.

« Bien sûr, très chère, dit le vendeur en tordant le nez. Toujours pour vous. Comment va votre oncle ? J'ai entendu dire que sa cheville n'a pas bien supporté l'hiver, et que votre autre oncle n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal à cause de ça. »

Non, ses oncles n'avaient pas bien supporté le dernier hiver.

« Mieux maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Et elle était reconnaissante que ce soit la vérité.

« Beaucoup mieux.

\- Tant mieux, ravi de l'entendre, dit le vendeur avec enthousiasme. »

Il lui tend _it_ un sac de gros os, certains avec la viande et la moelle.

« N'hésitez pas à passer s'il vous en faut plus, je serai là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'est honnête ?

\- C'est honnête, Monsieur Gooper, c'est plus qu'honnête.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Mademoiselle Elodie ! lança-t-il. »

Elle se retourna et commença à remonter la colline vers Cul-de-Sac. La journée était belle et ensoleillée, et elle se mit presque à sautiller, se sentant comme une enfant au lieu d'une hobbit récemment majeure.

« Mademoiselle Elodie ! »

Elle se retourna en entendant son nom, fronçant les sourcils devant la voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était le hobbit qui avait insisté pour la saluer plus tôt au marché, et il haletait en courant après elle sur la colline. Il semblait étrange qu'il soit essoufflé, cependant, étant donné qu'il était tout en muscles. Très étrange pour un hobbit, en vérité. Assez curieux pour qu'Élodie décide d'attendre.

Il s'arrêta devant elle et essaya de retrouver son souffle.

« Je ne pouvais juste pas supporter que vous partiez sans que je me sois présenté, dit-il enfin. Hob Hayward, ma chère Elodie. »

Elodie haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne suis ni votre chère ni vôtre tout court. En voilà une supposition, Monsieur Hayward. »

Les yeux de Hob s'écarquillèrent.

« Je, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, pardonnez-moi, bien sûr que vous êtes à vous-même et non à moi ! Je-je n'oserais pas présumer, c'était un surnom d'affection, je suis tellement désolé- »

Pour quelqu'un de si musclé, elle se serait attendue à ce qu'une volonté d'acier aille avec. Il semblait du genre à être confiant, étant donné qu'il lui avait couru après et l'avait appelée par son nom, mais il était encore à balbutier et bredouiller face à elle. Bonté divine.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur Hayward, dit-elle enfin, prenant en pitié le pauvre garçon. Qu'est-ce que vous désiriez ?

\- Vous, dit-il immédiatement. »

Puis il se figea en même temps qu'elle.

« Je-je veux dire, votre main. Votre main, d'abord, et votre cœur, je veux dire votre cœur aussi, et vous avez déjà le mien et mes affections- »

Elodie pivota et remonta à grands pas la colline vers Cul-de-Sac.

« Je vous en prie, attendez ! Appela Hob. »

Elle l'entendit se précipiter à sa suite.

« C'est très mal sorti. Aucun hobbit ne fait ça, bien sûr qu'aucun hobbit ne fait ça, ce n'est pas convenable.

\- Vous avez appris mon nom du vendeur de viande en ville, dit-elle fermement, et vous ne l'avez même pas appris de moi. _Cela_ , Monsieur Hayward, serait le premier pas.

\- Le premier pas, bien sûr, balbutia Hob. Vous méritez le premier pas dans une danse. »

Il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui avec incrédulité.

« Non que j'aie même atteint la prochaine étape d'une cour pour vous inviter à une danse, bien _sûr_ que je n'ai pas-

\- Vous n'avez même pas demandé à me _courtiser_ ! s'exclama Elodie. Et nous ne nous connaissons même pas, comment pouvez-vous bien vouloir me courtiser ?

\- Parce que vous êtes merveilleuse, dit-il. »

Et il lui adres _sa l_ e sourire le plus idiot qu'elle ait jamais vu. Cela lui rappela la fois où Frodon avait trouvé le vin et gloussé pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée.

« Je vous ai vue dans la Comté, mais vous n'avez jamais été plus belle que quand vous vous battiez. »

Elodie fronça les sourcils jusq _u'à ce_ que le souvenir fasse surface.

« Quand je me bat _tais ?_ La fois où Gerd Fierpied a traité mon petit frère de changelin et que j'ai été poussée dans la boue ? _Cette_ fois-là ? »

En fait, c'était souvent arrivé, pendant son enfance. D'habitude elle était l'amie de Gerd, et lui le sien. Il se trouvait juste qu'ils... eh bien. Se bagarraient comme des enfants de temps en temps. Il disait des choses absolument stupides parfois, c'est tout.

« Vous lui avez cassé le nez, dit Hob d'un ton de vénération. Vous avez un crochet du droit très puissant. »

Elodie le fixa un long moment, puis se retourna et remonta la c _olli_ ne en direction de Cul-de-Sac. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Hob suivit. Elle était complètement éberlué parce que _belle_ ? Elle avait atterri les fesses dans la boue et eu l'air d'avoir souillé sa robe d'une façon _très_ inconvenante. Sans la boue partout dans ses cheveux et sur ses bras et son visage, elle aurait pu donner cette impression, d'ailleurs, mais elle en avait été recouverte. Elle était dans un terrible état, et son cousin Merry avait hurlé quand il l'avait aperçue, con _vaincu qu_ 'elle était une créature des marais.

 _Belle_. Hob avait une araignée au plafond.

Elle _cour_ ait presque vers le haut de la colline à ce stade, tandis que Hob continuait de délirer sur ses vertus. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte du jardin, attirant immédiatement l'attention de ses deux oncles à l'extérieur, puis se retourna immédiatement vers Hob qui l'avait pratiquement su _ivie à l'_ intérieur. Il s'empressa de faire deux pas en arrière, et Elodie reposa son panier avant de croiser les bras devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous, hum, vous courtiser, dit Hob d'un ton hésitant. Vous êtes le genre de hobbit que tout le monde rêve d'épouser. Forte, guerrière, et avec le plus joli des sourires. Même si je ne vois pas vraiment le sourire pour le moment, juste le regard noir. Qui, pour être honnête, n'est pas aussi joli que le sourire. »

Avec un grondement Elodie fit quelque chose de très indigne d'une dame, et elle poussa fermement Hob en arrière. Hob perdit l'équilibre et trébucha encore plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, et il atterrit sur son derrière dans ce qui sembla être une belle flaque de boue. L'éclaboussement fut spectaculaire, et quand la boue retomba, il était assis dans la flaque, et il la regardait en clignant des yeux à travers la boue qui le recouvrait.

Elodie lui adressa un hochement de tête tendu et fit volte-face vers Cul-de-Sac. D'une main elle saisit délicatement le panier plein d'os pour Wingtail. L'autre main servit à fermer la porte derrière elle, presque en la claquant. Puis, le menton levé, elle dépassa ses oncles choqués et entra dans la maison, laissant Hob dehors dans la flaque de boue.

Elle manqua le soupir d'adoration que poussa Hob et le sourire énamouré qu'il afficha en la regardant partir.

(-)

La deuxième fois qu'elle rencontra Hob, ce fut tandis qu'elle allait en ville pour une fête d'anniversaire. Elle était en retard – par sa propre faute, elle était restée longtemps à essayer de choisir entre trois coiffures différentes, dont aucune n'avait marché correctement à cause de ses doigts empressés – et avait pratiquement volé pour tourner au coin du lampadaire. Elle rata le lampadaire, heureusement, mais pas la personne venant dans l'autre sens. Ils se rentrèrent dedans, et Elodie faillit tomber au sol. Faillit.

Deux bras l'attrapèrent avec sûreté et l'empêchèrent d'atterrir par terre. Tant mieux : sa jupe était presque neuve, venait de sa mère, et elle ne voulait pas la ruiner.

« Merci, dit-elle automatiquement. »

Puis elle s'arrêta. Oh. _Lui_.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit joyeusement Hob. Je vous cherchais, en fait. Je, hem. Eh bien. Euh. En fait- »

Elodie recula et croisa les bras devant elle, et heureusement, cela suffit à faire avancer Hob.

« J'étais sérieux en parlant de vous courtiser, vous savez. Vous êtes merveilleuse et belle et vous-

\- Je me bats bien, je sais, dit Elodie. Ce ne sont généralement pas les traits qu'un hobbit cherche chez un partenaire 'à aimer et à chérir' pour toujours, vou _s s_ avez.

\- Je sais, dit Hob en haussant les épaules. Je suis un hobbit étrange, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle était en retard et ce retard augmentait à chaque minute.

« Je dois aller à une fête d'anniversaire, commença-t-elle. »

Le visage de Hob s'illumina comme s'il s'était tenu dans les rayons du soleil.

« Moi aussi ! J'espérais en fait venir chez vous et vous demander de, euh. De vous joindre à moi.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un cavalier, et je ne cherche pas particulièrement à courtiser qui que ce soit, dit Elodie. »

Elle essaya d'être aussi gentille que possible. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit, homme ou femme, et elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie maintenant. C'était très bien pour ses oncles, ils avaient trouvé le bonheur véritable l'un avec l'autre, et Elodie se souvenait de la façon dont ses parents se regardaient tous les jours. Elle n'était juste... pas encline elle-même.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de visiteurs, bien sûr. Oncle Bilbon lui avait simplement dit qu'elle pourrait faire la cour si et quand elle en aurait envie, et en était resté là. Oncle Thorin lui avait dit que si quiconque la dérangeait, il arracherait personnellement leurs colonnes vertébrales de leurs dos. Le souvenir de la tête d'Oncle Bilbon la fit ravaler un gloussement.

« Avez-vous déjà fait la cour à quelqu'un ? Demanda Hob. »

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement insistant, il avait juste l'air d'être curieux.

« Non, mais je ne cherche pas à essayer, dit Elodie. »

Tandis qu'elle repartait, Hob la suivit, telle une ombre de midi.

« Eh bien... avez-vous déjà essayé la truite à taches noires ? »

Elodie fronça les sourcils.

« La truite à taches noires ? Comme le poisson ?

\- Comme le poisson, oui. Vous en avez déjà mangé ?

\- Non, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était immonde. En avez- _vous_ déjà essayé ?

\- Non, j'ai entendu la même chose, que c'est terrible. Mais comme pour la cour, vous pourriez essayer par vous-même et voir à quel point c'est vraiment horrible ! »

Elodie jeta un regard à Hob, qui semblait très fier de lui pour son analogie.

« Voir à quel point __ _c'_ est horrible, oui, je pourrais, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Et Hob hocha la tête avant de sembler réaliser ce qu'il avait dit au juste. Il fronça les sourcils et Elodie continua sans lui, souriant tout du long.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! cria Hob, courant pour la rattraper. Je le jure ! C'est la truite qui est horrible, pas la cour !

\- Ça, je n'en suis pas certaine, dit Elodie. »

Elle avait seulement à trouver Oncle Thorin ou Oncle Bilbon et Hob disparaîtrait.

« Est-ce que _vous_ avez déjà courtisé quelqu'un ? »

Quand Hob ne resta pas avec elle, Elodie se surprit à marquer une pause. Hob resta là où il s'était arrêté, mais ses yeux étaient toujours sur elle.

« Non, dit-il _ _.__ _N_ on, je n'ai jamais courtisé personne. Vous avez été la première à me donner envie d'essayer. »

C'était... en fait, c'était la première chose que Hob avait voulu dire gentiment et où il avait réussi.

« Eh bien, aussi gentil que ce soit, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée, dit-elle enfin. J'ai déjà une bonne vie, et je ne veux pas changer. »

Elle pouvait presque entendre les mots _vieille fille_ peser dans l'air entre eux, et l'espace d'un instant, cela lui retourna l'estomac.

Hob fit une tête bizarre, celle que faisait Oncle Bilbon quand Oncle Thorin _éta_ it, eh bien, Oncle Thorin.

« Tout le monde finit par changer, dit-il, mais je comprends. »

Il marqua une pause, et Elodie s'attendit à ce qu'il la dépasse pour aller à la fête d'anniversaire.

À la place il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et lui adressa à nouveau ce sourire idiot.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas si je viens quand même avec vous, cela dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je préférerais largement votre compagnie à celle de ma première cavalière.

\- Vous avez laissé votre première cavalière pour venir me chercher ?

\- Je suis à peu près certain que ça ne dérangera pas ma cousine. Elle a quinze ans. Je suis majeur, au fait, dit-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et j'ai ma propre maison que je suis en train de construire.

\- Tant mieux pour vous, dit-elle. »

Et le sourire aveuglant qu'il lui adressa faillit _la_ faire sourire. Elle secoua la tête et se remit à avancer.

« Allons, je suis déjà assez en retard.

\- Je suis toujours en retard. On pourra dire que c'est ma _fau_ te. »

Elle avait l'intention de faire exactement ça. Et ensuite elle le fit. Et quand Hob se contenta de hausser les épaules avec ce sourire joyeux comme si ça lui était réellement égal, elle commença lentement à sourire aussi.

(-)

Ainsi commença une amitié que personne ne semblait comprendre. Enfin, personne en-dehors de ses deux oncles, qui ne faisaient que sourire d'un air énigmatique quand Hob venait la chercher, lui demandant si elle voulait aller capturer des grenouilles ou pique-niquer dans le Pré aux Moineaux. Peu importe combien de fois elle leur disait que non, elle n'était pas intéressée par Hob, ils acquiesçaient et l'envoyaient sur son chemin.

Quelle importance si elle voyait Hob plus souvent que le contraire, maintenant ? Quelle importance s'il lui avait offert sa veste et son chapeau quand une averse était arrivée d'un coup et si elle avait accepté ? Ils étaient amis, et Hob était d'ailleurs un très bon ami. Il traitait Frodon comme un adulte respectable, même si son petit frère ne pouvait être ni respectable ni proche de l'âge adulte. Il avait à moitié peur d'Oncle Thorin, elle le savait, et c'était très drôle la plupart du temps. Et Oncle Bilbon ? Tout le monde adorait Oncle Bilbon, à part quelques hobbits en ville qui marmonnaient qu'il était trop aventureux et empoisonnait l'esprit des jeunes.

Ils ne le faisaient pas quand Oncle Thorin était dans le coin. Ils étaient un peu trop intelligents pour ça.

Mais Hob ne partageait pas ces idées, il trouvait qu'Oncle Bilbon était fantastique, comme chacun de ses autres amis qui avaient passé la porte de Cul-de-Sac. Hob était ridicule, à accidentellement dire des choses idiotes et à manifestement l'adorer de sa façon guimauve quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas. Elle se contentait d'en rire et Hob roulait des yeux et riait aussi.

Les choses étaient merveilleuses. Trop merveilleuses, supposa-t-elle.

(-)

Ce fut un jour de pluie que Wingtail ne se leva pas. Elodie l'appela et l'appela, et caressa le sommet de sa tête comme il adorait. Mais son chiot ne répondit jamais – chiot, il avait presque dix-sept ans – et Elodie fronça les sourcils.

« Wingtail ? »

Puis elle réalisa l'immobilité contre-nature, et un moment plus tard ressentit ce qu'elle avait manqué auparavant : le contact froid sous sa main. Elle le fixa et le fixa, et ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'était levée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne dans Oncle Thorin, qui l'avait entendue appeler Wingtail.

« Elodie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Elodie se retourna et courut. Elle ignora l'appel de ses oncles, les cris inquiets qui la suivirent tandis qu'elle passait la grande porte d'entrée et sortait de Cul-de-Sac. La pluie la laissa trempée en quelques instants, mais elle passa la porte du jardin et courut, pour aller n'importe où sauf ici. N'importe où sauf dans la maison que la mort avait de nouveau touchée.

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle était à la rivière jusqu'à ce que ses pieds rencontrent la pente herbeuse et qu'elle manque de glisser. Ses yeux regardèrent les eaux monter et descendre, formant de toutes petites vagues avec le vent. La pluie l'avait gonflée, plus haute que dans ses souvenirs, et quels souvenirs. Oncle Thorin et Oncle Bilbon avaient aidé à l'élever, mais elle se souvenait de la vie avec sa Mère et son Père, Primula et Drogon, morts depuis longtemps, volés par la rivière devant laquelle elle se tenait actuellement.

Tout le monde changeait. Mais ce n'était jamais pour quelque chose de bien.

Elle _détestait_ le changement.

« Elodie ? »

Elle n'était même pas surprise.

« Elodie ? appela de nouveau Hob. »

Elle jeta un regard en arrière et le trouva debout à quelques pas derrière elle, avec son grand chapeau et sa large veste. Il les lui donnerait probablement, si elle le lui demandait.

« Je t'ai vu traverser la ville en courant – tes oncles ne doivent pas être loin derrière moi, vu la façon dont ils te couraient après. Qu'est-ce qui se p _asse ?_

\- Je déteste le changement, dit-elle soudain. »

Sa colère était vive et suffit à lui faire manquer d'air.

« Je _déteste_ ça. Il n'en sort jamais rien de bon, _rien_. »

Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant, qui maudissait le ciel parce qu'il pleuvait quand les champs en avaient grand besoin. Elle avait obtenu une bonne chose du changement. Elle avait obtenu ses oncles, qui l'aimaient et l'adoraient comme si elle était leur fille.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pu l _es o_ btenir sans perdre aussi ses parents _?_

 _« Elodi_ e-

\- Ce n'est pas _juste_ , Hob, ce n'est pas _juste_ ! »

Et elle tapa du pied sur la berge.

Un instant plus tard, le sol saturé céda sous son poids, et Elodie se retrouva à tomber dans la rivière.

Elle ne sentit jamais l'éclaboussement car il ne vint jamais. Hob s'était débrouillé pour plonger et enrouler s _es b_ ras autour d'ell _e. I_ l tomba immédiatement à genoux, et bien que cela ne leur permette pas de rester sur l'herbe, ça leur évita de tomber directement dans la rivière. Ils glissèrent le long de la berge à la place, et Elodie arc-bouta ses pieds contre la zone sablonneuse qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Ses propres mains s'enfonçaient dans les bras de Hob, cherchant désespérément à le maintenir droit, parce qu'elle savait comment nager, en quelque sorte, mais Hob, Hob ne savait pas nager, et il allait se _noyer_ si elle n'était pas là, et elle pouvait déjà sentir la rivière pousser la jupe de sa mère vers le fond et l'enrouler autour de ses jambes.

« _Elodie_ !

\- Ici ! cria-t-elle par-dessus le son de l'averse. Oncle Thorin, ici ! »

Hob s'accrocha à elle quand le vent souffla par-dessus l'eau, comme s'il allait l'emporter, et Elodie s'agrippa à lui.

Puis une main l'attrapa et d'un coup puissant la hissa vers le haut.

« Non, Hob ! cria-t-elle. »

Mais Oncle Thorin la passait déjà à Oncle Bilbon et tendait la main vers Hob. Son Oncle Bilbon la serra plus fort que jamais, ses mains s'enfonçant dans sa peau, refusant de la lâcher.

Hob fut là un instant plus tard, et Oncle Bilbon s'accrocha _à lui_ aussi. Oncle Thorin s'enroula autour d'eux tous, et si ses mains agrippèrent à la fois son époux et Elodie, personne ne dit rien. Elle s _e deman_ da à quoi ils pensaient, de quoi ils se souvenaient, et ensuite elle s'en moqua, parce qu'elle était vivante et Hob aussi, Hob qui n'était pas blessé, qui aurait pu se _noyer_ -

« Espèce _d'idiot_ ! dit-elle d'un ton cassant. »

Hob la fixa, ses grands yeux presque _blessés_.

« Tu aurais pu te noyer ! À quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Je pensais à toi ! cria-t-il. À quoi d'autre est-ce que j'étais censé penser ?

\- Toi ! Tu es censé penser à toi !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Pas quand je ne peux penser qu'à toi !

\- Alors _moi_ , je penserai à toi ! Cria-t-elle. »

Et elle ravala un sanglot soudain. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait fait : elle n'avait pensé qu'à Hob, tombant dans la rivière, se noyant comme ses parents l'avaient fait. Elle étouffa le sanglot et tendit les bras vers son ami. Hob l'attira dans son étreinte, l'abritant doublement – une fois dans ses bras, et une __ _fois d_ ans les __ _bras_ de ses oncles. Hob était vivant, lui aussi. Il avait fa _illi_ mourir et tout ça pour elle.

L'idée que Hob ne soit plus là, l'idée que so _n a_ mi soit emporté par les eaux, était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, et soudain elle s'agrippa à lui, essayant de le protéger dans ses bras, lui aussi. Le pr _otég_ er de tout ce que le monde pouvait lui jeter, le protéger de la mort qui semblait lui arracher tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Ce fut seulement quand Oncle Bilbon éternua qu'Oncle Thorin les mit tous debout et les poussa en direction de Cul-de-Sac.

(-)

Wingtail était parti. Pas seulement mort-parti, mais parti-parti. Son corps avait été enlevé, et Elodie ne savait pas comment. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir le soulagement de ne pas avoir à regarder dans le coin et voir sa silhouette immobile. Maintenant c'était seulement son lit vide, et c'était une douleur en soi.

Frodon arriva en courant et la serra dans ses bras dès qu'elle entra, sans même se soucier qu'elle soit trempée jusqu'aux os. Son petit frère, son petit oiseau. Il la guida vers l'un des fauteuils dans le bureau et s'empressa d'aller chercher des serviettes. Oncle Thorin fit rugir le feu en un instant, et après avoir déposé Hob sur le fauteuil en face d'Elodie, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour alimenter le feu là-bas aussi. Elodie jeta un regard à la dérobade vers la cuisine et trouva Oncle Bilbon recroquevillé devant les flammes, sa mauvaise cheville levée vers la chaleur. Dès qu'Oncle Thorin entra, cependant, elle put voir son autre oncle lui poser désespérément des questions et ne se calmer que lorsque Oncle Thorin eut fait un signe de tête vers le bureau. Elle. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, suffisamment pour risquer sa cheville vieillissante et lui-même et se précipiter dans le froid pour la retrouver.

Ce fut seulement quand Oncle Thorin appuya la tête d'Oncle Bilbon contre sa poitrine et le serra contre lui qu'Élodie détourna les yeux. Frodon revint en courant avec les serviettes et les enveloppa rapidement autour d'Elodie et de Hob. Puis il resta debout là, comme incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire d'autre.

« Est-ce que vous voulez du thé ? demanda-t-il enfin. »

Elodie s'éclaircit la gorge quand elle eut l'impression que des épines avaient égratigné sa langue et tout le chemin jusqu'à son estomac.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. Vérifie si Oncle va bien d'abord, cela dit, veux-tu ? Moi ça ira. »

Un mensonge, et le plus gros mensonge qu'elle ait jamais raconté à son frère, et elle se détesta de le faire. Mais ici et maintenant Frodon avait besoin qu'elle lui mente.

Frodon hocha rapidement la tête et se précipita vers la cuisine. Il marqua une pause, cependant, avant d'avoir fait deux pas, et soudain Elodie se retrouva avec un petit frère en train de s'accrocher à elle.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien, murmura-t-il. »

Puis il disparut, ses petits pieds résonnant sur les sols de bois. Elodie sentit ses yeux brûler et les essuya avec la serviette.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien, moi aussi. »

Elodie leva les yeux vers Hob. Son nez était rouge vif, et Elodie sentit une pointe de culpabilité pour l'avoir peut-être fait tomber malade. Il avait perdu son chapeau, aussi, sur le chemin. Elle pensait se souvenir de l'avoir vu s'envoler avec le vent qui avait soufflé sur la rivière.

« Tu as failli mourir, murmura Elodie. »

Sa colère précédente avait disparu, remplacée par une angoisse envahissante et cette horrible culpabilité qui rampait dans ses entrailles. Elle avait failli tuer son ami, son plus cher ami, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu gérer...

Elle ne regarda pas le coin de Wingtail. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire de nouveau un jour. Voir le lit vide maintenant ne lui apporterait pas du soulagement, cela la laisserait froide et vide. Et peinée.

« Les gens font ça, dit gentiment Hob. Ils meurent, Elodie.

\- Eh bien, ils ne devraient pas, dit-elle d'un ton mordant. Nous avons des magiciens et des guérisseurs partout en Terre du Milieu, on pourrait croire que l'un d'eux aurait trouvé le remède, depuis le temps. »

Hob jeta un regard vers la cuisine, puis fit glisser son fauteuil plus près d'elle. Cela fit d'horribles bruits de couinement, et si son cœur n'avait pas été en loques, elle aurait ri des grimaces qu'il faisait. Elle ne pouvait même pas trouver la force de sourire à nouveau, cela dit.

Hob finit par tendre le bras et prendre sa main dans la sienne. D'une façon mystérieuse, il avait la main plus chaude que la sienne, bien qu'elles aient été plongées dans la même rivière et la même pluie.

« Je sais... Je sais que tu as perdu tes parents. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer que cela arrive, jamais. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle est morte un peu après ma naissance. Mais mon 'pa ? Je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer la peine que tu as eue quand tu as perdu le tien, parce qu'il m'est impossible d'y penser. »

Elodie resta silencieuse. Son pouce traçait des dessins sur sa peau, et au lieu d'être irritant, c'était apaisant.

« Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas le changement. Je le sais. Et... et je n'aime pas le changement non plus. »

Il déglutit péniblement et fit jouer sa mâchoire.

« Mais le changement peut être bien aussi. Le changement n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose, Elodie. Je te le promets. »

Les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux, mais cette fois elle les laissa couler sur son visage. La main libre de Hob monta et les essuya, tout comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, réalisa-t-elle. Son cher ami qui était à ses côtés depuis plus d'un an, maintenant. Son meilleur ami, celui que ça ne dérangeait pas quand elle le poussait de la bûche sur lequel il était assis avec elle, celui qui se contentait de rire quand elle faisait accidentellement tomber une grenouille sur sa tête, celui qui ne se moquait jamais d'elle quand elle déchirait ses vêtements de façon terriblement embarrassante. Son cher, cher Hob, qui avait failli mourir en essayant de la sauver ce soir.

Elle renifla.

« Comment le changement peut-il être bon ? »

Hob lui adressa une version humide de son habituel sourire idiot.

« Laisse-moi te montrer ? »

Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa qu'il pleurait aussi, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Murmura-t-elle. »

Il renifla un rire humide.

« Parce que toi, tu pleures. Et je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. »

Oncle Bilbon lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de grande révélation, quand il avait réalisé que l'émotion qu'il ressentait pour Oncle Thorin était de l'amour. Ç'avait été un béguin, au début, mais ensuite une amitié s'était développée. Puis, quand ça l'avait frappé, il n'y avait eu aucun incroyable frisson, aucun moment intense où il avait su qu'Oncle Thorin était le bon pour lui. Il y avait juste eu un endroit chaud dans son cœur et un simple _Oh_.

Elle comprenait, maintenant. Elle pensait comprendre.

« Oui, dit-elle. »

Hob cligna des yeux.

« Oui... ?

\- Montre-moi. Montre-moi en quoi le changement est mieux. »

Il n'y avait rien de moins dans son sourire maintenant, et elle réalisa exactement à quel point elle dépendait de ce sourire pour _la_ faire sourire, car ses propres lèvres se retroussèrent de leur propre chef.

« Je le ferai, promit-il. Notre changement sera magnifique, Elodie. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Ça, hum, voulait bien d _ir_ e que tu acceptes de me laisser te faire la cour correctement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle gloussa et essuya ses dernières larmes.

« Oui, espèce d'andouille. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça finira avec un accord pour autre chose-

\- La cour c'est _bie_ n, jura-t-il avec un hochement de tête insistant. Je sais que... que mon métier fait de moins un 'parti' pas si désirable comme dit mon 'pa, mais-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ , au juste ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé, depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait. Plus d'un an d'amitié, et elle avait toujours supposé, parce qu'elle le voyait en ville, qu'il travaillait dans l'une des boutiques.

Hob eut un sourire penaud.

« Je suis un Frontalier. Je protège les fronti _èr_ es de la Comté. »

Son sourire retomba un peu.

« Je comprends si, hum, si ça veut dire que tu préférerais ne pas-

\- Il y a une fête le mois prochain, dit-elle rapidement. J'aimerais danser avec toi. Donc tu as un mois pour me courtiser convenablement afin que nous ne soyons pas déplacés en dansant ensemble. »

Son sourire était chaleureux et doux, si différent de son habituel sourire idiot, et Elodie réalisé que sa poitrine était chaude. _Oh_ , pensa-t-elle. Oui, peut-être que cette amitié était assez importante pour la garder pour toujours.

« Je le ferai alors. Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je sois un Frontalier... ?

\- M'ennuyer ? Hob, on se promène dans tous les coins de la Comté régulièrement, et je t'ai dit que je voulais aller rendre visite aux elfes à Fondcombe un jour. Et tu pensais que ça _m'ennuierait_ ?

\- Oh. C'est un bon point.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. »

Hob se contenta de sourire, et Elodie souffla un rire.

Elle ne remarqua jamais les trois paires d'yeux les observant depuis la cuisine. Un _e pa_ ire était fermée, attendant au cas où ils s'embrasseraient (ce qu'ils ne firent pas) parce que les baisers étaient encore dégoûtants à cet âge, surtout quand l'une des parties était votre sœur.

Les deux autres paires d'yeux se contentèrent de sourire avec affection – dans le cas de Bilbon, un peu d'auto-satisfaction, parce qu'il avait toujours pensé que ça pourrait finir comme ça, peu importe le nombre de doutes que Thorin avait eus – et les laissèrent tranquilles.

(-)

« Combien de temps tu vas courtiser Hob ? »

Elodie s'essuya le front avec le bras.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle enfin en réponse à la question de Frodon. »

Le jardin avait eu besoin qu'on s'en occupe, surtout dans le coin droit tout au fond. Elle adressa un sourire affectueux et tapota rapidement l'unique pierre qui marquait la tombe de Wingtail avant de se remettre à arracher les herbes autour.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait presque deux ans. Je voulais juste savoir.

\- Pourquoi, tu as hâte que je déménage et que je m'installe avec Hob ? demanda Elodie. »

Elle rit, un peu essoufflée par ses efforts. Quand Frodon ne répondit pas et ne la taquina pas à son tour, cependant, elle se retourna vers son petit frère.

Les yeux de Frodon brillaient de larmes.

« Je ne veux pas que les choses changent, dit-il d'un ton malheureux. Elodie, je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Elodie lâcha immédiatement sa truelle et ouvrit les bras. Frodon devenait de plus en plus grand chaque jour – désormais dans sa vingtaine, il lui restait peut-être un demi-pouce de croissance, voire moins – mais il logeait toujours dans ses bras et sous son menton.

« Oh, mon petit oiseau, murmura-t-elle. »

Frodon s'accrocha à elle et renifla.

« Oncle Bilbon m'a dit de venir t'en parler. Il a dit que tu aurais de meilleures réponses que lui. »

Elle s'était demandé pourquoi Frodon était soudain sorti dans le jardin quand il savait qu'il risquait de se faire enrôler pour le jardinage. Frodon était plus du genre érudit, préférant se salir avec l'encre qu'avec la terre. Il aimait les jardins, il préférait juste ne pas jardiner. Cela aurait dû être son premier indice.

« Tu n'aimes pas Hob ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle craignait soudain la réponse, mais le hochement de tête immédiat de Frodon contre son épaule la soulagea.

« Est-ce que tu as peur que je ne te donne pas ma plus grande chambre ? Parce que cette peur est légitime. C'est ma chambre et tu ne vas pas t'y installer. »

Frodon gloussa un peu, puis renifla de nouveau.

« Non, rien de tout ça. C'est juste... c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tout le monde part toujours.

\- Mais je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours, dit-elle. »

Elle comprenait cette peur. Ça, ça elle le comprenait, parce qu'elle avait été au même stade, deux ans plus tôt, quand Hob avait officiellement demandé la permission de lui faire la cour. Hob demandant la permission d'Oncle Thorin avait été incroyablement drôle, surtout qu'Oncle Thorin avait affiché son visage 'pierre renfrognée' comme Oncle Bilbon aimait l'appeler. Hob n'avait pas vu l'hilarité dans les yeux de son oncle nain jusqu'à ce qu'Oncle Bilbon prenne Hob en pitié et insiste que ça leur allait tant que ça allait à Elodie.

« Je serai quelques collines plus loin, sur la frontière, dit-elle. Et Hob construit des chambres supplémentaires dans sa maison, juste pour que tu puisses venir dormir. Alors je ne vais nulle part, vraiment. Tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux. »

Frodon recula pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux de Père. Ils ressemblaient aussi un peu à ceux de Thorin, et _cela_ avait été l'une des conversations les plus drôles qu'ils aient eues avec Dwalin. Elodie était à peu près certaine que le nain pensait encore que Frodon était le fruit de ses oncles. Elle retroussa les lèvres à ce souvenir.

« Vraiment ? demanda Frodon.

\- Vraiment.

\- Et je pourrai venir avec toi voir les elfes ? »

Elodie cligna des yeux.

« Tu veux voir les elfes ?

\- Je l'ai toujours voulu, dit Frodon. Je veux juste retourner dans la Comté quand j'aura _i fi_ ni de voir le monde. »

Lentement Elodie commença à sourire.

« Je pense qu'on peut faire ça. Toi et moi, en voyage pour voir le monde. »

Et Hob à ses côtés, pour continuer de la faire rire, pour être le meilleur ami qu'elle aurait jamais pu demander. Réchauffant son cœur, tenant sa main. Lui faisant la cour pendant des années et des années sans que ça le dérange jamais parce qu'il était avec elle, et ça, disait-il, était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Juste être à ses côtés.

« Et j'emmènerai Sam, dit Frodon. Même s'il n'a pas autant envie de quitter la Comté que toi et moi.

\- Eh bien, il changera peut-être d'avis si c'est pour les elfes. Il faudra voir.

\- Elodie, Frodon ! Le déjeuner est prêt ! »

Et Hob. Elle le voyait maintenant à travers la fenêtre, souriant et agitant la main comme un fou. Elle rit et hissa Frodon sur ses pieds, puis suivit son petit frère vers son ami qui attendait.

La vie changeait. Mais ça pouvait être bien.


	22. Vieillir n'est pas dur - Partie 1

**Vieillir n'est pas dur (pas quand je suis avec toi)**

 **Résumé : C'est le 90ème anniversaire de Bilbon. Ce qui devrait être une simple fête pour célébrer la vieillesse d'un hobbit est parsemé de choses moins joyeuses. Comme la peine de cœur de Frodon pour ce qu'il croyait être de l'amour, et la mémoire de Bilbon qui continue de glisser.**

 **Cependant un rayon de soleil se trouve dans le nuage au-dessus de leurs têtes : une famille en visite qui pourrait faire revenir le sentiment de fête. Une famille qui se trouve connaître quelques petites choses sur comment réparer les cœurs, et beaucoup plus sur comment se battre pour Bilbon.**

 **Ordre de lecture : Après le chapitre 9 de 'Mes paroles erreront'**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 1 : Petites peines de cœur**

La porte de Cul-de-Sac s'ouvrit violemment et frappa le mur, faisant sursauter Thorin au point qu'il tendit la main vers la lame la plus proche pour servir d'arme, déjà à moitié levé de son fauteuil. Mais ce ne fut pas le son d'orques courant dans la main qui résonna à ses oreilles. Non, ce fut le son de pieds de hobbit se précipitant dans le couloir et droit vers la chambre qui appartenait aux dits pieds. Une autre porte claqua – celle de la chambre.

Pendant un long moment après cela, personne ne bougea.

Thorin reposa soigneusement le couteau à beurre et suivit les traces de Frodon. La porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte, mais la journée était belle. Cela permit à Thorin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'horrible créature en train de poursuivre Frodon. Il en doutait, mais on ne savait jamais. Surtout avec la vie qu'il avait vécue.

Il n'y avait personne sinon la lumière du soleil. Et ce qui avait poussé Frodon à rentrer malgré cette belle journée.

Bilbon sortit du bureau, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aucune idée. Je buvais du thé quand il est entré en trombe. »

Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, ancien roi d'Erebor, buvant du thé et beurrant des tartines. Personne ne l'aurait même deviné, quarante ans plus tôt. Maintenant, personne ne pouvait imaginer autre chose. Cela le faisait encore sourire, de temps en temps.

Mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance quand Frodon se cachait encore dans sa chambre et qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse.

« Allons-y, dit Bilbon avec un soupir. »

Il grimaça un peu en marchant – encore la cheville, cette maudite cheville – mais ensuite son pas s'équilibra et il avança plus vite que Thorin dans le couloir. Évidemment. Il aurait quatre-vingt-dix ans dans quelques jours, et il pouvait encore marcher plus vite que Thorin, la plupart des jours. Encore jeune dans son cœur, même si son corps-

Et ça, c'était dans la liste des choses auxquelles Thorin Ne Pensait Pas. Du tout. Parce que penser à ces choses lui donnait mal au cœur et lui faisait détester les jours à venir. Il l'avait bien supporté, pendant de nombreuses années, et maintenant, maintenant ça le regardait de nouveau en face.

La porte était fermée quand ils tournèrent dans le couloir vers la chambre de Frodon. Thorin frappa avec hésitation.

« Frodon ? appela-t-il. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse formulée, mais Thorin savait qu'il avait entendu renifler de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Frodon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, appela de nouveau Thorin en adoucissant sa voix. »

Son joyau fragile qui portait son cœur en bandoulière, son neveu au cœur tendre qui ne réfléchissait jamais deux fois avant d'aider quelqu'un. Elodie, Elodie était la fonceuse, celle avec l'élégance de sa mère et la détermination de son père. Elle pouvait être gentille, aussi. Mais elle protégeait les autres c'était ainsi qu'elle montrait sa loyauté et sa gentillesse. Elle avait une volonté de mithril.

Frodon... Frodon était plus doux, un toucher plus tendre. Il prenait la parole pour défendre amis et famille quand c'était nécessaire, mais il préférait la paix à la guerre. Cela rappelait à Thorin sa propre mère, perdue il y a si longtemps.

Malheureusement, cela signifiait en général que Frodon se faisait un peu marcher dessus et que son cœur en était un peu meurtri.

« Frodon, je ne peux t'aider si tu ne me dis pas quoi réparer, essaya de nouveau Thorin. »

Mais il s'était déjà résigné à une journée à attendre que Frodon émerge. Ensuite il aurait sa réponse et pourrait offrir de l'aide de la meilleure façon possible : en menaçant les idiots qui osaient faire du mal à son Frodon.

Bilbon soupira puis se mit à tambouriner sur la porte.

« Frodon Sacquet, tu ne vas _pas_ bouder toute la journée, tu _vas_ sortir et répondre à ton oncle et moi, et tu _vas_ le faire tout de suite. »

Thorin fixa son époux. Bilbon se contenta de croiser les bras.

« Tu es injuste, dit lentement Thorin. »

Bien que leurs tempéraments aient beaucoup changé tandis qu'i _ls_ vieillissaient, Bilbonplus sévère là où Thorin s'était adouci, c'étai _t_ __ _ru_ de, même pour lui.

La porte cliqua, interrompant ce que Bilbon aurait dit ensuite.

« Non, dit Bilbon en secouant la tête. Je suis gentil. Il n'aurait pas ouvert la porte sinon.

\- En quoi est-ce que c'est gentil ?

\- Parce que c'est la seule façon dont ma mère arrivait à _me_ faire sortir de _ma_ chambre. »

Cela fit marquer une pause suffisamment longue à Thorin pour que Frodon ouvre la porte. Il avait l'air pâle et malheureux, et il y avait des traces de larmes le long de son visage. Il eut un hoquet et passa une main sur son __ _v_ isage.

« Q _uo_ i ? murmura-t-il. »

Bilbon haussa un sourcil.

« Frodon, aussi horrible que puisse être la journée, elle sera encore plus misérable si nous devons _encore_ refaire les gonds de la porte d'entrée. Essaye de les laisser en place, si tu peux. »

Les lèvres de Frodon se relevèrent un peu avec timidité. Thorin secoua la tête, mais il devait l'admettre, son époux avait fait sorti _r Frodon_ de la chambre, et même avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, petit joyau ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Le sourire de Frodon retomba, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« J'ai été idiot, murmura-t-il. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus que ça.

\- Je crois que c'est beaucoup plus que ça, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Quand Frodon ne répondit pas, il soupira et poussa gentiment Frodon vers sa chambre.

« Allons. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Thorin les suivit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. La fenêtre baignait la pièce dans une lumière chaleureuse, suffisamment pour que Thorin puisse facilement regarder autour de la pièce. La peinture verte encore à mi-hauteur des murs, la montagne et les soldats forgés qui avaient encore la place d'honneur sur son bureau. Le bureau, les nombreux livres, et la vieille carte d'Erebor, accrochée au mur. Un jeune hobbit proche de sa majorité, voilà qui vivait ici. Il tenait plus de l'adulte chaque jour, un adulte dont Thorin était aussi fier que de Fili et Kili.

Mais en cet instant, tandis que Frodon s'asseyait sur le lit et essuyait ses larmes, c'était clairement un petit enfant qui était assis à côté de Bilbon, un enfant qui avait besoin d'être guidé par ses oncles et pères.

Bilbon ramena des mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille pointue de Frodon.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Frodon ?

\- Je... je suis tombé amoureux, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Et Bilbon se redressa brusquement. Thorin resta debout, surpris. Amoureux ? Il n'avait même pas entendu dire que Frodon était intéressé par quelqu'un, et _amoureux_ ? Il croisa le regard de son époux, mais Bilbon semblait tout aussi éberlué que Thorin.

 _Tu savais ?_ mima Thorin.

La confusion de Bilbon laissa place à un regard noir. _Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir su ?_ répliqua-t-il de la même façon. Thorin se contenta de lever les mains en silence, le signe universel de _Je ne sais pas_ , et Bilbon pinça les lèvres. _Je ne sais pas non plus._

C'était en quelque sorte le problème. Frodon, amoureux, et Thorin n'avait même pas _entendu parler_ d'une jeun _e fi_ lle ou d'un jeune homme ayant attiré le regard de Frodon. Il devait l'admettre, _il était un p_ _ _e__ u vexé. Frodon leur disait tout, surtout à Thorin. Elodie allait voir _Bilbon quand elle étai_ _ _t__ bouleversée, mais elle allait voir Thorin aussi. Il était clair que chacun de leu _rs enfants a_ vait ses préférences, cependa _nt, et aucun d'eux n'en tenaient rancune à Elodie et Frodon. En fait, ça avait rendu leur éducation beaucoup plus facile au fil des années._

Ni Thorin ni Bilbon n'avaient l'intention de révéler leur main et de _le di_ re à leurs enfants. Ils ne se jouaient pas exactement de Frodon et Elodie, ils... protégeaient leurs arrières tandis qu'ils jouaient le jeu Élever des Enfants. Parents, Oncles, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils avaient besoin de tous les avantages possibles.

Frodon renifla, manquant complètement leur conversation silencieuse.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais je suis tombé amoureux, et il m'a demandé, il a demandé si, s'il devrait dire à la personne qu'il aime qu'il veut sa main. »

Thorin ferma les yeux, sachant déjà où cela en venait.

« Ce n'était pas toi, n'est-ce pas, dit Bilbon à mi-voix.

\- Non, c'était _elle_ , dit Frodon comme si ça expliquait tout. »

Bilbon soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Mon cher garçon, parfois... parfois on n'obtient celui qu'on pense que son cœur appelle. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Tu as eu Oncle Thorin, fit remarquer Frodon.

\- Mais pas celui avant lui, répondit Bilbon sans réfléchir. »

Thorin tourna brusquement la tête vers son époux. Bilbon grimaça comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'int _ent_ ion de laisser échapper cette information.

Frodon fronça les sourcils, regardant de l'un à l'autre.

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avant Oncle Thorin ?

\- Oui, développe, mon époux, dit l'intéressé en haussant les sourcils. »

Bilbon lui lança un regard noir.

« Il n'était pas fait pour moi, mais je croyais qu'il l'était. C'était un très gentil garçon et il me plaisait. Ça suffira ? »

Non, Thorin voulait un nom, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'eux, il s'agissait de Frodon dont la confusion se retransformait en malheur. Avec un soupir Bilbon encadra le visage de son neveu.

« Je croyais qu'il était fait pour moi, Frodon, je le croyais vraiment. Mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné et il a épousé une belle femme et je... je n'avais personne. Mais ensuite j'ai rencontré ton oncle, et il s'est avéré que _j'avais_ quelqu'un pour moi. Je ne l'avais juste pas encore rencontré.

\- Mais je l'aime, dit Frodon d'un ton misérable. Mon Oncle, je _l'aime_. Il est tout pour moi.

\- Tu pourrais encore rencontrer celui ou celle à qui tu es destiné, dit Thorin. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Frodon et sourit à son neveu quand il leva enfin la __ _tê_ te.

« Tu ne voudrais pas le ou la rater, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Frodon. »

Mais il n'avait p _as l_ 'air enthousiaste à ce sujet. Thorin ne pouvait pas le blâmer. En ce qui concernait Frodon, ce jeune homme _était_ celui à qui il était destiné.

Bilbon s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Frodon, qu'est-ce que lui as dit, quand il a déclaré qu'il allait demander sa main ? »

Frodon se mordit la lèvre.

« Je lui ai dit de faire ce qui le rendrait le plus heureux. Ensuite je... eh bien. Ensuite j'ai dit __ _qu_ e je ne me sentais pas bien et je suis revenu en courant ici. »

Il n'y avait eu aucun doute dans l'esprit de Thorin quant à ce que Frodon ferait. Bien sûr qu'il aurait encouragé celui dont il était amoureux à poursuivre son rêve, même si ça tuait le sien.

« Petit joyau, murmura Thorin. »

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de Frodon. Un joyau dans une tanière de voleurs, un cœur fait dans un verre magnifiquement soufflé et fragile. Il y avait des jours où il s'inquiétait pour Frodon.

Un coup à la porte leur fit lever la tête. Elodie passa la tête dans l'embrasure et fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène.

« Je venais chercher Frodon Sam est à la porte, inquiet pour lui. Est-ce que je devrais lui dire de partir... ? »

Sam ?

C'était de Sam que Frodon était amoureux ?

Bilbon et Thorin se retournèrent vers leur neveu comme un seul homme. Frodon sembla se recroqueviller davantage. Elodie jeta un seul regard à son frère et hocha la tête.

« Je vais lui dire de revenir plus tard. »

Leur cœur et volonté de mithril, leur petite protectrice et vierge du bouclier déterminée.

« Non, attends, dit Frodon, l'arrêtant entre deux pas. Juste... dis-lui de m'attendre, s'il te plaît. On est censé retrouver tout le monde à la crique.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr. Je veux vraiment y aller. »

Frodon adressa un dernier hochement de tête à Bilbon avant de jeter un regard à sa sœur, qui s'attardait toujours sur le seuil.

« Tu peux lui dire que j'arrive ?

\- Tu sais que je vais le faire. »

Et probablement avec un peu de 'Frodon ne va pas bien en ce moment alors laisse-le tranquille' pour bonne mesure. Thorin sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur un sourire qu'il fut incapable de retenir.

« Notre propre vierge du bouclier, murmura Bilbon. »

Il pensait visiblement la même chose. Il se tourna vers Frodon et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Ça va aller, Frodon. Tu n'en as peut-être pas l'impression pour le moment, mais je te le promets avec tout la sagesse qui m'a été accordée dans ma vie, en particulier la sagesse qui est venue des difficultés : ça va aller. »

Frodon prit une respiration avant de hocher la tête.

« Et parfois la vie n'est pas juste, dit-il enfin, petit et triste. »

Bilbon eut un mouvement de recul mais ne dit rien d'autre face à une telle vérité. Thorin se leva et hissa Frodon sur ses pieds.

« Non, souvent elle ne l'est pas, acquiesça-t-il. Mais parfois, ce que nous voyons comme un juste n'est qu'une petite poussée vers le chemin que tu étais censé emprunter.

\- Est-ce que tu as jamais été poussé ? demanda Frodon. »

Thorin jeta un regard à Bilbon.

« Oui, poussé à trouver un cambrioleur dans la Comté. Et je suis très heureux de l'avoir été. »

Les joues de Bilbon rosirent de cette belle façon qu'elles avaient quand il était embarrassé mais secrètement content. Frodon roula des yeux, mais il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage, aussi, et Thorin le tapa dans le dos.

« Vas-y, Frodon. »

Frodon hocha de nouveau la tête et quitta la pièce, et Thorin ne put entendre ses bruits de pas. Il entendit, cependant, l'exclamation inquiète de Sam :

« Est-ce que ça va, Monsieur Frodon ? Vous êtes devenu si pâle, vous êtes sûr que vous devriez ressortir si vous n'allez pas bien ?

\- Non, ça va, insista Frodon. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Ça va aller. »

Leurs voix s'éteignirent tandis qu'ils retournaient sous le soleil. Thorin soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

« Tu n'étais pas préparé non plus, n'est-ce pas, dit Bilbon. »

C'était moins une question qu'une affirmation entendue.

« Comment ai-je manqué qu'il se languissait de Sam ? demanda Thorin. Il ne nous en a jamais parlé, pas une seule fois.

\- C'est un Sacquet, dit Bilbon en haussant les épaules. On est tous des hobbits qui intériorisent. On garde bien les secrets, depuis toujours. »

En parlant de secrets... Thorin haussa un sourcil en direction de son époux. Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Thorin. »

Il était très simple de savoir à quoi il faisait allusion. Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Il y a longtemps, et bien terminé, je te le promets. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune chance pour moi, et ensuite il s'est marié et... eh bien. C'était tout. J'étais jeune et idiot, c'est tout. Et oui, il est toujours dans la Comté, et non, je n'ai plus d'affection de nature romantique pour lui. »

Ce fut seulement quand Thorin réalisa que son époux semblait sur la défensive qu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Bilbon, je ne suis pas en colère, pas plus que vexé. J'étais simplement curieux. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je n'insisterai pas. »

Bilbon s'arrêta.

« Oh. »

Parfois son époux était très intelligent, et parfois, Thorin était certain que la tête dure pour laquelle les nains étaient si célèbres s'était propagée à son époux.

« Oui, oh, dit-il. »

Il mit Bilbon debout et l'attira dans ses bras. 'Oh', en effet.

« Je n'étais pas certain, c'est tout.

\- Bien-aimé, tu es à moi, et je suis à toi. Je n'en ai jamais douté. C'était simplement la curiosité d'un nain. »

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les avertirent de l'approche d'Elodie, bien que Thorin sache avec certitude que sa nièce et fille pouvait se déplacer silencieusement si elle le voulait. Quarante ans et elle avait appris à annoncer sa présence.

Il jeta un regard vers la porte, tout comme Bilbon, quand Elodie se pencha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sam et Frodon ? demanda-t-elle. Sam avait l'air terrifié que quelque chose n'aille pas chez mon frère.

\- Tu devrais demander ça à Frodon, lui dit Bilbon. Il serait mieux placé pour y répondre. »

Elodie soupira.

« Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec son béguin pour Sam ? »

Thorin la fixa.

« Tu savais ? »

Elodie le fixa.

« Pas _vous_ ?

\- D'accord, réunion dans la salle à manger, insista Bilbon. Parce que si tu étais facile à comprendre avec Hob, Frodon n'est pas aussi facile, et j'aimerais des explications sur ce qui s'est passé. »

Elodie __ _se re_ nfrogna, mais le rougissement sur son nez était clair comme jour.

« Il n'y avait rien à comprendre avec Hob : il insistait pour me faire la cour, et moi-

\- Tu l'as poussé dans une flaque de boue, entre autres choses, la taquina Thorin. »

Elodie reporta son regard noir sur lui, mais ses lèvres se retroussaient sur un sourire traître. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas plus proche de Fili ou Kili. Ni la Comté ni Erebor ne s'en seraient remises. Sans parler de Merry ou Lothon ou, que Mahal leur vienne en aide, du petit Pippin. Non, c'était une bonne chose que ses neveux soient aussi loin des hobbits. La Comté se transformait déjà en terre de chaos quand ils venaient en visite.

Ce qui fit penser Thorin à la lettre qui reposait actuellement de son côté du lit, celle qu'il... _n'avait pas_ tout à fait lue jusqu'au bout à Bilbon. Les Sacquet n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir garder un secret.

« Je lui ai fait savoir que je n'étais absolument pas disposée à lui offrir mes intentions, répondit-elle, et assez dignement en plus. Je n'étais pas intéressée.

\- Mm, fit Bilbon. »

Ses yeux scintillaient.

« Ça explique probablement l'anneau de promesse* sur ton doigt.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne changer _ais pa_ s d'avis. C'est un frontalier, et c'est plutôt charmant. »

Cela inquiétait Thorin, d'imaginer Elodie en frontalière, dehors à défendre les frontières de la Comté. Elle savait se défendre cela dit – des leçons avec Thorin et Dwalin, chaque fois que le nain passait, et quelques leçons de combat déloyal de Bofur pour faire bonne mesure – et elle avait toujours voulu voir plus que Hobbitbourg. Il se trouvait juste qu'elle avait trouvé l'un des quelques hobbits qui étaient d'accord et voulaient l'épouser. Hob était un homme bon.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Thorin n'avait pas fait à moitié mourir Hob de peur quand le hobbit avait formellement demandé à lui faire la cour. Elle n'était peut-être pas du sang de Thorin, mais par Mahal, Elodie était _sa_ _fille_ , et il ne laisserait pas n'importe qui prendre son cœur.

« Réunion, leur rappela Bilbon. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre pièce. La porte de devant était encore grande ouverte, et Frodon n'était plus en vue. Thorin la laissa telle quelle avec un soupir et se tourna vers son époux et sa fille.

Elodie ne perdit pas de temps.

« Frodon a le béguin pour Sam depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Qua _nd_ Sam est venu, tout inquiet après que nous ayons si vite quitté la Comté pour Erebor ? Ce que je n'ai su qu'après, c'est que Sam avait proposé à Frodon de venir avec nous. »

Thorin haussa les sourcils à ces mots.

« Sam n'a aucune inclination d'aller où que ce soit sinon dans la Comté, dit-il, surpris.

\- Eh bien, il l'a proposé à Frodon, en tant qu'ami. Mais je crois que ça a déclenché quelque chose chez Frodon, et quand nous sommes revenus, Sam était juste là, à s'assurer que Frodon allait bien. Et... eh bien. Sam est bel homme et a un cœur loyal. »

Sauf que là où Frodon était tombé amoureux du jeune homme, Sam n'avait pensé à rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié. Peut-être que si la jeune hobbit dont Sam était tombé amoureux n'avait pas été là, alors les choses auraient pu finir différemment.

« Sam aime Frodon, dit doucement Elodie. Mais comme un... eh bien. 'Ami' semble un mot terrible, étant donné qu'ils ont été élevés ensemble. Ce n'est juste pas l'amour romantique que voudrait Frodon. »

Bilbon grogna et se frotta les yeux.

« Ma seule question c'est pourquoi il _te_ l'a dit et pas à _nous_.

\- Je suis sa sœur, dit simplement Elodie. Et honnêtement, vous avez tous les deux trouvé le désir de votre cœur. C'est plus sûr de me parler, je ne suis pas avec Hob.

\- Pas encore, fit remarquer Thorin.

\- Pas encore, corrigea-t-elle. »

Puis elle sourit.

« J'étais un choix plus sûr _. D_ 'ailleurs _,_ je vois davantage Frodon, alors quand je l'ai vu qui rêvait presque devant Sam, je le lui ai fait remarquer. »

 _Ah_. Alors _ça_ , c'était plus logique.

« Eh bien, voilà qui explique tout, dit Bilbon. »

Elodie fronça les sourcils, faisant renifler Bilbon.

« Ne te vexe pas, ma chérie, mais si Frodon ne voulait pas nous le dire, l'idée qu _'i_ l te l _e di_ se sans y être... _incité_ paraissait bizarre.

\- D'accord, alors j'ai insisté pour qu'il me dise la vérité, admit Elodie. »

Elle croisa les bras.

« Je suis arrivée plus loin que vous deux, non ?

\- Insolente, gro _nda Thorin_. »

Il déposa un baiser plein de fierté sur son front pour ça. Elodie gloussa comme si elle était de nouveau une petite fille. Bilbon roula des yeux, mais son propre sourire était plus que visible.

« Réunion ajournée ? demanda Elodie. J'ai promis à Hob de l'aider avec les tentes de fête.

\- Les tentes de fête ? demanda Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils. Pour quoi faire ? »

Thorin fixa Bilbon, le malaise roulant dans ses entrailles. Elodie s'immobilisa mais garda un visage identique.

« Ton anniversaire, dans une semaine, dit-elle doucement. Tu te souviens, mon Oncle ? »

Ce n'était pas souvent. Mais de temps en temps la mémoire de Bilbon... glissait. Il se croyait ailleurs, ou perdait le fil d'une conversation. Ce n'était pas très souvent. Mais assez pour qu'ils en soient tous venus à le reconnaître pour ce que c'était. Et Thorin le voyait à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait deux mois plus tôt, lors de la dernière crise.

« Vraiment ? s'exclama Bilbon. C'est déjà cette époque de l'année ? »

Thorin prit une grande inspiration pour dire quelque chose, mais aperçut ensuite l'étincelle dans le regard de son époux. Elodie étrécit les yeux.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu te crois drôle, dit-elle. »

Bilbon éclata de rire, et Thorin aurait pu l'étrangler.

« Ce n'est pas _drôle_ , mon Oncle, insista Elodie. Honnêtement.

\- Oh, allons. Si je ne peux m'amuser avec ça, alors quel intérêt ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose quand ça arrive. Autant que je m'amuse. Accorde-moi ça. »

Elodie souffla et secoua la tête.

« Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, avertit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Parce que si tu n _'es p_ as prudent, tu n'auras pas d'autre anniversaire. Oncle Thorin y veillera. »

Thorin desserra soigneusement les poings et jeta un regard noir à son époux. Bilbon lui répondit avec le même regard impassible qu'il avait toujours, et à cet instant, Thorin n'avait jamais été plus furieux de le voir. L'audace du hobbit...

« Elodie, ferme la porte, veux-tu ? réussit à dire Thorin entre ses dents serrées.

\- Dites-nous juste s'il y aura bien une fête d'anniversaire, lança-t-elle avant de sortir. »

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Thorin avança sur son époux. Bilbon pinça les lèvres.

« Tu fais une montagne d'une taupinière. Vraiment, Thorin. »

Il se retourna pour partir, mais Thorin l'attrapa par le bras.

« Thorin-

\- La perte de mémoire n'est pas un jeu, ou quelque chose à prendre à la légère, dit Thorin. »

Il garda sa prise assez lâche pour que Bilbon puisse se libérer s'il le voulait, mais il devrait faire un effort physique pour ça.

« Quand ça arrive, ça déchire quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Comment peux-tu plaisanter sur quelque chose comme ça-

\- Parce que je n'en plaisanterai pas dans quelques années ! cria Bilbon, interrompant Thorin. Voilà pourquoi ! Tu ne... »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds un moment avant d'avoir assez regagné son sang-froid pour continuer.

« Thorin, ça empire, et ce, depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Tu le sais. _Je_ le sais. J'ai l'impression que la moitié de la fichue Comté le sait à ce stade. Et un de ces jours, ça va être mauvais. Très, très mauvais. Et je ne sais pas si... si je reviendrai. Et ça me terrifie. »

Pourquoi le nom Sacquet devait-il vouloir dire garder de tels secrets pour soi ?

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as p _a_ s dit ? demanda Thorin, sa voix à peine plus qu'un souffle. Bien-aimé-

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, dit doucement Bilbon. Si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera. Et si je ne le prends pas à la légère maintenant, je n'irai pas beaucoup plus loin. Alors pour ma propre santé mentale, je dois plaisanter, je dois le contrôler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'aucun de nous puisse faire. Ça fait partie de la vieillesse. Et je soupçonne, que l'Anneau a eu quelque chose à voir avec ça. Il a rendu Gollum fou, pas vrai ? »

C'était probablement aussi pour ça que Bilbon vieillissait aussi lentement, et ça, ça Thorin ne pourrait jamais le critiquer. Mais l'idée que Bilbon spirale vers une folie dont il pourrait ne jamais revenir... C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'imaginer.

« C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit, dit Bilbon d'un ton malheureux. Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ressentes ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu doives en souffrir.

\- Parce que c'est tellement mieux que tu souffres seul, répliqua Thorin. »

Et à cet instant sa colère revint à pleine puissance. Il saisit Bilbon par les épaules et le tira vers l'avant.

« Écoute-moi bien, Bilbon Sacquet. Je ne vais pas te laisser souffrir seul. Je _refuse_. Si tu descends dans la folie, alors je te suivrai et je te ramènerai. Je ne te laisserai jamais rester perdu.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me retrouver, insista Bilbon. »

Mais il s'accrochait à Thorin autant que Thorin s'accrochait à lui. Thorin baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, puis il regarda son époux dans les yeux.

« Tu vas voir, j _ura-t-_ il.

\- Nous... euh... nous n'interrompons pas un de vos 'moments', n'est-ce pas ? Parce que nous pouvons toujours partir et revenir plus tard. »

La voix fut comme une bouffée d'air frais après avoir été sous terre trop longtemps. Thorin et Bilbon se tournèrent vers la porte – la porte ouverte, pourquoi est-ce que ni Frodon ni Elodie ne pouvaient la fermer ? - et Fili était là, Legolas juste à côté de lui. Ils sourirent quand ils eurent l'attention de Thorin, et il pouvait entendre les autres plus loin.

Bilbon sortit de l'étreinte des bras de Thorin dans son émerveillement.

« Que... comment... ?

\- Surprise ! s'exclama Kili. »

Il dépassa son époux et son frère à toute vitesse pour entrer dans la pièce. Il attira Bilbon dans une énorme étreinte, et Bilbon riait, s'accrochant à son neveu. Thorin souhaitait à moitié pouvoir figer pour toujours ce moment de bonheur, pour garder à jamais ce moment où tout allait bien dans le monde.

Fili entra et étreignit son oncle aussi fort que Kili, et Legolas étreignit aussi le hobbit.

« Nous sommes là pour ton anniversaire, expliqua Fili quand Bilbon continua de rester bouche bée de surprise. C'était l'idée d'Oncle Thorin. Le hasard a bien fait les choses, c'est tout. »

Bilbon se tourna vers Thorin, surpris.

« Tu as fait ça ? Mais comment ?

\- Dis-, commença-t-il. »

Puis il s'arrêta quand sa sœur passa la porte.

« … est enfin venue dans la Comté, conclut-elle pour lui. Oui, oui c'est exact. »

Thorin était incapable de se rappeler comment fermer sa mâchoire, sa propre surprise dépassant tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Si Dis était là, alors qui était sur le trône ?

« Dernwyn tient la gouvernance d'Erebor, expliqua-t-elle. Pour une visite diplomatique si prompte, les nains d'Erebor ont même accepté de laisser également Bard avoir son mot à dire sur les affaires que le Conseil ne peut déterminer seul. Avec la Reine Sous la Montagne et le Roi de Dale pour gérer les choses, Erebor peut se tenir seule, pour un temps. »

Elle sourit, comme si elle était tellement contente de sa propre intelligence qu'elle pouvait à peine le supporter.

« Eh bien ? demanda-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir ? »

Il ne lui fallut que trois grandes enjambées à travers la pièce pour la soulever dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer, la serrant fort. Sa sœur, ici, dans la Comté. Elle rit tandis qu'il la reposait. Le travail du trône, bien qu'elle ne s'y soit jamais assise, avait eu un prix, et il y avait désormais des rides sur son visage qui ne s'y trouvaient pas auparavant. Oui, elle pourrait se reposer ici, et se détendre, et retourner à Erebor rajeunie. Et elle était _ici_ , quand Thorin avait cru qu'elle devrait rester en arrière pour permettre à Fili et Kili de partir.

« Je suis très heureux de te voir, dit-il à mi-voix. Tellement, petite sœur.

\- Et moi toi, mon frère, dit-elle. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Bilbon, et elle se précipita vers lui de la même façon. Bilbon put à peine contenir sa joie en la voyant, et Dis était manifestement ravie.

« Qui d'autre est là ? demanda Bilbon, un rire encore dans la voix.

\- Moi, Fee, Mère, Legolas évidemment, mais Dwalin et Ori sont là, et Tauriel e _t Gimli_ aussi. Bifur voulait venir, mais il y a eu un incident avec un sanglier sauvage qui n'a pas très bien tourné. Nori est en voyage donc il a envoyé ton cadeau avec nous, et celui de Dori est là aussi- »

La voix de Kili continua encore et encore, et Thorin sentit son propre cœur déborder de bonheur, d'avoir sa famille ici, après si longtemps avec de simples rares visites où seuls un ou deux arrivaient à la fois. Pourtant malgré toute la joie qui flottait dans la pièce, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la conversation qui l'avait précédée. La folie qui descendait lentement comme un nuage de tempête, qui souhaitait emporter son époux.

Il ne le permettrait pas. Il ne _voulait pas_. Il s'était battu pour garder Bilbon pendant toutes ces années, et il se battrait de nouveau pour lui.

Il chassa ces pensées pour l'instant. Il y avait d'autres nains à accueillir, et il entendait la voix de Dwalin monter du chemin. Elodie serait ravie, et Frodon aussi. Peut-être que l'arrivée de leur nain préféré éloignerait la mélancolie de Frodon.

Avec un peu de chance cela repousserait toute leur mélancolie. Au moins pour un temps.

(-)

 **Vous l** _ **'aure**_ _ _ **z**__ _ **de**_ **viné, cet épisode n'est pas des plus joyeux ! Mais je vous promets que ce n'est pas le** **dernier. La fic ne se terminera qu'au chapitre 29, et cet épisode ne s'étend que jusqu'au 24 – après ça, ce sera un dernier retour à 'Mes paroles erreront' pour les deux derniers chapitres de lettres, et ensuite on terminera la fic comme la saga...**

 **Mais il y a du temps, on en a jusqu'au 15 mai minimum ! Et en attendant, les paris sont ouverts pour savoir de qui Bilbon était amoureux avant Thorin.**

 ***anneau de promesse : chez les américains, un anneau qu'on offre pour promettre une demande en mariage dans le futur. De nos jours ça se fait surtout chez les adolescents, qui veulent témoigner de leur relation forte mais sont trop jeunes pour se fiancer. Le grand cliché étant d'offrir ça au bal de promo.**


	23. Vieillir n'est pas dur - Partie 2

**Chapitre 2 : De petites graines d'espoir**

 **Résumé : Dis offre ses conseils à son frère, et Frodon en reçoit (étonnamment) de bons de la part Dwalin.**

(-)

« Dis-moi ce qui te perturbe. »

Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les frères de Dis. Elle l'avait vu elle-même, dans leurs visages et la façon dont ils se regardaient, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre disparaisse simplement s'ils ne surveillaient pas. Elle avait su avant même que son fils ne vienne lui dire ce qu'il avait vu. Fili avait mentionné avoir surpris un moment très sincère entre eux, où Thorin avait fait un vœu à son époux. Son fils avait parlé du malheur sur le visage de Bilbon et du fait que quoi que ç'ait été, ça n'avait pas été bon.

Et Thorin n'avait pas exactement été très bavard dans sa lettre quand il les avait implorés de venir dans la Comté. Quelque chose au sujet de Bilbon, et bien que Thorin se soit toujours inquiété, et s'inquiéterait toujours, pour son époux, requérir leur visite avait certainement souligné à quel point son inquiétude était sévère. Ou à quel point le problème était inquiétant. Mais rien n'avait été dit ou expliqué à ce sujet, et maintenant il y avait davantage de mystères accumulés sur le problème.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il revenait à Dis de creuser et de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : titiller et insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au fond de ce qui se passait. Quand on en venait au bien-être de sa famille, elle ne renonçait jamais.

Actuellement, ils étaient dehors à superviser l'arrangement des tentes de fête. Elodie avait été folle de joie de la revoir, et avait expliqué avec excitation tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elles dans la Comté, montrant ceci et cela à Dis. Bien qu'elle soit depuis longtemps majeure, Elodie avait été comme une petite fille, courant d'un côté et de l'autre. Ce n'avait été que lorsqu'elle avait été convaincue que Dis serait encore là pendant plusieurs jours qu'elle partit enfin, allant aider avec les tentes. Dis était à moitié convaincue que la raison pour laquelle Elodie était partie avait été la présence de Dwalin, qui aidait à lever les tentes aux côtés de Bofur et Ori.

Apparemment son cousin pouvait cacher quelques secrets quand il le voulait. Dwalin avait admis être parti une ou vingt fois dans la Comté de son côté, parfois avec Ori, parfois avec Bifur, parfois tout seul. Dis savait qu'il était le favori des petits hobbits. De plus en plus il avait laissé les devoirs de Capitaine à Dril, et Dis avait l'intuition que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dwalin ne lui laisse entièrement la fonction. Personne n'avait tenu le titre de Capitaine aussi longtemps que Dwalin. Et maintenant qu'il avait une raison d'être ailleurs ?

Eh bien. Elle ne lui refuserait pas sa retraite. Aucun d'entre eux ne le ferait, même s'il allait leur manquer.

Mais c'étaient là des idées pour plus tard. Elle avait des affaires plus pressantes à considérer, et elles incluaient son frère debout à côté d'elle. Son autre frère était parti avec les autres hobbits, dirigeant les choses. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de savoir en quoi planifier et arranger sa propre fête pouvait être amusant, mais au moins tout serait comme il voulait, supposa-t-elle. Thorin avait été satisfait de rester sur le côté pour regarder, et Dis l'avait discrètement rejoint.

« Thorin, dit-elle à mi-voix. »

Son frère soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?

\- Des choses hors de mon contrôle, dit-il. Même si j'aimerais qu'elles ne le soient pas.

\- Mon frère, tu contrôlerais le monde entier si tu le pouvais, taquina-t-elle. Tu exigerais que le soleil se lève précisément à la bonne heure pour que tu en profites et qu'il ne descende que lorsque tu en aurais fini avec lui. Je le savais avant même que tu sois majeur. Alors ça ne peut pas être ce qui te perturbe tant. »

Thorin ne sourit même pas. Dis pinça les lèvres.

« Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, j'irai demander à Bilbon, insista-t-elle. »

Elle vit Thorin avoir un léger mouvement de recul.

« Ou est-ce qu'il s'agit de mon frère hobbit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. »

Thorin lui adressa un regard noir à moitié sincère.

« Tu te mêles de tout, dit-il. »

Mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement fâché à ce sujet.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, et je n'accepterai pas 'non' pour réponse. »

Avec un autre soupir Thorin fixa son attention sur le sol sur lequel il se tenait.

« Bilbon vieillit, dit-il doucement. »

Si doucement qu'elle put à peine l'entendre. Dis roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas une idée plaisante, mais honnêtement, ça devait arriver.

« Thorin-

\- Et il y a une folie qui s'empare de lui avec chaque jour qui passe. »

Dis marqua une pause. Ça... c'était différent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, une folie ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il a de petits trous de mémoire. Il imagine des choses qui ne sont pas là. Il vient de me dire cet après-midi, juste avant votre arrivée, que ça empire, et que ça le terrifie. Il ne me l'a pas dit parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète. »

Ça ressemblait à Bilbon.

« Eh bien, il n'avait pas tort, fit-elle remarquer. Tu es assis dans le noir avec moi au lieu de suivre ton époux dans la lumière du soleil. »

Lumière qui diminuait, mais illuminait encore le champ où la fête devait avoir lieu. Elle n'eut pas de mal à apercevoir Bilbon pointant le doigt d'un côté ou de l'autre, faisant avancer les enfants qui venaient 'aider'. Il y avait des rires, audibles même à cette distance, et elle pouvait même voir le sourire affectueux de Bilbon de là où elle était.

Thorin ne dit rien. Dis finit par s'avancer et poser une main sur son épaule. Bien qu'il soit plus grand, il était légèrement courbé dans son malheur, lui rendant l'accès plus facile.

« N'y a-t-il rien que tu puisses faire ? demanda-t-elle. N'y a-t-il rien qui puisse l'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse être défait. Il craint que ce soit le résultat de l'Anneau, et je... Je pense que c'est possible, moi aussi. Il a rendu folle la créature Gollum. Quiconque s'en approchait était affecté par lui, et Bilbon l'a _porté_. Il l'a utilisé puis porté jusqu'en Mordor. Tu ne l'as pas vu, après le Mordor, quand je l'ai trouvé... »

Et cela serait toujours le cœur de la terreur de Thorin, sa raison d'avoir peur. Parce qu'il avait failli perdre Bilbon avant d'avoir eu une chance de s'excuser, une chance d'arranger les choses entre eux. Dis avait entendu de se _ _s__ _fi_ ls l'état dans lequel était Bilbon, après leur retour à Minas Tirith. À quel point son frère hobbit avait été fragile et brisé, comment Thorin avait fixé et fixé le vide lorsque les elfes l'avaient emporté et avait seulement été convaincu de s'asseoir par Dwalin.

Les elfes.

« Thorin, les elfes, dit-elle. »

Quand il se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, elle le secoua par l'épaule.

« As-tu parlé au Seigneur Elrond ? Si quelqu'un connaît les secrets de la santé et du bonheur, c'est forcément eux. »

Le visage de Thorin laissa lentement place à la surprise, puis à l'émerveillement.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je vais lui écrire.

\- Ils ne pourront peut-être pas aider, avertit-elle. »

Même si ça la brûlait de déchirer l'espoir qu'elle venait de lui offrir, se fixer sur une réponse qui pourrait ne pas venir finirait seulement dans le désespoir.

« Il n'y a peut-être rien que quiconque puisse faire, Thorin.

\- Mais je peux au moins demander, insista Thorin. C'est plus que je n'avais avant. Merci. _Merci_ , Dis. »

Il l'attira dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête. Cela la contraignit à baisser la tête vers sa poitrine, mais cela lui rappela les jours où elle n'avait été qu'une jeune fille enveloppée dans ses bras. Toujours en sécurité avec son frère, sachant toujours exactement où elle pouvait se cacher.

Une partie traîtresse d'elle se mit à penser aux cheveux argentés qui se multipliaient sur la tête de Thorin, aux rides grandissa _ntes auto_ ur de ses yeux, à ses mains qui n'étaient plus lisses. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se força à éloigner ces pensées. La vieillesse arrivait. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, comme Thorin semblait insister pour faire. Elle accepterait l'inévitable, quand ça arriverait.

Elle ne l'accueillerait jamais. Mais elle l'accepterait avec plus de grâce que son frère, c'était certain.

Cependant, quand il la conduisit dans le champ pour se joindre aux autres, elle suivit à un rythme plus lent, ses yeux parcourant ses enfants adultes, son cousin plus vieux, ses deux frères dont l'âge était visible. Elle pensa à ses propres mains, qui durcissaient avec les années, bien qu'il lui en reste encore beaucoup. Ses doigts se portèrent à la tresse qu'elle porterait toujours pour son époux perdu, et elle aurait juré pouvoir sentir la différence entre les mèches noires et celles qui commençaient à scintiller d'argent.

Puis Elodie et Frodon la trouvèrent, et elle abandonna ses idées pour les suivre. Ils étaient là pour célébrer la vie. Elle refusait de laisser d'autres pensées occuper son temps.

(-)

Le matin de la fête fut clair et ensoleillé, et Frodon en fut reconnaissant. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une partie confinée à l'intérieur à cause de la pluie. Absolument rien de pire.

… Enfin. Il y avait d'autres choses bien, bien pires. Et Frodon ne pensait pas à la fête, pas du tout, peu importe à quel point il appréciait la compagnie de la famille d'Erebor ou la façon dont ses oncles souriaient davantage, depuis une semaine. Il aurait voulu que tout le bonheur puisse le tenir éloigné de ses pensées, mais c'était difficile, surtout quand sa source de douleur était juste à côté de lui.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la petite maison voisine, où vivaient les Gamegie. Sam était devant à s'occuper de son propre jardin. Ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer quand il vit comme ses tomates poussaient, et Frodon se sentit idiot : caché derrière le buisson entre leurs smials, à observer son meilleur ami, son plus cher ami, tout en sachant que ça ne mènerait jamais à rien.

Il avait été tellement _certain_ , pourtant, que Sam ressentait la même chose. La façon dont Sam était venu vers lui, insistant qu'il quitterait la Comté pour Frodon juste pour s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. La façon dont il avait étreint Frodon à leur retour. Frodon avait senti son cœur enfler avec l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son ami, et il avait croisé les doigts et attendu le bon moment pour lui dire correctement. Attendu d'être majeur _afin de_ pouvoir courtiser Sam de la bonne façon.

Puis...

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sam. Rosie Cotton était l'une des plus jolies filles de la Comté, à part Elodie. Là où les cheveux noirs corbeau et les yeux vifs d'Elodie avaient valu à Oncle Thorin d'incendier du regard plus d'un prétendant, les cheveux blonds et le sourire contagieux de Rosie avaient attiré plus d'un regard. Ce n'était pas étonnant que son attitude joyeuse et son caractère doux, ses cheveux dorés et son sourire ensoleillé, aient saisi Sam.

Il devrait être un meilleur ami. Il devrait aller là-bas et demander si Rosie avait dit oui. Sam avait commencé, eh bien, pas tout à fait à l'éviter, mais à ne plus le chercher activement non plus. Ce qui avait d'abord convenu à Frodon – voir Sam moins souvent avait été une bonne chose après le rejet initial – mais maintenant Sam lui manquait. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un signe de futurs événements, que Sam s'en irait avec Rosie et disparaîtrait complètement de la vie de Frodon.

Il aurait voulu que Rosie et Sam ne se soient jamais rencontrés. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être celui qu'aimait Sam. Il aurait voulu être plus que ce qu'il était, pouvoir être tout ce dont Sam avait besoin.

« Autant souhaiter avoir des ailes, marmonna-t-il misérablement pour lui-même. »

Il prit une inspiration, puis une autre, se préparant à aller parler à son ami. Il fallait juste qu'il le fasse. Et le fasse maintenant. Oui. Il pouvait faire ça. Ici et tout de suite.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, et Frodon fit instinctivement volte-face pour l'attraper par le poignet. Dwalin se tenait là, un sourcil levé. Frodon sentit son visage rougir.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était toi.

\- Bons réflexes, commenta Dwalin. Content que tu aies retenu cette partie de l'entraînement. Ça pourrait te sauver la vie un jour, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Je suis content que tu me l'aies appris. »

Dwalin lui avait montré bien des mouvements au fil des années. Entre lui, Oncle Thorin, et Oncle Bofur, Frodon était à peu près certain qu'il pourrait se défendre, si le temps venait un jour. Étant donné à quel point ils étaient tous protecteurs, cela dit, Frodon doutait que cela arrive jamais.

Dwalin jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à Sam qui s'occupait toujours de son jardin, inconscient de la conversation qui avait lieu chez les voisins. Frodon sentit ses joues rougir un peu. Si l'un de ses oncles avait dit quoi que ce soit-

« Allons, dit Dwalin. »

Il tira sur son bras, et Frodon soupira. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient dit quelque chose. Bien sûr.

« Mes oncles t'ont raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils ont peut-être mentionné que tu étais tombé amoureux ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient fait. Son visage brûla à l'idée que non seulement d'autres étaient au courant de son rejet, mais que _Dwalin_ , entre tous, avait été mis au courant. L'une des personnes que Frodon admirait le plus. Il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux et baissa la tête pour les cacher à Dwalin tandis qu'ils atteignaient le jardin de derrière.

« Hé, pas de ça, dit fermement Dwalin. »

Son contact, cependant, était doux tandis qu'il s'agenouillait et __ _essuy_ ait les larmes de Frodon.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils me l'ont dit. Ils n'ont rien dit à personne d'autre, je te le promets. »

Frodon renifla et s'essuya les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant, et il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait majeur, pas encore, mais il aurait dû faire n'importe quoi sauf _pleurer_ comme un bébé.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah, mon gars, dit doucement Dwalin. »

Il attira Frodon dans ses bras.

« Tu as le droit de ressentir, tu sais. Tu as le droit de ressentir et de le montre _r. Les_ plus durs des guerriers pleurent et se lamentent ouvertement pour ceux qu'ils perdent. Tu n'es pas inférieur parce que tu montres tes larmes. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Dwalin était comme ses oncles : il savait toujours quoi dire. Il hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Dwalin et recula pour s'essuyer le visage. Dwalin attendit, plus patiemment que quiconque ne l'en croirait probablement capable, jusqu'à ce que Frodon parle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'avoir ?

\- Frodon, tu vaux tout. Ça je peux te le promettre. Et un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui veut tout de toi. Tu dois juste attendre que ça arrive. »

Toutes choses que ses oncles lui avaient dites. Il supposa que ça ne les rendait que plus vraies, mais ce n'était quand même pas facile à entendre. Il hocha néanmoins la tête.

Dwalin soupira et se leva.

« Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit comment on s'est trouvé, Ori et moi ? demanda-t-il sans préambule. »

Frodon cligna des yeux.

« Non, personne, dit-il enfin. »

Ce n'était pas une histoire qu'on lui avait déjà racontée. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, en tout cas.

« On ne s'était pas vraiment rencontré avant le voyage vers Erebor. Je connaissais ses frères, mais pas lui. On a failli se rentrer dedans à Cul-de-Sac avant de partir, et il était l'être le plus doux et le plus parfait que j'avais jamais rencontré. »

Dwalin gloussa et commença à faire le tour du jardin – probablement pour s'éloigner de Cul-de-Sac, où on les écoutait certainement – et Frodon le suivit.

« Puis il a commencé à pousser une bordée de jurons contre Smaug, et je suis tombé amoureux. »

Frodon renifla d'un air amusé malgré lui.

« Alors tu as demandé sa main ?

\- Nan. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui parler, la plupart du temps. »

Frodon le fixa.

« Tu n'arrivais pas... à lui _parler_ ?

\- Trop nerveux, tu vois ? Silence, toi, gronda Dwalin quand Frodon afficha un grand sourire. »

C'était quelque chose qui méritait un grand sourire, pourt _ant._ L'idée que Dwalin soit incapable de parler à Ori par nervosité lui tira un gloussement.

Dwalin roula des yeux mais continua.

« En tout cas, ton oncle Bilbon est venu me voir un soir et m'a dit de juste aller parler à Ori. Il a dit qu'il en avait assez des 'lunes dans les yeux' ou un truc comme ça. Alors j'ai enfin rassemblé ma volonté et je suis allé en parler avec lui. Sauf qu'Ori est venu _me_ voir pour me parler. Alors bien sûr j'ai dû lui dire ce que je ressentais. On n'a découvert que ton oncle nous avait parlé à tous les deux que bien plus tard. Apparemment il était fatigué de nous voir nous fixer ou quelque chose.

\- Ou __ _qu_ elque chose, dit Frodon, maintenant fort amusé. »

Dwalin lui gronda de nouveau dessus et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, mais il eut un grand sourire quand Frodon rit. C'était une bonne histoire, au moins. Une fin heureuse et romantique. Une que Frodon n'obtiendrai _t_ jamais. Son sourire retomba tandis que la réalité reprenait ses droits.

Dwalin soupira et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Écoute-moi bien. Tes oncles ont probablement eu la tentative de se trouver la plus désastreuse que personne ait jamais eu. Et ils ont quand même survécu et fini ensemble. Je n'avais jamais vu ton oncle Thorin aussi heureux, avant. Et il avait été absolument misérable avant ça. S'ils peuvent s'en sortir, tu le peux certainement. Crois-moi. Ces deux-là ont été intolérables pendant très longtemps. »

Frodon sentit ses lèvres tressauter à cette idée.

« Tu trouves ça drôle mais c'était horrible, dit Dwalin en frissonnant. Alors s'ils peuvent y survivre, tu feras beaucoup mieux.

\- Mais ils savaient qui c'était, dit Frodon à mi-voix. Ils savaient tous les deux. Et moi... »

Il savait.

« Sais-tu avec certitude que c'est Sam ? demanda Dwalin en baissant la voix. Est-ce que tu jurerais devant les Valar que c'est Sam et qu'ils se sont trompés et que tu étais censé être avec lui ? »

Frodon marqua une pause, assez longtemps pour que Dwalin reprenne la parole.

« Peut-être que Sam n'est pas censé te tenir la main. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre est censé le faire. Tu ne sais pas, mon gars. Et si tu lui tiens la main et que tu es déterminé à ne pas lâcher, tu manqueras la personne qui est censée être là. »

Quelqu'un de mieux que Sam ? L'idée était inconcevable. Il ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un de mieux que son Sam. Son Sam, à jamais et pour toujours, comme ils étaient depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

Dwalin lui tapota le dos avant de s'éloigner.

« Tu t'en sortiras. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Il fallut un certain temps à Frodon pour quitter sa place, et ce fut seulement pour enfin rentrer à l'intérieur, où son oncle appliquait les touches finales sur quelques cadeaux. Kili l'aidait, mais il emmêlait davantage de fil qu'il n'en redressait. Legolas était assis derrière lui, prenant patiemment tout ce que son époux tordait afin de le défaire. Sam avait fait ça un jour, quand il avait emmêlé les lacets de sa veste dans le dos d'une façon terrible-

Comment pourrait-il y avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour lui à part Sam ? Comment ?

« Frodon ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Oncle Bilbon. »

Il s'était interrompu dans son travail, observant Frodon avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que Dwalin t'a trouvé ? Il te cherchait, mentionna Kili. »

Il fit une grimace devant le ruban qu'il venait d'emmêler et le poussa derrière lui, où Legolas le saisit d'un air amusé et le redressa rapidement.

« Oui, dit Frodon à mi-voix, il m'a trouvé. Je suppose que j'ai juste besoin de... réfléchir. »

Sur à quel point il allait aimer quelqu'un qui ne lui rendrait jamais ses affections. Pas de cette façon.

Oncle Bilbon hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de réfléchir en emmenant ce paquet à Adelard Touque ? Il allait se charger de sortit les tables pour aujourd'hui, et j'avais promis de lui donner une bannière pour ce travail.

\- Adelard ! Est-ce qu'il prend encore les parapluies ? demanda Legolas avec un grand sourire. »

Frodon souffla par le nez.

« Il a essayé de voler celui d'Oncle Bilbon la semaine dernière, quand il est venu en ville pour parler de la fête. Ça ne s'est pas bien terminé.

\- Oui, eh bien, il a une multitude de parapluies depuis le temps. Je n'en ai qu'un seul, marmonna Oncle Bilbon. »

Kili fronça les sourcils il n'était manifestement pas du tout familier avec Adelard, et Frodon l'enviait, en quelque sorte. Adelard était étrange. Même Tauriel, assise à côté d'Esméralda et Gimli sur le sol et occupée à mettre des étiquettes sur les paquets, sourit au souvenir du hobbit voleur.

Mais Adelard était quand même très amical et aidait toujours Frodon, et il était gentil. Un peu excentrique, mais en même temps, Oncle Bilbon l'était aussi. Frodon aimait bien Adelard Touque.

« Je peux faire ça, acquiesça Frodon. »

Il se retrouva avec le paquet dans les bras un instant plus tard et Oncle Bilbon lui tapota rapidement le bras. Pour quelqu'un qui ne rajeunissait pas, son oncle avait encore de la force. Il avait entendu quelqu'un au marché qualifier Oncle Bilbon d'affaibli, et il avait eu envie de rire. Il y avait bien des termes pour décrire son oncle, mais 'affaibli' n'en faisait pas partie. Sam avait roulé des yeux quand il avait entendu-

Frodon fit un son malheureux, s'arrêtant sur la route. Ne pouvait-il penser à autre chose que Sam ? N'importe qui d'autre, juste... pas lui. Pas maintenant.

Misérablement, il reprit sa route vers la ville, où l'arbre des fêtes était décoré. Les tentes étaient dressées avec des drapeaux flottant dans le vent, et d'ici ce soir, ce serait une grande affaire. Ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un atteignait les 90 ans, surtout après la vie qu'avait vécue Oncle Bilbon. Ce soir vaudrait la peine de s'en souvenir, il le sentait.

Il trouva assez facilement Adelard, le long de la table destinée aux tonnelets, et lui tendit le paquet. Il y avait deux parapluies accrochés au gilet du hobbit, et Frodon n'en fit pas mention. Cela lui fit cependant monter un sourire aux lèvres, aussi faible qu'il soit.

« Et comment vas-tu, mon gars ? demanda Adelard en prenant le paquet. Bien, j'espère ?

\- Assez bien, esquiva Frodon. »

C'était mieux que de dire, _Complètement perdu sans mon Sam, et vous ?_

« Tu iras mieux que bien ce soir ! dit fermement Adelard. Ce sera une sacrée fête, oui mon cher. Au fait, quand tu verras Gandalf, dis-lui que j'ai besoin que ses feux d'artifice soient tous alignés dans cette tente là-bas, veux-tu ? »

Frodon cligna des yeux.

« Gandalf ? Gandalf vient ?

\- Bien sûr qu' _il vient ! Tu veux bien lui dire ? Aux dernières_ nouvelles, il arrivait par la Route de l'Est. Si tu as d'autres choses à faire, je comprends complètement. J'enverrai Reginard ou Everard après lui. Reginard ! Pourrais-tu me rendre service, mon garçon ?

\- Je m'en occuperai, promit Frodon. »

Yavanna semblait déterminée à le voir sourire, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. _Gandalf_.

« Je vais aller le voir ! »

Il se retourna et partit à toute vitesse, laissant Adelard derrière lui.

« Oublie ça, dit Adelard à son fils, qui venait d'arriver. Oublie ça, un million de choses à faire et plus ! On y va.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Voyons, c'était Frodon Sacquet ! Tu ne connais pas le neveu de Bilbon _? »_

 _Des_ cheveux d'un brun doré reflétèrent la lumière du soleil tandis que le jeune hobbit faisait volte-face et regardait vers le bas de la route. Frodon était déjà à la moitié de l'allée et ne courait que plus vite.

« Non, je ne crois pas le connaître, dit Reginard, à moitié pour lui-même. »

Adelard ne fit pas attention à lui et retourna à son travail.

Ni lui ni Frodon ne remarquèrent le regard de Reginard qui s'attardait sur le hobbit en train de courir.

(-)

 **Qui est Reginard, me demanderez-vous. Vous voyez la scène où Frodon danse avec deux personnes à la fête de Bilbon ? Il y a bien des théories sur leur identité l'auteur a décidé que celui sur la droite était Reginard, fils d'Adelard.**

 **En attendant, je rappelle que les paris sont ouverts sur l'identité du hobbit dont Bilbon était amoureux avant Thorin !**


	24. Vieillir n'est pas dur - Partie 3

**Coucou ! Je sais, il est tard... Mais j'ai passé la journée au ciné et je viens juste de rentrer chez moi !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Un peu de bonheur ce soir**

Résumé : La fête d'anniversaire de Bilbon Sacquet apporte avec elle sa part de rires, de danses, de fiançailles, et de fins heureuses.

(-)

Bilbon fredonnait une chanson quand Thorin le trouva.

« Tu es prêt, bien-aimé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ferme juste le dernier bouton, promit Bilbon. »

Il devait l'admettre, la veste rouge était très seyante. Un cadeau en avance de Dis, qui lui avait dit que les mains de Dernwyn et de Baldrin s'étaient prêtées à la tâche, ainsi que celles de Dori. Elle lui avait assuré que les mains de Hildili ne s'en étaient pas approchées. Il avait beau adorer sa nièce, Lili n'aurait pas pu coudre une ligne droite si sa vie en dépendait. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Des mains s'enroulèrent autour de lui alors qu'il venait de finir le dernier bouton.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? murmura Thorin à son oreille. »

Bilbon appuya sa tête contre celle de son époux. Dans le miroir, il pouvait presque les voir tels qu'ils avaient été quarante ans plus tôt – jeunes et follement amoureux. Follement amoureux ils étaient toujours, mais on ne pouvait plus les qualifier de jeunes. Ils avaient encore l'air d'aller ensemble, cela dit. Deux pièces de puzzle qui s'accordaient bien.

« Hum ?

\- La vie, aujourd'hui, dit Bilbon. Tout ça, je crois ? Ç'a été merveilleux, d'avoir tout le monde ici. Tu as réussi à me surprendre, nain furtif. »

Thorin gloussa et déposa un baiser contre ses boucles argentées.

« J'ai une autre surprise en attente, mais je ne peux promettre qu'elle aura un aussi bon résultat. Je l'espère. »

Curieux, Bilbon se retourna vers Thorin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Thorin fit un pas en arrière afin d'encadrer le visage de Bilbon dans ses mains.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre au Seigneur Elrond. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide. Pour voir si... s'il pourrait nous aider avec ce qu'a fait l'Anneau. »

Bilbon s'immobilisa.

« Je ne sais pas s'il pourra aider, admit Thorin. Mais je devais essayer. Je ne te perdrai pas, Bilbon Sacquet. Je refuse. J'ai combattu des armées et des voleurs, chaque race et bête connues en Arda, tout ça pour te garder près de moi. Je ne céderai pas maintenant. »

Ses yeux étaient noirs et profonds, des morceaux sans fin de son âme dont Bilbon pouvait à peine croire qu'il lui appartenait de les regarder, de les voir. Toute cette âme lui appartenait, cependant, autant qu'il appartenait à Thorin. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas autorisé à voir l'être même de Thorin, quand Thorin pouvait voir jusqu'à son centre ?

Il connaissait cette peur, la terreur qui poussait son époux. La peur sans limites qu'éprouvait Thorin était pour lui, l'âge contre lequel Thorin ne pouvait pas se battre, peu importe à quel point il luttait fort. Il ne pouvait l'éviter, et tandis que les années s'accumulaient, ce fait devenait de plus en plus évident. Thorin était perdu, avait perdu. Il ne pouvait arrêter l'âge.

Et pourtant.

Bilbon savait que ses yeux brûlaient, mais il l'ignora au profit de rencontrer les lèvres de Thorin avec les siennes.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit, récemment, que je t'aime ? dit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Thorin lui adressa un sourire humide en réponse.

« Au moins cinq fois par jour. »

Et pourtant cet incroyable nain refusait de le laisser partir, refusait de ne pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus avec Bilbon à ses côtés.

« Mon nain obstiné, murmura Bilbon. »

Thorin déposa juste un baiser sur son front.

« Mon insupportable hobbit. Qui sera en retard à sa propre fête si on ne fait pas attention.

\- Et à qui la faute ?

\- Insolent, tout comme Elodie, grommela Thorin. »

Mais il embrassa le bout du nez de Bilbon.

« Et de qui crois-tu qu'elle le tienne ? _Certainement_ pas moi.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Mon Oncle ! Vous venez, tous les deux, ou pas ? Gandalf va faire des feux d'artifice ! »

Bilbon roula des yeux.

« C'est à croire que Kili est juste un enfant, tellement il est excité, et pas un adulte de plein droit.

\- Mon Oncle ! cria en écho son autre neveu. »

Cela le fit sourire. Roi et Conseiller, et tous deux aussi pleins d'énergie que des enfants.

« Oh, parce que Fili est tellement mieux. »

Cependant, Thorin se dirigea vers la porte, où deux nains supposément adultes attend _aient anx_ ieusement. Bilbon s'attarda un moment supplémentaire, admirant la vision de son époux. Les mèches d'argent étaient plus visibles ces jours-ci, cachant presque les quelques cheveux noirs qui restaient. Sa peau reflétait son âge, mais loin de l'âge que Bilbon ressentait tous les jours. Et il n'y avait pas de folie s'enfonçant dans l'esprit de Thorin, lui dérobant tout ce dont il se souvenait.

Il se demanda s'il se souviendrait de sa famille dans les années à venir. Il se demanda s'il allait les oublier, et ne jamais revenir. La panique monta et lui coupa le souffle, l'idée de perdre un contrôle total sur son esprit et de disparaître, pour ne jamais revenir, suffisant à le laisser debout, paralysé, dans la pièce.

 _Si tu sombres dans la folie, alors je te suivrai et je te ramènerai. Je ne te laisserai jamais rester perdu._

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira lentement. Ce soir il n'était pas question de ce qui pourrait être ou ne jamais être, si Thorin avait son mot à dire. Il était question de célébrer les proches et une autre année écoulée. Une autre magnifique année avec sa famille ici dans la Comté.

« Bien-aimé ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le visage de Thorin montrait clairement qu'il ne pensait _pas que Bilbon_ _ _allait__ _bien, et il fit un pas vers Bilbon avant que le hobbit ne puisse l'arrêter d'un g_ este.

« Je vais, je vais bien. J'avais juste... besoin d'une minute. Tout va bien, je te le promets.

\- Si tu ne vas pas bien, les autres comprendront, dit immédiatement Thorin. »

Bilbon laissa échapper un reniflement.

« C'est faux et tu le sais. Qu'il ne soit jamais dit que je me suis interposé entre un hobbit et un festin. Honnê _tem_ ent, ça va bien. »

Il rejoignit Thorin à la porte avant que son époux ne puisse l'en dissuader.

« On va être en retard à ma propre fête, et quel spectacle ce serait, hum ? Viens. Tu me dois une danse aussi, tu sais. J'insiste. »

Thorin l'observa un long moment, _et_ Bilbon se demanda ce que son époux voyait en lui. Puis les coins des lèvres de Thorin se relevèrent, et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Bilbon.

« Alors nous danserons. Je ne refuserais rien à mon époux, en particulier le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Vous avez fini d'être si guimauve ? Parce que c'est écœurant, vraiment, se plaignit Kili. »

Il était toujours debout dehors. Fili roula des yeux.

« Comme si Legolas et toi valiez mieux. Vous êtes terribles, tous les deux. J'ai dû vous écouter échanger des mots doux tout le long du chemin !

\- Dernwyn et toi êtes exactement pareils, tu sais.

\- Venez, les enfants, dit Bilbon en soupirant. »

Fili et Kili se mirent à rire et partirent en courant vers les célébrations, qui illuminaient déjà la nuit.

(-)

C'était une bonne nuit pour une fête. Il y avait des centaines de gens, apparemment, qui se promenaient autour des diverses tentes et tables. Dwalin menait un défi à boire, avec Ori qui regardait en riant. Kili avait l'intuition que Gimli allait dépasser l'autre nain, mais ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant. Kili avait d'autres projets.

Comme s'appuyer contre son époux et pousser un soupir de contentement.

« Je suis gavé, gémit-il. Legolas, aide-moi.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Legolas, hautement amusé. Que je te porte jusqu'à Cul-de-Sac avant le dessert ?

\- Il y a du dessert ? demanda Kili. »

Il se redressa rapidement. Legolas laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait au tintement des cloches, et Kili avait l'impression d'être ivre, saoul du bruit du bonheur de son époux. Il se pencha en avant et vola un baiser, juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Quand il recula Legolas le pourchassa, et Kili murmura son appréciation. Pas tout ce qu'il voulait faire – il y _avait_ des enfants autour – mais assez pour le garder content. Pour l'instant.

« Oui, du dessert, murmura Legolas contre ses lèvres. Si Bilbon a eu ce qu'il voulait, il y aura de la tarte.

\- Et du gâteau, chuchota Kili. Oncle adore ses gâteaux.

\- Et du gâteau, acquiesça Legolas. »

Son souffle était chaud, et Kili sourit.

« Et toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un dessert, mon amour.

\- Tu l'es, pour moi. »

Fili l'aurait accu _sé d_ 'être aussi guimauve que leurs oncles l'avaient été plus tôt, mais ça n'importait pas pour Kili. Pas quand les yeux de Legolas s'assombrissaient de promesses, pas quand il avait des lèvres légèrement couvertes de bleus qui l'attendaient-

Un éclair de couleur attira son regard, et Kili se retourna instinctivement, s'attendant à un feu d'artifice. À la place, ce qu'il trouva fut deux jeunes hobbits se faufilant dans la tente où étaient rangés les feux d'artifice de Gandalf. Son regard s'étrécit.

« Ils ne sont pas censés être là-dedans, dit-il. »

Il trouva Gandalf assez facilement – il envoyait des vaisseaux de fumée depuis sa pipe vers un groupe d'enfants enchantés – et ne regardait absolument pas en direction de la tente.

Flûte.

« Gandalf ne les a pas vus, dit Legolas. »

Apparemment, lui aussi mettait ses affections de côté pour l'instant. Kili maudit mentalement les deux jeunes hobbits et tira son époux de leur banc.

Fili les retrouva à mi-chemin sur le terrain de la fête.

« Vous les avez vus aussi ? »

Il avait déjà ce que Holdred appelait affectueusement son visage 'Père'. Cela ferait mourir de peur les jeunes hobbits, c'était certain.

« Voyons quels ennuis ils sont en train de s'attirer, dit Kili. »

Il leva rapidement le pan de la tente. Il s'arrêta avec surprise, Fili et Legolas lui rentrant presque dedans.

Merry et Pippin lui rendirent son regard fixe.

« Ferme le pan, tu vas faire savoir à tout le monde qu'on est là ! siffla enfin Merry. »

Il continua ce qu'il faisait, ce qui semblait être mettre en place un feu d'artifice plutôt large. Un feu d'artifice dont la forme ressemblait étrangement à...

« Est-ce que c'est un dragon ? demanda Fili avec incrédulité. Vous êtes _sérieux_ ?

\- Maman m'a raconté comment Gandalf a utilisé un feu d'artifice de dragon pour faire fuir les ennemis d'Erebor, dit Merry qui sautillait presque sur place. On voulait voir ça !

\- Tu imagines ? Un énorme dragon, ill _uminant_ le ciel ! s'exclama Pippin avant que Merry ne le fasse taire. »

Il continua de taper du pied, comme incapable de rester tranquille.

« Je ne vous le conseille pas, dit fermement Fili. C'est un feu d'artifice très large, et croyez-moi, il est énorme. Si Gandalf a recréé le feu d'artifice auquel je pense, il sera plus large que vous ne pourrez le gérer.

\- Oh, ça ira, insista Pippin. »

Il chassa cette idée d'un geste. Puis, avant que Kili ne puisse argumenter, Merry alluma la mèche du feu d'artifice.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Pippin.

\- On le plante dans le sol. »

Kili écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas _déjà_ fait ça ? »

Merry sembla avoir reconsidéré sa position, avec les deux mains sur le sommet du feu d'artifice. Il le poussa rapidement vers Kili, qui le poussa immédiatement vers Fili par ins _ti_ nct.

« Plantez-le dans le sol ! s'exclama Pippin.

\- On ne peut pas le planter maintenant ! cria Fili. »

Il poussa le feu d'artifice loin de lui. Un bras autour de la taille de Kili le tira en arrière juste au moment où le feu d'artifice, presque droit, se déclenchait. L'explosion qui _sui_ vit aurait éjecté Kili de la tente sans Legolas, qui l'avait plaqué au sol. De son point d'observation, Kili ne put que regarder le feu d'artifice – et le sommet de la tente – s'élancer dans le ciel.

Il ressemblait beaucoup au dragon d'il y a quelques années, sauf que maintenant il n'infligeait pas la peur à Caila et son armée : il effrayait les hobbits de la Comté. Des hurlements se firent entendre tandis que le dragon dépliait ses larges ailes et faisait demi-tour pour voler au-dessus de la fête.

Les ailes se replièrent, et alors qu'il passait au-dessus de l'arbre des fêtes il se transforma en énorme boule de flammes, traversant le ciel et partant au loin. Kili l'observa tournoyer avant d'exploser dans la nuit, déclenchant une pluie de feux d'artifice. Une acclamation monta de la fête, et le délice des hobbits présents se fit entendre dans leurs rires et leur joie.

« On dirait qu'il l'a amélioré, nota Kili. »

Sous lui, Legolas soupira.

« Quoi ? J'ai bien aimé la pluie à la fin.

\- Je suggère qu'on aille voir ailleurs, dit Fili, grognant tandis qu'il se relevait. Et très vite.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Merry souffla longuement.

« C'était incroyable.

\- Faisons-en un autre, acquiesça Pippin. »

Il semblait tout aussi émerveillé. Les hobbits s'empressèrent de se relever, seulement pour trouver Gandalf sur leur chemin. Deux couinements identiques se firent entendre tandis que le magicien les saisissait tous les deux par les oreilles.

Ah. Ça expliquait pourquoi Fili avait conseillé de partir.

« Meriadoc et Peregrin, gronda presque Gandalf. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Il tourna ensuite son regard noir vers Kili, qui se relevait.

« Et une autre paire de fauteurs de troubles. N'allez-vous jamais _apprendre_ ?

\- C'est nous qui les avons vus se glisser dans la tente, dit Fili. »

Il se brossa les bras. Son visage était un peu noirci par l'explosion, et Kili sentit la même poudre sur ses propres joues. Ils étaient loin d'être dans le même état que Merry et Pippin, qui semblaient tous deux relativement couverts de cette matière.

« Quand on est entré i _ls ét_ aient déjà en train de l'allumer. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'on fasse, jeter de l'eau dessus ? »

Gandalf marmonna quelque chose mais les laissa tranquilles. Les deux jeunes hobbits se firent entraîner par leurs oreilles, cependant, et Kili ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leur départ. Rien de moins que ce qu'ils méritaient, pour avoir effrayé la moitié de la Comté avec leurs bêtises. Pas tout à fait les adultes responsables qu'ils devraient être.

Ce fut cette dernière idée qui gâcha l'humeur de Kili.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Legolas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ma première idée n'a pas été de les aider, mais de les réprimander, se plaignit Kili. Ce n'est _pas_ une réaction infantile. Je profitais de mon absence de responsabilité ici, et voilà que j'ai tout gâché. »

Il put sentir le rire de Legolas tandis que l'elfe déposait un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, et Fili semblait tout aussi chagriné. Ils avaient profité de leur liberté, agissa _nt_ comme des enfants et ce, délibérément. La couronne n'était pas aussi lourde quand elle était portée par plus d'une personne, mais ici, dans la Comté, ils n'étaient pas Roi et Conseiller du Roi. Ils étaient simplement Fili et Kili, et la liberté les avait... eh bien. Inspirés un peu à la bêtise, supposa-t-il. C'était plaisant.

Et maintenant, à leur première vraie occasion de faire des âneries comme avant, qu'avaient-ils fait ? La chose responsable et adulte à faire. C'était écœurant.

« Dernwyn serait fière, dit Legolas. »

Ow, verse du sel la plaie, tant que tu y es !

Cependant, c'était difficile de le contredire, étant donné que Kili était d'accord avec sa sœur. Et Fili. Parfois être adulte était nécessaire. Même quand il n'y avait pas de couronne à porter.

Ce fut encore plus doux quand Kili vit deux jeunes hobbits laver la vaisselle sous l'œil attentif de Gandalf. Si être un adulte mûr et raisonnable signifiait échapper à la corvée de vaisselle, il serait fièrement un nain adulte.

Qui appréciait la promesse d'être _très_ adulte avec son époux plus tard.

(-)

« Est-ce que tu vas faire un discours ? demanda Thorin. »

Bilbon souffla.

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je ferais un discours ? Je suis horrible pour ça. »

Thorin se contenta de faire 'hmm' et attendit les hobbits qui allaient indubitablement hisser Bilbon sur la scène. Pour quelqu'un qui était 'horrible' pour les discours, il semblait en faire beaucoup.

Naturellement, Hamfast se présenta un moment un plus tard, a _ttra_ pant Bilbon par le bras.

« Venez là-haut, et pas d'histoires ! Vous avez des mots à distribuer, et personne ne le fait mieux que vous. »

Il adressa un grand sourire à Bilbon, son affection pour son ami plus qu'évidente, et les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il était frappé d'une réalisation soudaine.

Eh bien. Apparemment son neveu n'était pas tombé loin de son oncle, en termes d'aimer quelqu'un avec qui il n'était pas censé être.

Des applaudissements saluèrent Bilbon dès qu'il se dressa sur la plus haute table, et il leva les mains.

« D'accord, ça suffit comme ça, je ne fais que vieillir, vous savez, pas rajeunir, insista-t-il. Maintenant, si je rajeunissais, _ça_ ce serait un tour digne d'applaudissements.

\- Seulement aussi vieux que tu te sens, mon Oncle ! cria Kili de son banc. »

Il semblait très content de se blottir contre Legolas et d'apprécier les événements.

« Dans ce cas, en partie grâce à ton frère et toi, je suis un véritable ancêtre, dit Bilbon. »

Cela lui valut un chœurde rire de la part des hobbits.

Bilbon se redressa enfin de toute sa hauteur et sourit à tout le monde.

« Mes chers hobbits, mes Touque et Sacquet et Brandebouc et Sacquet-de-Besace et Fierpeton-

\- Fier _pied_ ! hurla Mme Fierpied, assise à côté de son Gerd. »

Bilbon roula des yeux et lui adressa un geste désinvolte. Thorin sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur un sourire. Son époux, son radiant bien-aimé. Toujours la lumière quand le monde s'assombrissait autour de Thorin.

Bilbon changea _de p_ osition sur la table, et Thorin fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que la lumière éclairait quelque chose sur sa chemise. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour identifier ce que c'était, et Thorin dut ravaler ses émotions.

« Idiot sentimental, souffla-t-il. »

Bilbon s'était de nouveau tourné, dans la direction opposée aux multitudes de chandelles, aussi la lueur avait-elle disparu. Mais Thorin savait ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait ce que Bilbon portait, épinglé sous sa veste.

La broche qu'il chérissait encore, même après tout ce temps.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est mon 90ème anniversaire ! s'exclama Bilbon avec un grand sourire. »

Les acclamations résonnèrent. Dwalin applaudissait le plus fort, mais ce fut le sifflement de Dis qui faillit percer les oreilles de chaque nain et chaque hobbit à portée d'ouïe.

Bilbon lui fit une brève référence pour la remercier, et Dis se contenta de sourire.

« Mon 90ème anniversaire, oui, et ma route a été longue pour l'atteindre. J'ai parcouru presque tous les coins de ce grand monde, vu tant de choses impossibles à raconter. Trolls et orques, chevaux et créatures ailées... amis disparus depuis longtemps. »

Il marqua une pause et déglutit péniblement, et Thorin n'eut pas de mal à imaginer le visage qui traversait l'esprit de Bilbon. Même après toutes ces années, la mort de Thengel était un souvenir amer.

Bilbon se secoua au bout d'un moment, mais le voile dans ses yeux était toujours visible.

« Mon premier toast ce soir est pour ceux qui sont responsables de ma présence ici. Qu'ils soient vivants ou morts, je leur porte un toast en cette soirée, la célébration de ma vie. À eux !

\- Oui, à eux ! répéta la foule. »

On but une rapide gorgée, bien que dans certains cas, de plus longues gorgées soient requises. Bilbon adressa une brève révérence à Dwalin, les yeux pleins d'affection, et Dwalin adressa à son frère hobbit un sourire qui était tout aussi fier.

Même si Dis n'avait rien dit, l'idée que Dwalin ne resterait pas à Erebor pour toujours n'était pas nouvelle. Ses visites étaient devenues plus fréquentes au fil des ans, aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Il se demanda si Dwalin déménagerait bel et bien dans la Comté, cependant. Seul le temps le dirait.

« Mon deuxième toast est pour ceux qui rendent ma _vie_... eh bien, facile serait un terrible choix de mot, parce qu'ils l'ont souvent rendue aussi difficile qu'elle pouvait l'être. Je leur dois la rapidité de mon esprit et son affûtage constant. Alors, mon prochain toast : à ma famille ! »

Rires et gloussements accompagnèrent la gorgée suiva _nte_ _ _,__ et Thorin haussa un sourcil en direction de son époux. Bilbon sourit et but une gorgée à son tour. Insolent en effet, et Thorin en adorait chaque moment. Son hobbit, son bien-aimé. Son Bilbon, souriant et si vivant que Thorin ne pouvait presque pas le supporter.

Il jeta un regard à l'autre membre insolent de la famille, qui était assise à côté de Hob. Frodon n'était pas très loin, et Thorin remarqua avec désarroi qu'il ne s'asseyait pas près de Sam. Sam était à côté de Rosie, et tous deux souriaient. Sous les yeux de Thorin, cependant, Rosie jeta un regard à Frodon, et elle murmura quelque chose à Sam. Sam haussa les épaules avec impuissance, et Thorin réalisa que le garçon ignorait que le silence et l'évitement de Frodon étaient dus à un amour non réciproque.

« Un dernier toast – oui, je sais, Adelard, il dure depuis _assez_ longtemps, tu n'as pas besoin de montrer le gâteau ! – un dernier toast et j'ai fini. Et celui-là est le plus facile à faire. Car il va au seul être que mon cœur appellera jamais. »

Tous les yeux se portèrent sur Thorin, qui lui regarda Bilbon. Bilbon lui sourit, ses deux mains serrant sa chope.

« Ma raison de respirer, ma santé mentale au milieu du chaos, mon roi et guerrier et vaillant héros. Peu importe où nous emmènerons les prochaines années, puisse ma main être toujours dans la tienne. Merci- »

Et il déglutit péniblement, continuant malgré la soudaine vague d'émotion qui semblait l'avoir envahi.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher, il y a toutes ces années. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai jamais vraiment dit. »

S'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes à la fête, Thorin ne le savait pas. Il ne voyait que son hobbit, debout sur une table, l'air si jeune et pourtant si vieux à la fois. Toute la zone de fête semblait vide, personne d'autre qu'eux. L _ente_ ment Thorin se leva et se dirigea vers la table où se tenait Bilbon, sans jamais détourner les yeux de son époux. Bilbon se contenta de sourire, et ses cheveux d'argent brillaient à la lueur des chandelles, comme du mithril. Son trésor le plus précieux, valant plus que toutes les mines de la Moria.

Il s'arrêta devant la table, et il espéra que Bilbon puisse tout voir dans ses yeux : son amour, sa dévotion, sa promesse pour toujours. Peu importe ce qu'on leur opposait, Thorin refusait que cela les sépare.

« À mon époux, dit Bilbon – mais il ne leva pas sa chope. Le plus grand être que je connaîtrai jamais. »

Thorin déposa la chope sur le côté et tira Bilbon vers le bas jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de son époux. Il prit seulement conscience de la présence des autres quand les acclamations et applaudissements montèrent. Il les ignora au profit d'embrasser Bilbon. C'était largement préférable.

Même après toutes ces années, Bilbon pouvait encore rougir comme si c'était leur pr _emier_ baiser. Il souriait toujours d'une oreille à l'autre, cependant.

« Devrait-on ouvrir la piste de danse ? murmura-t-il. »

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, plusieurs hobbits saisirent leurs instruments et commencèrent à jouer. Bofur se joignit à eux avec son flûteau, ayant tendu son violon à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un air plus vivant, incitant à taper des pieds et à tournoyer, et Thorin souleva directement Bilbon de la scène. Bilbon gloussa et s'accrocha à lui, même après avoir été déposé au sol.

« J'espérais une danse lente, dit Bilbon. »

Ses mains étaient toujours autour des bras de Thorin.

« Mais ça va devoir faire l'affaire.

\- Nous aurons notre propre danse, promit Thorin. Mais pour l'instant... »

Et ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna à Bilbon avant de le tirer au milieu des autres danseurs. Bilbon rit et commença à agiter les pieds au rythme de la musique.

Autour d'eux, les autres s'étaient joints au groupe – Kili avec Legolas, tous les deux tournoyant et riant ensemble. Fili dansait avec sa mère, mais il semblait que Dis était celle qui conduisait, comme quand il était enfant. Dwalin et Ori étaient là, et Esméralda avait réussi à arracher Merry de sa punition. Pippin, laissé seul avec la vaisselle, se voûta et fit la moue tandis qu'il observait tous les autres. Ce fut avec un soupir que Gandalf reposa sa pipe et poussa Pippin vers la foule. Pippin sembla surpris mais reconnaissant, et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre la danse.

« Je crois que Pippin a été pardonné, déclara Thorin. »

Bilbon s'écarta, et Thorin l'obligea en levant le bras pour faire tournoyer son époux dessous.

« Hum. Gandalf sait que Pippin a une bonne nature. Il ne l'aurait pas puni pour toujours, juste assez pour les décourager de recommencer. »

Un peu de découragement supplémentaire ne leur ferait pas de mal, mais ce ne serait pas ce soir. Sur le côté, Hob et Elodie dansaient ensemble, Hob avec son absence de grâce habituelle tandis qu'Élodie riait. Sam et Rosie dansaient aussi joyeusement, mais Sam fronça les sourcils quand Merry et Pippin dansèrent autour d'eux. Frodon n'était pas avec eux, cependant, et cela poussa Thorin à chercher son neveu.

Là, près de l'une des tables. Frodon semblait passer un bon moment, au moins : il dansait une danse étrange qu'il venait probablement d'inventer, avec une jeune et belle hobbit faisant de son mieux pour le suivre. Thorin ravala un sourire.

« Elle poursuit la mauvaise cible, dit Bilbon, ayant également repéré Frodon. Elle s'en rendra compte avant la fin de la nuit, cela dit. »

Quelqu'un d'autre derrière Frodon l'avait également remarqué, cependant, et bien qu'il n'approche jamais Frodon, ses yeux refusaient de regarder ailleurs. Il avait l'air familier, pour une raison quelconque, bien que Thorin n'arrive pas à le replacer.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à Bilbon. »

Bilbon cessa enfin de danser et vint se placer à côté de lui.

« Qui donc ?

\- Le hobbit derrière Frodon, un peu sur la droite. Cheveux clairs, traits fins. »

Bilbon étrécit les yeux en regardant le jeune homme.

« C'est un Touque, en tout cas : regarde son nez, c'est comme ça qu'on les distingue au premier coup d'œil. »

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux et tendit la main, se débrouillant pour attraper le bras d'Elodie quand elle commença à danser plus près d'eux.

« Elodie, qui est-ce ?

\- Est-ce que vous m'avez volé ma partenaire de danse ? plaisanta Hob.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant que tu dansais, répliqua Elodie. »

Hob se contenta de rejeter la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, et Elodie se tourna vers Bilbon avec un grand sourire.

« Désolée, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Le garçon derrière Frodon, qui est-ce ? »

Elodie se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-dessus de la foule.

« Reginard Touque, si tu parles du garçon à sa droite. Son petit frère Everard est aussi quelque part par là.

\- Les garçons d'Adelard ! dit Bilbon. »

Et maintenant que Thorin regardait, il voyait en effet le hobbit dans son fils. Maintenant il savait où il avait déjà vu ce visage : bien des années plus tôt, quand Adelard était jeune et déterminé à reprendre la Comté. Oui, il ressemblait à un Adelard beaucoup plus jeune.

Et semblait être concentré sur Frodon.

« Oh, dit Elodie – qui semblait être arrivée à la même conclusion. _Oh_. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait déjà rencontré Frodon. Moi-même je ne lui ai que brièvement parlé au marché, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qui c'était.

\- Devrions-nous les présenter ? demanda Hob.

\- Non, non, laissez-les tranquilles. Frodon a eu assez de peine de cœur récemment, il n'a pas besoin qu'on en rajoute. »

Mais les yeux de Bilbon prirent à leur tour une lueur calculatrice, et Thorin décida d'y mettre un terme avant que ça ne commence.

« On va les laisser en paix Elodie, peux-tu demander à Bofur une chanson plus lente ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle. »

Un instant plus tard, elle traversait la foule avec la main de Hob serrée dans la sienne. Dwalin et Ori levèrent les bras pour les laisser passer comme un pont, et Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ce fut seulement quand Bilbon tira sur son bras qu'il sortit de sa contemplation. Les yeux de son époux étaient brillants et pleins de rire.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me presser à ma propre fête ? Les chansons douces et romantiques ne viennent que _beaucoup_ plus tard. Si je te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu essayes de m'arracher à ma fête.

\- Si j'ai la moitié d'une occasion, dit Thorin. »

Et Bilbon rit et rit, alors même que la musique ralentissait à un rythme plus doux. Thorin s'inclina bien bas et offrit sa main à Bilbon. Avec une rapide courbette à son tour Bilbon accepta, et c'était exactement comme bien des années plus tôt lors de leur mariage : main dans la main, la poitrine de Bilbon bougeant contre la sienne. Chaque respiration qu'il prena _it_ , Thorin la ressentait jusqu'à ce qu'il respire au même rythme. Leurs mains étaient chaudes ensemble, et les yeux de Bilbon ressemblaient à des étoiles.

« Bien-aimé, murmura-t-il. »

Et Bilbon sourit.

« Mon époux. Mon cher, cher époux. »

(-)

« Je croyais que tu voudrais danser lentement. Tu adores danser lentement.

\- Pas ce soir. Je préférerais m'asseoir.

\- Et comploter pour t'assurer que ton frère rencontre Reginard. »

Elodie fit une grimace.

« Il est malheureux, Hob ! Et ce n'est pas bien. »

Avec un soupir Hob s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc, et Elodie prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle. D'autres avaient également quitté la piste de danse, s'éparpillant autour des fûts et des tables de nourritures. Ses cousins Kili et Legolas étaient enroulés l'un autour de l'autre – en voilà une surprise – et Fili était à côté d'Esméralda, parlant d'enfants, à en juger par leurs nombreux signes de _tête_ en direction de Merry. Tauriel et Gimli étaient désormais sur la piste de danse, se balançant doucement et se souriant l'un à l'autre. Dwalin et Ori, aussi, remuaient doucement avec la musique, et les yeux de Dwalin ne quittaient pas son époux.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait ses oncles. Personne d'autre au monde n'existait quand ils se regardaient comme ça, elle le savait. Tous les autres disparaissaient, et il n'y avait qu'eux, comme ça avait toujours été. Ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à leur fin amère, et elle inspira brusquement à cette idée. Perdre la famille qu'elle avait trouvée après avoir perdu ses parents... ce n'était rien de ce à quoi elle voulait penser et tout ce qu'elle devrait affronter. Un de ces jours, ça arriverait : la perte de mémoire d'Oncle Bilbon arrivait plus fréquemment, se faisait plus longue chaque fois qu'il oubliait.

Elle allait les perdre. C'était la vie. Mais ce ne serait pas ce soir, et pas dans un futur proche.

Un léger coup sur son épaule la fit se retourner. Hob la regardait, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Ça la frappa comme un sac de briques. La réalisation suffit presque à la faire physiquement tomber du banc. Elle sursauta d'ailleurs un peu, et Hob tendit immédiatement la main pour la stabiliser.

« Elodie ? Ellie ? demanda-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle. »

Et c'était libérateur de mettre enfin des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait depuis si longtemps.

« Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. »

Hob cligna des yeux, puis cligna de nouveau.

« Je le pensais, dit-il lentement. Tu sais que je t'aime, et j'ai toujours pensé que tu m'aimais.

\- Je suis fatiguée d'attendre, dit-elle. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'attendais. Peut-être maintenant, cet instant même. »

Elle se tourna vers Hob qui la regardait avec des yeux de plus en plus écarquillés.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle à nouveau. »

Puis, parce qu'elle le pouvait :

« Hob, je _t'aime_.

\- Je sais, dit-il faiblement. Je le savais. Vraiment, je le savais. »

Eh bien, peut-être que lui oui, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait pas réalisé _à quel point_ jusqu'à cet instant.

« Hob, dit-elle. »

Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Hob, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Je suis censé _te_ le demander ! balbutia-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à me le demander, je suis censé savoir à quel moment _te_ le demander !

\- Eh bien, je te le demande, alors... alors voilà, conclut-elle. »

Hob la regarda bouche bée, et Elodie l'incendia du regard.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ou pas ?

\- Eh bien, quand tu demandes comme _ça_...

\- Hob !

\- Oui, dit-il. »

Et il l'attira plus près jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient genoux contre genoux et front contre front.

« Oui, je veux t'appeler mienne pour le reste de ma vie, et que tu vives dans la maison qui est terminée, et me réveiller à côté de toi tous les matins-

\- Attends, attends, _attends_. »

Elodie le fixa, ses mots n'ayant pas tout à fait de sens, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'elle croyait, n'est-ce pas ?

« La maison est termin _ée ? »_

 _Hob_ sembla penaud.

« Depuis deux mois, admit-il. Mais... je ne savais pas quand était le bon moment pour te demander. J'allais te le dire à ce m _ome_ _ _n__ _t-là_. »

Son meilleur ami, son fiancé et promis, l'homme qu'elle _aimait_. L'homme qui avait été là et changé sa vie en mieux. L'homme qui _res_ terait avec elle à travers les futures pertes qu'elle devrait subir. Elle perdrai _t s_ es oncles, d'autres membres de sa famille et des amis. Mais elle ne perdrait pas Frodon, et elle ne perdrait pas Hob.

« Épouse-moi, murmura-t-elle. Tu veux ?

\- _Je v_ eux, promit-il. »

Et juste comme ça, il l'embrassa, ses mains serrées dans les siennes comme une promesse. Il avait le goût des sucreries de la table des desserts et un peu de pipe, aussi, et en-dessous de tout ça se trouvait ce qu'elle en était venue à appeler 'H _ob'._ Elle le reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge au-dessus d'eux, et Elodie s'écarta pour réprimander la personne qui les avait interrompus, Hob et elle. Sauf que c'était Reginard Touque, et elle afficha immédiatement son visage le plus intéressé.

« Oui ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il grimaça un peu devant la tension dans sa voix, et Hob serra gen _timen_ t sa main. _Attention, ne fais pas peur au pauvre garçon_ , sembla-t-il dire avec son regard amusé. Avec un soupir silencieux elle essaya à nouveau.

« Oui, Reginard ?

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention d'interrompre, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse. Vraiment pas. J'étais... hem. Vous étiez, c'est-à-dire, la personne la plus facile à interrompre. Je crois que Messieurs Bilbon et Thorin ne me remarqueraient même pas, en ce moment. »

Ils dansaient encore, la tête d'Oncle Bilbon reposant maintenant sur la poitrine d'Oncle Thorin. Tous deux souriaient encore.

« Non, tu n'attirerais pas leur attention avec un autre feu d'artifice de dragon, acquiesça Elodie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Eh bien, je me... demandais. Si. Hum.

\- Crache le morceau, dit-elle, le faisant sursauter.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, dit Hob. Tu as cet effet sur les gens. Tes o _ncles ont raison de dire que tu es_ __ _une_ __ _Vier_ ge du Bouclier. J'ai rencontré Dernwyn. »

Elle aimait bien le titre elle-même.

« Eh bien ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle essaya d'offrir à Reginard une mesure de douceur. Cela sembla suffire pour qu'il lui réponde, ce qu'il fit dans une soudaine précipitation.

« C'est Frodon. Est-ce qu'il voit quelqu'un ? Comme... comme vous et Hob ?

\- Hob et moi sommes fiancés, dit-elle. »

Hob sautillait presque de joie à ses côtés. Elodie réussit à cacher sa propre joie afin de répondre à Reginard, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris du commentaire.

« Frodon ne l'est pas, et ne voit personne pour le moment non plus.

\- D'accord. Est-il, hum, disposé envers les gentilshommes ? Il ne semblait pas très captivé par Lavande tout à l'heure, c'est tout, et elle était très avenante. Pour quelqu'un disposé envers les dames, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. »

Elodie réalisa enfin ce qu'il essayait vraiment de demander.

« Reginard, est-ce que tu me demandes la permission de courtiser mon frère ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui, dit-il. »

Et ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement d'avoir été percé à jour.

« J'aurais demandé à vos oncles, mais. Eh bien.

\- Ils sont dans leur propre monde, oui, on sait. »

Oncle Thorin voudrait particulièrement savoir que quelqu'un essayait de courtiser son cadet, et elle hésita à aller là-bas les interrompre. Elle pourrait attirer leur attention, s'il le fallait.

Mais Oncle Thorin et Oncle Bilbon étaient tous deux très inquiets pour Frodon, étant donné son cœur récemment brisé par Sam. Assez inquiets pour probablement pousser Frodon dans la direction de n'importe qui, ne serait-ce que pour aider son frère à passer à autre chose. Et ils avaient laissé Elodie à ses propres choix, appréciant seulement la requête de Hob comme une tradition. Elodie avait fait son propre choix, et c'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu pour elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils en fassent autant avec Frodon.

Sa décision prise, elle se retourna vers Reginard.

« Il aime les fruits, dit-elle. Il croit que toutes les oranges sont parties, mais il en reste une caisse pleine sous la table des fruits. Dis à Monsieur Dwalin que j'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre une orange pour Frodon : il les garde à moitié depuis le début de la nuit. »

Principalement parce qu'elles étaient aussi le fruit préféré de _Dwalin_ , mais aussi parce que sortir davantage de nourriture quand la table était encore loin d'être vide n'était pas une idée intelligente.

Reginard se mit sur la pointe des pieds pendant un instant dans son excitation.

« Merci, Elodie, dit-il avec ferveur. Merci ! »

Puis il disparut, en direction de la table des fruits.

« Dwalin n'est pas du tout près de la table des fruits, dit Hob en haussant un sourcil. Il est plus près des musiciens.

\- Il voudra savoir, et c'était la seule façon d'envoyer une sorte _de messa_ ge. Dwalin est très protecteur envers mon frère. »

Tout comme Fili était protecteur envers elle. Depuis la nuit où il l'avait trouvée sur le toit de Cul-de-Sac, elle avait eu en quelque sorte l'impression d'avoir un grand frère, ou peut-être un autre oncle, et pas juste un cousin. C'était un sentiment chaleureux, et il y avait une autre personne qui serait à ses côtés quand le moment viendrait pour ses oncles de partir.

Elle se demanda si Fili serait d'accord pour venir à son mariage. Son _mariage_. Hob eut un rire.

« C'est vrai. Dwalin est protecteur envers toi, aussi. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Il m'a dit que si je te faisais du mal il m'arracherait les intestins et les tendrait comme des cordes de harpe. On était à Erebor quand il m'a dit ça. »

Les yeux désormais écarquillés, elle fixa Hob, bouche bée.

« Il a dit ça ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? »

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Hob dit :

« Je lui a _i dit q_ ue tu le ferais probablement la première. Il a dit que j'étais un type bien et m'a demandé de lui parler de mon travail de frontalier. »

Un gloussement lui échappa, puis un autre, puis Elodie fut au bord de l'hystérie, riant et s'effondrant contre Hob. Il riait aussi, mais c'était probablement plus par amusement venant d'elle qu'autre chose. Il lui fallut un moment pour se calmer et s'essuyer les yeux, et quand elle leva les yeux, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ses yeux tombèrent sur son frère.

Reginard était debout devant lui, venant d'attirer l'attention de Frodon. Il offrit une orange avec un sourire. Il dit quelque chose, quelque chose qui fit rosir les joues de Frodon, mais ensuite Frodon fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup fait ces derniers jours.

Frodon sourit.

Ce fut quand Reginard prit place à côté de Frodon, visiblement enchanté, qu'Élodie se retourna vers Hob. Hob lui sourit.

« Marieuse, accusa-t-il.

\- Hmm. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

Hob laissa échapper un dernier rire avant de se lever.

« Viens : je veux une danse avec ma fiancée. »

Fiancée. _Ça_ c'était un sacré titre.

« Est-ce qu'on le devrait dire à mes oncles ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils s'en rendront compte, dit-il. »

Puis il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

Et ils le firent, à peu près au même moment que tous les autres : quand Hob la renversa à la fin de leur danse et promi _t de_ lui acheter la robe de mariée qu'elle voudrait. Puis il y eut plus d'acclamations, elle pensa que ses oncles semblaient extrêmement heureux de cette annonce. Tout le monde se regroupa autour d'eux, et quelque part entre l'excitation bruyante de Mme Fierpied et le sourire de fierté acéré de Lobélia, ses oncles disparurent de la fête.

Elle continua joyeusement dans la nuit sans eux, et Elodie était à peu près certaine que ça leur convenait parfaitement.

(-)

Le matin qui suivait une fête était toujours, du point de vue de Gandalf, la partie la plus amusante, si l'on n'avait pas fait comme les autres et absorbé trop de bière. Sinon, eh bien, ce n'était pas exactement drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait certains avantages à être un magicien, et bien que ne pas être affecté par l'alcool était souvent un inconvénient, en cette belle et joyeuse matinée suivant le 90ème anniversaire de Bilbon Sacquet, il en était plutôt reconnaissant. Étant donné qu'il entendait d'autres gens autour de lui grogner tandis qu'eux aussi se réveillaient, il était _très_ heureux que la bière de la veille n'assombrisse pas son humeur.

Les hobbits qui avaient l'habitude de la fête pouvaient être vus, revenant en trébuchant de l'endroit où ils s'étaient endormis sur la zone de fête, sur le chemin de chez eux. Plusieurs se tenaient la tête en restant assis, et plus d'un se dirigeaient droit vers les fûts, dans l'espoir d'utiliser le vieux remède contre la gueule _de b_ ois : davantage de bière. Gandalf renifla et se leva, s'étant endormi contre un arbre, avant de s'arrêter quand de légers bruits de protestation lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il baissa les yeux, éberlué.

Là, le long de l'endroit où il avait dormi, plusieurs autres dormaient également. L'ombre de l'arbre empêchait le soleil de les réveiller si tôt, aussi Gandalf put-il regarder qui au juste l'avait rejoint.

Apparemment ceux qui résidaient normalement à Cul-de-Sac avaient décidé d'éviter le smial pour la nuit, ou peut-être s'étaient-ils simplement assis là pour se reposer 'juste un moment' et s'étaient profondément endormis. Frodon et Elodie dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre, avec Hob de l'autre côté d'Elodie. Fiancés, bientôt mariés, et n'était-ce pas là une idée glorieuse. La petite Elodie Sacquet, adulte, et sur le point de fonder sa propre famille. Frodon, lui aussi, quitterait bientôt Cul-de-Sac de son côté, et Gandalf se demanda ce qui attendrait le jeune hobbit. Le poids qui lui avait été promis autrefois avait été porté par son oncle à la place. Frodon était libre.

Non que Gandalf ait même envisagé de dire cela à son vieil ami. Il savait que Galadriel en avait autrefois parlé à Bilbon, que ce qu'il avait fait avait changé le cours de l'avenir pour de bon. Mais aborder de nouveau le sujet, quand il sombrait déjà dans le passé, se perdait dans des souvenirs qu'il valait mieux oublier... non. Gandalf ne serait pas aussi cruel envers son vieil ami.

Ni à son autre ami, même si Elrond devrait assumer la réponse à Thorin. L'ancien Roi en avait brièvement parlé à Gandalf avant la fête, lui expliquant l'idée de Dis, qu'elle avait suggéré de parler à Elrond d'une guérison de l'esprit pour Bilbon. Gandalf avait été sur le point de l'avertir, comme Dis l'avait fait. Puis Gandalf l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait vu le désespoir, la peur de perdre celui qu'il appelait son bien-aimé. Thorin aurait marché dans le feu pour une seule _chance_ de sauver Bilbon. Gandalf aurait fait la même chose pour son petit ami.

Gandalf l'avait simplement pris par l'épaule avant de lui sourire gentiment.

« J'imagine qu'Elrond pourrait avoir quelques idées, oui. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il aura une réponse. À tout le moins, il sera heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde. »

Et il en était resté là. Si Thorin avait eu des soupçons quant à l'absence de protestations de la part de Gandalf, il ne l'avait pas montré. L'âge tendait à adoucir les plus féroces des gens. Même Dain, nain féroce qu'il était, avait été tempéré par le temps.

Enfin. Dans l'ensemble. Le nain __ _tombe_ rait au combat, et avec fierté. Gandalf devrait faire un tour vers les Collines de Fer ensuite. Oui, ce serait très bien, de voir comment allaient les choses après la guerre civile quelques années plus tôt.

« Gandalf ? murmura Frodon d'une voix endormie. »

Gandalf détourna son esprit de la diplomatie au profit de l'amitié. Il eut un rire tandis que Frodon cherchait à se relever, les yeux et l'esprit encore embrouillés de sommeil.

« Vous endormez-vous souvent dehors, Frodon Sacquet ?

\- Vous l'avez fait, vous, fit remarquer Frodon. »

Gandalf souffla, comme agacé, bien qu'il sache que le jeune hobbit voyait clair à travers lui.

« Oui, eh bien, je suis un vieux magicien et j'ai tendance à m'endormir partout où je trouve un endroit confortable pour cela. Vous êtes jeune et avez un lit. Cela dit, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil, j'imagine que le sommeil était la dernière chose que vous aviez en tête, étant donné que le jeune Reginard Touque a accaparé la majeure partie de votre soirée. »

Et du début de la matinée. Ils avaient parlé toute la nuit, et Gandalf avait le soupçon qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

Effectivement, Frodon rougit.

« Il était... agréable, dit-il bêtement. Et gentil. J'ai apprécié sa compagnie.

\- Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, ce que, mon cher garçon, je trouve très bien. J'espère que vous continuerez tous deux à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

\- Je crois que oui, dit doucement Frodon. »

Il y avait un sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres, comme s'il repensait à ses conversations de la nuit précédente, et Gandalf sourit. C'était bon de voir le jeune hobbit si joyeux s'il y avait une chose que Gandalf ne supportait pas, c'était de voir un Sacquet en détresse. Après tout Gandalf avait combattu sur toute la Terre du Milieu juste pour voir son ami revenir de la quête qu'il avait entreprise, et juste pour le voir sourire de nouveau.

Il avait l'impression que ça avait eu lieu toute une vie plus tôt, ces temps-ci. Un Bilbon Sacquet complètement différent de celui qui résidait actuellement à Cul-de-Sac. Cependant Gandalf savait qu'il s'agissait du même, et tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, au final, c'était-

« Monsieur Frodon ! »

Gandalf se retourna pour voir Sam arriver en courant. Il marqua une pause, comme incertain de son accueil, et Gandalf s'écarta.

« Je vous en prie, Samsagace, ne me laissez pas interférer avec votre amitié, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Frodon. Je serai à Cul-de-Sac, en train de profiter de la cuisine de votre oncle. Je vous suggère de ne pas traîner à moins de vouloir la manquer.

\- Je ne traînerai pas, promit Frodon. Sam et moi serons là dans un moment. »

Les épaules de Sam semblèrent s'affaisser de soulagement, le même soulagement qui était visible sur son visage.

« Je voulais juste parler de Reginard qui était là hier soir, dit-il au bout d'un moment. »

Gandalf commença à s'éloigner, mais il entendait encore la conversation derrière lui.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, vous sembliez plus vous-même, c'est tout. Vous ne l'étiez pas ces derniers temps, et je... Je ne savais pas comment aider. Mais il avait l'air de vous rendre heureux, et c'est tout ce que je veux, Frodon. Vous êtes mon meilleur ami, vous savez ? Je veux que vous soyez heureux. »

Il y eut une pause, puis Frodon déclara, avec ce qui semblait être un sourire dans la voix :

« Et je le suis, Sam. Je ne pourrais pas demander un meilleur ami que toi. Il... oui, je pense qu'il me rend heureux.

\- C'est tout ce que je veux, alors, dit fermement Sam. »

Gandalf rit doucement pour lui-même. La détermination des hobbits ferait durer le monde. Même après que lui-même soit parti, Gandalf était certain que les hobbits feraient en sorte que le monde continue de tourner et suive son cours. C'était une idée réconfortante. Son propre temps sur la terre était compté, comme ceux de n'importe qui. Comme ceux de Bilbon.

Et cela le ramenait à son idée précédente, qu'il n'avait pas pu finir, que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, au final, était que Bilbon soit rempli de bonheur, qu'il ne regrette rien, et qu'il soit entouré de ceux qu'il aimait. Il supposait que c'était tout ce que quiconque pouvait demander.

« Tout ce que je pourrais demander, murmura-t-il. »

Devant lui, la porte de Cul-de-Sac était ouverte, et des nains se trouvaient dehors, certains riant de l'état des autres, d'autres grognant tandis qu'on se riait d'eux. Au milieu de tout ça se trouvait son hobbit et cher ami, et avec lui se trouvait Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, autrefois Roi d'Erebor, qui ne le quitterait jamais.

S'il pouvait n'avoir qu'un vœu à lui, il ne le dépenserait pas sur lui-même. Non, il irait à ses deux chers amis, pour que leur bonheur dure plus longtemps que les jours qui leur étaient comptés. Ici et maintenant, cette journée de chaleur et de soleil, de famille et d'amis... c'était ce que Gandalf souhaiterait pour eux. Pour Bilbon, et Thorin.

Il prit un moment et ferma les yeux, laissa juste une étincelle de son pouvoir sortir dans l'air autour d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas leur offrir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il pouvait leur offrir ce jour, où aucune inquiétude ne reposerait sur leurs esprits. Ce serait simplement joyeux.

Et cela, cela Gandalf pouvait le faire.

 _(-)_

 _ **La fin n'est pas encore là ! Je sais que ça en donne de plus en plus l'impression – Noémie a cette impression depuis qu'ils ont quitté Erebor, d'ailleurs – mais il en reste encore un peu !**_

 **Note : Si vous voulez une image de Reginard, voici le lien :** albums/ v382/ mechtild/ FotR%20Caps%201/ Dancing Frodo1 **. jpg j'ai rajouté des espaces pour qu'il soit visible, et je l'ajouterai en version normale dans mon profil.**


	25. La fin du chemin - Partie 1

**Oui carrymaxwell il faut prévoir les mouchoirs. Il faut toujours prévoir les mouchoirs pour les fins.**

 **La fin du chemin est devant nous (l'emprunterons-nous ensemble)**

 **Résumé : Bilbon a désormais 104 ans, mais bien des choses ont changé. L'âge a laissé des séquelles, son esprit le piège dans ses souvenirs la plupart du temps, et tout le monde ne sait pas que la fin vient toujours. Le destin sera satisfait à la fin de toute chose.**

 **Jusqu'à une arrivée étrange au milieu de la nuit, qui révèle que le destin et le futur peuvent peut-être être changés une dernière fois.**

 **Ordre de lecture : Après le chapitre 11 de 'Mes paroles erreront'**

 **Trigger warning : Maladie mentale ressemblant à un mélange de stress post traumatique et Alzheimer.**

 _ **(-)**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin**

Il est dit, parmi ceux de la Comté, qu'un jour, un grand Sacquet aventureux s'est éteint, et qu'un énorme chêne a surgi de son lieu de repos. Bien plus d'un visiteur est venu à son enterrement ce jour-là, et il y eut beaucoup de pleurs, car ses amis et sa famille étaient nombreux.

Mais nul ne pleura autant que son époux, laissé en arrière. Il ne demeura dans la Comté qu'un an de plus, puis fut enterré à côté de son époux. Et le chêne poussa entre leurs tombes, les reliant même dans leur sommeil éternel.

Cela, cependant, est une histoire pour un autre jour. Ceci est l'histoire des adieux avant que le chêne ne vienne.

 _(-)_

Bilbon, en posant un jour la théière sur la table, déclara :

« Je m'inquiète pour lui. »

Le soleil était brillant, comme toujours, et la chaleur n'était pas trop étouffante. C'était une journée parfaite selon les standards des hobbits, aussi n'était-ce pas une surprise que les smials soient vides et que tout le monde soit dehors à profiter de la journée.

Thorin commença soigneusement à verser le thé, d'abord pour Bilbon, puis pour lui-même.

« Qui ?

\- Frodon. Il ne va pas bien gérer les prochaines années. »

Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il tenait particulièrement à aborder avec son époux. Thorin avait tendance à devenir silencieux chaque fois qu'il l'évoquait, mais il fallait bien en parler. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient éviter. Eru savait que Bilbon n'aimait pas en parler. Il était dur d'admettre qu'il vieillissait. Il était plus dur encore de penser qu'il ne serait plus là pour Elodie et Frodon.

Thorin garda son regard fixé sur sa tasse de thé et évita les yeux de Bilbon.

« Être marié peut être difficile, quand on débute et qu'on trouve encore son chemin. Je ne doute pas, cependant, qu'il s'en sortira bien. »

Bilbon renifla.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait à ça que je pensais, mais belle tentative de changer le sujet.

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce que j'étais censé dire d'autre. »

Avec un soupir Bilbon ramena la théière vers la cheminée.

« Thorin, il va avoir besoin que quelqu'un soit là-

\- Il a Elodie. Bofur et Esméralda seront encore là.

\- Tu parles comme si tu allais être juste derrière moi quand je partirai, dit Bilbon. »

Thorin eut un mouvement de recul à ces mots.

« Et ce ne sera pas le cas. Il te reste des années.

\- Des années vides et creuses, sans toi.

\- Thorin-

\- Il est dit, dans les légendes des nains, que l'on peut mourir d'un cœur brisé, dit Thorin à voix basse. Je ne peux que supposer que je vais découvrir si c'est vrai. »

Oh le mélodrame chez ce nain.

« Écoute-moi, toi, murmura Bilbon. »

Il vint se tenir devant Thorin. Les cheveux de son époux étaient principalement argentés, mais il y avait encore quelques mèches noires ici et là. Bilbon en trouva une et l'entortilla autour de son doigt. Contrairement à ses propres cheveux, qui étaient gris à part quelques carrés de blanc qui commençaient à se redresser. Un autre signe qu'il se faisait vieux, bien trop vieux pour Thorin.

Thorin ne voulait toujours pas le regarder, les yeux fixés sur la veste de Bilbon. Bilbon tira sur la mèche de cheveux et le força à lever la tête.

« Nous avons eu une bonne vie ensemble, toi et moi, dit Bilbon. Plus de cinquante ans ensemble. Un hobbit ne saurait demander davantage. Et nous savions que ce jour viendrait. Mais nous devons commencer à prévoir l'après. Pour le bien de Frodon et le bien d'Elodie. Ils ont déjà perdu un couple de parents ils n'ont pas besoin de perdre la seconde paire.

\- Et moi ? demanda Thorin. »

Sa voix était fêlée. Il prit les mains de Bilbon dans les siennes et l'attira en avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient front contre front.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire quand tu seras... parti ? »

Et Bilbon n'avait pas de réponse pour lui. Il n'avait rien.

« Tu continueras, commença-t-il. »

Mais Thorin secoua la tête.

« Pas sans toi. Ne me le demande pas. Je ne peux pas, ne _veux_ pas, continuer sans toi. Je préférerais te donner toutes les années qu'il me reste plutôt que devoir vivre sans toi.

\- Thorin, commença Bilbon. »

Mais Thorin le fit taire et le serra fort. Bilbon garda ses paroles pour lui-même et laissa simplement Thorin faire à sa guise. Il n'y avait rien à faire, après tout. Parce que les années étaient contre eux depuis le début.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

 _(-)_

La soirée tomba. La nuit était fraîche et pleine de lucioles, et les enfants couraient librement en essayant de les attraper pour les mettre dans des lanternes.

À distance, des yeux acérés les observaient tous. Des pieds silencieux traversèrent l'herbe, les yeux se posant sur cheminée après cheminée jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin une cheminée en particulier fumant au sommet de la colline. Une colline avec une porte verte, visible même dans le noir.

Leurs lèvres se retroussèrent avec triomphe. Bilbon Sacquet avait été trouvé.

Silencieusement ils descendirent.

 _(-)_

Le dîner avait été solennel, plus solennel que Bilbon ne l'avait voulu. Elodie était passée avec sa petite Prim sur la hanche, disant que Hob envoyait ses salutations mais s'occupait encore des frontières, et Frodon était également passé avec Reginard. Mais malgré toute la joie qu'ils avaient constamment essayé d'instiller, l'ambiance avait été sombre. Bilbon savait que Frodon et Elodie avaient regardé plus d'une fois d'un oncle à l'autre, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé au juste quand ce matin n'avait été que soleil et sourires.

Bilbon aurait pu le leur dire, mais il avait le __s__ entiment que Thorin attendait avec des paroles pour détourner la conversation de lui. Sombre et solennelle devraient donc faire l'affaire.

Thorin était parti avec Elodie et Frodon tandis que Bilbon s'était retiré pour faire la vaisselle. D'accord, Elodie et Frodon avaient pratiquement traîné Thorin hors de la pièce pour l'interroger parce que Thorin était plus facile à briser que Bilbon. Ils avaient appris cela des années auparavant. Quand Bilbon avait rencontré Thorin, ça n'aurait pas été le cas : même Kili et Fili n'auraient pu arracher un mot aux lèvres du nain s'ils en avaient eu l'envie. Thorin avait été une force de pierre, féroce et incassable, avant qu'ils ne prennent Erebor. Avant qu'il n'épouse Bilbon.

Puis les années et la couronne avaient lentement été un réconfort, brossant ses bords durs et révélant la gemme en-dessous. Bilbon renifla et posa un autre plat propre de côté. Thorin aurait aimé cette analogie, elle avait un côté très nain-

Quelque chose cliqueta derrière lui. Bilbon se figea et fit volte-face. La cuisine était vide.

« Thorin ? appela-t-il en baissant la voix. »

Personne ne répondit.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu les voix de Frodon et Elodie, aussi. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, et Bilbon lutta pour rester calme. Ils étaient peut-être a _llés_ fumer dehors. Il ignora le fait qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« Thorin ? appela-t-il de nouveau. »

Un dur bruit de métal, comme une lame contre la pierre, le figea une seconde de plus. Puis il agrippa un couteau dans le tiroir le plus proche et la brandit devant lui, les mains moites. Vieux il était peut-être, à 104 ans, mais il ne tomberait pas sans combattre. Pas quand les vies de ceux qu'il aimait étaient en danger.

Un rire guttural le fit presque paniquer. Cela le renvoya à une époque sombre cinquante ans plus tôt quand il avait été capturé au Mordor, suspendu comme une oie plumée et presque tué par des orques. Non, c'était impossible. Il n'y avait pas _d'orques_ dans la Comté.

Mais le rire résonna de nouveau, et quand il l'entendit rire 'Bonne chair juteuse', Bilbon commença lentement à se diriger vers la porte. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, terrifié que s'il regardait dehors, il verrait la Comté brûler, comme quand ils avaient lutté pour la reprendre de la dernière invasion orque. Il aurait juré qu'il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur, et il se secoua. Pas maintenant, pas _maintenant._ Une chose à la fois. Et sa première inquiétude était pour Elodie, la petite Prim, Frodon, Reginard. _Thorin._

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir, et le grognement de l'orque se rapprochait.

« On n'a pas le droit de le toucher ! Attends les ordres ! »

Il lui fallut tous ses efforts pour ne pas retomber dans les souvenirs. Souvenirs des chaînes lui mordant les poignets, souvenirs d'être suspendu en l'air pendant que les orques se battaient à son sujet. La pierre froide dans l'air chaud du Mordor, si fatigué, couvert de bleus et brisé et capturé, pour ne jamais être relâché. Il avait une chance de s'enfuir, une chance de combattre les orques et d'atteindre le Mont du Destin-

 _-non, Cul-de-Sac, tu dois rejoindre Thorin-_

-et tout ce qui se dressait devant lui c'était les chaînes autour de ses poignets et les orqu _es q_ ui attendaient dans l'autre pièce. Bilbon resserra sa prise sur son couteau et s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la porte. Le bois dur sous ses pieds lui fit marquer une pause en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas de chaînes autour de ses poignets. Il était à Cul-de-Sac, Cul-de-Sac, Cul-de-Sac, il était à Cul-de-Sac, et il devait se _concentrer._ Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer ?

« Juste un _e p_ 'tite bouchée, dit l'un des orques. »

Et Bilbon l'entendit arriver, fit l'ombre, et il n'allait pas avoir _une au_ tre chance de sauver leur prisonnier quel qu'il soit. Eru, ils pouvaient avoir Frodon, ou _Thorin_ , s'ils avaient Thorin-

« Laissez-le ! s'exclama Bilbon. »

Et il balaya l'espace de son épée. L'orque la saisit facilement mais ne le fit pas tomber. La lame lui fut arrachée des mains et il lutta désespérément pour passer, pour atteindre Thorin.

« C'est moi que vous voulez, ne le _touchez_ pas !

\- Bilbon ! »

Il secoua la tête en entendant la voix familière _très_ proche, et quand il leva les yeux, Thorin était là, l _es mains serrées autour des bras de Bilbon_. Son époux éloigna le couteau de cuisine d'un coup de pied, et quand Bilbon regarda follement autour de lui, il n'y avait pas d'orques. Il y avait juste Thorin dans le couloir vide et la maison silencieuse avec personne d'autre à l'intérieur.

Et la sombre réalisation qu'il avait recommencé.

Bilbon n'eut même pas l'occasion de se détester avant que Thorin _n_ e le serre contre lui.

« Tu ne l'es pas, gronda Thorin. Bilbon, tu ne l'es _pas._

\- Je suis aussi fou qu'ils le disent, murmura Bilbon. Thorin, tu sais que je le suis. C'est la troisième fois-

\- Je te _défends_ de dire ça de mon _époux_ , dit furieusement Thorin. Tu n _e_ l'es pas, tu ne l'es pas. »

Des larmes impuissantes lui montèrent aux yeux, et Bilbon enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Thorin, étouffant un sanglot. C'était comme souffler la chandelle : une minute, Thorin avait brûlé de fureur, et la suivante _il s_ errait Bilboncontre lui et murmurait de douces paroles rassurante _s, u_ ne gentillesse que Bilbon ne méritait pas.

Il était un danger pour lui-même et pour ceux autour de lui.

« J'aurais pu te blesser, haleta-t-il. »

Mais Thorin le fit taire et le serra encore plus fort.

« Non, Thorin, j'aurais pu-

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, jura Thorin. Je te le promets. Tout va bien. Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas ça te déchirer. Bien-aimé, je t'en _prie-_ »

Bilbon agrippa la tunique de son époux et pleura misérablement. Thorin le serra et le berç _a,_ et ça aurait dû lui donner un sentiment de sécurité, enveloppé dans l'étreinte de son époux. Bilbon ne pouvait qu _e r_ essentir la certitude qu'il glissait, jour après jour. Ce n'était pas l'âg _e q_ ui se saisissait de lui, c'était la folie.

Et un de ces jours, il glisserait trop loin et ne reviendrait jamais.

Il ne remarqua jamais les deux paires d'yeux sur le seuil du salon qui l'observaient, peur et chagrin dans le regard avant de disparaître. Pas plus qu'il ne remarqua les yeux qui l'observaient depuis la fenêtre dehors.

Pas jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte, en tout cas.

Thorin marqua une pause, mais il ne lâcha pas.

« Vas-y, murmura Bilbon en reniflant. Thorin, la porte-

\- Elodie, appela Thorin. »

Et bien sûr ils étaient encore là, avaient probablement a _ssisté_ à sa descente humiliante dans la folie.

« Arrête ça, dit Thorin comme s'il connaissait ses pensées. Tu vas laisser mon époux tranquille. »

Des pieds rapides coururent sur le sol, et Bilbon sentit soudain la peur de 'l'attaque des orques' le frapper à nouveau. Thorin avait entendu la porte, donc ce n'était pas juste lui. Mais il était tard, trop tard pour n'importe quel visiteur respectable.

« Elodie, prends Dard, appela-t-il. »

Sa gorge était sèche à fore de larmes.

« Ou Orcrist, acquiesça Thorin. »

Pas condescendant, jamais condescendant, mais entièrement en accord, malgré la spectaculaire perte de l'esprit de Bilbon moins de cinq minutes plus tôt. Cela le rendit tellement reconnaissant envers son époux et tellement perdu parce qu'il ne méritait pas ce nain, cet homme qui s'était tenu à ses côtés toutes ces années, qui encore maintenant le soutenait et refusait de laisser la folie l'emporter.

Il fut gratifiant d'entendre la lame sortir de son fourreau avant le couinement des gonds. Il allait devoir réparer ça, demain. Pour l'instant, seuls comptaient les prochains mots à franchir les lèvres d'Elodie.

Silence.

« Elodie ? demanda Bilbon, peut-être un peu hystérique. »

Mais Thorin se retournait déjà pour se diriger vers la porte, donc c'était sans importance.

« Ma dame, souffla Elodie. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils et se précipita à la suite de son époux.

Frodon, Reginard, et la petite Prim se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée, fixant la porte avec des yeux émerveillés. Bilbon et Thorin arrivèrent tandis qu'Élodie reculait afin de laisser entrer leur visiteuse. La cape les frappa d'abord – une longue cape blanche fermée par du mithril à la gorge. Du mithril que Bilbon reconnut. Quand le capuchon retomba, il dévoila un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est une elfe ? murmura Frodon. »

Son sourire était comme la lumière du soleil.

« Bonjour Bilbon, Thorin, dit Arwen. »

Elle leur adressa un signe de tête.

« Cela fait un certain temps que je ne vous ai pas vus.

\- Bonsoir, Votre Majesté, dit Thorin avec une révérence. »

Bilbon observa les yeux de ses héritiers s'élargir encore davantage. Sans les larmes qui séchaient encore sur son visage, il aurait ri avec amusement. Il faudrait un certain temps avant qu'il puisse de nouveau ressentir vraiment de l'amusement.

Mais il pouvait encore ressentir le pur bonheur qui l'envahit à la vue d'une vieille amie. Maintenant qu'il la voyait, il pouvait aussi voir trois Gondoriens derrière elle, et deux elfes à leurs côtés. Ils firent une révérence quand il croisa leur regard, et Bilbon leur adressa un rapide signe de tête.

« Je vous en prie, entrez, dit-il. Le toit est peut-être plus bas que vous n'en avez l'habitude, mais je peux vous assurer que vous pourrez tenir debout.

\- Merci, dit Arwen. »

Sa voix était toujours douce, aimable et gentille, comme Bilbon s'en souvenait. Quand elle bougeait, c'était avec la grâce dont tous les elfes semblaient dotés. C'était dans ces mouvements et son sourire que Bilbon voyait bien sa grand-mère. Une autre personne qui lui manquait terriblement, et qu'il espérait pouvoir revoir avant la fin.

Apparemment larmoyant était le mot d'ordre pour l'ambiance de cette soirée, perturbant ce qui aurait dû être une visite joyeuse.

« Je vous arrive tard, dit Arwen. Bien au-delà des heures traditionnelles pour rendre visite à des amis. Pour cela, je dois m'excuser. Mon père m'a gardée bien plus longtemps que je n'avais prévu.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça, ni à votre père, dit Bilbon, essayant toujours de se débarrasser de son humeur. Il y a quelque temps qu'il ne vous a pas vue, et je sais que je ressentirais la même chose si je n'avais pas vu Elodie ou Frodon ou leurs époux ou n'importe lequel des jeunes hobbits qui traversent notre habitation depuis très longtemps. »

Merry et Pippin, Samsagace et Rosie, Lothon et Everard ou n'importe lequel des autres enfants hobbits qui avaient apparemment grandi à Cul-de-Sac. Thorin et Bilbon avaient voulu des enfants, et on leur en avait accordé beaucoup. C'était donc avec une conviction honnête que Bilbon pensait savoir exactement ce qu'Elrond avait ressenti, renonçant de nouveau à Arwen après qu'elle lui ait rendu visite.

« En effet, et en tant que mère, je comprends également, dit Arwen. »

Elle sourit.

« Il va bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de demander. Aragorn a bon espoir qu'il prenne davantage des devoirs allant avec la couronne.

\- Et les autres ? Denethor, Finduilas, Ivriniel ? »

Le sourire d'Arwen s'effondra, juste un peu, mais assez pour que Bilbon sache que ce qu'elle dirait ensuite ne finirait pas bien.

« Denethor est Intendant, dit-elle à mi-voix. Ecthelion nous a quittés il y a plusieurs années. »

Thorin posa une main sur son épaule, un réconfort et une force.

« Venez, asseyez-vous près du feu, et donnez-nous le reste des nouvelles, dit-il. Car une Reine Elfe s'aventurant dans la Comté a un autre objectif que rendre visite à de vieux amis. »

La mâchoire de Frodon faillit toucher le sol, et Bilbon sentit enfin un sourire tirer ses lèvres vers le haut. Elodie se ressaisit la première et souleva sa fille émerveillée dans ses bras.

« Je vais chercher du thé, dit-elle. Si vous voulez entrer dans le salon, ma dame.

\- Mon nom est Arwen, dit la Reine. Il n'est nul besoin de s'adresser à moi avec de grands titres. Bien que vous ne le sachiez peut-être pas, jeune Elodie de la Comté, vous et moi sommes amies. »

Elodie sourit largement avant de réussir à se tempérer.

« Et une amie amènera toujours du thé à une autre. Je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir. »

Puis elle disparut, la petite Prim fixant l'elfe avec des yeux écarquillés par-dessus son épaule.

Arwen laissa échapper un petit rire à cette vision.

« Ça fait si longtemps depuis que mon Eldarion était aussi petit, dit-elle. Ou mes filles. Ils grandissent si vite, maintenant.

\- Ils ont tendance à faire ça, dit Bilbon. »

Il ébouriffa promptement les cheveux de Frodon comme de Reginard au passage. Ils grommelèrent de se faire traiter comme des enfants, mais ils étaient tous deux ses fils, en ce qui le concernait, bien que Reginard le soit par mariage. Ils étaient quand même les siens.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, les soldats Gondoriens remerciant convenablement Elodie pour le thé. Les elfes, aussi, furent immanquablement polis, mais suivirent les hommes dans la cuisine sans y être incités, laissant Arwen seule avec Bilbon et Thorin.

Frodon s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Dois-je les aider à trouver des gâteaux pour le thé ? demanda-t-il enfin. »

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à détourner les yeux d'Arwen. Reginard non plus, et Bilbon s'en étonna. Ils avaient déjà rencontré des elfes, ayant rencontré Legolas et Tauriel plus d'une fois en grandissant.

Bien sûr, la vue de Galadriel laissait encore Gimli et Bofur frappés d'émerveillement, aussi supposa-t-il que le nombre d'elfes qu'il y avait à voir n'était pas important. Certains étaient juste dotés d'une grâce qui enchanterait toujours ceux autour d'eux.

Ça ne sembla pas déranger Arwen. En fait, elle sourit et désigna les fauteuils à proximité.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous voulez rester un moment de solitude ne dérangera pas mes gardes. Cela je peux vous l'assurer. »

Élodie revint une fois de plus, cette fois avec le thé destiné à la reine. Prim trottinait derrière elle, son petit pouce dans sa bouche.

« Vous êtes bénie, dit Arwen avec un signe de tête vers la petite. »

Le visage de Prim se fendit sur son grand sourire, son pouce toujours entre ses lèvres. Cette vue fit glousser Arwen.

« Certains jours plus que d'autres, acquiesça Elodie. Mais j'imagine que vous savez ce que c'est. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir Hob, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Hob Hayward est un Shérif, expliqua Bilbon à Arwen. Il patrouille sur les frontières pour protéger la Comté. Et quand il n'est pas là, Elodie y est. »

Des aventuriers, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Certains des hobbits les plus râleurs diraient que Bilbon et Thorin avaient corrompu la jeune génération. C'était une réussite dont il était fier, de l'opinion de Bilbon, et il sourit dans son thé à cette idée.

Arwen sourit.

« Cela ressemble beaucoup à mon époux. Il est Roi, et pourtant il insiste encore pour parcourir les champs avec ses hommes. Denethor, aussi, l'accompagne la plupart du temps, maintenant qu'il est à Minas Tirith.

\- Et il a laissé Finduilas en arrière ? demanda Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils. À Dol Amroth, avec leurs enfants ?

\- Non. Elle est venue à Minas Tirith avec ses deux enfants, et elle y reste. »

Bilbon marqua une pause, la tasse de thé presque à ses lèvres. Thorin reposa la sienne sur la table sans hésitation.

« Elle ne quitterait pas la mer, dit-il. Finduilas périrait sans elle.

\- Elle a failli périr à ses côtés, dit Arwen à mi-voix. La naissance de son fils aîné, Boromir, fut difficile. Porter son second a failli la tuer. Vous savez à quel point elle était malade à la bénédiction de Faramir. Denethor l'a emmenée à Minas Tirith il y a bien des années et a imploré mon aide pour la sauver. Si je n'avais pas été là et capable de l'aider, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé.

\- Mais elle est vivante, insista Bilbon. »

Il oublia complètement les yeux écarquillés de ses enfants assis autour de lui. Non, tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était le doux sourire de Finduilas et son désir constant de la mer. Toujours de sa maison à la mer... et Denethor.

« Elle l'est, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et elle va bien, lui assura Arwen. Ses fils Boromir et Faramir deviennent grands et forts, et Denethor est fier d'eux deux. Faramir tient de sa mère, la plupart du temps, tandis que Boromir se cacherait dans un sac si ça lui permettait de voyager avec son père et Aragorn. »

Elle eut un petit rire à cette image, comme si elle se souvenait d'une époque où le garçon avait justement fait ça.

« Mais ils sont heureux et en bonne santé, et bientôt Finduilas retournera à la mer.

\- Se sont-ils jamais réconciliés ? demanda Thorin à mi-voix. Denethor et Ecthelion. »

Il fallut un certain temps avant qu'Arwen ne réponde, et il y avait une tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Oui, mais ce fut pour un temps bref, même pour les hommes. Tous deux l'avaient désiré, mais aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas jusqu'à ce que la vie d'Ecthelion approche de sa fin. Alors seulement ils se sont dit leurs vérités, des vérités profondes et dures qui leur avaient été refusées à tous deux pendant bien des années. Maintenant Denethor s'assoit à la place qu'occupait son père, et cette réconciliation l'a laissé plus calme et plus empli de paix. Il chérit également ses fils, ce qui est dû, je n'en doute pas, en partie à la façon dont son père ne l'a jamais chéri. »

Elle soupira et regarda au loin un long moment, comme si elle regardait quelque chose se produire.

« Cela fera toute la différence, murmura-t-elle. Pour plus d'une de leurs vies. »

Elle se retourna vers son thé, alors, et Bilbon vers le sien, bien que ses pensées courent partout dans sa tête. Ecthelion parti après si longtemps, et Finduilas malade, incapable de voir ses eaux bien-aimées. Un autre visage lui vint à l'esprit, et il demanda :

« Et Ivriniel ? »

Le sourire d'Arwen refit lentement son apparition.

« Elle voyage, erre, et écrit au sujet des terres qu'elle voit. La plupart du temps, j'entends que son compagnon est un nain avec de fines tresses dans ses cheveux et une étincelle dans les yeux.

\- Je ne m'attendrais à rien de moins, après toutes ces années, marmonna Thorin. »

Cependant son époux secoua la tête avec un sourire ironique, et Bilbon gloussa. Tant mieux. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Dori, Nori était de nouveau parti en voyage, mais il était toujours bon d'entendre de l'autre côté qu'il n'était pas seul, et Ivriniel non plus.

Frodon rassembla enfin le courage de lui poser une question, et elle répondit d'une voix douce. Après cela, rien ne fut retenu, et Arwen répondit avec diligence à toutes leurs questions, que ce soient de simples questions de Reginard au sujet du Gondor ou des questions plus complexes d'Elodie au sujet des herbes de guérison qui poussaient mieux dans le jardin d'Arwen. Les bougies brûlèrent jusqu'à ce que Bilbon réalise enfin que la petite Prim était profondément endormie dans les bras de sa mère, et qu'Élodie clignait des yeux brouillés pour rester éveillée. Reginard s'était depuis longtemps endormi contre l'épaule de Frodon, et Frodon avait simplement enroulé un bras autour de son époux pour le maintenir en place.

Pour une soirée qui avait commencé avec tant de catastrophe et de folie, Bilbon ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'une telle paix arrive. Il jeta un regard à son époux et trouva Thorin déjà en train de le regarder avec des yeux doux. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et en vit un se former sur le visage de son époux.

Quand Arwen eut fini son thé, Thorin lui demanda enfin :

« Alors, pourquoi vous aventurer si loin à l'ouest ? »

Arwen plaça sa tasse entre ses mains et croisa leur regard avec assurance.

« Les derniers elfes quittent Arda. Les vaisseaux les emporteront ensuite à Aman. »

Bilbon la fixa.

« Les derniers- ?

\- Mon père et ceux de Fondcombe. Ma grand-mère, aussi, avec ceux qui sont restés en arrière avec elle. »

Arwen prit une longue et profonde inspiration.

« Je n'irai pas avec eux. Et, pour autant que je sache, Legolas et Tauriel non plus.

\- Qu'en est-il de Haldir ? demanda Thorin. Il voyage encore souvent entre la Lorien et Erebor, d'après ce que j'ai appris des lettres venant de la Montagne.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je m'attends à ce que cela soit une décision difficile pour lui, car il est Capitaine sous la main de Galadriel, et il l'aime fortement. Mais il est aussi loyal envers Tauriel et Gimli, deux de ses plus chers amis. J'ai moi aussi beaucoup entendu parler des voyages de Haldir vers Erebor par ma grand-mère. Il est aussi très attaché à Kili, et aux enfants de Fili. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera. Presque tout le monde est déjà parti.

\- Mais... que se passera-t-il quand les elfes quitteront la Terre du Milieu ? demanda Frodon, la fixant avec horreur. »

Les yeux d'Elodie s'emplissaient de larmes à cette seule pensée, et c'était une idée incroyablement terrible et horrifiante à imaginer : leur monde sans elfes pour s'occuper des forêts, pour guider avec leur sagesse et leur savoir longuement gagnés. S'ils partaient tous, il ne resterait que trois elfes : Arwen, Tauriel, et Legolas. Tous trois condamnés à rester pour l'amour d'un mortel.

Peut-être serait-ce mieux si Haldir quittait les terres des mortels.

« Le monde passe à l'âge des Hommes et des Nains, dit Arwen. Et de leurs enfants, portant le sang mêlé de nains et d'elfes. Et le monde continuera de cette manière. »

Elle reposa sa tasse, plus solennelle que Bilbon ne l'avait jamais vue.

« Je voyage à l'ouest pour faire mes adieux à mon peuple. Aragorn sera là aussi, dans deux mois, quand ils partiront. J'ai aussi eu l'occasion de m'arrêter ici, dans la Comté, et de voir des amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis de nombreuses années. »

La façon dont elle le regardait, cependant, laissa Bilbon incertain que ce soit la seule raison. Il y avait un regard profond et entendu dans ses yeux, comme si elle connaissait la folie qui s'emparait de lui, l'âge qui usait ses os. Galadriel l'avait contemplé avec un regard similaire, un jour. Juste avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'il avait changé le Destin et altéré pour toujours le cours de l'avenir.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce regard maintenant.

« Élodie, Frodon, vous devriez aller vous coucher, dit Bilbon. »

Il posa sa tasse sur le côté et se leva aussi vivement que possible. Ce n'était pas très vif, mais suffisamment. Elodie bâilla mais hocha la tête, et Bilbon savait que Hob passerait dans la matinée pour les trouver. Frodon et Reginard hochèrent également brièvement la tête et commencèrent à se diriger vers les chambres qu'ils savaient leur appartenir. Ils ne vivaient pas loin, mais assez loin pour que Bilbon ne les envoie pas dehors dans la Comté.

Surtout pas quand il sentait encore les orques ramper sous sa peau, brûler à travers lui. Il plia ses mains et lutta pour chasser ces terribles pensées. Elles n'avaient pas leur place dans une nuit pareille.

« Je vais chercher plus de thé, ou peut-être quelque chose de plus fort, dit-il. Et je vais voir comment vont vos gardes. Vous allez rester là, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous assurer que j'ai un lit approprié pour les elfes et les hommes et les très grands magiciens. J'en ai plusieurs, en fait. »

Les invités au fil des années avaient rendu cela nécessaire. Arwen lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Si cela ne vous importune pas, alors oui, j'apprécierais rester en votre compagnie plus longtemps que ce soir.

\- Bien, dit décisivement Bilbon. »

Et il partit avant que la sensation rampante ne puisse empirer. Du vin aiderait à apaiser le reste de ses nerfs, et il chassa ses dernières inquiétudes avant de saluer les gardes dans la cuisine.

(-)

Thorin observa son époux partir, détestant que Bilbon plie encore les mains comme il le faisait quand il était effrayé ou nerveux, roulant des épaules de la même façon. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre les créatures dans son esprit.

« Il a tellement vieilli. »

La voix douce d'Arwen ne fit que ramener des souvenirs de sa dispute avec Bilbon plus tôt dans la journée.

« 104 ans, dit Thorin à mi-voix. Les hobbits n'ont pas tendance à vivre aussi longtemps. Certains, mais la plupart non.

\- Son esprit, aussi, a vieilli, dit Arwen. »

Et elle semblait aussi chagrinée que Thorin.

« Il tombe dans les souvenirs d'hier très souvent, m'a dit mon père suite à votre dernière lettre. »

Thorin ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Il n'y a rien que personne puisse faire, dit-il à voix basse. »

Chaque mot lui donnait l'impression d'être dupoison.

« L'Anneau a laissé des traces, et les années qui ont suivi ont fait le reste. Votre père a essayé, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. »

Mahal savait qu'Elrond avait essayé. L'elfe avait cherché presque aussi désespérément que lui à trouver un moyen d'aider Bilbon.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tenu si longtemps sans vous, dit Arwen. Vous avez apaisé plus que vous ne le savez. »

C'était une gentillesse, qui n'était malheureusement pas assez forte pour combattre la terreur saisissant son âme. La terreur de perdre Bilbon une fois pour toutes. Il ne put que hocher la tête, incapable de parler.

« Je ne vais pas à Aman. Mais j'ai quand même une place sur le vaisseau. »

Il fallut un moment pour que ses mots s'imprègnent, mais quand ils le firent, il leva la tête, croisant lentement son regard. Ses yeux étaient entendus, mais il y avait une paix en eux, une paix qu'elle lui offrait.

« Il me revient de l'offrir à qui je désire, poursuivit-elle. Il n'y a pas besoin que ce soit un elfe. La place pourrait plutôt revenir à un vieil ami, un qui mérite une vie de tranquillité qu'il ne trouvera pas sur ces terres. »

Thorin la fixa jusqu'à ce que des larmes commencent à rouler sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Arwen se contenta de sourire, et Thorin aurait pu tomber à genoux et la remercier, aurait pu la vénérer sur son trône, aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour cet être merveilleux qui allait laisser Bilbon prendre sa place. Elle laisserait Bilbon aller en Aman, pour y rester des années et des années dans la paix, la santé, et le bonheur. Plus de folie, plus de détresse, plus de peur. Juste la paix.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Arwen, _merci_.

\- Non. »

Thorin et Arwen se retournèrent d'un même mouvement au son de la voix de Bilbon. Le hobbit se tenait devant eux, de la fureur dans le regard, et Thorin l'observa poser le plateau avec le vin et les verres avant de se diriger vers eux, l'âge ne le handicapant même pas en ce moment.

« Merci, mais _non_ , dit fermement Bilbon. Je reste ici. »

Thorin le fixa, puis commença lentement à secouer la tête.

« Non, dit-il. »

Et il observa les yeux de Bilbon s'étrécir. Il s'en moquait, il s'en moquait entièrement, parce que pour une fois, pour _une_ fois, Bilbon al _lait part_ ir.

« Tu as une chance, et je ne veux pas la voir gâchée.

\- Je ne te quitte pas, dit Bilbon. »

Thorin avait craint que ce soit ce qui le retiendrait.

« Alors tu peux inventer autant d'idées ridicules que tu veux, mais je ne te quitterai pas. Je serai juste à côté jusqu'à mon dernier _s_ ouffle.

\- Tu me forcerais à te regarder mourir ? dit désespérément Thorin. Tu serais vraiment si cruel ?

\- Tu me forcerais à partir, en sachant que tu resterais ici pour mourir, et que je ne saurais même pas quand ? répliq _ua_ Bilbon. »

Et même aussi furieux qu'il était, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

« _Toi_ , tu serais aussi cruel ?

\- Bilbon, dit doucement Arwen. »

Et Bilbon se retourna pour lui faire face, l'air blessé et pire que cela, _trahi_. Mais Arwen secoua la tête avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

« Je ne saurais vous offrir ma place sur le vaisseau. »

Thorin se figea.

« Mais, vous, commença-t-il. »

Arwen prit de nouveau la parole.

« Je ne saurais l'offrir parce que les Porteurs des Anneaux ont déjà leurs propres places. Vous avez _déjà_ un siège, Bilbon. Je donne ma place à Thorin. »

Pendant un long moment, personne n _e d_ it rien.

« Vous, commença Bilbon. »

Puis il ne put rien dire de plus, alors il se précipita vers elle, passa ses bras autour d'e _lle et s_ erra fort avant de fondre en larmes. Thorin lui-même ne put rien faire sinon agripper le dos de sa chaise et essayer de rester debout.

Lui. Arwen lui donnait sa place à _lui_. Un nain, et ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit son ami. Aucun nain n _'all_ ait en Aman, cela ne leur était pas ouvert. Mais Arwen lui offrait sa place, à _lui_.

Elle se leva, Bilbon encore dans son étreinte, et ouvrit son autre bras dans sa direction. Thorin trébucha dans l'étreinte, sa main libre se tendant pour agripper son époux. En cet instant, les yeux écarquillés et pleins d'émerveillement, Bilbon ressemblait à celui que Thorin avait rencontré. Il a _vai_ t eu la bénédiction de regarder les lignes de rire creuser le front de Bilbon, regarder les cheveux devenir gris puis argentés. Plu _s d_ e cinquante ans avec cet être merveilleux, avec la main de Thorin dans la sienne.

Et il aurait la bénédiction de continuer à serrer cette main au lieu d'être forcé à la lâcher.

Comme la mère qu'elle était Arwen enroula ses bras autour d'eux et les serra fort, les abritant du monde autour d'eux. La main de Thorin se resserra sur celle de Bilbon, et les trois amis restèrent debout ensemble pendant un certain temps.

 **(-)**

 **Surprise ! Alors, qui s'attendait à ça ? Je sais qu'à l'époque, moi, pas du tout !**


	26. La fin du chemin - Partie 2

**Chapitre 2 : Bien des cœurs entrelacés**

Résumé : La nouvelle du départ de Bilbon et Thorin frappe beaucoup de monde. En particulier ceux qu'ils vont laisser en arrière.

(-)

« Mon Oncle ? »

Oncle Bilbon fit un bruit rapide pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu Frodon. C'était une bonne chose, étant donné que son oncle avait la tête pratiquement enfouie dans un vieux coffre, cherchant quelque chose. Il avait fait des histoires toute la journée pour savoir où étaient les choses et ce qui devait être emmené. Jusqu'ici, la liste de 'laissé en arrière' était bien plus grande que la liste 'emmené', et l'idée d'avoir une maison avec toutes ces affaires était plus que Frodon ne pouvait l'envisager.

Une maison, rien qu'à lui. Pas le petit logement que Reginard et Frodon louaient à la famille Touque, mais leur propre maison. Et elle serait à eux quand Bilbon et Thorin partiraient.

Frodon dansa d'un pied sur l'autre sur le seuil à l'idée inconfortable qui le hantait depuis longtemps. Elodie ne voulait pas de Cul-de-Sac elle avait promptement nié en avoir besoin quand leurs oncles le lui avaient proposé.

« Je suis faite pour être sur la frontière avec Hob, avait-elle dit. Notre smial est notre maison, et en étant sur la frontière, nous sommes mieux placés pour être les frontaliers que nous sommes censés être. À quoi sert un frontalier s'il ne vit pas sur les frontières qu'il protège ? »

Cul-de-Sac était donc revenu à Frodon et Reginard. La tête de Reginard quand Bilbon lui avait dit-

« Frodon ? »

Frodon cligna des yeux et découvrit que son oncle n'était plus dans le vieux coffre mais debout et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon garçon ? »

Frodon commença à répondre, puis s'arrêta, parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Était-il heureux qu'Oncle Bilbon et Oncle Thorin restent ensemble plus longtemps ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Il était plus qu'heureux pour eux. Ils méritaient de nombreuses vies ensemble.

Mais ils partaient. Et ils allaient quelque part où Frodon ne pouvait pas les suivre.

« Je, euh. J'avais prévu de voir Sam aujourd'hui, dit-il à la place, quand les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si on se rassemble peut-être tous ici dans un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'ennuierait, Frodon ? demanda Bilbon. »

Mais il y avait un regard entendu dans ses yeux. Il comprenait.

« C'est ta maison, Frodon, tu es libre d'y faire ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit ma maison, dit durement Frodon. »

Puis il se mordit la langue jusqu'à faire mal.

« Je veux que ce soit _notre_ maison.

\- Frodon, appela doucement Bilbon. »

Il vint se tenir en face de Frodon et lui caressa la joue.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux, et en bonne santé, tenta d'expliquer Frodon. »

Cela exigeait une explication, et Bilbon en avai _t p_ lus que mérité une.

« Je le veux, mon Oncle, plus que tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu auparavant. Mais tu nous as trop bien élevés, je suppose. »

Son rire tomba quelque peu à plat, et son faux sourire disparut en un instant.

« Parce que je ne... »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes, conclut-il d'une voix à peine audible. »

Mais son Oncle l'entendit.

« Mon cher Frodon, murmura-t-il. »

Et il attira Frodon dans ses bras. Frodon s'agrippa à lui, essayant de se souvenir d'une époque où son oncle n'avait pas été là. À travers tous les genoux écorchés et toutes les empreintes de pieds sales, les farces et les rires, les larmes et le cœur brisé par l'amour... Il avait été là pour tout ça. Et maintenant, maintenant il ne serait plus là, plus jamais.

« Je voudrais que tu ne partes pas, murmura égoïstement Frodon. »

Ces paroles ne semblèrent pas déranger Bilbon, qui le tapota dans le dos.

« Tu vas me manquer. J'ai l'impression que tu me manques déjà.

\- Eh bien voilà qui est juste absurde, dit Bilbon de son ton ferme et pragmatique. »

Il recula d'un pas et croisa le regard de Frodon, puis il lui tordit le nez, comme si Frodon était de nouveau un jeune garçon. Frodon laissa échapper un gloussement impuissant.

Bilbon sourit.

« Je suis juste là. Et je le serai toujours, dans un sens. En toi, là où tu gardes ta mère et ton père. C'est tout. »

Frodon hocha la tête, à moitié pour acquiescer, à moitié pour empêcher la brûlure de ses yeux d'apparaître.

Son oncle prit pitié de lui et lui prit l'épaule.

« Maintenant file je suis sûr que Sam attend de te voir. Si tu passes près de la forge, jette un œil pour voir si ton oncle y est toujours, veux-tu ? Il a disparu en début de matinée et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il est.

\- Je le trouverai, promit Frodon. »

Bilbon le tapota de nouveau sur l'épaule avant de se retourner vers le coffre, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'un bateau. Pendant un long moment, Frodon le fixa depuis le seuil, mémorisant la scène à laquelle il était habitué depuis longtemps : Bilbon dans sa chambre, faisant les cent pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sortit profiter du soleil. Sam l'attendait au bout de l'allée, l'air bien plus patient que les trois autres hobbits à ses côtés. Malgré toute sa tristesse, Frodon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aurait dû le savoir.

« Alors ? demanda anxieusement Pippin. »

Merry, Everard et Sam lui dirent de se taire. Pippin plissa les lèvres et leur jeta un regard noir.

« J'ai le droit de demander à mon cousin ce qui se passe au juste, vous savez.

\- Tu pourrais lui laisser un peu d'espace, espèce de rustre, marmonna Sam. »

Il se retourna avec un regard d'excuse.

« Désolé j'avais l'intention de venir seul, mais ces deux-là m'ont suivi, et ensuite Everard est arrivé, et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?

\- Nous laisser venir, tout simplement, dit Everard. Surtout quand je ne peux pas arracher un seul mot à mon frère.

\- Il ne nous a pas 'laissés' faire quoi que ce soit, insista Merry. On a nos propres jambes. Maintenant _parle_ , Frodon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Frodon verrouilla la porte et se dirigea vers la forge. Sans surprise, ils le suivirent tous en groupe serré. Oncle les avait appelés 'canetons' et 'oisons' plu _s d'_ une fois, tirant un rire hystérique à Oncle Bofur. Il enferma le souvenir heureux pour plus tard.

« Je dois trouver mon oncle, dit-il. Une requête de mon autre oncle. Ensuite on pourra parler.

\- Alors c'est vrai, souffla Merry. Ils s'en vont. Ils partent avec les elfes sur la mer.

\- Est-ce que la reine elfe est encore avec eux ? demanda Pippin. Je voulais la voir.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on l'espionne, Pippin ! dit Sam. »

Il croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

« Je suis sûr que la dame Reine a de meilleures choses à faire que parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas son ami. Et pourquoi considérerait-elle un seul d'entre nous comme un ami ? »

Frodon eut un grand sourire.

« À l'en croire, Elodie et moi sommes ses amis, en fait. Ce qui a du sens, puisque je suis l'ami de son mari le Roi. »

Un silence suivit cette affirmation, comme il l'avait espéré. La forge devant eux ne semblait pas allumée comme elle l'était généralement quand son oncle s'y trouvait, mais Frodon sauta rapidement la porte et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. La forge était froide et vide.

« Mon Oncle ? Tu es là ? appela-t-il quand même.

\- Tu as rencontré un _Roi_ ? »

La question incrédule d'Everard donnait l'impression qu'il ne croyait même pas Frodon.

« Oui, bien sûr, dit-il. »

Il était un peu indigné que son frère par mariage ne se fie même pas à sa parole.

« J'ai rencontré plu _s d'_ un Roi, en fait. Mon cousin Fili est Roi d'Erebor. Et j'ai rencontré Aragorn, Roi du Gondor.

\- Gondor, souffla Pippin. Merry, il a rencontré un Roi du Gondor !

\- _Le_ Roi du Gondor, corrigea Sam. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils en avaient plusieurs. »

Pippin ne semblait pas concerné. Il continua de fixer Frodon avec fascination.

« Petit veinard, tu as t _out_ e la bonne fortune, dit-il. Était-il gentil ? Était-il grand ?

\- Oh, ces rois-là, dit Merry en haussant les épaules. Ceux-là ne comptent pas. »

Sam se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ne comptent pas ?

\- Je les ai rencontrés tous les deux. Aucun n'a vraiment l'air d'un roi. Aragorn n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de parler à tout le monde et ressemblait plus à un Rôdeur qu'à un Roi, et Fili nous a appris de nouvelles farces. Celle avec les oreillers ? On l'a apprise de Fili et Kili quand on était à Erebor. »

Frodon passa la porte de la forge normalement cette fois au lieu de sauter par-dessus et rejoignit le groupe. Pippin semblait toujours entiché de l'idée de rencontrer le Roi du Gondor, tandis que Sam continuait de fixer Merry, éberlué. Merry croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

Frodon étrécit le regard.

« Ce sont quand même des rois, Merry. Ce n'est pas parce que tu les connais, qu'ils en sont moins royaux.

\- Je parle d'un roi que je n'aurais jamais rencontré. Un qui _agisse_ plus royalement. »

Parfois son cousin était absolument absurde, et parfois Frodon avait peur pour lui-même parce qu'il comprenait le raisonnement de Merry. Il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec son cousin, mais au moins il comprenait.

« Eh bien, peut-êtr _e qu_ e tu rencontreras un roi du... du Rohan. Peut-être que ce sera assez royal pour toi.

\- Comme si j'allais en avoir l'occasion, marmonna Merry. Je suis un hobbit adulte et ma mère me suspendrait quand même par mes bretelles. »

Il tira sur l'objet en question, les enroulant autour de ses pouces.

« Ce qui n'est pas juste, parce que je sais qu'elle partait à l'aventure quand elle était plus jeune que je ne le suis maintenant.

\- Mais tu as été élevé à Erebor pendant un moment, dit Pippin. »

Il avait l'air à deux doigts de bouder.

« Je ne suis jamais sorti de la Comté.

\- Et te voilà, à te moquer de rois comme si tu étais un expert, accusa Everard. »

Merry roula des yeux.

« Pippin a raison, au moins tu es sorti de la Comté.

\- Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ? s'exclama Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec la Comté, je te le demande ? Rien. C'est magnifique ici.

\- Allez, Sam, dit Frodon. »

Il donna un petit coup de coude à son ami.

« Tu as sûrement envie de voir des choses au-delà de la Comté. Pourquoi pas les elfes ? Fondcombe, Vertbois ? »

Sam gigota un peu.

« Eh bien... j'aimerais. Tu sais que j'aimerais. Mais ils partent tous, maintenant. Il ne reste plus d'elfes. À part la Reine et tes deux cousins, bien sûr. »

Ce n'étaient pas vraiment ses cousins, sinon de façon très distante par mariage, mais Frodon comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Cela rappela aussi à Frodon que les elfes _partaient_ en effet, et qu'ils emmèneraient ses oncles avec eux. En sécurité et heureux à jamais de l'autre côté de la mer. Il aurait seulement voulu qu'ils soient heureux ici, dans la Comté, mais Frodon savait que cela ne devait pas être.

Il redressa les épaules.

« Venez, vous tous, dit-il. Je dois trouver mon oncle. Ensuite on pourra parler de visiter d'autres pays.

\- Je ne sais pas __ _si_ j'en ai vraiment envie, marmonna Sam. »

Mais il suivit les autres.

(-)

Quand Thorin revint dans le smial, il fut frappé par l'odeur de quelque chose en train de brûler et le silence absolu.

« Bilbon ? appela-t-il. »

Rien. Jurant dans sa barbe, il se précipita dans la cuisine, où la fumée commençait à épaissir. L'odeur, aussi, était forte, et Thorin ouvrait déjà des fenêtres pour faire entrer l'air du soir avant même d'être arrivé.

Bilbon se tenait devant le four, les yeux fixés sur le vide, mais il y avait de la peur dans son regard tandis qu'il observait une horreur distante se jouer. Thorin ne le toucha même pas, saisissant plutôt un pichet d'eau qu'il jeta dans le four. Ce qui brûlait ne pouvait déjà plus être sauvé, de toute façon. Les charbons sifflèrent mais avec le feu éteint, la fumée disparaissant déjà, Thorin put reporter son attention sur sa priorité : Bilbon.

Son époux fixait toujours la distance, et des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage. Il mimait un mot de façon répétée, et ce n'était pas au mur qu'il parlait, ou au four, ou à quoi que ce soit sinon ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête.

Cela brisa d'autant plus le cœur de Thorin. Son époux, son beau et fort époux, se perdant davantage dans ses souvenirs avec chaque jour qui passait.

Lentement il rejoignit Bilbon et, aussi délicatement qu'il l'osa, il attira Bilbon dans ses bras. Son époux ne bougea pas, toujours perdu, mais Thorin commença à lui caresser le dos de haut en bas.

« Reviens-moi, murmura-t-il. Bilbon, reviens, bien-aimé. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. »

En se basant sur de précédentes expériences, il aurait pu deviner en quoi consistait le cauchemar vivant de Bilbon. D'autant plus qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait son nom sur les lèvres de son époux, répété encore et encore. Et il pouvait deviner ce qui avait déclenché la crise de son époux. Peut-être la fumée du four, ou les nuages qui étaient arrivés. Il ne le savait pas avec certitude, et Bilbon refusait toujours de le lui dire.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il serait toujours là pour Bilbon, peu importe ce qui l'entraînait. Thorin serait toujours là pour le ramener.

Il fallut quelques minutes de caresses dans le dos de Bilbon avant qu'il ne sente soudain le hobbit se tendre. Thorin ne bougea pas, se contentant de continuer ses mouvements de la main.

« Thorin, murmura Bilbon d'une voix étranglée et misérable. »

À ce mot Thorin recula. Le visage de Bilbon était rouge d'embarras, comme si c'était son choix, d'être continuellement rappelé dans le passé.

Thorin se contenta de sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je t'ai retrouvé, murmura-t-il. »

Bilbon renifla et passa enfin ses propres bras autour de Thorin.

« Tu le fais toujours, murmura-t-il d'un ton humide. Tu le fais toujours. »

Il marqua une pause un instant avant de demander avec réticence :

« Le pain que je cuisinais... ?

\- Nous en avons beaucoup plus, dit immédiatement Thorin. »

Bilbon grogna et enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de Thorin.

« Ce n'est pas la question, et il n'y en _aura_ pas beaucoup plus si je n'arrête pas de les brûler.

\- Tu en as brûlé un, bien-aimé. Cela ne constitue pas un 'les'. »

Bilbon marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et refusa de retirer sa tête qui était appuyée contre Thorin. Thorin ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit : si c'était assez impor _ta_ nt, Bilbon le lui dirait. Il avait le sentiment, cela dit, que Bilbon marmonnait simplement avec irritation contre lui-même, et c'était mieux que pleurer. Thorin détestait voir son époux pleurer, détestait voir son époux souffrir.

Il détestait aussi se sentir incapable d'y faire quelque chose. Et en cet instant, il était plus impuissant que jamais.

 _Encore un mois_ , se dit-il. _Juste un mois_.

Ils restèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, la fumée se dissipant entièrement. Thorin était surpris que l'odeur n'ait pas fait accourir Frodon, mais il se souvint ensuite que Frodon ne vivait plus à Cul-de-Sac. Il vivait dans son propre petit smial avec Reginard, bien qu'ils soient tous deux souvent ici à Cul-de-Sac.

Puis il marqua une pause, parce que Frodon était censé être _ici aujourd'hu_ i.

« Où est Frodon ? demanda _-t-il._

 _\- Avec Sam et_ un groupe d'amis, répondit Bilbon. »

Il recula et s'essuya les joues, effaçant le reste de larmes et de sa tristesse avec.

« J'ai entendu Merry et Everard, et là où ils vont, Pippin est sûr de suivre.

\- Pippin va se retrouver dans un sacré pétrin, un de ces jours, songea Thorin. »

Le plus jeune hobbit du groupe était notoire pour sa capacité à s'attirer des ennuis. Le 90ème anniversaire de Bilbon lui vint en tête, le petit hobbit aidé par son cousin plus âgé à voler quelques-uns des feux d'artifice de Gandalf. Pour une fois, Kili et Fili n'avaient pas été impliqués – du moins, c'était leur histoire, et ils s'y étaient tenus – mais ils _avaient_ trouvé ça très amusant. L'âge n'avait pas d'importance, supposa Thorin. Une âme malicieuse apprécierait toujours les bêtises.

Bilbon sourit, comme si tout allait bien dans le monde.

« Pippin se retrouve dans le pétrin tous les jours, mon cher époux. En quoi est-ce que demain ou n'importe lequel 'de ces jours' sera-t-il différent ? »

Avec un léger rire Thorin déposa un baiser sur le front de Bilbon. L'odeur âcre de la fumée étaient encore faiblement présen _te_ dans l'air, cependant, et Bilbon fronça les sourcils quand il le réalisa. Avant que Thorin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, Bilbon se dirigea vers les fenêtres et les ouvrit encore plus grand.

« Un peu d'air frais supplémentaire ne fera pas de mal, dit-il, aussi raisonnable et logique que d'habitude. Tu veux bien voir si on a encore de la pâte dans le garde-manger ? Ou je peux le faire, et tu peux commencer à... eh bien, à récurer le four, je suppose, tu risques d'avoir besoin de ce fil de fer que les nains des Montagnes Bleues ont envoy- Thorin ! »

Thorin refusa de bouger, les bras serrés autour de Bilbon, enfouissant presque le visage dans les boucles de son époux. Ce hobbit, cet être _merveilleux_ , son époux, son bien-aimé.

« Je t'aurais laissé partir seul, murmura Thorin dans ses cheveux. Mais je suis infiniment reconnaissant de pouvoir partir avec toi. »

Un instant plus tard, les doigts de Bilbon s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, s'accrochant tout aussi fort. La prise était loin d'être aussi serrée q _ue cinqua_ nte ans plus tôt, les muscles s'affaiblissant avec l'âge, et cela donnait seulement envie à Thorin de garder Bilbon contre lui et de ne jamais le lâcher.

« Je ne serais pas parti sans toi, nain stupide, marmonna Bilbon dans sa poitrine. Nous serions restés ensemble ou partis ensemble. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. »

Thorin ferma les yeux et respira.

« Je vais nettoyer le four, dit-il enfin.

\- Dans une minute, répondit Bilbon. »

Et Thorin resta où il était, les bras autour de son bien-aimé.

(-)

« Elodie ? »

Elodie répondit d'un 'hmm' depuis la salle de bains où elle était à genoux près de la baignoire. Prim gloussa et l'éclaboussa – encore – et elle songea ironiquement que défendre les frontières de la Comté était plus facile que de nettoyer un enfant plein d'énergie. Mais Hob avait été demandé en ville, alors Elodie était restée en arrière.

Hob entra derrière elle et sourit au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Elodie lui lança un regard noir.

« Oui, j'adore me faire laver par- »

Prim l'éclaboussa de nouveau, la faisant broncher et fermer les yeux. Elle en ouvrit un pour continuer à jeter un regard noir à son époux, tandis que Prim gloussait et gloussait.

« -la méthode des éclaboussures, conclut-elle. J'espère que ta réunion était ennuyeuse et inintéressante.

\- Elle n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Hob avec cet horrible sourire qu'elle adorait. En fait elle était très instructive, et c'est une information que tu vas devoir garder pour toi. »

Elodie cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- La Comté a décidé que tout le monde serait dehors quand Bilbon et Thorin partiront. Ils prévoient une célébration d'adieu. Lobélia est déterminée, même si elle peut à peine marcher désormais. Je crois qu'elle espère être portée. »

La nouvelle sur Lobélia n'était pas surprenante – c'était Lobélia – mais l'idée d'organiser une fête d'adieu pour ses deux oncles était une idée merveilleuse.

« Qui a eu cette idée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde, ce n'est même pas moi qui ai abordé le sujet, même si j'en avais l'intention. »

Prim jouait avec ses jouets de bain maintenant, donc Elodie garda un bras derrière sa fille et reporta toute son attention sur son époux.

« Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle. »

Hob sourit.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas les laisser quitter la Terre du Milieu sans être reconnus. Deux des plus grands aventuriers du monde qui vivent ici dans notre petit Hobbitbourg, et ils sont sur le point de partir avec les _elfes_. C'est un plus grand signe de respect et de reconnaissance que je ne pourrai jamais leur donner. Parfois j'oublie que Thorin était _roi_. C'est fou. »

Si Prim n'était pas appuyée contre son bras, Elodie aurait bondi pour l'étreindre. Son magnifique, merveilleux ami et époux. Elle avait, cependant, un bras libre, et elle l'utilisa pour attraper Hob _par l_ a chemise. Hob se baissa obligeamment et avec son sourire habituel, et Elodie déposa un ferme baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'adore _quan_ d tu fais des choses comme ça, dit-elle quand ils se séparèrent. »

Hob haussa les épaules, toujours tête en bas.

« Je sais. Est-ce que tu veux que je finisse de laver Prim ? »

Oh qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir épousé son meilleur ami qui la connaissait si bien.

« Je vais finir, dit-elle quand même. Elle absorbe l'eau depuis une demi-heure. »

Elle n'avait jamais connu un autre enfant qui aime autant les bains.

« C'est le sang de ta mère, dit Hob d'un ton entendu. »

Il se redressa et ressortit.

« Je t'ai ramené quelque chose de la ville ! Ce sont les petits biscuits que tu aimes tant !

\- Bisk, dit Prim, les yeux écarquillés et pleins d'espoir. Bisk ? »

Elodie soupira.

« Un seul, acquiesça-t-elle enfin. Et seulement si tu te dépêches et que tu me laisses te laver les cheveux. »

Prim déposa immédiatement ses jouets de l'autre côté de la baignoire, puis ferma les yeux très fort et pencha la tête en arrière, comme si elle attendait l'eau.

« Pas _encore_ ! dit Elodie en riant. Je n'ai même pas encore mis le shampoing... oh, peu importe.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je la lave ? demanda Hob en repassant la tête dans la pièce. Ça ne me gêne vraiment pas. Il y a une théière fraîche pour le thé, aussi.

\- Ça _ne_ me dérange pas, dit honnêtement Elodie. »

Elle entreprit d'extraire le shampoing doux de sa petite jarre pour en mettre sur ses mains.

« Tu es terriblement gentil avec moi ce soir. Je plaisantais juste pour la réunion. »

Si ça l'avait dérangée de rester à la maison avec sa fille, elle aurait emmené Prim à la réunion. Rester à la maison avec sa petite en train de courir partout avait été une occasion bienve _nue_.

« Je sais. Mais tu n'aimes pas le changement. »

Elodie marqua une pause, les mains déjà sur la tête de Prim.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé ça, dit Hob à mi-voix. Je le sais. J'ai juste... Je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer comment tu gères le départ de tes oncles. Et des biscuits avec du thé ne font jamais de mal, pas vrai ? »

Son cœur sembla enfler dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle croie qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme debout derrière elle. Toujours à veiller sur elle, toujours à être son ami de la meilleure des façons, toujours à l'aimer. Son Hob.

« Non, dit-elle. »

Et sa voix semblait un peu étranglée.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

Il attendit près de la porte. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini de parler. Alors elle finit les cheveux de Prim et saisit la louche pour soigneusement rincer le shampoing. Deux rinçages rapides, et Prim secouait la tête comme si elle était un chiot. Elodie eut un rire et se retourna vers son époux en attente. Il n'y avait aucune censure dans son regard. Juste de la patience et de l'amour, comme toujours.

« Je vais bien, en fait, admit-elle. Je ne perds pas tout le monde. Je t'ai toi, et j'ai Prim, et j'ai encore Frodon et tous mes cousins fous et Esméralda et Bofur. Alors tout le monde n'est pas parti. »

Elle prit une inspiration.

« Ça fait mal, parce que tu as raison, je n'aime pas le changement. Pas toujours. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, le changement avait eu de bons et de mauvais côtés, mais c'était généralement mauvais. Ce n'était pas toujours bon jusqu'à... jusqu'à toi. »

Hob lui offrit un sourire timide et heureux à ces mots.

« Alors c'est dur de les laisser partir, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Mais ils ne meurent pas, et c'était un sort bien pire. Ils partent juste dans un endroit au-delà des lettres et des yeux. Ils seront ensemble pour toujours, et je pourrai les regarder et je leur ferai au revoir de la main et le dernier souvenir que j'aurai d'eux sera de les voir ensemble et vivants. Et ça... c'est plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer, vraiment. »

Elle n'avait pas eu ça avec ses parents. Elle les avait regardés être préparés pour les funérailles, elle les avait regardés être enterrés. Elle n'aurait pas à faire cela avec ses oncles, et cela faisait toute la différence.

« Tant mieux, dit Hob. Mais il y a quand même du thé et des biscuits.

\- Tant mieux, répéta-t-elle à son tour. »

Il lui sourit.

« Laisse-moi sécher Prim et la mettre au lit et je viendrai te rejoindre. »

Hob était à la moitié du couloir quand elle l'appela.

« Est-ce que tu peux sortir le bol de sucre pour le thé ?

\- Du sucre ? Pour le thé ? Tu _détestes_ le sucre avec ton thé ! répondit-il. »

Elodie commença à répondre, puis marqua une pause. Sa main resta en suspension au-dessus de son ventre, puis elle commença à sourire. Prim gloussa tandis qu'elle sortait sa fille du bain et commençait à la sécher.

« Oui, du sucre avec le thé, s'il te plaît, lui dit Elodie. »

Elle tordit _le n_ ez de sa fille avec le bout de la serviette. Prim rigola et se frotta le nez.

Peut-être qu'elle saurait avec certitude à temps pour le dire à ses oncles avant qu'ils ne partent pour les terres de l'ouest. Oui, ce serait un très bon cadeau d'adieu.

(-)

 **Surprise ! Eh oui, la vie continue... À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes je viens de recevoir la review de Julindy sur le chapitre 21 (oui, je prends de l'avance. C'est ça ou ralentir encore la publication, parce qu'avec mon boulot je passe 4h dans les transports en plus de 9h au travail, donc j'ai plus tellement de temps pour traduire !) disant que 'les adultes vieillissent, les enfants grandissent'... C'est plus vrai que jamais avec l'évocation de Lobélia qui n'arrive plus à marcher et de la nouvelle grossesse d'Elodie !**


	27. La fin du chemin - Partie 3

**Désolée ! J'ai oublié suite à un déménagement ! Mais au moins les ràr sont de retour (surprise) (par contre je réponds qu'à celles du chapitre 26 hein sinon je suis pas couchée)**

 **Noooo Aime : Ce départ est un peu mieux qu'un décès, au sens où on a la garantie qu'ils sont ensemble ! Tu as pas fini de pleurer avec les chapitres qui viennent, je te le dis ! Et attends la prochaine fic, celle-là c'est rien en comparaison !**

 **Haha si Merry était aussi aventureux que sa mère elle aurait déjà eu une crise cardiaque la pauvre Essé ! Et Sam n'aime même pas l'idée de discuter d'un voyage xD** **Ah mais les passages du rire aux larmes c'est pareil c'est pas près de s'arrêter ! (Enfin si... avec cette fic... parce que dans trois semaines on rira beaucoup moins)**

 **Ah des fics Buffy ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas lues ! Déjà crève-coeur dans le déménagement, il fallait que je fasse un tri, les vieux DVD Buffy et Angel ont dû partir à la poubelle...**

 **Lobélia je crois que c'est son plus vieux rêve de se faire porter sur une chaise ! lol**

 **Eh oui on s'en rend pas compte mais c'est hyper dur d'élever des enfants ! Déjà les garder c'est pénible... (D'ailleurs mon père se moquait de moi l'autre jour parce que j'ai fait ça pendant 2 ans. Il me demandait "Hein Julie tu penses quoi des enfants de maintenant ?" J'ai répondu "ça dépend des parents !" pour lui clouer le bec xD)**

 **Moi aussi j'ai toujours adoré les bains, mais les photos incriminantes ne sont pas sur FB ! (Parce que ma grand-mère n'est pas dessus et c'est elle qui conserve les photos. A l'écouter FB c'est limite une invention du diable lol)**

 **Dame Marianne : C'est normal, moi aussi je pleure de plus en plus !**

 **Carrymaxwell : Si j'avais le temps, je les relirais aussi tout le temps, t'inquiète !**

 **Sabrinabella : La partie Durin c'est pour le chapitre 28 !**

 **Angelyoru : Eh oui la vie continue, c'est tout à fait ça ! Et en même temps ça passe vite, on l'a connue bébé et maintenant elle va avoir son deuxième enfant...**

 **Chapitre 3 : Le départ de Hobbitbourg**

 **Résumé : Bilbon et Thorin quittent Hobbitbourg avec des compagnons de voyage... et découvrent toute une surprise qui les attend.**

 **Note : Je vous préviens, c'est un peu un chapitre tire-larmes. Rien qu'en le mettant en page (retour à la ligne pour les dialogues, tout mettre en police Times 12, etc) j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Et la traduction je vous raconte même pas...**

(-)

Le matin de leur départ, Bilbon se leva tôt. Il restait deux choses à emporter, et toutes deux allaient sur sa personne. Il devrait juste s'assurer qu'il les trouverait là où elles avaient été soigneusement mises de côté.

La maison était calme mais pleine, Elodie et sa famille au bout du couloir dans une des chambres d'amis, Frodon et Reginard dans une autre. Esméralda et Bofur étaient dans leur propre smial, mais Merry, Pippin, Everard, Lothon, et même Sam et Rosie étaient restés pour la nuit. Tous avaient exigé des histoires de Bilbon et Thorin jusqu'à ce que les chandelles aient fini de brûler. Personne n'avait voulu aller se coucher tôt.

Cela, peut-être, avait été le plus grand cadeau qu'ils puissent offrir à Bilbon. Ne pas vouloir perdre un dernier moment de plus avec lui, redoutant tellement son départ.

Alors il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir vers sa vieille bibliothèque, et il prit le temps de se tenir là et de la contempler un moment. Tous ses livres restaient, et le bureau et les accessoires d'écritures aussi. Tous allaient à son Frodon, son cher Frodon au grand cœur. Il savait qu'Élodie lui rendrait probablement visite chaque jour avec sa fille, et il espérait qu'elles apprécieraient également la bibliothèque.

Peut-être qu'elle emmènerait également son deuxième enfant, et la nouvelle qu'Élodie leur avait annoncée à tous la veille fit de nouveau sourire Bilbon. Du sucre dans son thé : Hob aurait vraiment dû s'en douter.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et Bilbon soupira et s'appuya contre ce contact.

« Tu comptes les choses ? hasarda Thorin.

\- Je dis adieu, répondit Bilbon. »

Les mains de Thorin commencèrent à lui caresser les bras avec réconfort.

« Pas dans un mauvais sens. J'imagine les choses que je n'aurais jamais vues de mon vivant, de toute façon.

\- Et je ne peux pas commencer à te décrire à quel point je suis heureux que ces mots ne me brûlent plus, dit Thorin. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le côté de la tête de Bilbon.

« Viens, bien-aimé. Toi et moi devons lever les autres afin de pouvoir partir avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut. »

Ils frappèrent donc aux portes et ne tardèrent pas à avoir tout le monde debout. Lothon partit, annonçant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, et fila comme une flèche. Bilbon les laissa finir la vaisselle du petit déjeuner et se rendit plutôt dans sa chambre. Leur chambre.

Il y avait eu de la douleur, quand il avait quitté Erebor. Il y avait eu tant de douleur et Bilbon avait craqué deux fois quand les souvenirs de l'endroit lui avaient révélé à quel point la montagne et tous ses habitants lui manqueraient. Il était presque surpris de constater à quel point il ressentait la même chose, ici, pour cette petite chambre qui avait été la leur pendant si longtemps. Même si la chambre n'avait jamais détenu les mêmes souvenirs dramatiques qu'Erebor, et que la Comté avait été plus tranquille que la montagne, il se sentit encore se remémorer des choses, revoyant une version plus jeune de lui-même au lit avec une version plus jeune de son époux. Jouer avec Frodon et Elodie, sa cheville faisant des siennes les derniers hivers. Tout était là, enveloppé autour de Cul-de-Sac mais surtout de cette chambre, _leur_ chambre.

Il essuya ses yeux larmoyants et avança avec détermination.

« Une dernière chose, murmura-t-il. »

Enfin, deux choses, mais la première était juste devant lui.

Là, sur la chaîne que Thorin avait fabriquée pour lui, se trouvait sa broche. Toujours brillante, toujours belle, après toutes ces années. Le bien-aimé de Thorin jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il passa tendrement ses doigts dessus.

C'était l'Anneau qui avait démarré sa véritable aventure, mais cette broche, aurait-il argumenté, avait démarré l'aventure de sa vie. Son mariage, son amour, tout avait commencé avec cette broche que Thorin lui avait offerte un soir sur la route de la Forêt Noire. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier, m _ais e_ n même temps il avait l'impression que c'était 54 ans plus tôt, et c'était le cas. Sa broche, sa promesse. Une que Thorin avait tenue toutes ces années.

À côté de la broche sur la chaîne se trouvaient deux perles, scintillant encore comme neuves. De l'autre côté de la broche se trouvait une amulette de tête de cheval, et Bilbon sourit avec affection au souvenir de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Son fils siégeait désormais sur le trône, et Morwen les avait quittés depuis longtemps, partie rejoindre son époux dans les champs fertiles qui, Bilbon l'espérait, attendaient les Rohirrim tombés. Il glissa la chaîne par-dessus sa tête et laissa ses meilleurs souvenirs pendre contre sa poitrine.

La seconde chose était un objet dont il n'avait pas beaucoup besoin, mais il n'allait pas la laisser en arrière. Il la prit dans sa main juste au moment où Thorin entrait. Son époux fit une terrible grimace.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-la en arrière.

\- Non, dit Bilbon en secouant la tête. Et je ne suis absolument pas désolé. C'est à moi et c'était mon premier cadeau et je ne la laisserai pas en arrière. »

Il agrippa la canne de ses deux mains.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais c'est à moi, alors je te remercierai de ne pas y toucher et de me la laisser. »

Malgré lui, Thorin commença à sourire.

« Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, répondit Bilbon. »

Et cette fois Thorin eut un léger rire.

« Je pensais bien que tu répondrais ça. Les autres sont prêts, si tu l'es. »

C'était aussi soudain que ça l'avait été à Erebor, mais tout comme à l'époque, Bilbon ne regarda pas en arrière. Il avança et saisit la main de Thorin dans la sienne.

« Je le suis, si tu l'es, dit-il doucement. »

Thorin se contenta de sourire et de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière eux.

Les autres étaient dehors à attendre sur le seuil, plus patient que Bilbon ne les avait jamais vus. Même Pippin était immobile, pour une fois. Il supposa que c'était une affaire solennelle : quitter la Comté pour toujours et ne jamais revenir. Même si ces hobbits les accompagnaient jusqu'au port – essayer de leur dire non avait été une erreur.

« Où est notre voiture ? demanda Bilbon.

\- En ville, dit Hob. La charrette attend là-bas, avec les poneys. »

Il tendit la main vers la porte.

« Après vous. »

Bilbon lui adressa un sourire et sortit à la suite de Thorin, qui surveillait attentivement pour s'assurer que Bilbon _n'utilisait_ pas la canne.

« Nain obstiné, murmura Bilbon.

\- Insupportable hobbit, dit Thorin en retour. »

Puis il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin. Bilbon fronça les sourcils avant de regarder autour de son époux.

Et de fixer la scène.

La ville de Hobbitbourg était immobile et silencieuse, mais elle n'était pas vide. Alignés le long des rues se trouvaient des hobbit _s de_ tous les âges et de toutes les tailles. Ils étaient tous debout, silencieux et solennels, et tous fixaient Bilbon.

Bilbon sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et la referma rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il. »

Thorin semblait aussi éberlué que Bilbon.

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Allez-y, les pressa Elodie derrière eux. »

Elle avait un sourire entendu sur le visage. Lentement Bilbon descendit le chemin et entra en ville.

Les hobbits de chaque côté de la route commencèrent à sourire, et soudain les vœux de bonheur vinrent de tout le monde. Tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire, des adieux étaient offerts à chaque occasion. Jeune ou vieux, des jeunes filles aux mères aimantes et des petits garçons aux plus vieux des grands-pères, ils étaient tous là, et ils parlaient tous. 'Bonne chance', mélangé à 'Une vie bénie à vous deux', et parfois même juste 'Merci', se faisaient entendre.

Bilbon ne réalisa qu'il pleurait que lorsque des larmes coulèrent dans son sourire. Il y avait des visages familiers dans la foule, Hamfast notamment, et son vieil ami réussit à mordre sa lèvre tremblante afin de serrer longuement et fortement Bilbon dans ses bras.

« Portez-vous bien, Monsieur Bilbon, murmura-t-il. Je viendrais si je pouvais pour vous voir partir, vous savez que je le ferais. Je suis juste content que Sam puisse y aller pour moi.

\- Je sais que vous le feriez, dit Bilbon. Oh, je sais que vous le feriez. Je suis si heureux d'avoir pu vous voir, Hamfast. »

Avant de partir.

Il les laissait tous en arrière.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au centre de la ville, et là, assis sur la charrette, se trouvait un visage très familier. Bilbon le fixa jusqu'à entendre un rire grave.

« Est-ce là tout ce que j'obtiens pour salutations, mon vieil ami ?

\- _Gandalf_ , murmura Bilbon. »

Et le magicien descendit de la charrette afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Le sourire de Bilbon s _'élargi_ t, et il vit Thorin sourire d'une façon similaire quand le magicien l'étreignit aussi.

« Où _étiez_ -vous ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Occupé, dit Gandalf d'un ton énigmatique. Mais... une bonne occupation, en fait. Alors il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. … Dans l'ensemble, corri _gea-_ t-il. »

Thorin roula des yeux.

« Toujours joyeux, Gandalf.

\- Il y aura toujours une raison de s'inquiéter, dit Gandalf. »

Il regarda Thorin de la même manière agacée que d'habitude.

« Vous devriez savoir cela mieux que personne, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. »

Puis il sourit.

« Mais cela fait du bien à mon cœur de vous voir tous les deux, et encore plus de savoir pourquoi vous quittez enfin la Comté. Je suis heureux d'être celui qui vous emmènera à l'Ouest. »

Il haussa un sourcil en direction du reste du groupe.

« Même si je ne vais pas tous vous prendre.

\- Seulement jusqu'au port, dit Frodon. Nous voulons juste les voir partir.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Gandalf. »

Comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de tous les laisser venir. Il se pencha et étreignit Frodon et Elodie avec de grands sourires, et fit apparaître un petit feu d'artifice, juste pour Prim. Ses yeux ravis étincelèrent, et elle tendit immédiatement les bras pour qu'il la porte, ce qu'il fit avec un rire.

« Bilbon Sacquet ! »

Bilbon se retourna et eut un grand sourire. Lobélia était assise dans sa chaise de bois, qui était portée par quatre jeunes hobbits, l'un d'entre eux étant Lothon.

« Si tu pensais que tu pourrais quitter la Comté sans me dire au revoir, tu es fou, insista Lobélia.

\- Je n'en aurais même pas rêvé, promit Bilbon. »

Lobélia le fusilla du regard, avant d'enfin sourire et tendre les bras pour l'étreindre. Ses doigts étaient un peu serrés, mais Bilbon les laissa s'enfoncer jusqu'à faire des bleus. Il savait pourquoi elle s'accrochait à lui.

Effectivement, quand il recula, elle avait les yeux rouges de larmes.

« Je déteste que tu partes, tu sais. Tu as toujours été...

\- Je sais, dit Bilbon à mi-voix. Je sais. »

Et il savait, oui. Malgré leur début et leur milieu erratiques, ils étaient devenus de bons amis au fil des ans. Assez pour qu'il sache que Lobélia n'avait pas _besoin_ de la chaise dans laquelle elle se trouvait, comme elle l'avait fait croire à tout le monde. Elle aimait juste que les autres la transportent dedans. Cela le fit presque sourire.

« Tu es l'un des _seu_ ls à qui je pouvais parler des orques et de cette horrible invasion de la Comté, poursuivit Lobélia. Et maintenant à qui vais-je en parler ? Je serai toute seule.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, dit Esméralda. »

S'avançant de là où elle se trouvait, elle prit l'une des mains de Lobélia dans les siennes et la serra fort.

« Nous serons toujours là, Bofur et moi. Et nous nous souvenons. »

Lobélia sourit enfin.

« C'est bien vrai. Tant mieux. »

Mais elle regarda quand même Bilbon avec tristesse.

« Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle enfin, d'une voix presque douloureusement petite.

\- Et tu vas me manquer, dit-il. Mais je dois partir.

\- Je sais, et je suis contente que tu partes, dit-elle aussi fermement qu'elle le put avec sa voix tremblante. Tu avais besoin de partir. Et je ne saurais penser à quelqu'un qui le mérite davantage. »

Il l'étreignit une dernière fois, puis s'écarta d'elle et de la chaise. Elle s'essuya les yeux une fois de plus mais resta où elle était, les regardant monter dans la charrette et sur les poneys.

« En avant, dit Gandalf en prenant les rênes. »

Bilbon s'arrêta, debout sur le bord de la charrette, puis jeta un regard à tout le monde. Son peuple, sa famille, ses amis, tous là pour dire au revoir. S'il y avait jamais un moment pour dire quelque chose, c'était maintenant.

« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les discours, dit-il. »

Et la foule rit comme il l'avait espéré. Thorin renifla avec amusement derrière lui dans la charrette. Bilbon sourit.

« Mais je peux dire, du fond de mon cœur, que vous méritez des paroles de gratitude et de gentillesse, que vous méritez le meilleur car vous êtes les meilleurs. Vous, mes chers hobbits, comptez parmi les plus grandes créatures de cette terre, et vous en avez fait la démonstration pour moi et les miens aujourd'hui. »

Sa gorge était bouchée par l'émotion, et il dut avaler deux fois avant de pouvoir continuer.

« Alors merci. »

Et sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

« Merci pour tous les jours ici dans la Comté. Je vous en souhaite à tous beaucoup d'autres ici dans le soleil et la chaleur que nous avons appelés chez nous. Adieu ! Vous resterez tous en souvenir dans mon cœur. »

De nouveaux adieux furent lancés, et Bilbon s'assit soigneusement dans la charrette, les mains de Thorin le guidant en toute sécurité. Puis ils bougèrent, et davantage de mains se levèrent en signe d'au revoir. Bilbon agita encore et encore la sienne, et il dut cligner des yeux pour voir à travers ses larmes.

Il cligna à temps pour voir Lobélia se lever enfin de chaise et s'éloigner, à la grande stupéfaction de ceux autour d'elle. Puis les larmes de Bilbon furent oubliées tandis qu'il se mettait à rire, et rit encore plus fort en voyant Lothon rouler des yeux depuis son poney.

Ce fut donc avec une grande hilarité qu'ils quittèrent la Comté.

(-)

Arpenter les collines de la Comté ramena Thorin aux jours où il avait poursuivi Bilbon, essayant désespérément de le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le Mordor. Sauf que cette fois, cette fois il y avait infiniment moins de stress et une bien meilleure ambiance. Leur voyage n'était pas une promenade, mais Gandalf prit son temps en guidant les poneys et chevaux vers l'avant et l'ouest. Cela donna à Thorin comme à Bilbon du temps pour voir et parler avec ceux qui les accompagnaient pour dire au revoir. Frodon en particulier était comme une éponge, absorbant tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire et le gardant proche de son cœur. Bilbon avait eu raison : Frodon ne prenait pas bien leur départ du tout.

Sam était là, cependant, ainsi que Rosie et Merry, Pippin et Everard et Lothon, mais plus important, Reginard était là pour se tenir à côté de son époux et le soutenir. Elodie était là aussi, avec Hob, et Prim alternait entre s'asseoir avec ses parents ou dans la charrette avec Bilbon et Thorin. En cette occasion, cependant, Elodie ne pouvait être complètement là pour son frère, car elle vivait la même perte. Sans la présence de Reginard, Thorin ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer laisser Arda et Frodon en arrière.

Bien sûr, les autres fournissaient assez de divertissement pour tous les distraire.

« Les patates sont meilleures, argumentait Sam en-dehors de la charrette. Bien meilleures que les carottes.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Pippin. Le fermier Maggot a les meilleures carottes, et même si j'adore les patates, on ne peut pas vaincre les carottes !

\- Quoi, les carottes que tu voles dans ses champs ? demanda Everard avec incrédulité. »

Le rire de Frodon se fit entendre au-dessus de la réponse obstinée de Pippin. Cela fit sourire Thorin à l'intérieur de la charrette.

À côté de lui, Bilbon poussa un soupir de satisfaction et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Thorin. Thorin bougea le bras et ne grimaça que légèrement devant la douleur fantôme de sa vieille blessure. Il se souvenait encore de la soudaine brûlure de la barre de fer que Dekir et Rutar avaient logée dans son épaule. Apparemment Bilbon n'était pas le seul à emmener avec lui les douleurs du passé.

Plus pour longtemps, maintenant. S'il fallait en croire les rumeurs et les histoires, ni l'un ni l'autre n'emmèneraient leurs vieilles blessures et douleurs avec eux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Bilbon comme s'il sentait son inconfort.

\- Juste une vieille blessure, dit Thorin à mi-voix. »

Cela ne lui faisait presque plus mal maintenant.

« Je vais bien. C'est juste l'épaule de la Moria. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

« La Moria ?

\- Dekir, Rutar ? demanda Thorin. »

Mais le tourbillonnement dans ses entrailles étaient déjà là. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu avec résignation.

« La barre de fer ? »

Il n'y avait aucune reconnaissance dans les yeux de Bilbon. Le pire était qu'il semblait savoir qu'il aurait dû se souvenir et ne le pouvait simplement pas.

« La Moria ? dit-il à nouveau, faiblement. Je... non. Je ne me souviens pas. »

Pendant un moment Thorin souhaita que ces souvenirs restent au loin, que ceux-là se tiennent éloignés de son esprit. S'il y avait des choses dont il valait mieux ne pas se souvenir, alors toute cette affaire entourant Caila en était une qu'il fallait garder loin de l'esprit de Bilbon pour toujours. Il y avait des nuits où Thorin restait encore réveillé, incapable d'éloigner son esprit des souvenirs de leur dispute, de Balin, de la blessure de Kili et des yeux hantés de Bilbon et de la bête qui avait failli lui prendre son bien-aimé. Il envia Bilbon pour ce moment de répit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit Thorin d'un ton apaisant. »

Bilbon se détourna, incapable de lui faire face, et Thorin lutta pour se répéter, _On y est presque. On y est presque et bientôt tout ça sera terminé_.

Soigneusement ses mains commencèrent à caresser les bras tendus de son époux, de bas en haut et de haut en bas dans un geste apaisant.

« On s'était disputé, toi et moi, dit-il doucement. »

En-dehors de la charrette, il entendait encore les autres rire et se taquiner. Gandalf semblait faire plus attention à la discussion vibrante des jeunes, mais Thorin ne doutait pas que l'autre oreille du magicien était dirigée ve _rs l'intérieur de la charrette._

 _Bilbon ne dit rien._

 _« Une terrible_ dispute, et c'était entièrement ma faute, même si tu as toujours insisté que c'était en partie la tienne, poursuivit Thorin. Puis nous avons été séparés dans la Moria, et quand je t'ai retrouvé... ça me hantera toujours, de t'avoir retrouvé ainsi. C'est quand nous avons essayé de partir que Dekir et Rutar nous ont trouvés et m'ont blessé. Tu es venu à mon aide, cela dit. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Orcrist est lourde, dit Bilbon d'une voix rauque. »

Thorin poussa un soupir de soulagement silencieux.

« Tu as eu de la chance que je sois capable de la soulever.

\- J'ai eu de la chance que tu sois là, tout simplement, corrigea Thorin. »

Il réussit enfin à ramener le hobbit résistant contre lui et déposa un baiser sur les mèches blanches.

« Dekir a failli te tuer, à ce que m'a dit Kili. C'était plus près que tu ne me l'avais décrit.

\- Ma plus grande inquiétude était de _sortir_ mes neveux et ma nièce et mon époux et ma famille de cet endroit désolé. Je n'étais pas vraiment concerné par les 'avait failli' à ce stade. »

La tension disparaissait lentement, à la grande approbation de Thorin, et Bilbon s'appuya enfin de nouveau contre lui.

« Je ne fais pas exprès d'oublier, murmura-t-il. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute _, i_ nsista Thorin. Bien-aimé, crois-moi quand je dis que c'est hors de ton contrôle et loin d'être de ton fait. Je le sais. Nous le savons tous. »

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son époux.

« Et tu reviens toujours. »

Bilbon ne dit rien, mais il resta appuyé contre Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'il commence enfin à somnoler un peu plus tard. Thorin resta éveillé, sentant la charrette secouer dans un sens et dans l'autre, écoutant les discussions dehors. Presque. Ils y étaient presque, pensa-t-il.

Puis Gandalf arrêta la charrette et dit :

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

(-)

 **Oh mon dieu vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce chapitre m'a donné envie de pleurer ! Accrochez-vous, le prochain est pire ! On a fait nos adieux aux habitants de la Comté, mais il reste l'autre moitié de la famille...**

 **Quant à moi je suis à la fois impatiente de commencer la prochaine fic (qui compte à l'heure où je publie, 97 chapitres et n'a pas l'air de vouloir toucher à sa fin avant longtemps) et triste de laisser cette saga...**


	28. La fin du chemin - Partie 4

**Noooo Aime : Bah oui mais quand tu déménages et que tu trouves personne pour récupérer tes DVD... T'as pas le choix ! C'est fou toutes les m*rdes qu'on peut accumuler dans un 15m²...**

 **Concernant la prochaine histoire je crois que tu peux prendre des actions chez Kleenex, en fait. Ou toute autre marque de mouchoirs de ton choix.**

 **Lol non il a pas peur d'oublier Thorin, je dirais qu'il rassemble surtout la canne et la broche... Dard il la laisse à Frodon je pense.**

 **Non ils ont pas le temps de faire un saut à Erebor ! C'est Erebor qui va venir à eux !**

 **Bah pour Morwen c'était assez logique qu'elle soit morte, y a une cinquantaine d'années de passées depuis la première fic et elle avait déjà 30-40 ans ! Gandalf il est toujours rabat-joie, c'est son mode par défaut de toute façon ! Et ton commentaire sur « prendre » tout le monde m'a fait faire un facepalm.**

 **Ah bah comme je te le disais, habitue-toi à ne plus le voir, ton écran. Dans le prochain chapitre ça peut aller mais une fois qu'on change de fic... C'est foutu ! On embarque dans des montagnes russes ! (Fun fact, j'avais oublié le nom français en écrivant ça et j'ai failli écrire 'roller coaster' tout simplement)**

 **Moi non plus je voulais pas que ça finisse ! Mais là on dit définitivement adieu à la Terre du Milieu ! (enfin 'définitivement' je sais pas vu la taille de la prochaine fic, j'en suis pas encore à décider ce que je traduirai ensuite mais en tout cas pour un bon bout de temps)**

 **Pareil j'arrêtais pas de cligner des yeux frénétiquement pour chasser les larmes... en plus ça pique au bout d'un moment ces saloperies !**

 **Je préfère les patates aux carottes. On peut faire plus de plats avec !**

 **Je t'avoue, quand Bilbon a _encore_ perdu la mémoire quand j'ai lu ce chapitre pour la première fois, j'ai réagi comme toi. Ils sont presque arrivés, on peut pas leur ficher la paix ?**

 **Comment tu vas faire au chapitre 29 ? Tu pourras pas dire « vivement la suite » vu que ce sera fini !**

 **Arya Cahill : Non ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier ! Il reste un épilogue ;) Moi aussi la saga m'a fait tout ça, et deux fois ! Une fois pour la lecture, une fois pour la traduction !**

 **Angelyoru : Oh non c'est pas fini de verser des larmes ! Et si tu me suis pour la prochaine traduction ce sera pas fini avant longtemps !**

 **Sabrinabella : Ton vœu est exaucé, Fili et Kili sont dans ce chapitre ainsi que le reste de la famille !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Le dernier vaisseau fait voile**

Résumé : Nous sommes donc arrivés à la fin, et pourtant, à un nouveau début.

(-)

Ce fut le magicien lui-même qui sortit un Bilbon aux yeux brouillés de la charrette et le posa sur le sol. Bilbon se réveilla beaucoup plus lorsqu'il vit où ils étaient, et Thorin dut admettre qu'il était également impressionné.

Le port était lumineux et brillant sous le soleil de midi, rempli de plusieurs bateaux ici et là. Aucun n'était aussi grand que le vaisseau au bout d'un dock de pierre. Ses voiles étaient telles de la soie, mais avec chaque petite brise qui venait elles dansaient, impatientes d'être gonflées et de naviguer. Thorin n'avait même pas besoin de voir les silhouettes attendant le long du vaisseau pour savoir que c'était le leur. Le dernier vaisseau pour Aman, et lui, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, serait à son bord.

Il s'était cru maudit par Mahal, autrefois. Maintenant il se demandait comment Mahal avait pu le bénir d'une telle façon.

Ce fut un groupe sombre qui se dirigea vers l'eau, bien que Bilbon soit autant en admiration que Thorin. Il y avait un grand artisanat ici dans le port, aussi bien en pierre qu'en bois, et tout autour c'était un endroit de paix. Il se demanda si un seul de ces vaisseaux ferait le tour de la terre vers Dol Amroth, si Denethor ou Finduilas ou leurs deux fils verraient ces vaisseaux arriver.

« Bienvenue, mes amis. Vous êtes une heureuse vision. »

Thorin sourit au Seigneur elfe.

« Et je suis heureux de vous voir, et reconnaissant. »

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait même pas exprimer ce que ça représentait pour lui, ce petit siège sur le navire. À quel point en l'autorisant à être là, ils avaient _tout_ changé pour lui.

« Elrond, je...

\- Paix, mon vieil et cher ami, dit Elrond à mi-voix. »

Il sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thorin.

« Je n'oserais point séparer un tel amour. Je connais cette perte. Je ne la souhaiterais à personne d'autre.

\- Nous non plus. Peu importe à quel point cela nous fait de la peine de vous perdre tous les deux. »

Thorin fit volte-face à cette voix, sa mâchoire se décrochant. Bilbon fixa la même chose que lui, et bien sûr Gandalf n'était pas surpris, il avait pro _bablement_ tout orchestré. Pendant un long moment, Thorin ne put que rester debout à fixer.

Puis il se mit à courir et rencontra Fili à mi-chemin, serrant son fils contre lui. Kili réussit à s'insérer dans l'étreinte, puis Bilbon fut là à son tour. Thorin repensa au croquis réalisé par Ori, celui qu'il avait soigneusement rangé avec le peu d'affaires qu'il emmenait. Ils étaient de nouveau là, tous, et jamais auparavant n'avait-il autant voulu offrir son amitié à Gandalf.

Ils étaient _tous_ là. Dwalin s'avançait, Ori et sa longue barbe avec lui, et il aperçut Dori et Bifur dans la foule. Gimli et Legolas et Tauriel, bien sûr, et la petite Lili qui n'était plus petite et qui courait pour qu'on la fasse tournoyer comme si elle l'était. Holdred et Balin se tenaient grands et plus sages avec leurs années, puis Dis fut là qui s'agrippait à lui avec ses cheveux serrés sur sa tête, mèches argentées et tout. Thorin la serra fort et ferma les yeux, de peur qu'ils ne le trahissent. Il entendit Dernwyn se présenter à Pippin qui semblait balbutier. Merry saluait Fili comme le vieux cousin et ami qu'il était, et Esméralda semblait folle de joie d'être réunie avec Tauriel.

C'était pl _us_ qu'il n'aurait pu espérer. C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais considéré demander.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'écarta de sa sœur, il trouva les yeux de Dis sur le point de déborder comme les siens.

« Aussi sentimental l'un que l'autre, dit Dis. »

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire, et Thorin en fit autant.

« Pour une raison. Pour une très bonne raison. »

Dis hocha la tête, son sourire s'éteignant.

« Tu t'en vas. Il n'y a jamais eu un plus grand honneur que celui-ci, mais... tu t'en _vas_. La Comté semblait assez loin, même si je savais que je pouvais t'écrire une lettre, ou même te retrouver dans la Moria. Ceci est permanent, mon frère. Tu vas quelque part où je ne peux te suivre. »

Pendant un moment, elle fut la jeune naine qu'elle avait été autrefois, s'accrochant à lui tandis qu'ils fuyaient Erebor, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés mais avec une telle confiance en lui. Puis il cligna des yeux et elle fut la femme sage qu'elle était devenue, son dos se redressant avec résolution.

« Pourtant je ne voudrais pas te voir séparé de lui, même pour mes désirs égoïstes, dit-elle. Et mon frère hobbit mérite ceci. En a besoin, je crois, si j'en juge par tes lettres.

\- Ça _a empi_ ré, admit Thorin à mi-voix. Et je serai heureux que ce soit derrière nous. »

Ses yeux cherchèrent Bilbon et trouvèrent son époux avec son front contre celui de Dwalin. Tous deux semblaient à peine contrôler leurs émotions, et Thorin sentit ses propres yeux brûler de nouveau. Il avait cru que contrôler sa destinée, choisir leur sort comme ils le faisaient, aurait rendu les adieux plus faciles. Mais ça... c'était plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait auparavant.

Un instant plus tard, Pippin faillit tomber du dock, et l'aurait fait, si Ori n'avait pas rapidement saisi la tunique du garçon.

« Apparenté à Merry, pas de doute là-dessus, dit jovialement Bofur. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, tandis que Pippin marmonnait et rougissait et secouait ses boucles. Il deviendrait un bon hobbit, et ça brûlait Thorin de penser qu'il ne serait pas là pour le voir. Merry, Pippin, Sam- Frodon. Elodie.

Frodon se tenait à côté de sa sœur et de Reginard, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher ses larmes. Elodie, au moins, semblait s'en tirer mieux, mais elle avait des années d'avance sur son frère pour l'acceptation du changement, aussi bien bon que mauvais. Frodon, son précieux joyau, était toujours trop ouvert avec son cœur.

Bilbon semblait le voir, aussi, car il se détourna de Dwalin et ouvrit les bras à Frodon. Merry faillit l'y devancer, et ensuite ce fut une sorte de pile de jeunes hobbits s'accrochant à l'aîné des Sacquet. La petite Prim réussit à ramper entre les jambes pour agripper le pantalon de Bilbon, ce qui lança une nouvelle tournée de rires.

Une main sur l'épaule de Thorin le fit se retourner vers Fili qui se tenait à côté de lui. Le jeune neveu qui l'avait autrefois suivi si loyalement à Erebor avait grandi en stature et en maturité, et sa barbe dorée portait les tresses royales qui convenaient à un Roi. Il ne portait aucune couronne sur sa tête, mais il se tenait aussi royalement que si c'était le cas sa seule position trahissait son statut royal.

Kili, juste à côté de lui, était similaire. Mais dans leurs yeux à tous deux se trouvaient les jeunes neveux qu'il avait aidés à élever.

« Prends soin de notre Oncle, mon oncle, dit Kili en essayant de sourire. »

Il le ravala avant qu'il ne puisse s'effondrer complètement.

Fili semblait seulement essayer de projeter sa confiance, et elle diminuait rapidement. Thorin les serra tous deux contre lui, ses mains à l'arrière de leurs têtes. Ils étaient plus grands que lui, plus forts que lui, et en tout point les nains qu'il avait espéré les voir devenir, un jour. Ses neveux, ses superbes fils. Les voir maintenant avant de partir était un cadeau qu'il n'avait pas mérité.

« Mes fils, murmura-t-il – et ils s'accrochèrent à lui. Votre futur est brillant. Mon seul regret est que je manquerai vos futures années. Cependant je sais qu'elles seront emplies de grandeur et de famille. »

Il prit une inspiration, puis une autre, avant de parler à nouveau.

« Je ne saurais vous exprimer à quel point je suis _fier_ de vous deux. »

Ce fut Fili qui renifla le premier, mais les larmes de Kili qu'il sentit avant celles de son frère. L'idée qu'il les laissait remplit de nouveau son esprit, et Thorin leva les yeux au ciel afin de les empêcher de déborder. Il les laissait tous.

Mais l'idée de perdre Bilbon était infiniment pire. Perdre n'imp _orte_ lequel d'entre eux était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, et imaginer son époux, son brillant Bilbon, s'éteignant à travers les années, pour finir par être enterré et loin de lui pour toujours... non. Il refusait. C'était la seule option qu'il avait. Et il allait la prendre.

« Prenez soin de vous, leur dit-il. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Et si possible-

\- Visiter la Comté de temps en temps pour nous assurer que Frodon et Elodie vont bien ? demanda Fili. »

Il eut un rire humide.

« Rien que nous n'ayons déjà discuté mille et une fois. On s'occupera de nos cousins, c'est promis. Dwalin sera à la tête de toute visite, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Il est très attaché à Frodon, dit Legolas. »

Il s'insérait enfin dans la conversation. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Thorin.

« Nous le sommes tous. Ils ne seront pas oubliés.

\- Cela ferait du bien à Frodon et Elodie de prendre soin de _vous_ , aussi, leur rappela Thorin. »

Elodie était une nourricière jusqu'au bout des ongles, et Frodon semblait avoir une place illimitée dans son cœur pour y loger tous ceux qu'il connaissait.

Legolas hocha la tête mais semblait incapable de sourire. Thorin compr _ena_ it bien pourquoi, et pour un million de raisons. Thranduil avait traversé cette étendue d'eau autrefois et n'était jamais revenu. Ne reviendrait jamais. La mémoire d'un elfe ne diminuait jamais, et Thorin savait que le départ de son père peinerait toujours Legolas. Et maintenant la figure paternelle de Legolas, le nain qui l'avait pour ainsi dire adopté en l'accueillant et en faisant de lui sa famille, traversait également ces eaux.

Thorin tira sur son bras et Legolas se pencha comme il le faisait toujours pour laisser Thorin le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je n'aurais pu demander un meilleur fils par mariage, dit-il à mi-voix. Tu m'es si cher, et je te garderai pour toujours dans mon cœur, Legolas. »

Legolas sembla trembler un peu, et il lâcha enfin Thorin. Ses yeux brillaient, et il hocha rapidement la tête avant de se retourner abruptement et de se diriger vers Kili. Kili le serra fort et essuya les larmes du visage de son époux tandis que d'autres roulaient sur ses propres joues.

Dernwyn s'avança alors, mais elle souriait, et cela aida à apaiser une partie de la peine de cœur qui menaçait d'avaler Thorin.

« Je ne vais pas pleurer, promit-elle. »

Mais son propre sourire semblait fragile.

« Mais vous allez me manquer. Oh, vous allez _tellement_ me manquer, tous les deux.

\- Et vous allez nous manquer. Cependant nous dormirons plus facilement en sachant que vous êtes tous ici à vivre vos vies en paix. »

Il espérait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de paix. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour sa famille.

Il l'enveloppa également dans ses bras, et bien que leur étreinte fut plus courte que les autres, elle le s _errait_ peut-être plus fort que tous. Seule l'arrivée de Dwalin, signalée par sa toux, les sépara, et elle lui adressa un faux regard noir pour cela.

Les adieux de Dwalin furent tout aussi difficiles qu'il l'avait pensé. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les bras de Dwalin et sentit sa propre peau se couvrir de bleus sous la prise écrasante de son cousin. Dwalin n'essaya absolument pas de retenir ses larmes, et Thorin non plus. Son frère d'armes, son cousin, son meilleur ami, qui restait en arrière et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

« Je suis heureux que vous partiez, dit Dwalin. Tous les deux. Il en a besoin, je le sais. Imaginer mon frère perdre l'esprit au fil des jours qui passent... Je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. »

Pas bien, c'était une certitude.

« Prends soin de tout le monde et de toi-même, murmura Thorin. Promets-moi.

\- Ouais, je le ferai. Je garderai un œil sur Frodon et Elodie et tout le groupe. »

Quand ils se séparèrent, Thorin réalisa que leurs adieux étaient les derniers, que tous les autres se tenaient prêts. Frodon s'accrochait encore à Bilbon, ainsi que Hildili et Holdred et Baldrin. Sam s'essuyait encore et encore les yeux, et Merry laissait ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Reginard et Everard se mordaient tous deux les lèvres, et la respiration de Lothon ne cessait de hoqueter tandis qu'il luttait pour garder son sang-froid. Même Rosie, connue pour ses sourires et sa force, semblait incapable d'empêcher ses lèvres de se tourner vers le bas.

« Comment êtes-vous seulement là ? demanda enfin Thorin à ses neveux, se demandant seulement maintenant comme c'était arrivé. Qui reste-t-il à Erebor pour s'en occuper ?

\- Ton cousin, dit Fili avant de souffler un rire. Dain a dit que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, t'offrir ceci en cadeau d'adieu. Il garde Erebor tandis que sa fille Laina et sa femme s'occupent des Collines de Fer. Il vous envoie ses vœux à tous les deux et vous souhaite encore plusieurs vies de bonheur.

\- Donne-lui mes remerciements, réussit enfin à dire Thorin. »

Son cousin, Dain, qui avait tant grandi au fil des années, lui avait offert ce cadeau, et Thorin ne pourrait jamais le rembourser.

« S'il te plaît.

\- Tu sais que nous le ferons, mon Oncle.

\- Denethor surveille avec vigilance la Cité Blanche pour moi, dit une voix. »

Et Thorin sourit tandis que son cher et vieil ami émergeait de derrière les autres. Il plaça ses mains sur deux épaules – Bilbon et Frodon. Aragorn sourit et pencha la tête.

« Je vous assure que nous veillerons sur ceux que vous laisserez en arrière.

\- Vous y compris, dit Bilbon. Mon très cher ami, il faut veiller sur _vous_ , aussi.

\- Je ferai cela, promit Arwen. »

Elle se tenait aux côtés de son père, Gandalf, et Galadriel. La reine elfique blonde leur adressa à tous un grand sourire, et on aurait dit la lumière des étoiles.

« En effet, ceux qui restent en arrière verront de grandes amitiés. »

Les yeux de Galadriel se firent distants un moment.

« Des amitiés qui compteront autant maintenant que pour le futur de ce monde. Cependant ce ne sera point un futur pour nous, mais pour vous. »

Elle baissa le regard vers Aragorn, puis le dirigea vers Fili, avant de finalement le poser sur Frodon, parmi tous les autres. Frodon la fixa, émerveillé, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Puissiez-vous trouver votre lumière parmi les ténèbres qui vous déchirent le cœur, jeune Frodon Sacquet. Car vous y trouverez également votre courage. »

Aragorn serra l'épaule de Frodon, ramenant l'attention du jeune hobbit sur le roi.

« Et vous ne la chercherez pas seul, promit-il. Il y a longtemps que je suis un ami de vos oncles. Je jure de l'être pour vous et votre famille.

\- Amis avec un _roi_ , souffla Everard. »

Merry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je t'ai dit, il ne compte pas. Je le connais. »

Sam se contenta de rouler des yeux, et les lèvres de Bilbon se retroussèrent. Fili réussit à dissimuler son rire dans une toux, et Kili se mordit la lèvre afin de retenir un sourire. Thorin croisa enfin le regard de son époux, et dès que __ _leu_ rs yeux se fixèrent, il sut. _Il est temps._

Oui, oui il est temps.

Tout le monde s'assombrit en même temps, comme s'ils pouvaient entendre les mêmes idées.

« Nous partons, dit Elrond. »

Et Thorin fut reconnaissant envers l'elfe d'être là pour le dire. Il ne pensait honnêtement pas qu'il aurait pu le faire.

Bilbon contour _na silencieusement les je_ unes hobbits afin de rejoindre Thorin. Il sembla falloir toutes ses forces à Frodon pour ne pas les suivre. Elodie vint se placer à côté de son frère, et bien que ses yeux soient emplis de larmes, elle leur sourit à tous les deux. Puis Reginard vint prendre la main de Frodon, et Thorin se sentit respirer un peu plus facilement. Avec son époux et sa sœur à ses côtés, Frodon irait bien. Hob était juste là à côté d'Elodie, et avec la petite Prim et son deuxième enfant, sa nièce et fille ne serait pas seule non plus.

Legolas s'avança, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, puis s'arrêta, les mains serrées à ses côtés. Ce fut Galadriel qui lui parla avant que Thorin ou Bilbon ne puisse le faire.

« C'est le dernier vaisseau, Legolas, dit-elle. »

C'était à moitié un avertissement, à moitié une proposition. Kili ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur son époux. Mais Legolas secoua la tête sans hésitation.

« Je ne partirai pas, dit-il. Je reste.

\- Haldir aura besoin de vous, à l'avenir, dit Galadriel. »

Thorin cilla.

« Haldir ? demanda Bilbon. Haldir ne part pas ?

\- Il a choisi de rester, dit Tauriel à mi-voix. Il demeurera dans la Forêt Noire, près de nous. »

Les paroles, bien qu'étonnantes, emplirent Thorin de tristesse un instant plus tard. Quatre elfes qui ne verraient jamais les rivages qui leur avaient été promis, condamnés à vivre des vies où ils verraient leurs êtres aimés mourir. C'était leur choix à faire, et Thorin ne pouvait le faire pour eux. Mais son cœur se brisait quand même pour eux.

Galadriel sourit à Legolas.

« C'est le dernier navire, dit-elle à nouveau. Cependant même une feuille, tombée des grands arbres de Vertbois, pourrait s'aventurer sur les eaux, quand il sera temps. »

Elle maintint son regard sur lui, comme si elle fouillait profondément dans son âme. Legolas fronça les sourcils un moment, juste un. Puis il commença à écarquiller les yeux, et le sourire de Galadriel s'élargit.

Quoi qu'elle lui ait vraiment dit, Thorin ne le saurait jamais. Ce n'était pas à lui de le savoir, supposa-t-il. Il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Il tendit la main et trouva la main de Bilbon avec la sienne. Bilbon lui sourit.

« Prêt pour une autre aventure, je suppose, dit-il. »

Et Thorin souffla un rire. Oui. Oui, il était temps.

Ils prirent place à bord et se tinrent à l'intérieur du vaisseau de bois. Il était plus large que Thorin ne l'avait d'abord cru, et semblait avoir de l'espace sous le pont principal. Il y aurait du temps pour le voir plus tard. Pour l'instant, Thorin avait des adieux finals et de dernières images à placer dans ses souvenirs. Il jeta un regard par-dessus le bord du navire vers le dock de pierre, où se tenait tout le monde. Ses fils, ses filles, sa sœur et ses petits-neveux et nièces. Ses frères, ses amis, étendus à travers les races. Aucun n'avait les yeux secs, et tous les regardaient, Bilbon et lui. Thorin sentit ses yeux brûler et sentit enfin des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il jeta un regard à Bilbon et vit son époux essuyer les siennes.

Ils partaient. Ils ne les reverraient plus jamais. Et il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Avant qu'il ne le sache, les elfes étaient dans le navire, et les voiles se gonflaient lentement avec la brise. Les silhouettes sur la terre rapetissaient, et finirent enfin par disparaître. Il ne restait rien à voir sinon les contours du port.

La main de Bilbon serra la sienne, le faisant sursauter.

« Toi et moi, dit-il à mi-voix. Juste toi et moi.

\- C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, dit Thorin. »

Bilbon lui adressa un petit sourire, et Thorin l'attira à lui, appréciant les respirations qu'il sentait contre sa poitrine. Bilbon était à lui, pour toujours, et il n'y aurait jamais de raison de s'inquiéter de l'âge. Il lui restait bien des vies, maintenant. Des vies avec son bien-aimé, celui qu'il aimait.

Bilbon appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Thorin, et tous deux restèrent debout dans le vaisseau, ne faisant attention que l'un à l'autre.

(-)

Le vaisseau disparut au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien à voir. Frodon continua de fixer, comme s'il pouvait encore les voir. Mais ils avaient disparu, maintenant. Disparu au-delà de sa portée.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, détournant enfin son attention du port. Reginard se tint à ses côtés, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Tout ira bien, dit-il doucement. Toi et moi, hein ? On sera ensemble, toi et moi, et on traversera tout. Je te le promets. »

Frodon serra la main de son époux jusqu'à ce qu'il craigne de la briser, mais Reginard n'eut même pas une grimace. Il était entier et il était là, sa main chaude et serrant celle de Frodon tout aussi fort, et Frodon eut enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

« Legolas ? Tout va bien ? »

Frodon jeta un regard à son cousin, qui fixait l'elfe avec un regard un peu inquiet.

« Legolas ? demanda de nouveau Kili. »

Legolas sembla sortit d'une transe, puis s'ébroua lentement.

« Ce... ce n'est rien, dit-il d'une voix à peine au-dessus du murmure. Rien du tout. »

Mais on aurait dit que son esprit allait à toute allure, et il y avait un espoir grandissant sur son visage. Il se retourna et embrassa rapidement Kili, puis s'écarta et remonta le dock de pierre. Kili cligna des yeux, puis à nouveau, avant de suivre son époux.

La main sur l'épaule de Frodon bougea, lui rappelant qu'elle était là.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, Frodon ? demanda Aragorn. Retournerez-vous dans la Comté ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il rentre à la maison ! balbutia Sam. Où irait-il d'autre ? »

Aragorn ne dit rien, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, c'était là dans l'esprit de Frodon, les petites... _idées_ qu'il avait entretenues, depuis que la lettre de Fili était arrivée par corbeau, annonçant leur voyage pour les retrouver au port. Mentionnant que Frodon était le bienvenu à Erebor s'il n'était pas prêt à retourner dans la Comté.

Ce fut à cet instant que Frodon prit sa décision. Il se tourna vers Reginard, dont il tenait toujours la main, _et se m_ ordit la lèvre.

« Reginard-

\- Par où on commence ? dit Reginard. »

Frodon sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement. Reginard sourit.

« Je l'ai vu venir. Je te connais, Frodon Sacquet. Et tu es bel et bien coincé avec moi.

\- Et c'est une chose pour laquelle je serai toujours reconnaissant, dit Frodon. Merci. »

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi _aimé_ , aussi adoré, par son époux auparavant. Les joues de Reginard rosirent légèrement mais il continua quand même de sourire.

« Attendez, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Everard.

\- On va quelque part ? demanda Sam. »

Frodon se tourna vers Fili. Les yeux de son cousin roi étaient encore un peu rouges, mais son sourire _étai_ t sincère.

« Tu viens à Erebor finalement ? demanda-t-il. »

Frodon hocha la tête.

« Si je peux encore.

\- Cousin, tu es toujours le bienvenu, dit Dernwyn sans hésitatio _n. Ce_ la je peux te le promettre.

\- Ce serait magnifique, dit Baldrin en prenant la parole pour la première fois. »

Il eut un sourire, ce même sourire calme dont Frodon s'était souvenu au fil des années.

« Tu adorerais Erebor. On pourrait te montrer tout ce que tu voudrais voir.

\- J'aurai besoin d'un guide, dit Frodon. Pour moi et Reginard.

\- Et moi, dit fermement Merry. Vous ne partirez pas sans moi. »

Esméralda fit une grimace, mais Merry croisa les bras.

« Tu partais à l'aventure il y a des siècles-

\- Pas des _siècles_ , quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ? dit Esméralda. »

Elle semblait hautement offensée. Bofur lui embrassa la tempe, ce qui limita ses grommellements à un minimum.

« -et c'est mon tour maintenant, et j'y vais. C'est ce que tu obtiens pour m' _avoi_ r raconté toutes ces histoires sur d'autres pays et d'autres endroits. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

Mais il sourit en disant cela, et Esméralda sembla partagée entre agacée contre son fils et tellement fière qu'elle aurait pu exploser. Frodon surprit Sam à rouler des yeux et envisagea de faire la même chose.

 _Les_ _Touque_. Honnêtement.

« J'y vais aussi ! insista Pippin. »

Prouvant ainsi que Frodon avait raison au sujet de la famille Touque.

« Je veux rencontrer des rois correctement !

\- Et j'y vais d _éfini_ tivement aussi, dit Everard. Ce qui nous fait un joli groupe hobbit de cinq-

\- _Six_ , interrompit Sam. »

Il croisa les bras et vint se placer entre Elodie et Frodon.

« Il n'ira nulle part sans moi. »

Frodon adressa un grand sourire à so _n a_ mi, et Sam le lui rendit avec réticence.

« Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul, dit Sam, plus doucement cette fois. Si tu dois partir à l'aventure, alors Samsagace Gamegie ira avec toi.

\- Est-ce que vous comptez _tous_ y aller ? demanda Ori avec hésitation. Vous seriez plus en sécurité, bien sûr, mais-

\- Pas moi, dit Rosie. »

Elle _jet_ a un regard à son ventre avant de secouer la tête.

« On... attend _peut_ - _être_ un enfant. Ce n'est pas encore certain. Mais dans tous les cas, ce serait plus sûr que je reste dans la Comté. »

Il y __ _eut u_ n chœur de félicitations dirigé vers elle, et Rosie se contenta de sourire avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Frodon sentit son propre cœur se gonfler de joie et attira rapidement Sam dans une étreinte. Les joues de Sam étaient un peu rouges mais il souriait, manifestement fou de joie à l'idée d'être de nouveau père. Frodon ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

« Sam, si elle est enceinte, tu ne devrais pas-

\- Je ne vais pas rester en arrière, dit obstinément Sam. Et c'est mon dernier mot. Il n'y a nulle part au monde où je laisserais mon meilleur ami aller seul. Aucun de mes amis, mais... mais surtout toi, Frodon. Reginard et toi, je ne laisserais aucun de vous deux hors de ma vue.

\- Tout ira bien, insista Rosie. C'est juste un bébé, et il y a beaucoup de monde pour veiller sur moi si c'est vraiment ça. Rien que Sam n'ait pas déjà vu, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous avez déjà un enfant ? demanda Dis. »

Et Frodon connaissait bien ce regard chez sa tante. Ce grand sourire et sa joie sincère, l'idée d'un autre bébé hobbit à câliner et bercer. Frodon sentit presque les bords de ses lèvres se retrousser. Elle ne changerait jamais, et ça, c'était un réconfort.

Lothon se mordit la lèvre tandis que Dis et Rosie s'écartaient pour discuter davantage.

« Je devrais probablement rester en arrière, moi aussi. Mieux vaut que j'évite de partir en promenade, surtout avec ma mère qui est... eh bien. Ma mère.

\- On reste aussi, dit Hob. »

Il adressa un regard à Elodie celle-ci marmonna quelque chose mais finit par acquiescer.

« On en a un deuxième en route aussi maintenant-

\- J'espérais que tu avais oublié ça, grommela Elodie. »

Mais elle finit par accepter les félicitations joyeuses qui lui étaient adressées.

« -et on serait mieux à la maison, c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur les frontières de la Comté, fit remarquer Hob. »

Et cela décida la sœur de Frodon. Elle hocha brièvement la tête et croisa les bras, mais laissa enfin ses lèvres se retrousser quand Hob déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Fili sourit, et Frodon voyait tout du roi en lui. Bien que Holdred se tienne à côté de son père, c'était Hildili qui se tenait la plus droite, et Frodon n'avait pas de mal à imaginer la couronne sur sa tête. Un jour. Et Oncle Bilbon ne serait pas là pour voir ça.

Son cœur commença à s'enfoncer à nouveau mais il repoussa fermement la sensation. Non. Il n'allait pas penser à eux maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait juste... juste pas. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Comme où ils iraient.

« J'aimerais voir Fondcombe, pour ma part, dit Arwen. »

Elle aussi avait été concentrée sur le port, mais se tournait maintenant vers le groupe.

« Aragorn et moi avions prévu une petite visite avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous, Frodon ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit Frodon. »

Sam sembla quelque peu réconforté à l'idée de voir la maison elfique.

« Avec grand plaisir.

\- Nous pouvons voyager ensemble quelque temps, alors, dit Fili. Peut-être aimeriez-vous voir la Moria ?

\- Peut-être que Dwalin pourrait vous y retrouver, suggéra Kili.

\- Il n'y a pas de 'peut-être' qui tienne, gronda Dwalin. Je serai là, pour sûr. Venez dans la Moria et je vous conduirai en toute sécurité des cavernes jusqu'à la montagne. »

Frodon sourit au nain et le vit lui rendre un grand sourire.

« Je jure par tous les os de mon corps qu'il ne vous arrivera aucun mal, dit Dwalin. »

Cela résonnait comme un serment. Frodon hocha solennellement la tête, aussi solennellement qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sang, maintenant, le laissant plein d'énergie et le regard tourné vers l'avant pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il partait à l'aventure. Un digne Sacquet qui entreprenait sa propre aventure.

« Alors nous viendrons, dit Frodon. »

Il marqua une pause sur le dock de pierre, se tournant vers l'entrée du port une dernière fois. Le vaisseau avait disparu, bien au-delà du port et du monde en général. Parti pour ne plus jamais être revu.

 _Je vous aime tous les deux_ , pensa-t-il. _S'il vous plaît, soyez heureux_ , pensa-t-il. La seule chose qu'il réussit à dire, cependant, fut 'Merci', dans un murmure qui se perdit dans le vent.

Puis il se retourna et rejoignit le groupe, _et personne ne_ regarda vers l _'arrière._

 _(-)_

 _Thorin_ ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'était endormi pour une sieste de l'après-midi, et ne s'était pas attendu à dormir aussi longtemps. Mais les oscillations du bateau en-dessous de lui étaient douces, et ne le rendaient pas malade, comme les bateaux le faisaient souvent. Il avait eu à moitié peur de passer le voyage malade et couché. Il roula sur lui-même et déposa un baiser sur les boucles dorées de son époux avant de se lever.

Et se figea.

Ses yeux retournèrent lentement vers son époux. Des boucles dorées, que Thorin n'avait pas vues depuis des années. Le peu de peau qu'il pouvait voir était dépourvu des imperfections de la vieillesse, et quand Bilbon marmonna et se tortilla dans son sommeil, sa peau était lisse. Jeune.

Thorin se tourna vers ses propres mains et les fixa. Des doigts qui étaient devenus raides et ridés avec l'âge étaient désormais lisses et jeunes. Il porta les mains à son visage et le découvrit identique, et quand il tira ses cheveux devant son visage, ils étaient noirs sans la moindre trace d'argent. Comme dans sa jeunesse.

Il se leva du lit et alla rapidement s'agenouiller devant Bilbon. La vision suffit presque à le faire pleurer.

C'était une jeunesse qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus de cinquante ans. Son époux semblait aussi jeune que le jour où Thorin l'avait rencontré, peut-être encore plus jeune. Il n'y avait pas de rides, pas de lignes, rien que les cheveux dorés qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient clairs et brillants et s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand ils aperçurent Thorin.

Thorin sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur un sourire impossiblement large.

« Bonjour, mon bien-aimé, murmura-t-il.

\- Thorin ? murmura Bilbon en le fixant. »

Même sa _voix_ semblait plus jeune.

« Mais... mais tu es si... _jeune_ !

\- Je devrais te trouver un miroir, dit Thorin. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux vers sa propre peau. Il se redressa brusquement dans le lit, fixant ses mains avec émerveillement. Thorin ne put que faire la même chose. C'était comme si les cinq _uante_ dernières années avaient été un rêve _, reg_ ardant Bilbon vieillir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint d'accepter la peur ultime comme vérité : qu'il perdrait son époux à la vieillesse.

Jamais n'avait-il rêvé de _cela_.

« Elles sont parties, dit Bilbon d'une voix douloureusement douce. »

Il fixa ses mains et ses pieds désormais découverts, et il sembla proche des larmes.

« Thorin, les cicatrices du Mordor, elles... elles ont _disparu_. »

Soigneusement, Thorin prit les mains de son époux dans les siennes. Les cicatrices qui étaient devenues dep _uis_ longtemps des lignes blanches avaient disparu, et son regard rencontra une peau parfaite et intacte. Ses pieds, également, étaient dépourvus de cicatrices, et Thorin réalisa que certain _es d_ e ses propres cicatrices gagnées au fil des ans avaient disparu. Bilbon sembla avoir la même idée, et il commença immédiatement à tirer sur la tunique de Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ouverte et qu'il puisse fixer sa poitrine. La blessure de Caila avait disparu.

Bilbon se jeta sur Thorin et faillit le renverser. Thorin écrasa presque Bilbon contre sa poitrine, enfouissant sa tête dans les boucles de son époux. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa poitrine, et Thorin ferma les yeux pour cacher ses propres larmes.

Leur futur, étalé devant eux pour une autre vie, au moins. On ne leur promettait pas l'éternité, et un jour Thorin devrait laisser partir Bilbon. Mais il avait une autre vie, peut-être plus que ça, pour s'y préparer. Il s'occuperait de ce jour plus tard, et peut-être pourraient-ils partir ensemble. Peut-être qu'ainsi tout en aurait valu la peine.

« Mon époux, murmura Bilbon. »

Et Thorin sourit à travers ses larmes.

« _Bien-aimé_. »

(-)

 **Fin ! Bon sang vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de pauses q** **ue j'ai dû faire en traduisant ce chapitre. Je faisais presque u** **n** _ **blocag**_ **e dessus !**

Quelques précisions : les époux enterrés ensemble au début du chapitre 25 sont Frodon et Reginard. La version d'origine de cette histoire comprenait un bout supplémentaire après le rajeunissement de Bilbon et Thorin, expliquant en gros qu'après avoir vécu leurs propres aventures Frodon et Reginard ont été enterrés dans la Comté. Mais trop de gens ont eu le sentiment que ça éclipsait l'histoire de Thorin et Bilbon, cette partie a donc été supprimée...

… Ce que je n'ai découvert qu'en finissant de traduire ! Je ne comprenais pas où était passé ce morceau (en faisant la mise en page je m'étais juste dit que j'avais dû le passer sans faire attention) et je suis allée voir sur la fic d'origine si je n'avais pas oublié de copier la fin. C'est là que j'ai vu qu'elle avait été supprimée.

Si vous y tenez je peux toujours essayer de demander à authoressjean si elle l'a toujours en stock, mais elle n'a pas été vue sur internet depuis presque un an, donc ça risque d'être une requête dans le vent !

L'histoire principale s'arrête là. Il reste un petit épilogue d'environ 2500 mots, mais qui se passe dans le monde moderne et n'est pas obligatoire. Il pourrait même être considéré comme un OS indépendant, aussi je vous propose de voter : est-ce que je l'inclus dans cette fic, ou est-ce que je le publie à part ?

On m'a posé la question : Non, on ne voit pas les autres dans l'épilogue. Seulement Bilbon et Thorin, réincarnés. Le reste des personnages n'est même pas évoqué.


	29. L'avenir et le fait de le changer

**Noooo Aime : Ah non mais les musiques qui s'accordent bien aux chapitres tristes, j'en ai soupé pendant cette traduction ! Alors ne t'en fais pas je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire !**

 **Alors profites-en bien des blagues salaces parce qu'avec la prochaine fic tu vas pas avoir beaucoup l'occasion/l'envie d'en faire, c'est moi qui te le dis...**

 **Pour les mouchoirs tu as préparé ton investissement ? Parce qu'il va bientôt t'être trèèèèès utile.**

 **Le fait que les nains ne finissent avec aucune des autres races dans l'après-vie, c'est un thème très exploité dans Sansûkh, tu devrais aller jeter un œil à la traduction (ou à l'originale) Eh oui Thorin a beaucoup évolué depuis le début de la saga !**

 **Moi aussi j'ai pleuré quand la famille d'Erebor est arrivée ! Et je ne sais pas depuis quand Ori a une longue barbe ça a juste été mentionné comme ça.**

 **Je ne sais pas lequel me fend le plus le cœur, entre Frodon et Dwalin !**

 **Dis a beau prétendre qu'elle ne va pas pleurer, je n'ai pas beaucoup confiance en ses capacités à se retenir de le faire !**

 **Juste une pause ? J'ai été obligée d'en faire plein moi ! J'avais les yeux qui me piquaient et tout !**

 **Ben voilà il était là Aragorn ! Il était pas bien loin finalement :p**

 **Pour ta théorie... On ne sait pas ! L'auteure n'a pas jugé bon de préciser, donc libre à chacun d'interpréter comme il veut les paroles de Galadriel...**

 **Eh oui, comme tu l'as si bien deviné, un nouveau voyage pour la nouvelle génération !**

 **J'imagine tellement l'air vexé d'Esmeralda quand son fils dit 'des siècles'...**

 **Le même voyage que dans SDA mais en direction d'Erebor et en moins dangereux, quand même !**

 **Julindy : Tu as raison de ne pas avoir honte ! Il faudrait être insensible pour ne pas pleurer ! Effectivement tu es une des rares à avoir été là du début à la fin de cette saga, félicitations ! J'espère te revoir sur la prochaine !**

 **Je suis d'accord cette fic est une des meilleures du fandom Hobbit, et même de tous les fandoms.**

 **Carrymaxwell : Je ne sais pas s'il y a un moment où il ne faut pas de mouchoirs... Pas sur les derniers chapitres en tout cas ! Il en faut encore aujourd'hui ! J'espère te revoir dimanche prochain alors (tu trouveras un rappel du pitch en fin de chapitre)**

 **Justelaura : Et c'est un chiffre temporaire, on est encore loin d'avoir atteint la fin ! Certains problèmes commencent seulement à trouver un début de résolution !**

 **Non mais personne ne le connaissait, ce personnage rien que pour connaître son nom faut avoir toutes les généalogies en tête !**

 **J'avoue j'ai été obligée de te remplacer plusieurs fois pour le 'adorable'. Et oui tu as bien deviné ce sont Reginard et Frodon qui sont évoqués au début !**

 **Mais oui, pleure, rejoins le groupe ! Ne retiens pas tes larmes !**

 **Dain ne dira pas au revoir mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde la maison ! Effectivement dans le canon Legolas arrive avec Gimli, mais je crois pas que ce soit avec sa propre embarcation. Je peux me tromper.**

 **Angelyoru : Eh non tu n'as pas fini de pleurer, personne n'a fini de pleurer ! Cette saga fait dépenser des fortunes en mouchoirs ;)**

 **Inclure l'épilogue dans la fic a fait l'unanimité ! Merci à toi pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **L'avenir et le fait de le changer**

 **Résumé : La journée de William Sacre va de mal en pis depuis son réveil. Entre la pluie, le trafic, oublier son parapluie, rien ne va.**

 **Une petite rencontre accidentelle pourrait changer tout ce qu'il savait, et lui rappeler quelque chose venant d'une autre vie. Quelque chose qu'il croyait seulement être des rêves.**

 **Quelque chose valant la peine de se battre pour le retrouver.**

(-)

Ç'avait été une très mauvaise journée, et elle ne semblait pas sur le point de s'améliorer. Le ciel était couvert, gouttant simplement comme le robinet dans sa cuisine ces jours-ci, mais assez pour rendre l'air humide et son trajet de retour chez lui misérable.

William souleva son journal au-dessus de sa tête et grimaça quand l'encre coula comme de la graisse contre ses doigts. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. De tous les jours pour oublier son parapluie, bien sûr qu'il fallait que ce soit _aujourd'hui._ Ça n'aurait pas pu être hier, quand la soudaine averse avait duré cinq minutes et était terminée quand il avait quitté le bureau. Non, il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui, quand il était arrivé jusqu'au bus avant que ça commence à tomber.

La foule se faisait plus épaisse, et de temps en temps quelqu'un de plus grand que lui lui offrait un bref moment de répit avec son parapluie avant de repartir. Quelqu'un le dépassa et bouscula son bras, et avec lui, son parapluie de fortune. Il resserra ses _do_ igts sur le papier et continua. Il devait seulement atteindre le métro et il irait bien. Il pourrait le prendre jusqu'à son arrêt, monter dans le bus, marcher jusque chez lui, peut-être dormir un peu pour une fois s'il arrivait à le faire sans rêver...

La pluie commença à tomber plus fort. Les gens commencèrent à bouger plus vite, courant autant que possible, ne le poussant que davantage.

« _Allez,_ marmonna William. »

Il hissa sa sacoche plus haut sur son épaule, et il savait qu'il devrait s'arrêter et la mettre en bandoulière au lieu de simplement la suspendre sur son épaule, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Pas quand il voyait l'entrée du métro juste _là,_ et qu'il pouvait y arriver. Le feu s'alluma au passage piéton, et il commença à marcher avec tous les autres, se préparant à la foule qui allait le frapper.

Pousser, pousser, bousculer, esquiver le large parapluie gênant qui avait failli lui arracher la t _êt_ e, merci _beaucoup,_ continuer de marcher, bousculer, pousser, bousculer-

À la minute où son épaule rencontra celle de l'autre homme, ce fut comme si chacun de ses rêves était devenu réalité. Littéralement. Il se figea à quelques pas de là, la foule l'entraînant enco _re. I_ l était là dans la rue, une multitude de gens autour de lui, tous parlant dans leurs téléphones portables tandis que des voitures avançaient autour de lui.

Mais dans son esprit, William était ailleurs.

 _Des arbres verts et les Gamegie le saluant de la mai_ _ _n, p__ _artir de l'autre côté des Montagnes_ _Embrumées_ _avec les nains, la Forêt Noire, Smaug le dragon et Erebor, la belle Erebor qui sera sa maison mais pas encore, pas quand des yeux bleus le regardent avec haine. Banni, chassé, sa broche disparue._

 _Marcher le long de la rivière. Courir à travers le Plateau vide. Le Rohan, le Roi et ami qui était mort trop tôt, les frères nains turbulents, courir le long_ __des Montagnes Blanches, la citadelle brillante et l'orgueil du Gondor remplacée par des mains déchirées et des rochers noirs. Courir dans le noir, sortir en trébuchant de la caverne de l'araignée, essayant de traverser le Mordor, les orques, courir pour sa vie, l'Anneau, ce terrible Anneau.__

 _ _Des yeux bleus qui l'adoraient. L'aimaient. Des cheveux noirs avec une couronne, de terribles tresses que ses propres doigts replacent chaque fois qu'elles s'ébouriffent, et elles s'ébouriffent beaucoup quand son époux ne cesse d'insister pour jouer avec les enfants de Fili et Dernwyn comme s'il était Kili ou quelque chose, et__

 _ _Abdiquer. Partir dans la Comté. Les derniers jours là-bas tandis que la cheville va de pire en pire jusqu'à ce que même la chaleur ne lui fasse aucun bien. La visite d'Arwen. Les adieux douloureux.__

 _ _Partir à l'ouest, leurs mains jointes tandis qu'ils laissent derrière eux leur famille qui a insisté pour venir les voir s'en aller. Sentir les années, les douleurs et blessures, toutes disparaître tandis qu'ils partent à l'Ouest vers Aman. Se tenir la main, échangeant des baisers tandis qu'ils partent ensemble, lui-__

 _ _Et Thorin.__

 _William allait s'évanouir, et ce serait typique de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Un nain entre dans sa vie, et il s'évanouit. Au moins il n'y aurait pas de dragon cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Nain._ _ _Thorin__ _._

 _William fit volte-face. Ses yeux commencèrent_ désespérément à chercher partout la personne qu'il avait bousculée, essayant de se souvenir de _qui_ il avait bousculé. Cheveux noirs, un peu de barbe, peut-être. Sa tête était b _aissée, mais il était un peu plus grand. Peut-être... peut-être y avait-il eu un éclair d'yeux bleus._

« Thorin ? appela-t-il au dessus de la foule. »

Personne ne répondit, en-dehors du klaxon d'une voiture dans la rue. La fou _le_ bougeait toujours, et il se retrouva poussé dans la rue. Il essaya de regarder derrière lui, posant son regard ici et là. Il était forcément là, c'était _forcément_ Thorin.

« Thorin ! cria-t-il. »

Il essaya de faire demi-tour. Mais il était trop près de l'entrée du métro pour ne pas se faire entraîner. Il cria et poussa, essayant de retourner dans la rue. Là, juste _là_ , un éclair d'yeux bleus qui le fixaient, et il devait repartir !

Il était resté si longtemps seul avec ces rêves, des rêves d'une vie différente, et qu'il soit maudit s'il allait passer sa vie seul quand le seul homme qu'il avait jamais aimé, le seul homme dont il avait jamais eu envie ou besoin, était en fait _ici_.

Mais avant qu'il ne le sache, il était sur l'escalator qui descendait, et il y avait trop de gens qui le fusillèrent du regard quand il essaya de remonter. William croisa les bras et réalisa que ses cheveux pen _daie_ nt sur son visage. Il était trempé, ou pas loin d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait ignoré et oublié la pluie. Son papier avait disparu, sans qu'il sache comment, mais la sacoche de son livre pendait encore à son épaule. Il la souleva sans enthousiasme et essaya de regarder par-dessus les gens qui descendaient derrière lui. Il n'y avait d'yeux bleus nulle part.

Malheureux, il serra les poings et fixa les yeux sur le bas. Les escaliers, il pouvait prendre les escaliers pour remonter et essayer de le retrouver. Thorin était là, et il devait juste l'atteindre. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis une deuxième et une troisième quand la première ne fit rien pour le calmer. Il avait l'impression d'être une boule de nerfs, agité et plus anxieux que quand il avait failli se faire renverser par ce bus l'an dernier, et _vraiment_ , c'est à ça que pensait son esprit quand son nain, son roi, son _époux_ était là-haut, quelque part, dans la rue ?

 _Peut-être qu'il ne vient pas te chercher parce qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi_ , murmura son esprit, et William essaya de repousser cette idée. Sa relation avec Marcus avait fait d'absolues _merveilles_ pour son amour-propre, et maintenant son esprit semblait le narguer à chaque occasion.

Mais ce n'était pas Marcus. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait enfin fait sortir cet homme de sa vie, p _arce q_ ue Marcus n'était en rien ce dont il avait besoin. Marcus l'avait fauché _, il l'_ avait écrasé, puis il avait essayé de rejeter _la faute sur William. Et tout du long, ça n'avait pas rempli le vide da_ ns le cœur de William.

Et maintenant, maintenant il savait pourquoi. Sa mère avait appelé ça de 'l'auto-préserv _ation'_ un jour, avant qu'elle ne meure, mais William savait pourquoi. C'était parce que son époux était encore là-dehors, quelque part, et il avait juste besoin que l'escalator _avance_ -

Enfin, il arriva en bas. Il dépassa immédiatement la foule et remonta les escaliers au pas de course, deux marches par deux marches et sentant ses chaussures glisser sur les escaliers au fil de son ascension. Enfin il fut au niveau de la rue, haletant. Il devait juste retourner là où allait Thorin. Peut-être l'arrêt de bus, et il pouvait en voir un arriver au coin de l'autre rue, maintenant. Il pouvai _t y_ arriver. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de retrouver ce visage familier, la tête de cheveux noirs. Il portait un manteau, songea-t-il, et il recommença immédiatement à se réprimander. _Espèce d'idiot, BIEN SÛR qu'il portait un manteau, il pleut dehors, et tu es le seul imbécile à ne pas avoir reçu le message ce matin._

Quelqu'un lui cogna l'épaule trop fortement dans sa hâte de rejoindre le métro à temps, et sa sacoche vola de son épaule. La fermeture usée céda, et ses papiers et ses dossiers s'envolèrent dans la rue. Les gens s'écartaient de lui maintenant qu'il essayait frénétiquement d'attraper les papiers tandis qu'ils touchaient le sol mouillé. Il s'en fichait, il les sécherait plus tard, mais il devait bouger, il devait courir avant que le bus-

Le bus, celui qui s'éloignait. À cet instant, il tournait, descendant joyeusement la route. William s'agenouilla sur le pavé mouillé _et le regarda partir. Il aurait pu marcher, proposa son esprit, gentil et serviable pour une fois, mais si Thorin était allé à droite_ après le tournant, il y avait une douzaine de boutiques ou de taxis dans lesquels il aurait pu entrer, et peut-être...

Peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu William. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus bouclés ou blond miel, mais raides et d'un blond très clair si on voulait être gentil, argentés et vieillis si non. Il regarda misérablement les papiers autour de lui, de plus en plus trempés tandis que la pluie continuait de s'abattre. Il pouvait à peine voir le bus, tant la pluie tombait vite, et il se retourna lentement vers les feuilles ép _arpillés partout. Une_ passante aléatoire lui en tendit un qui était parti trop loin, et il lui adressa un hochement de tête avant qu'elle ne se sauve.

Parti. Thorin était parti. Il avait eu une chance, et comme d'habitude, il l'avait gâchée. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il se mordit vicieusement la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. William Sacre, pleurant au milieu de la rue comme un enfant, ressemblant à un rat mouillé, laissant l'amour de sa vie disparaître. Il se demanda ce que dirait sa mère si elle le voyait maintenant.

Sa mère. Oh mon dieu, elle n'avait pas changé du tout, d'une vie à l'autre. Son cœur se languit d'elle une fois de plus. Peut-être qu'il allait descendre au cimetière aujourd'hui et lui parler un peu. Lui raconter toutes les avancées dans la recherche contre le cancer qu'on faisait ces jours-ci. Ça lui plairait : ç'avait été l'une de ses dernières requêtes à sa famille, après tout. C'était trop tard pour elle, mais elle avait exigé qu'ils continuent de soutenir la cause pour épargner à une autre famille la douleur qu'ils avaient tous traversée avec elle.

Penser à elle ne faisait qu'empirer son humeur. Il saisit un papier dégoulinant – absolument fichu, bien sûr – et le fourra dans sa sacoche. Le papier suivant lui fut tendu par un autre passant. Il hocha la tête et le poussa dans son sac. Il allait rentrer chez lui et se blottir dans son fauteuil préféré avec la couverture de sa mère, et il était à peu près certain qu'il allait rester assis et pleurer dans sa tasse de thé, mais c'était ses affaires et seulement les siennes.

Il se demanda où donc son courage de Bilbon Sacquet était allé. Il en aurait eu besoin. Peut-être que c'était un truc de hobbit.

Un autre papier lui fut tendu par un autre bon Samaritain.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Tout en enfouissant le papier dans le sac, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière lui dans la foule. Pas de cheveux noirs, pas de manteau noir. Pas d'yeux bleus.

 _Il est parti depuis longtemps, et le sera probablement toujours. Si c'était seulement Thorin._

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

William se figea. Cette voix. Cette _voix_.

Quand il trouva enfin le courage de se retourner, des yeux bleus le regardaient, emplis d'espoir.

« C'est bien toi, dit la voix grave, soulagée. J'ai cru que je t'avais raté, que tu étais entré dans le métro.

\- Non, je, je suis remonté, dit William _, en avalant quand sa voix sembla se nouer dans sa gorge. J'essayais d_ e te retrouver. »

Des lèvres familières se relevèren _t sur_ un sourire encore plus familier. En dépit des cheveux plus courts et de la barbe moins qu'épaisse, c'était encore indubitablement Thorin. Même quand ils se levèrent tous les deux, Thorin était plus grand que lui et réussissait à adopter une posture royale. Il l'avait toujours fait.

« Dieu, j'avais espéré que c'était toi, murmura Thorin. »

William lâcha la sacoche et se jeta dans les bras que Thorin ouvrit sans même hésiter. Il s'agrippa à Thorin aussi fort que Thorin le serrait. La pluie glissait dans le dos de la chemise de William, le faisant frissonner, mais les bras de Thorin étaient chauds et accueillants, _si_ accueillants, et de nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

C'était Thorin, et il était chez lui.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, leurs yeux se croisant immédiatement. Thorin eut un sourire.

« Je suppose que ce n'est plus 'Bilbon', n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. »

William eut un rire hu _mi_ de.

« Non, c'est... c'est William. Même si certains de mes amis essayent encore de m'appeler Bill de temps en temps.

\- William, testa Thorin. »

Et, oh mon dieu, il ne pensait pas avoir jamais autant aimé son nom que quand il était sur la langue de Thorin. Comment l'homme se débrouillait, William ne le savait pas.

Thorin hocha la tête d'une façon qui ressemblait à une révérence.

« Thedric, pour te servir. »

La mère de William avait un cousin nommé Thedric, un parent éloigné de William qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis l'enterrement. 'Dirigeant du peuple', ça signifiait, du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit d'un ton hautain. Il n'avait pas possédé le nom, et ça ne convenait pas vraiment à un petit enfant potelé. Mais... ça convenait à cet homme, cet homme magnifique dont William n'avait pas su qu'il lui manquait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit offert et repris si soudainement en un après-midi.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit-il sans réfléchir. »

Puis il se sentit absolument idiot. Il ne devrait pas être idiot, pas maintenant, pas quand c'était son _époux_ devant lui, mais... les temps avaient changé. Peut-être que Thorin – Thedric – ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Mais Thedric commença à sourire.

« Et toi à moi, murmura-t-il. »

Puis il se pencha pour appuyer son front contre celui de William. William poussa _un dou_ x soupir.

« Bien-aimé, murmura Thedric. »

William éta _it à peu_ près certain qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer pour la troisième fois au milieu de la rue où ils étaient considérés comme deux gars étranges au milieu d'une averse.

« Est-ce que tu as un parapluie ? demanda William d'un coup. »

Thedric éclata de rire comme si c'était la plaisanterie la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendue.

« Je n'en ai pas, non. Et le sèche-linge est en panne chez moi, je n'aurai donc pas de serviettes pour me sécher, non plus. Ça va être un long trajet humide pour sortir de la cité.

\- Heureusement pour toi, j'habite dans la cité, et j'ai beaucoup de serviettes, dit William, se sentant insolent et courageux. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois tombé sur moi, hein ?

\- La _meilleure_ chose qui soit, jura Thedric. »

Il se pencha en avant et déposa le plus doux des baisers sur les lèvres de William. Il était humide à cause de la pluie et un peu froid, et cependant, c'était quand même le meilleur baiser qu'il ait jamais reçu. Il était plein de promesses et d'un amour qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, était passé de la Terre du Milieu à l'Angleterre Moderne.

Il tendit la mai _n ve_ rs celle de Thedric et la trouva bientôt entrelacée avec la sienne. Sa sacoche fut ramassée par Thedric et suspendue sur une épaule pour reposer de l'autre côté la bonne façon de la porter, bien sûr, et il la traitait comme la sienne. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger que la sacoche soit sale et mouillée. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous les deux sales et mouillés, et des gouttes d'eau scintillaient dans la barbe de Thedric.

Ensemble ils redescendirent l'escalator, leurs mains encore entrelacées. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à leur voyage vers l'Ouest : leurs mains jointes tandis qu'ils commençaient une autre aventure ensemble.

Peut-être qu'ils venaient d'en commencer une autre, à l'instant. Il serra la main de Thedric qui lui répondit de la même façon. Quand il leva les yeux, Thedric lui sourit, comme le jour où ils avaient été réunis au Gondor après le long voyage avec l'Anneau. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était réel, et William connaissait ce sentiment.

Mais c'était réel : d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait retrouvé Thorin. Ou peut-être que Thorin l'avait retrouvé.

Il ne savait pas, et il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui importait c'était qu'ils soient là, ensemble, une autre chance de passer une vie ensemble.

« J'ai un thé qui devrait te plaire tu as toujours aimé les framboises.

\- Ça m'a l'air parfait. »

William sourit.

(-)

 **FIN ! Pour de bon cette fois.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cet épilogue, si vous êtes tristes que la saga soit terminée, et moi je vous dis rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour Changement de Direction !** ,

 **Je vous rappelle le pitch : _La vie de Fili est plutôt belle – il s'en sort bien à l'université, il s'entend bien avec son oncle et gardien Thorin, et il ne saura probablement jamais ce que c'est d'être pauvre ou non-désiré. Puis Thorin accueille un enfant du système – Kili Écu-de-Chêne, un parent éloigné dont le passé est un mystère total. Soudain, la vie de Fili devient beaucoup plus compliquée. Mais peut-être qu'elle devient meilleure, aussi._**

 **Avertissements pour : toutes les formes d'abus possibles et imaginables (dans le passé, mais évoqués à de nombreuses reprises et de façon assez claire), manipulation mentale, violence, stress post-traumatique.**


End file.
